


Landslide

by harley0324



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Parenthood, Past Lovers, Smut, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 287,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harley0324/pseuds/harley0324
Summary: Almost six years ago, Tobin walked away when Christen needed her the most, leaving behind her pregnant girlfriend. Now, as a rising star in the UFC, Tobin is back and ready to be in Christen and their children’s lives again. Will the former couple be able to be together again or will they learn that they’re better off as only co-parents? Will they be able to survive the perils that life throws at them?
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 533
Kudos: 716





	1. How’s It Going To Be?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea running through my head for a couple of weeks now, so I decided to take the plunge and write it out. Thanks for reading.
> 
> The title of this story is inspired by the song Landslide by Fleetwood Mac.

“Anything from Tobin?” Christen Press frantically asked. The eighteen-year-old glanced around the clean hospital room, her heart racing, pain coursing through her body. 

“No, sweetheart. Nothing from Tobin,” Stacy Press sadly answered.

“I need her. I’m so scared, Mom,” Christen sobbed as another painful contraction wracked her body. She had been dealing with painful contractions for the last few hours, the hospital drugs bringing little to no relief. 

Christen knew that she shouldn’t have expected Tobin to show up. Tobin barely talked to her during the pregnancy, only saying a word or two when she got updated on the twin’s progress. Christen tried to convince herself that the radio silence was because Tobin had been shipped overseas for a military deployment. 

Christen spent the last few months crying herself to sleep, trying to deal with Tobin’s sudden absence from her life. On top of going to doctor’s appointments and finishing her senior year online, Christen was trying to mend her broken heart. She never thought Tobin would leave the way that she did. Everyday, Christen wanted to call or text Tobin, but knew it was useless. Tobin barely responded anymore. Christen was left with learning to live without her. 

Cindy Heath, Tobin’s mother, grabbed Christen’s hand, gently squeezing. “Tobin’s not here, but we won’t leave your side, sweetheart. And, Cody and Jeff, are out in the waiting room. You’ll always have the four of us.”

“I know. I just wish Tobin was here. I wish she didn’t walk out on me,” Christen sobbed again.

“Oh, believe me. She got an earful from me and her father,” Cindy said with disdain. She was still angry at Tobin for not taking any responsibility for her children. 

“Oh god! This hurts! I can’t do this! I need Tobin here,” Christen cried out in misery as another contraction hit her weak body. “I can’t!”

Stacy held Christen’s other hand, letting her daughter squeeze as hard as she wanted. “Ok, baby, just breathe. The doctor will be here soon. You’re probably dilated enough to have the babies. Just breathe.”

“I hope so. It seems like it’s taking forever,” Christen complained as another contraction hit, her grip on Stacy and Cindy’s hands becoming tighter.

The doctor finally strolled into the room and announced that Christen was ready to have the babies. The doctor and team of nurses quickly got into position as another painful contraction wracked through the teenager’s body.

“You can do this, Christen,” Stacy leaned over, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

“I can’t...it hurts too much. I need Tobin here,” Christen cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I can’t do this without her. Please call her...please…” 

“Just focus, Chris. We’re here,” Cindy soothed as she wiped the sweat off Christen’s forehead. She wondered if Tobin would even care that Christen was practically crying for her, desperate for her in this time of need. 

The doctor frantically glanced at his team of nurses. “Hold on. We have a problem.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Christen tried not to panic.

The mood in the room quickly changed when the doctor announced that Christen needed an emergency C-section. The babies’ umbilical cords had become wrapped around their necks, and it was too risky for a natural delivery. Stacy and Cindy were ushered around the room as a team of nurses quickly prepped Christen for the C-section, working against the clock.

Stacy and Cindy stood by Christen’s side, their hearts pounding, watching as the surgery happened right in front of them. Christen gripped Stacy and Cindy’s hands tight as she tried to calm her emotions, praying that her babies would be alright. Christen felt her breath stop as the doctors pulled out two healthy looking babies from her womb. An eternity seemed to pass until both babies started to cry, their healthy wails filling the room. Christen continued to cry tears of joy, realizing that she was a mother now. The nurses quickly cleaned and checked the twins. 

“We’re so proud of you, honey!” Stacy hugged Christen, not bothering to wipe away her own tears.

“Two healthy babies! One boy and one girl. Congratulations, Momma! We’ll get you cleaned up in a few minutes, but right now, hold your babies,” a nurse handed Christen the baby boy, wrapped in a blue blanket. 

Christen glanced down at the baby boy that clearly inherited a few traits from Tobin. She instantly fell in love with the bundle in her arms, vowing to always love and protect him.

“Here you go, Grandma,” the nurse handed Cindy the baby girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

“She looks so much like you, Chris. She’s so perfect,” Cindy cried tears of joy as she held her granddaughter.

“And, this one looks just like Tobin. You’re gonna have your hands full with this little precious boy,” Stacy peered down at the baby nestled in Christen’s arms.

A couple of hours later, after the nurses helped Christen clean up and took her to another clean room, Jeff Heath and Cody Press were finally allowed to see their grandchildren.

“This one’s gonna be a handful,” Jeff said as he gently rocked the baby boy in his arms.

“And, this one isn’t going on a date until she’s at least thirty,” Cody smiled down at his sleeping granddaughter.

“Oh, yeah. She’s definitely not dating,” Jeff agreed. 

Christen sat up in the clean bed, happy to have her family with her. She was in a lot of pain still from the emergency surgery, the drugs that the nurses had her hooked up to, barely making a dent. She tried to ignore the fact that Tobin wasn’t there. She tried to forget that Tobin hadn’t even sent a message. 

Just then, there was a quiet knock on the door. Christen felt her heartbeat start to quicken. Maybe Tobin hadn’t given up on her after all. The door opened and Christen felt disappointed when a nurse appeared in the doorway. 

“Knock, knock. Hey, happy family. I’m just here to drop off the paper work for the birth certificates. No rush, honey. Just put their names and add the father, or other parent, whatever works for you,” the nurse gushed over the twins before she left the room.

Jeff spoke up. “Be sure to put Tobin down as the other parent. If she’s not gonna be here to help, she damn sure is gonna pay child support.”

“Have you figured out the babies’ names yet?” Cindy asked. 

“Yes,” Christen answered.

“Well, don’t leave us in suspense, tell us, sweetie,” Stacy excitedly prompted.

“Our baby boy is Oliver Powell Heath and our little girl is Olivia Anne Heath,” Christen answered.

“Ollie and Livvy...I like that,” Cody grinned. 

Jeff blinked back a few tears. “Thank you for giving them our last name, Christen. I promise, Cindy and I will always make sure these babies are cared for. We already have their college funds set up and we’ll set up their trust funds.”

Christen smiled, trying to fight off sleep, but her eyes kept closing. She was exhausted and sore from the eventful day, her body unable to stay awake any longer.

“Get some sleep, sweetie. We’ve got the babies,” Cindy soothed, leaning over to kiss Christen’s forehead.

Christen closed her eyes, surrendering to sleep. She wondered what Tobin was up to and if she even thought about her anymore. In her happy dreams, Tobin strolled into the hospital room, ready to raise a family with her. 

* * *

**Almost Six Years Later….**

Tobin Heath strolled into American Iron Gym, glancing around the clean facility. There were a couple of boxing rings that were occupied by some overzealous fighters. Behind the rings, stood three octagon cages, where a few guys were training together. Beyond that, were numerous punching bags, mats, and weight machines. 

Tobin didn’t get a chance to check out the gym before she heard a familiar, but stern voice.

“Tobin Heath. I haven’t seen you in more than a year and haven’t talked to you in almost six. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick you out right now.”

She turned around to see Cody Press, walking up to her, an unfriendly look on his face. She saw that his hands were already in the form of fists. 

“Heath, I’m waiting for an answer,” Cody demanded. “It’s been what? Almost six years since you left Christen and your kids behind. At least you paid child support so I can’t call you a complete deadbeat.”

“Look, Cody…” Tobin said.

“I’m Coach Press to you,” Cody interrupted. 

“Coach Press. Look, there’s nothing I can say that will excuse my behavior the last few years. I left Christen when she needed me, but I thought she and the kids were better off,” Tobin started to explain.

Cody crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s bullshit and you know it. You weren’t ready for a family. Admit that.”

“Alright, I wasn’t ready. Being in the Marines changed me a lot and I was going to contact Chris about a year ago, but then I got an offer to fight and I’ve been in Cali since. I know it’s not an excuse, but I was doing my own thing...partying and girls. I definitely was not parent material,” Tobin said.

“And, now?” 

“I’m ready. If Christen will let me, of course.”

“And?” Cody asked.

“And?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Heath. I’ve known you since before you were born. I know you need something, so spit it out,” Cody glared at Tobin. He tried to stay angry at her, but remembered that he knew this kid since she was a baby. 

Tobin sighed. “You know I got signed to the UFC. I need a coach who gets me. I need a coach who will push me to be the best that I can be. I’m a champion in Bellator, but UFC is a big step up. Better competition. I need you to coach me.”

Cody sighed, running a hand over his face. “I knew this would happen when I heard about your UFC fight. I talked to Christen about this and she said I could coach you, if I wanted.”

“Please, Cody. You pushed me to be the All-State wrestler for four years in a row in high school. I beat so many records and the driving force was you,” Tobin tried to convince the man in front of her. 

“Yeah, but then you knocked up my daughter and left,” Cody scowled. 

“I’ll make it right. I wasn’t in my right mind back then. I’m ready now,” Tobin pleaded.

“I get it, Tobin. The military tours kept you away for a few years. Then, your folks died and I know that was some hard shit to deal with. Hell, Chris and I are still struggling with that loss. I watched all your amateur fights, even the ones that you did in the military. You’re killing it, Heath. Already 9-0 champion in Bellator and making your UFC debut in three months. I’m proud of you for all that,” Cody held out his hand for a civil handshake. “I don’t like what you did to my family, but you’re back now. I guess that’s all that matters.”

“It feels weird to be living back at home after so long. I thought I was gonna stay out in Cali, but then my relationship went south. So, no place like home, right?” Tobin shrugged. 

“When did you get back? Are you ready to start training tomorrow?”

“I just got back a few days ago. I’ve been thinking about calling Christen, but not sure how to go about that.”

“You need to call her soon. Your kids know who you are, did you know that?” 

“They do?”

“Yeah, the twins have a picture of you in all your soldier gear in their room and they know that you fight people on TV. They’ve seen some of the fights. Christen never misses a fight by the way. The twins know that you won some kind of championship,” Cody replied. 

“Really? Christen watched my fights?”

“Of course, that girl will always have a soft spot for you. She still loves you, Tobin. Even after all these years. Even after you left her. You owe her a god damn phone call at least,” Cody glared at Tobin, trying to be civil with his daughter’s ex. 

“I’ll call her tonight,” Tobin promised. 

“I hate to ask, but how’s the alcohol consumption? That last arrest in the headlines was a doozy and I don’t want stupid decisions to get in the way of your training. The UFC is a whole different ball game,” Cody asked. 

“That arrest was a big misunderstanding. I was drunk, yes. But, my ex tried to say that I threatened her, but you know me, Cody. You know I would never do something like that,” Tobin defended herself. “But, I’ve been drinking a lot less and haven’t been to a bar in a couple of weeks.”

“I know, Heath. Just keep the booze to a minimum. I don’t want my grandkids around that shit. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at seven. Don’t be a second late. Understand?” Cody instructed in a stern voice.

“Yes, sir. Seven in the morning, sharp,” Tobin agreed. 

“Who’s your first UFC opponent?” 

“That Brazilian fighter, Marta,” Tobin answered.

“Wow, they gave you a hard fight right off the bat. She’s number six in the rankings.”

“Yeah, I have to fight all the top six fighters and win before they’ll give me a title shot,” Tobin replied.

“You’re really gonna try to dethrone the great Abby Wambach? She’s never lost a fight and has defended her belt over six times,” Cody asked in slight amazement. Wambach was the kind of fighter to leave her opponent in a bloody heap on the floor.

“I’ve never lost a fight either and I don’t plan to,” Tobin confidently said. 

“Well, we start tomorrow then.” 

Cody sighed as he stepped forward and gave Tobin a strained hug. He couldn’t turn his back on Tobin, no matter what she had done in the past. Cody had known Tobin from birth, since her father had been his best friend for years. Tragically, Tobin lost her parents in a car accident about a year ago. A couple of months before that, Tobin had joined the Bellator organization, busy racking up win after win in the octagon. Now, it seemed that she was back in her small Texas hometown for good. 

As Cody pulled away, Tobin tried to find the courage to ask her next question.

“So, Cody. How’s Christen doing these days?”

Cody sighed. He knew the topic of his daughter would come up. He glanced at Tobin, trying to remember that she was mostly a good person. Tobin was a Marine veteran and a phenomenal MMA fighter, but Cody was protective of his only child and grandchildren. But, he also knew that Tobin and Christen always had a special connection, going back all the way to childhood. 

“Christen is doing good. She works for the elementary school.”

“H.A Wooden Elementary School? The one that we went to as kids?” 

“Yup, that one. She teaches fourth grade there. It’s gotten a lot of upgrades, so it’s a lot fancier than when you two went there. The kiddos go there now for kindergarten. Don’t you follow her on social media?” Cody asked. “You kids have all that Facebook and Instagram stuff.”

“Yeah, but I’m not as active as I should be. I hate social media to be honest. My ex used to do all that stuff for me. I’m sure she probably blocked Christen or something. I’ll have to check all that when I get home. Christen sometimes emails me photos of the kids. They’ve grown a lot,” Tobin said. 

“The twins are almost six now. Little Ollie likes to come here, put on the huge boxing gloves and hit the tiny punching bag I set up for him. Takes after you that one. Spitting image too,” Cody couldn’t stop the smile as he talked about his grandson.

“I hope I get to see him do that,” Tobin replied.

“And, Livvy? She carries around the teddy bear that you sent her as a birthday present. Those kids love you...I really hope you don’t hurt them. They call you, Toby. So, don’t be too surprised when they refer to you as that.” 

“I won’t be too surprised. And, I’m here to stay now,” Tobin promised. 

“I’m sure Christen will stop by at some point. She could never stay away from you,” Cody said with a sigh. “But, if you hurt my daughter again, I’ll kick your ass, understood? You better not abandon these kids again.”

“I understand,” Tobin gulped. She knew if she ever had a fight with Mr. Press then she was fucked. Tobin remembered all the high school practices that she had to endure from the man. 

“Seven in the morning, Heath. I’m gonna turn you into a UFC champion. Those other fighters won’t know what hit them,” Cody shook Tobin’s hand one more time before gently pushing her towards the entrance. “Nothing today. Rest and be ready for tomorrow. Call Chris. She’ll be happy to hear from you.”

Tobin glanced around the gym one more time before stepping out into the cold November air. She pulled the zipper up on her hoodie as the freezing Texas wind picked up. Tobin pressed the unlock button on her keys, her black Camaro lights flashing a couple of times.

_Damn, I’m gonna have to get a more family friendly car if Christen lets me take the kids every once in a while._

Tobin knew better than to kid herself. She knew that she didn’t deserve any time with her children after being out of their lives for almost six years. If Tobin could go back and change everything, she would. Unfortunately, she couldn’t. She could only strive to be the parent that the twins deserved. Tobin put the Camaro in drive and started the short trip to her parents’ house. She let her mind wander as she drove down the familiar streets that she grew up on. 

Tobin’s childhood had been happy. Jeff and Cindy Heath had been ecstatic when they learned that they were expecting an alpha girl. In society, there were three genders - man, woman, and alphas. Men and women were normal human beings with normal abilities. Alphas were females that were born with a penis and grew up to have amazing athletic abilities and strengths. Every family wished for an alpha to be born to them since alphas usually became professional athletes or got important military jobs. The only downside was that alphas and men were required to serve in the military for five years after high school graduation. 

Tobin had been an only child, her constant playmate was Christen Press, Cody and Stacy Press’s daughter. The Heath’s and Press’s were best friends so it only became natural that Tobin and Christen were close from a young age. Christen and Tobin were practically with each other everyday, even though they had different interests growing up. Christen had been into girly things like dolls and dress up while Tobin had been a total tomboy. The two played together all the time and had countless sleepovers. Tobin also never complained when Christen wanted to play house and made her be the “dad” of their pretend family. 

At fifteen, Tobin finally asked Christen out and the two childhood sweethearts started dating. During high school, Tobin focused on wrestling, winning many state trophies and competitions. She frequented Cody’s gym everyday after school and he quickly became her mentor. Christen and Tobin dated all through high school, experiencing many firsts together and only with each other. They played soccer together and won a couple of state championships. When Christen got a soccer scholarship to a local college, Tobin had never felt prouder. 

A few days after Tobin’s high school graduation, she received orders instructing her to report to California for military boot camp in two weeks. That same day, Christen had broken the news that she was pregnant. Tobin had been surprised about the news, not ready to start a family of her own, especially since she was only eighteen and Christen still had a year left of high school. 

Tobin made the decision to end the relationship if Christen didn’t take care of the problem. Christen refused to have an abortion so Tobin stepped away, leaving for boot camp. Her parents were pissed at her. The Press’s were mad. All their friends threatened her. Tobin felt like she was doing the right thing. She was going to be saddled to the Marines for the next five years. The kid didn’t need a parent that disappeared for months at a time. Thinking back now, Tobin knew that she was being selfish, only thinking about herself. 

After that, Tobin barely talked to Christen. She saw updates on social media, but never reached out to contact her. Tobin was grateful that her parents were around to help Christen with the pregnancy, especially after she found out that twins were expected. Tobin went through boot camp and School of Infantry training then was shipped off to Afghanistan for her first of many deployments. During her deployment, the twins were born, Tobin only receiving a few pictures from her father in an email. She contemplated calling Christen, but thought better of it. Tobin was even more surprised when she learned that the twins had her last name. Still, Tobin didn’t call Christen.

A few months into her second deployment, Tobin received a letter claiming that she needed to start paying child support. Tobin didn’t fight it since she knew she needed to help Christen out some way. So every month, she paid on time and didn’t complain, unlike some of her fellow Marines, who were also saddled with child support. 

Over the next few years, Tobin moved from deployment to deployment. During that time, she and her fellow soldiers staged their own amateur fight nights during down time, broadcasting on YouTube. The higher ups didn’t care as long as the soldiers didn’t hurt each other too much or disclose their location. Soon, the almost weekly fight nights started to garner attention, especially since Tobin Heath kept knocking out everyone that faced her - men and alphas. 

After Tobin’s five years in the Marines were done, Bellator approached her with a contract - nine fights in one year. If Tobin could win the championship, then she would get a big payday. The organizers needed a strong alpha who could beat both men and other alphas. The alpha fights were a major draw for the MMA world since the brawls were particularly bloody and violent since no one wanted to back down and lose. Tobin accepted the deal and moved to California to train. She won her first two fights against two other alphas when tragedy struck. Her beloved parents were killed in a car accident. Tobin made the funeral arrangements and flew back to Texas for a few days. 

Afterwards, Tobin fulfilled the rest of her contract, winning the Bellator championship in a brutal ten minute battle against another alpha. The fight broke viewership and pay-per-view records, making her famous in the MMA community. She earned her big payout and partied for the next few weeks, cheating on her then girlfriend and drinking every night into a stupor. When Tobin was contacted by the UFC, she knew that she needed to clean up her act. She broke up with her girlfriend, toned down the drinking and moved back to her parents’ house in Red Oak, Texas. Now, Tobin was ready for the next stage of her career. 

The Camaro pulled up to a nice three-story house that stood on a few acres of land. The house had been in Tobin’s family for over a century, getting a few updates every few years. Her father made a lot of money in the computer business, but her family name had been well off for many generations. Tobin wasn’t surprised when she found out that some of her parents’ life insurance went to Christen and the twins. Tobin had more than enough to survive on her Bellator winnings, sponsors, military pay, and her upcoming UFC contract. 

Tobin parked the Camaro in the garage, next to her father’s prized black 78’ Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. She glanced at his Harley Davidson motorcycle, remembering how Jeff had taught her how to ride when she was sixteen. 

“I need to take a ride around town this week. Clear my head,” Tobin said to herself.

She strolled into the house, immediately greeted by her brindle pit bull named Harley. 

“Hey, girl! You didn’t get into trouble while I was gone, did you?” 

Harley barked a few times, wagging her little tail as Tobin petted and rubbed her belly. She had spent the last couple of days cleaning out her parents’ belongings, putting many things into storage. Tobin wasn’t sure what to do about the big six bedroom house since it was only her and Harley. She didn’t have the heart to sell it. Foolishly, Tobin hoped that maybe one day, Christen and the twins would move in with her. 

“I totally fucked that up,” Tobin sighed. She knew that she still loved Christen, even after all the years. Tobin had been with a few other girls, but no one compared to Christen. Everyday, she regretted her decision to walk away from her family. 

Tobin went into the large kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of beer.

“It’s just one,” Tobin reasoned with herself. She fed Harley and then flopped onto the couch. 

She turned on the television, watching a news program for a few minutes. Tobin flipped through the channels, finally settling onto a boxing match. After a few minutes, Tobin jumped up, throwing away her empty beer bottle. She glanced at the family photos that covered the walls, studying the happy moments. A lot of pictures were of the twins over the last six years. 

Harley trotted into the room with the dog leash in her mouth. 

“Ready for a walk?” 

Harley woofed a few times, tail wagging. The pit bull had stayed by Tobin’s side for the last couple of years, keeping her company. Tobin had rescued Harley from a dog fighter, paying the guy over two thousand dollars for her. After that, the two were inseparable. Tobin finally took responsibility for someone other than herself. 

“Let’s take a walk by Christen’s house. Maybe she’ll talk to me. You think she will?” Tobin asked.

Harley growled in response.

“Yeah, that’s probably how it’ll go,” Tobin slipped a sweater on Harley and hooked the leash onto her collar. 

The two stepped into the cold air, the sun slowly descending upon the horizon. Harley led the way, walking down the road, stopping to sniff a few spots along the way. Tobin wondered where her old childhood friends were at. She knew that everyone stayed in the small town. Kelley O’Hara and Ashlyn Harris, two of her best friends, were also sent off to the military since they were both alphas. After their contracts were up, they joined the local police department. 

Tobin passed by a house that had a re-elect Trump sign and rolled her eyes. She suddenly realized that she was only a couple of blocks away from Christen’s house. Tobin started to get nervous, but kept moving forward. 

Finally, the Press family house came into view. It was a nice two-story house that stood on an acre of land. She spotted the red Honda Civic that Christen had been driving since high school. Cody’s truck was still gone, but Stacy’s Chevy Tahoe stood in the driveway. 

“Well, there isn’t any going back,” Tobin took a deep breath, before guiding Harley to the front door. She rang the doorbell, her heart thumping in her chest. Tobin heard some running around on the other side of the door.

“Nana! Someone’s here!” a little girl’s voice said.

Tobin realized that was her daughter, Olivia’s voice, and tried to keep her emotions in place.

“Can I answer the door?! Please?!” a little boy’s voice sounded. Tobin closed her eyes as the sound of little Oliver’s voice filled her ears. She realized at that second what she had missed out on for the last six years. 

The door started to unlock and open as little Oliver stood in the doorway, staring at Tobin with wide eyes. The little boy knew who stood in front of him, his brain still trying to comprehend his new reality.

“Toby?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, hey kiddo…” Tobin wasn’t sure what to say. Oliver was a spitting image of her, even wearing a backwards SnapBack on his head, hiding his messy hair. 

“Oliver Heath! You know better than to -“ Stacy Press started to reprimand her grandson until she caught sight of Tobin.

“Tobin? You’re really here?” Stacy knew that Tobin was back in town, but still couldn’t believe that she was standing right in front of her. 

“It’s me, Stacy.”

Oliver immediately ran to Tobin, wrapping his arms around her legs. “I knew you would come back! I just knew it! Please don’t leave us again!”

“Ollie? Who’s that?” 

Everyone glanced over at Olivia Heath, who looked up at Tobin shyly. 

“Livvy, it’s Toby! She’s here now! Our family is real now!” Oliver shouted excitedly.

“Really?” Olivia asked in a small voice. Her green eyes lit up when she saw Harley. “Can I pet the doggie?”

“Uhh...sure,” Tobin said.

Olivia rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Harley and petting her. Harley licked her little face causing the girl to giggle. Olivia looked exactly like Christen, even inheriting her mother’s dark, curly hair. 

“You two go back into the house,” Stacy ordered.

“Aww, Nana...we wanna hang out with Toby!” Oliver complained. “We never get to see her!”

Suddenly, Christen appeared in the doorway, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about.

“What’s going on out here? I’m trying to finish up work-“ Christen stopped talking when Tobin stepped into view. She immediately started to tear up, so many mixed emotions coursing through her.

“Hey,” Tobin said. “I’m sorry to show up like this. I just needed to see you.”

“Mom, can you take the kids inside so Tobin and I can talk?”

Stacy nodded. “Come on, kiddos. Let’s go inside, besides it’s almost bath time.”

“Aww...please! Can we stay with Toby...I don’t want her to leave forever again!” Oliver begged, close to tears.

“Please? I want my Toby,” Olivia added. Tobin felt her heart break at her children’s pleas.

“Go on, you two. I’m not going to ask again,” Christen gently ordered. Oliver and Olivia started to cry, and hugged Tobin before letting go, following Stacy into the warm house.

“I love you,” Olivia sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

“I love you, Toby,” Oliver added.

“I love you too, kiddos,” Tobin sighed sadly.

Stacy glanced at Tobin. “It’s good to see you again, Tobin. I hope to see you around here more often.”

“I hope so too,” Tobin said. The front door gently closed, leaving Christen, Tobin, and Harley on the quiet porch. Tobin wracked her brain for something to say, but she knew that nothing would make up for her past behavior.

“So, I’m guessing Dad agreed to coach you for your upcoming fight,” Christen broke the silence.

“Yeah, he did. You sure you’re alright with that?”

“I’ll be fine. So, you’re here in town permanently?” Christen asked.

“Yup. Sold the house in California. Gonna stay here in Texas. I wanna be closer to the kids,” Tobin answered.

“Oh, now you want to be here for your children. So, we’re just supposed to forget that you walked out on me. I’m lucky that I had our parents around to help. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have made it on my own,” Christen replied, close to tears. She turned away from Tobin, not wanting to show any emotions.

Tobin sighed. “I’m so sorry, Christen. I was an idiot. I was selfish...I only cared about me. But, I realize now, what I missed out on.”

“Why did it take you so long?”

“I was being an idiot...partying...drinking...sleeping around.”

“I’m still mad at you about what happened after your parents’ funeral. I felt so used by you,” Christen recounted sadly as she leaned against the porch railing. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach from being so close to Tobin again. Right now was not the time to develop even more feelings for her ex. 

Tobin remembered that night in question and instantly felt shame. She tried to block the memories that flooded into her brain, but was helpless to stop….

* * *

Tobin heard the doorbell and quickly opened the front door, revealing Christen, still in her black dress from the funeral that afternoon. Tobin stepped aside so Christen could walk into the house. Christen tried to read the emotions on Tobin’s face. She didn’t talk to Tobin at the funeral. In fact, Tobin hadn’t said anything to anyone there, not even to her childhood best friends, Kelley and Ashlyn. 

“I’m so sorry about your parents. It feels so weird being here without them. The kids didn’t stay at the funeral long since they wouldn’t stop crying. Mom took them home and they’re dealing,” Christen said with a sad sigh.

The death of their grandparents had hit the twins hard. She hoped that maybe her children would get some emotional support from Tobin. She glanced at Tobin, instantly noticing how red her eyes were from all the crying. Christen figured that she looked the same or worse. It had been a tough week for the whole family. 

“Yeah. I’ve had time to deal with my feelings. Now, I just wanna forget though. That’s why I called you here,” Tobin closed and locked the front door. 

“I thought you wanted to talk about being in Oliver and Olivia’s lives again.”

Tobin shrugged. “I do, but first, maybe we can comfort one another. Only if you want to.”

Christen immediately got the hint about what Tobin wanted. She hadn’t been intimate with anyone since her breakup with Tobin in high school. Christen was too busy with the twins and her teaching job to go out on dates or form any relationships. Plus, Christen held out some hope that Tobin would come back into her life. Christen knew that she couldn’t resist the chance to spend the evening with Tobin Heath. Even after everything Tobin put her through, Christen still loved her. 

“So, you haven’t really talked to me in years. And, the first thing you want is to sleep with me?” Christen asked.

“Just an idea. Help me relieve some stress,” Tobin smiled that goofy smile that Christen couldn’t resist. 

Christen’s fingers slowly trailed down Tobin’s arm, feeling how firm and hard her muscles were from training. She smiled shyly when she noticed the large tent that was rising in Tobin’s jeans. 

“Maybe help me forget about everything for a little bit?” Christen said, giving into her desires. She knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, but she needed this from Tobin. 

“You sure that’s what you want? I might be a little rough. I’ve got a lot of stress,” Tobin asked for consent as Christen nodded. 

“Please...make me beg...” Christen practically pleaded, biting her lower lip to drive Tobin wild.

“I’ll make you beg alright,” Tobin growled as she roughly kissed Christen. She lightly pulled Christen’s hair as she went in for another messy kiss. 

“Tobin...” Christen moaned, her hands slipping under Tobin’s shirt, stroking her hot skin. She couldn’t get enough as she caressed Tobin’s well defined abs. 

Christen let out a little yelp as Tobin effortlessly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist, feeling how hard Tobin strained against her jeans. They continued the frenzied kisses as Tobin carried Christen up the stairs and into the nearest guest bedroom. 

Christen didn’t have time to react as Tobin pushed her onto the soft bed, climbing on top of her, their passionate kiss never breaking. Tobin grabbed Christen’s arms, restraining them at her side. Struggling against the firm hold on her wrists, Christen tried to get out of Tobin’s strong grip but to no avail. 

“Be a good girl and keep your hands here. No touching,” Tobin ordered in a firm voice. 

“Tobin...” Christen whimpered as she gripped the bedsheets, trying to follow directions. All she wanted to do was touch Tobin, to feel her strong muscles after so long. Christen was aching with primal need, her panties soaked with wetness and desire. Tobin smirked as she lifted up Christen’s dress, her dick hardening even more. 

“Remember, no touching,” Tobin instructed as she kissed and licked Christen’s warm skin. She had forgotten how amazing Christen tasted, the memories rushing back even after so many years. 

“This is torture...” Christen moaned. She thrust against Tobin, feeling how hard Tobin’s dick was for her. 

“Just a little,” Tobin gently bit on Christen’s hard nipple, enjoying the little yelp from underneath her. Tobin licked and sucked on Christen’s nipple, her teeth gently grazing. Tobin’s other hand pinched Christen’s breast causing her to moan in pleasure.

“Oh god, Tobin...” Christen’s skin was on fire, tingling from Tobin’s torturous teasing. 

“This damn dress is in my way,” Tobin grabbed Christen’s black dress, tearing the fabric away from her body. She noticed the small C-section scar a few inches above Christen’s pussy, placing a kiss on it. 

Christen didn’t care that her dress was ripped and ruined. She was so turned on from Tobin’s dominating force, her hands still gripping the bed sheets. The bed made slight squeaking noises as Tobin roughly thrust against the woman beneath her, the friction driving them crazy with arousal. Tobin placed her knee between Christen’s legs, rubbing it against Christen’s pussy.

"Oh god, Tobin...that feels so good," Christen whimpered as she ground her body against Tobin’s knee. Christen was so turned on as she became soaking wet, a fire building up within her that needed to be released.

Tobin’s jeans were getting tighter with each passing second as she became harder. She felt the head of her cock rubbing against the denim of her rough jeans. She thrust her hips against Christen’s, reveling in the body that pressed against her. Christen reached down, slipping off her panties, revealing just how wet she was. Tobin had to keep herself from coming at the sight, her body trembling with anticipation. Christen reached between their bodies, unbuckling Tobin’s belt, letting her jeans fall down her hips.

Tobin watched as Christen pulled her hard erection out of her jeans, stroking it firmly before grabbing her, needing Tobin’s body pressed on top of her own again. Christen unbuttoned the shirt that Tobin was wearing, shrugging it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Tobin quickly stood up, causing Christen to whimper in frustration as she kicked off her jeans. Christen saw how firm Tobin’s dick stood, getting even more wet. 

Letting her hand wander down Christen’s soft skin, Tobin almost couldn’t breathe when she felt how wet Christen was just for her. Tobin decided to tease some more, guiding her dick to Christen’s soaking pussy, rubbing the head over the heated skin, getting slick with Christen’s wetness.

"Oh fuck, Tobin..." Christen moaned at the sensations that were running through her body. She wanted to feel Tobin like never before as she opened her legs more. Tobin teased her for a minute, rubbing her hard cock over Christen’s excited clit, eliciting small whimpers and moans from the woman underneath her. 

Christen dug her fingernails into Tobin’s strong shoulders, rising her hips up. “Please Tobin, fuck me, please...”

“Shhh....” Tobin said as she roughly pushed forward, letting the tip of her dick enter Christen. She had to control herself, her tense body wanting to let go at how good and slick Christen felt around the tip of her cock. She kept herself from going any further, wanting to tease Christen some more. 

"Fuck, you feel so good,Christen. So tight..." Tobin moaned as she slightly thrust again, pulling out and slipping just the tip back into Christen’s slick pussy.

Christen thrust against Tobin, trying to force more of the hard cock into her pussy. “Tobin...fuck me please...I’m begging you.”

Tobin decided to stop the teasing. She roughly thrust forward, her thick, hard cock filling Christen up. Christen moaned in pleasure, wrapping her legs around Tobin, pulling her closer. Tobin’s hips moved at a fast pace, ramming her dick into Christen over and over again, almost punishing her. 

“Oh god, Tobin! Fuck me hard!” Christen almost yelled. She raised her hips up, meeting Tobin’s thrusts as they moved in a frantic rhythm. 

“Gotta be quiet, babe,” Tobin immediately covered Christen’s mouth, trying to keep her silent. There was no real reason for Christen to be quiet since the house was empty, but Tobin was getting off on controlling Christen. “You gonna be quiet?”

Christen nodded as Tobin uncovered her mouth. She didn’t waste a second as she pulled Tobin down, roughly kissing her. With every thrust that Tobin delivered, Christen shivered and moaned, her muscles tightening around Tobin’s hard dick. 

Tobin began to move more powerfully, sliding her cock in and out of Christen, shoving into the hilt. Tobin held down Christen’s wrists, keeping her in place as she continued to penetrate relentlessly. 

“Oh, Tobin! I’m so close,” Christen whimpered. She licked Tobin’s neck, nipping at the hot, sweaty skin. Christen felt Tobin’s sweat drop off onto her slick body; Tobin’s arousing scent all over her. 

“Come for me, baby. Come for me,” Tobin ordered as she leaned down, biting down on Christen’s collarbone. The pleasure/pain mixture was enough to send Christen into bliss as Tobin continued to thrust into her without any mercy. 

“Please, Tobin. I need to hold you....” Christen tried to wrestle out of Tobin’s strong grip. Tobin finally let go of her wrists, allowing her to touch. Christen held on tight as she came, her body trembling with immense pleasure. 

“Tobin...” Christen moaned as she surrendered her body to Tobin’s frenzied strokes. Tobin felt Christen’s wetness gush all over her dick, knowing that she was close. Christen only had a second to recover before the overwhelming feeling of euphoria started to build again. 

“Tobin....” Christen whimpered.

“That’s it baby, come for me again,” Tobin finally allowed herself release. She let out a moan as she came deep inside of Christen, filling her up. Christen came again, her nails scratching down Tobin’s sweaty back. Tobin gripped Christen tightly as their orgasms crashed into one another, exploding in a variety of sensations that sent them over the edge. Tobin immediately fell on top of Christen, all her energy spent. She rested her head on Christen’s chest, listening to her racing heartbeat. 

“I love you so much,” Christen couldn’t stop herself from blurting out. 

Tobin instantly pulled out and laid on the other side of the bed. “This wasn’t anything like that...you know that.”

“What was I supposed to think? You wanted to talk about the kids and then this happened.”

“To be honest, I only said I wanted to talk about the twins so you would sleep with me,” Tobin admitted. “My girlfriend hasn’t put out in a couple of weeks and...I knew you would.”

“You have a girlfriend?!” Christen instantly sat up, feeling horrible for the other women in question. She never would have slept with Tobin if she had known. 

Tobin shrugged. “It probably won’t last too long. I mean she didn’t even come out here to be with me at my parents’ funeral. I think she’s mostly in it for the money, but she’s hot so…”

“Tobin, that’s not right. The Tobin I knew would never do something like this.”

“Well, I’ve changed, Chris. Military changed me a lot. I think I have PTSD now. I’ve been dealing with it in my own way by training and fighting. I had to do a lot of messed up shit during my deployments.”

“Kelley and Ash go to therapy to deal with their post-traumatic stress disorder. Maybe you should look into that,” Christen pulled the blankets closer to her body, suddenly feeling more exposed. 

“Maybe.”

“So, you were never interested in getting back into the twins’ lives. You just wanted to get your dick wet,” Christen accused, almost close to tears.

“I don’t have time to deal with kids. I have a few fights and training to get back to. I’m going back to my life in California. This was only for fun - nothing more.”

Christen jumped out of bed, feeling so used and ashamed. She found her dress, but realized that it was ruined. Instead, she threw on the clothes that Tobin had been wearing, trying to ignore the scent that used to bring comfort and safety. Now, she felt sick to her stomach.

“I don’t believe you, Tobin Heath. You’re a real piece of work,” Christen quickly buttoned up the shirt and slipped on her shoes.

“Come on, Chris. I pay the child support on time and pay more than I have to. I send the twins birthday and Christmas presents. I’m not totally bad,” Tobin tried to defend herself.

Christen glared at her ex. “Oliver and Olivia need more than just money from you. They need you to spend time with them. They ask for you, you know? They always ask about you.”

“They do?”

“Every damn day. When they get up in the morning, they ask if you’re home. They ask if you’ll ever pick them up from preschool. They talk about you everyday. Ollie asks more than Livvy, but Liv is a total momma’s girl,” Christen didn’t bother to try to hide her tears. 

“Well, at least I pay child support. Some people don’t even do that. Are they even mine? I mean we never did a paternity test. How do I know that those kids are even mine?”

“I can’t believe you. I’ve only slept with you, Tobin!” Christen grabbed her phone, searching through her photos until she found one of her son. “And, Oliver looks exactly like you!”

Tobin glanced at the photo that showed Oliver wearing a pair of boxer gloves that were too big for him. He had a huge smile on his face that practically mirrored her own. Tobin had to admit that Oliver was a chip off the old block. 

“I can’t believe that you would insinuate that I would even think about cheating on you when we were together,” Christen tried to wipe her tears away. 

Tobin immediately felt like a jerk at the sight of Christen crying. She wanted to comfort her, hold her, tell her that everything would be okay, but Tobin stayed in place - her foolish pride getting the best of her. 

“I’m sorry, Christen. That was uncalled for.” 

“I just hope that one day, you’ll try to really be in their lives because they are amazing kids. Ollie reminds me of you so much,” Christen let out a sob, her heart breaking at the thought of her children not having Tobin in their lives. “I never thought we would end up like this. We used to love each other so much...now, I don’t even know you anymore.”

“Christen-“ Tobin started.

“I can’t with you right now, Tobin. I’ve got two kids that need me. Our kids. Don’t contact me again unless you’re serious about the twins,” Christen said with finality as she stormed out of the room and down the stairs. 

Tobin heard the front door slam with force and knew that she had fucked up big time. She knew that she needed to follow Christen and try to make things right, but she didn’t move. Tobin knew that for now, her children were better off without her. 

* * *

“Yeah, that wasn’t my proudest moment,” Tobin confessed. “I’m really sorry I did that to you. I was a total jerk that day.”

Christen nodded her head. “Yeah, you were. I took the morning after pill later that night because I did not want to risk getting pregnant by you again.”

“Fair enough. I don’t blame you.”

“The only reasons I don’t totally hate you is because you gave me Oliver and Olivia. And, I still remember how sweet you used to be to me. I remember how much I used to love you,” Christen sighed sadly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

“I know I fucked that all up, but I’m here to stay now. I’m all here for you and the twins. I’ll do whatever I need to do to show you that you three mean the world to me. That maybe someday down the line we can give you and me another chance,” Tobin said.

Christen shook her head. “You’re gonna have to do a lot to convince me that you’re not gonna leave again. I don’t trust you anymore.”

“I know. I’ll do whatever I need to Christen. I just want to be with my family. I’ve finally matured enough to see what’s important. The rest of my family is gone now. I only have you guys now.”

“Well, glad you finally had your come to Jesus moment. At least, the kids are still young enough that they might forget that you’ve been gone for almost six years,” Christen in a sharp voice.

“I totally deserved that.”

“So, are you going to try to fight me for custody? Because I definitely don’t feel comfortable letting them go off with you for a weekend. At least not yet,” Christen revealed one of her biggest fears. She knew Tobin could afford the big lawyers if it ever came down to that. 

“No, that wouldn’t be right. We’re gonna go about this at your pace. A few minutes every couple of days is fine to start out with. I know I don’t deserve more than that right now,” Tobin answered. 

“You think?” 

“Christen, I’m really trying here. The twins are my kids too. I want to be able to co-parent with you at some point,” Tobin pleaded. 

“Where were you when I needed you the most? I gave birth and you weren’t there. I had to give up my soccer scholarship because I couldn’t even play anymore. The only reason I was able to even go to college was because your parents paid for it. I didn’t want them to, but they wouldn’t take no for an answer. You know how hard it was to take care of two kids and go to college? Even with our parents’ help, it was hard. I needed you,” Christen cried, fresh tears cascading down her face.

Tobin didn’t hesitate as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Christen, trying to comfort her. Christen stiffened for a second before surrendering into Tobin’s arms. She threw her arms around Tobin’s broad shoulders, nuzzling into her neck. Christen melted into Tobin’s unique scent that still reminded her of safety and comfort. Harley rubbed her head against Christen’s leg, also trying to provide some solace for the young woman. 

“I’m so sorry about everything. And I know that sorry isn’t enough for what I’ve put you through, but I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere. I’m all in with the kids,” Tobin whispered. The former couple held onto one another for a few more minutes, finding comfort in the familiar feel of each other. In that moment, Tobin realized how much she had missed Christen. 

“Okay,” Christen pulled away slightly. “With the kids, we’ll start slow. I’ll bring them to Dad’s gym tomorrow and you can spend a few minutes with them.”

“A public place, huh?” Tobin shook her head, but knew she shouldn’t complain.

“For the first few times, yes. I bet your temper has gotten worse over the years. And, I know you’ve been arrested a couple of times in California,” Christen explained. 

“Fair enough,” Tobin shrugged. “You know I’m not abusive or anything like that. I would never hurt you or the twins like that. And, those arrests were totally bogus. My ex-girlfriend tried to say that I hit her, but the police let me go after they found no evidence.” 

“I know,” Christen answered. “I know that’s not something you would do. How’s the drinking? Your mom was worried that it was becoming a problem.”

“It was. I was getting drunk every night and making stupid decisions. Sometimes I’d start drinking in the afternoon and just keep at it all day...even while training. I realized I had a problem, and I cut down a lot,” Tobin confessed about her drinking problem.

“Good. I don’t want the kids to see you drunk.”

There were a few seconds of awkward silence. Tobin realized that she didn’t really know anything about Christen anymore. The only thing they had in common now was that they were parents to two five-year-olds. Tobin knew that it was her fault that there was nothing but distance. 

Tobin finally spoke up. “Alright, so tomorrow at the gym. If you ever need anything or the kids need anything, let me know and I'll add money to your account.”

“Thanks, Tobin. That really does mean a lot. I should get back inside and try to wrangle the twins for bed. But, I doubt that they’ll sleep much, especially Oliver. He’s gonna be so excited to see you. He brags to the other kids that you’re on television,” Christen said with a smile, her tears drying up.

Tobin laughed. “Really?” 

“Yeah, Oliver wants to be a fighter like you when he grows up. He’ll tell anyone who’ll listen about you,” Christen replied. 

“I’m still sorry, Christen. I’m going to be better,” Tobin promised. “You think we could ever give us another chance?”

“Maybe. You’ll really have to impress me with the kids. But, maybe for now, we can try to be friends. I don’t automatically forgive you, but it’s a start,” Christen offered.

“It’s more than I deserve so I’ll take it.”

Christen knelt down and started to pet Harley. She had immediately noticed the pit bull when she first stepped out the front door, and resisted the urge to pet the dog during her talk with Tobin. 

“Who’s this sweet girl?” 

“This is Harley. I saved her from a fighting ring. She’s been with me since.”

“She’s so cute, especially in her little doggie sweater,” Christen petted the pooch a few more times before standing up. 

“So...tomorrow,” Tobin awkwardly said, unsure if she should hug Christen goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Christen gave Tobin a friendly hug. “Bye, Tobin.”

“Bye.”

Tobin watched as Christen glanced at her one more time before stepping inside the house and locking the door behind her. Tobin noticed how cold the evening air had become as darkness started to take over the sky.

“Come on, Harley. Let’s go home,” Tobin led the pit bull down the porch steps and onto the sidewalk. That night, for the first time, in a long time, Tobin prayed for strength to truly turn her life around and be the parent that her children deserved. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobin arrived at the gym before seven o’clock, ready for hours of grueling training. She felt bad about leaving Harley behind at the house, but she had rearranged for local teenager Mallory Pugh, to visit every couple of hours to take the dog out for a walk. The teenager had been ecstatic to earn a couple hundred of bucks and an autograph from Tobin. 

“Ready for your first day?” Cody asked. “So, your fight is a main event...so it could go on for twenty-five minutes. A lot of people are expecting Marta to annihilate the new kid. We need to work on your cardio so you don’t get tired in there. You’re used to knocking out your opponent in the first round, but trust me, this fight is gonna go past five minutes. So, you ready?”

“Let’s rock n’ roll,” Tobin said in determination.

“Alright, drop and give me one hundred,” Cody ordered.

“One hundred push-ups?!”

“Yup. Well, now that you’re arguing, let’s make it one hundred and fifty. Like the good ol’ military days, I remember those, Heath,” Cody sternly instructed.

“Yes, Coach,” Tobin muttered as she dropped to the ground and started to do push-up after push-up as Cody counted.

“Thirty. Thirty. Thirty. Oh, look, thirty again. How about another thirty,” Cody deliberately repeated a few numbers over and over again. Tobin inwardly cursed the man, but didn’t stop. 

About seven hours later, Tobin almost regretted her decision to pick Cody as her coach. The man pushed her like no other coach had before. Not even her boot camp instructors were as tough. Cody made her run fifteen miles, then had her lift some weights. Over the last few hours, she worked on her footwork in the octagon until it was to Cody’s liking. He had her run through a few exercises over and over again, until he was satisfied. Finally, Tobin hit the punching bag, showing off how hard and fast she was able to punch.

Cody glanced at his watch. “Heath, our session is almost done, so drop and give me another one hundred.”

“Serious?” Tobin’s arms already felt weak from all the rigorous training she had already endured. 

“Sounds like more backtalk. Let’s make it another one hundred and fifty.”

“Fuck,” Tobin groaned as she started to do even more push-ups. Cody counted, repeating some numbers again for his enjoyment mostly. 

“And…one hundred and fifty. Alright, Heath, we’re done for the day. Be ready for tomorrow because it will be a lot tougher than today was. We’re gonna do mat training and sparring,” Cody said. 

“Yes, Coach,” Tobin panted as she collapsed on the floor. She was drenched with sweat, trying to catch her breath on the floor. Her muscles were worn out and sore. Tobin thought she had been in great shape before, but no one pushed her like Coach Press did.

“You did good, Tobin,” Cody handed her a bottle of water. “Tomorrow, your other two coaches will be here. I contacted them yesterday and they both agreed to help train you.”

“Who are my other coaches?” Tobin drank nearly the whole bottle in one gulp, pouring the rest on her face. 

“You’ll see tomorrow,” Cody answered. 

Just then, the door to the gym opened, allowing in some afternoon sunshine. Tobin sat up, expecting to see Christen and the twins. Instead, Kelley O’Hara and Ashlyn Harris walked into the gym, both surprised to see her.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Tobin’s really here,” Ashlyn laughed. 

Tobin jumped up, excited to see her former best friends. They had been close in high school, all three on the soccer and wrestling teams. Since Kelley and Ashlyn were also alpha women, they had been required to do their military training after graduation like Tobin. Instead of the Marines, Kelley and Ashlyn were shipped to the Army and had lost touch with Tobin over the years. 

“Hey, guys. It’s great to see you two,” Tobin started to say. She noticed that Kelley was glaring at her. 

Tobin barely had time to say anything else before Kelley marched up to her and punched her in the face, hard. Tobin stumbled back a few steps, surprised.

“That’s for leaving Christen and being a deadbeat,” Kelley almost growled.

“Okay, I totally deserve that,” Tobin agreed. Kelley punched her again, this time knocking Tobin to the floor. 

“And, that’s for being in town for a few days and not saying shit to me and Ashlyn, you prick. And, for not even talking to us at your folks’ funeral,” Kelley lunged on Tobin, grabbing her shirt, making a motion to punch her again. The rest of the gym goers watched curiously, waiting for a fight to break out. 

Cody was about to step in, but was stopped by Ashlyn.

“Trust me. Kelley’s done with the punches...I think,” Ashlyn shrugged. “And, if she’s not, at least it’ll be a good show.”

Kelley and Tobin glared at one another for a few seconds before they both started laughing. Cody slightly relaxed. He knew that Kelley O’Hara could be unpredictable at times.

“You bastard! You’re home for good, now? That’s what Chris told me!” Kelley ruffled up Tobin’s hair before jumping off, and helping her up. 

“Yeah, I’m here for real now,” Tobin answered. Kelley pulled her into a bone crushing hug that her sore muscles objected to. 

“It’ll be good to have the gang together again,” Ashlyn pushed Kelley aside, so she could hug Tobin. “Just don’t do anything that will force me to arrest you.”

“Yeah...yeah. My partying days are over. Right now, my focus is Christen, the kids, and the UFC,” Tobin said.

“Go take a shower, Heath. You got sweat all over me,” Kelley complained.

“Well, you’re the one who punched me. Good punch by the way. It’ll probably leave a bruise,” Tobin touched her cheek where Kelley had decked her, the area a little tender.

Cody spoke up. “Go take a shower, Heath. Chris and the kids will be here in a few minutes.”

“We’ll get out of your way, Tobin. But, how about a drink later? We can all catch up. I’ll bring Rapinoe and Horan by also,” Ashlyn suggested. 

“Yes!! We need a good drinking night together,” Kelley agreed. “Oh, wait...maybe you shouldn’t drink, Tobin. Your mom used to be worried that you had a problem with alcohol.”

“Oh, right! Damn, sorry Tobs. We don’t have to drink,” Ashlyn added.

“Guys, it’s all good. I can control myself and only drink a couple. You guys can come over to my place this evening,” Tobin said.

“Awesome! I’ll bring some of the good beer,” Ashlyn replied.

“Prepare to be roasted and dogged by all of us for leaving your kids behind,” Kelley informed Tobin.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you guys,” Tobin shrugged. 

Ashlyn and Kelley talked with Tobin for a few more minutes before giving her another hug. Tobin looked forward to hanging out with her friends later that evening. It had been years since they all just hung out, talked, joked, and drank together. After Kelley and Ashlyn left, Tobin took a quick shower and waited for Christen to show up. Cody stepped into his office to give the little family some privacy. There were only a few other gym goers left so he wasn’t too worried about them being interrupted. 

Finally, a few minutes later, the door opened again. This time, two rambunctious children ran through the door followed by Christen.

“Toby!!” Oliver made a beeline towards Tobin, jumping right into her arms. 

Tobin laughed as she effortlessly picked him up. “Hey, little man, how’s it going?”

“Awesome! I was good for Mommy today.”

“Oh, you were, huh?”

“Yup! And, I drew you a picture!” Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He slowly unfolded it and proudly displayed his artwork for Tobin.

“Wow, kiddo. That’s a cool picture.”

“Yeah, it’s our family. See? You, Mommy, me, Livvy, and Harley!” 

“That’s pretty neato, Ollie,” Tobin admired the picture. She marveled at how much Oliver looked like her. They had the same brown hair, same skin tone, same goofy smile. Oliver’s eyes were green, probably the only trait that he inherited from Christen. 

Oliver glanced at Tobin with a serious look on his little face. “You promise not to leave again?”

“I promise, buddy,” Tobin held her fist up for a fist bump, which Oliver excitedly reciprocated. Tobin glanced over at Christen, where Olivia was hiding behind her. 

“Sorry, Livvy can be shy off and on when she’s getting to know someone,” Christen apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tobin smiled as Olivia poked her head out from behind Christen. Little Olivia looked exactly like her mother, both having the same dark, slightly curly hair and vibrant green eyes. Tobin noticed the shirt that Olivia was wearing had several Disney Princesses on it. 

“Cool shirt, Livvy. I’m guessing you wanna be a Princess also?” Tobin asked. 

“Grandpa says I’m already a strong Princess,” Olivia shyly said. She held her teddy bear close. Tobin recognized that it was the present that she had sent for her last birthday. Tobin felt a pang of sadness, realizing how much the kids really loved and missed her. She vowed to be better for her children. 

“Oh, so I’ve got a Princess now, huh?” 

Olivia shyly nodded again. 

“Who’s your favorite Disney Princess?” Tobin asked.

“Mulan!” Olivia answered excitedly.

“So, cool! Mulan’s my favorite one too!” 

Oliver piped up. “My favorite movie is _Oliver and Company_ because the kitty’s name is Oliver!”

“Wow! Right on, kiddo. Those two are like my favorite movies ever,” Tobin said. 

Olivia’s beautiful eyes lit up. “Really? Can you watch the movies with us, Toby?”

“Sure thing, Princess. We can watch all the movies together.”

Olivia timidly walked up to Tobin, raising her arms up to be held like her brother. Tobin bent down and swiftly picked up her daughter, both her children in her arms. Oliver and Olivia hugged Tobin tight, almost afraid that she would disappear again. 

Christen tried to keep her composure as the moment she never thought would happen materialized right in front of her. The twins looked so happy with Tobin that for a second, Christen believed that they could be a happy family. She knew that Tobin still had a lot to prove, but maybe it could work out between them. 

Christen pulled out her phone, taking a few pictures of the cute moment. Tobin smiled her first real smile in a long time, realizing what she had been missing in her life.

“I always promise to protect and love you guys,” Tobin whispered to the twins. 

She smiled at the camera for Christen. Their eyes met, a little spark igniting between the former lovers. Christen instantly felt the butterflies in her stomach at the sight of Tobin’s goofy smile, so many emotions resurfacing that she couldn’t ignore. 

Christen prayed that this was truly a new beginning for her small family and that Tobin wouldn’t walk out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are interested, I’ll add some more. Or if there’s something you want to see, drop me a line. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The title of this chapter is inspired by the song How’s It Going To Be by Third Eye Blind.


	2. It’s All Coming Back to Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and love! I really appreciate it so much.

Over the next two weeks, Tobin got into a set routine at the gym. She would train for most of the day and see the twins whenever Christen brought them to the gym to visit after school or on the weekend. Tobin didn’t complain that she only had a few minutes with her kids everyday. She knew she was lucky to get even that. 

Tobin convinced Cody to let her bring Harley to the gym. Cody finally relented when he noticed how much the gym goers loved having the pit bull around, especially one that would fetch cold water bottles from the cooler. Plus, the twins loved spending time with Harley when they visited Tobin at the gym. 

“You ready for some sparring with Lloyd?” Cody asked. 

Tobin nodded. “You think I’m ready for that?” 

“You’ve been putting in the work for the last couple of weeks with Lloyd and Sauerbrunn. Let’s see what you’re made of,” Cody replied as he led Tobin to an empty octagon cage.

Nearly two weeks ago, Tobin was surprised to find Cody waiting for her at the gym with the famous Becky Sauerbrunn and Carli Lloyd. Tobin had almost been flabbergasted as Cody nonchalantly introduced her new coaches. Coach Press simply shrugged his shoulders and told Tobin that he had made a few famous connections in the fighting world over the last few years. 

Becky Sauerbrunn was a two-time gold Olympic wrestling champion and kickboxing warrior. She held the record for the most wins in the kickboxing ring, knocking out her last opponent in less than a minute. Now, she was retired from the fighting world and spent most of her time coaching others.

Carli Lloyd was a former UFC champion, only retiring after losing her throne to Abby Wambach. The brutal twenty-five minute fight went down as one of the best brawls in history. Wambach was declared the winner by a controversial split decision, becoming the new champion. Carli decided to step away from the game since she already made the big bucks from all her winnings and sponsors. 

The first day that Carli stepped into the gym, she wanted to see where Tobin was at - skillswise. An impromptu fight quickly took place, Tobin too cocky for her own good. She figured that Lloyd had been out of the game too long to really be a threat. But, Tobin was dead wrong. Carli knocked her out in less than ten minutes, giving her a black eye in the process. Christen had been so concerned that day, telling Tobin to go easy on the training. Instead, Tobin trained harder, determined to outlast Lloyd in the ring. 

Cody handed Tobin some headgear to put on. “So, from studying the film of Marta’s last few fights, we know that she’s gonna try to knock you out in the first two rounds.”

“Yeah, I’ll be ready for all that. I know which moves she favors,” Tobin slipped on her training gloves.

“Okay, good. But, you aren’t used to getting hit. You’re used to doing the hitting. Trust me, Marta’s gonna land some shots on you. You’re gonna have to learn to endure those hard hits,” Cody opened the octagon cage where Carli Lloyd paced inside, waiting. Becky stood on the sidelines, ready to shout orders. Harley sat down next to her, looking unamused. 

“Alright, I can handle a few hits, no problem,” Tobin shrugged.

“But can you endure these hits, kiddo? Marta hits hard, but who hits harder than Marta?” Cody asked.

“Wambach?” Tobin guessed.

“Yup. But who hits harder than Wambach?” Cody questioned.

Tobin glanced at the cage. “Carli Lloyd.”

“Bingo. So, you’re gonna do some sparring with Lloyd. Protect yourself, but let her hit you at times, because you need to get used to those shots. You’re gonna get to the point where Lloyd hits you and it won’t even faze you. But, we gotta work up to that point,” Cody explained.

“Yeah, Marta’s gonna be in for a surprise when she lands a hard punch on you, expecting you to fall and it doesn’t even make you stumble. You’re gonna have one hell of a chin when we get done,” Becky added.

“We’re gonna do this today. You’re gonna rest for the next few days because of the Thanksgiving holiday and then when we get back on Monday, back to this,” Cody crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Alright, I’m ready,” Tobin stepped into the cage, after putting in her mouthpiece, facing Carli Lloyd. 

“You’ve got your cup on? Wouldn’t want to hurt the family jewels,” Carli laughed.

Tobin nodded, jumping in place a few times to warm up her muscles. 

“Alright, Lloyd, you have my permission to beat the living hell outta Heath...just don’t kill her,” Cody joked, before turning to Tobin. “Keep your cool in there, kid.”

Cody blew his whistle, signaling the start of the fight. Carli immediately stepped forward in a flash, landing a hard punch to Tobin’s abdomen. She stumbled back a couple of steps, tolerating one of the hardest hits ever experienced. Tobin shook off the pain, moving forward to Carli, landing a few good shots on her. 

Becky and Cody both yelled instructions to Tobin from the corner. The sparring went on for almost an hour, until Cody finally blew the whistle, ending the fight since neither Carli or Tobin would back down. 

“Good fight, Heath. You’re pretty tough because I wasn’t holding back. Get some rest for the next few days since you’ll probably be all bruised up. Good game, kid,” Carli pulled off Tobin’s headgear, ruffling up her hair. 

“Thanks, Coach Lloyd,” Tobin leaned against the octagon cage, the pain starting to settle in as her adrenaline wore off. 

“Alright, Heath. You’re done for the day. Big improvement from that first fight...you barely lasted ten minutes before,” Becky announced, which earned some laughs from other gym goers that heard.

One guy shouted to Tobin. “Gotta learn to last longer than that, Heath. Feel sorry for your lady friends!”

“Hey! I definitely do not have any problems in that department,” Tobin countered back. The guys around her laughed. 

“Okay, settle down guys. Enough of that,” Cody injected. He definitely did not want to hear about Tobin’s bedroom activities. 

“Sorry, Coach,” Tobin apologized. 

“Carli and Becky, good training today. We’ll see you in a few days. Have a good Thanksgiving,” Cody said as Becky and Carli both hugged him goodbye.

“Oh, yes! No push-ups!” Tobin jumped out of the cage.

“Almost forgot! Drop and give me one hundred, Tobin,” Cody ordered. Becky and Carli both laughed as Tobin groaned. The two coaches gathered up their duffel bags and petted Harley.

“See you in a few days, Heath. Get some rest,” Carli called to Tobin before leaving the building.

“Have a good Thanksgiving, Tobin,” Becky followed. 

“Drop and give me one hundred, kid,” Cody instructed.

“Come on, Carli just beat the crap outta me, practically,” Tobin started to argue.

Cody glanced at her sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do I hear backtalk, Heath?”

“No, sir,” Tobin dropped down and started to do her push-ups. Cody repeated a few numbers over and over again, amused when Tobin started to curse. 

“...ninety-nine...and one hundred,” Cody finally decided to stop torturing Tobin.

He tossed her a towel as she sat on the ground, catching her breath. Harley trotted up to her owner with a cold water bottle in her mouth, dropping it next to Tobin. 

“Thanks, girl,” Tobin petted Harley before taking a big drink of water.

“So, Tobin, what are your Thanksgiving plans?” Cody asked.

“Nothing much. I was planning on spending the day with Harley. Going for a run and working out at my home gym.”

“No plans with Kelley or Ashlyn?”

“Nah. They invited me to their family get-togethers, but I don’t wanna impose or anything. I was just gonna spend the day at home.”

Cody sighed. “You should come over and spend Thanksgiving with us. You shouldn’t be alone, especially since it’s around the time of your parents’ accident. It’s a difficult time for us, too.”

“Thanks, Cody but I can’t intrude on your family. And, I don’t wanna make Christen uncomfortable. I’ll be alright,” Tobin declined. 

Cody shook his head, remembering how stubborn Tobin could be. “I talked to Christen about it. She wants you to be there and the kids would love to spend the day with you.”

“I don’t know, Coach. I gotta keep up with my weight limit so I was just gonna spend the next few days building some more muscle.”

“Oh, come on, Tobin. You’re still five pounds below the 145 weight limit. You’ll be fine.”

“I can’t-“

Cody interrupted. “Damn it, Tobin! Quit being so damn stubborn. We’re still your family. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed at you for leaving, but I’m willing to push all that aside for the twins. They want to spend time with you.”

“Everything’s so different now. How am I supposed to just go into your house and act like a family? Especially after what I did to you guys? What I did to Chris?” Tobin argued.

“You’ve got to forgive yourself, kiddo. You’re trying to do better. I can respect that,” Cody patted Tobin on the shoulder.

“How do you not hate me?”

“I’m still mad, don’t get me wrong. But, I get to take out my frustration at you during training. That’s why you feel like you’re gonna die by the end of it,” Cody let out a hearty laugh.

“That’s comforting. But, okay, I’ll go over for Thanksgiving. Should I bring anything?” Tobin asked.

“Nope. Just be hungry. You know how much food Stacy likes to make.”

“I remember.”

“Alright, kid. Go shower up since Christen and the twins will be here in a few minutes,” Cody ruffled up Tobin’s hair before heading to his office. 

Tobin took a quick shower and headed out to the front, waiting for Christen and the twins. During the short visits with the kids, Tobin and Christen only made small talk here and there since Tobin focused on the twins. Tobin really wanted to talk to Christen about anything, but wasn’t sure where to start. It was definitely a far cry from the days when the two could talk about anything and everything with each other. 

The door opened, revealing Oliver and Olivia Heath, both with big smiles on their little faces at the sight of Tobin.

“Toby!” Both kids shouted in unison, running up to her, arms held out. Christen couldn’t stop the smile that formed as the children raced to Tobin. 

“Hey, kiddos! Were you both good for Mommy today?” Tobin swooped up the twins into her arms, forgetting how sore her body was from all the training. Olivia had overcome her shyness after meeting Tobin a few more times. Now, the little girl never wanted to leave Tobin when it was time to go. 

“We were super good! Since there’s no school today, we helped clean the house and baked some cookies with Nana,” Oliver excitedly recounted his day while Harley jumped around, happy to see the twins. 

“Sounds pretty sweet. You better save me some of those cookies!” Tobin leaned over, kissing his cheek. She noticed that Olivia seemed a little quiet. “And, what about you, Livvy? Did my little Princess have a good day?”

“Yeah, Toby. I watched _Wonder Woman_ today. She’s so cool. And, she’s stronger than Batman,” Olivia burrowed her little face into Tobin’s neck. 

“Wonder Woman is pretty awesome. Not gonna lie,” Tobin said. 

“Could she beat you up, Toby? You’re like the toughest person I know” Oliver curiously asked. 

Tobin laughed. “Oh yeah, Wonder Woman could totally whoop my-“

“Language,” Christen interrupted.

“Oh, right! Sorry, Chris. But yeah, she could totally beat me up,” Tobin answered. She set the twins down onto the ground, kissing Olivia’s cheek in the process. The children started to pet and love on Harley, much to the pitbull’s delight. 

“Can we fight you, Toby? I gotta practice to be a good fighter like you when I grow up,” Oliver animatedly asked. 

“Sure, Ollie. You guys go to Grandpa’s office and put your gloves on. I’ll be there in a minute,” Tobin instructed as she gave the twins a fist bump. They ran off to Cody’s office with Harley following. 

“I get to fight with Toby first!” Olivia claimed.

“No, I do! I’m older than you!” Oliver argued.

“By only five minutes,” his sister countered back as the siblings raced away, their competitive streak fully on display. 

Christen smiled, glancing at her ex. She noticed that Tobin had rolled up the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt, showing off her muscled forearms. Christen shook her head, trying not to think about how much she found that attractive.

“They definitely get their competitiveness from you,” Christen said, trying to occupy her mind with tame thoughts.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Tobin laughed. “But, is something wrong with Olivia? She seemed a little quieter than usual.”

Christen was surprised that Tobin noticed the change in their daughter’s behavior. Olivia ran around and was playing with her brother, but she wasn’t quite herself. Usually only Christen was able to tell when Olivia was starting to come down with something.

“Livvy’s a little under the weather. There’s no fever and she’s still running around and playing, but she’ll probably get sick in a couple of days. That’s usually what happens,” Christen answered. “Hopefully, it won’t be anything too serious.”

“Hopefully. That reminds me. The new insurance cards for the twins came in yesterday,” Tobin reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. After shuffling through it for a second, she pulled out a couple of cards, handing them over to Christen. Along with the child support, Tobin had been ordered to pay for the twins’ health insurance and any doctor bills since she made more money. 

“Thanks, Tobin,” Christen said as she put the cards into her purse.

“Cody invited me over for Thanksgiving. Are you sure that you’re okay with that?” 

“Yeah, the twins will love spending the day with you,” Christen smiled at Tobin. 

Tobin felt her heart stop at the sight of a real smile on Christen’s face. Tobin couldn’t help but stare at the mother of her children, marveling in her beauty. It was as if Tobin realized for the first time how Christen had blossomed into a beautiful woman over the years. Christen felt the weight of Tobin’s intense stare, trying not to let it affect her. 

“What?” Christen asked, forcing Tobin out of her trance.

“Nothing. You’re just so beautiful,” Tobin admitted, closing the distance between them, forgetting the rest of the world. 

Tobin looked into Christen’s gorgeous green eyes, lost in their depths. Christen’s glances moved from Tobin’s intense dark eyes to her lips, wanting to taste them again. The butterflies in Christen’s stomach went wild as she stepped closer, lost to desire. She felt like she was thirteen again, nervously sharing her first kiss with Tobin. Meanwhile, Tobin’s heart raced as she watched Christen lick her lips before inching closer. Suddenly, Oliver ran up to his parents, unknowingly breaking up the moment. 

“Toby!! You’re taking forever!” the little boy pouted. He was already wearing his red boxing gloves. 

Tobin let out a deep breath, taking a couple of steps back. “I’m on my way, buddy. I was just talking to your mom.”

“Mommy, are you gonna watch us beat up Toby?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, sweetie. It’s definitely something I’m looking forward to,” Christen said with a smirk. Oliver flashed his signature goofy smile before running off to join his sister. 

“You guys better take it easy on me,” Tobin shouted to the retreating boy. 

Tobin turned to Christen. “I’m sorry about what just almost happened. I know we aren’t there yet and we might not ever be. I’ll try to be better.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Tobin. I wanted to also,” Christen replied. 

“Still,” Tobin leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on Christen’s cheek. “I want to do this right.”

Tobin ran to join the twins in a boxing ring, leaving Christen a little speechless. She touched her cheek where Tobin had kissed her, her skin tingling from only the chaste contact. Christen watched as Tobin played around in the ring with the twins, letting them gang up on her. More than once, Oliver and Olivia tackled Tobin down, jumping on her a few times. Tobin ignored the pain from her training, happy to see her children so carefree. 

Christen felt her heart skip a beat, watching as Tobin laughed with the twins. There was no way Christen could deny that she still wanted to be with Tobin, but she was scared to open up to her. After all, Tobin could leave again if she wanted to. Christen didn’t want to risk another broken heart. She continued to watch Tobin and kids, not sure exactly how to handle her resurfacing feelings. 

* * *

A couple of days later, Tobin found herself on the Press’s front porch with Harley. She nervously rang the doorbell and waited. Tobin hadn’t stepped foot in the Press house for almost six years and wasn’t sure what to expect. Harley glanced over at her as if telling her to chill out. 

“I’m nervous, alright? They already love you. I’m trying to get back into their good graces, especially with Stacy. Disappointing her makes me feel like a failure,” Tobin whispered to the brindle pitbull that sat next to her.

She glanced down at her outfit, hoping that Stacy would approve. Tobin wore a pair of jeans that were a bit baggy with a pair of black dress boots. She had thrown on a dark blue, buttoned-up, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off her watch. Under Tobin’s shirt, she wore her dog tags. She had two bouquets of flowers for Christen and Stacy, and a couple of special presents for the twins. 

Tobin stood anxiously. The fifteen-mile run that she had done earlier that day did little to quell her nerves. Finally, the front door started to open as Christen came into view, flashing a small smile at Tobin. 

The former Marine nearly forgot how to breathe for a second when she caught sight of Christen’s beauty. Tobin tried to be discreet as she checked out her ex-girlfriend. Christen wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blue blouse that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had minimal makeup on and her long, black hair was slightly curly. 

“Tobin, you okay?” Christen asked.

Tobin realized that she had been caught staring. 

“Sorry...it’s just that you look gorgeous,” Tobin said. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Christen blushed, trying to ignore the effect that Tobin had on her. No one ever made her feel giddy like her ex always managed to. 

“Oh, these are for you. I remember how much you love lilies,” Tobin handed Christen a bouquet of pink, purple, and white lilies. 

“That’s sweet, Tobin,” Christen admired the beautiful flowers before turning her attention to Harley. The pitbull wore a sweater that had a turkey on it. “The kids are gonna love Harley’s sweater.”

“I thought they would get a kick out of it,” Tobin stepped into the warm house, glancing around. It was exactly how she remembered it, except there were pictures of the twins on the walls. There were a couple of toys out, but the house was relatively neat. 

“Tobin Powell Heath! You haven’t even visited me since you got into town. I’ve only seen you once!” Stacy appeared from the kitchen, holding her arms out for a hug. 

“I’m sorry. Stacy, I just didn’t know if I was welcomed...after everything,” Tobin admitted as she hugged Stacy. 

“You’re always welcomed here, Tobin. We’re family after all,” Stacy patted Tobin’s stomach. “I hope you’re hungry. You need to eat more...all that training you do.”

“Yes, ma’am. These are for you,” Tobin handed Stacy the bouquet of orange and yellow roses - the older woman’s favorite. Cody greeted Tobin with a firm handshake.

“Can we talk for a minute, Tobin? Before the twins get ahold of you?” Cody asked.

“Sure thing, Coach,” Tobin followed Cody into the office area so they could speak privately.

“I got a call from the UFC. They want to move your fight,” Cody revealed.

“To when?”

“Next month in Las Vegas, December 21st. One of the co-main event fighters had to drop out for family issues. No one else wants to step up because it’s only a few weeks away. Marta’s team wants to take it. They faxed over the new contract,” Cody handed Tobin a piece of paper that listed the terms of the new fight. 

“Still twenty-five minutes?” Tobin read the new contract. 

“Yup. Everyone wants to see how the Bellator champ will do in the UFC, that’s why they’re offering the co-main event spot on the pay-per-view. And, they’ll double your pay. Plus, Georgie Newman’s fight is first on the main card, so everyone’s gonna be watching, hoping she’ll be knocked out,” Cody replied, glancing over at Tobin. “You know you’ll have to fight Newman to get to Wambach, right?”

“Yeah. I’m hoping I get to fight Newman. The sooner the better,” Tobin said in a determined voice.

Georgia “Georgie” Newman was the most controversial fighter on the UFC roster. She was a professed white supremacist, sporting numerous white power tattoos and always carried a Confederate and Trump flag on her way to ring. Georgie’s favorite tactic was to taunt her opponents, especially if they were a different race. If they weren’t, she would bring up any family members who weren’t Caucasian. Georgie only got away with her behavior because her fights drew in a lot of viewers, many hoping that she would be knocked out. So far, only a couple of fighters, including Abby Wambach had been able to beat Georgie.

“If you do get to fight Newman down the road, she’ll probably bring up the twins since they’re mixed and that’s part of her gimmick,” Cody warned.

“I dare her to say anything about my kids. I’ll kill her,” Tobin almost growled. 

“That’s the idea. I don’t think her opponent will win against her. Newman might call you out. I’ve seen an interview where you were brought up and she’s itching to fight you.”

“Well, let’s get this Marta fight done, so I can deal with Georgie,” Tobin signed the contract. 

“Alright, I’ll call back and say we accept. I’ll fax this back, also. And, I’ll call Carli and Becky, let them know that when we hit the gym on Monday, we’re gonna train you hard. You ready for this, Heath?” Cody asked his fighter one last time. 

“Totally. I’m ready to get this show on the road,” Tobin nodded, determined.

Cody patted Tobin’s shoulder. “Alright, kid. I’ll make the calls tomorrow. Go spend time with the twins. They’ve been talking about you all morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and one more thing, Tobin. Stacy and I are going away for the weekend. It’s nothing special...just a bed and breakfast down south, near Austin. We’ll be leaving after dinner and be back by Sunday. I expect you to keep an eye on Chris and the kids while we’re gone,” Cody instructed.

“Oh yeah, definitely, Coach. I’ll just be down the road if they need anything,” Tobin said as she and Cody stepped out of the office. 

Christen knew what her father had spoken to Tobin about. She wondered what Tobin had decided, hoping that her ex wouldn’t push herself too hard. She thought taking on a fight too soon wasn’t a good idea. No matter what Tobin had done to her in the past, Christen didn’t want to see her get seriously injured. Before Christen had time to ask, the twins appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Toby!!” The twins ran down the stairs, nearly toppling Tobin over as they ran into her for a fierce hug. Harley ran around the living room, excitedly barking.

“You guys settle down. You nearly made Tobin fall,” Christen reprimanded the children.

“Sorry, Toby,” Oliver said in a sad voice. 

“No worries, little man. It just means that you guys are getting stronger. You both can almost knock me over,” Tobin knelt down to hug Olivia and Oliver. They both eagerly threw their arms around her shoulders, hugging her tight.

Tobin pulled out the teddy bears from the plastic bag that she was holding. “I got you guys something.”

“Oh! So, cool! Look Mommy!! It’s so sick!” Oliver proudly showed off the teddy bear that Tobin handed him. The teddy bear had on a pair of boxing gloves and some boxing shorts.

“It’s really cute,” Christen couldn’t help but smile at her son’s excitement. 

Tobin held up the other bear for her daughter. “And, Olivia, you get a really special bear.”

The little girl’s eyes lit up at the sight of a teddy bear in a Marine dress blue uniform, including the hat and a dog tag that was engraved with Olivia’s name. 

“This teddy bear was in the military like you, Toby?” Olivia innocently asked.

“Yup. But, now he just wants to go everywhere with you,” Tobin said with a grin. She noticed that her daughter still didn’t seem one hundred percent. 

“I love you, Toby,” Olivia rushed forward, giving Tobin another hug.

“I love you, too, sweetie,” Tobin replied. 

Christen tried to keep her emotions in check. Seeing how good Tobin was with the kids, made her experience so many mixed feelings. She wondered briefly how different her and the twins’ lives would have been if Tobin hadn't walked away all those years ago. Christen shook her head, trying not to dwell on the past, especially when Tobin was trying. 

“And, I got you guys something super special,” Tobin pulled out a couple of small black hoodies from the bag. They were UFC official and had “Heath” in red letters on the back.

“Wow! These have our last names!” Oliver enthusiastically showed his grandparents the hoodie.

“So cool!” Olivia agreed.

“Yeah, so now, when I have a fight, you guys can be my biggest fans,” Tobin said as she helped Olivia zip up the hoodie.

“Come on, Toby! I wanna show you my room!” Ollie pulled on Tobin’s hand.

“I wanna show you my room, too!” Olivia grabbed Tobin’s other hand. 

“Guess I’m being kidnapped,” Tobin shrugged as the twins led her up the stairs to their rooms. Christen decided to stay in the living room so Tobin could spend some time with the kids on her own.

“At least she’s good with the twins,” Cody commented as he watched the sports announcers talk about the upcoming game. Harley had her head on his lap, enjoying the pets and scratches that Cody was giving her. 

“Tobin’s amazing with them. It kinda makes me angry that they missed out on knowing her for the last five years,” Christen admitted. 

Stacy stepped into the room, hearing the conversation. “Well, sweetheart, Tobin’s trying. We’ve gotta give her that much. The kids deserve to have both their parents around.”

“I know,” Christen replied. “I’m afraid that Tobin will try to fight for custody. What if she tries to move away again and the twins have to go with her for weeks at a time?”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Chris. As long as you guys get along, then Tobin has no reason to bring the courts into this. Just relax,” Cody tried to sooth his daughter. 

“Dad, did Tobin accept the fight for next month?” Christen asked.

“Yup. It’s good for her. It will give her lots of exposure.”

“Are you sure that Tobin’s ready?” 

“Tobin’s in the best shape of her life and she can go an hour in the ring with Carli Lloyd. She’s more than ready. Tobin could fight Marta and be ready to fight again that same night. She’ll be fine,” Cody knew that his daughter was worried about Tobin’s safety. 

“You’re right. I just worry,” Christen took a deep breath.

“That’s what mother’s do. We worry,” Stacy gave her daughter a warm hug that helped melt Christen’s worries away. 

Meanwhile, the twins each showed Tobin their bedrooms. Oliver’s room was a typical little boy’s room with Marvel and DC posters on the walls. He had a shelf that housed some books, dinosaur figurines, and a few Lego sets. Tobin noticed all the sports equipment in his room, hoping that she had a future athlete on her hands. Olivia’s room was adorned with posters of Disney Princesses and of soccer superstar Mia Hamm. The little girl had glow-in-the dark star stickers on her ceiling and a few pictures of various planets on the door. Tobin was proud to see the Star Wars toys on the shelf, along with a few space Lego sets. She also noticed that a telescope had been set up. 

“I wanna be an astronaut when I grow up!” Olivia proudly exclaimed. 

“That’s pretty cool, sweetie. I bet you’re gonna be the smartest astronaut ever,” Tobin said proudly. 

Afterwards, Tobin and the twins went back downstairs where Cody still sat in the same spot, watching the Dallas Cowboys game that was about to kick off. Christen and Stacy were busy in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. Tobin tried to help, but Stacy insisted that she go watch the game. Tobin sat down on the couch with both kids on her lap, all of them intently watching the game. Even Cody felt a little tug on his heartstrings at the sight of his grandchildren with Tobin. He promptly took a picture and sent it to his daughter.

Christen’s phone dinged and she wasn’t prepared for the picture that greeted her. Tobin rested against the couch cushions, each arm wrapped protectively around a twin. The twins leaned against her, both resting their head on her chest. She knew the kids probably didn’t care about the football game. They only wanted to be close to Tobin. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Stacy asked when she noticed that Christen was tearing up. She glanced at the phone, smiling at the picture. “Those kids really do love Tobin, don’t they?”

“That’s why I’m afraid that she’s gonna leave again. They will be so heartbroken if she walks away again,” Christen wiped away a few tears.

“We have to have faith that Tobin won’t do that. For what it’s worth, I think Tobin’s really here to stay,” Stacy pulled Christen into a much needed hug. “Come on, dear...no more sad thoughts. It’s supposed to be a happy day.”

“Okay, no more sad thoughts,” Christen agreed, her mother’s presence bringing her comfort.

“That’s my baby,” Stacy placed a quick kiss on her daughter’s forehead before going back to dinner preparations. 

During halftime, Stacy announced that dinner was ready. Cody paused the game, the twins jumping up in excitement. They both grabbed Tobin’s hand, leading her to the dining room. 

“This looks amazing, Stacy and Chris. Thanks again for inviting me,” Tobin said as she sat down next to Christen, at the end of the table. 

“Cody said you tried to decline. If you had, I would have dragged you here by your ear, Tobin Heath. You’re stuck spending all the holidays with us now,” Stacy laughed. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin said, flashing her signature goofy grin. 

The twins had a short spat over who would sit next to Tobin until Oliver finally relented and sat next to his mother. He really wanted to sit next to his Toby, but he knew that his sister wasn’t feeling so good, so he let her win. Oliver hoped that Livvy would feel better, he hated it when his sister was sick. 

During dinner, Tobin answered questions about her military service that Stacy or Cody had. She told them some family friendly stories about her time in the Marines. Oliver excitedly told everyone that he was going into the Marines, just like Tobin. After dinner, Cody and Stacy hugged everyone goodbye and left for their mini vacation. 

Tobin helped Christen with the dishes as the twins and Harley played in the yard with a soccer ball. The parents watched as Oliver and Olivia ran around, kicking the ball to each other. 

“I worry about Oliver,” Christen admitted.

“Why?”

“When Ollie graduates from high school, he’ll have to serve his mandatory military contract. I’ve seen how it’s affected you, Kelley, Ashlyn, and our other friends. I worry about him,” Christen dried up a dish before putting it away.

“Well, maybe by the time he grows up, we’ll have a President who will help change the law. Obama tried. Trump doesn’t care. But, maybe it’ll be different. Then, Oliver can decide for himself if he wants to go to college or into the military,” Tobin said. 

“Let’s hope so,” Christen put up the last of the dishes and leaned against the counter. “You’re fighting next month.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Isn’t it a little too soon? You’ve haven’t been training long. What if something happens to you in the ring?” Christen questioned.

“I’ve been in a lot of fights, Chris. I’m sure I’ll be alright. Besides, I updated my will so that you and the kids get everything if anything happens to me,” Tobin revealed.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I want to make sure that you and the twins will be okay, if anything happens to me,” Tobin shrugged. 

Before Christen could say anything, Oliver raced into the kitchen. 

“Mommy! Toby! Can you play soccer with us?” Oliver asked, jumping up and down.

“Sure thing, kiddo! You know I used to play soccer in high school?” Tobin said.

“Yup! Mommy says that she was way better than you,” Oliver innocently exclaimed. 

Tobin sent Christen a surprised look. “Oh, she did now, huh?”

“Yup! Mommy used to beat you at soccer all the time!”

Christen shrugged. “I was better than you, Heath.”

“Oh really, Press? You wanna settle this with a friendly game of soccer?” Tobin’s competitiveness on full display.

“You really want me to beat you in front of our kids?” Christen playfully taunted.

“You’re so on, Press,” Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand, leading her out to the backyard.

A few minutes later, Oliver and Olivia both had a whistle around their necks, claiming that they were the referees and would make sure that their parents followed the rules. Tobin didn’t think her kids knew any soccer rules, but she went along with it. 

Oliver blew his whistle, signaling that the game started. Tobin rushed at Christen, trying to take the ball away. She pushed Christen, trying to get her to give up the ball. 

Olivia blew her whistle. “Toby! Don’t push, Mommy! That’s mean.” 

Tobin threw her arms up. “I barely touched her!”

Christen used the distraction to her advantage, sending the ball through Tobin’s legs. She ran the ball down the yard, sending it into the kid-sized goal with ease.

Olivia and Oliver both jumped up and down. “Mommy got a goal! Mommy got a goal!”

“That makes it 1-0, Heath,” Christen laughed.

Tobin shook her head, grinning. “The referees are totally biased.”

“Still using that old excuse, Tobin?” Christen teased. 

Tobin and Christen played for almost an hour, the twins watching with great interest. After awhile, Olivia cheered for Tobin while Oliver cheered for his mother. Harley joined in on the game, but to Tobin’s dismay, the pitbull helped Christen get the ball to her goal. The score ended up being 10-6, with Christen winning their little match. 

Afterwards, the small family watched a couple of Disney movies. Oliver and Olivia snuggled next to Tobin on the couch, feeling safe and secure with her. Christen couldn’t stop herself from sneaking glances over at Tobin. She felt her heart swell at the sight of her children cuddled with Tobin. It was moments like this that Christen thought they could be a family again. 

When the movies were done, it was bathtime for the twins. Tobin helped Oliver take a quick bath while Christen took his sister to the other bathroom. Oliver laughed as he splashed Tobin with the bathwater, making a mess on the floor.

“Are you trying to get me in trouble, little dude?” Tobin asked as she wiped up the excess water with a towel. 

“Sorry, Toby,” Oliver said with a mischievous smile. Tobin still couldn’t believe how much he looked like her, especially when he flashed that smile.

“Alright, time to get out,” Tobin helped her son out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel. She ran the towel over his brown hair, trying to dry it some.

Oliver ran out of the bathroom, still wrapped up in the towel, to his room. He quickly slipped on the Batman pajamas that Christen had laid out on his bed. 

“Right on, buddy. Batman is awesome,” Tobin pulled the blankets back so Oliver could crawl into bed. Just then, Christen and Olivia stepped into the room. Tobin watched as her daughter ran into Oliver’s outstretched arms, hugging him tight.

“Goodnight, Ollie. I love you,” Olivia kissed her brother’s cheek.

“I love you too, Livvy. Remember if you get scared, come to my room. I’ll keep the monsters away,” Oliver said in his serious little voice.

Olivia hugged him one more time before following her mother to her own room. Tobin sat down on Oliver’s bed after tucking him in and making sure that he was warm. He snuggled with the new teddy bear that he had gotten earlier that day. 

“Goodnight, Champ. I love you,” Tobin placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, too. Will you be here when I wake up?” Oliver asked.

Tobin sighed. “Probably not, buddy.”

“Awwww….” the little boy pouted.

“But, I promise to come over tomorrow and we can hang out all day again. Sound good?” Tobin offered him a fist bump.

“Yeah. Can we play video games?” Oliver asked as he bumped his fist against Tobin’s. 

“Anything you want, kiddo.”

“Love you, Toby,” Oliver said with a yawn.

“Love you too, Champ,” Tobin bent down, placing another kiss on his forehead. She left his door open since Christen still had to say goodnight.

Tobin stepped into Olivia’s room, the glow-in-the-dark stickers lighting up the ceiling. She noticed that Christen looked a little worried.

“Is everything alright?” Tobin asked.

“Olivia has a slight fever. I gave her some medicine so hopefully that helps keep it down,” Christen answered. “She’s already practically falling asleep.”

Tobin felt so many emotions when she spotted Olivia fast asleep on the bed, a blanket covering up her little body as she clutched the Marine teddy bear. Olivia looked so innocent that all Tobin wanted to do was protect her from all the evil in the world. Harley jumped on the bed, curling up into a little ball, and closing her eyes to sleep.

“Goodnight, my little Princess,” Tobin whispered, kissing Olivia’s forehead. She felt how warm Olivia’s skin was, hoping that she wasn’t getting too sick. 

“Nite, Toby. I love you…” Olivia sleepily murmured. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Tobin kissed Olivia’s cheek and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door. 

* * *

After the twins had been put to bed, Christen and Tobin stepped into the living room. The fire in the fireplace was still going strong, covering the room in a soft, warm, romantic glow. 

“Thanks for letting me come over. I had a great day with the kids,” Tobin said as she walked to the door. She resisted the urge to lean forward and hug Christen. 

“They had a great day with you too,” Christen answered, nervously glancing into Tobin’s eyes. “I had a good day with you.”

“Oliver seems pretty protective over his sister,” Tobin observed.

“Oh, he definitely is. About a month ago, Oliver got in trouble at school because he hit another kid that was making fun of Olivia. He had to apologize to the other kid.”

“Hah, that’s my boy,” Tobin said proudly. 

“Ollie’s pretty much a mini you. Everything about that boy reminds me of you,” Christen grinned, reminiscing. “Remember, you pretty much did the same thing in elementary school.”

“Jaelene Hinkle. She would tease you and make you cry. Then one day, I punched her in the face,” Tobin laughed. “I got recess taken away for a few days, but it was totally worth it. Hinkle didn’t mess with you again.”

Christen shook her head, a smile on her face. “Pretty sure Oliver gets all that protectiveness from you.”

“You did an amazing job raising our children, Chris. Our kids are so amazing. I’m just sorry that you had to do it alone for so long, but I’m here now. I promise. I’m done being a selfish idiot,” Tobin sincerely said. 

“You were an idiot alright,” Christen laughed, playfully hitting Tobin’s shoulder. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the intense chemistry still evident. 

Christen glanced at Tobin’s lips, knowing what she wanted. Tobin’s heart raced as she watched Christen inch closer. Slowly, Christen leaned forward until her lips gently pressed against Tobin’s. The fireworks that went off sent shivers down Christen’s spine as the kiss deepened. 

After a few seconds, Tobin stepped back, trying to catch her breath. As good as the kiss felt, Tobin knew that it needed to stop. She needed to leave before things got carried away. 

“I should really go. If you need anything, I’m only a phone call away. I know it’s been a while since you’ve been alone with the kids,” Tobin started to open the front door. She noticed how dark Christen’s eyes were, trying to ignore the desire building up within her. 

Christen grabbed Tobin’s arm. “Stay.”

“What? I can’t stay, Chris. We can’t,” Tobin started to protest. 

“Stay with me. Please…” Christen almost begged. Tobin knew that it wasn’t a good idea. They were trying to take things slow and be friends. Rushing into sex could ruin the fragile friendship that they barely had. 

“Christen, we can’t-“ Tobin was silenced by an intense kiss, quickly losing all resolve as she felt Christen’s lips on hers. Tobin instantly responded to the kiss, passion taking over as she picked up Christen. 

“Your room still the same one?” Tobin whispered. Christen nodded, wrapping her legs around Tobin’s waist, grinding down on her hard dick. She messily kissed Tobin, lost to her passion. 

“Fuck,” Tobin muttered. She quietly carried Christen up the stairs to her bedroom, which was down the hall from the kids. Tobin closed and locked the door, still holding Christen. 

Tobin carried Christen a few paces to the bed, letting her fall onto the soft mattress. Tobin slowly crawled on top of Christen, covering her completely. Christen let out a gasp as Tobin thrust against her, pushing her over the edge with hot, desperate need. 

The former couple shared urgent kisses, memorizing each other’s taste and touch. Tobin’s hands roamed all over Christen’s perfect body, feeling everywhere that she could reach. Tobin’s fingers slipped under Christen’s shirt, caressing her soft skin. 

Christen whimpered as Tobin’s hand traveled up her body. Tobin soon realized that Christen wasn’t wearing a bra, the tightness in her jeans intensifying. Tobin gently started to rub Christen’s excited nipples, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the woman underneath her. 

Christen reached for Tobin’s belt, unbuckling it, and hurriedly unzipping her jeans. She pushed the jeans down as far as she could before Tobin stood up and kicked them off. Christen swallowed when she saw the head of Tobin’s dick poking out from her boxers.

Tobin watched as Christen took off her own jeans and shirt, leaving on only a pair of red panties that were soaking with wetness. Tobin pulled off her shirt, tossing it on the floor, eyes full of hungry desire. She slipped off her dog tags, placing the chain on the nightstand. Christen felt herself get more turned on, her body anticipating all the pleasure that Tobin could unleash. Tobin resumed her position on top of Christen, very aware that there were only a couple of layers between their bodies. 

They rocked their bodies together in a rhythm, trying to be quiet as moans escaped from their lips. Christen held Tobin close, wrapping her legs around Tobin’s waist, the sensation of Tobin’s hard cock sliding against her pussy, driving her crazy. 

Tobin couldn’t wait any longer...she needed to taste Christen. Tobin’s fingers slowly slid underneath the fabric of Christen’s panties.

“Can I touch you?” Tobin asked for consent.

“Yes...please…” Christen whispered.

Tobin’s finger gently ran along Christen’s pussy, getting coated in wetness. Gently sliding one finger inside her, Tobin waited to see if Christen was comfortable. 

“Oh, yes...Tobin…” Christen moaned. She gasped as Tobin slid another long finger inside her. 

Christen was so incredibly turned on, her wetness slick around Tobin’s fingers, lubricating them as she penetrated her. Christen squeezed Tobin’s fingers as they thrust inside her, filling her up. 

“Oh, Tobin, fuck…” Christen gasped as one hand gripped the bed sheet underneath her. 

Slowly, Tobin pulled down Christen’s panties, revealing just how wet and ready she was. Tobin felt her mouth water at the sight of it, wanting nothing more than to taste. Tobin kissed Christen’s skin above her clit, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of her perfume and arousal. Christen responded with a desperate moan, needing more as Tobin pulled out her fingers. 

“Tobin...please…” Christen whimpered. That was all the begging that Tobin needed to hear. Christen closed her eyes, anxiously waiting as she felt Tobin’s hot breath on her thighs. Tobin nudged Christen’s legs apart, finally taking her pussy into her mouth. 

“Tobin!” Christen cried out in pleasure as her legs went weak.

Tobin quietly moaned as she tasted Christen again after so long. Tobin teased her, flicking her clit with her tongue, her appetite insatiable as she licked up all of Christen’s wetness. Christen’s hands were everywhere as pleasure engulfed her sensitive flesh. She massaged her own breasts before entangling her fingers into Tobin’s hair, holding her in place.

Spreading Christen’s legs open further, Tobin sucked on her sensitive clit before lapping up all the gushing wetness that invaded her mouth. Tobin thrust her tongue into Christen, feeling her most private of spots. 

“Oh, fuck...Tobin!” Christen moaned as she came for Tobin, forceful and deep. Tobin groaned at the sound of Christen’s pleasure, at the taste of it. There was nothing sweeter than hearing Christen coming just for her. 

Christen’s body trembled as she rode out her intense orgasm. She hardly had time to recover before Tobin’s mouth was on her again, licking her excited clit, caressing it gently. It only took a few seconds for Christen to come again, her flesh quaking from the unexpected orgasm. 

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah, come here,” Christen reached down, pulling Tobin up to her, kissing her passionately. She moaned when she tasted herself on Tobin’s tongue. 

Christen’s hand trailed down Tobin’s sculpted abs, slipping into her boxers. She started to stroke Tobin’s hard cock, ready to return the favor. Feeling Christen’s hand on her dick, forced Tobin out of her sex induced trance. She knew that they shouldn’t go any further. They had already crossed a line that night and Tobin didn’t want Christen to feel used again. Plus, she knew that Christen still didn’t fully trust her. 

“We can’t do this, Chris. We already went too far,” Tobin forced herself to get off Christen.

“What? It’s fine, Tobin. It doesn’t have to mean anything. It won’t mean anything to me,” Christen lied to herself. 

Tobin shook her head. “We aren’t ready for this yet. I don’t want you to feel like I used you, like last time we had sex. I want to do this right. We’re barely friends now and you don’t trust me. I don’t want to ruin whatever friendship we might be able to salvage. Our kids deserve at least that from us.”

Christen watched as Tobin hurriedly pulled on her jeans and buttoned up her shirt. 

Tobin continued talking. “Believe me...I want to, but maybe when we’re in a better place. Maybe when we get to know each other again. Who knows? Maybe we’ll only be friends.”

Christen covered up with her blanket. She knew that Tobin was ultimately right. If they had gone all the way, Christen would have felt used the next morning. Her judgment had been clouded after spending the day with Tobin and seeing how good she was with the twins. But, the insecurities that Christen had towards Tobin were still there. 

“I’m sorry, Tobin. I shouldn’t have started this,” Christen apologized. 

“Don’t be sorry. I care a lot about you, Chris. I don’t want to hurt you again. I want to wait...until we’re both really ready,” Tobin leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Christen’s lips. “Are you on any birth control?”

Christen shook her head. “No. Did you have any condoms?”

“Nope. I guess it’s a good thing we stopped. We definitely can’t have any more kids when we’re barely co-parenting the ones we have,” Tobin tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of not getting her own release. 

“Yeah…” Christen said sadly.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. I just want you to not regret anything…like that last time. I care about you a lot more than getting off,” Tobin leaned down, placing another kiss on Christen’s lips.

“Really?”

“Of course. We just have a lot of baggage to deal with. Even if we don’t end up together, I still wanna be friends.”

Christen nodded. “I want that, too”

“I better go. Harley’s with Olivia so I’ll just pick her up in the morning. I hope this doesn’t change anything between us,” Tobin said.

“It won’t. I’ll throw some clothes on and walk you out,” Christen started to get out of the bed, waiting for Tobin to leave the room.

“Oh, right. I’ll wait downstairs,” Tobin quickly got the hint and stepped out of the room. She checked on Oliver and Olivia, both were sleeping soundly with their new teddy bears. Harley was curled up on Olivia’s bed, snoring softly.

Christen appeared after a few minutes, wearing a tank top and some sleeping shorts. Tobin said her goodbyes, hugging Christen and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Tobin said.

“I will. Bye, Tobin,” Christen said. Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and tell Tobin to stay for the rest of the night. She didn’t even care about the sex, she just didn’t want to be alone anymore. She wanted to fall asleep and feel safe in Tobin’s arms again. Christen wanted to forget the last few years. Instead, she quickly closed the door before Tobin could see her tears.

Tobin sighed as she started her Camaro. She felt so many mixed emotions. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard, surprised that it was only ten-thirty. Tobin wasn’t ready to go to home yet, but all her friends were with their families. She thought about going to a local bar, but shook her head. Last thing she needed was to get drunk. 

Tobin decided to stop at the 24-hour pharmacy to pick up some condoms so she would be prepared for next time - if there was even a next time. Tobin strolled through the entrance, nodding in greeting to the cashier. Tobin tried to ignore the flirty look that the young woman sent her way. Instead, she went down the aisles until she found the condoms and grabbed a box. On the way to the front, Tobin picked up a toy for Harley.

“Will that be all for you?” the cashier asked. 

“Yeah,” Tobin read her name tag which said Nikki. She glanced at Nikki, noticing that she was a very attractive blonde. 

“You’re Tobin Heath, right? The fighter?” Nikki asked suddenly.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Sorry, my brothers follow MMA, so I know a lot of the fighters and I heard rumors that you lived here. But now, you’re literally right in front of me,” Nikki excitedly exclaimed. She not so subtly checked out the fighter. 

“Yup...it’s me,” Tobin awkwardly said as she paid for her purchases.

Nikki looked at the box of condoms before sneaking a glance at Tobin’s crotch. “Extra large, huh? My shift is over in about fifteen minutes if you wanna break in this new box.”

“What?” Tobin wasn’t sure if she had heard that right.

Nikki shrugged. “You’re really hot. Plus, I’ve heard stories that you’re kind of a player.” 

Tobin glanced at Nikki, still not sure what to say. She had to admit that the cashier was pretty attractive. Tobin was glad that her erection had gone down considerably during the drive to pharmacy. 

Tobin took a deep breath. “If you had asked me that a few weeks ago, I would’ve been all over you, but I can’t.”

“You sure? It won’t be a big deal,” Nikki prodded.

“No, it wouldn’t be right.”

“Why? You got a girlfriend? I heard that never stopped you before,” Nikki wouldn’t back down. She really wanted to brag to her friends that she had bedded Tobin Heath. 

“No, but I’ve got kids now. I can’t just run around with anyone.” 

“Oh, baby mama drama. I totally get it. She doesn’t have to know,” Nikki offered. “Come on, just fuck me real quick. We can both get off.”

“Nah, I gotta get home. Have a good night,” Tobin grabbed the box and the dog toy, quickly stepping out of the store before she changed her mind. 

Part of Tobin really wanted to go back into the pharmacy and take Nikki up on her offer. The other part of her knew that she couldn’t hurt Christen like that. Even though they weren’t together, it still wouldn’t be right. She wanted Christen to trust her, after all. 

Tobin turned up the radio in her Camaro and raced home, trying to ignore the temptation.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Tobin sat up on the couch, trying to find her phone in her sleep induced state. She had returned home from the pharmacy and watched a few UFC fights that she had recorded earlier. Tobin guessed that she had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Tobin finally found her phone, which had fallen under the couch. She was surprised to see Christen’s name on the screen. Tobin started to panic, wondering if anything had happened to Christen or the twins. 

“Hey, Christen. Is everything okay?” 

“Olivia woke up not long after you left. She has an earache now and a high fever. She’s been crying for the last thirty minutes. We’ll probably have to take her to the doctor tomorrow,” Christen explained.

“Aww...my poor little Princess. Anything I can do?”

“I’m sorry to wake you, but she really wants you. She’s been asking for you and I didn’t-“

Tobin interrupted, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her keys and jacket. “Chris, it’s fine. I told you to call if you needed anything and I meant it. I’m already out the door. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll unlock the door. We’re in the living room with Harley.”

“Alright, Chris. I’ll be there soon.” 

Tobin ended the call and practically raced to Christen’s house. She was lucky that no police cars were out that night to stop her. All Tobin cared about was getting to her daughter and making sure that she was safe. 

After a few minutes, Tobin quickly stepped into the quiet house. She gently closed the door, trying to stay as silent as possible, in case Olivia had fallen asleep. Tobin walked into the living room where she found Olivia cuddled up in a Scooby-Doo blanket, on the couch. She was asleep, holding her Marine teddy bear. Christen sat next to her, gently running her fingers through Olivia’s black hair. Harley laid out on a rug by the fireplace, keeping an eye on the little girl. 

“I’m sorry I made you come back here so late. She just fell asleep, but she’ll probably wake up again,” Christen quietly whispered as she stood up, being careful not to wake the sick girl. 

“Don’t worry about it, Christen. I’m happy to be here.”

“Want some coffee? I made a pot since we’ll probably be in for a long night,” Christen offered.

“Coffee sounds great,” Tobin accepted. 

“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen so we don’t wake her up.” 

Tobin leaned down to give Olivia a kiss on the forehead and tucked the blanket around her. She felt how hot Olivia’s skin was to the touch, hoping that it wasn’t anything too serious. Christen watched as Tobin doted on their daughter. Her complicated feelings grew tenfold at how attentive Tobin was towards Olivia. 

Tobin and Christen sat down at the kitchen table, both with a cup of coffee. There was a comfortable silence in the air as they stared at each other, a bit amused.

“I’m sorry that I left earlier. I just didn’t want to do anything that you weren’t ready for,” Tobin apologized. “I didn’t mean to leave you...unsatisfied.”

“No, I understand why. We aren’t ready. I was surprised that you were able to stop. You were pretty turned on...but don’t worry, I was pretty satisfied,” Christen let out a small laugh.

“Pretty satisfied? I guess I’ve got to step up my game,” Tobin joked, sending a wink in Christen’s direction.

“Maybe just a little,” Christen joked back. The former couple laughed together, almost feeling like they hadn’t been separated for years. Christen smiled at Tobin, remembering all the years they had grown up together. 

Christen laughed, trying to keep quiet.

“What?” Tobin asked.

“Remember when my dad caught you in sneaking into my room when we were sixteen? You tried to hide under the bed, but there was a bug under there and you freaked out and practically ran over Dad, trying to get away. We both got in so much trouble.”

“It was a spider!”

“It was a tiny spider, Tobin. Even I wasn’t scared of it and you know how much I hate bugs.” 

Tobin recalled the memory. “I’m so surprised that your dad didn’t kill me. If I catch some boy, girl, or alpha in Olivia’s room at sixteen….I’ll kill them.”

Meanwhile, Olivia slowly started to wake from her slumber. The pain in her ear suddenly hit as she covered it with her little hand. Olivia sat up when she heard voices talking in the kitchen and immediately recognized Tobin’s voice. All the little girl wanted right now was to be comforted by her Toby. 

Olivia jumped off the couch, grabbed her teddy bear and slowly walked to the kitchen. Harley also leaped up, following Olivia closely, making sure that the little girl didn’t fall in her sleep induced haze. Olivia peeked into the kitchen and there was her Toby, sitting with her Mommy, talking about something funny. Even though her earache was painful, Olivia couldn’t help but smile. When she had woken up earlier, the little girl was sad that Tobin wasn’t around. 

“Toby…” Olivia whispered. 

Tobin immediately turned around and found Olivia standing in the doorway, wearing some Scooby-Doo pajamas. She felt horrible because the little girl held her hand up to her ear, close to tears. 

“Hey, lovebug. You don’t feel good, huh?” Tobin scooped Olivia into her arms, holding her close. 

“No...my ear hurts a lot,” Olivia wrapped her arms around Tobin, feeling safe and secure. She rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder as she started to cry from the pain. 

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m here now,” Tobin comforted as she gently patted her daughter’s back. She felt Olivia’s skin burning up from the fever. 

“I love you,” Olivia sniffled. 

“I love you, too, lovebug,” Tobin smiled, holding her closer.

Christen watched as Tobin held Olivia and tried her best to comfort the sick girl. She felt the love for Tobin grow more intense, trying to fight back her emotions. She discreetly wiped a couple of tears away as Tobin paced around the room with Olivia, whispering comforting words to her. Christen couldn’t wait to see Tobin's connections with their children grow over the years. Christen knew in her heart that Tobin was a good parent, despite the past. 

“You ready for bed?” Christen asked. Tobin had finally managed to get Olivia to stop crying for a few minutes.

“Yeah. I’ll sleep on the couch. You can take Olivia to your room,” Tobin whispered. 

Christen shook her head. “You’re gonna go to bed with us.”

“You sure, Christen?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, Olivia’s gonna want you. So, ready for bed?” 

Tobin nodded as she gently grabbed Christen’s hand, helping her off the kitchen chair, and leading her up the stairs. Harley trotted close behind, ready to go back to sleep after the eventful night. Oliver appeared in his doorway, woken up from the noise. He glanced up at his parents, confused. 

“Is Livvy okay?” Oliver asked, concerned about his sister. 

“She’s pretty sick so she’s gonna sleep with Mommy and me tonight,” Tobin answered.

“Can I sleep with you guys too?” 

Christen nodded, holding out her hand to him. “Of course, sweetie. Come on.”

Oliver grabbed his mother’s hand and allowed her to lead him to the bedroom. Tobin opened the door, noticing that Christen had changed the sheets from earlier. Harley instantly ran to the rug, flopping down on it. Tobin gently placed Olivia on the bed as Oliver jumped on next to his sister. 

Olivia started to whine until she realized that Tobin was going to lay down with her. Tobin barely had time to get situated on the bed before Olivia climbed on top of her. The little girl nestled her head on Tobin’s chest, listening to the comforting beat of her heart. Oliver snuggled up against Tobin’s side, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Olivia spent the next hour crying from the earache pain as Tobin held her. Finally, Olivia fell asleep, nestled in the safety of Tobin’s arms. 

Christen laid on the other side of the bed, watching as Tobin ran her fingers through their daughter’s black hair. She tried to keep herself from falling back in love with Tobin Heath, but was hopeless to stop. Christen wanted to make new memories with Tobin and be a family. She knew that they still had a long road ahead, but right now, all she wanted was Tobin’s familiar embrace. 

“What?” Tobin asked when she noticed that Christen was staring at her. 

“Nothing. We should go to sleep or try to at least,” Christen leaned over, kissing Tobin’s cheek. 

Christen decided to be bold, cuddling next to Tobin’s free side. She sighed with content when she felt Tobin wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer. That night, Christen and the twins cuddled with Tobin, feeling safe and protected from the ugly world outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter after the song It’s All Coming Back to Me Now by Celine Dion.


	3. Back 2 Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for all the love. Y’all have no idea how much I appreciate all of you. Love you guys!

Tobin sat on a bench in the locker room, watching a fight play out on the television in front of her. She heard the crowd roar in the arena, reacting as a fighter got lit up with merciless punches. 

“You ready, kid? Less than two hours until your fight,” Cody asked. 

“I’m ready, Coach,” Tobin said in a determined voice. 

Carli Lloyd and Becky Sauerbrunn stood against the wall, glancing at the fight on the screen. Everyone seemed a little nervous since this was Tobin’s UFC debut. 

“Come on. Let’s get some hits in,” Cody said, slipping on a pair of focus mitts so Tobin could do some warmups.

Tobin focused on her moves, listening to the instructions that Carli and Becky told her. She hit the boxing punch mitts a few times while keeping an eye on the matches playing on the television screen. The crowd went wild as a bloodied fighter went down and the referee stopped the fight in the second round. 

“Damn, that dude broke his nose. Make sure to protect your face in there, Heath. Don’t need you getting a broken nose,” Cody instructed.

“Yes, Coach,” Tobin answered as she hit the focus mitts that he held up in front of her and practiced her footwork.

On the screen, the infamous Georgie Newman strolled to the octagon cage, proudly waving her Confederate flag. The fans instantly booed at her, but she took it all in stride, yelling out explicits to the crowd. When Georgie whipped off her shirt, her racist tattoos were on full display which made the audience even angrier. 

Tobin heard the crowd’s displeasure loud and clear from the locker room. She watched as Georgie walked into the octagon after getting checked by the officials. The fans cheered as Georgie’s opponent made her way to the cage. The fight didn’t last too long. Georgie knocked out her rival in the first round, laying hammerfists onto her bloodied face. The crowd sent boos and jeers in Georgie’s way, but it didn’t faze the hated fighter. Joe Rogan stepped into the octagon to interview Georgie as the audience kept up with the sneers, voicing their disapproval. 

“So, what’s next for you, Georgie?” Joe asked. He hoped that she wouldn’t say anything too controversial, but tried not to hold his breath. 

Georgie grabbed the microphone. “I want that punk from Bellator, Tobin Heath. I want to derail that fuckin’ hype train. I’m gonna beat the shit outta her and show her little mongrel kids that she ain’t nothin’!”

“Woah, Georgie! No need to bring her kids into this! I know that’s your gimmick, but still, come on,” Joe Rogan reprimanded as the crowd booed at Georgie’s answer.

“I don’t give a shit. She’s got her kids posted on Instagram then it’s fair game. I want her next! I ain’t takin’ no other fight. Tobin Heath...you’re next! White power!” Georgie shouted into the mic before she stormed out of the cage. The crowd hollered at her and some people even threw cans in her direction. 

Tobin glared at the screen, trying to keep her anger in check. She couldn’t believe that Georgie Newman had the audacity to talk about her children like that. All Tobin wanted to do was find Georgie and beat the holy hell out of her, but she kept her cool. Tobin needed to handle Marta first before she got her revenge on Georgie. 

“Hey, calm down and focus. We’ll get Newman, but right now, focus on the fight at hand,” Carli instructed her fighter. 

“I’m focused,” Tobin reassured her coaches.

“Alright, kiddo. Fight is getting closer. Let’s get you set up,” Becky started to get Tobin’s gloves ready.

Tobin took a deep breath, centering herself as she counted down the minutes until her UFC debut. She knew that Christen and the kids were watching back at home in Texas. Tobin hoped that she would be able to make her family proud that night. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Christen sat in Kelley O’Hara’s living room, watching the fights on pay-per-view. Kelley hosted a watch party for Tobin’s fight, inviting all their friends. Alex Morgan, Ashlyn Harris, Megan Rapinoe, Lindsey Horan, Emily Sonnett, and Ali Krieger were all sprawled out throughout the living room, intently watching the television screen. Harley had also tagged along, laying on the rug, keeping an eye on the kids. While Tobin traveled to Las Vegas for fight week, Harley stayed at the Press household. 

Oliver sat in Kelley’s lap, bouncing up and down whenever someone got punched or choked out. Olivia didn’t move from Christen’s side, hiding her little face whenever someone tried to talk to her. Olivia loved all her mom’s friends, but she became shy around a big group of people. Christen tried to leave the twins at home with her mother, but Kelley insisted that they come over because she wanted to spend time with her niece and nephew. Both kids were wearing the hoodies that Tobin had gifted them at Thanksgiving, proudly showing off their last name. 

“Oh! That guy just got his face knocked in! That was awesome, right Ollie?” Kelley asked as she high-fived the little boy.

“Yeah!! That was so cool!!” Oliver excitedly bounced in Kelley’s lap, clapping in approval.

“That was an early stoppage! He still had some fight left in him,” Pinoe shouted to the television after taking a drink of her beer. 

“For reals. I wanna see a bloodbath,” Lindsey added. She and Megan Rapinoe had both served their mandatory military service in the Navy. The two usually picked on Kelley and Ashlyn for being in the Army and vice versa. 

“You guys are the worst. That guy clearly was done. He probably has a concussion now,” Alex observed, wincing when the fighter’s injuries flashed on screen. She worked as a medical intern at the local hospital. 

Kelley, Ashlyn, and Emily booed at the screen as Georgie Newman made her walk to the octagon cage. Oliver joined in on the booing even though he didn’t understand why the adults were doing it. Olivia glanced at the scary woman on the television and moved closer to her mother. Ali noticed that the little girl seemed a bit apprehensive. 

“Hey, Livvy. Does that mean lady on the TV scare you?” Ali asked.

“...Yes…” Olivia shyly answered, clutching her Marine teddy bear. 

“You wanna sit with me? I’ll keep you safe with the covers,” Ali patted her lap which was covered with a blanket. 

“Yes, Aunt Ali…” Olivia nodded. She hugged her mother before jumping off the couch and leaping onto Ali’s lap. She snuggled against her aunt under the warm blanket. Oliver, meanwhile, hopped from Kelley and Emily’s lap, watching the brawls intently and shouting at the screen.

Ashlyn shook her head, listening to Georgie’s call out to Tobin. “Man, I hope Heath knocks the daylights outta her.” 

Christen watched the brutal combats becoming more anxious as Tobin’s fight drew closer. She always became nervous while watching her ex’s fights. She knew that Tobin was more than capable of winning the fight against Marta. Christen just didn’t want to see her get brutally hurt. She knew that some fights ended up in a bloodbath or a vicious knockout. 

Over the past three weeks, Tobin and Christen had spent more time together. Usually, Tobin went over to the Press house for dinner. Afterward, she would spend time with the kids or help with homework. A few times, Tobin even helped Christen grade a few quizzes and tests for her fourth-grade class. When the twins had their baths and were in bed, Tobin and Christen would sit out on the porch and reminisce with each other. A couple of times, the two went out to see a movie or drive around and listen to music. Or Tobin would take Christen out for a ride on the motorcycle. Christen knew that they weren’t officially together, but their relationship was growing. The former couple had even shared a few kisses, being careful not to take things too fast. They owed it to themselves and their children to do things the right way. 

Christen glanced at her children, who were occupied with her friends and the fights. She pulled out her phone and discretely stepped into the kitchen where it was quiet. She dialed Tobin’s number, hoping that the fighter would answer. After a couple of rings, Christen heard Tobin’s voice.

“Hey, Chris. You and the kids watching the fights? I’m sorry about the whole Georgie mess. She’s...difficult to shut up. What she said was out of line though.”

“The kids didn’t understand anything that she said. Livvy thinks she’s scary, though. I don’t blame her,” Christen laughed. 

“Me either,” Tobin sighed. “It’s good to hear your voice. I’ve missed you and the kids this week. FaceTime just isn’t the same. I’ll be happy to be home tomorrow.”

“Oh, you’re not gonna stay and party it up in Vegas?” Christen asked, only half-joking. 

“Nah. I just wanna be home and be with my family for Christmas,” Tobin sincerely answered. She knew that her partying days were over. Now, her priorities were her children and Christen. 

Christen couldn’t stop her smile at Tobin’s answer. “I wanted to wish you good luck with your fight. We’ll all be cheering you on.”

“Thanks, Chris. That means a lot to me. Give the kids my love and lots of kisses for me. Tell them I’ll be home soon.” 

“Don’t get too hurt out there,” Christen said, trying not to worry about Tobin’s safety.

“I’ll try not to. I should get going, though. I gotta get ready. Thanks for calling, Christen. You’re gonna be my good luck charm.”

“Hopefully,” Christen laughed.

“You are.”

Christen bit her tongue, those three little words wanting to come out, but she knew it was way too soon. Part of her still didn’t trust Tobin, knew that she could leave all her responsibilities again if she really wanted to. 

“Chris, are you still there?”

“Yeah...I just miss you,” Christen admitted. 

“I miss you, too. I’ll be home soon, babe.” 

Christen felt her heart flutter at the way Tobin called her babe. She wasn’t sure if Tobin meant to say that, but decided not to put her on the spot. 

“Be safe out there. We’ll be cheering for you, Tobin.”

She ended the call, taking a moment for herself. She heard the twins’ joyous laughter from the living room and a slightly drunk Lindsey announcing that the tickle monster was loose. Christen smiled as she glanced through the photos on her phone of Tobin and the twins. Her favorite was of Tobin asleep on the couch with the twins snuggled on top of her. That day, the small family had spent the weekend afternoon raking leaves, doing yard work, and putting up Christmas lights. The kids chased Tobin all over the yard and watched intently when she fixed Cody’s lawnmower. Afterward, Christen and Stacy went to the grocery store and returned home to the cute scene. 

Alex and Emily wandered into the kitchen, looking for Christen since Tobin’s fight was about to start.

“Hey, Christen. You doing okay? The fight is gonna start soon,” Alex noticed that her friend seemed deep in thought.

“Yeah, they’re talking about Tobin and the kids are totally loving it. They keep getting all excited when she’s on TV,” Emily added with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m heading out there. I just ended a call with Tobin...wishing her luck,” Christen said with a blush.

“What’s going on between you and Tobin? You spend a lot of time together. It just can’t be for the kids,” Alex asked. “Oh god! Are you pregnant again?!” 

“What? No! We haven’t even had sex...not really anyway,” Christen admitted.

“Not really? But, you guys have been doing some things, huh?” Emily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Maybe,” Christen admitted to her friends. “I think I’m falling in love with her again.”

“That’s great news! You guys can be together and the kids will be so happy to have their parents together,” Emily gushed so happy for her friends. 

“You better be careful, Christen. Don’t make it too easy for Tobin. After what she did to you and the kids...you need to make sure that she’s for real this time,” Alex cautioned. 

“But, Tobin also deserves a second chance. I mean she’s good with the twins. Every time I see Tobin, the twins are practically attached to her,” Emily said in her friend’s defense.

“Being around for almost two months doesn’t make up for the fact that Tobin was gone for almost six years. You remember how broken Chris was after she left? We just can’t let Tobin off the hook so fast,” Alex turned to Christen. “I’m really happy for you and the kids, I really am. Just be careful, Chris.”

“I’ll be careful. But, enough about all this. Let’s go watch the fight,” Christen quickly ended the conversation. She ultimately knew that Alex was right. She needed to tone down her growing feelings and make sure that Tobin wouldn’t leave again.

Christen followed her friends out into the living room, where highlights from Tobin’s past fights were playing. 

“...Tobin Heath hasn’t been knocked out or submitted in her last nine professional fights. This kid’s phenomenal with her fighting style….” the announcer went on with praise after praise for Tobin.

“Mommy! Toby’s gonna fight!” Oliver jumped into his mother’s lap, excited to see his Toby on screen.

“Make sure to cheer extra loud for her,” Christen said as she kissed his cheek. Ali still had Olivia snuggled up in her lap, the little girl smiling every time Tobin appeared on the television. 

Christen held her son close, praying that Tobin would win the match and not be hurt too severely. She glanced at Tobin on the TV, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Christen knew it was hopeless...she had fallen in love with Tobin and there was no turning back. 

* * *

Tobin felt her heartbeat quicken as she walked to the octagon cage. The excitement filled the arena as the crowd cheered for her, applauding the American flag that she held. Even through the loud cheers, she heard Joe Rogan on the sidelines, hyping up the fight.

“This is going to be an alpha fight for the ages. Marta and Heath are not the types to back down. There’s definitely going to be a knockout tonight. Tobin has a lot to prove tonight...she’s gotta prove that she belongs here with the top tier competition,” Joe announced to the home audience.

She glanced at the crowd, happy to see that some people held signs that had her name. Tobin had a sizable following in Bellator, so she wasn’t too surprised that she already acquired fans in the UFC.

“Alright, kid. This is it! You ready?” Cody asked.

Tobin nodded as she shrugged off the hoodie that she was wearing and kicked off her shoes. She stood in a black sports bra and a pair of black UFC shorts that had Heath embedded on the side. All the hard training that Tobin had endured for the last few weeks paid off, her sculpted muscles on full display.

“Good luck, kiddo. I’m proud of you,” Cody whispered into Tobin’s ear before giving her a hug.

Carli slapped her back, ruffling up Tobin’s hair. “Give them hell, Heath.”

“Make us proud in there,” Becky pulled Tobin into a hug before handing over her mouthpiece.

Tobin slipped her mouthpiece in and went over to get checked out by the official. He made sure that her gloves were on properly and that her mouthpiece was in securely.

“Got your cup on?” he asked.

Tobin patted her crotch, nodding her head. “Yup.”

“Alright, good luck in there,” the official held his arm out toward the octagon cage, indicating that Tobin could enter. 

The crowd went crazy as Tobin stepped into the cage and ran to her assigned corner. Cody, Carli, and Becky went to their sideline area, already giving Tobin some last minute instructions through the cage. The lights went low as some Brazialin music started to play and the indestructible Marta strolled to the ring, waving her country’s flag. The crowd cheered for Marta since she was a respectable fighter.

There was no animosity between Tobin and Marta. During the weigh-ins and staredowns, the two had been cordial - no smack talk. They shook hands with one another and knew that it was nothing personal. The two fighters held a lot of respect for each other and were ready to give the fans a good show.

Marta stepped into the octagon and gave Tobin a fist bump as she walked past her. The crowd went wild, ready for what was slated to be the fight of the night. Bruce Buffer strolled into the middle of the ring, ready to make the crowd rowdy. Tobin listened as the announcer introduced her first.

“Fighting out of the blue corner, a striker holding a professional record of nine wins and zero losses. She stands five feet, seven inches tall, weighing in at 144 pounds. Fighting out of Dallas, Texas, presenting the Bellator Champion...Tobin ‘The Commander’ Heath!!” Bruce Buffer yelled as the audience went wild.

Tobin earned her nickname from her fighting days in the Marines. All her buddies called her that because Tobin pretty much commanded the action in the ring and put a stop to her opponents. The nickname followed her into Bellator and she decided to go with it. Tobin was the only fighter whose career really started in the military. 

After Marta’s intro, the famous referee, Herb Dean, motioned for both fighters to make their way to the center of the octagon. 

“Alright, fighters, we went over the rules in the locker room. Protect yourselves at all times. Follow my instructions. I want a clean fight. Touch gloves if you want,” Herb instructed. Tobin stared into Marta’s eyes, both alphas silently challenging one another. 

Marta held up her gloves and Tobin tapped her own against them in a show of good sportsmanship. The crowd cheered for both fighters as they walked back to their respective corners. The referee stood in the middle of the cage, holding out both arms. 

“Fighter, you ready?” Herb yelled at Tobin. She nodded.

The referee turned to Marta. “Fighter, you ready?”

Marta nodded.

“Alright, fight!” the referee jumped out of the way. 

Marta and Tobin met each other in the middle of the ring and touched gloves, a sign of respect. Then, both fighters immediately went into a fighting stance, waiting for the other to attack first. Marta threw a few lightning fast punches into Tobin's direction. Heath managed to duck out of the way, clipping a hit to Marta’s face.

“Woah! Tobin clipped Marta with that punch,” Joe Rogan announced to the home audience. “Heath’s able to duck away from some of the bombs that Marta’s throwing her way.” 

Throwing all her force forward, Marta hit Tobin on the eyebrow, splitting the skin open. Tobin felt a gush of blood drip down her face, ignoring the pain as she returned fire in a series of punches and leg kicks that left Marta stunned momentarily. 

“We’ve got a fight folks!” Joe excitedly shouted into the microphone. “Usually a hit like that from Marta leaves a fighter down, but Heath’s not affected at all!”

Cody, Carli, and Becky shouted instructions to Tobin from the sideline. 

“Get back! Get back! Defend yourself!” Cody yelled at Tobin as Marta tried to unleash a combo attack on her.

Marta made a move to grab her opponent, trying to take her down to the ground but Tobin defended the takedown, socking her on the nose, causing it to bleed. Marta responded by punching Tobin on the cheek, cutting it open. The crowd hollered in approval as both fighters traded punches as the last minute of the round dwindled down. Tobin managed to cut open Marta’s forehead, blood leaking all over the ground. Finally, the bell rang, signaling that the round was over. Marta and Tobin clapped each other’s hand as they walked to their corners.

“Woo! What a fight folks! And, only the first round! Holy smokes!” Joe Rogan marveled. “Both fighters are cut and bloody!”

The crowd roared and cheered for both competitors. Cody already pulled the stool out for Tobin to sit on. She spit out her mouthpiece, grabbing a water bottle from Carli. Tobin drank almost the whole bottle in one gulp, trying to control her breathing.

“Alright, Tobin, deep breaths. That was a great round, kid. How are you feeling? Tired at all?” Cody asked.

Tobin shook her head. “Nope.”

Carli poured some water onto Tobin’s wounds, trying to clean up the blood as best as she could. “She’s tired. She was expecting that punch to make you fall. Keep doing what you're doing.”

“And, give her some more leg kicks. Those slowed her down some. Another hit to the nose also. Keep the fight standing. Don’t let her take you down,” Becky instructed, applying petroleum jelly to the cuts on Tobin’s face, hoping that it would help stop the bleeding. 

A whistle sounded, indicating that the break between rounds ended. 

Cody wiped off the sweat on Tobin’s forehead with a towel. “Alright, kid. Keep doing what you’re doing. She’s getting tired.”

“Yes, Coach,” Tobin said, putting her mouthpiece back in. 

“Go get ‘em, kiddo!” Carli shouted in encouragement as she and all the coaches went back to their respective sideline. 

Tobin glanced at the ground which was littered with blood from her and Marta. She already felt the wound on her eyebrow drip more blood. Tobin wiped it away, ready to end the fight. 

The referee stood in the middle of the cage. “Alright, fight!”

This time there was no glove touch as both opponents lit each other up with merciless punches. Marta threw a brutal hit on Tobin’s injured eyebrow, causing the tear to open more, blood pouring down her face. Tobin countered with a hard leg kick and a strike to Marta’s nose, breaking it. Blood immediately started to gush from the broken nose, getting all over both fighters. 

“Wow, folks! This is so insane! These alpha fighters won’t quit! There’s so much blood right now!” Joe yelled.

Tobin stepped forward, knocking Marta in the eye, making it swell up. Marta stumbled back into the cage, trying to cover up in defense. Tobin knew that her opponent had been stunned with that savage hit. Wasting no time, Tobin moved in for the kill, raining punches on Marta’s body, forcing her to the ground. Tobin delivered a couple of lethal elbows until finally the referee had seen enough. Herb Dean raced to the fighters, pulling Tobin off Marta, ending the brawl. The audience went wild as Tobin stormed around the octagon, trying to get rid of all the built up adrenaline. 

“And, it’s all over folks! Tobin Heath has made a dramatic statement in her UFC debut!” Joe declared.

Cody, Carli, and Becky all jumped up, cheering for their fighter and congratulating each other. The coaches immediately rushed into the cage to check on Tobin, blood still running down her face. 

“You good, kiddo?” Cody asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Tobin nodded. 

Becky and Carli wiped Tobin down, trying to get as much blood off her skin. They applied some bandages on her wounds, which would have to be stitched up by a doctor. Tobin went to check on Marta, shaking her hand and giving her a hug. 

“Good fight, kid. Damn good fight,” Marta said as she ruffled up Tobin’s hair.

“Right back, atcha,” Tobin smiled. 

After a few minutes, both fighters stood next to the referee, waiting for the results. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as Tobin was declared the official winner. She shook Marta’s hand again before talking to Joe Rogan. 

“Your winner, ladies and gentlemen, Tobin Heath! Wow! All we can say is wow! What a fight! You two were ruthless in there. What’s next for you?” Joe asked. 

“I want Georgie next, Joe. She called me out so let’s do this. But, also, Marta’s an amazing opponent. She’s freakin’ tough, dude,” Tobin answered. 

“Enjoy your night, Heath. Enjoy your win. Anything else you wanna say?” 

“Yeah, I dedicate this fight to my two amazing kids. Oliver and Olivia, I’ll be home soon. I love you guys. And, to their gorgeous mother, Christen. Thank you for everything,” Tobin said into the microphone. The crowd cheered for her. 

A couple of hours later, Tobin laid in a hotel bed, ready to sleep. She had FaceTimed Christen after the fight since the twins wanted to make sure that she was alright. Tobin knew that she could go out and celebrate her win, but she had no desire to. She closed her eyes, ready to go back home to Texas to see her family.

* * *

Unfortunately, Tobin wasn’t able to go home the next day as originally planned. The UFC scheduled some interviews with a few television stations across the country, trying to bank on their newest prospect.  Soon, it was Christmas Eve and Tobin still wasn’t home yet. The twins were antsy as Christen tried to put them to bed that night after their baths.

“Will Toby be here in the morning?” Oliver asked. The twins hadn’t seen Tobin in almost a week and a half since she left for Las Vegas. She usually FaceTimed with them every night before their bedtime, but for the last couple of days, Tobin had been swamped with interviews and meetings in New York City. 

“I don’t know, sweetie. I hope so, but her flight home keeps getting delayed,” Christen answered. 

“I hope she’s here. I miss Toby a lot,” Oliver sighed sadly.

“I know. I miss her, too,” Christen tucked the twins into bed. On Christmas Eve, the siblings slept in Oliver’s room so they could wake up at the same time in the morning. 

Olivia snuggled her teddy bear close. “Mommy, why does Toby’s plane keep being late? Don’t they know we want her home?”

Christen smiled. “Well, lovebug, it’s snowing in New York, so the planes can’t fly safely.” 

“Will it snow here, Mommy?” Olivia asked. 

“Probably not, baby,” Christen leaned down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Now, you two go to sleep and don’t stay up late so Santa can drop off your presents.”

“I love you, Mommy,” Oliver kissed his mother’s cheek and hugged her. 

“I love you too, Mommy!” Olivia wrapped her arms around Christen, holding her tight.

“I love you too, my little lovebugs,” Christen made sure the twins were tucked in and the nightlight was on before she left the room. 

Christen went downstairs where her parents were snuggled on the couch, watching a holiday movie. Harley sprawled out in front of the fireplace, snoring quietly. Christen sat down on the recliner, checking her phone for any messages from Tobin. She sighed when there was nothing new.

“Anything from Tobin, dear?” Stacy asked, sensing her daughter’s distress.

“No. I haven’t heard from her all day. Last time I talked to Tobin, she was trying to get a different flight. But that was hours ago,” Christen sighed.

“Heath probably forgot to charge her phone. Or, she’s already on a plane. You’ll probably hear from her soon. Don’t worry too much, sweetie,” Cody tried to comfort her.

“Maybe. I’m just hoping that she shows up before the kids wake up tomorrow. They’ll be so sad if they wake up and Tobin’s not here,” Christen said. She also worried about Tobin, wondering why it had been so long between messages. Part of her became scared that Tobin decided to take off again and wouldn’t be coming home. She tried to ignore her biggest fear, but it kept creeping into her mind.

“She’ll be here soon,” Stacy reached over and held Christen’s hand. Her daughter would never be too old for her mother’s comfort. Christen felt a little better, but she kept checking her phone, hoping for any sign from Tobin.

Around midnight, Cody and Stacy went to bed, leaving Christen down in the living room by herself. Harley moved to the couch with Christen as if sensing that the young woman needed some extra comfort. Some Hallmark movie played on the television, but Christen barely paid any attention. She glanced at the decorated Christmas tree that lit up in festive colors. Before going to bed, Cody put the twins’ presents under the tree and filled up their stockings. The big presents this year were a couple of new bicycles for the twins to ride around the neighborhood on. Tobin bought the bikes a couple of weeks ago and hid them in her garage. 

Christen smiled when she remembered the shopping trip that she and Tobin had gone on to buy the twins’ Christmas presents. It felt almost surreal to have Tobin around to help out.

“Tobin, where are you?” Christen whispered to herself. 

She glanced down at Harley, stroking her soft ears. “Oh, Harley...I’m just scared that Tobin left again. I know it’s crazy, but she left before and I didn’t hear from her for so long. Now, I feel like that all over again and it’s only been a few hours.” 

Harley looked up at Christen, almost as if the dog was listening and understanding her.

“What if Tobin decides that having kids is too much responsibility? What if Tobin decides to focus on her career instead? I keep having flashbacks to the first time she stopped talking to me. I don’t think I could handle it if Tobin left like that again...especially since I love her so much,” Christen admitted to the pitbull.

Harley’s ears rose up in surprise. 

“I know, right? What she did to me is unforgivable but I can’t help it. These last few weeks, Tobin has really stepped up with the twins and she reminds me of the Tobin that I fell in love with all those years ago. I can’t help falling in love with Tobin again,” Christen pulled Harley closer, crying into the dog’s soft fur. “I just pray that she doesn’t hurt me again.”

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Three quiet knocks on the front door caught Christen’s attention. She quickly wiped her tears away as Harley jumped off the couch and ran to the door. The pitbull’s little tail wagged happily, impatiently waiting on Christen to get the door. 

Christen quietly unlocked the front door, opening it. There on the front porch stood Tobin, holding a couple of suitcases. Harley ran outside, jumping up on her owner, happy to see her after so long. 

“I was hoping that someone was awake. I didn’t want to ring the doorbell and wake everyone up,” Tobin said with a smile. 

“Tobin…I thought...” Christen started to cry harder, relieved that Tobin hadn’t left again. 

“Christen, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Tobin worriedly asked. She stepped into the house, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, hugging her close. Christen almost collapsed in Tobin’s arms, afraid to let go. She felt that familiar feeling of safety in Tobin’s embrace. 

Tobin gently ran her hand up and down Christen’s back. “Hey, what’s wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me.”

“I am. I’m so happy to see you. I was scared though,” Christen admitted.

“Why?”

“After I didn’t hear from you for a few hours, I thought...that maybe you took off again. I had flashbacks to the last time you left and I couldn’t get a hold of you,” Christen confessed as fresh tears started to fall.

“Oh, Chris...I’m so sorry. My phone died at the airport and I had a hard time getting a flight home after that interview in New York. I finally managed to get a flight back and by the time I landed in Dallas, it was almost midnight. I didn’t want to wake you guys up, so I just got a rental car since I left the Camaro here,” Tobin explained.

“You weren’t thinking about leaving?”

“No, Chris. It didn’t even cross my mind. I missed you and the twins so much. I wanted to get back home, but the UFC had me do all these damn interviews. Being away longer only made me miss you more. I told you, Christen...I’m here to stay now. I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” Tobin pulled away slightly, kissing Christen’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. I thought you left us again…” Christen said sadly.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. It’s gonna take a minute for you to trust me. I totally understand that. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here now,” Tobin promised.

“I missed you…” Christen glanced at Tobin’s fight injuries. The cuts on her eyebrow and cheek were stitched up, healing. There were a few bruises on her face and one of her eyes was a little swollen still.

“I missed you, too. Good thing is that the next fight is a couple of months away, so I’m all yours,” Tobin said with a small smile.

“I’m glad. Ollie and Livvy will be so happy to see you here tomorrow,” Christen tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as Tobin held her close.

“Can I see the twins? I know they’re asleep. I just want to see them. I’ve missed them both so much,” Tobin asked.

“Yeah. They just fell asleep actually. I’ve been checking on them every hour and they finally went to sleep.”

“They’re excited about Christmas,” Tobin grinned, grabbing her two suitcases. 

“You can take those to my room so they’re out of the way. And, I’ll get you some blankets for the couch,” Christen led Tobin upstairs with Harley following close behind.

“Sounds good, Chris.”

Tobin threw her suitcases in Christen’s room before quietly stepping into Oliver’s room. Both twins were sound asleep, huddled together under the blanket. Olivia clutched her teddy bear close, looking so peaceful. Tobin gently kissed their foreheads, running her fingers through their soft hair.

“I missed you guys so much,” Tobin whispered to her children. 

Harley hopped on the end of the bed, curling up to sleep. The twins were so tired after staying up for most of the night that they didn’t even feel the disturbance on the bed. Tobin petted Harley before stepping out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

“I know it’s late, but can I take a shower real quick? I gotta get all that yucky travelness off me,” Tobin asked.

“Yes, of course. You can use my bathroom,” Christen led Tobin to her bedroom that had an attached bathroom. 

“I’ll be quick,” Tobin promised as she grabbed some clean clothes from her suitcase and closed the bathroom door.

“There should be some clean towels in the closet,” Christen said through the door. She grabbed Tobin’s phone and hooked it onto the charger. After a few minutes, Tobin stepped out, wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a black tank top. Christen couldn’t stop herself from checking Tobin out, desire taking over her emotions. 

“Thanks, Chris. I feel a lot better. Alright, I’m ready for the couch,” Tobin started to open the bedroom door, but Christen stopped her.

“I’m not ready for you to leave yet,” Christen locked the door. “Do you have any condoms?”

Tobin shook her head. 

“What? Didn’t you pack any?” Christen asked.

“No. I wasn’t planning on sleeping with anyone while I was in Vegas,” Tobin said. “So, why would I need any?”

“I need to buy some for times like this. I really want you…” Christen let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m okay without using protection, if you are.”

“I’m totally game,” Tobin immediately answered. Her heart rate quickened as Christen closed the distance between them, her fingers gently trailing up Tobin’s toned arm.

Christen laughed. “What happened to the whole ‘we should wait’ thing?”

“I’ve waited long enough,” Tobin replied in a serious tone. 

They stared at each other, almost afraid of speaking and ruining the moment. Tobin melted into Christen’s soft touch, missing the connection they used to share. 

Christen didn't say a word as she stared into Tobin’s brown eyes, seeing so much truth and meaning in their depth. She found the closeness that she had been craving so much. Christen leaned over, her lips shyly placing a small kiss on Tobin’s.

Tobin savored the taste of Christen, wanting more. She reclaimed Christen’s lips in a deep, sensual kiss that made the couple moan, realizing how much they missed each other. Tobin’s cock twitched in her pants, slowly becoming hard with Christen so close.

"I need you..." Christen whispered, her hands finding their way under Tobin’s shirt, caressing the warm skin.

"You sure?" Tobin asked as Christen nodded in consent.

Christen slipped off her shirt, letting it fall to the floor before she reached over, helping Tobin pull off her tank top. Christen’s fingers softly stroked Tobin’s firm muscles, lingering on the dark bruises that were still visible from the fight. Christen’s hand traveled down, pushing down Tobin’s pants until her cock was freed from its restraint, throbbing with need. Tobin’s breath became heavy as Christen grasped her hard erection, giving it a few gentle squeezes.

Christen waited for Tobin’s reaction before going any further. When she saw that Tobin was clearly enjoying the handjob, Christen slowly got down on her knees, Tobin’s hard cock right in front of her face. Tobin watched as Christen started to lick up and down her length. Tobin couldn't help but let out a moan as she felt Christen take the tip into her warm, wet mouth.

"Fuck..." Tobin panted as her hand gently gripped Christen’s hair, encouraging the other woman to take more of her dick in.

Christen maintained eye contact with Tobin as her head bobbed up and down Tobin’s length, making sure that every inch was covered with warm saliva. Tobin ran her fingers through Christen’s soft dark hair, savoring the sensation of the brunette’s amazing mouth on her. Christen kept busy, taking more of Tobin into her mouth, her hand gently gripping the base, stroking lightly. Christen moaned, the vibrations causing Tobin to almost come right then and there, but she held her release a little longer. 

"Fuck. I'm about to come, baby. So, if you don't wanna swallow, let go," Tobin warned as she let go of Christen’s hair so she could move away.

The brunette gazed up at Tobin before taking more into her eager mouth. Tobin groaned as she felt herself reach her peak, knowing that she was about to come from the intense pleasure. She roughly grabbed Christen’s hair, moving her hips so that she went even deeper into Christen’s mouth. Suddenly, Tobin felt her orgasm take over as she came in Christen’s mouth.

Christen sucked Tobin for every drop before she let go, licking her lips. Tobin was certain that she had never seen anything so damn sexy. She reached down and quickly helped Christen stand up. Tobin wasted no time as she leaned forward, taking the other woman's soft lips into her own. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, surrendering to the kiss, feeling fireworks explode from their intense chemistry.

"I need to be inside you," Tobin almost pleaded as she kicked off her pants. She wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

Christen moaned into Tobin’s mouth, becoming soaking wet with unleashed desire. Tobin quickly ripped off the rest of Christen’s clothes, tossing her shorts onto the floor. Their passionate kisses never broke as Tobin gently lowered Christen onto the bed.

"You're so gorgeous," Tobin whispered, the tip of her dick teasing Christen. 

"Don't tease me, please Tobin. I need you so much..." Christen begged, pulling Tobin closer, their lips colliding into an intense kiss. 

Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist, urging her to not hold back any longer. They both wanted this moment so badly, both missing the connection that they shared together. Tobin felt the urgency in their kisses, but she wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Oh god..." Christen moaned at the feel of Tobin’s hard body on top of hers.

She wanted more, needed to feel Tobin invade all of her senses. She ached to feel Tobin inside of her. Arching her back, Christen kissed Tobin deeply, savoring the sensation of their naked bodies wrapped around each other. Tobin was lost in the thrill of having Christen underneath her again, kissing a path from her ex-girlfriend’s neck to her beautiful breasts.

Christen arched her back as Tobin gently teased her nipple. The feel of Tobin’s talented tongue on her skin caused Christen’s desire to burn like fire. Tobin dipped her hand down between their bodies, touching Christen where she ached most. Tobin’s fingers swirled around her, teasing and soothing, delving and stroking, making Christen want Tobin even more as she slid them inside her. Tobin felt how much Christen needed her, the wetness coating her fingers.

"I want you, Tobin," Christen breathed against Tobin’s lips.

Christen ran her hand through Tobin’s hair, holding her close as Tobin kissed her way from Christen’s lips to her throat, then back down to her breasts where she took her time teasing. Tobin’s tongue circled Christen’s hardened nipple, nibbling and licking.

Then slowly, Tobin worked her way down the younger woman’s body. Tobin’s teeth gently scraped Christen’s skin tenderly as she slid her tongue across her hip bone. Tobin spread Christen’s legs wider and slowly kissed her way up her inner thigh. Christen held her breath, writhing in anticipation of Tobin’s touch.

Tobin held Christen’s gaze as she gently ran a finger down her pussy, then back up. Christen shivered in response to Tobin’s amazing touch. A low moan left Christen’s mouth as her hips arched slightly, Tobin’s tongue circling her clit. Soon, Tobin’s tongue was traveling all over Christen’s wet pussy, making sure every inch was tasted. Every pass of Tobin’s talented tongue on Christen's clit made her thighs twitch in Tobin’s hands as Tobin gently grinded her tongue against the sensitive nub. Christen’s little moans of pleasure, coupled with Tobin’s thrusting finger and grinding tongue was slowly driving the couple to the edge in different ways. 

Tobin closed her eyes and moaned in a way that reverberated through Christen, driving her further to the edge. Tobin’s tongue slid in and around, forcing Christen’s entire body to respond with every lick she delivered. Running her hand through Tobin’s hair, Christen arched her back, opening her legs wider to give Tobin complete access to her. Christen gently pulled Tobin’s hair as she continued to pleasure her.

When Christen’s release came, it was so fierce, so overwhelming, that she threw her head back and cried out, forgetting that she needed to be quiet. Still, Tobin wasn't through with her. Tobin moaned when Christen came all over her tongue but her licks never stopped. Instead, they became faster, stronger as she continued to devour Christen’s sweet taste.

It wasn't until Christen came again that Tobin finally slowed. And even then, she waited until the very last tremor had shaken through Christen before she pulled away. Tobin rose up from between Christen’s legs and crawled up her body, ready to feel her own release. 

"Look at me, Christen," Tobin gently ordered. 

Swallowing, Christen opened her eyes, gazing into Tobin’s intense stare. Tobin cupped Christen’s face in her hand, kissing her deeply as she took Christen’s hand and guided it to her hard cock. Arching her hips, Christen guided Tobin inside her, inch by inch. Christen moaned at the sensation of Tobin’s power inside her. At the hungry, needful look in Tobin’s eyes.

Christen whimpered as Tobin slipped even deeper inside, feeling her tight muscles stretched. Tobin started to slowly thrust her hips against Christen’s, causing them to moan in unison. Christen slid her hands over Tobin’s back, feeling her muscles ripple as Tobin thrust into her, strong and powerful. 

"Oh, Tobin," Christen breathed.

Tobin dipped her head down, taking Christen’s lips in a tender kiss as she delivered fierce, hard, fast strokes into her. Tobin’s movements tore through Christen, spiking pure bliss through her body.

"Faster," Christen begged, breathless as Tobin devoured her and picked up her speed. Christen moaned as Tobin became a little rougher, the bed shaking from all the motion.

It was as if Tobin couldn't get enough of Christen, couldn't get enough of how tight and tender she felt. Christen watched, mesmerized by how Tobin’s muscles contracted with her movements. There was so much power and strength in the familiar arms wrapped around Christen. Tobin’s strong arms held her tenderly as each forceful thrust pounded pleasure through Christen.

"Oh, Tobin..” Christen whimpered against Tobin’s lips as she felt pleasure building again. Christen placed a few desperate kisses on Tobin’s neck before biting down on the sensitive skin, leaving behind a small mark. Tobin’s scent and taste ran through Christen, making her drunk with insatiable need.

Tobin moaned, quickening her strokes as Christen clung to her, both going crazy with frantic need. Christen’s pussy clenched around Tobin’s cock, and it didn't take much as Tobin thrust faster and deeper into her. They were moaning together, hips rolling as they took each other higher and higher into ecstasy. After a few minutes, Tobin couldn’t hold back any longer, unleashing her seed deep inside of Christen. 

A few seconds later, Christen trembled with release, holding Tobin tight as she came. Christen moaned out Tobin’s name as ecstasy overtook her body again, quivering as waves of bliss coursed throughout. Tobin collapsed on top of Christen, sated and spent. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin, the sweat on their bodies starting to cool down.

After a couple of minutes, Tobin gently pulled out, repositioning herself on the bed so Christen could snuggle next to her. Tobin grabbed the blanket that was draped over the bed, covering them up since it was a cold night. Tobin held Christen close, loving the feel of her naked body draped on top of her. Comfortable silence filled the room as they came down from their intense highs.

Tobin glanced down at Christen. “Do you want me to go out and get the morning after pill?”

“No. It should be fine…” Christen sleepily answered.

“Famous last words, right?” Tobin laughed. 

Christen closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep. “Did you really not hook up with anyone in Las Vegas? Not even to celebrate your win? You were free to do so.”

Tobin shrugged. “I’m not interested in anyone except you, Chris. I really want to try to be a family for our kids. I know that we aren’t there yet...I know that you don’t fully trust me yet, but I’m really trying to turn a new leaf here for you and the kids.”

“I know you’re trying and I love how you’re spending so much time with us. How about we agree to not see other people? We’re not together yet….but it will happen eventually...hopefully,” Christen suggested.

“I’m totally game with that.”

“For now, we should keep it between the two of us. I don’t want to get the kids’ hopes up, in case things don’t work out,” Christen said.

“That’s fine. I don’t blame you. We can keep it a secret until we’re ready to let everyone know,” Tobin agreed. 

“And, make sure you have some condoms for next time,” Christen snuggled closer to Tobin. 

“So...there’s gonna be a next time, huh?” Tobin asked with a cocky grin.

“Shut up and go to sleep before I change my mind.”

Tobin sighed. “Babe, I should sleep on the couch. I don’t think that your parents would be too happy to find me in your room.”

Christen groaned. “Just stay. You’re warm…”

“Fine, but we gotta wake up before your parents and the kids,” Tobin finally relented. She also didn’t want to leave Christen’s side. 

“K….” Christen fell asleep in the safety of Tobin’s arms. 

Tobin held Christen close, feeling her slow, even breaths as she slept peacefully. Tobin was so overcome with love for the woman in her arms, it almost scared her. She prayed that she could be better for her family and that all her past demons wouldn’t resurface. Tobin finally fell asleep after an hour, falling into a restful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Christen and Tobin somehow managed to wake up before everyone else. The couple quickly showered together after Christen gave Tobin a blow job to help wake her up. Their resolve to use condoms was promptly forgotten after a round of hot shower sex that neither could resist. 

Afterward, they got dressed and went downstairs to wait for the rest of the family. Tobin held Christen’s hand until they heard some movement upstairs, indicating that someone was awake. It didn’t take long for Cody and Stacy to head downstairs, happy to see Tobin in the living room. Harley followed, jumping on her owner. 

“I’m guessing the couch treated you good?” Cody asked as he pulled Tobin into a fatherly hug.

“Yup. It’s a very comfy couch,” Tobin lied, trying not to give away the fact that she had spent the night in Christen’s room. 

“Later on, we gotta talk about your new contract. They want you to fight Georgie as soon as possible and they’re really willing to give a big payout. And after that, they want you to fight the Canadian fighter, Christine Sinclair,” Cody informed his fighter.

“Well, I’m ready whenever. The sooner the better,” Tobin replied. 

“I’m so happy that you’re here, Tobin. We were worried that you weren’t going to be able to make it in time,” Stacy carefully inspected Tobin’s face. “I’m so glad that I didn’t watch that fight. I can’t watch you get hurt. Are these healing okay?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m fine, I promise,” Tobin grinned. It felt nice to have a motherly figure dote on her again. 

Just then, everyone heard the running of little feet down the stairs. The twins raced each other into the living room, both caught in surprise when they saw Tobin standing in the middle of the room. 

“Toby!!!!” The twins shouted in joy as they rushed forward, each wrapping themselves around Tobin’s legs. They completely forgot about the presents under the Christmas tree, their sole focus on Tobin. 

“Hey, my twinsies! I missed you guys so much!” Tobin picked up the twins, hugging them close. 

“Toby! You were gone forever!” Oliver leaned forward, kissing Tobin’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Ollie. I had to do some things for work, but I’ll be home for a while,” Tobin promised as she held her children tighter. She was happy to finally see the twins after being away for a week and a half. 

“You promise not to leave?” Olivia asked in a small voice. 

“Well, Princess, I’ll have to leave sometimes for work, but I’ll always try to get back home as fast as I can,” Tobin placed a kiss on the little girl’s forehead.

“Promise?” Olivia said with a smile. Tobin was grateful that her daughter had inherited Christen’s amazing smile. 

“I promise,” Tobin grinned. “Now, I think Santa brought you guys some presents because you two were so good this year. Ready to see what Santa got you?”

“Yeah!” Both twins excitedly bounced up and down as Tobin gently placed them back on the floor. They made a beeline for the Christmas tree with Harley following close behind.

It didn’t take long for the twins to open their presents. Tobin watched the twins’ different methods of present opening. Oliver tore through the wrapping, caution thrown to the wind while Olivia painstakingly took the tape off the paper. In the end, the twins were happy with the toys that they received. Olivia became super excited about the astronaut teddy bear that she unwrapped. 

“Look!! Toby, look!! It’s an astronaut bear!” Olivia jumped in Tobin’s lap. 

“Pretty cool, huh? Now, you can go on space adventures with him,” Tobin said with a grin.

Oliver was most excited about his new bike. He wanted to go outside and ride it, but Christen said no since it was raining that morning. Instead, Oliver played with the new lego sets that Tobin had bought him.

Christen handed Tobin a small package. “The kids wanted to get you something.”

“Yeah! Open it!” Oliver jumped onto Tobin’s lap, joining his sister.

“We hope you like it, Toby,” Olivia shyly said. Tobin unwrapped the small box, which held a black sports watch. 

Tobin smiled, putting the watch on her wrist. “This is so awesome you guys! I’m gonna wear it all the time. I love you guys so much.”

The twins hugged Tobin, happy that she liked the gift. Oliver jumped off, turning his attention to his new toys. Olivia stayed on Tobin’s lap, leaning against her. The little girl missed her Toby a lot, not ready to be away from her yet. Not even new toys could sway her away from Tobin. Every now and then, Olivia would reach up, gently touching the stitches on Tobin’s face. 

“I got something for you, Christen,” Tobin pulled out a black jewelry box from her pocket. 

Christen let out a little gasp at the sight of the ribbon wrapped box. “Tobin, you didn’t need to get me anything.”

“Just a little something I picked up. Merry Christmas,” Tobin said with a smile.

Christen opened the jewelry box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace that had two heart pendants made from garnet stones - the twins’ birthstones. Christen figured that the necklace must’ve been expensive since the box had the name of an exclusive jewelry store. 

“Tobin…you really shouldn’t have,” Christen glanced over at Tobin. 

“You like it? It has the twins’ birthstones.”

“I love it. It’s so beautiful,” Christen had to restrain herself from leaning over and kissing Tobin in front of everyone. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Tobin let slip out. 

Cody and Stacy glanced at their daughter and Tobin, not quite sure what to think. They decided to keep out of whatever was going on between the two former lovers. Christen stared at Tobin, watching as she kept a hold of Olivia in her lap. Olivia, every so often, glanced up at Tobin with such adoration in her eyes. Christen realized that she wanted more holidays like this with Tobin and their children.

“That’s so gorgeous, dear. Let me help you put it on,” Stacy broke into Christen’s thoughts. She helped put the necklace on her daughter. Tobin couldn’t help but marvel at Christen’s beauty, staring at her a second longer than necessary.

After opening presents and picking up all the trash, the twins watched a couple of Christmas movies, snuggled on Tobin’s lap. Soon, the rain finally let up and the twins were allowed to ride their new bikes outside. Oliver and Olivia rode up and down the street under their parents’ watchful eye. Oliver had fun racing his sister while Olivia had a blast ringing the bell on her bike over and over again. The twins rode their new bikes for almost an hour until Oliver hopped off and grabbed his football.

“Can we play catch?” Oliver asked Tobin.

“Sure, buddy,” Tobin answered. Christen and Olivia opted to sit on the covered porch and watch the game of catch. 

“Go Ollie!!” Olivia yelled from the porch.

“Go long, little man!” Tobin shouted as she threw a perfect spiral throw to her son.

Oliver caught the ball. “Yay! I caught it!”

“Now, throw it back!” Tobin instructed. Oliver clumsily threw the ball, but she was able to catch it.

Christen watched as Tobin and Oliver threw the ball back and forth a few times. Tobin instructed her son on how to throw the football and his aim improved with each throw. Oliver had just thrown the ball as hard as he could when Tobin became distracted by the front door opening and Cody stepping out. Tobin definitely wasn’t prepared when the ball hit her square on the crotch - hard. Christen watched in dismay as the football hit Tobin with enough force to bring her down instantly.

Tobin felt all the breath leave her body as she fell to the ground, grabbing herself in pain. “Damnit…”

“Are you okay?!” Christen asked as she knelt down beside her. Olivia glanced at Tobin with worry in her eyes. 

“I’m...fine,” Tobin answered. Harley raced to her owner, licking her face in worry. 

Cody burst out in laughter at the scene in front of him, unable to stop himself. “Whenever Tobin can get up again, dinner’s ready.”

Oliver ran up to Tobin. “I’m so sorry, Toby! It was an accident!” 

“It’s all good, buddy. I’m okay,” Tobin held her hand out for a fist bump. “I just need to lay down here for a few minutes.”

Christen tried to keep from laughing, but couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Sorry...it’s funny.”

“Sure…” Tobin complained. 

Ten minutes later, Tobin finally felt well enough to get up. Oliver apologized profusely, but Tobin made sure that the little boy knew he had nothing to be sorry for. Olivia was relieved that her Toby seemed alright. When dinner was finished, Tobin helped Olivia build one of her lego sets with Christen’s assistance. 

After the lego building, the twins went outside to ride their bikes again. Oliver raced up and down the street, being a little daredevil. Suddenly, his bike slipped on the wet pavement and fell over. Oliver tried to stop his fall by stretching his arm out, unfortunately, his full body weight landed right on it, breaking it. Oliver let out a cry as the pain hit him head on.

“Toby!! Mommy!!” Oliver cried in pain. 

Tobin instantly ran to Oliver, inspecting his injury. His arm became swollen and definitely looked broken to her. 

“Toby!!! It hurts!” Oliver sobbed. 

Christen dropped down to her son’s side, besides herself. “Ollie, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna take you to the ER and it’ll be all better.”

“Mommy….” Oliver reached for Christen, tears flowing down his face. 

“My poor baby,” Christen felt horrible for her son.

“Come on, let’s get to the car,” Tobin carefully picked up Oliver, being mindful of his injury. She carried him back to the house with Christen and Olivia in tow.

Cody and Stacy were concerned about their grandson, but they had to stay behind to watch Olivia. Tobin and Christen climbed into the Camaro after putting their son into his booster seat. Oliver quietly cried to himself as Tobin raced to the nearest hospital. 

* * *

Tobin arrived at the hospital in about five minutes. Oliver quit crying for a few minutes, mesmerized by the Camaro’s rumbling horsepower and fast speeds that Tobin drove. He held his mother’s hand using his good arm, trying to be strong like his Toby. He knew that Tobin got punched a lot in the ring and never cried, so he tried to be like her. That resolve immediately failed when Tobin parked and the pain really set in. 

“Mommy...it hurts a lot!” Oliver cried, fresh tears running down his little face. 

“I know, baby. We’ll get you to a doctor and they’ll make it better,” Christen soothed her son, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Come on. I gotcha, buddy,” Tobin lifted Oliver out of his booster seat, trying to be careful not to touch his injured arm. She carried him inside the sliding doors labeled ‘Emergency Room’ with Christen following close behind. Oliver buried his face into Tobin’s neck, sobbing in pain. 

Tobin marched up to the receptionist. “My son was riding his bike when he took a tumble and I’m pretty sure his arm’s broken. Can we have someone look at him immediately? I mean the kid’s in a lot of pain.”

“Oh, that poor baby! I just paged someone and she’s on her way. Here, fill out these forms and get them back to me whenever you can,” the receptionist handed Christen a clipboard that had a bunch of insurance forms.

Just then, Dr. Alex Morgan appeared in the waiting area, surprised when she saw Christen, and even more surprised when she caught sight of Tobin. She immediately heard Oliver’s cries of pain and focused on the boy. 

“What happened to my little tough guy?” Alex asked, running her fingers through her nephew’s soft hair.

“Aunt Alex...my arm hurts a lot…” Oliver said between cries and sniffles.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll get you some medicine and help you feel a lot better,” Alex motioned for Tobin and Christen to follow her to an empty hospital bay. She closed the curtain to give the small family privacy. Tobin gently placed Oliver on the clean bed.

“Alex, I’m so glad you’re here,” Christen hugged her friend in greeting, already feeling a little calmer about the situation. 

“Alex,” Tobin nodded to the younger woman.

“Tobin...too bad you didn’t get hit more during your fight,” Alex greeted coolly. 

“Nice to see you too, Alex,” Tobin said with a strained smile. 

“So, what happened to my nephew?”

Alex instantly noticed Oliver’s swollen arm. She paged a nurse to get some pain medicine and to let the x-ray technician know that she would be there soon with a patient.

“Ollie was riding his bike when he fell. He tried to stop the fall by sticking his arm out, but he landed on it,” Tobin explained. Oliver grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard. 

“We’ll get some x-rays done and get him some pain meds. He should only need a cast, but we’ll find out more from the x-rays,” Alex checked Oliver over, taking his temperature and getting his weight and height.

A nurse soon appeared and gave Oliver some pain medication. “Dr. Morgan, we’re ready for the x-rays.”

“Okay, Ollie, we’re gonna go on a little trip and take some cool pictures of your arm. Nothing to be afraid of, alright, buddy?” Alex soothed the little boy. He started to cry some more over the pain.

“Can Toby come with me?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m sorry, buddy, but Toby’s gotta stay here with your mom. But, I’ll be there so you won’t be alone. And, I’ll get you a lollipop when we’re done. Deal?” Alex ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair. She hated to admit it, but the boy was a practical clone of Tobin. 

Alex glared over at Tobin, who was still holding Oliver’s little hand. She still didn’t trust her at all, wondering why it took so long for Tobin to come to her senses. She realized how attached Oliver seemed to be to his other parent, hoping that the little boy wouldn’t get hurt in the end. It would not only be Christen left devastated if Tobin decided to walk away again. 

“Deal,” Oliver agreed, wiping his tears. 

“Alright, buddy. Mommy and I will be right here when you’re done. You’re being so brave,” Tobin hugged her son, being careful not to touch his wounded arm.

“I love you, Ollie. We’ll see you in a few minutes,” Christen kissed Oliver’s cheek. She tried to hold back her tears as Alex and the nurse wheeled the bed away. 

Once the couple was left alone, Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin, needing some comfort of her own. This was the first big emergency that one of the kids endured. She was glad that Tobin had been around. 

“Hey, Ollie’s gonna be fine. Alex’s with him and he’ll get a cool cast,” Tobin soothed.

“Just...did you hear him crying? He’s never cried like that before. It broke my heart. I wish I could take his pain away,” Christen cried. 

“I know, babe. It broke my heart, too. Soon, we’ll be home with our little boy and he’ll be okay. I’ll spend the night again if you want. I want to be near him anyways,” Tobin guided Christen to the visitor chairs. “Sit down, babe. Just try to relax.”

Christen grabbed the clipboard and started to fill out the forms until Tobin stopped her.

“I’ll fill these out. Call your parents. They’re probably worried sick,” Tobin sat down next to her girlfriend and filled out the forms. 

Afterward, Tobin dropped off the forms with the receptionist and showed her Oliver’s insurance card. After making sure that all the bills would be sent to her, Tobin bought a candy bar and drink from the vending machine for Christen. 

“Here, thought you might want something to snack on,” Tobin handed the items to Christen. 

“Thanks, Tobin,” Christen smiled in appreciation. 

She reached over and took hold of Tobin’s hand, finding comfort in her touch. After a few minutes, she leaned over and rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Christen said.

Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist. “Nowhere I would rather be than with you and the kids.”

“You can’t say stuff like that,” Christen complained.

“Why not?” Tobin asked.

“Because you make me fall for you all over again.”

Tobin laughed, leaning down to place a kiss on Christen’s head. Suddenly, the curtain opened as Alex wheeled the bed back into place. The couple instantly pulled away from each other like a caught teenagers. Alex glanced at Tobin and then looked at Christen, noticing that her friend was blushing. She immediately knew what was going on. 

Alex shook her head. “Well, Ollie has a clean break in his radius and ulna. He’ll get a cast and it should heal in about four to five weeks. He was very brave during the x-rays.”

Oliver smiled, eating the lollipop that Alex had given him.

“I also gave him some pain meds, so he’ll probably fall asleep soon. So, Ollie, this is a very important question...what color cast do you want?” Alex asked.

“Orange! My favorite color,” Oliver sleepily answered.

“Right on, buddy. Orange is my favorite color, too,” Tobin said.

“My poor baby,” Christen reached over to take hold of her son’s hand after he finished his lollipop. 

“We’ll also give you guys pain medicine to take home. It’s for two weeks. If you need more, just give me a call,” Alex started to put the cast on Oliver’s injured arm. 

The little boy tried to be brave, but started to cry when his arm was touched and maneuvered. He reached for Tobin, needing her. Tobin sat down on the bed next to him, holding him close. Oliver leaned against her, hiding his little face in her hoodie. Finally, Alex finished casting up his arm, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Oliver leaned back against the pillow, the pain meds kicking in. Soon, the boy fell asleep among the busy hospital happenings. 

“The prescription meds should be ready soon. Then, you’ll be discharged. It takes a while so be prepared to wait for a couple of hours,” Alex explained.

“Thank you so much,” Christen gave her friend another hug.

“I’ll come visit in a few days and check on Ollie. Tobin, can I have a word with you?” Alex requested much to Tobin’s surprise.

“Uh...sure,” Tobin glanced at Christen, wondering if she knew what was happening. The younger woman shrugged her shoulders, not sure what Alex wanted.

Alex led Tobin into an empty observation room, closing the door behind her. She turned to look at Tobin, glaring at her distrustfully.

“I don’t know what your game is, Heath, but if you hurt Christen again...I swear to God, I will make you pay,” Alex threatened. 

“There’s no game, Alex. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Right. Even when your career takes off, you’ll still be here. I don’t believe you, Tobin. You left once before. You can leave again.”

“That’s not me anymore. I’m not leaving my kids again.” Tobin defended.

“Right, so we’re just supposed to forget the last six years. Why did it take you so damn long? I’ve been with these kids since the beginning, but you just swoop in for a couple of months and all of a sudden, you’re parent of the year,” Alex accused. 

“I...don’t have an excuse for that. I was an idiot. Selfish. A prick...whatever you wanna say. But, that’s not me anymore, I swear. I’m here for Olivia and Oliver. I’m not going anywhere,” Tobin tried to plead her case.

“At least you paid child support, I guess. At least you helped Christen that much,” Alex replied snidely.

“Come on, Alex. I’m really trying here. We’ve known each other since we were kids. You know I’m a good person...mostly,” Tobin said. 

Alex sighed sadly. “Just please don’t hurt Christen again. You don’t know how broken she became after you left. Having those kids forced her to move on. And this time, it’s just not Chris that you’ll be hurting.”

“I won’t hurt them.”

“You better not,” Alex got the last word in as she left the room. 

Tobin shook her head before going back to the hospital bay that held Oliver. The little boy was still fast asleep, ignoring all the busy noise. Tobin leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead. She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else except comforting her son in his time of need. 

* * *

After waiting a couple of hours to be discharged from the hospital, Tobin finally carried a sleeping Oliver into the Press house. It was almost ten at night so Olivia was already asleep. Cody and Stacy stayed up in the living room, waiting anxiously for their grandson’s return. 

“Oh, my poor baby,” Stacy fussed over Oliver before Tobin and Christen took him upstairs to his room.

Tobin gently laid Oliver on his bed and covered him up with the blanket. Harley jumped onto the bed as if sensing that he needed her the most. 

“Night, Toby…night, Mommy....” Oliver sleepily whispered.

“Night, buddy,” Tobin said, kissing his forehead. 

“Good night, sweetheart,” Christen placed a few kisses on his cheek. She almost didn’t want to leave him, but finally followed Tobin out of the room.

They went to check on Olivia, who was sleeping peacefully with her teddy bear. Tobin felt so many emotions when Olivia nestled her face deeper into the pillow. She couldn’t imagine leaving her children again, wondering how she had been so selfish in the past. After giving Olivia some goodnight kisses, Tobin and Christen went downstairs. The living room was empty since Cody and Stacy had gone to bed already.

Tobin plopped down on the recliner and motioned for Christen to join her. The younger woman sat down on Tobin’s lap, leaning against her. 

“Get some sleep, babe. I’ll stay up in case Ollie wakes up,” Tobin said as she covered them up with a blanket. She turned on the television and found a replay of a boxing match to watch. Tobin placed a kiss on Christen’s head, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

“Okay….” Christen decided not to argue since she was emotionally tired from the long, eventful day. She nestled against Tobin, listening to her comforting heartbeat. It didn’t take long until Christen fell asleep in the security and warmth of Tobin’s arms. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after the song Back 2 Good by Matchbox Twenty. It’s a good song if you ever wanna take a listen. But thank you guys again for everything.


	4. Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and comments. You guys are seriously the best ever. I really can’t believe how many people like this story and actually want to read it. But, it makes me happy.
> 
> Okay. So, this chapter comes with two warnings.
> 
> First, there’s a racial slur used. Spoiler alert: Georgie says it. I don’t condone speech like that at all. Georgie is just a bad character.   
> Second...there is a miscarriage that happens in this chapter. So, please don’t hate me, but I had this plan for a while. 
> 
> But anyways, sorry for the long author’s note. I’m trying not to bore y’all. Thank you so much for reading.

A few days later, Tobin held both the twins’ hands as they walked around the mall, searching for a birthday gift for Christen. It was Tobin’s first outing alone with the twins and so far, the kids behaved. Tobin drove to a mall that was about an hour away from home. The twins enjoyed the car ride, singing along to songs that played on the radio. 

“What do you guys wanna get Mommy for her birthday?” Tobin asked as she glanced at the display windows. 

“Something cool!” Oliver announced, momentarily distracted by the Lego store. The little boy was used to his cast now and the injury didn’t hurt as much anymore. His parents still made sure that he didn’t get too crazy when he played around. 

“Well, duh, kiddo. It’s definitely gotta be cool,” Tobin laughed. 

“How old’s Momma gonna be?” Olivia questioned.

“She’s gonna be twenty-four,” Tobin grinned down at her daughter. 

“How old are you?” 

“I’m already twenty-four. I’ll be twenty-five in a few months,” Tobin replied. 

Olivia thought for a moment. “Can I get her a teddy bear?”

“A teddy bear?” Tobin gave the little girl a quizzical look.

“Yeah! I love teddy bears! I want Mommy to have one, too! Plus, teddy bears keep you safe and I want Mommy to be safe all the time,” Olivia smiled. 

Tobin laughed. “A teddy bear it is, then. What about you, little man? What do you want to get your mother?”

Oliver thought for a few seconds. “A candle cuz Momma likes it when her room smells really good.”

“Cool deal, Ollie. Candles are awesome,” Tobin said.

“What are you gonna get Mommy, Toby?” Olivia wondered.

“Well, I’m gonna get her a new laptop since your mother needs a faster one for when she has to work at home and a cool picture of me and you guys,” Tobin answered. 

“Can we get iPads for our birthday?” Oliver innocently asked. The twins were turning six in a few days on January 4th and were excited about the upcoming party. 

“I’ll talk to your Mom about it. No promises though, little man,” Tobin led the twins into the computer store. 

The young man gasped when he greeted Tobin. “Yo, you’re Tobin Heath! That last fight was amazing! I can’t wait to see you pummel Georgie! Can I get your autograph?”

Tobin’s fight against Georgie Newman was scheduled for the first Saturday of February. The fight was the main event on the card and everyone couldn’t stop talking about it, driving up the hype. Tobin had done a couple of interviews for the local Texas stations. Meanwhile, Georgie took her smack talk to Twitter, trying to antagonize her opponent. Tobin took Cody’s advice and stayed silent on the matter. She really wanted to give Georgie a piece of her mind, but Tobin knew that she had to set a good example for her children. The only thing that Tobin agreed with Georgie was that their fight was going to be a bloodbath and someone was getting knocked out. 

“Sure thing, let’s talk laptops first,” Tobin followed the young sales associate through the store.

“Oh, I’ll show you all the laptops on display. The better equipped ones might cost a pretty penny, though. Oh, are these your kids? They’re so cute! You guys want a sticker?” the sales guy knelt down to the twins’ level.

“Yes, please. Can you sign my cast, too?” Oliver asked. Over the last few days, the little boy wanted everyone to sign his cast or draw something cool for him. 

“Sure,” the guy laughed as he ruffled up the little boy’s hair. 

The twins helped Tobin pick out a laptop and carrying case for their mother. Afterward, the small family went to the Build-A-Bear Workshop, where the twins each created a bear for their mother. When the bears’ paws were pressed, it said ‘I love you’ in the twins’ voices. Olivia picked a rainbow colored bear while Oliver went with a traditional black one. Olivia became excited when the sales girl wrapped her bear up in a red, pretty bow.

Tobin walked the kids to Bath and Body Works, where they had a field day picking out scented candles and body wash for their mother. When Tobin finally bought all of Christen’s presents, the twins convinced her to stop for ice cream on the way home since they had been so well-behaved during the outing. Tobin noticed that it was close to dinner time, but she couldn’t say no to her kids. The twins followed Tobin into the ice cream shop, marveling at all the flavors available. 

“Alright, you guys can get a small cone, and don’t make a mess. Your mom will kill me if you guys get ice cream all over your clothes,” Tobin led the twins to the front counter and ordered their cones. 

Tobin paid and waited for their order at the counter. There were a few people in the shop, but it wasn’t too packed. Tobin noticed an attractive young woman at a corner table staring at her. She shook her head and kept an eye on her children, who were sitting at a table, waiting patiently. A couple of minutes later, Tobin handed the ice cream cones to the twins, watching as they made a mess. She tried to wipe their faces as best as she could with the napkins.

“Your mom is gonna kill me,” Tobin laughed as the ice cream melted and dripped onto the kids’ clothes. Finally, Oliver and Olivia finished their ice cream without too many casualties. Their shirts had a few drops of ice cream, but nothing too damaging. Tobin was glad that she had taken off their jackets before the ice cream feast had begun. 

Tobin was cleaning up their table when the attractive woman from the corner table approached. Tobin glanced at her, instantly noticing her blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“You’re Tobin Heath, right?” she asked. ”I saw your last fight, it was amazing. Oh, I’m Tiffany, by the way.”

“Hi, Tiffany! I’m Oliver Heath!” Oliver announced with his signature goofy smile. Olivia shyly waved.

“Well, hi Oliver. Neat cast!” Tiffany smiled at the boy.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, I’m Tobin Heath.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your time with your kids, but...would you want to hang out sometime?” Tiffany asked. 

“I can’t. I’ve got kids and I’m busy with training,” Tobin answered. She couldn’t say that she was seeing someone, that would only fill the small town with rumors. Tobin knew that Christen had already been the subject of said rumors because of her actions in the past. 

“I don’t mind kids as long as you don’t have full custody or anything,” Tiffany insisted. The twins looked at the blonde before glancing at Tobin, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Thanks, I’m flattered, really, but I can’t,” Tobin firmly replied. 

“Well, if you change your mind. Here’s my number,” Tiffany handed Tobin a napkin that had her phone number scribbled on it and flirtatiously winked at her before going back to her table. 

Tobin threw the napkin into the trash can, already forgetting about Tiffany. “Come on, kiddos. Time to go back home.”

“Can you make the car go vroom vroom?” Oliver asked when Tobin buckled him into his booster seat.

Tobin laughed. “Yeah, just a little or else your mother will really kill me.”

The rest of the ride home they listened to music and sang along. Tobin wasn’t sure if she should’ve been concerned or impressed by how many Taylor Swift songs that Olivia knew by heart. When they arrived home, the twins ran through the front door, searching for their mother. They found Christen sitting on the couch with Harley, watching something on Netflix. Christen had enjoyed her few kid-free hours, but she was starting to miss her babies.

“Momma!” the twins said, hugging their mother. Harley let out a few happy barks, glad that her little owners were back home. 

“Were you guys good for Toby?” Christen asked.

“Yes! We got all your birthday gifts. You’re gonna love all the cool presents we got you! We even got some ice cream!” Oliver announced. 

“Ice cream, huh? Even though dinner’s in a few minutes,” Christen raised an eyebrow into Tobin’s direction. 

Tobin sheepishly shrugged. “They were good.”

“And, a pretty lady was trying to be friends with Toby!” Olivia innocently revealed. 

This caught Christen’s attention. “A pretty lady, huh?”

“Yeah, but I told her that I’m too busy,” Tobin defended. 

“Why don’t you kids go wash up for dinner? And, say hi to Nana and Grandpa in the kitchen,” Christen gently instructed the twins. The twins hugged Tobin before going into the kitchen to see their grandparents with Harley. 

Christen smiled at Tobin. “Pretty lady, huh? Should I be worried that all these girls are gonna flirt with you now that you’re this big time fighter?”

Tobin shrugged. “Meh. They can try, but I’m not interested in anyone but you.”

“Good answer,” Christen stood up from the couch and closed the distance between them. She glanced around, making sure that they were alone before kissing Tobin’s lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Tobin kissed her girlfriend again. 

Christen’s hands wandered, caressing Tobin’s toned arms. Just then, the couple heard Cody walking into the living room and immediately pulled away, trying not to look guilty.

Cody didn’t notice anything. “Guys, dinner’s ready.”

“Okay, Dad, we’ll be there in a minute,” Christen replied. 

Cody turned to Tobin. “After dinner, we’re gonna watch film from Georgie’s last few fights. We gotta figure out what moves she favors. You know the drill.”

“Yes, Coach,” Tobin said.

“Alright, hurry up you two,” Cody ordered before he went into the dining room. 

Christen gave Tobin another kiss before they joined the rest of the family for dinner. After dinner, Oliver watched the fights with Cody and Tobin. He sat on Tobin’s lap, bouncing up and down to the action on the screen. Stacy, Christen, and Olivia watched a Disney movie in the game room. When the twins were bathed and put to bed, Christen joined Tobin in the living room, watching the fight replays.

Christen became concerned with how brutal Georgie was toward her opponents. She massacred them in the ring, blood all over the ground when the fight was over. Christen knew that Tobin wouldn’t shy away from getting hit mercilessly. She only hoped that Tobin wouldn’t get too injured in the ring. The last fight had been difficult to watch, especially when Tobin had bled everywhere.

Tobin spent the night at the Press house since the next day was Christen’s birthday. She waited until everyone was asleep before she snuck into Christen’s room. 

“You got a condom?” Christen asked.

“Yeah,” Tobin pulled the wrapper out of her pocket. 

“Come here,” Christen said with desire in her eyes.

The couple spent the next two hours enjoying each other’s company. Afterward, Tobin quietly snuck out and went back to the couch to get a few hours of sleep. The next morning, the twins jumped on Tobin, waking her up. 

“We gotta wrap up Mommy’s presents!” Olivia said, bouncing on Tobin’s stomach.

“Alright, kiddos. Let’s wrap up the presents. Then, Nana can help us make breakfast so Mommy can sleep in,” Tobin sat up, stretching her tired arms.

She washed up, changed clothes, and then helped the twins wrap up Christen’s birthday gifts. Stacy and Cody appeared downstairs an hour later, laughing at the mess that Tobin and the kids had managed to make with the wrapping paper. After cleaning up all the wayward paper, the twins helped their grandmother make breakfast, while Tobin watched from the counter. 

“Can we wake up Mommy now?” Oliver asked.

Tobin glanced at her watch. “It’s almost eleven, so I guess so.”

“Yay! I want Mommy,” Olivia started to walk up the stairs with Oliver. They really wanted to run, but didn’t want to get in trouble with their grandparents. 

The twins quietly opened their mother’s bedroom door, happy to find that she was already awake and dressed. They jumped on Christen, hugging her.

“Happy birthday, Mommy!” Olivia joyfully said.

“Happy birthday, Momma!” Oliver added.

“Thank you, babies,” Christen replied. 

“Come on! We got you presents!” Oliver excitedly exclaimed.

The twins each grabbed Christen’s hand and led her downstairs to the dining room where breakfast had been set up, and there were presents on the table.

“Happy birthday, Chris. Don’t worry, there’ll be cake later,” Tobin said as she hugged the birthday girl, trying not to let her touch linger too long. 

“Thank you. Best birthday in a while because you’re here,” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear. She discreetly placed a kiss on her neck, trying not to think about all the things she and Tobin had done the night before. 

“Happy birthday, my baby!” Stacy interrupted the moment, grabbing ahold of her daughter. 

Cody wrapped Christen into a big bear hug. “My little girl...happy birthday!”

Christen opened all her presents and loved everything that she received, especially the teddy bears that the twins had created for her. 

“Tobin, you shouldn’t have spent so much on the laptop,” Christen said in amazement when she unwrapped the new device.

Tobin shrugged. “You needed a new one for work.”

“Still...I love it, though. Thank you so much,” Christen smiled.

Christen unwrapped the last gift and let out a little happy gasp. In her hands was a framed portrait of Tobin and the twins. Tobin stood tall with a twin in each arm, all smiling joyfully. In the background were lovely fall trees and colorful leaves covering the ground. 

“You like it?” Tobin asked.

“I love it!” Christen wiped a tear away. She never imagined that Tobin would be in her children’s lives after everything that happened in the past. There were so many pictures hanging in the house of Christen and the twins, but none of Tobin with them. She hoped that this portrait would be the break in that sad cycle. 

Christen glanced over at Tobin, wanting to blurt out those three special words, but she held it back. She knew that they still weren’t ready for those emotions, but everyday she almost said it. Tobin sat at the dining table with the twins in her lap, making both laugh with her corny dad jokes. Christen knew that she and Tobin needed to make their relationship work. She couldn’t imagine raising her children with anyone else in the picture. 

Tobin looked at her, flashing that goofy smile that always sent the butterflies in her stomach a flutter. Christen grinned back, feeling so happy and at peace. 

* * *

**New Year’s Eve**

A couple of days later, Tobin rang the doorbell to Kelley’s front door. She and Christen waited on the front porch for a few seconds. 

“Bet you that Kelley’s already drunk,” Tobin said with a laugh.

“Probably,” Christen agreed. 

Kelley decided to host a New Year’s Eve party at the last minute, inviting her close friends over for a small celebration that night. Christen and Tobin had spent the day watching movies with the twins and playing some video games before leaving for the party. Oliver had been upset that he couldn’t go over to Kelley’s house, but Tobin reminded him that the birthday party was that weekend, and everyone would be there.

The front door opened and Kelley stumbled a few steps.

“Tobs! Chris!! You guys are finally here! Come on in!” Kelley stepped aside to let the couple in. “Hey, Chris!! Looking pretty dang hot...geez try to save some for the rest of us!”

“Hey, watch it, O’Hara,” Tobin playfully threatened as she gave Kelley a fist bump. 

Kelley called out, leading the couple into the living room. “Look guys! Heath and Press are finally here!”

“Hey, everyone,” Tobin greeted Ashlyn, Megan, and Lindsey with a fist bump. Emily Sonnett nearly crashed into her, almost sending them to the floor.

“Hey, Toby!! It’s sooo good to see you!” Emily squeezed Tobin hard.

“Already drunk, Sonny?” Tobin asked with amusement.

“No!! Totally not!! I just love you guys sooo much!!” Emily answered before she bounced into Christen. 

There was some quiet music playing from the Bluetooth stereo, while the television screen displayed some UFC fights. Ashlyn and Megan were yelling at the TV, telling the fighters what to do. On the kitchen counter were all kinds of drinks - non-alcoholic and alcoholic. 

“Tobin!” 

Tobin instantly recognized the voice, grinning. “Jessica McDonald!? What!? You still in town?”

Jessica nearly jumped into Tobin’s arms. “I’ve been here for a year or two. I talk to Chris all the time and I heard you were around, but damn, it’s good to see you!”

“It’s great to see you!” Tobin flashed her signature smile. She and Jessica used to light up the soccer fields back in the day and had been good friends until Tobin left for her mandatory military service. 

“Are you back for real though?” Jessica asked.

“Yeah. I’m here for my kids,” Tobin replied.

“Good. I’m glad. Your kids are so cute. Christen and I always try to set up a play date at least once a month for the kids,” Jessica explained.

“Wait...you got a kid, too?” Tobin wondered.

Jessica laughed, pulling out her phone and showing Tobin some pictures. “My son was actually born six months before the twins. The only difference is that I was in college when it happened while Chris was still in high school. We’ve helped each other out when we needed support. His father decided to stay in the military, but he visits whenever he gets the chance.” 

“That’s a lot better than what I did,” Tobin sighed.

“Hey...I’m not saying that what you did wasn’t messed up because it really was, but you’re here now, right? Just don’t hurt those kids, Tobin. They really think the world of you,” Jessica said.

“Yeah, I love them both so much. I’m glad to be back home,” Tobin replied. 

“I'm glad you’re back, too. Oh, I think Julie’s calling me. I’ll talk to you later, but I’ll also be at the twins’ birthday party with Jeremiah. See you around, Tobs,” Jessica hugged her friend again.

“Julie? JJ? That Julie?” Tobin turned around to catch a glimpse of her former high school classmate.

Julie Johnston had been in the same grade as Christen and a good friend of hers. Tobin wondered if Julie hated her like Alex did. She glanced at Julie, only to be met with a glare. 

“Yup, that Julie. She’s engaged to Zach Ertz, now.”

“Oh, hey...try to put in a good word for me with Julie? I know she probably hates me. It’s bad enough to have Alex on my case,” Tobin said.

“I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises. Julie’s kinda scary sometimes,” Jessica replied. 

Tobin glanced around the room, locating Christen talking to Ali on the couch. They were trying to ignore the colorful commentary that Megan and Ashlyn kept yelling at the television. Tobin stepped into the kitchen to grab a drink. She looked at all the alcohol, part of her really wanting a heavy drink. Instead, Tobin grabbed a bottle of beer to sip on.

Alex suddenly appeared. “You sure you should drink that? Kelley said that you had a problem a while ago. That even your mom was worried.”

“I’m good, Alex. I haven’t been drunk since October and I can handle a couple of beers.”

“Good. And, you’re still here. That must be a world record for you. Not running away from your kids for two months,” Alex snarkily said.

“I told you, Alex...I’m not going anywhere,” Tobin replied.

“How’s your temper lately? I didn’t forget about those arrests in California,” Alex interrogated.

“Oh, come on, Alex! Those were bogus and you know it. Even the police let me go after they found no evidence. It was my ex-girlfriend trying to say that I hit her. She was trying to get me in trouble because I was breaking up with her. You know I would never do that to the twins or Chris,” Tobin pleaded her case. 

“I know...I’m gonna keep messing with you until I think you’ve done enough to be forgiven. So, it will be a long while until I like you again,” Alex crossed her arms, glaring at Tobin.

“I understand. I totally deserve it all, but I’m glad that you care about the twins and Chris so much. It means a lot to me,” Tobin admitted. She knew that it would take a while until she and Alex were friendly again. 

“Well, I love the twins and Christen. She’s my best friend and you hurt her so much...kept hurting her. I’m not letting you off the hook easily,” Alex stated in a determined voice.

Tobin nodded. “I’ll see you around, Alex.”

Tobin strolled into the living room, where she was suddenly hugged from behind. 

“Tobs! Come play some pool with me and Horan,” Kelley drunkenly pulled Tobin over to the pool table, where Lindsey was lining up her shot.

“You sure you guys wanna get beat?” Tobin laughed as she grabbed a pool cue.

“Try me,” Lindsey playfully challenged. 

“Oh! Marines versus Navy! Let’s see who wins!” Kelley happily announced. 

The game quickly caught the attention of Ashlyn and Megan. They joined their friends at the pool table, watching as Tobin hit a solid colored ball into the hole. 

“I play the winner. Show you guys all about the Army,” Ashlyn bragged.

“Oh, that you guys are called the Army because you Aren’t Ready for the Marines Yet,” Tobin joked.

“Hah, good one,” Megan laughed.

“Shut up, jarhead,” Ashlyn retorted. “At least we don’t have any friends in the Chair Force.”

“True dat!” Kelley added after taking a long drink from her beer bottle.

Tobin played a few rounds of pool, beating everyone at least twice. Her father had taught her how to play the game and he had been a master during his stint in the Marines. One by one, Tobin’s friends dropped out of the ongoing games until she was declared the winner.

“Marines beat the Navy and Army,” Tobin proudly said.

“Yeah, yeah…” Ashlyn muttered.

Tobin celebrated her victory and made a few more lighthearted insults to her friends. Then, Tobin found Christen talking to Julie Johnston and a tall blonde woman that she didn’t know. 

“Tobin! You remember Julie Johnston from high school, right?” Christen asked.

“Yeah, of course. Hey, Julie. It’s been awhile,” Tobin held her hand out for a handshake.

“Too bad it couldn’t be longer. But, good to see you around, Tobin Heath,” Julie greeted, squeezing her hand extra hard during their handshake. Tobin winced, trying not to let out how much it actually hurt. 

“Woah! This is the Tobin that left you with the kids, Chris? Ollie looks just like her! Wait! Your Tobin is the Tobin Heath?! The fighter?!” the tall blonde excitedly asked.

“Duh, Sam. Who else would it be? Plus, the kids have Tobin’s last name. Who else would we be talking about?” Julie questioned. 

“I don’t know! People have the same names sometimes. I always thought that Ollie looked a lot like her. I guess it just didn’t register with me,” Sam shrugged her shoulders. 

“Yeah, that’s me. I bet Julie’s told you all about me. I’m Tobin Heath, by the way. The Tobin Heath,” Tobin introduced herself. 

“Oh, hi! This is totally not awkward at all! I’m Samantha Mewis. You can call me, Sam. I work with Chris and Julie. Nice to meet you,” Sam awkwardly stumbled.

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Tobin smiled.

“I really hope you knock Georgie out in your next fight. She deserves a beat down,” Sam replied. 

“I plan on it,” Tobin said. She glanced at Julie, who glared at her. “I should go before Julie kills me. But, it was great to meet you, Sam. If you ever need tickets to a fight, let me know.”

“Awesome! I’ll totally keep that in mind!” Sam excitedly replied.

Tobin sat on the couch with Ashlyn and Kelley. They recounted some funny military stories with Megan and Lindsey. Tobin kept an eye on Christen, watching her talk to their friends. She thought Christen looked so beautiful when she laughed, so carefree and happy. Tobin finished her second drink, listening to Megan talk about her time on a Navy ship. She glanced at the clock, still about fifteen minutes until midnight. 

“I’ll be back. I’ve gotta take a piss,” Tobin stood up and went into the bathroom. 

“Hurry up! You’ll miss the best part of the story!” Megan called after her. 

Tobin quickly took a leak, zipping up her jeans, and then washed her hands. She glanced at herself in the mirror, staring at the fading bruises on her face. There was a knock on the door and she unlocked it, surprised to see Christen on the other side. She watched as Christen shut and locked the door behind her. 

"What's up, Chris?" Tobin asked.

"I need you. I’ve been watching you all night and I don’t think I can wait until we get back home,” Christen bit her lip. “You have a condom?”

Tobin pulled out a condom from her pocket. “I came prepared.”

Christen’s hands started wandering underneath Tobin’s shirt, touching her hot skin. Tobin’s breath became heavier as Christen’s hands traveled to her jeans, unbuckling her belt. Tobin watched intently as Christen unzipped her jeans, letting the denim fall a bit. 

Christen grabbed Tobin’s cock, giving it a few gentle squeezes as it started to harden under her touch. Christen continued to touch and squeeze, helping Tobin get very visibly aroused. The erection in Tobin’s jeans was soon hard, ready for action.

"Better make it quick before someone catches us," Christen whispered, biting lightly on Tobin’s ear before kissing her passionately.

All of Tobin’s self-control left her body as she roughly grabbed Christen, turning her around against the bathroom counter, bending her over. Tobin pressed her front to Christen’s back, feeling the pressure of her hard dick pressing against Christen’s ass.

Christen moaned at the sensation of Tobin’s breath on her neck, the skin tingling with excitement. She inhaled Tobin’s scent, which was so addicting that she couldn't get enough. Tobin’s strong hands ran all over Christen’s body, feeling her girlfriend's beautiful curves.

Tobin leaned over, moving Christen’s soft hair out of the way, placing kisses onto her neck. Tobin quickly pulled off Christen’s shirt, desperate to feel the skin underneath. She continued to thrust against Christen, the delicious friction causing both to moan in pleasure.

"I need you..." Christen begged, needing that release that only Tobin could give. She felt Tobin’s cock twitch with arousal against her, making her even more wet. 

Tobin didn't waste a second as she reached around, undoing the button on Christen’s jeans, sliding them down, along with her panties. Tobin leaned over, kissing Christen’s shoulders and back, causing whimpers to escape from her mouth. 

"Please, Tobin..." Christen pleaded, desperate to feel Tobin buried deep inside of her. 

Christen heard the sound of the condom wrapper being opened and discarded. Soon, the tip of Tobin’s cock pressed against Christen’s pussy, teasing. Without warning, Tobin grabbed Christen’s hips, roughly thrusting into her. Christen bit her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, her fingers scratching the counter as she was filled to the brim. Tobin was balls deep in Christen, letting her get adjusted to the size before slowly pumping in and out.

Tobin quickly started to gain speed, driving herself deeper into Christen. She reached around, touching Christen’s excited clit as her cock pounded in and out. The couple moaned as Tobin thrust into Christen, losing control of herself. The room filled with the sounds of Tobin slamming into Christen’s body again and again. Christen tried to stifle her whimpers, but kept getting louder with each rough stroke. Tobin reached around, placing her hand over Christen’s mouth to quiet her down.

"Fuck...your pussy feels so good," Tobin whispered in Christen’s ear before biting down on her neck.

Christen’s wetness slid down Tobin’s cock, covering every inch. Just when Christen thought she couldn't be fucked any harder, she felt Tobin adjust the grip on her hips. Suddenly, Christen couldn't control her moans as Tobin really started to thrust into her, going deeper. 

Tobin knew that she was close to coming, both desperate for release. Tobin continued to stroke Christen’s clit with her fingers, knowing that she was on the brink of orgasm. Tobin briefly closed her eyes, feeling Christen from the inside, bringing her closer to that little piece of heaven.

Tobin filled up every inch of Christen, fucking her as hard as she could. Christen glanced at Tobin through the mirror in front of her, catching sight of Tobin’s intense stare, watching as each stroke was delivered to her. She saw the sweat run down Tobin’s muscles as they were really put to use. Christen knew that Tobin was dangerously close to release

Finally, after a few more intense thrusts, Tobin let out a groan as she exploded inside of Christen. Christen cried out in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her body causing her to clamp down on Tobin’s cock, milking her for every last drop. Both of their bodies felt weak as they slid to the floor in a tangled up mess, trying to catch their breath. 

Christen laid on top of Tobin, who was still buried deep inside her, her heart racing from the excitement. After a few minutes, they calmed down as Tobin gently pulled out of Christen’s sore pussy, pulling her down for a kiss. Tobin carefully slipped the condom off and threw it away. The couple laid on the floor for a little while longer before Tobin glanced at her watch.

“We should head out. It’s gonna be midnight in a few seconds,” Tobin said. 

Shouts could be heard from the living room. “Happy New Year!!! 2020!” 

“2020 is gonna be my year, bitches!!” Emily shouted loudly. 

Christen leaned over, kissing Tobin’s lips. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, babe. It’ll be a good one,” Tobin grinned. 

The couple made sure that they were both decent before they rejoined the party, celebrating some more that night. 

* * *

“You know you could’ve called me and let me dress up like Batman!” Kelley complained as she watched the entertainer dressed as the caped crusader keep all the children entertained. Next to him, stood a woman dressed like Wonder Woman, all the girls enthralled with her.

“I know! I totally wanted to be Wonder Woman,” Emily added. 

Tobin laughed. “Believe me. You don’t want all those kids climbing on you. Already happened to me today.”

The twins’ sixth birthday party was in full swing. The afternoon was mildly warm for a January day, so Tobin rented a large inflatable bounce house for all the kids to play in. There were also a lot of games and the superheroes to keep everyone entertained. The twins invited their whole class over and almost everyone had shown up. Christen had hired her backup babysitter, Mallory Pugh, to help keep an eye on all the kids. The teenager couldn’t pass up an extra $300 for a few hours of work. 

Ashlyn raced up and down the backyard, keeping a soccer ball away from a group of kids. The children shouted and laughed, trying to catch up to Ashlyn and tackle her. Tobin had already gotten tackled by a few kids at the start of the party while playing football. 

Ali and Alex sat with Olivia and a few other girls, painting on some blank canvases. Alex tried her best to paint a unicorn for Olivia, but it came out looking like a deformed horse.

“Well, Livvy, I don’t think I’m as good a painter as you. Look at that rainbow!” Alex gushed over Olivia’s painted rainbow. 

“It’s okay, Aunt Alex. You tried,” Olivia stated. Alex and Ali both laughed at the girl’s attempt to help her feel better. 

“That’s my birthday girl,” Ali reached over tickling Olivia on the side. The little girl giggled as she tried to get away from Ali’s version of the tickle monster.

Lindsey and Megan ran through the huge bounce house with a line of kids following. Oliver kept up with the crowd, trying to be mindful of his parents’ instructions to be careful with his cast. Christen talked to Julie, Sam, and a few parents, keeping an eye on all the rambunctious children. 

“Tobin!” Jessica McDonald entered the backyard with her son, Jeremiah, in tow. The little boy instantly ran to greet Oliver by the bounce house. 

“McDonald!” Tobin greeted her friend with a hug. 

“Sorry, we’re a little late,” Jessica apologized.

“Nah, you’re good. Get something to eat. I think Stacy’s gonna bring the cake out soon and we have a piñata for later,” Tobin gestured to the huge papier-mâché unicorn that Olivia picked out. 

“I hope some kids hit you with the stick, Tobs,” Kelley laughed.

A little while later, Tobin announced that it was time to hit the piñata. She carried it to a tree that had a sturdy branch, a bunch of kids following her. Tobin tied up the piñata and made sure that it was an acceptable height for the children. Olivia was first in line to hit.

“Alright, now hit it as hard as you can, Livvy,” Tobin handed her daughter a colorful piñata bat and covered her eyes with a blindfold.

Olivia stepped forward, hitting the piñata a couple of times. On her last swing, Olivia accidentally hit Tobin, causing everyone to laugh.

“Good job, Livvy! Hit her again!” Kelley shouted.

Tobin stopped Olivia before she could hit her again. “Woah, slow your roll, kiddo!”

“Sorry, Toby!” Olivia apologized.

“You’re good, Livvy,” Tobin bent down to kiss her daughter’s forehead before turning to the rest of the kids. “Alright, who's next?”

The rest of the party goers made it a game to see who could break the piñata, but also hit Tobin in the process. Tobin took it all in stride, mostly sidestepping most of the hits. Kelley and Ashlyn heckled her every time she got hit with the colorful stick. Oliver even tried to smack the piñata, not letting his cast hold him back.

Finally, the piñata was broken by Jeremiah, much to the delight of the children. They all scrambled forward to get the piles of candy that fell out. Tobin felt relieved that she wouldn’t get hit again, especially since some of the kids hit hard. 

After the piñata, it was cake and present time. The twins made a wish together before blowing out the candles on their large cake. Stacy doted on her grandchildren while Cody took a lot of pictures of the twins opening their presents. Oliver and Olivia were super excited when they unwrapped the new iPads from their parents. 

Christen stood next to Tobin, resisting the urge to hold her hand. “They’re so happy. This is the best birthday because you’re here.”

“I have a lot of making up to do, but I’m so happy to be here with you and the kids. Nowhere I would rather be,” Tobin grinned, glancing at Christen. 

Christen wore the necklace that Tobin had gotten her for Christmas, looking as radiant as ever. She knew that Christen still had a lot of worries about their future together, but Tobin was determined to show that she was all in. For better or worse, with every beat of her heart, Tobin would always be by Christen’s side.

This time, Tobin wanted to whisper ‘I love you’ to Christen, but she knew it wasn’t the right time. She didn’t know if her feelings were reciprocated yet or if Christen was still questioning her own feelings. 

Tobin waited until no one was paying attention before leaning over, placing a quick kiss on Christen’s cheek. 

* * *

“You ready, kid?” Cody asked as Carli and Becky taped up Tobin’s gloves, preparing her for the brawl against Georgie. She heard the New York crowd cheer and roar as a fighter was knocked out in the first round. The last month had flown by and now, it was February - time for her fight. 

“Yeah,” Tobin said. She had already talked to Christen a few minutes ago and felt more centered. More controlled over her emotions. 

Over the last week, Georgie talked a lot of smack talk. During their stare downs for the press conferences, Georgie would always get right into Tobin’s face, trying to intimidate her. Tobin showed no fear, glaring right back at Georgie. The press hyped up the brawl, calling it the fight of the year. Georgie did her usual name calling and telling Heath that she had disgraced her white heritage by having mixed children. It took everything for Tobin to not punch Georgie at the press events. But finally, it was fight night and the world was watching.

Tobin glanced at the television screen as Joe Rogan talked up her upcoming fight. 

“....Man, this alpha fight is gonna be an all out bloodbath. Georgie and Tobin hate each other. Each has said that this fight is only gonna end one way - a knockout!”

Carli ruffled up Tobin’s hair. “Hey, kid. You got this. Georgie...I’ve fought her before. She can’t go twenty-five minutes in the ring. Her thing is trying to knock you out in the first fifteen minutes - keep up your cardio and wear her out.”

Tobin nodded.

“And, she can’t handle leg kicks. Be sure to give her lots of those,” Becky added.

An arena official strolled into the locker room. “They’re ready for you and good luck! I hope you knock her out.”

“Thanks, man,” Tobin gave the guy a fist bump before turning to her coaches. “Let’s rock n’ roll!”

Tobin followed her coaches out of the locker room and into the long hallway that led to the arena. She waited for her intro music to play until she walked the long hallway, holding her American flag. The crowd instantly started to cheer when Tobin appeared and chants of ‘Heath’ filled the air. Some fans held their hands out for a high-five, which she reciprocated. One little boy became so excited when he received a fist bump from Tobin. 

“Alright, kid. You got this!” Cody encouraged as Tobin unzipped her hoodie and shrugged it off. 

She pulled the snapback off her head and threw it to the little boy. The boy was ecstatic as he put the hat on his head. His parents nodded to Tobin in appreciation.

“We believe in you. Love you, Tobin,” Becky hugged Tobin close before handing over her mouthpiece. 

“Yeah, don’t lose,” Carli laughed, ruffling up Tobin’s hair again. 

Tobin went over to the official and got checked to make sure that everything was in order. The crowd roared as she stepped into the octagon and went to her corner. Tobin’s coaches were already at their designated sidelines, giving her some last minute instructions.

The arena went dark as ‘Sweet Home Alabama’ started to play and Georgie strolled to the cage with her Confederate flag. The crowd booed and yelled at the hated fighter, not appreciating when her racist tattoos were uncovered. Georgie held her arms up, basking in all the audience hate. She glared at Tobin as she walked to her corner. 

Bruce Buffer stepped into the cage, riling up the crowd as he introduced the fighters. When Tobin’s name was announced, the arena exploded in noise, almost making it hard for the home viewers to hear Bruce. Even Joe commented on the noise level, telling viewers that the crowd unanimously backed up Heath and it was something he had never witnessed before. 

After Georgie’s intro, the referee, Dan Miragliotta, called both fighters to the center. The opponents glared at one another, ready for a battle. 

“Alright, I want a clean fight. Touch gloves if you want,” Dan said.

Georgie made a motion like she was going to touch Tobin’s gloves. Instead, she pulled Tobin close, whispering in her ear.

“I’m gonna teach your little mixed nigger kids that you ain’t shit, Heath,” Georgie seethed before pushing her opponent away. 

Tobin felt like a fire had been set within her. She couldn’t believe that Georgie had used that awful slur against her precious children. Tobin was ready to make her pay.

“Fighter, you ready?” the referee asked Tobin.

Tobin nodded.

“You ready?” he asked Georgie.

Georgie smugly nodded. 

“Alright, fight!” Dan jumped out of the way.

Tobin and Georgie instantly rushed to the middle of the octagon, both landing hard hits on each other. The crowd roared as Tobin threw a dangerous combo, hitting Georgie a few times on the face. Georgie stumbled back a few steps, her lip bleeding and eye bruising.

“Woah! It looks like Georgie got stunned a bit by that combo!” Joe Rogan excitedly yelled. 

Georgie responded with a brutal hit of her own, smashing the eyebrow that had been injured during Tobin’s last brawl. The tender skin instantly split open, blood spilling out. Tobin wiped the blood out of her eye, ignoring the pain. She stepped forward, hitting Georgie on the eye causing it to bleed and swell up. Georgie didn’t relent as she rushed forward, throwing punches at Tobin. 

Finally, the bell rang and the first round was over. The crowd cheered for Tobin and the show she was putting on. The referee had to drag Georgie away from Tobin, ordering her to go to her corner. Georgie yelled explicits at Tobin, taunting her. 

“Be ready, Heath! I’m gonna fucking kill you next round!” Georgie sneered. 

“This is a war, folks! An absolute slugger! Only the first round and each fighter has already absorbed over fifty significant strikes. There’s blood on both sides, the tension is in the air!” Joe informed the audience. 

Tobin ignored Georgie, sitting down on her stool. She took a few deep breaths and drank some water.

“Hey, kiddo. You good? Tired at all?” Cody asked as he pressed some large ziploc bags full of ice onto Tobin’s skin, trying to cool her down.

Tobin shook her head. “I’m good.”

Becky knelt down and gently patted her fighter’s cheek. “Hey, leg kicks! Need more leg kicks! She can’t handle that.”

“Yes, Coach Sauerbrunn,” Tobin nodded.

“Keep up the cardio. Keep moving around. Keep this up for three more rounds and Georgie will get tired,” Carli instructed, dumping a whole water bottle on Tobin to clean the blood up. She applied some jelly to the busted skin.

The whistle sounded that the break was over. 

“Keep going, kid! You’re doing good!” Cody encouraged.

Tobin stood up, ready to continue the brawl. At the referee’s signal, the fighters met again, throwing dangerous knockout inducing punches at each other. Tobin threw all her weight behind a vicious strike, landing square on Georgie’s nose. There was a loud crack and some bleeding, but the opponent kept moving forward, immune to the pain. Tobin spent the round dodging Georgie’s most dangerous hits. She took Becky’s advice and delivered a few hard leg kicks, hitting Georgie on the knee. Each punch could be heard throughout the arena, making the audience react. By the time the bell blew, Tobin had the beginnings of a black eye and a busted lip, sweat dripping down her face. Georgie’s nose was busted up and her legs were now sporting large bruises. 

The crowd chanted Tobin’s name as she sat on the stool, taking deep breaths. The ground littered with the blood from each fighter. 

“This is insane, folks!! These fighters are keeping the fight standing. No one has even attempted a take down, that’s how much these two fighters despise each other! They want to inflict as much damage as possible and make each other bleed,” Joe announced.

Tobin listened to her coaches instructions and soon the third round was underway. Georgie started off the round strong, punching Tobin on the nose. The two fighters exchanged a series of brutal punches, the audience egging them on. Georgie broke the skin on Tobin’s cheek and made her mouth bleed. Tobin responded with a savage leg kick that caused Georgie to tumble to the ground. The crowd roared with excitement as Tobin jumped on Georgie, delivering a series of devastating elbows and punches to her face. A huge hematoma swelled up on Georgie’s forehead and numerous cuts started to bleed. 

The bell saved Georgie. Tobin jumped up, pushing Georgie away and stalked to her corner, the audience cheering her name. Her opponent took a second to get to her feet, limping to her spot. Georgie hung her head, plopping down on the stool.

“Georgie looks gassed. This is the most intense physical fight that she has ever had to endure. And damn, that hematoma on her head...that looks painful! But, Heath looks like she could fight all night. This is an amazing fight, folks!” Joe exclaimed. 

“Having fun, kid?” Cody asked, treating Tobin’s numerous wounds. 

”A blast,” Tobin answered between breaths. 

Tobin was determined to finish Georgie in the fourth round. The whistle sounded, the referee motioning for the fighters to start the next round. Georgie tried to hide her limp as she raced forward, hitting Tobin a few times. Tobin kicked her knee hard, Georgie falling to the ground again. 

Georgie stayed on the ground, trying to get some kind of break. Tobin motioned for her to stand up.

“Come on, Georgie! Let’s go! Get the fuck up!” Tobin yelled to her opponent. 

Cautiously rising to her feet, Georgie weakly threw punches at Tobin, missing her mark. Tobin rushed forward, striking her opponent a few times, forcing her to cover up. The crowd hollered for Tobin to finish off the hated Georgie. 

“Come on, Georgie. Get some hits in,” Tobin taunted as she stood in front of Georgie and held her arms out, not defending herself. Tobin bled from her mouth, eyebrow, forehead, and cheek. Her eye started to swell and her face was bruising in a few places.

Georgie stumbled forward, desperately trying to make something happen. Tobin sidestepped her hits, kicking her hard on the leg. As Georgie tried to keep her footing, Tobin stepped forward delivering a devastating uppercut. The force of the punch lifted Georgie off her feet, knocking her out. She fell to the ground, passed out. Tobin raced forward to finish the job until she noticed that Georgie was out like a light. She shook her head and walked away. The referee rushed forward, waving his arms in the air, signaling that the fight was over.

“It’s all over folks!!! Tobin Heath took out Georgie in the fourth round! And, Georgie is now getting looked at by the doctors. We hope that she’s okay,” Joe announced.

The arena thundered with shouts and applause. Cody, Carli, and Becky rushed into the cage, congratulating Tobin and cleaning her up. 

Joe Rogan shook Tobin’s hand, congratulating her. “What an amazing fight, Tobin. This crowd’s going wild! Anything you want to say before we start?” 

“Yeah...I just can’t wait to get back home to my kids. Olivia and Oliver...I love you both so much.” 

Tobin finished her interview with Joe Rogan before thanking the fans. Everyone cheered for her as she walked back to the locker room. Some fans asked for pictures and Tobin posed with them on her way backstage.

Meanwhile, Christen sat in Kelley’s living room after watching Tobin’s fight against Georgie. All their friends cheered when Tobin delivered the final blow, silencing Georgie. Ashlyn jumped up, dropping popcorn onto the floor, yelling for Tobin. Kelley ran around with Oliver perched on her shoulders, celebrating the win. 

Olivia bounced in Alex’s lap, happy that Tobin had won. Every time that Tobin had been hit, the little girl hid her face against Alex, worried. Christen winced when she saw the extent of Tobin’s injuries and all the bleeding. She couldn’t wait to get Tobin home and help nurse her wounds. 

A few days later, Tobin finally strolled through the Press’s front door, happy to be home after numerous interviews and endorsement meetings. The twins didn’t leave Tobin’s side that entire night until their bedtime. Christen helped clean up Tobin’s healing wounds, wanting to tell her those three words, but she kept the secret to her herself. Tobin smiled at her with total adoration and Christen knew in her heart that the right time would be soon. 

* * *

**Valentine’s Day**

Tobin sat in the living room with both twins watching a movie, waiting for the babysitter to arrive. Cody and Stacy had just left for their own Valentine’s Day celebration and would be gone for at least three hours. That meant that Tobin and Christen had a couple of hours to themselves before they had to get back home to not arouse any suspicion about their relationship. 

The doorbell rang and Tobin jumped up to answer it. There standing on the porch was their backup babysitter, fifteen-year-old, Mallory Pugh. The twins absolutely loved Mallory. If Stacy or Christen ever needed a break, Mal would come over to watch the twins for a few hours. 

“Little Pugh, get on in here!” Tobin ushered the teenager inside. 

“Hello, Tobin,” Mallory greeted as she stepped into the house.

“Hey, Mal, wanna hear a joke about paper? Never mind - it’s tearable,” Tobin laughed as Mallory shook her head, clearly not amused. 

“That was terrible. I see the dad jokes have caught up to you,” Mallory complained. 

“The twins love it, so it’s all good,” Tobin said as Christen came down the stairs.

“Hey, Mallory. Thanks for coming by on short notice,” Christen hugged the teenager. 

Mallory shrugged. “No problem. But, what are you guys gonna be doing? And, you’ll only be gone for a couple of hours?”

“We’re...uhhh...going out...shopping,” Tobin lied.

“Shopping?” Mallory asked.

“Yeah...shopping. But, we’ll be back in a couple of hours. We’ll triple your pay. Twins go to bed soon. You know the drill,” Tobin said.

“Well, cool. You guys have fun,” Mallory knew that Tobin was totally lying, but she didn’t want to call her out. 

Tobin and Christen said goodbye to the twins. Olivia was sad that her parents were leaving until she realized that Mallory would be staying with her. The little girl jumped on Mallory, telling her parents that it was okay for them to leave. Tobin closed the front door behind her, glancing down at her watch. 

“Alright, we’ve got like an hour and a half. Want to go to my house?” Tobin asked.

“No, because then I won’t want to leave,” Christen said. Tobin opened the Camaro’s passenger door, helping her get in. 

Tobin jumped into the driver’s seat. “What about that piece of land that my family owns? No one ever goes over there. We’ll be able to be alone.”

“Sounds good. Now, hurry up. I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Christen said with a flirty smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin grinned, starting up the sports car.

The couple were silent for a few minutes as they listened to a song play on the radio. Tobin started to sing along to the music much to Christen’s delight and amusement. She loved when Tobin was carefree and actually living in the moment. It reminded her of when they had first started dating as teenagers and the world had seemed so full of opportunities. 

Tobin glanced over at Christen, sending her that adorable smile that always made her weak in the knees. Christen felt that familiar longing start to build up in her body - the kind that only Tobin could bring out within her. She reached over, her hand caressing Tobin’s thigh. Christen deliberately ran her hand over Tobin’s large dick, which started to harden. Tobin tried to keep her concentration on the road, but she could barely think straight as Christen touched her.

“You know, you’re gonna make me crash,” Tobin said.

“Then, you better hurry up and get there,” Christen teased. 

After a few tortuous minutes, Tobin finally pulled into an empty field and parked away from the desolate back road. There was nothing around for miles except for a few trees. Tobin knew that no one would disturb them way out there. 

Tobin pulled her seat all the way back as Christen climbed onto her lap, straddling her. Christen leaned down, capturing Tobin’s lips in a series of deep, passionate kisses. 

“Condom?” Christen asked.

“There’s one in the center console,” Tobin answered.

“Came prepared, huh?” Christen said with a laugh. She gently caressed the healing injuries on Tobin’s face.

“Just a bit,” Tobin grinned.

Christen quickly unzipped Tobin’s jeans, teasingly sliding the condom over her hard erection. Tobin lifted up Christen’s skirt, thankful for the easy access. She tore off Christen’s panties, tossing them into the backseat. 

"Enough with the teasing," Tobin said as she roughly grabbed Christen’s hips, slamming her down hard onto her cock. 

"Oh fuck...Tobin...." Christen whimpered at the sudden intrusion. 

Tobin waited for a few seconds before thrusting her hips up, desperate to go even deeper. She revelled in how tight and slick Christen felt around her. 

"Yes...yes..." Christen whispered as she began to roll her hips in rhythm with Tobin’s thrusts. 

Tobin ripped Christen’s shirt away, tossing it into the backseat. She placed a few rough kisses on her girlfriend's neck before she undid the clasp of Christen’s bra, letting it fall to the floorboard. Tobin leaned forward, taking one of Christen’s hard nipples into her mouth, sucking on it roughly. Christen grabbed Tobin’s head, crashing their lips together in a frenzied kiss as the car windows started to fog up. 

Tobin quickened the rhythm of her thrusts, the frantic need for release rushing through their desperate bodies. Tobin pulled Christen close, biting down on her collarbone, leaving behind a small mark. Primal, animalistic desire had taken over Tobin as she continued to fuck Christen relentlessly, her girlfriend's moans spurring her on. Christen knew that she was close to the edge as Tobin’s cock plunged deeper into her. 

"Come for me," Tobin demanded as she reached between their bodies, rubbing Christen’s clit. As soon as she felt Tobin’s touch, Christen knew it was all over. She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders, intense pleasure invading her body as she came. 

Tobin couldn't hold on any longer, finally allowing herself to come, shooting her load deep inside of Christen. Tobin was sucked for every drop she had before the couple both collapsed into each other's arms, spent and out of energy. They were both covered in sweat, their hearts racing as they tried to calm down, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. The music was still playing in the background as Christen’s lips found Tobin’s in a passionate kiss.

The young couple enjoyed the after sex glow for a few more minutes before Tobin finally pulled out of Christen. She carefully took off the condom and threw it away in an empty plastic bag. Tobin looked around for the clothes that had been thrown around in the heat of the moment.

"Here, babe. Get dressed," Tobin handed Christen her shirt. She watched as Christen got dressed, wondering how she got so lucky to have such an amazing woman 

“What?" Christen questioned when she caught Tobin staring at her.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful," Tobin said. “Oh, I got you something for Valentine’s Day.”

Tobin reached into the backseat and pulled out a gift bag, handing it to Christen.

Christen let out a little gasp. “Tobin! We said no gifts and I didn’t get you anything. Now, I feel bad.”

“Believe me, Chris. You just gave me like the best gift ever. I’m gonna sleep good tonight,” Tobin said with a cocky grin.

Christen leaned over to give Tobin a kiss before opening her gift. She pulled out a box of expensive chocolates and a coffee mug that had a picture of the twins and Harley. On the cup, it said ‘World’s Best Mom’.

“I love it, Tobin. Thank you so much,” Christen kissed Tobin again.

“Anything for you, Chris,” Tobin glanced at her watch. “We should probably head back. Your folks will be home soon.”

“I had a great time with you, though. All this sneaking around is kinda fun,” Christen said.

“Just a little,” Tobin agreed. She reached over, gently grabbing Christen’s hand and holding it for the rest of the ride home. 

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Christen sat in the patient room at the local gynecologist office, waiting for the doctor. She was in to talk about birth control options. She and Tobin had been hooking up a few times over the past few weeks and condoms weren’t always convenient. Christen was glad that she had scheduled a Friday off to get this done. Afterward, she planned on picking up the kids from school and waiting for Tobin to finish her training. There was a soft knock on the door, the nurse making her appearance known.

“Christen Press, is that you?” a friendly voice asked.

Christen glanced up, surprised to see her friend from high school, Crystal Dunn. 

“Crystal! Are you back home, now!?” Christen asked with a big grin. She immediately stood up and hugged her friend, so happy to see her after a few years.

“Yeah, I actually moved back a couple of weeks ago after getting a job here. North Carolina was cool and all, but I wanted to be back home. I saw Julie yesterday at the grocery store. She said that she works with you at the elementary school,” Crystal inquired.

“Oh yeah, we’re both fourth grade teachers. Our classrooms are basically right next to one another,” Christen said.

“Oh! What about those babies? Last time I saw the twins, they were toddlers! I need to visit and see them in person. Pictures can only do so much,” Crystal gushed.

Christen pulled out her phone and showed off a few photos of her children. “They’re six years old now. They just had a birthday last month, actually. Those two keep growing so much.”

“Jesus, Chris. Your little girl looks just like you. And, definitely don’t need any paternity test, Oliver is a spitting image of Tobin,” Crystal observed as she glanced at the pictures.

“Yeah, he acts just like Tobin, too.”

“Bet you have your hands full. I remember how crazy Tobin was in school. How crazy she still is now. I saw that last fight. Tobin back in the picture?” Crystal asked. She had heard some rumors running around town about Tobin Heath. 

“Hopefully for good. That’s kinda why I’m here. We’ve been seeing each other...kinda. We haven’t really told anyone, but we’ve been hooking up whenever we can. I need to get on birth control. I don’t want to get pregnant again. At least not right now,” Christen explained to her friend. “I mean if it happens, then I’ll be happy, but I kinda want to wait.”

“Totally understandable. We both know Tobin’s not really the calm type when it comes to pregnancies. Have you had unprotected sex?” Crystal questioned as she started to check Christen’s vitals and get her weight.

“Yes, on Christmas. After that, we used condoms,” Christen answered.

“Are your periods regular?”

“Actually, last month was really light,” Christen remembered.

“Okay. We’ll do a quick pregnancy test to make sure everything’s good. If you had your period though, it should be negative. But, let’s be sure,” Crystal went through all the paperwork, asking about Christen’s medical history and any allergies. 

“Oh, wait. We need to draw a little blood for some tests. You won’t feel anything,” Crystal soothed as she got the needle ready. The nurse expertly drew a little blood from Christen’s arm with minimal pain. After that, she brought in a cup for a urine sample for the pregnancy test. 

Christen stepped into the bathroom to give the sample, handing the cup to Crystal after she was done.

“Alright, this shouldn’t take too long. Then, I’ll be back with Dr. Ellis to talk about the birth control options,” Crystal said before closing the door behind her. 

Christen sat alone for almost thirty minutes until there was a knock on the door. The doctor and Crystal stepped into the room, both seemed a little downtrodden. 

“Hello, Christen. I’m Dr. Jill Ellis, and I understand that you’re interested in starting birth control,” Dr. Ellis introduced herself. 

“Yes, I am. I’ve never used birth control before, but it seems more convenient right now for me,” Christen answered. 

“Okay, Christen, we’ll talk about your options. First things first, the pregnancy test came back positive,” Dr. Ellis revealed. 

“What?!” Christen asked in surprise. “But, I had a period last month.”

“Some bleeding during the first trimester is normal,” Dr. Ellis let out a sigh before continuing. “But, have you experienced any recent bleeding and cramping?”

“No...why?” 

Crystal stepped forward. “The blood test showed lower levels of progesterone and hCG, which are the hormones associated with a healthy pregnancy.” 

“Lower levels?” Christen questioned.

“Yes. Right now, we think you’re pregnant, but the fetus isn’t viable. We’re going to do an ultrasound to see what’s going on and to see if we can hear a heartbeat,” Dr. Ellis explained as Crystal left to retrieve an ultrasound machine.

Christen wasn’t sure what to think. Just a few minutes ago, she couldn’t fathom going through another pregnancy. Now, that it had been confirmed, Christen was hoping that the baby was okay. She tried to remain calm. Crystal wheeled an ultrasound machine into the room and hooked it up. Afterward, Crystal stood by Christen’s side and took hold of her hand, giving her support. 

“Alright, let’s see. Lift up your shirt a little. This gel is kind of cold,” Dr. Ellis gently instructed. Christen lifted up her shirt, wincing when the doctor applied the cold gel on her stomach.

Dr. Ellis rubbed the transducer wand on Christen’s skin until an image appeared on the ultrasound machine. She pointed to a small, tiny blob-like figure on the screen. “That’s the baby. It looks about seven weeks. The problem is, the hormone levels in your blood test aren’t at normal levels for a healthy pregnancy. The levels seem to be declining actually. And, you said you probably conceived on Christmas, so the fetus should be at least nine weeks.”

“But, we might be able to hear a heartbeat,” Crystal said in a hopeful voice. 

“Let’s see if we can hear a heartbeat,” Dr. Ellis wiped the gel off Christen’s stomach before pulling out a fetal Doppler. 

Christen held her breath as the doctor put the device onto her abdomen. There were a few intense seconds as they waited and waited. Christen felt her heart break when nothing happened. Dr. Ellis maneuvered the device around, trying to find something, anything. The doctor tried for a few more minutes until she shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Christen, but this pregnancy isn’t viable. Your body will probably start the miscarriage process on its own soon or you can take pills to help it along since it’s still early in the pregnancy,” Dr. Ellis explained. 

“I’m so sorry, Christen,” Crystal said, gently squeezing her hand. Dr. Ellis explained to Christen what steps needed to be taken next and what other options could be taken. 

“Take all the time you need to figure out what you want to do next,” Dr. Ellis gently said. “Is there anyone we can call? This is a difficult time and you shouldn’t be alone.” 

“I’ll call Tobin,” Christen answered. “Can you let her know where I am when she gets here.”

“Of course, Chris. If you need anything, just let me know,” Crystal hugged her friend before she followed Dr. Ellis out of the room.

Christen held her tears back as she glanced at the screen. The doctor had left the image on the screen for the time being. She felt a void within her, suddenly wanting the pregnancy even though, only this morning, Christen had been adamant about having only two children. She glanced at the clock in the room. It was almost two in the afternoon, so Tobin would still be at the gym training for her upcoming fight with Christine Sinclair.

Christen pulled her phone out, dialing her father’s number. She knew that Tobin wouldn’t have her phone on her. 

After a few rings, Cody answered. “Hey, sweetie. Is everything alright?”

“Dad, is Tobin there? I need to talk to her.”

“Yeah, sweetheart. Let me get her,” Cody knew that something wasn’t right, but he didn’t press the issue. If something had happened to the twins at school, his daughter would have told him immediately. 

Christen heard her father in the background shouting for Carli and Tobin to stop their current sparring match. A few seconds later, Christen heard Tobin’s voice.

“Hey, Chris. What’s wrong? Do I need to pick up the twins from school?” Tobin asked. She became alarmed when she heard Christen start to cry. “Chris, what’s wrong? Where are you?” 

“Tobin, can you come to the gynecologist’s office? Please? I really need you,” Christen said, trying to hold back her tears.

“Yeah, of course. Let me take a quick shower and I’ll be right there. I’ll be there in a few minutes, babe,” Tobin answered. 

“Can you call my mom and tell her to pick up the twins from school?”

“Yeah, I’ll call her. I’ll be there soon,” Tobin ended the call after saying goodbye to Christen. 

Not even thirty minutes later, a worried Tobin ran into the doctor’s office, asking where Christen was at. The receptionist typed into the computer, trying to find out what room the young woman was in. Tobin tried to be patient, her anxiousness evident. Just then, Crystal immediately caught Tobin’s attention. 

“Tobin Heath!” Crystal said. 

Tobin turned around and spotted her friend that she hadn’t seen in years. “Crystal Dunn? You work here? Do you know where Chris is at? She called me.” 

Crystal sighed, motioning for Tobin to follow. “Yeah, she’s back here. We need to catch up later, but right now, Christen needs you.” 

“What’s wrong? She didn’t tell me over the phone.” 

“I’m only telling you this because she’s my friend and it’ll probably be hard for her to tell you. But, Chris came in to get some birth control,” Crystal started. 

“Yeah, we talked about that. It seemed more convenient for us,” Tobin nodded. 

Crystal stopped at the closed door to Christen’s exam room. “Well, we did the standard pregnancy test and it was positive.” 

Tobin smiled. “Really!? That’s great news! I’ll actually be around for this pregnancy. I’m totally gonna take care of Christen and make sure that she takes it easy. Oh, can I hear the heartbeat now? Is it far enough along? Can I get a picture of the baby to show off to Kelley and Ashlyn?” 

Crystal shook her head. “Tobin...no. I’m so sorry, but the pregnancy isn’t viable. The doctor will talk to you about options, but Christen’s going to go through a miscarriage.” 

“Oh….” Tobin said. 

“I’m sorry, Tobin,” Crystal leaned forward, hugging her friend. “If you need anything at all let me know. Take all the time you need.” 

“Wait, Crystal. How do I help Chris? What do I do?” 

“Just be there for her, Tobin. She really needs you right now. No running away.” 

“Thanks, Crystal,” Tobin took a deep breath before she opened the door and stepped into the room. 

Christen sat at the end of the exam table, her arms wrapped around her body, crying softly to herself. Tobin glanced at the screen, which still displayed the fetus. She closed the door, her only focus was Christen.

“Hey, I’m so sorry, Chris. I’m here for you, I promise,” Tobin soothed. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about the whole situation, but she knew that Christen was hurting. 

Christen leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Tobin, needing her support. She leaned against Tobin, craving that physical connection. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so sad. I came here to not get pregnant. And then, I learned that I was and I was happy, but then this…..” Christen said between sobs.

“It’s not your fault, Chris. These things happen. It’ll be okay,” Tobin wasn’t exactly sure what to say. She was at a loss on how to protect Christen from this difficult situation.

Tobin didn’t know how to go about a miscarriage. Her father never taught her what to say or do when one happened. In the Marines, Tobin had been stationed with people who had wives or girlfriends that miscarried. Usually, the affected Marine would take a couple of days to themselves, not wanting to talk to anyone. Tobin usually avoided the subject, not sure what to say.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. We’ll get through this,” Tobin held Christen close, feeling the tears soak into her shirt. 

There was a knock on the door before the doctor and Crystal walked into the room. Dr. Ellis introduced herself to Tobin and then went over the options. After learning about the different treatments, Tobin and Christen decided to induce the miscarriage. Christen wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Dr. Ellis prescribed some pills that would move the procedure along. She also prescribed Christen some birth control to pick up after the miscarriage was done.

Dr. Ellis handed Tobin a bottle of pills. “After Christen takes those, about two to three hours later, she’ll start bleeding and have heavy cramps. The cramps will probably last all night...maybe even up to a couple of days. She’ll probably just want to stay in bed all weekend. The bleeding will probably last about one to two weeks. After that, she’ll need to come back here to make sure the miscarriage was successful.”

“I’ll take good care of her,” Tobin promised.

“You better,” Crystal lightly threatened.

After the appointment was finally over, Tobin drove Christen back to the Heath house. She figured that Christen would need some quiet that weekend. Tobin called Stacy, telling her that Christen had come down with something and was going to stay with her. Stacy told Tobin to keep her daughter as long as needed and that she would take care of the twins. Tobin then arranged for Kelley to pick up Christen’s car from the doctor’s office and drop it off at the Press house. Kelley was more than willing to do the favor since that meant she got to hang out with the twins. 

“Come on, Chris. You need to lay down and relax,” Tobin parked the Camaro in the driveway. 

“Okay…” Christen said. 

Tobin helped Christen into the house, trying to lead her up the stairs. 

“I’m sorry…” Christen sniffled, feeling like she had let Tobin down in some way.

“Don’t. This isn’t your fault. It just wasn’t meant to be. There’s nothing that we could’ve done to prevent this. We’ll get through this,” Tobin promised as she carefully picked up Christen bridal style, carrying her up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

Tobin gently placed Christen on the bed and pulled out some sleeping clothes for her. 

“Take a shower. It’ll help you feel better. I’ll pick up a pizza and grab some pads since you’ll need some,” Tobin said. 

“I’m not hungry,” Christen stated.

“You gotta eat, babe. Even if it’s only one slice. Just humor me.”

“Alright,” Christen grabbed the clothes and headed into the shower.

Tobin took a quick trip into town, picking up dinner and stopping at the pharmacy to pick up some pads and a bottle of pain relievers for Christen. She also grabbed a tub of ice cream and some chocolate, hoping to help her girlfriend feel a little better. After a quick dinner, Tobin handed Christen the pills.

“Thank you,” Christen sighed. She glanced at the pills before popping them into her mouth.

“I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll be right back. Just lay down and relax. Put something on tv,” Tobin leaned down, kissing Christen on the forehead.

Tobin hopped into the shower, the warm water rushing down her body. She thought about the pain Christen was suffering, wishing that she could take it all away. Tobin felt so many mixed emotions. She wasn’t attached to the baby, but still felt sad about the loss. For a few seconds after Crystal told her the pregnancy news, Tobin had been hopeful and happy. She had a chance to do things right this time around. This time, her child would know her from the beginning. Tobin would be there when the baby was born, the first to hold the bundle of joy. All the happiness came crashing down when Crystal let out the sad news. 

Tobin knew that the couple could try again, but that still didn’t make this loss any less difficult. Tobin sighed as she turned off the water and got dressed. She stepped back into the room, her heart breaking at the sight.

Christen laid on the bed, facing the wall. Her hand tried not to drift toward her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks. Tobin carefully climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s weak body, pulling Christen’s back close to her front. The couple stayed in that position for a while as Christen cried for their loss. She felt empty and lonely on the inside, feeling a type of pain that she had never felt before. 

Tobin kissed Christen’s shoulder, letting her know that she had her love and support. Sobs shook Christen’s frail body and Tobin gripped her tighter, making sure that there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Tobin lost track of time as they laid there, finding comfort in each other. Christen’s soft cries were the only noise in the dark room. 

“I love you so much,” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear. “And, I’m so sorry you have to go through this. But, you’re not alone. I’m here. I’m even gonna take a few days off from the gym so I can be with you.”

“I love you too, Tobin. I really do. I feel so empty...like it’s my fault. Why am I so emotional over a baby that I didn’t even know I had until today?” 

“It’s not your fault, Chris. And, it’s okay to be emotional. This baby was a part of us. It’s sad that we won’t get to meet him or her. We could always try again - when you’re ready,” Tobin said. 

After a couple of hours, Christen cried herself to sleep. Tobin gently extracted herself from Christen. She knew that the pills would probably kick in soon and that Christen would need her. Tobin clicked on the television, settling on a basketball game on low volume. She wasn’t really paying attention, most of her focus on Christen. 

A few minutes into the fourth quarter of the game, Christen awakened, clutching her abdomen. 

“It hurts a lot,” Christen cried. “Like low grade contractions and I’m bleeding now.”

“Here. Take some pain meds. Maybe it will help,” Tobin shook a couple of pills from the bottle, handing them over to Christen. 

Christen curled into a ball, holding her stomach, trying to deal with the onslaught of pain and heavy bleeding. Tobin rubbed her back and pressed a warm compress to her belly, trying to help Christen in any way that she could.

“I’m glad you’re here, Tobin. I couldn’t do this without you…” Christen wiped her never ending tears.

Tobin teared up, trying to stay strong for Christen. The truth was, she hated to see her in so much pain. All Tobin wanted to do was protect the woman that she loved - the mother of her children. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you during the twins’ birth. My mom told me what happened. That you cried for me. I thought about it for the longest. I should’ve called, but I was so selfish. To think that you were in so much pain and I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry, Christen. I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere, baby. I love you so much,” Tobin poured her heart out, raw emotions unleashed as she wept. 

“I love you too, Tobin,” Christen wiped Tobin’s tears away before another painful cramp hit her weak body. “Oww...god these hurt so damn much.”

“Come here, babe,” Tobin gently pulled Christen close, cradling her body against her own. 

“What if this happened because I drank at the New Year’s Eve party? I didn’t even know I was pregnant. I’m so sorry...I hurt our baby. It’s my fault,” Christen sobbed.

“Chris, you barely had one drink. You didn’t do anything to cause this.”

“This is all my fault. I’m broken...” Christen said in a low trembling voice. 

“Don’t. It’s not your fault. You’re not broken. You gave me two amazing kids. These things just happen,” Tobin kissed Christen’s forehead. 

“I need to take another shower. I’m bleeding a lot,” Christen said. 

”Okay. Do you need me to do anything?” Tobin asked. 

”No.” 

Christen went into the bathroom, and Tobin heard the shower turn on. Tobin tried not to worry as she watched television, waiting for her girlfriend. Twenty minutes went by with no sign of Christen emerging from the shower. Tobin quickly threw off the covers and swung open the bathroom door. The heat from the steam hit Tobin in the face as she raced over to the shower, which was rushing with water. 

Tobin slid open the shower door, and found Christen in the corner. She had her knees close to her body, arms wrapped around her legs. Tears, mixed with turning cold water, ran down Christen’s face. Tobin immediately noticed the blood on the shower floor. She wondered how long the heavy bleeding would last. 

Christen backed away from Tobin’s sudden intrusion, not daring to look into Tobin’s eyes, afraid of what she might find. Christen wasn't sure how Tobin would deal with how emotional and broken she felt in that moment. She knew it would be a while until things got back to normal. Christen’s ultimate fear was that Tobin wouldn't be able to handle the situation anymore and leave. Tobin had left her before, after all. 

”Hey, Chris…sweetheart...come here," Tobin didn't care that she was still fully clothed as she stepped into the shower and knelt down next to Christen. The hot water had now turned completely cold. 

”Let's get you out of here, and back into bed, alright?” Tobin said. Christen looked into her eyes. All Christen saw in those brown eyes was unconditional love for her. She nodded her head as Tobin cleaned her up and turned off the water. 

”Wait here. I'll get you some clothes," Tobin turned to walk away when Christen stopped her. 

”Can I wear one of your shirts? It'll just help me feel a little better," Christen asked quietly. 

”Of course, babe. Anything you need," Tobin walked into her bedroom, grabbed one of her Marine shirts and some sleeping pants. She had a feeling that Christen was not going to leave the room for a few days. Tobin helped Christen get dressed. Afterward, Tobin gently picked Christen up, and carried her to the bed, setting her down onto the soft mattress. 

Tobin spent the rest of the night holding Christen, comforting her through the emotional and physical pain. She wiped away her girlfriend’s tears and soothed her worries. Tobin knew that Christen needed her to be strong in that moment - to be her protector. After a grueling five hours, the cramps finally subsided a little, and Christen fell into a restless sleep in Tobin’s arms. 

Tobin knew that it would be a long journey for Christen to deal with their loss, but she was prepared to help in every way that she could. Tobin was determined to show Christen that she was all in this time. Nothing else mattered more to Tobin except for her family. Tobin stayed up the rest of the night, keeping a watch over Christen, holding her close, and vowing to always protect her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading and I hope you don’t hate me!! They will have more kids...eventually. 
> 
> I named this chapter after the song called Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley. It’s the best version out there, but kinda depressing.


	5. Gone Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...this chapter still deals with the miscarriage.

Christen woke up to the sound of thunder and harsh wind whipping around the house. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room for a few seconds. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, which read four am. She winced as a fresh wave of intense cramps hit her. Christen wondered when it would all be over. Part of her dreaded seeing some part of the baby every time she had to clean up. Christen wasn’t sure what she expected to find - if anything since the baby had only been seven weeks along. She nestled closer to the warm body next to her. 

“You okay?” Tobin asked. 

“I’m hurting a lot and you know how much I hate storms,” Christen said, clutching her abdomen in pain. “You didn’t go to sleep?”

“Nah. I’ve been watching over you. Making sure that you’re okay.”

“I gotta go clean up, otherwise, I’ll bleed all over your bed. It’s like a murder scene every time I get up,” Christen sighed sadly.

“I’ll get some more pain killers for you. Then go back to sleep. You need to rest,” Tobin gently instructed.

Christen shrugged. She slowly slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She tried to ignore the raging storm, the loud thunder making her anxious. Christen only wanted the protection and safety that Tobin offered. After a few minutes, the bleeding finally slowed just a little, enough that Christen was confident that she wouldn’t get blood everywhere. She tried to blink her tears away. She had already cried so much in only a few hours. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes catching her attention. Christen sighed sadly. Another deafening clap of thunder startled her out of her thoughts. She quickly washed her hands and went back into the room, where Tobin was watching television on low volume. Christen cuddled next to Tobin, the storm raging on outside. 

Christen sighed. “I’m a horrible mother.”

“What? Why would you say that? You know it’s not true,” Tobin countered.

“Olivia’s like me...she’s scared of storms. Usually, when one happens at night, she’ll go to my room. Or to my parents’ room. I’m not there tonight to comfort my baby.”

“She’ll go to your parents’ room. Livvy’s pretty smart and plus, Harley’s there with her. She’ll be fine,” Tobin reassured. “What about Oliver?”

“He can sleep through it, no problem. There could be a tornado going on and that boy still won’t wake up,” Christen said with a slight smile.

Tobin laughed. “Takes after me, all right. Well, before the military got to me at least.” 

“When are you gonna tell me about your military experience?” Christen asked with a yawn.

“Soon, I promise. I’m still dealing with it,” Tobin sighed. “But, you should go to sleep. You need your rest, babe.”

“I don’t know if I can with the storm going on and how much these cramps hurt.”

“Try, babe. Your body’s going through a lot. You need to get some sleep,” Tobin gently said. “I’ll call Crystal in the morning and see if the Doc can prescribe some pain meds for you. The ibuprofen doesn’t seem to be doing much.”

Christen snuggled closer to Tobin. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, babe. I’ve got almost seven years to make up for. I’m gonna be here for you through all of this,” Tobin kissed Christen’s forehead. 

“When you left earlier to get dinner, I told Alex everything. She wanted to leave work and come over, but I told her that you had it handled. Is it okay if she comes over later? I know you two aren’t exactly getting along right now,” Christen asked. 

“It’s fine, Chris. I know she’s your best friend. Besides, I totally deserve everything that Alex throws at me. She can stay with you while I stop at your place to get you some changes of clothes. And I wanna see the kids,” Tobin let out a little yawn. “Now, go to sleep.”

“What about you? You need to sleep, too. You’re tired.”

Tobin shrugged. “I’m good. Military taught us to stay up for a few days with only a couple hours of sleep.”

“Tobin, go to sleep.”

“I will...after you do. I only wanna make sure you’re okay,” Tobin said. 

Christen decided not to argue. She was tired, in pain, and still a bit anxious about the ongoing storm. She rested her head on Tobin’s chest, focusing on her lulling heartbeat. Tobin’s hand gently rubbed her back, giving her a sense of comfort. Christen tried to stay awake, but soon succumbed into a dreamless sleep. 

A few hours later, Christen woke up to the sun trying to shine through the blinds. She shivered, pulling the blanket closer to her body. The other side of the bed was empty. Christen reached over, wondering where Tobin had run off to. Part of her started to panic, wondering if Tobin had taken off again. She knew it was ridiculous, but that fear was front and center in her mind.

“Damnit...” Christen tried to stay quiet, but the sudden onslaught of pain hit her all at once. She sat up, tears starting to fall when she realized that she had bled on the bed. The door swung open and Tobin ran into the room. 

“It hurts,” Christen whimpered through tears. She wrapped her arms around herself, crying. 

“Hey, come here. It’s okay,” Tobin tried to get closer, but Christen stopped her.

“Don’t. I bled through all my stuff and got blood on your bed. I’m sorry…” Christen hung her head down, ashamed. “Where did you go?” 

“Christen, I don’t care about the bed. I can change the sheets. But, I was downstairs, calling Crystal about some pain medicine. The Doc is gonna send a script to the pharmacy. And then, Alex texted that she’s on her way. I didn’t want to wake you up,” Tobin explained.

“I’m sorry…” Christen cried, her shoulders shaking from the intensity. 

“Hey...you don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Tobin sat next to Christen, pulling her close. 

Christen hid her face against Tobin’s neck, letting the tears fall. She still couldn’t believe that she was bleeding out her baby. The whole thing seemed like a horrible nightmare that wouldn’t end. Christen sobbed and sobbed, clutching Tobin’s shirt in a firm grip.

“Shh...it’s gonna be alright,” Tobin consoled. It broke her heart to see Christen in so much emotional and physical pain. 

After a few minutes, Christen finally calmed down a little. Tobin leaned over kissing her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears. She gently wiped the tears off Christen’s face, giving her a slight smile.

“Take a shower. I’ll change these sheets. Alex should be here soon. She’ll stay with you while I pick up your meds and some clothes for you,” Tobin said.

“Okay…” Christen nodded. She slowly rose from the bed, trying to hide behind the sheets. She didn’t want Tobin to see all the blood. 

“I can deal with blood, Chris. I mean after a fight, I’m usually covered in it. It’s not gonna scare me away,” Tobin gently took the covers from Christen. She noticed all the blood on her girlfriend’s shorts and the spot on the bed. 

“I’m sorry…” Christen whispered.

“Nothing to apologize about. Go take a shower. I’ll clean this up,” Tobin kissed Christen’s lips, gently pushing her into the direction of the bathroom. 

Tobin waited until she heard the shower running before stripping the sheets and blankets off the bed. She really didn’t care if anything was ruined. All she cared about was Christen’s comfort during this difficult time. Tobin quickly changed the sheets, thankful that the mattress protector had kept the blood off the mattress. She laid out some clean clothes for Christen and grabbed the dirty sheets.

She tossed the sheets into the washing machine. Tobin walked into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers, finding her emergency pack of cigarettes. She grabbed a smoke and stepped outside onto the porch. Tobin only smoked when she was under a lot of stress or dealing with an emotional catastrophe. She figured this was as good a time as any.

Smoking was a habit that Tobin had picked up during her deployments. The daily stresses of dealing with military life drove her to smoke at least a few times a day. Fighting during her downtime helped deal with some stress, but when she was out on patrol or on missions, Tobin turned to nicotine. She figured it was better than gambling or going to the local brothels like some of her fellow Marines had done. 

When Tobin’s military contract finished, she quit for the most part, especially since it interfered with her intense training routine. Now, she only smoked once every couple of months or when she needed to.

Tobin felt her body start to relax as she lit up the cigarette, the distinct smell of tobacco invading her senses. That first puff almost felt like heaven as she exhaled the smoke, savoring the taste. Tobin thought about Christen and the baby they had lost. She thought about her parents, wondering how they would’ve reacted in the situation. 

A voice broke her thoughts.

“You know, smoking kills you, right?” 

Tobin sighed. “Good to see you again, Alex.”

Tobin had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed when Alex’s car pulled up and parked in the driveway next to her Camaro. She was lost in her own little world as Alex got out of the car and walked up the porch steps. 

“Hey, Tobin,” Alex said. She hesitated for a second before patting Tobin on the shoulder. 

“You don’t have to play nice,” Tobin finished up her cigarette and smashed it with her shoe. 

“I’m really sorry about what happened. How’s Christen?”

“She’s...dealing, I guess. She’s been crying a lot,” Tobin answered.

“How’s the pain? Bleeding?” 

“Ummm...she’s in a lot of pain. The Doc prescribed some pain meds that I need to go pick up. She’s bleeding a lot, too. She’s just a mess,” Tobin sighed sadly.

“I still don’t like you, but I’m sorry about all this. I know it’s a tough time for couples. You should talk to Kelley or Ashlyn about it. It isn’t healthy to keep it all bottled up,” Alex suggested.

“Maybe. I gotta tell her parents because Coach is gonna drill me about needing a few days off from the gym,” Tobin stuffed her hands into the pockets of her UFC hoodie, dreading the conversation.

“Well, maybe they already guessed that you two are together...or whatever you guys are doing. I figured it out pretty quickly. That’s why I’m on you like a hawk. I don’t want Chris to get hurt again.”

“How did you know? We were pretty careful about keeping it a secret,” Tobin wondered.

“I just kinda figured. When Ollie came in with his broken arm, you guys seemed too close. Plus, at the New Year’s Eve party, you two were not subtle. You came out of the bathroom all happy. And then, a few seconds later, Christen came out in a great mood and her hair was messed up. Didn’t take a genius to figure it out. Everyone else was just too tipsy to notice,” Alex explained.

They stood on the porch in awkward silence for a few seconds. Alex and Tobin had been so close at one point in time, but now, they didn’t know what to say to one another. 

“Yeah…well, Christen’s in my room. She’s probably done with her shower by now,” Tobin motioned for Alex to follow her into the house.

They went up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Christen laid in bed, facing away from the door. Soft, heartbreaking cries could be heard. Tobin glanced at Alex, the two sharing an understanding. Tobin went to the side of the bed, kneeling down in front of her girlfriend. Christen’s eyes were closed, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Gently, Tobin’s fingers grazed Christen’s cheek, wiping away the steady tears. 

Christen opened her eyes as she sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. 

“It just won’t stop. All these emotions. I feel so empty. I just want my baby back. I’m such a horrible mother...I can’t even take care of my own baby,” Christen said between sobs.

“Hey, shhh...you know that’s not true,” Tobin sat on the bed, holding Christen.

“I just want my baby back…” Christen sobbed. 

Tobin looked over at Alex, who was trying not to cry over the scene in front of her. Tobin placed a kiss on Christen’s head, feeling her body shake from all the crying. 

“I’m sorry, Chris. I really am. I love you,” Tobin whispered.

“I love you, too,” Christen wiped her tears away. She noticed that Alex was standing in the room. “Alex…”

“Hey, Christen. I’m here for you. I’m so sorry you have to go through this,” Alex carefully sat down on the bed next to Christen. She wrapped her arms around her best friend, wanting to offer her comfort. After a few minutes, Christen finally started to calm down, her sobs turning into quiet sniffles. 

Tobin decided that Christen would be okay with Alex for a couple of hours. “Babe, I’m gonna go get your medicine and pick up some clothes for you. I’ll be back soon.”

Christen’s grip on Tobin’s shirt became more intense. “Please don’t go, Tobin. Please…”

“I’ll be back soon. And Alex will be here with you. Okay?” Tobin kissed Christen’s cheek.

“Okay…”

“I’ll be back,” Tobin kissed her girlfriend again. She nodded at Alex before leaving the room. 

* * *

Tobin stopped at the pharmacy to pick up the pain medicine. A cute girl tried to talk to her, but Tobin mostly ignored her or gave one-word answers. The girl eventually gave up, much to Tobin’s relief. She was too emotionally fatigued to deal with any strange women. Tobin quickly paid for the medicine, ready to see her kids after the rough night. 

After a short drive, Tobin found herself at the Press house. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Harley started to bark and the twins excitedly called for their grandmother, telling her that someone was at the door.

“Nana! Can I open the door?” Oliver asked. Tobin smiled when she heard his voice. She hadn’t been able to see her kids yesterday and missed them both. 

“Wait for me, Oliver Heath!” Stacy called to her grandson. 

A few seconds later, Stacy opened the front door, happy to see Tobin standing on the porch. Oliver immediately jumped up and down when Tobin appeared in the doorway. Harley bounced around, ecstatic to see her owner. 

“Toby!!” Oliver leaped into Tobin’s arms. 

“Hey, little man. How’s the arm doing? Ready to get your cast off in a couple of days on Monday?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah! I’m so excited! You get to pick me up from school and take me to the doctor,” Oliver was looking forward to spending time with Tobin and having her all to himself for a few hours. 

“Can’t wait, Ollie. Just you and me, buddy,” Tobin held her fist out for a fistbump, which Oliver eagerly reciprocated. She gently placed her son back on the ground, ruffling up his messy hair. 

Stacy smiled. “How’s Christen doing? Does she have a cold or the flu?” 

Tobin sighed. “Not exactly. I’ll talk to you and Cody in a little bit after I spend some time with the kids. Just know that Christen’s doing okay.”

“I trust you, Tobin. Take care of my daughter,” Stacy wrapped her arm around Tobin’s waist, giving her a side hug.

“Toby!!!” Olivia’s little voice rang out. 

Stacy grinned. “Your little princess wants you.”

Tobin smiled as Olivia practically leaped into her arms, a piece of paper in her little hand. 

“Hey, Livvy! You being good for Nana?” Tobin asked, kissing her daughter’s cheek. 

“Yes! I drew a picture for Mommy. To help her feel better,” Olivia showed the picture to Tobin. On the paper, the little girl had drawn a rocket in space among various planets and stars. She also wrote about how much she loved her mother. 

“Wow, that’s really good. Mommy’s gonna love it,” Tobin said with a sad smile. Olivia seemed to pick up on Tobin’s sadness, hugging her tighter. 

“I love you, Toby,” Olivia said.

“I love you too, Princess,” Tobin sighed.

“Come on, Tobin. Get inside. It’s cold out there,” Stacy ushered Tobin into the house. The older woman knew that something was weighing on Tobin’s mind, but she decided to wait. She only hoped that Christen was truly okay. Stacy had sent messages, but her daughter hadn’t replied to any, only telling her that she was with Tobin.

Tobin strolled into the house, still carrying Olivia in her arms. Cody appeared in the living room, greeting Tobin with a hearty pat on the back.

“Ready to get back to the gym? Sinclair is not someone to underestimate, Heath. Them Canadians are a tough bunch,” Cody said.

“Yeah, I gotta talk to you about that in a little bit,” Tobin set Olivia on the couch. 

“You okay, kid? You don’t seem like yourself,” Cody asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tobin lied. She couldn’t say anything in front of the twins. As much as Tobin wanted to break down about everything, she held it together. Stacy and Cody glanced at each other, both wondering what was going on. 

“Alright, kid. We’ll talk in a few minutes. Spend some time with the twins,” Cody led Stacy out of the living room so Tobin could be with her kids.

Tobin played Mario Kart with the twins for about an hour. Olivia and Oliver took turns sitting on Tobin’s lap, both wanting to be close to her. Tobin let her mind wander, wondering what it would be like to have another child with Christen. She wondered who the baby would have looked like. Would the baby have had her smile, but Christen’s beautiful green eyes? The more she thought about it, the more the loss hit Tobin. 

“I won!” Oliver said, breaking into Tobin’s thoughts.

“You totally did, buddy. Good job,” Tobin held up her hand for a high-five, which Oliver slapped. 

“Can we go to your house? We miss Mommy,” Olivia asked in a hopeful voice.

“Not today, Livvy. I promise you guys can come over soon, but not today. Mommy’s really sick,” Tobin said half-heartedly. 

“Poor Mommy,” Oliver replied. He hated whenever his mother was sad or sick, his little protective side surfacing. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Nana and Grandpa for a little bit, alright? You guys keep playing,” Tobin gently pushed Oliver off her lap before standing up.

“Okay, Toby,” Olivia smiled. 

Tobin watched as her children started a new game. She made sure that they were situated before searching for Christen’s parents in the house. Tobin found them in the office, both waiting for her.

Tobin slowly walked into the office, hands in her pockets. “I need a few days off from the gym.”

“Why?” Cody asked. “We need to prepare for Christine Sinclair. It's gonna be a tougher fight. We can’t afford to slack off.”

“I just need some time,” Tobin repeated.

“Why, Heath? If Christen’s sick, then she can take care of herself. She’s been alright without you for the last few years. This fight is too important. You win this, you’ll be ranked number four in the world. One step closer to Wambach,” Cody prodded, trying to get Tobin to tell him the real reason.

Tobin took a deep breath. “Christen’s not sick. I mean she is...but, she’s having a miscarriage. That’s why she’s at my house.”

Stacy let out a gasp, her heart breaking for her daughter. Cody took in the information, not sure how to react. 

“What?” Cody asked in a quiet voice.

“Christen’s going through a miscarriage,” Tobin repeated, trying to keep her emotions in check.

“A miscarriage? Who got her pregnant? You?” Cody glared at Tobin.

“Yes. We’ve been seeing each other….” Tobin answered. 

Cody angrily stood up from his office chair and marched up to Tobin. He grabbed her by the collar on her shirt, prepared to punch her. Cody roughly pushed Tobin back into the wall. Tobin didn’t fight back, waiting for whatever punishment Cody dished out. She figured she deserved it.

“Even when things are going good, you still manage to hurt Christen. How dare you touch my daughter after everything you’ve put her through. And now, Christen is hurting again because of you. Were you gonna run out on this baby, too?” Cody demanded, ready to strike Tobin. 

Tobin didn’t say anything. 

Stacy instantly jumped between Cody and Tobin, pushing her husband back a few steps.

“Cody! Stop that now! This wasn’t Tobin’s fault and you know it. You hitting Tobin’s not gonna make the situation any better. Christen needs us. All of us. Stop it,” Stacy ordered, trying to keep her own tears from falling. 

Cody let out a deep breath, calming down. He knew he overreacted, but all he wanted was to protect his daughter. He wasn’t sure how to feel, a mixture of sadness and anger filling his emotions. Anger that he couldn’t do anything for Christen, except be there. He couldn’t take away her pain or make the situation any better. Sadness that he lost a grandchild. 

Stacy felt her heart break for Christen. Her baby was going through a painful loss and she couldn’t protect her from the emotional distress. All Stacy wanted to do in that moment was hug her daughter, try to protect her from the monsters of the world. 

Tobin sighed as she recounted the visit with the gynecologist and how Christen found out about the surprise pregnancy. She told them about the pills that Christen had taken and how much pain her girlfriend had endured. She admitted that she and Christen had been together since Christmas. 

“I’m sorry…” Tobin tried to blink away her tears, tried to stay strong, but failed. She hung her head down, not wanting to show Cody and Stacy that she was crying. 

“Hey, come here, kid. This affects you, too. You’re allowed to cry. Forget the military ‘no crying’ bullshit,” Cody stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Tobin.

Tobin broke out in a sob in Cody’s arms, finally allowing herself to let out all her emotions. Stacy hugged Tobin from behind, resting her head on Tobin’s back, trying to soothe her. Tobin mourned over a child that she would never get to meet or hold. She mourned all the birthdays that would never happen. She mourned her opportunity to do right by her child. 

“It’ll be alright, kid. It’ll be okay, eventually,” Cody comforted. 

Tobin wasn’t sure how long she stayed with Cody and Stacy, both hugging her close. She only knew that the tears wouldn’t stop falling as all the built up emotions came crashing down. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex held Christen in her arms as the other woman dealt with the painful cramps. Christen wept into Alex’s shirt, the tears soon soaking through the fabric and onto her skin. Alex didn’t care though, her only thought was being there for her best friend.

Alex thought about the last time the two friends had been in a similar emotional predicament. It was the summer before senior year of high school. Christen didn’t even knock on the door to Alex’s house. She just barged into the living room, crying. Alex’s parents pointed up to the second floor and Christen ran up the stairs. Through her tears, Christen told Alex that Tobin had broken up with her and that she was pregnant. Alex had been shocked by the news, but she knew they could deal with everything later. Instead, that night, Alex held Christen close, letting her cry herself to sleep. 

Now, Alex felt the same protective and nurturing instinct take over. She knew Christen was more than capable of taking care of herself. Hell, Christen raised two kids on her own for the last six years. But, Alex had always been protective over her best friend, even when they were little kids. Tobin was a year ahead of them in school, so Alex made it her mission to keep an eye on Christen. Even now, Alex always kept Christen and the twins’ best interests at heart. That’s why she had been so hard on Tobin, not one to forgive so easily.

“Hey, Chris...how are you feeling? One a scale of one to ten, how’s the pain?” Alex asked.

“An eleven.”

“Dammit. I’ve dealt with women in the ER that come in, suffering miscarriages. Usually, we give them some strong pain meds. Hopefully, Tobin will get here soon,” Alex glanced at her phone, wondering where Tobin was.

“Alex...I’m bleeding out my baby. It just seems so...crazy to think about. I can’t stop crying. I’m in so much pain. When will it stop?” Christen pleaded for an answer.

“I don’t know, sweetie. For some women, it’s over fast. For others, like you, it takes a while,” Alex wiped the sweat off Christen’s forehead, a little alarmed at how warm she felt. She knew that fever was another symptom of miscarriage. 

“I just want it over with…” Christen wept.

“I know. Did you take the second dosage of pills?” 

Christen nodded. “Yeah, a couple of hours ago. Before Tobin left.”

“Just relax, Chris. It’ll be over soon,” Alex comforted.

The best friends were quiet for a few minutes. The television was on, but neither paid any attention to the program. 

Alex broke the silence. “Is Tobin good to you?”

“Yes, she’s been nothing but good to me and the twins. They love her so much.”

“What about you?” Alex questioned.

“I don’t think I could ever stop loving Tobin,” Christen admitted. “Even after everything, I still love her.”

Alex let out a sigh. “I guess I’ll try to be civil. I still don’t like her, but for you and the kids...I’ll try. I totally knew that you two were up to something before you told me.”

“How did you know?” 

“I just know, Chris. I was your third wheel for most of high school, after all. I was always with you guys. Hell, Tobin even took both of us to her senior prom,” Alex smiled at the memory. 

“Tobin thought she was hot stuff because she had both of us as a date,” Christen laughed, momentarily forgetting about the pain.

“That’s the Tobin that I know and love,” Alex sighed sadly.

“She’s still there. Just the military, losing her parents, dealing with everything else...it changes a person,” Christen defended.

“Tobin still left you to fend for yourself when she found out you were pregnant. Don’t make excuses for her. You may be able to forgive her, but I can’t, Chris. At least not yet. I still remember all the nights you stayed up crying for her,” Alex said.

“I know…” Christen whispered sadly. 

A few minutes later, Christen sat up on the bed, a mountain of pain hitting her. She immediately ran into the bathroom, not wanting to get blood all over Tobin’s bed again. Alex waited, concern taking over after Christen was gone for over fifteen minutes. She tried to pay attention to the television, but couldn’t concentrate. 

“Alex!” 

Christen’s heart wrenching cry for help sprung Alex from the bed. She tore through the door, not sure what to expect. 

“Christen!? What’s wrong!? What do you need?” Alex asked. She channeled her training as a doctor, knowing that she needed to remain calm to help Christen.

Alex ran into the bathroom, confused with the scene that met her. Christen sat on the tiled floor, a towel wrapped around her waist. There was some blood on the ground, but that’s not what had caught Alex’s attention. She focused on the shorts that Christen had been wearing. They were stained with blood now. 

“Alex...I think the baby...embryo...whatever...came out,” Christen pointed to the shorts.

Alex glanced at the pile of clothes. She saw a little tiny sac on the pad that Christen had been wearing. She was pretty sure that it was the embryo. At least now, the pain and bleeding that Christen endured would lessen some. 

“I think that’s the baby, Chris. Well, technically an embryo, but still...your baby,” Alex replied in a sad voice.

“What do I do with it? I don’t wanna flush it down the toilet or throw it away. That’s my baby,” Christen wiped away her tears.

“Hey, we won’t do that. We’ll get Tobin to bury it. I’ll text her right now so she can pick up some flowers. It’ll help you deal, Christen,” Alex said.

Christen only nodded. Alex went into the closet and found an empty shoe box. She pulled on a pair of disposable gloves and grabbed a hand towel, carefully placing the tiny embryo on it. Alex thanked her lucky stars that she wasn’t squeamish about blood. Christen watched as Alex closed the shoe box.

“Take a shower, Christen. I’ll text Tobin and let her know what happened,” Alex gently instructed. Christen only nodded in response. 

Alex left the bathroom, so Christen could have some privacy. She took the shoe box downstairs, not sure where to place it. Alex carefully put the box on the table, wondering if the baby had been a boy, girl, or even an alpha like Tobin. She sighed sadly as she texted Tobin the news. 

_ Tobin: What? The baby came out? Like...what? _

_ Alex: It’s a tiny little sac, Tobs. We should bury it. It’ll help Christen. I read that it helps mothers who suffered from a miscarriage. _

_ Tobin: I’ll be home in a few minutes. I’ll stop and get some flowers.  _

_ Alex: Hurry up. Christen needs you. _

As much as Alex hated to admit it, Christen did need Tobin during all this. Alex went back upstairs, waiting for Christen to finish her shower. About thirty minutes later, Tobin pulled into the driveway. She had stopped at the local plant store and bought a small tree to plant for the baby. Tobin figured that the tree would help memorialize the baby in some way. 

Tobin grabbed the small potted tree, the pain meds, and the bag that Stacy had packed for Christen. She went into the house, immediately greeted by the box on the coffee table. Tobin couldn’t believe that her child was in that lonely box. 

“Hey, Tobin. Christen’s resting up. The pain should go down some, but her body’s still getting rid of anything extra so it might still be painful for her,” Alex explained.

“Here’s the medicine. Is that the baby?” Tobin motioned to the box.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck. This fucking sucks,” Tobin sighed. 

“I know.”

“I guess I’ll go dig a hole for the box. I bought a tree to mark where we bury the baby. Maybe it’ll help some. Kinda honor the baby,” Tobin showed Alex the potted plant.

“That’s really thoughtful, Tobin,” Alex admitted. She noticed that Tobin’s eyes were red from crying. Even though she didn’t like Tobin much, Alex still had empathy for her. She still remembered how good of friends they used to be so many years ago. 

“Stay with Chris while I do this?” Tobin asked.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll give her the meds,” Alex took the pill bottle and the bag from Tobin. She hesitated for a second before giving her former friend an awkward hug. “I’m really sorry, Tobin.”

“Thanks,” Tobin shrugged. 

Alex started up the stairs, but stopped, turning to look at Tobin again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Whenever you broke up with Christen, did it affect you at all? I would check your social media and after boot camp, it seemed like you moved on pretty quick. Always tagged with some new girl. I wouldn’t let Chris go on Facebook or anything. She was pretty broken for a long time. Kept playing that dumb Coldplay song,” Alex said.

“What Coldplay song?”

“That dang song ‘The Scientist’. That damn song was on repeat for so long. When we rewatched Glee a few months ago and that song came on...Chris totally lost it,” Alex revealed.

“I listened to that song a lot after the breakup, too. The breakup wasn’t so one sided, Alex. It affected me, also. I just didn’t show it and all these girls paid attention to me after boot camp…” Tobin shrugged. 

“Ahh, so you were just a jerk,” Alex said.

“I guess. I’m trying to make up for it, though. You’ve gotta at least give me credit for that.”

“I’m still on the fence about you, Tobin. Don’t expect that to change anytime soon,” Alex replied.

Tobin watched as Alex disappeared up the stairs. With a heavy heart, she gingerly picked up the box and headed outside into the large backyard. She glanced around, searching for the perfect area to bury the baby and plant the tree. Tobin walked around the yard before she found a spot away from the twins’ swing set. 

“I guess this is the spot, kiddo,” Tobin said sadly. She carefully set the box down on the grass, picking up the shovel.

Tobin started to dig the tiny grave, the ground soft under the blade of her shovel. She thought about how unfair it was that she and Christen had to go through this heartache. She wondered if their relationship would be able to handle such a loss. They only knew about the baby for a few minutes until the bad news had been revealed, but it still left a hole in their hearts. Some clouds rolled in, covering up the sun, leaving the day gray and cold. The weather seemed to fit Tobin’s dismal mood. 

Tobin shoveled more dirt, her legs weak with grief. A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, but Tobin quickly wiped them away. She needed to be strong for Christen. Her girlfriend was depending on her to be the headstrong one. After digging a few feet, Tobin gently lowered the box into the freshly dug hole. 

She glanced at the box for a few seconds before tossing the cold dirt back into the hole, her heart empty. Finally, Tobin finished covering up the small grave. She then went to work, digging another hole for the small tree. She heard some rustling of leaves, turning around to find Alex and Christen walking up to the makeshift grave.

Christen was already sobbing again, unable to comprehend that her little baby had been buried several feet into the cold, cruel earth. She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s torso, needing a physical connection to her. Tobin placed a kiss on Christen's forehead, trying to comfort her. Alex hugged her best friend close, feeling her body shake from the sobs.

Tobin spoke up. “I think it was a little girl. I don’t know why. I just feel like we were gonna have another baby girl.”

Christen nodded. “A baby girl.”

“Oh, baby girl...I would’ve spoiled you so much. And, pestered your parents to name you Alexandra,” Alex said with a smile. Tobin and Christen both let out a little chuckle. 

“Just what we need. Another Alex running around,” Tobin grinned. 

“Alexandra Heath. That’s what I would have named our baby. After her Aunt Alex...” Christen said.

Alex couldn’t stop her own tears, hiding her face against Christen’s shoulder. Her heart broke for her friends, wishing she could make everything better. But this was something that only time could heal. 

Tobin glanced at the grave. “My little girl. I would’ve taken you everywhere with your big brother and sister. I would’ve been the first one to hold you. I would’ve taught you so many things. I would’ve shown you everything in this crazy world. I love you so much.”

Christen wiped her tears away, trying to compose herself. “I held you every second of your life. I love you with my every breath. I’m sorry that I’ll never get to hold you, but you were so loved.”

They stood out there for a long while, unable to walk away from the baby. Finally, as the sun started to set in the distance and the night turned cooler, Tobin was able to get Christen to go back into the warm house. The pain meds had started to kick in for Christen, making her drowsy. She quickly went to sleep after Alex had left for her night shift at the hospital. Tobin watched as Christen nestled into the covers, trying to keep warm. 

Tobin was about to close her eyes when the doorbell went off. Tobin carefully got out of bed, wondering who could be at the door. She glanced at her watch, surprised to see that it was only seven in the evening. For some reason, it felt a lot later in the night. She contributed it to being so damn fatigued and emotionally distressed. Tobin made sure that Christen was still in a deep sleep before going downstairs to answer the door.

She opened the front door, surprised to find Kelley and Ashlyn standing on the porch. They both had worried looks on their faces.

“Oh, hey guys,” Tobin greeted her friends. 

Kelley rushed forward, throwing her arms around a startled Tobin. 

“Stacy told us what happened. She thought you might need support. Fuck, Tobs. I’m so sorry,” Kelley said.

“Thanks,” Tobin replied, not exactly sure what to say.

“Horan and Rapinoe wanted to be here, but they had some work things to deal with, but they send their love. I’m sorry, dude. Like...fuck. This has never happened in our friend group before,” Ashlyn waited for her turn to hug her grieving friend.

“I’m doing okay. Come on in for a little bit,” Tobin stepped aside to let them inside the house. “You guys want a beer?”

Ashlyn and Kelley nodded, following Tobin into the kitchen. 

“How’s Christen?” Kelley asked.

“She’s coping as best as she can. She’s been crying a lot. She’s asleep now,” Tobin told her friends about the doctor’s appointment, the miscarriage, and the little burial in the backyard.

“Shit. I can’t imagine going through all that,” Ashlyn said, taking a long drink from her beer.

“It seems surreal at times. I mean I went through a lot of shit in the Marines. Lost friends. Lost my parents. This is a different kind of loss. I mean the baby was only seven weeks, but fuck...it hurts,” Tobin finished her drink, tossing the bottle into the trash can.

Ashlyn patted Tobin’s shoulder. “If you ever need to talk, we’re here for you, Heath. Don’t bottle this up.”

“I’ll try not to,” Tobin replied.

“So, you and Christen? How long has that been going on?” Kelley asked. 

“Since Christmas,” Tobin answered.

“Tobs, you know I love you, right? But, if you hurt Christen again, I’ll kick your ass,” Ashlyn threatened half-heartedly. 

Tobin shrugged. “Get in line. Cody and Alex are the first ones. And, I’m pretty sure Julie would straight up kill me.” 

“Yeah, don’t get on Julie’s bad side,” Ashlyn said with a chuckle. 

“We should get going so you can get some rest. We’ll go over and spend some time with the twins tomorrow,” Kelley promised, leaning over to hug Tobin again.

“Thanks. The kids always love to jump all over you,” Tobin said with a smile as she walked her guests to the door.

Tobin spent the rest of the weekend helping Christen through her grief. She became Christen’s rock throughout the whole ordeal, keeping her steady. Christen’s pain and bleeding started to wane, much to their relief. Together, the couple survived the first weekend after the loss of their unborn child. 

* * *

That Monday afternoon, Tobin strolled into the elementary school to pick up Oliver for his doctor’s appointment. Stacy had offered to go instead so Tobin could stay at home with Christen. But, Christen insisted that Tobin go as planned since Oliver had been really excited. 

Christen stayed at Tobin’s house all weekend, dealing with her loss. She took the next few days off work, not ready to deal with a classroom full of hyper children just yet. Her plans were to stay at Tobin’s place until it was time to pick up Olivia from school. Then she would finally go home and try to deal with her loss since she still had two healthy children that needed her. Christen missed the twins so much, having never been away from her babies for more than a few hours. 

Tobin planned to take Oliver to get his cast removed and then spend a few hours with him. Afterward, Tobin would drop Oliver off and pick up Olivia, so the little girl could spend time with her...just the two of them. After all that, Tobin planned to spend the night with Christen, just to hold her and help her. She knew it would be a while until Christen felt any semblance of normalcy. 

Tobin strolled into the front office, instantly recognizing the receptionist behind the counter. 

“Allie Long? You work here, too?” Tobin asked. 

Allie had gone to middle and high school with Tobin and Christen after she moved to the area at the age of thirteen. Allie had been part of their friend group, hanging out with them and playing soccer whenever possible. 

“Tobin Heath! Finally, I see you. Christen said you were back in town and in the twins’ lives again. I’m so happy for you,” Allie walked around the counter to give Tobin a friendly hug. 

“Man, I forget how everyone knows your business in a small town,” Tobin lamented.

“Well, everyone knew what you did to Christen and how you left the kids. But, we’re all happy that you’re back,” Allie said.

“Hey, where have you been anyways? I’ve been back home for almost five months and haven’t seen you around,” Tobin asked.

“I’ve been working. I wasn’t able to go to Kelley’s party because I was sick. But, we definitely gotta hang out soon. I’ve seen all your fights, by the way. So proud of you.” 

“Yeah, definitely gotta hang out soon,” Tobin agreed. 

“Oh hey, Tobin. What’s up?” Sam Mewis stepped out of the principal’s office. 

“Wait...you’re the principal?” Tobin asked Sam, noting her name on the door. 

“Oh, yeah! Weird, huh? You gotta have a sense of humor to wrangle all these kids,” Sam answered. “You here to pick up Oliver? Christen put you on all the paperwork, so you can pick up the kids.”

“Yeah. Time for Ollie’s cast to come off,” Tobin filled out the paper on the counter, indicating why she had to pull Oliver out of school. Allie picked up the phone on her desk, calling his teacher to inform her that Oliver was leaving for the day. 

Tobin chatted with Allie and Sam for a few minutes while she waited for her son to appear. They asked if Christen was sick since she had taken a few days off. Something the teacher rarely did. Tobin told them that Christen had come down with a cold and quickly changed the subject. 

“You know, Julie took the day off, too. Hope she’s not sick also,” Allie said.

Tobin knew the truth. Julie was at the house with Christen, trying to help her cope. She wouldn’t be surprised if Emily, Jessica, and Ali showed up at some point during the day. 

“Toby!” Oliver hurriedly walked into the office. He really wanted to run, but knew the school rules. Plus, Principal Mewis was in the office with Ms. Long and his Toby. Last thing Oliver needed was getting into trouble by the principal for running. 

“Ollie! You ready to get that cast off?” Tobin knelt down to greet her son, giving him a hug.

“Yes! And spend the day with you!” Oliver excitedly exclaimed.

“Yup, little man. Just you and me for a few hours. Ready to go?” 

“Yes!!! Bye Principal Mewis and Ms. Long!” Oliver quickly hugged Sam and Allie. 

“Bye, little dude. See you tomorrow,” Sam waved goodbye as Tobin and Oliver walked out of the office. 

Oliver grabbed Tobin’s hand, grinning up at her with total adoration. Tobin felt her heartstrings pull a bit, wondering what she had done to deserve such amazing kids. 

“Is Mommy gonna be home today? I miss her a lot,” Oliver asked as Tobin helped him into his booster seat.

“Yeah, she’ll be there when we get home,” Tobin answered. 

“Yay! I can’t wait to see Mommy. Can you drive really fast like a sports car?” 

Tobin laughed. “Probably not, dude. You don’t want me to get into trouble, do you?”

“Maybe…” Oliver said with a mischievous smile.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, buddy,” Tobin played along. 

A short drive later, Tobin parked at the local hospital. She and Oliver strolled through the automatic doors and into the waiting area. Oliver immediately ran to the toys in the corner, picking up a puzzle to work on. Tobin kept a watchful eye on her son as she talked to the receptionist. 

“We’re here to see Dr. Alex Morgan to get my son’s cast off,” Tobin informed the woman behind the counter. 

“I’ll page her. She should be down in a few minutes,” the woman said. 

“Thanks,” Tobin gave the receptionist her insurance information and then sat down in the waiting area. Oliver instantly jumped into her lap, showing her a picture book. 

A few minutes later, Alex stepped into the waiting area, a huge smile on her face when she spotted Oliver.

“Aunt Alex!” Oliver bounced off Tobin’s lap, making a beeline to the doctor. He hugged Alex’s legs, excited to see her.

“Ollie! Ready to get that cast off?” Alex asked.

“Yes! I wanna play baseball and football. It’s no fun sitting on the sidelines,” Oliver complained.

Alex smiled. “Well, let’s get that pesky cast off. Follow me.”

Oliver took hold of Alex’s hand, allowing her to lead him into an empty exam room. Tobin followed close behind, hands in her jean pockets. She felt a little awkward around Alex. Over the weekend, they had shared an emotional moment together, but now, Tobin wasn’t sure if they were friends again or not. 

“Hey, Tobin. How’s Christen?” Alex questioned, closing the door and helping Oliver onto the exam table.

“She’s...coping,” Tobin said. Alex nodded, understanding that they really couldn’t talk with Oliver listening. 

Alex gently cut off Oliver’s cast with a small electric saw. Oliver stayed quiet, intrigued with the process. After the cast was removed, Alex cut off all the padding with some scissors. She then examined his little arm, satisfied that it had healed correctly.

“There you go, Ollie. Your arm’s as good as new!” Alex gave the little boy a high-five.

“Look, Toby! My arm’s good again,” Oliver shook his arm around as if to empathize his point.

“I see, buddy. Ready to get out of here and do something fun?” 

“Yes!” the little boy instantly jumped off the exam table, ready to leave.

“Thanks, Alex. If you’re able to, go see Christen today. She’s gonna pick up Livvy from school later,” Tobin said.

“I plan on it. My shift’s about to end soon and then, I’m heading over there. Does Chris need anything?”

“Pick up something for lunch. She doesn’t really want to eat, but I make sure that she does,” Tobin replied.

“Okay, I’ll do that,” Alex motioned for Tobin to get closer. “Come here.”

“Why? You’re not gonna hit me, are you?”

“No! I wanna check your eyebrow,” Alex gently reached out and touched the scar that was healing on Tobin’s eyebrow. “When’s your next fight?”

“In about two weeks.”

“Wow, they really don’t let you rest up between fights, do they?” 

Tobin shrugged. “Doesn’t really bother me. I stay in fighting shape most of the time anyways. I’m just worried because I’ll be gone for a week and I don’t wanna leave Chris alone.”

“Well, Stacy’s there and I’ll stay with Christen for the week. Make sure to tell Sinclair to not hit your eyebrow. If you keep getting it busted open, you’re gonna have a huge scar there,” Alex said.

“Oh, yeah, because Sinclair is totally gonna listen. Besides, chicks dig scars, right?” Tobin asked playfully.

“Shut up and take your son out for his fun day,” Alex tried not to smile as she gently pushed Tobin toward the door, where Oliver was waiting.

“Thanks, Alex. I’ll see you later,” Tobin said. Oliver motioned that he wanted to be picked up. Tobin grinned as she set him on her shoulders. 

“Bye, Aunt Alex!” Oliver waved as Tobin strolled out of the hospital. Alex waved back, shaking her head. Seeing Tobin be good with the kids made it harder to stay mad at her. 

Tobin got her son situated in the backseat before jumping into the driver’s seat of her Camaro. 

“So, what do you wanna do, Ollie?” 

Oliver put his finger to his chin, pondering about what he wanted to do. “The zoo!”

“The zoo? You know, your sister’s gonna be upset that we went to the zoo without her,” Tobin said. It wasn’t too cold out for an early March day. It was actually perfect zoo weather. 

“I’ll get her a stuffed animal,” Oliver offered.

“Okay, buddy. We’ll go to the zoo.”

Tobin drove up the highway to the zoo, which was only a few minutes away on the outskirts of Dallas. Oliver didn’t even wait for Tobin to help him out of the car as he bounced out the back seat. The rambunctious little boy excitedly walked all through the zoo, telling Tobin about the animal facts he learned in school. After a few hours, Tobin and Oliver bought his sister a stuffed animal that was a giraffe. Oliver spent a few minutes looking at all the stuffed animals, wanting to pick the right one for Olivia. 

About an hour later, Tobin parked her car in front of the Press house. She noticed that Alex, Julie, and Emily’s vehicles were all parked in the driveway. Tobin felt some comfort that their friends were there for Christen and that she wasn’t alone.

Oliver patiently waited for Tobin to help him out of his seat before barging through the front door, leaving her behind. All Oliver wanted to do was see his mother. 

Tobin followed her son into the house and found Christen in the living room with Ali, Emily, Julie, and Alex. Olivia sat in Alex’s lap, bouncing up and down on her knee. They all glanced at Tobin when she walked in, making her feel like she had intruded on something. 

“Mommy!” Oliver practically flung himself into Christen’s arms. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, baby,” Christen blinked away the tears that wanted to fall. She felt emotional about everything. 

“Toby!” Olivia excitedly hopped off Alex’s lap and leaped into Tobin’s arms.

“Hey! My little Princess. How about we go out and do something fun? You and me?” Tobin asked. 

“Me and Toby went to the zoo. I got you this, Livvy,” Oliver reached into his backpack and pulled out the little stuffed giraffe. 

“Awww, thank you, Ollie! I’ll get you something while I’m out with Toby!” Olivia promised. 

Emily and Ali stood up, each giving Tobin a side hug since she was still holding Olivia. 

“We’re sorry,” Emily said.

“You need anything. We’re all here,” Ali added. 

Emily and Ali both looked at Julie, waiting for her to hug Tobin or offer some comfort. Julie stared at them for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh. She really didn’t like Tobin after everything, but Julie knew that the couple was grieving. 

Julie stood up and hugged Tobin. “I’m sorry, too. I know this affects you, also.”

“Thanks, Julie,” Tobin said.

“Can we go to the aquarium?” Olivia broke through the moment, not realizing how heavy hearted everyone seemed.

“Sure, baby girl. You don’t have any homework, do you?” Tobin asked.

Olivia shook her head. “Nope.”

“Alright, Princess. Aquarium it is then. We’ve got about three hours ‘til it closes,” Tobin leaned over, kissing her daughter’s cheek. Tobin glanced at Christen, wanting nothing more than to hold and comfort her, but she resisted, not wanting to confuse the twins. Everyone else in the room knew that the couple were together, but the twins were still in the dark about it.

Christen got off the couch and walked over to Tobin. She stared at Tobin, conveying without words that she was coping for now. She leaned over, placing a small kiss on Tobin’s cheek. 

“You two have fun, okay?” Christen said in a small voice.

Olivia leaned over, hugging her mother tight. “We will, Mommy!”

Tobin said goodbye to everyone before carrying Olivia out to the Camaro. 

“Can we listen to Taylor Swift?” Olivia asked.

“Sure thing, Princess,” Tobin grinned. She now knew a few Taylor Swift songs by heart, courtesy of her daughter. Tobin wasn’t one for pop music, but Olivia could sing her little heart out all day to pop tunes. 

Tobin put on Olivia’s favorite song, amused as the little girl sang every word. Olivia grinned, her toothy smile looking exactly like her mother’s. Tobin felt a little pang of sadness, remembering that she would never see her baby’s smile. Such a ray of light that she would never know.

“Keep it together, Heath,” Tobin whispered to herself. She shook her head, focusing instead on spending time with her daughter. 

Tobin made it to the aquarium in record time, much to Olivia’s delight. They strolled into the building, hand in hand, Olivia so happy to have Tobin all to herself for a couple of hours. The little girl became shy when she saw all the people walking around. Olivia partially hid behind Tobin, waiting as she paid the admissions fee.

“What’s wrong, Livvy?” Tobin asked.

“There’s a lot of people,” Olivia said in a small voice.

Tobin knelt down in front of her daughter after stuffing her wallet into her back pocket. “It’s okay, Princess. They aren’t even paying any attention. They’re busy looking at all the animals. Wanna sit on my shoulders and we can look at all the cool fishes?”

Olivia nodded. 

“Hop on,” Tobin tapped her shoulders. Olivia hopped on, sitting on Tobin’s shoulders. The little girl giggled as she messed up Tobin’s hair.

“I’m really tall!” Olivia laughed.

“You totally are!” Tobin exclaimed.

Tobin strolled around the aquarium, allowing Olivia to guide her on which ways to go. The giant wall to wall fish tank filled with sharks and other fishes, amazed Olivia. She kept wanting to go back and forth between the shark and small whale tanks. A couple of people recognized Tobin, stopping her to ask for pictures or an autograph. Tobin didn’t mind too much, setting Olivia down for a few minutes so she could take a picture with a fan. Afterward, Olivia would immediately want back on Tobin’s shoulders. 

“Is this your daughter? She’s super cute,” a teenager said as Tobin signed his baseball cap.

“Yup. That’s my little girl,” Tobin proudly replied. Olivia hid behind Tobin, poking her head out to look at the teenage boy. 

“Thanks so much, Tobin. I can’t wait until your fight with Sinclair. I’m totally gonna be cheering for you,” the young man gushed.

“Appreciate it, man. Stay in school,” Tobin waved goodbye as he walked away, admiring his cap.

After a quick dinner and a short stop at the gift shop to pick up a stuffed shark animal for Oliver, it was time to go home. Olivia didn’t argue, yawning as Tobin carried her out of the building and into the car. 

On the ride home, Olivia fell asleep. Tobin glanced at her amused. She marveled at how much her daughter took after Christen. She thought about all the childhood memories that she and Christen shared together. Tobin drove at a respectable speed as the music pulled her into reminiscences of the past….

* * *

Little, seven-year-old Christen Press glanced excitedly out of the SUV window as the Texas Hill Country scenery passed her by. This was her first time traveling down south and she was determined to make the most of her trip. Seated next to her was her best friend, Tobin. The eight-year-old was busy playing some game on her Gameboy, her full attention on the screen. 

Christen tagged along on a family summer vacation to South Texas with the Heath family. They were traveling to visit Tobin’s grandparents on their huge cattle ranch. Christen couldn’t wait to see all the farm animals that lived on the ranch, especially since Cindy said she could ride a horse. Christen had never ridden a horse before and couldn’t wait to see one in person. 

Tobin had mentioned the trip to Christen a few days ago. Christen became sad that her best friend was going to be away for a couple of weeks. Sure, she had Alex, Ali, and Emily to play with, but she was still going to miss Tobin a lot. Tobin noticed how sad Christen seemed, so that night she asked her father if her friend could tag along. Jeff talked to Cody, reassuring him that Christen wouldn’t be intruding at all since she was practically part of the Heath family. When Tobin told Christen that she was allowed to go also, the little girl practically jumped into her arms, kissing her cheek a few times. Tobin tried to act like she had been disgusted with the affection, but in reality she actually liked it. 

Now, the family were only a few miles away from the Heath family ranch. Christen could see grazing black cows out in the distance. She was amazed when a huge Texas longhorn came into view. Tobin lost focus on her game, watching Christen’s excitement instead. 

“That cow had really big horns! The biggest I’ve ever seen!” Christen pointed as the car passed the longhorn.

“Oh yeah, my granddaddy has a lot of longhorns. There’s one that has even bigger horns than that one,” Tobin said. 

“Alright, kiddos, we’re here,” Jeff announced. 

The SUV pulled into the driveway of a three-story, old fashioned farmhouse with a huge wrap-around porch. Christen thought the house was absolutely beautiful. The home was even bigger than Tobin’s house and that was a pretty decent size. On the porch, stood a tall man with a full head of dark brown and grey hair. He was in good shape, had a Navy anchor tattoo on his forearm, and looked just like Tobin. 

“Hey, Elizabeth! The family’s here!” Elliot Heath called into the house. Just then, his wife, Elizabeth, appeared in the doorway with a large, fawn boxer. The dog excitedly ran down the stairs, aiming for the children. The boxer jumped on Christen, licking her face, much to the little girl’s delight. 

“Bella! Get off, Christen!” Tobin ordered as she grabbed the dog’s collar, pulling her away. Elliot watched with pride as Tobin helped Christen back to her feet. 

“Get over here, kiddo! I missed you,” Elliot held his arms out to Tobin for a hug. 

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Tobin ran to her grandparents, giving both a huge hug. Elizabeth and Elliot gave their grandchild huge bear hugs, beyond happy to see her after a few months. 

Elliot knelt down in front of Christen. “And, you must be Christen Press. We’re happy to have you here. I have a feeling that you’ll be part of the family one day.”

“Thank you, sir,” Christen shyly said. She wasn’t sure what he meant about the last part as she glanced at Tobin, blushing. 

“Well, hopefully the whole gay marriage will be legal by the time these two are old enough,” Jeff commented. He already knew that Tobin was gay since most alphas were. He and his wife didn’t have a problem with it, but unfortunately society had yet to become more open minded. The whole thing made Jeff angry since Tobin was still required to do her mandatory military service because she was an alpha. Tobin could fight for her country, but not get married. 

“Well, with George Bush in office, don’t plan on it happening anytime soon. Shame that they are making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe the next president will be more open minded. I’m still hoping that the whole mandatory service will go away. I’d rather Tobin not fight in this war that Bush dragged us into,” Elliot said. He glanced over at Tobin, who was catching bugs and showing them to Christen. He knew the horrors of serving during war time and didn’t want that for his grandchild. 

“Don’t get started on politics,” Elizabeth warned her husband and son. She knew that once Jeff and Elliot got going on about politics then there was no stopping them. 

“Come on, everyone. Dinner’s ready and I even made some cookies for dessert,” Elizabeth announced, much to the kids’ delight. Jeff and Tobin opened the trunk of the SUV and carried all the suitcases inside. 

The family went into the farmhouse, ready for some rest and relaxation after their road trip. Christen instantly loved Tobin’s grandparents, listening intently to their interesting stories and funny jokes. After dinner, Tobin led Christen to the decent sized lake that sat on the property. There stood a pier that led into the lake and a large tree that had a rope tied around one of its sturdy branches so someone could swing into the water. 

“Wanna take a swim?” Tobin shrugged off her plaid shirt, leaving on the tank top underneath. 

“You’re still wearing your jeans! And, I’ll ruin my dress,” Christen started to argue.

“So? It’ll be fun!” Tobin shouted as she ran to the tree at full speed. Christen watched in awe as Tobin grabbed the rope and swung into the lake. 

“Cowabunga!” Tobin yelled as she landed into the water with a big splash. “Come on, Christen! It’s fun!”

Christen felt a bit hesitant as she glanced at the rope that swayed in the wind. 

“You can do it, Christen. It’s scary at first, but you’ll be alright,” Tobin encouraged. Bella ran to the lake, jumping in with no hesitation. Tobin laughed as the boxer doggie paddled around in the cool water.

“Come on, Christen! I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise,” Tobin said. She splashed some water into Christen’s direction. 

“Okay...time to be brave…” Christen whispered to herself. She backed up a few steps, then started to run to the tree.

“Woohoo! Go, Christen!” Tobin shouted. 

Christen grabbed the rope, letting out a yell as she swung into the water with a huge splash. “That was so awesome!”

“See? Told you it was fun!” Tobin threw some water at Christen. The two kids splashed one another and swam around for about an hour until Tobin’s grandfather called them back since it was getting dark and too dangerous to be out in the lake. 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Christen and Tobin went outside to stargaze for a little while before bed. The two children laid down on the soft grass, glancing up at the vast amount of shining, bright stars above. 

“Look a shooting star!” Tobin pointed at the star that glided across the night sky.

“We gotta make a wish now, but we can’t tell each other or it won’t come true,” Christen excitedly exclaimed. The two made a wish as the star disappeared from view. They were silent for a couple minutes until Christen shyly reached over to hold Tobin’s hand. Tobin didn’t pull away, feeling butterflies from Christen’s touch.

“One day, I’m gonna marry you, Christen. It’ll be fun marrying my best friend. It’ll be like having a sleepover everyday,” Tobin said. 

“I hope so because I really like you, Tobin. Even though you have cooties,” Christen giggled. 

“You’ve got cooties, too!” Tobin laughed, reaching out to tickle her best friend. 

“Tobin, quit!” Christen chuckled as she started to run away toward the empty pastures. Tobin quickly gave chase, easily catching up to her friend and gently tackling her to the ground. Both kids fell to the grass, laughing uncontrollably as they play wrestled together. 

Christen ended up on Tobin, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. Tobin immediately started to blush, but she had to admit that she liked how it felt. She wasn’t exactly sure what all the feelings meant but she knew that she liked Christen. 

“Kids! Time for bed!” Cindy yelled out into the front yard.

“Come on,” Tobin gently pushed Christen off before helping her stand up. 

The two held hands as they went back inside and up the stairs to the room that they were going to share that had two twin beds. They both laid in their separate beds until Christen asked Tobin to sleep in the bed with her since the darkness made her uneasy. Tobin was more than happy to fulfill Christen’s request. The two kids fell into a peaceful sleep as they dreamt about all the fun they would have together over the summer...

* * *

Night had already fallen when Tobin pulled up to the house after stopping at her place to pick up some clothes. She noticed that everyone’s cars were gone now. Part of Tobin felt relief since she was tired and only wanted to lay down next to Christen. 

Tobin gently carried a sleeping Olivia and her duffel bag into the house. Cody and Stacy were in the living room, watching television and drinking coffee when Tobin appeared. Harley instantly started to bounce up and down, happy to see her owner. 

“Oliver’s in bed already. And Christen went to go lay down. She was pretty out of it,” Stacy informed Tobin.

“I’ll take Olivia a bath and put her to bed,” Tobin said.

“You doing okay, kid?” Cody asked. 

“I’m doing as good as I can be,” Tobin shrugged. 

Stacy got up, pulling Tobin into a motherly hug. Tobin gave her a small smile before heading up the stairs with Olivia. She helped her daughter take a quick bath and tucked her into bed. Olivia fell asleep almost instantly, holding one of her teddy bears. 

“Goodnight, Princess,” Tobin kissed Olivia’s forehead before quietly stepping out of the room, leaving the door ajar. 

Tobin went into Oliver’s room to check on her son. He nestled into his covers, fast asleep. Tobin gently ran her fingers through his soft hair. 

“Goodnight, buddy,” Tobin placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Tobin picked up her bag that she had placed in the hallway. She took a deep breath before quietly opening the door to Christen’s room. Christen laid on the bed, watching some show on Netflix, only half paying attention. 

“Hey, you gonna spend the night with me?” Christen asked in a hopeful voice.

“If you want me to.”

Christen nodded. “I need you. I don’t wanna be away from you right now. Today was bad enough.”

“Let me take a quick shower,” Tobin went into the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, Tobin emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and a pair of boxers. She climbed into the bed next to Christen, sighing as her head hit the pillow.

“How are you feeling? Any pain? Still bleeding?” Tobin questioned. 

“The bleeding is a lot less now. And it doesn’t really hurt anymore. I guess because the baby is out….” Christen wasn’t able to finish her sentence. 

“Yeah,” Tobin sighed. 

Christen snuggled next to Tobin, resting her head on her chest. She instantly felt at ease and protected when Tobin wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. 

“We gotta tell the kids about us...whenever you’re ready,” Tobin said.

“I know. Maybe when everything kinda feels back to normal?” 

Tobin nodded. “That sounds good to me. But, I was wondering...maybe we should go somewhere for spring break. Maybe to that cabin my parents owned by the lake? I was thinking about the time we went with my folks to visit my grandparents at the ranch.”

“Oh, that summer we went when we were like seven and eight? That was one of the best summers.”

“Yeah. It might help to get away for a little bit. We can take the kids and just spend time as a family,” Tobin said.

“What about your fight?”

“My fight’s the weekend before spring break. We can still go. It’ll be fun. I’ll teach the kids how to fish and all that,” Tobin tried to convince Christen on a mini vacation.

Christen thought about it. “Okay. It sounds like fun. Plus, the kids will love it.” 

“Awesome. Plus, over the next few weeks, I’m gonna set up the kids’ rooms at my house. I’m hoping that maybe you guys can move in with me one day?”

Christen sat up slightly, glancing down at Tobin. “You’re ready to give up your bachelor lifestyle?”

“I’ve been ready,” Tobin admitted. “I just want us to be a family. Maybe have more kids in the future. But, only when you’re ready. I can wait as long as you want.”

“Maybe even get married somewhere down the line?” Christen questioned.

“Of course, babe. My future’s with you and only you,” Tobin promised.

Christen leaned down, kissing Tobin’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Get some sleep,” Tobin held Christen close and turned off the television. 

Christen nestled against Tobin, listening to her comforting heartbeat. She still felt pain from her loss, but thinking about the future that awaited gave her some hope. That night Christen dreamt about her future with Tobin, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Tobin and Christen slowly started to deal with the aftermath of their loss. Christen went back to work and kept busy taking care of the twins. She went to the gynecologist, confirming that the miscarriage had been successful. The doctor gave her the go ahead to try for another baby, if she wanted. Christen wasn’t sure how she felt about the idea of having another baby. Part of her was terrified of suffering another miscarriage. But at the same time, Christen wasn’t sure if she wanted to go on birth control yet. She felt too many conflicting feelings about the situation. She wasn’t ready to have sex yet, but Tobin never pressured her. 

Meanwhile, Tobin went back to the gym, training for her fight with Christine Sinclair. Cody pushed his fighter to the extreme, needing her to be in tip-top shape against a versatile fighter like Sinclair. Tobin usually spent her day at the gym and her evenings at the Press house. Nights were spent in Christen’s room, comforting her and holding her until they fell asleep. 

The days flew by and soon, Tobin found herself at the weigh-ins in Los Angeles with Christine Sinclair and all the other fighters on the card. She stood backstage, waiting for her turn to step on the scale and stare down her opponent. 

Joe Rogan stood on the stage, the crowd cheering.

“And finally, the fighters for our main event tomorrow! These two fighters will put on a show for us, both won’t back down. And both have guaranteed a finish! Introducing first, the amazing Tobin Heath!”

Tobin walked up the stairs to the stage as the Los Angeles crowd erupted into cheers. She waved to her fans as she made her way to the scale. Tobin shrugged off her hoodie, handing it to Carli. 

Tobin stepped on the scale.

“142 pounds...Tobin Heath! Ladies and gentleman!”

Tobin flexed her biceps for the crowd as she strolled to the other side of the stage.

“And now, her opponent… the great Christine Sinclair!”

Christine Sinclair stepped onto the stage, greeted by cheers. There were even a few Canadian flags waved around. She stepped onto the stage, her recorded weight at 145. Christine marched up to Tobin, holding her hand out for a friendly handshake. Tobin shook her opponent’s hand before staring her down for the fans and cameras. The fighters’ intense stare down lasted for a few seconds before Joe Rogan tapped them on the back, reminding both to take a step back. 

“Good luck, Heath,” Christine said, shaking her hand again.

“Yeah, you too. Good luck,” Tobin replied. The two fighters greatly respected one another, ready to put on a show for the fans. 

Later that night, Tobin was getting ready for bed after talking to Christen and the twins on the phone. A knock sounded from her hotel door. Tobin glanced at her watch, confused on who would be at her door at ten that night. Cody and Becky had strict curfew rules during fight week, making Tobin go to bed early. 

The knocking continued. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Tobin groaned. She grabbed a pair of basketball shorts, slipping them on over her boxers.

Tobin swung open the door, not bothering to check the peephole. Her eyes widened in surprise at the visitor standing in the hallway. There stood her ex-girlfriend, Chelsea Halloway. 

“Chelsea?!” Tobin asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to track you down. You gonna let me in?” Chelsea asked.

“How did you find out what room I was in?”

“I just told the front desk that I was your girlfriend and wanted to surprise you. They didn’t even ask any questions. So, are you gonna let me in?” Chelsea repeated. 

“Uh, sure. No funny stuff though. I have a girlfriend,” Tobin firmly said, stepping aside to let Chelsea into the room. 

“Yes, I know, Tobin. I’ve seen your Instagram. I’ve seen your kids. But we need to talk.”

“Talk about what? You wanna get me arrested again with false claims?”

Chelsea sighed. “I’m pregnant.”

“And?” Tobin questioned, wondering what that had to do with her. 

“I’m five months pregnant,” Chelsea lifted up her oversized shirt to reveal her small baby bump.

Tobin nervously paced around the room, trying to calculate the last time she had slept with her ex. She was pretty sure that it had been in October - five months ago. Tobin felt like all the breath had been knocked out of her body, unsure of how to feel. 

“Are you saying...that this is my kid?” Tobin asked. 

“Probably.”

“Probably?! I used condoms every time we had sex,” Tobin tried to keep her voice from rising. The news sent shockwaves of uncertainty through her body. 

“Well, protection fails,” Chelsea shrugged.

“Wait! You were with that other guy. It’s probably his kid. Last time we slept together, you came back, needing me...cheated on him with me. Not that I cared, but this could be his kid,” Tobin replied.

“It might, but it might also be yours.”

“Why did you take so long to tell me anything?” Tobin demanded.

Chelsea sat down on a chair by the door. “Because I was going to get an abortion. But then, I couldn’t. And then I’ve seen how well you’ve been doing in the UFC. I’ve seen how good you’ve been with your kids on Instagram. I know you could support another child. How much does your baby momma get from you each month?”

“So, this is all about the money?”

“I don’t want it to seem like that, but yeah it really is,” Chelsea nonchalantly said.

“You’ve only ever been interested in money. I want a paternity test right after this kid’s born. I refuse to believe that you’re pregnant with my child,” Tobin crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I should’ve known that you would abandon this kid, too. So like you, Tobin,” Chelsea angrily countered back. “Would be a shame if your girlfriend found out about your surprise baby.”

Tobin glared at her ex. “Stay away from Christen and my kids.”

“Then, step up and take responsibility.”

“I will, but only if it’s my kid. Do the damn paternity test when the kid’s born,” Tobin argued.

“I’ll call you as the pregnancy progresses. It’s going to be a boy by the way.” 

“Yeah…” Tobin sighed. 

“Does your girlfriend let you be all rough with her like I let you? Remember all those bruises you’d leave sometimes. We’d be fighting all the time, but the makeup sex was amazing,” Chelsea said with a devilish smirk.

”Stop,” Tobin demanded.

”She doesn’t, does she?”

”It’s different with Christen. She makes me a better person. A better parent. You were toxic. Our whole relationship was toxic, but with Chris...she’s my everything,” Tobin said.

Chelsea sighed. “God, you’re such a bore now, Tobin.”

”I’m just trying to do right by my family.”

“You know...even if it’s not your kid, you should step up,” Chelsea said.

“What?! Get outta here with that. If it’s not mine, I want you out of my life for good.” 

“I swear, Tobin. I could totally ruin your career. With all this MeToo stuff going around, I just have to say that you sexually assaulted me and your reputation would be ruined,” Chelsea threatened.

“What?! I never did anything like that to you and you know I would never dream of doing anything like that,” Tobin glared at Chelsea. 

“Yeah, well...everyone would still think twice about you. What would your girlfriend think? Would she still let you see your kids if I made that claim? Something to think about,” Chelsea shrugged, contempt in her eyes. 

“Leave already,” Tobin said, motioning to the door. 

“Good luck tomorrow, Tobin. Think about what I said,” Chelsea glanced at Tobin before stepping out of the hotel room and slamming the door closed. 

Tobin sat on the bed, trying to comprehend the situation that she had found herself in. She wondered how Christen would react to the news that her ex-girlfriend might be pregnant with her child. Tobin wondered how broken Christen would be to find out about the other pregnancy after suffering the miscarriage. 

Tobin knew that she had to tell Christen soon. She fell back against the bed, suddenly uncertain about her future. Just a few minutes ago, Tobin had been so sure about her future with Christen. Now, everything seemed to be crashing down around her. Tobin prayed that Chelsea’s baby wasn’t her child as she fell into a restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after the song Gone Too Soon by Daughtry...which is the perfect song for the situation.


	6. The Reason

The next morning, Tobin found herself in a nearby gym, getting a last minute short workout before the fight against Christine Sinclair in a few hours. She hit the punching bag without much enthusiasm, causing her coaches to glance at one another, wondering what was wrong with her. During a brief sparring match with Carli, Tobin completely missed a critical chance to defend herself. Carli took her down to the ground in a chokehold position. Cody had seen enough. He whistled for Carli to let Tobin go. 

“Where’s your head at, kid? Yesterday, you were defending and a totally different fighter. You can’t be like this against Sinclair. She’ll annihilate you in that octagon. Talk to us...what’s wrong? Because that’s definitely not our fighter. Are you still upset about the miscarriage?” Cody asked. 

Tobin sat down on the mat. “I think I fucked up, Coach.”

“How?” Cody questioned. Carli and Becky sat down next to their fighter. 

Tobin took a deep breath before telling her coaches about Chelsea’s late night visit. She revealed that her ex-girlfriend might be pregnant with her child and the threats that Chelsea had made. 

“Damn, that’s why you don’t put your dick in crazy,” Carli let out a low whistle. 

“Who does this woman think she is?” Becky angrily asked. “Doesn’t she know that you can’t just throw out accusations like that? We all know that Tobin would never do something like that.”

“Yeah, we put way too much work into Tobin for this crazy ex to ruin everything,” Carli complained.

Cody let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn’t exactly Tobin’s fault, but it still wasn’t a good situation to be in. He thought about Christen, wondering how his daughter would react to the news, especially after the miscarriage. 

Becky jumped up. “Where does she live? I’ll go talk to her and set her straight.”

“I don’t think you yelling at a pregnant woman is gonna help me out, Becky,” Tobin said. 

“Plus, it’s not like she has any proof, right? You can’t just say that someone assaulted you,” Carli added.

“It doesn’t really matter. With all this MeToo stuff going around, if she says anything about Tobin, then it’ll definitely ruin Heath’s reputation. Everyone will think that Tobin got away with something,” Becky explained.

“Even if it comes out later that Tobin’s completely innocent?” Carli wondered.

“Unfortunately, probably yes. Some people will still think that Tobin’s guilty. It’s just how it is with public opinion,” Becky answered. 

“What’s her deal? She only wants money?” Cody asked. “Doesn’t she have a job?”

“She works as a writer for that  _ Cosmopolitan _ magazine. Her office is here in Los Angeles. She actually makes a decent amount. Chelsea just always wanted more and more. Nothing was ever good enough for her,” Tobin shrugged.

“This baby...there’s a fifty/fifty chance that it’s yours?” Cody walked a few paces, still trying to comprehend the situation.

“Yeah. It could also be her ex-boyfriend’s. She told me that much at least,” Tobin said.

“If it’s yours are you gonna step up?” Carli asked.

“Financially, yes. But, I’m not gonna cross that bridge until I get there. I don’t really care about the money. I only care about how Christen will react. That’s all I’ve been thinking about this morning. She’s been sending me good luck messages and I feel horrible because I’m keeping this from her,” Tobin sighed. She dreaded the thought of telling Christen about Chelsea’s baby. 

“Well, kid. This isn’t something that you tell her over the phone. You need to talk to her about it when you get back home,” Cody reached down, patting his dejected fighter’s shoulder.

“What if Christen decides to break up with me? Or limits my time with the kids?” Tobin didn’t even want to fathom not being able to see the twins as much as she regularly did. 

Cody sighed. “I don’t think Christen would do either of those things, but you need to be honest with her. You need to be the one to tell her. If she gets a message from your ex then that’ll crush her.”

“Yeah…”

“You two and the twins are heading out to that cabin tomorrow for spring break. Tell Christen there. She’ll be hurt, but at least there, you two can talk it out. Neither of you will be able to run away,” Cody advised as Tobin nodded her head.

Tobin and Christen planned on taking the twins to the secluded Heath family lake cabin that was located in the Texas Hill Country. After her parents’ death, Tobin decided to keep the property since it had been in the family for generations. Plus, she had a lot of good memories there with Christen. Right now, the cabin and property upkeep was taken care of by a landkeeper that had been employed by her parents for years.

Tobin arranged a private flight back home after the fight. She hoped to be back in Texas by the next morning. All week, Tobin had been looking forward to the trip. She couldn’t wait to get the twins out on the boat and teach them how to fish. After Chelsea’s revelation, the fighter now dreaded the trip, the thought of telling Christen the truth looming over her. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell Christen on the trip. It can’t wait any longer. Knowing Chelsea, she’s already got a message all written up to send Chris on Facebook or something,” Tobin’s shoulders sagged with the weight of the guilt she felt.

“Hey, none of that self pity. You’ve got a fight,” Carli knelt down in front of Tobin, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her a bit. “You need to get your head in the game. Your babies are gonna be watching. You need to win for them.”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, I need to win for them.”

“So, get up. You can’t do anything right now, but win. Who’s the next champion?” Cody encouraged. 

“Me,” Tobin said.

“Like you mean it, Heath! Let’s go!” Becky stood up and helped Tobin to her feet. “Let’s do this!”

“For Oliver and Olivia,” Cody prompted, ruffling up Tobin’s hair. 

“For my kids,” Tobin said with more vigor. She knew the twins would be watching the fight later. Tobin didn’t want to disappoint them. 

“Rest up. Take a nap. I’ll come get you when it’s time to head to the arena,” Carli said, giving Tobin a little smack on the back. 

“Sure thing, Coach Lloyd,” Tobin grabbed her gym bag after saying goodbye to all her coaches.

Becky called after Tobin. “And, if Chelsea comes back, let me know and I’ll handle her!”

Tobin smiled over Becky’s protective nature. She walked the few blocks back to the hotel, feeling exhausted. At least, Tobin had a few hours to kill before the fight. She could take a nap for a couple of hours. On the way, a few people stopped her for pictures and autographs. Some women were flirty, but Tobin never played along, her mind on Christen. Finally, Tobin returned to her room, falling into the soft bed, ready to sleep her worries away.

* * *

A few hours later, Tobin stood in the octagon cage, waiting for Christine Sinclair to get into the ring. Earlier, Tobin woke up in a better mood, ready to put on a good show. It also helped that a phone call from Christen had woken her up. Hearing her girlfriend’s sweet voice, telling her good luck, put a pep back in Tobin’s step, despite the guilt she felt. Tobin reasoned that Christen would know the truth soon enough. 

Now, Tobin prepared to continue her climb to the top. Sinclair walked past her, holding out her fist for a fistbump. Tobin returned the gesture, wishing her competitor good luck. 

“I’ll try not to hurt you too much,” Sinclair grinned.

“Don’t hold back, Sinclair,” Tobin replied. 

The alphas nodded to each other, ready. Bruce Buffer strolled to the center of the octagon, the crowd igniting into cheers. The crowd went crazy when both fighters were introduced and even more so, when the referee went over the rules quickly. Tobin and Sinclair glared at one another with no real animosity. They respected one another’s strengths, both ready to win. 

“Touch gloves if you want,” Herb Dean, the veteran referee instructed. 

Christine held her fists out. Tobin tapped them in a show of respect before walking back to the blue corner. The crowd cheered for both fighters, a mixture of their names sounding off throughout the arena. 

“Fight!” Herb jumped out of the way.

Sinclair and Tobin met in the middle, touching gloves before the start of the fight. Sinclair immediately started to swing, throwing out precision punches that Tobin successfully dodged. Christine tried a few times to take her opponent down to the ground, but Tobin defended herself. The two fighters traded punches for the rest of the round, neither really hurting the other. During the last minute, Sinclair managed to take Tobin down to the ground, attempting an arm bar. Tobin fought back, not making it easy for Sinclair. The horn sounded signaling the end of the fight. Sinclair released Tobin from her grip and patted her on the stomach before getting up. 

“Amazing first round, folks. If Sinclair had more time, she probably would’ve been able to submit Heath with a brutal arm bar. But then again, Tobin was defending well,” Joe Rogan told the home audience.

Tobin sat down on her stool, head down. She already felt tired from the first five minutes. 

Cody knelt down in front of his fighter. “Hey! Get your head in the game. Don’t think about any other shit. Sinclair won that first round. You need to keep defending those take-downs.”

“You did good dodging all those punches,” Carli dumped a bottle of cold water on Tobin and wiped away the sweat on her body. 

“You still got twenty minutes, Tobin. If she gets you down on the ground again, don’t give her your back,” Becky instructed. 

“Yes, Coach,” Tobin took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind of Chelsea and the secret she held.

“Ready?” Carli asked.

“Ready!” Tobin jumped up. The break whistle sounded, the next round about to start. The crowd erupted in applause, liking the action so far. 

Herb announced. “Round two!”

Sinclair and Tobin touched gloves again. The start of the round went Tobin’s way as she delivered a series of strikes that caused Sinclair’s eye to swell. Tobin’s brutal leg kicks made the Canadian fighter lose her balance for a split second. Tobin became more confident, moving forward with devastating punches. 

Tobin wound up a strike, landing on the side of Sinclair’s abdomen. Her opponent stumbled back a few paces. Tobin let her guard down, thinking that Sinclair had been severely wounded with the liver shot. The Canadian was in a lot of pain, but she mustered up enough energy to deliver a flying knee that opened up a huge gash on Tobin’s forehead. The cut started to gush, painting the canvas red with blood. 

Blood streamed down Tobin’s face as she and Sinclair continued to exchange blows. Sinclair almost seemed rejuvenated, dodging a lot of Tobin’s punches. The blood loss worried the referee and he stepped between the fighters, calling a doctor into the octagon. The audience waited on baited breath as the doctor checked the gash, debating on if it was safe to continue. In the end, the doctor slathered some vaseline on the cut and the fight resumed. 

With a few seconds left, Sinclair threw out a body kick, hitting Tobin right below the breastbone. The impact caused Tobin to fall onto the ground, clenching her jaw in pain. The bell sounded. Christine reached down and helped her opponent up. Tobin grimaced in agony, trying to hide the fact that she probably had a bruised rib from the hard kick. 

She sat on the stool, hiding the injury from her coaches. Tobin halfway listened as they barked out instructions to her. Carli rubbed more vaseline on Tobin’s gash. She knew that the fight needed to end in the next round. Tobin wasn’t sure if she could keep fighting for fifteen more minutes with a bruised rib. 

“Alright, kid. Let’s go!” Cody ruffled up Tobin’s hair, wishing her luck.

“Both alpha fighters had their moments in round two. They’re both bleeding. Not really sure who won that round, definitely too close to call. All I can say is that, this is a hell of a fight,” Joe Rogan said in an excited voice after giving a play by play of the round. 

Tobin stood up to her full height, despite the pain. The referee allowed the fighters to start the third round and the two alphas touched gloves again. Tobin took a deep breath, ignoring the ache in her chest. She moved forward, catching Sinclair off guard with a few powerful strikes. Tobin dropped Sinclair with a quick right hook, sending her to the ground. Tobin quickly jumped on top of her opponent, showing off her ground and pound skills. Tobin unleashed punch after punch onto Sinclair’s face, even delivering a couple of lethal elbows.

The crowd went wild as Tobin continued to strike Sinclair. The Canadian tried to roll into a better position or shake Tobin off, instead Sinclair gave up her back. Tobin pounced. She slid her arm around Sinclair’s neck and instantly locked in a rear-naked choke. 

Sinclair tried to fight against the hold that Tobin had her in. She refused to tap, too tough for her own good. Tobin continued to squeeze hard, putting all her strength into the moment. Suddenly, Tobin felt Sinclair’s body go limp as she passed out into a brief unconsciousness. Tobin loosened her hold a bit. 

The referee pulled on Sinclair’s hand, watching it dangle. He instantly tapped on Tobin’s shoulder, signaling for her to let go. He waved his hands in the air, indicating that the fight was over. Tobin gently let go of Sinclair and sat up, her rib in agony. 

Tobin waited to make sure that Sinclair was okay. The Canadian sat up on the ground, surrounded by doctors. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Sinclair stood up. After making sure that her opponent was alright, Tobin went back to her side of the cage, where her coaches were waiting. Tobin told them about the rib as they cleaned her up. 

“Good fight, Heath. Congrats,” Sinclair shook Tobin’s hand and gave her a hug.

“Good fight to you, too. You really whooped my ass out there. I think you bruised my rib,” Tobin said with a laugh. 

The crowd cheered as Bruce Buffer announced that Tobin was the winner by a rear-naked choke. The alpha fighters shared another hug before Joe Rogan stood next to Tobin.

“Wow! Your winner, Tobin Heath, ladies and gentlemen! Tobin, you just defeated one of the best in the world. How does it feel to be out here and beating all these top fighters?” Joe asked.

Tobin laughed. “I’m not gonna lie. She kinda had me in those first two rounds. Pretty sure my rib is bruised, but I dug deep. I knew that if I wanted to win, I needed to take her out. But Sinclair’s fucking tough, man. She’s a fucking beast.”

“You were fighting with a bruised rib? You’re fucking tough too, man,” Joe exclaimed.

Tobin shrugged. “You do what you gotta do for a win.”

“Who do you want next, Heath? Because at this rate you’re 12-0 undefeated. You could call out anyone in the alpha division right now. Maybe even the champ Abby Wambach.”

“I’m just gonna work my way up to that title shot,” Tobin answered.

“Well, that means the amazing Aussie, Sam Kerr, is next. Any words for her?”

“Hey, Kerr, there’s a card in Australia in about two months. If my rib heals by then...you and me in your neck of the woods. Much respect to you,” Tobin said.

“Alright! Now, that’s a damn good fight in the making. Anything else you want to add?” Joe asked.

“Yeah. Oliver and Olivia, I’ll be home tomorrow. I love you both. And, to my girlfriend, Christen...I miss you,” Tobin ended the short interview as the crowd started to cheer for her.

“Tobin Heath! The newest star of the UFC!” Joe announced to mountainous applause from the audience. Tobin walked back to the locker room, stopping to take pictures with excited fans along the way.

Finally, after cleaning up and taking a quick shower, the coaches took Tobin to the nearest hospital. There doctors discovered that she had bruised her rib, the only treatment being time and rest. Tobin felt happy about her win, but she still felt dread about telling Christen the news about Chelsea. 

Tobin laid in her hospital bed, waiting to be discharged. Becky and Carli headed back to the hotel to get all the luggage ready for the trip home. Cody stepped away to talk to the nurses about hurrying up the discharge process. Tobin closed her eyes, resting peacefully until a voice interrupted. 

“I knew you would be in this hospital!” Chelsea announced her presence from the doorway.

“What the hell? Are you stalking me now?” Tobin asked.

Chelsea laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself, Tobin. You’re a good fuck, but I can find plenty of dick if I want. Great fight by the way. Too bad I won’t get to nurse you back to health.”

“Why are you here?” Tobin demanded. 

“Because you won’t answer your damn phone. I need to talk to you.”

Tobin let out a frustrated sigh. “About what? Carli has my phone. She holds it for me during the fights. I forgot to get it back from her. Didn’t you talk enough last night?”

“Too bad we only talked,” Chelsea joked.

“What do you want?” Tobin repeated. 

“God, you’re so uptight now. Well, because you were all freaking out last night. I did some research. Turns out we can find out the paternity of the baby now.”

“How?” Tobin asked.

“It’s a non-invasive prenatal paternity test. It basically only needs a sample of my blood and cheek swab from the prospective fathers,” Chelsea explained. 

Tobin sat up, her interest piqued. The sooner she knew who fathered Chelsea’s baby, the better. “How long for the results?”

“About 2-3 weeks. At most, a month.”

“Let’s do that then. Where can we do this test?”

“Here at this hospital. I actually had an appointment earlier with the leading doctor of this test. Already gave her my blood sample. Just waiting on the cheek swabs,” Chelsea replied. 

“Well, go get the doctor and I’ll give my sample now,” Tobin motioned for her ex to find the doctor.

“What? Don’t trust me to collect the sample? Think I’ll tamper with it?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Tobin said.

“Don’t forget my threat, Tobin. Act up and I’ll write an article about you. I could even convince other women you’ve been with to come forward..so to speak.”

“Whatever. Go get the doctor,” Tobin glared at her ex.

Chelsea sent Tobin a devilish smile before she went to search for her doctor. Cody returned to the room, confused when he walked in on Tobin getting her cheek swabbed by a doctor. Chelsea had left at that point, much to Tobin’s relief. She explained the whole procedure to her coach. Cody felt some ease that they would know the truth in a few weeks instead of a few months. 

Finally, Tobin was discharged from the hospital. She and her coaches boarded a private plane that night, ready to be back home after the busy fight week. Tobin glanced out the window, guilt flowing through her as she texted Christen a few times. Tobin wondered when the right time would be to tell Christen the truth. She knew the sooner, the better. Tobin sighed, hoping that their family vacation wouldn’t end in a break up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christen watched the fight in the comfort of her living room with her close friends. Kelley and Ashlyn kept yelling at the television, telling Tobin what to do next.

“Goddammit, Tobin! Quit letting Canada fucking beat on you like that!” Kelley shouted to the screen.

“Kelley! Language!” Christen warned.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry. Hey, kids don’t say bad words, alright?” Kelley told her little niece and nephew. Oliver sat in her lap, watching as the fight unfolded. He didn’t like seeing Tobin get hurt so much, but he couldn’t look away.

Stacy gasped when she saw all the blood that dropped from Tobin’s forehead as the result of Sinclair’s flying knee. “Poor, Tobin. They should stop the fight. She’s bleeding way too much.”

“Nah, Mrs. P. That’s just normal blood. Like, Tobin’s last fight was way bloodier. Like the more blood, the better,” Emily said.

Stacy shook her head. She finally had agreed to watch one of Tobin’s fights, instantly regretting the choice. Christen held her breath when the referee called the doctor into the ring. She grimaced at the huge gash on Tobin’s forehead that steadily dripped blood. Christen noticed that Tobin seemed to be off her game that night. She hoped that Tobin would be able to pull it together.

“It’s just a scratch, Doc. No need to stop the fight!” Megan Rapinoe said, petting Harley behind the ears. The pit bull rested next to her, glancing up at her outburst. The dog looked around before losing interest and going back to sleep. 

Little Olivia sat in her Aunt Alex’s lap, hiding under the blanket whenever Tobin seemed in trouble. The little girl poked her head out whenever she heard Kelley and Ashlyn cheer. 

“Aunt Alex, is Toby gonna be okay with all that blood?” Olivia asked her aunt with concern.

“Toby’s gonna be just fine,” Alex answered. “She’s super strong.”

Olivia seemed satisfied with the answer, leaning against Alex, her attention returning to the brawl that continued on. Alex spent the last week at the Press house with Christen and the twins after Tobin traveled for fight week in Los Angeles. Alex worked shorter hours that week at the hospital so she could be home whenever Christen got off work. She helped her best friend keep the twins entertained or took them for a walk if Christen needed a minute to herself. 

Over the past week, Christen talked to Alex about the miscarriage, feeling ready to move on from the traumatic event. Every night, the best friends would watch chick flicks on Netflix and laugh together. Christen felt like the healing process had started, but she missed Tobin. She was excited about the Spring Break vacation that they were taking together with the twins. 

“Oh! Hell yes!!! Choke her out, Tobs!!” Lindsey jumped up off the couch, some of her beer spilling onto her. 

“Canada’s out! Tobin won!” Ashlyn shouted. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend, Ali, in celebration.

“Tobin Fucking Heath!!” Kelley added. 

“Language,” Julie glared at Kelley, giving her a silent warning.

“Sorry! Don’t kill me,” Kelley apologized. She quickly picked up Oliver, tossing him up the air and catching him a few times. Oliver let out a laugh in delight.

“Dang, I was hoping that Tobin would get beat up more,” Julie said. 

“Julie….” Christen started.

Julie shrugged. “What? I still wanted her to win...just wanted her to get beat up a whole lot.”

The twins both bounced around when Tobin mentioned their names. Christen felt a flood of emotions when Tobin said that she missed her and announced on national television that she had a girlfriend. After watching the intense fight, everyone helped put the twins to bed. It was past their normal bedtime so it wasn’t too difficult for the twins to go to sleep, even with all the guests. Afterward, Christen walked everyone to the door, hugging all her friends. 

“You guys have fun on your vacation. Tell Tobs to take it easy,” Kelley said, wrapping her arms around Christen.

“I will. Goodnight, Kelley,” Christen replied.

Alex kissed her best friend’s cheek, giving her a hug. “Have fun on your little getaway. If you ever need to talk, I’m here. I love you, Chris. Take care of yourself.”

“I love you too, Alex. Thank you for spending the week with me,” Christen embraced Alex for an extra few seconds.

After seeing her friends off, telling her mother goodnight, and checking on the twins, Christen laid down in bed, thinking about Tobin. She knew that Tobin probably went to the hospital to get checked out, so she resisted the urge to text or call her. Christen took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Finally, she decided that enough time had passed. 

_ Christen: Hey, good fight. I was worried there for a minute. The twins were excited that you won. Are you okay? How’s your rib? I would call, but I know it’s late. _

She waited a few minutes for Tobin’s reply.

_ Tobin: I’m good, babe. Bruised rib, but doc said I should be fine in a few weeks. Just gotta take it easy. _

_ Christen: I can’t wait until you get here. I miss you. We’re all excited about the trip. I’ve already got everything packed in the car. And I think it’s a good time to tell the kids about us. _

A couple of minutes passed until she heard a ding from her phone.

_ Tobin: Great, babe. _

Christen stared at the short message, wondering what was wrong with Tobin. The text didn’t seem like a typical Tobin reply. 

_ Christen: Are you okay? Need to talk? _

She watched as the little grey bubble popped up, indicating that Tobin had started typing out a reply. The bubble disappeared. Then reappeared. Then disappeared again. After about thirty seconds, it reappeared. 

_ Tobin: I’m just tired. Doc gave me some pain killers for the pain. I’m on the plane so I’ll be home in about four hours.  _

She didn’t believe Tobin, but decided not to push the issue for now. 

_ Christen: Ok. Get some sleep. I love you.  _

_ Tobin: I love you too.  _

Christen tried not to worry too much about Tobin. She closed her eyes, tired after the long day. About five hours later, close to the break of dawn, Tobin walked into the bedroom. She felt sore from the fight, her rib now a steady ache. Tobin glanced at the side of the bed where Christen laid fast asleep. Part of her wanted to wake her girlfriend up and tell her the news. The other part wanted to keep it hidden for a lot longer. Tobin knew that the truth had to come out soon. 

Tobin gently laid down in the bed, trying not to disturb Christen. As soon as Tobin crawled into bed, Christen snuggled up next to her, wary about her bruised rib.

“You need to take it easy,” Christen said in a sleepy voice.

“I’ll try,” Tobin closed her eyes, ready to get a few more hours of sleep until the twins woke up.

“I love you so much,” Christen sleepily whispered.

“I love you too,” Tobin felt the guilt. 

She wondered if Christen would still feel the same after learning about her other possible child. Tobin shook her head, trying to clear her head. Christen had fallen back to sleep, her breaths peaceful and even. Tobin wrapped an arm around Christen, savoring the feel of having the young woman next to her. Tobin planned on telling Christen the truth later, hoping for the best. 

Later that morning, after breakfast, the young parents wrangled up two very excited six-year-olds and an energetic pit bull into Christen’s Honda Civic. Tobin wasn’t looking forward to driving the older car, but she knew it was the most practical choice for the short road trip. After saying goodbye to Cody and Stacy, the family started the four hour drive south to the Heath family cabin.

Christen glanced over at Tobin, watching as she kept her concentration on the busy highway. She knew that something was off about Tobin. All that morning, Tobin had been less talkative and not herself. Tobin tried to play it off as being tired, but Christen knew better. She hoped that Tobin would tell her what was going on soon. Earlier that morning, Christen cleaned up the gash on Tobin’s forehead and put a new bandage on it. While she did the task, Tobin stared at her as if memorizing her every move and facial expression...as if something weighed on her mind.

“Hey, whatcha thinking about over there?” Tobin asked, glancing over at Christen. She noticed that her girlfriend seemed lost in thought, not even singing along to the songs that played on the radio.

Tobin looked through the rear view mirror at the backseat. Olivia quietly stared out the window, petting Harley. The little girl seemed amazed by all the scenery, never having traveled down South before. Oliver kept his attention on his iPad, playing a game. Every so often, he would glance out the window, but seemed unimpressed. 

“Nothing. You seemed quiet today,” Christen answered.

“I’m just tired,” Tobin lied. “When we get to the cabin and I can relax, then I’ll be good. I’m looking forward to spending time with the kids. No intense workouts. It’s gonna be great.”

“How’s your rib?”

Tobin shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt as much. Chris, you should really let me buy you a new car. This is a good car, but you deserve something newer.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Christen said.

“Come on, babe. Let me take care of you. It won’t be anything crazy expensive, but something reliable,” Tobin tried to sway Christen into agreeing. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“At least you didn’t say no,” Tobin replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Christen needed to change the subject, otherwise, Tobin would keep trying to talk her into a new car. She really wanted to ask Tobin what bothered her, but she had to wait until they were alone. She decided to talk about some happy memories the two shared. 

“It’ll be nice to stay at the cabin again. So many good memories there. Remember that summer when I was fifteen and you had just turned sixteen. Our parents let us go out there with our friends?” Christen reminisced. 

Tobin grinned, instantly remembering the summer in question. The one summer that she would never forget…..

* * *

“Are we almost there yet?” a teenaged Kelley O’Hara asked for the fifth time in less than an hour. 

“Just a few more miles. Geez, you’re worse than a kid, O’Hara,” Tobin complained. The sixteen-year-old expertly drove her father’s suburban through the winding forest roads. She had received her driver’s license a couple of weeks ago and her parents trusted her enough with their vehicles.

Tobin glanced over at her girlfriend. Christen sat in the passenger seat, smiling that amazing smile of hers. Tobin could never get enough of Christen, reaching over to hold her hand. The couple were excited about spending a week together at the lake cabin. Only four of their friends had been allowed to go with them - Kelley, Alex, Ali, and Ashlyn. Everybody else’s parents weren’t too keen on their teenagers being unsupervised for a week. 

Kelley perked up. “Hey, do you guys think I have a shot with Julie Johnston? I mean she’s pretty hot.”

Ashlyn burst out laughing. “Nope.”

“What about Sonnett?” Kelley asked.

Tobin shrugged. “Maybe? She’s funny like you. I think Lindsey might like her, though.”

“Dang. What about Abby Dahlkemper? She’s in Alex and Christen’s grade and she’s pretty hot,” Kelley wondered.

“I don’t know. I think she’s straight,” Christen answered.

“Yeah, better luck next time,” Ali added. 

Kelley sighed. “Oh, hey, Alex...wanna hook up or something? I mean we’re both single…”

“In your dreams,” Alex replied. 

“Damn, I’m gonna die a virgin,” Kelley sank back into the seats, unamused by her friends’ laughter. 

“You know sex isn’t everything, Kell,” Tobin glanced at her friend before concentrating on the road again.

“Yeah, says the person with the hot girlfriend,” Kelley retorted. 

Tobin shook her head. She and Christen hadn’t gone all the way yet. The couple had done other stuff, but Christen wasn’t ready to take their relationship to the next level. Tobin didn’t pressure her, content to wait as long as needed. They had only been officially dating for a few months after all and Tobin was in no hurry to rush anything. 

A few minutes later, the teens arrived at the lake cabin. They were greeted by Roberto Morales, the longtime landkeeper. He instantly wrapped his arms around Tobin, giving her a bear hug. 

“Tobito! You’ve grown since the last time I’ve seen you,” Roberto released Tobin from his grip. 

“Hey, Roberto. These are all my friends,” Tobin introduced everyone to the older Hispanic man.

“Well, you kids have fun. I promised your parents that I would check on you everyday. But, do whatever. Just don’t wreck the house,” Roberto handed Tobin the keys to the house.

“Thanks. It was great to see you. I’ll stop by and see Mrs. M tomorrow,” Tobin said.

“You better, Tobito. You know how much that woman loves you,” Roberto waved to the teenagers before jumping into his truck. The landkeeper lived in a small cabin with his wife on the other side of the property. 

“Well, this is my family’s lake house. Make yourselves at home. Roberto said that he stocked the fridge and the pantry. He even said that if we drink my parents’ liquor then he’ll replace it...just as long as we don’t drink and swim, or get drunk and play with the guns that Dad has here,” Tobin opened the door to the lake cabin, the cold air from the AC hitting them all.

“Good man that Roberto is. Damn, this air feels good. It’s freakin’ hot outside,” Kelley glanced around the large house.

Ashlyn gaped at the large living room. “Tobs, this isn’t a cabin. It’s a damn log mansion.”

Tobin shrugged. “My folks always called it the cabin. But, there’s three rooms upstairs. So we can all share.”

“Are you and Chris gonna share a room? Ali and I totally are,” Ashlyn asked Tobin.

“Umm...sure. We’ll take the master room,” Tobin answered. She and Christen hadn’t discussed the sleeping arrangements, but Tobin reasoned that she could always sleep on the small couch in the room, if Chris became uncomfortable. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch so Alex can get her own room,” Kelley offered. 

“Thank you, Kelley,” Alex gave her friend a hug in appreciation.

“Oh hey, Heath. While we’re here, can you teach us how to shoot a gun? Might come in handy for our forced military service,” Kelley asked. 

“Yeah. There’s nothing to it really. But, better to be prepared,” Tobin said.

Later that night, the six teenagers grilled some burgers and enjoyed each other’s company. They all sat on the large front porch, taking in the serene lake stillness. Soon, the sun started to set, cooling down the temperature a little. Tobin, Kelley, and Ashlyn raided the Heath liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of whisky. 

“You gals want some?” Kelley asked.

“Nope. We’re good with these wine coolers,” Christen continued to babysit the red wine cooler in her hand.

“Those aren’t any fun,” Ashlyn poured a shot out for herself, Tobin, and Kelley.

“Yeah, we don’t want a hangover in the morning,” Alex said. “We actually want to enjoy being at the lake.”

The night went on and the drinking continued. Tobin stopped herself after three shots. She didn’t want to get drunk. Ashlyn stopped after five, but Kelley kept on going. She drunkenly started to dance and tried to run out into the woods, convinced that she had seen Bigfoot. Tobin caught her before she got too far and convinced her to get back into the house.

Kelley drank another shot of whiskey. “Damn...my head’s spinning.”

“You should stop before you throw up everywhere,” Ali said with concern. 

“Yeah….” Kelley agreed. 

“Let me help you to the couch,” Tobin wrapped an arm around Kelley, helping her walk into the living room.

“Man...I love you sooooo much, Tobs!” Kelley drunkenly slurred. “I love allllll of you!”

Tobin laughed, amused. “We love you too, O’Hara.”

Kelley flopped down onto the couch. A few seconds later, she started to snore, completely passed out. 

“I’ll take care of her and make sure she doesn’t die,” Alex plopped down onto the second couch, switching on the television. 

“I’ll get you some blankets,” Tobin went into the hall closet, pulling out a couple of blankets. She draped one over a sleeping Kelley and handed the other to Alex.

“Yeah, we're gonna go to bed...it’s late. Night guys!” Ashlyn announced, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand.

“Goodnight,” Ali said to her friends, following Ashlyn upstairs. 

“I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Christen told Tobin. She hugged Alex and tucked the blanket around Kelley. 

“There should be towels and all that. I’ll take a shower in one of the other bathrooms,” Tobin said. She watched as Christen disappeared upstairs. 

Alex observed Tobin’s heart eyes for her best friend. She thought they made a cute couple, even if Tobin seemed oblivious at times. But, Tobin was sweet and treated Christen right, so Alex approved. Plus, Alex had known Tobin her whole life and loved her like a sibling. 

She spoke up. “You know, not to put any pressure on you, but Chris told me that tonight would be the night.”

“The night for what?” a clueless Tobin asked.

Alex laughed. “She wants to go all the way tonight, Tobs.”

“Oh,” Tobin felt trepidation rush through her eager body. She definitely was ready, but at the same time nervous. Tobin quickly said goodnight to Alex and headed up the stairs.

“Good luck!” Alex called after Tobin. 

Tobin took a long shower, trying to calm her nerves. She rubbed one out, hoping that it would help her last longer. The last time Christen had given her a blow job, Tobin had only lasted a few minutes. Tobin still felt embarrassed about the time that Christen had sat on her lap during a movie night and caused Tobin to come in her jeans. Kelley and Ashlyn made fun of Tobin a lot that week, but they understood the feeling. All the young alphas were still trying to control their crazy hormones and urges. 

After her shower, Tobin slowly walked to the master bedroom. She quietly knocked on the door.

“Come in...but only if you’re Tobin. If not, give me a few seconds,” Christen’s voice sounded from the other side.

“It’s me,” Tobin said. 

Tobin took a deep breath before she stepped into the room. The small lamp on the nightstand emitted a low light throughout the large room. Tobin’s breath caught in her throat when she found Christen laying on the bed, naked and waiting for her. Tobin instantly felt her erection rise up, creating a tent in the shorts that she wore.

“I’m ready, Tobin. If you are,” Christen said in a low voice.

“I'm definitely ready,” Tobin locked the bedroom door. 

Tobin crawled onto the bed, gently leaning against Christen until she laid fully down on the soft mattress behind her. Christen whimpered softly when she felt all of Tobin’s weight pressing down on her. She felt Tobin’s hard erection poking against her bare body causing her nerves to triple. Christen knew she was ready for the next step. She wanted to fully be Tobin’s. 

Tobin gulped nervously, seeing that hungry look in Christen’s eyes. She moved closer, their lips just inches away. Tobin swore that she could taste the anticipation that was in the air. She had waited so long for this moment. 

Leaning down, Tobin passionately kissed her girlfriend’s lips. Christen lost all focus when their lips touched, her body immediately responding to Tobin’s touch. Fireworks seemed to go off as their nervous lips grazed together, both excited and unsure. Finally, Tobin pulled back, her heart racing, her body awakened.

Slowly, Tobin’s hand stroked Christen’s smooth leg, her fingers timidly touching her girlfriend’s thigh. Christen moaned at the sensation of Tobin’s lips on hers and Tobin’s hand on her thigh, close to where she wanted to be explored. Hearing Christen moan sent Tobin’s body into overdrive. 

”I wanna feel you against me," Christen whispered. She pulled off Tobin’s shirt, desperate to feel her bare skin against her own. 

The couple allowed themselves to get lost in the passionate kisses, exploring, and learning the feel of each other. Tobin knew that nothing else would ever compare to this moment. Christen was absolute heaven. No other girl would ever make her feel this way.

“You're so beautiful," Tobin whispered, grinning down at the gorgeous girl beneath her.

Christen smiled, wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling her down, kissing her deeply. Tobin surrendered to the kiss, getting lost in the moment. Tobin felt how solid her erection stood in her shorts, trying not to rub against Christen too much.

”I love you," Christen whispered, feeling so much emotion.

Tobin smiled, leaning down to claim Christen’s lips once again.

"I love you, too. I love you so much," Tobin said.

Christen gently gripped the back of Tobin’s head, pulling her close, their lips met again, passion running wildly between them. The bed slightly squeaked as Tobin gently thrust against the girl beneath her, the friction driving both crazy with arousal. 

“Oh god...Tobin...that feels so good," Christen‘s voice hitched. 

”Fuck…” Tobin couldn’t stop her release. She came in her shorts, trembling from her intense orgasm. Christen held her close, reaching down to gently grip Tobin’s cock, milking every drop out. 

After a couple of minutes, Tobin calmed down.

“Sorry...it just felt so good against you. I’ll be ready again in a few minutes,” Tobin said with a shaky breath.

“It’s okay, Tobin. Really,” Christen kissed Tobin in reassurance. 

“While we wait, let me take care of you,” Tobin hopped off the bed, pulling off her shorts in one swift motion. Christen nervously glanced at Tobin’s cock, wondering how it was all going to fit inside her. Tobin got back onto the bed, sitting between Christen’s legs.

"Can I taste you? Please?" Tobin practically begged.

Christen nodded in response. She felt a bit self conscious on how she would taste, but she was too turned on to care at the moment.

“Yes….” Christen consented. 

”You're so gorgeous," Tobin whispered, kissing the insides of Christen’s thighs. She took her time, her mouth slowly traveling to her girlfriend’s wet pussy. 

Christen closed her eyes, feeling Tobin’s warm breath, gasping when Tobin’s soft tongue caressed her pussy, tasting her. Christen had never felt so much pleasure course through her body as Tobin flicked her clit with her tongue, exploring her soft skin.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Tobin said. 

When Tobin’s tongue entered her, Christen couldn’t control herself as her hips bucked and she grabbed a handful of Tobin’s hair, slightly pulling. Tobin smiled to herself, knowing that she was driving her girlfriend wild.

"Oh god, Tobin. Don’t stop..." Christen begged as Tobin continued to ravish her, licking and kissing her pussy. 

She started to tremble, her orgasm building up. She tried to stay quiet when Tobin picked up the pace. Tobin flicked Christen’s clit, sending her to the brink of pleasure. Christen’s thighs tightened around Tobin’s head as she came hard.

”Tobin!” Christen cried out in pleasure. Her body shook uncontrollably as her intense orgasm hit her, feeling sensations like nothing she had ever felt before. Tobin continued to flick Christen’s clit, easily bringing her to the edge again. 

Tobin rested her head on Christen’s stomach, waiting patiently for the girl to recover from her orgasms. After a few minutes, Christen grabbed Tobin, pulling her on top, kissing her deeply, moaning at the taste of herself on Tobin’s lips.

“I guess that didn’t take long,” Christen smiled when she felt Tobin’s erection poke her. 

“It’s because you’re really hot,” Tobin shrugged. 

Christen’s nerves started to get the best of her. Tobin instantly noticed the change of her girlfriend’s mood.

“Be gentle…” Christen said.

“I will…” Tobin promised.

Tobin guided her cock to Christen’s pussy, rubbing the head over her girlfriend’s clit. 

”Oh god, Tobin..." Christen whimpered at the new sensations that ran through her body. 

Tobin teased her girlfriend for a few seconds, rubbing her hard cock over Christen’s excited clit, eliciting small whimpers and moans from the girl underneath her. Christen dug her fingernails into Tobin’s strong shoulders, her hands caressing her toned muscles. 

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much," Tobin said. She slowly pushed forward, the tip of her cock entering Christen. Tobin had to control herself, her tense body wanting to let go at how good and slick Christen felt around the tip of her cock. She kept herself from going any further, waiting for Christen to tell her it was alright to keep going.

“You can keep going…” Christen whispered. She felt some pain, but so far, it seemed bearable. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, Christen,” Tobin groaned as she slightly thrust again, pulling out and slipping just the tip back in. 

Christen couldn't stop the quiet moans that escaped her. Her nails dug into Tobin’s back when the pain started to really hit, the further Tobin thrust into her.

“Hey...you okay?” Tobin asked. 

“Yeah, just be gentle.”

Tobin pulled out and thrust all the way into Christen, sinking her entire length inside her. Christen cried out, the pain hitting her at once. Tobin stayed still, waiting for her girlfriend to get used to the sensation. She wasn’t sure how long she would be able to last, already trying to fight off the urge. 

“Okay…just be easy,” Christen whispered.

Tobin thrust into Christen, slowly driving her hips against her. Christen started to move her body in rhythm with Tobin, the pain slowly turning into pleasure. After a couple of minutes, Tobin knew that she wouldn’t last much longer with how amazing Christen felt. 

“Touch yourself,” Tobin ordered. 

Christen reached down, flicking her excited clit. It didn’t take long before Christen hit her peak again, biting down on Tobin’s shoulder to keep quiet. Tobin pumped a couple of more times before she pulled out and came on the shirt that had been discarded on the bed. Tobin took a few minutes to calm down. 

“Fuck…that was amazing…” Tobin said. “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Christen cuddled up next to Tobin. “Sore, but good.”

“Do you feel any different? Like holy shit...we’re not virgins anymore,” Tobin laughed. 

“I feel the same, but super happy. I’ll probably be walking weird tomorrow, though,” Christen replied. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you too much,” Tobin closed her eyes, ready to fall into a slumber. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Christen said with a smile.

The teenage couple fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They didn’t know what the future would bring, but at least for that week, they had each other. 

* * *

Tobin’s daydreaming thoughts were interrupted by Olivia’s little squeal of delight. She glanced into the backseat where the little girl pointed out the window. 

“Mommy! Toby! I saw a deer! A real deer with antlers!” Olivia smiled.

“Oh yeah, Princess. There’s a lot of deer around this area. You’ll see a whole bunch,” Tobin said.

“Can we go fishing today, Toby?” Oliver asked. 

“Probably not today, buddy. When we get there, we’ll all be tried from the drive. But, I promise, tomorrow’s definitely gonna be fishing day,” Tobin replied.

Oliver grinned his mischievous Heath smirk. “I can’t wait!”

“Are you gonna fish too, Mommy?” Olivia questioned.

“Hmmm...maybe. I’m not that good at it. Toby and I used to go fishing when we were little,” Christen turned to look into the back seat, smiling at her content children. Harley had fallen asleep, her head resting on Olivia’s lap. 

“Are we there yet?” Oliver asked.

Tobin smiled. “Almost there, buddy.”

After stopping to get a quick lunch, Tobin finally pulled into the cabin’s driveway. The twins gawked at all the trees that surrounded the house and the large lake that had blue, clean water. The children also noticed the good-sized boat that was parked by the dock. 

“Wow! Look at the lake!” Oliver ran along the shoreline after Tobin helped him out of the car. Olivia and an excited Harley followed. The pit bull sniffed all the new exciting scents, her little tail wagging happily.

“Don’t get too close to the water!” Christen instructed the twins. The kids were only a few feet away from her, but she still worried about them jumping into the water.

“Yeah, listen to your mother! The water’s still cold!” Tobin shouted. The twins occupied themselves by throwing rocks into the lake and watching the swimming ducks in the distance. 

A few minutes later, a familiar black pickup truck pulled up into the driveway. Tobin grinned when Roberto jumped out, his arms open for a hug. He looked mostly the same except now some gray peppered his black hair. Harley started to growl until Tobin motioned for the dog to quit. 

“Tobito! It’s so good to see you again!” Roberto hugged Tobin, being mindful of her injury. “We saw the fight last night. So proud of you!”

“Good to see you too, Roberto. How’s the missus?” Tobin asked.

“She’s doing great. Resting after all that chemo, but the cancer’s gone. We both want to thank you for paying for the treatment,” Roberto sincerely said.

“Don’t mention it, man. You guys are like family. You gotta meet my kids,” Tobin replied. 

“It’ll be amazing to meet the twins. Your mother always sent us pictures. I’m glad that you’re back in their lives again, Tobin. I knew that you would come to your senses soon enough,” Roberto said.

“Took me long enough,” Tobin agreed. 

Roberto noticed Christen standing to the side. “Christen, it’s been a long time. I’m so happy that you brought the kids out here. My wife will spoil them, so watch out.”

”It’s so good to see you again,” Christen hugged the man. 

“And, these are my kids, Oliver and Olivia,” Tobin turned to the twins. “You guys say hi.” 

“Hi!” Oliver instantly held his hand out, a wide grin on his face. “I’m Oliver Heath.” 

“Hey there, mijo. I hope you have fun while you’re out here,” Roberto shook little Oliver’s hand in greeting.

“I’m gonna go fishing with Toby!” Ollie excitedly said.

Roberto turned to Tobin. “This one looks exactly like you. Better watch out, he’ll be a heartbreaker.”

“Yeah, he’s a handful,” Tobin ruffled up her son’s hair.

“And, hello there, mija. You’re very pretty just like your mother,” Roberto waved to Olivia. The little girl hid behind Tobin’s legs, too shy to say hi.

“She’s really shy sometimes,” Christen said.

“Don’t worry about it. But, I’ll get outta your hair and let you guys rest up. You need to come visit Mrs. M whenever you can. She’ll love to see the kids and she’ll even make cookies. Plus, she’ll want to check your stitches, Tobito,” Roberto handed Tobin the keys to the cabin.

“Don’t worry. We’ll stop by a few times during the week,” Tobin promised. 

Roberto gave everyone another hug. Even Olivia seemed to warm up to the jovial man, allowing him to hug her goodbye. The Hispanic man waved to the family before driving away. Tobin and the twins grabbed a few suitcases and Christen unlocked the door. 

“Wow! Your house is huge!” Oliver gawked at his surroundings. 

“Well, it’s your house too, buddy,” Tobin said.

“Really, Toby? It’s my house, too?” Olivia asked.

“Yup, Livvy. It belongs to all of us. Come on, let’s pick what room you guys want,” Tobin carried the suitcases up the stairs. 

“Yay! I wanna see the rooms!” Oliver grabbed his sister’s hand and followed Tobin up the stairs to pick their room. 

Afterward, the twins went outside to play under the watchful eye of their parents. Tobin helped Olivia build a small sandcastle in the rough lake sand, while Christen played frisbee with Oliver and Harley. The twins were amazed when a herd of deer walked along the shoreline, paying no mind to the family. 

“Toby, are there bears here?” a curious Oliver asked.

“Probably not, buddy. I’ve never seen one here,” Tobin answered.

“Are there mountain lions?” Olivia questioned.

“Yeah, but they won’t bother us,” Tobin replied. 

“Can Harley kill a mountain lion?” Oliver added.

“Probably not. But she could fight one.”

Christen smiled as the twins kept asking Tobin question after question. Tobin patiently answered every one to the best of her ability. When they asked a question that she didn’t know, Tobin would pull out her phone and look up the answer. 

Tobin noticed that Christen was staring at her with heart eyes. She instantly felt guilt, remembering the whole Chelsea situation. Tobin tried to put it in the back of her mind and focus on the twins. When the kids ran off to throw some rocks into the lake, Christen sat down next to Tobin.

“What was Roberto talking about earlier? The whole chemo thing?” Christen asked.

“Oh, Mrs. M got diagnosed with breast cancer a few months back. I paid for the treatments since it would be too much for them even with insurance. They’re family. It was a no brainer for me,” Tobin explained. 

“That’s sweet, Tobin.”

Tobin shrugged. “It’s nothing really.”

“You’re setting a great example for the twins. I think we should tell them about us tomorrow. They’ll be so happy,” Christen said.

“Yeah…” Tobin wondered if Christen would still feel the same after she told her the truth.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Rib kinda hurts,” Tobin lied. She glanced at her watch, dreading as time ticked closer to her telling Christen about Chelsea’s baby. 

After dinner and a Disney movie, Tobin offered to take the twins a bath and put them to bed so Christen could relax. The twins kissed and hugged their mother goodnight before following Tobin to the second floor. Christen settled down onto the couch, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace.

Tobin helped the twins take a quick bath, get dressed in their pajamas, and settled into bed. The kids would be sharing a bed together since Olivia was unsure about sleeping alone in a strange place. 

“Alright, you guys can watch a movie until you fall asleep,” Tobin switched on the television, putting on a movie for the twins.

“I love you, Toby,” Oliver sleepily said. 

“I love you too, Ollie. Sweet dreams,” Tobin kissed Oliver’s forehead, ruffling up his hair.

Olivia let out a little yawn, snuggling her teddy bear. “Love you, Toby.”

“Love you too, Princess. Sleep tight,” Tobin kissed her daughter’s forehead. 

She glanced at the twins, both were sleepily watching the movie. Tobin was sure that the kids would fall asleep in about thirty minutes. Harley ran into the room, jumping onto the bed. The dog curled up into a ball, keeping a protective eye on the tired twins. 

Tobin quietly walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar. She took a deep breath. It was time to tell Christen about the whole Chelsea situation. 

* * *

Tobin slowly stepped down the stairs, her heart beating fast at the thought of telling Christen. She knew it couldn’t be held off any longer. It definitely wouldn’t go well if Chelsea sent Christen a message on social media. She found her girlfriend sitting on the couch, relaxing in front of the fireplace. Christen put down her glass of wine, smiling when Tobin sat down next to her. When Tobin didn’t return the smile, she knew that it was time to talk.

“Tobin, what’s wrong? You haven’t really been yourself all day.”

Tobin sighed. “I’ve gotta tell you something, Christen. I really hope it doesn’t change things between us.”

“What are you talking about?” Christen gave her a perplexed look. 

Tobin knew this was the moment. She couldn’t turn back now. “The night before the fight, my ex-girlfriend, Chelsea, showed up at my room. She said that she needed to talk.”

“You didn’t sleep with her, did you?” Christen interrupted. 

She painstakingly waited for Tobin’s answer and the seconds seemed to drag on. Christen felt herself panic at the thought of Tobin with someone else. 

“What?! No! I swear I didn’t touch her,” Tobin said.

“Then what happened?”

Tobin took a deep breath. “She told me that she might be pregnant with my baby.”

“What?!” Christen stood up, not able to hide the shock on her face. “How’s she pregnant with your baby? You’ve only been with me these last few months. Right?”

Christen wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She glanced at Tobin, waiting for an answer as she felt her heart break. She didn’t know if she could handle the fact that Tobin might have a child with another woman. Not only that, but to deal with the news so soon after her miscarriage. Christen wasn’t sure if she could handle it. 

Tobin hated the look of betrayal and hurt on Christen’s face, knowing that she was the cause of it. With a heavy heart, Tobin told her everything that Chelsea had told her, including the prenatal paternity test that was being done. Christen stayed silent as she listened to the story. 

“So, she’s about five months along? When did you last sleep with her?” Christen sat down on the opposite side of the couch, away from Tobin.

“October. About a couple of weeks before I went back to Texas,” Tobin admitted.

“So, there’s a real possibility that this child is yours?” 

Tobin sighed. “Yeah, about a 50/50 chance. Unless there’s some other guy or alpha that she didn’t tell me about. It’s either me or the ex-boyfriend. She told me that it’s gonna be a boy.”

Christen looked down and covered her face with her hands. Tobin felt extreme guilt when she heard the sobs that her girlfriend let out. She reached over, touching Christen’s arm.

“Don’t touch me,” Christen pulled away. 

“I’m sorry….” Tobin wasn’t sure what else she could say to make the situation any better.

“All you ever do is hurt me, Tobin…” Christen cried.

Tobin blinked away her own tears. “I’m so sorry, Chris. I didn’t mean for this to all happen. She just showed up.”

“Maybe I should take the kids and Harley and go back home tomorrow. I don’t know if I can be here with you, right now,” Christen sadly said.

“No, Chris, please don’t leave. I’ll give you space if you want it, but the kids are so excited to be here. We can work through this. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Just please don’t leave,” Tobin pleaded. 

“Why did you tell me here? Why couldn’t you wait? I had so many good memories associated with this house,” Christen asked.

“Because I had to tell you before Chelsea did. She’s the vindictive type. She would taunt you with it,” Tobin explained. 

“Why would you ever be with someone like that?”

Tobin shrugged. “I was an idiot back then. Plus, I was drinking a lot, too. So that played into it.”

Christen wiped away her tears. “I just need to be alone to think about this.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go outside for a little bit. You know I love you, right?” Tobin asked.

“I know. I love you too,” Christen said through tears.

“I never loved her, Chris. It’s always been you. As far as I’m concerned, you’re the only mother of my children. I’ll do whatever to make this right,” Tobin walked to the front door.

Christen didn’t say anything. She cried, still trying to process all the emotional news. Tobin glanced at her for a few seconds, watching as the tears ran down her beautiful face. 

Tobin resisted the urge to comfort Christen since the woman needed her space. She knew that the whole situation had been her own fault. Tobin wished that Chelsea had contacted her sooner, but wasn’t sure if that would’ve changed anything. Tobin went into the garage, hoping that Roberto had done as requested. She opened a drawer on a standing tool box, happy to find a pack of emergency cigarettes. 

She already knew that a few smokes were going to be used that night. Tobin felt her stress grow tenfold, thinking about what Christen would do. Would Christen really break up with her over this? Not that Tobin would blame her. She didn’t expect Christen to deal with another child by another woman. Tobin could always sign her rights away if the kid turned out to be hers. She wondered what amount of money Chelsea would be satisfied with to leave her alone forever. 

The night air felt cool against Tobin’s skin as she sat down at the patio table, smoking a cigarette. So many thoughts swarmed her mind as she inhaled and puffed out the nicotine. At least Tobin’s nerves started to calm down. She glanced out at the serene still lake. It was early spring, too cold to swim, but she could hear frogs off in the distance. Tobin wondered if Christen was going to leave in the morning. She wasn’t sure how she would explain to the twins the abrupt change of plans. She wondered if Christen would limit her time with the kids, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn’t take things that far. 

“I didn’t know that you smoked.”

Tobin had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard the front door open and close. She glanced over and saw Christen leaning against the porch railing. 

“You should go inside. It’s cold out here,” Tobin put out the cigarette in the ashtray. 

“You smoke?”

“Only when I’m dealing with a lot of stress. Like, when my parents died I smoked for a couple of weeks. Bad habit I picked up in the Marines, but I don’t smoke all the time,” Tobin answered. 

“Probably why I never really noticed,” Christen said.

“Yeah. This is about the third time I’ve smoked this year. I’ll quit for good...one day.” 

Tobin looked at Christen, taking in her features. From the bright moonlight, Tobin could tell that Christen’s eyes were red from all the tears that she had cried that night. Tobin inwardly cursed herself for hurting the only woman she had ever loved. 

“I’m so sorry that I got you mixed up in this mess with Chelsea,” Tobin apologized. 

“Tobin, don’t-“ Christen started.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t expect my past to come back like this. I understand if you don’t want to be with me, but please don’t keep me from my kids. You know how much I love the twins. And, I’m not gonna fight for custody after everything I’ve put you through. But please, Christen. Don’t take them away from me,” Tobin pleaded. 

Christen tried to keep her emotions in check, but failed. She started to cry again. Tobin immediately jumped up, not sure if she should comfort Christen or not. Tobin inched closer, the space between the couple dwindling.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin whispered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Christen readily accepted the hug, hiding her face against Tobin’s neck, her tears soaking onto the alpha’s skin. 

Tobin held Christen for a long while, listening to her tears and trying to comfort her. Tobin placed a kiss on Christen’s hair, feeling her shiver against the cold air.

“We should go inside. You’re cold. We can sleep in separate rooms if you want,” Tobin said. 

Christen pulled away from the embrace, staring into Tobin’s eyes. She saw how vulnerable and broken Tobin looked.

“I’m not breaking up with you, Tobin. I thought about it and this isn’t something to break up over. We’ll figure this out. It’s not like you cheated on me or did this intentionally,” Christen replied.

“Are you sure? Chelsea can be hard to deal with.”

“I’m sure. I love you, Tobin. This isn’t gonna make me run away,” Christen adamantly said.

“God, I love you so much,” Tobin leaned over, claiming Christen’s soft lips. 

After a few seconds of making out, Christen pulled away.

“I am cold, though. Let’s get back inside,” Christen led Tobin inside the cabin into the living room. They sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

“When are the test results going to be ready?” Christen asked.

“Ummm, the doctor said it might be up to a month,” Tobin answered.

“What are you going to do if the baby turns out to be yours?” 

Tobin shrugged. “I don’t wanna deal with Chelsea. Maybe sign my rights away and just pay child support. Or settle with her for a lump sum so she’ll leave me alone.”

“Tobin, you can’t do that. How’s the kid gonna feel when he turns up on our doorstep in eighteen years and he finds out that you stuck around for our kids? He’ll be crushed,” Christen said.

“I really don’t wanna deal with Chelsea.” 

“Well, she lives in Los Angeles, so we wouldn’t have to see her that much.”

Tobin sighed. “But still. Do you really wanna be a stepmother?”

“If it’s your child, yes. The baby shouldn’t be treated any differently because of who his mother is. Is she really that bad? Would she really make false accusations against you?”

“Yes. You remember that whole domestic abuse shit that she tried to pin on me. She didn’t have any evidence. But, with all this MeToo stuff, she could say whatever and people would believe her,” Tobin said.

“Why did you stay with her?”

Tobin started to tell Christen about her relationship with Chelsea. Tobin explained how the two had met at a party that Bellator had thrown celebrating the start of her official fighting career. Chelsea Halloway had been a journalist at the gig, quickly striking up a conversation with Tobin. The two talked all night and Chelsea boldly asked to go home with the fighter. The sex had been amazing and Tobin kept going back for more.

Tobin kept seeing Chelsea over a few months. The relationship was based mostly on sex. Tobin kept training and drinking way too much. Her parents were concerned about Tobin’s spontaneous behavior and her relationship, but she kept them in the dark about most details of her life. Tobin brought up the idea of going to see her kids to Chelsea, but the woman would tell Tobin that the twins didn’t need her right now. Or, she would lie and say that Christen never replied to any messages when she did. In reality, Chelsea didn’t want to share Tobin with anyone. She wanted all the money that Tobin brought in to herself. Chelsea already hated the fact that Tobin had to pay a good amount of child support.

When her parents died in the car accident, Tobin began to realize that maybe Chelsea wasn’t that good of a person. The sex was still amazing when it happened, but Chelsea didn’t offer her much else, expect for spending her money. Plus, the two would get into huge fights over little things. Tobin hated the person that she became whenever Chelsea was around. 

Tobin decided to break up with her and all hell broke loose. Chelsea threw things at her and yelled at her. She called the police and falsely claimed that Tobin had hit her. When officers arrived, they promptly arrested Tobin on the spot, not giving her a chance to give her side of the story. Instead, they took her to the police station where she quickly called her lawyer. When nothing turned up, Tobin was released without any charges. Tobin finished up her Bellator contract and didn’t see Chelsea for a few months. 

Then that October, Chelsea showed up at her doorstep, practically begging to have sex again. Tobin knew it was wrong, but she gave into her urges. 

“I mostly stayed with her for the sex. There wasn’t really anything else holding us together except that,” Tobin said with a shrug.

“Sex? I’m guessing it was good then,” Christen stated flatly. She felt the jealousy brewing within her. She hated the thought of Tobin with anyone else.

“Yeah, it was alright,” Tobin replied. 

Tobin noticed that Christen seemed a little upset, so she decided to change the subject. Not sure she wanted to know the answer.

“I never really asked, but did you date anyone while I was gone?” Tobin asked. 

Christen laughed. “No. I never had time between working and raising the twins. Alex tried to set me up on a few dates, but it never went anywhere. I was more focused on the kids.”

“Oh...”

“There was a guy who worked at the school with me. He was an art teacher - Maxwell Brown. He really liked me. He would ask me out every time I saw him, but I always told him no. He took it too far when he would show up at the house. Or, try to pick up the twins from preschool. That’s when Sam fired him. I haven’t heard from him in a while. Max seemed harmless enough,” Christen said.

“If this Max guy ever shows up again, I’ll make sure that he knows to leave you alone,” Tobin threatened. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“Hopefully, Chelsea leaves me alone after the test is done. Or better yet, the kid isn’t mine. I can’t imagine dealing with her for the next eighteen years,” Tobin lamented. 

“I’m ready for bed,” Christen stood up, holding out her hand for Tobin. She was tired of talking about Tobin’s ex-girlfriend. 

Christen led Tobin up to the master bedroom. She still couldn’t shake the thought of Tobin with Chelsea. The couple stepped into the bedroom and Christen locked the door. 

“Was she better than me?” Christen asked. 

“What? Of course not,” Tobin said. 

Christen felt determined to make certain that Tobin knew who she belonged to, her jealousy winning the best of her.

"Christen, wha-" Tobin barely had time to think when Christen roughly kissed her, biting her lip hard, making Tobin moan.

Tobin pulled away. “Wait. Are you ready for this?” 

"Yes, Tobin. I’m ready. Now, you wanna ask questions or you wanna fuck?" Christen demanded in a husky tone, forcing Tobin onto the bed, straddling her hips. Tobin decided not to ask any more questions since jealous Christen was pretty hot.

Christen quickly pulled off her shirt in one swift motion, smirking whenever Tobin hardened even more underneath her. She deliberately rubbed against Tobin's huge erection, teasing her. Tobin tried to sit up so she could take one of Christen’s nipples into her mouth, but she was forced back down. Christen messily kissed her, sucking on her lip.

"I'm in charge here," Christen whispered in Tobin's ear before roughly biting it.

"Fuck..." Tobin groaned. Christen grabbed Tobin's wrists and held them firmly down at her sides.

"No touching...understand?" Christen instructed, releasing the alpha’s hands. Tobin nodded, moaning when Christen roughly grasped her hard dick through her jeans.

Christen’s lips teasingly trailed down Tobin's neck before she bit down on the sensitive flesh, her teeth sinking into Tobin's skin. Tobin's body responded to Christen's possessiveness, her cock becoming even more solid as it strained uncomfortably against her jeans. Taking her time, Christen slowly slid down Tobin's body, pushing the alpha’s shirt up just enough to uncover her stomach. Christen dragged her fingernails across the hot skin, leaving behind scratches before kissing her way down, her tongue tasting Tobin's skin.

Christen took her time unbuckling Tobin's belt, making every movement slow and torturous. Finally, Christen pushed the jeans out of her way, Tobin's hard cock springing free and standing tall, ready. Christen licked her lips, blowing some warm air onto Tobin, which made her squirm with anticipation.

"Christen..." Tobin felt ready to beg at that point. 

Christen saw just how much Tobin wanted her, precum already leaking from the head.

"Shhh..." Christen placed a quick kiss on the head.

“Fuck,” Tobin groaned. 

Deciding that Tobin endured enough teasing, Christen gripped the base of Tobin's cock, squeezing it roughly before taking the head completely into her mouth. Tobin gritted her teeth, trying to keep quiet as Christen's head bobbed up and down her long length. Tobin's hands gripped the blankets underneath her, trying desperately to resist grinding against Christen’s face, needing to go in deeper.

Christen seemed to understand what the alpha wanted. She relaxed her throat, sliding Tobin deeper into her mouth. Tobin barely controlled herself when Christen started to deep throat her, fucking her cock with her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Christen increased her intensity, tasting Tobin, listening to her groans of pleasure.

Christen tasted the first drops of Tobin's cum as it slid down her throat. She knew Tobin was close, could feel just how much Tobin's hot cock throbbed in her mouth, could feel Tobin's body tense up in trepidation. Tobin was seconds away from release when Christen stopped what she was doing, sucking on Tobin's cock one last time, her teeth gently grazing the head.

"What the hell?" Tobin asked, her balls aching in desperate need of release.

"You're not allowed to come yet," Christen swiftly took off the rest of her clothes, straddling Tobin again. She leaned down, kissing and tugging roughly on Tobin's bottom lip, making it swell.

Christen rubbed her wet pussy along the head of Tobin’s cock, letting it slip in just a bit. Suddenly, a huge rush of urgency came over Christen. She needed to feel Tobin inside her. She gasped, lowering herself down on Tobin's dick, the thickness filling her up inch by inch. Christen's slick wetness made it easy for Tobin to slide in, causing the couple to moan softly.

Christen started to ride Tobin like never before, bouncing up and down on her cock fast, rough, and hard. Tobin grinded and pumped her hips into Christen, driving herself even deeper inside. Christen slammed down onto Tobin, their sweaty skin slapping together, the noise and their moans filling the room. Christen already felt herself becoming sore from the roughness but she craved it, needing more.

Grabbing the fabric of Tobin's shirt, Christen pulled her up, desperately claiming her lips. She frantically clawed at Tobin's shirt, pulling it off so there was nothing separating their hot skin. They continued their frenzied movements as Tobin held Christen close, thrusting roughly into her. Both finally letting out all the pent up stress and tension that had built up over the last few days. 

"You're mine. No one else's. All mine," Christen demanded, continuing to crash onto Tobin's hard cock.

"All yours..." Tobin groaned, her body starting to tense.

"Mine..," Christen bit down on Tobin's collarbone and they continued pounding into one another.

"I promise..." Tobin struggled to say, her orgasm so close. She desperately held it off, waiting for Christen to come first.

Finally, Tobin felt Christen tremble, clenching her solid cock hard. Christen threw her head back, moaning out Tobin's name as she came. Tobin felt Christen’s hot wetness drip down onto her skin and she finally let out her release, hitching her hips up one last time, driving herself so deep as she came inside of Christen, filling her up. 

They trembled in each other's arms, coming together in bliss. Christen’s fingernails frantically scratched down Tobin's back when she became lost in her own pleasure, leaving behind long red scratches that oozed a little with blood. Tobin groaned at the pain as she filled Christen up, holding her close.

The couple stilled after a few seconds, both sweaty and panting, holding onto one another. Christen collapsed in Tobin's strong arms. Tobin laid back against the mattress, still grasping Christen tight. Tobin gently pulled out of Christen’s sore pussy, both recovering from the intensity of their orgasms.

"Wanna talk some more? Not that I minded all that, but it was kinda outta character for you," Tobin asked. 

Christen shook her head, resting her head on Tobin's chest. 

"No...just showing you that you're all mine," Christen sleepily replied. “Is your rib okay?”

"Well, I definitely learned and I’m good," Tobin chuckled. She closed her eyes, the long day finally catching up to her. It didn’t take long before she fell asleep, her exhausted body needing rest.

Christen listened to Tobin's even breaths, realizing how much she loved her. She quickly pushed some insecure thoughts away, nestling against Tobin’s warm body. Christen knew that Tobin loved her and only her, and that's all that mattered in the end. Still, Christen decided to keep an eye on Chelsea since she didn't trust her at all. She fell asleep, finally succumbing to her exhaustion. 

* * *

The next afternoon, the small family sailed out onto the tranquil lake with Harley, ready to get some fishing in. Tobin and Christen also planned on telling the twins that they were together. The couple felt ready to be a family, already talking about moving in together soon. 

“Like this?” Olivia asked. She repeated the steps that Tobin had shown her on tying a lure. 

“Yup. Just like that, Livvy,” Tobin said with a proud smile. She felt a lot more relaxed since her talk with Christen helped tone down any fears of losing her family. 

Oliver looked perplexed. “What are we gonna do with the fish we catch?”

“We’re not gonna eat them, are we?” Olivia worriedly asked. 

Tobin laughed. “Nah, kiddos. Your mother’s not a big fan of fish, so we’re gonna let them go after we catch them and see how pretty they are.”

“Good. I don’t want any fishies to die,” Oliver readied his fishing pole, waiting for instructions from Tobin.

“Alright, guys. So now, we’re gonna cast the line. Which is just fancy talk for throwing out the lure into the water. Just watch me,” Tobin instructed.

Tobin made a show of casting off the line. The twins laughed at her silly antics. Christen sat back on the boat seat with Harley, smiling as Tobin taught the kids how to fish. She watched as Tobin’s biceps flexed with her movements. Christen quickly shook her head, trying not to think about the hot sex they had last night. Tobin casted the line as far as she could.

“Alright, you guys try.”

The twins casted their lures out as far as they possibly could, trying to get to where Tobin’s had landed. 

“Alright, so now, we slowly reel the lure back and try to catch a fish,” Tobin started to slowly turn her reel. The twins copied her movements. 

“Toby! I think I got something!” Olivia excitedly shouted. Harley jumped up and started to bark in excitement. 

“Yank on it to secure the fish. Then, start to reel it in, Livvy,” Tobin said. She hurriedly reeled her lure back before running over to her daughter to help. Oliver absentmindedly pulled his line, paying more attention to his sister.

“I think it’s huge!” Olivia said.

“Let’s see,” Tobin put her hands over Olivia’s, helping her reel in the fish. The fish tugged back a few times, but Tobin reeled it in faster.

“Did you guys get something?” Christen asked.

“Yup!” Tobin finally pulled the flopping fish out of the water much to the twins’ delight. 

Tobin grinned when she saw the excitement in the twins’ eyes as she grabbed the long fish. 

“Well, looks like you caught a bass, Princess. Probably around ten pounds,” Tobin announced.

“Can I touch it?” Oliver asked.

“Go for it, buddy,” Tobin held out the fish so the kids could touch it.

“Ewwww...it’s all slimy,” Olivia said with a laugh.

“It feels awesome!” Oliver added. The twins cracked up in laughter when Harley went to sniff the fish. The fish flopped around, hitting the poor dog with its tail. 

Christen stood up with her phone. “Let me take a picture of you all with the fish.”

Tobin knelt down, holding the fish. The twins stood on each side of her, a big smile on their faces. Harley laid down in front, glancing up at the camera. Christen felt her heart swell at the sight, and she took a photo of the moment.

“Alright, twinsies. Time to put Mr. Fish back into water,” Tobin said as she leaned over the edge of the boat, gently placing the fish back into the lake.

“Bye, Mr. Fish!” Olivia waved as the bass swam away.

Tobin and the twins spent the next couple of hours, catching and releasing fish. The twins tried to see who could catch the most fish, but soon lost count. Tobin even talked Christen into fishing, both adults ecstatic when she caught a fifteen pound bass. After she parked the boat back at the dock, Tobin brought up the important subject that she needed to talk to the twins about.

“So, kids...you know that your Mommy and I have been spending lots of time together,” Tobin started. 

“Yeah! We love when you stay at our house, Toby. It’s always fun,” Oliver said.

“And, you guys know that I’m your other parent, right?” Tobin asked.

“Duh, Toby! Nana says that’s why I act like you a lot,” Oliver laughed.

“And, I know I haven’t always been around,” Tobin said.

Olivia spoke up. “Mommy always told us that you loved us. But, you were too busy to go home too much.”

“Yeah…” Tobin sighed. 

Christen stepped into the conversation. She stood next to Tobin, wrapping an arm around her waist

“Well, kids...we wanted you to know that Toby and I are together. You know how sometimes grown ups get together and fall in love. And, how they live together and have a family?” Christen asked.

The twins nodded. 

“Well, Toby and I love each other very much,” Christen explained. 

“And, I promise I’m always gonna be around for you two. I love you both more than anything,” Tobin added. She pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her cheek.

The twins stayed silent for a moment, taking in the new affection that their parents displayed for one another. 

“So does that mean that Toby’s gonna live with us?” Oliver excitedly questioned.

“Yeah, buddy. You guys and Mommy will move into my house with me, eventually. And don’t worry, you’ll still see your grandparents all the time,” Tobin answered.

“Yay! I’m so happy! Mommy and Toby!” Olivia hopped over to her parents, hugging their legs.

“We’re a real family now!” Oliver jumped over, hugging his sister. Harley excitedly ran around the boat causing it to rock.

Tobin never felt more happy than she did in that moment with her family. She didn’t know what the hell she was thinking in the past, leaving them behind. But now, Tobin would gladly give up her career for Christen and their children, if it ever came down to it. 

“Can we watch a movie now?” Olivia asked.

“Whoever gets there first gets to choose the movie!” Oliver announced, bouncing off the boat and taking off in a run toward the house. 

“Hey! No fair! You got a head start!” Olivia complained as she timidly jumped off the boat and ran after her brother. Harley followed the twins, happily barking on the way.

Christen laughed. “You sure you’re ready to give up the bachelor lifestyle for this?”

Tobin nodded, grabbing Christen’s hand. “I definitely wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Christen leaned over to kiss Tobin. “We’ll just deal with everything as it happens. No matter what happens with Chelsea’s baby, I’ll still be by your side.”

“I love you, Christen,” Tobin said. She didn’t know what she ever did to deserve such a good, kind hearted woman.

“I love you, too,” Christen replied, giving Tobin another kiss.

Oliver ran up to his parents.

“Ewww...quit kissing! We picked the movie we wanna watch!” Oliver exclaimed. 

Christen and Tobin laughed. They followed their son into the house, happy that their little family was together again. 

* * *

A couple of weeks after the trip, Tobin continued her intense training. The pain from her rib had subsided over the two weeks that she rested. Christen made certain that Tobin didn’t do much while she recuperated from the injury. Tobin didn't like to admit it, but it felt nice having Christen around to nurse her back to health. She had a small scar on her forehead from Sinclair’s flying knee - another battle wound to add to her growing collection.

Tobin told her friends about the whole Chelsea situation. Kelley quickly made a crack about Tobin’s pull out game being weak and even Tobin had to laugh about it. Her friends all supported her through the uncertainty. Alex wasn’t too thrilled about the news, but after seeing that Christen was handling everything okay, she offered her support to Tobin. She still didn’t like her much, but she would be there for the couple, if needed. And, Alex would definitely deal with Chelsea if she tried to start anything with Christen. 

Now, Tobin stood in front of a punching bag, getting a few hits in. The sweat dripped down her face from the workout that her coaches had put her through. Sam Kerr agreed to a contest with Tobin on the card that took place in Australia. The UFC instantly started to promote the fight, calling it one of the best of the year and it meant a big payout for Tobin. So now, she had a little over a month to prepare for Australia's best fighter. 

“Hey, Tobin!” Carli ran up to Tobin, holding out her phone. “I think it’s that hospital in Los Angeles.”

“Oh, shit. Maybe they have the results. Answer it and put it on speaker,” Tobin said as she hurriedly pulled off her gloves.

Carli pressed the button to answer.

“Hello,” Tobin was still in the process of taking off the gloves.

“Hello, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery from Los Angeles Memorial. Am I speaking to Tobin Heath?”

Tobin took the phone from Carli. “Yes, this is Tobin Heath speaking.”

“Well, the test results are now ready. I prefer to give the results in person. Is there any way that you can fly out to Los Angeles and we can talk about it with Ms. Halloway?” the doctor asked.

“Ummm...yeah. I want my girlfriend to be there with me. So, I’ll take a look at our schedules and get back to you. But, I’ll probably be there this weekend.”

“That works. I look forward to meeting with you.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Tobin ended the call. 

She let out a breath, her nerves getting the best of her.

Carli patted her back. “Guess we’ll know soon enough, Heath.”

Tobin only nodded. In a few days, she would know the truth about the paternity of Chelsea’s baby. Would her family’s life be changed forever or would she have dodged a bullet? Tobin wasn’t certain what the future held, but with Christen by her side, she was ready to face the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s title was inspired by The Reason by Hoobastank....very 2000s.   
> 
> 
> Please stay safe out there! ❤️ Love you all.


	7. Wings

Christen stepped into the luxurious Los Angeles hotel room, taking in the large king-sized bed and how fancy everything seemed. Tobin followed a few steps behind, grabbing their suitcase from the bellhop and giving him a nice tip. Christen gasped when she saw the view of the busy city from the large window. The lights shone bright against the night sky. The couple’s flight had been delayed so they arrived later in the evening. 

They were only staying a night in the city and planned on taking a private flight back home after the results. They wanted to get out of Los Angeles and away from Chelsea as soon as possible. Plus, Kelley planned on having a party the next day, depending on what the results showed. 

“Tobin, you shouldn’t have gone all out on a nice hotel room,” she said. 

Tobin closed the door and shrugged. “I figured you could use some pampering. You work a lot and take care of the kids. Let me take care of you now. Even though we’re here for the paternity test, I want to help you relax. This hotel has a spa and I could always give you a massage.”

“Usually your massages somehow lead to sex,” Christen grinned.

“It’s the best of both worlds then. Ready for one now?” Tobin asked. 

“Massage or sex?” Christen questioned.

“Both,” Tobin answered. 

“How are you ready for sex after that plane ride and the traffic to get here?” 

Tobin grinned. “It’s because I got a gorgeous girlfriend. I can’t help myself.”

“Well, too bad for you, I’m really tired. Can we just relax and watch something on television?” Christen asked.

“Of course, babe. I’ll call room service and get us something to snack on. Take a shower...relax,” Tobin said.

Christen grabbed some clean sleeping clothes and stepped into the large bathroom. She took a long, hot relaxing shower, the water soothing her tired muscles. Afterward, she stepped out in a pair of shorts and a tank top, ready to relax in bed.

“Hey, feel better? I got you some chocolate,” Tobin offered Christen some delicate chocolate. She ordered fresh fruit and some chocolate for the evening. 

“Wow, that’s really good,” Christen said. 

“I know, right? I’m gonna get cleaned up. Rest up. Watch a movie or something. I might be a minute...gotta take care of business,” Tobin made an up and down motion with her hand.

“Tobin, now I feel bad. I can take care of you real quick,” Christen reached down, stroking Tobin.

Tobin shook her head. “It’s okay, Chris. I think it’s mostly anxiety about tomorrow. You just chill and relax. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“If you say so,” Christen laid down on the soft mattress. “This bed feels like a cloud.”

“Only the best for you,” Tobin smiled. She grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Christen switched on the television, clicking through the guide for a movie. She would tell Tobin to close the blinds to the large windows in the room, but for now, she enjoyed the large yellow moon and the skyline in front of it. She finally settled on a war movie that she knew Tobin would enjoy also. 

After about twenty minutes, Tobin walked out of the bathroom. She was in the process of throwing on her shirt when Christen caught sight of her abdominal muscles. 

“See? That didn't take too long,” Tobin said, pushing her damp hair out of her face. 

Christen rose up from the bed, beckoning for Tobin to get closer. All the tiredness that she felt melted away, replaced with uncontrollable desire. Only Tobin could bring out that side of her. 

“What’s up, Chris?” Tobin questioned.

“Nothing,” Christen teased. She raised up Tobin’s shirt, her finger tracing along the alpha’s muscles. 

“Doesn’t feel like nothing. I thought you were tired.”

Christen reached the hem of Tobin’s sleeping pants, lightly tracing. She realized that Tobin wasn’t wearing anything underneath, the fact making her more turned on. 

“I’m not so tired anymore,” Christen said.

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked. Her body already reacted to Christen’s teasing, a tent building in her pants.

“Yes, I need you, Tobin. Please..." Christen begged. She pulled Tobin down for a passionate kiss. Tobin toppled onto the bed, landing next to Christen. 

Christen climbed on top of Tobin, straddling her hips. That was the only confirmation that Tobin needed. She rolled them over so that Christen was completely underneath her. Tobin leaned down, kissing Christen, their lips never breaking contact as their hands explored each other's heated body. Christen’s hand slipped under Tobin’s shirt, feeling her tight muscles. 

"Do you have a condom?" Christen asked, nibbling on Tobin’s collarbone. 

"There’s some in the luggage somewhere. Wanna stop? I’ll have to dig for it,” Tobin sighed. She tried to ignore how much she needed release. 

"Just pull out," Christen suggested. She hitched her hips up to meet the tightening hardness in Tobin’s pants. 

"You sure?" Tobin asked.

“Yes. I don’t wanna stop. But, maybe you should close the blinds.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to put on a show for everyone. People will see,” Christen answered.

Tobin shrugged. “That’s kinda hot, but I don't want anyone else to see you. I’ll turn off the lights. No one can see then.”

Tobin jumped up to quickly turn off all the lights, leaving the room blanketed in moonlight. She pulled off her shirt, throwing it on the bed. Tobin wasted no time in discarding their clothes, throwing them onto a pile on the floor or bed. After she kicked off her pants, Tobin climbed on top of Christen, covering her completely.

Christen let out a soft moan when she felt Tobin's hot skin against her own. She felt how hard Tobin already was as the alpha’s cock rubbed against her stomach. Tobin kissed her way down Christen’s body, her tongue caressing the soft skin beneath her until she reached what she wanted the most.

Tobin spread Christen’s legs open, seeing how turned on her girlfriend was. Tobin didn't waste a second, her tongue tasting how good Christen was. 

"Oh...fuck," Christen moaned as she threw her head back against the pillow.

Tobin felt how wet Christen became as she eagerly drank up all the wetness that coated her tongue. Tobin paid special attention to Christen’s clit, flicking the small bud with her tongue and rubbing it with her nose. Christen’s hands found themselves entangled in Tobin’s hair, pushing her down, needing her to hit all the spots that drove her crazy.

Tobin took her time, making sure that Christen’s pussy was wet from a mixture of saliva and wetness. She felt Christen writhing underneath her and knew that her girlfriend was close. Tobin’s tongue penetrated Christen as her nose rubbed her excited clit. Christen couldn't hold back any longer when she felt a wave of orgasmic bliss invade her body. She cried out Tobin 's name, riding out her intense orgasm, pulling slightly at Tobin’s hair.

Tobin excitedly drank up all the wetness that gushed into her mouth. Christen desperately grabbed at Tobin’s shoulders, pulling her up for a deep kiss. Christen opened her mouth slightly and Tobin’s tongue slipped in. Christen whimpered at the taste of herself, her tongue swirling around Tobin‘s.

Tobin couldn't wait any longer. She lined her hard cock at Christen’s ready pussy. Tobin pushed the tip in, and Christen moaned with pleasure, wanting more. Tobin pushed in a bit more before withdrawing, causing Christen to whimper.

"Don't tease me..." Christen begged.

Tobin pressed her hips forward as she hungrily slipped into Christen. Tobin felt the sensations of Christen’s warmth around her and could barely keep herself from coming too quickly. Christen let out a whimper as she was filled to the brim, her tight muscles stretching to accommodate Tobin’s large size.

Tobin allowed Christen a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before thrusting into her, repeatedly. Tobin delivered long, hard strokes as Christen held her close, revelling in the feel of their bodies working in rhythm together. Tobin’s hips pushed forward and pleasured gasps escaped from Christen’s mouth. 

Tobin’s fingers combed through Christen’s soft hair, tugging slightly. Tobin continued to thrust into Christen, pulling her head back to expose her elegant neck. Christen moaned when Tobin’s teeth bit into the soft skin of her throat, leaving behind a mark. She dragged her nails along Tobin's strong back, desperately trying to touch anywhere that she could reach. Tobin’s hips pushed more harshly into Christen, and the bed rocked beneath them. Christen brought her hand down to where they were joined and flicked her fingers over her clit. Christen eagerly rubbed her clit with one hand while clutching the pillow above her head with the other, moving desperately against Tobin’s cock. 

"Oh, god….” Christen’s soft moans filled the room. 

Christen’s body flooded with an orgasmic pulse, her muscles seized outside of her control, and her mind was far away in a place of exquisite bliss. Christen’s pussy quivered around Tobin’s cock, squeezing her in an echo of the orgasm.

Tobin kissed Christen’s collarbone and then her lips. Christen’s hands ran through Tobin’s hair, drawing her in for another fervent kiss. The hunger returned and Tobin flipped Christen onto her stomach, sliding back into her with one swift motion. 

“Fuck….” Christen whimpered at the sudden intrusion. 

Christen laid flat against the mattress while Tobin worked in and out of her. Tobin’s hands gripped Christen’s wrists, pushing them down into the bed, holding her in place.

Tobin’s resolve quickly crumbled. She felt herself getting closer to the edge. She quickly pulled out, grabbing a discarded shirt on the bed, and came in it. Calming down after a few seconds, Tobin kissed up Christen’s back before she rolled off and sighed contentedly as Christen slid into her embrace. 

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Christen shook her head. “No...I’m feeling great.”

The couple laid in bed for a few minutes, trying to calm their satisfied bodies down.

_ Ding! _

Tobin grabbed her phone, checking the text message.

“We gotta get dressed. Rapinoe wants to FaceTime,” Tobin said. 

“Right now?”

“Yup. Let’s get dressed,” Tobin jumped out of bed.

She grabbed her sleeping pants, quickly slipping them on. She pulled out a new shirt from her suitcase since the last one got dirty. Christen swiftly put on her clothes and made sure that her hair was somewhat presentable.

Tobin’s phone started to signal an incoming FaceTime request from Megan. She made sure that Christen was decent before pressing the answer button. Megan’s huge smile filled the screen. 

“Yo, what’s up?” Tobin asked. 

“ _Hey, guys! We just wanted to tell you good luck tomorrow. And no matter what happens, we all have your back!”_

Megan held the phone so that the rest of their friends could be seen. Emily, Lindsey, Kelley, Alex, Ali, and Ashlyn all waved. 

“ _We love you!”_ Emily shouted to the screen. 

“We love you guys, too,” Christen said with a wide grin. 

“You guys are alright,” Tobin laughed.

_ “But, we also have some good news to share. They didn’t want to make it a big deal, but Ash and Ali have something to tell you,”  _ Megan handed the phone to Ashlyn.

“What’s the news, Ash?” Tobin asked.

Ashlyn glanced at Ali before turning back to the screen. 

“ _We didn’t want to make a big deal because of what you guys went through and it’s still fresh. And we wanted to be respectful…”_

“Out with it, Harris. What’s up?” Tobin repeated.

Ashlyn took a deep breath. “ _Ali’s pregnant!” ___

____

____

Tobin grinned. “Get out! That’s awesome! Congratulations! I can’t wait to finally have a niece or nephew to spoil for once.”

____

____

Ali took the phone. “ _I didn’t want to make a big fuss about it, Christen. I know you’re still dealing with everything.”_

____

____

“No, Ali. This is great news. I’m so happy for you and Ashlyn. You two are gonna make great parents. I mean you’re already great with the twins,” Christen said.

____

____

“How far along?” Tobin asked. 

____

____

Ashlyn grinned. _“About thirteen weeks. We’ve known for a couple of weeks, but we wanted to wait until it...was safe…to tell everyone.”_

____

____

Ashlyn grimaced when the words left her mouth. She instantly felt guilty when Christen’s face fell. 

____

____

_“Shit. I’m sorry, Chris. I didn’t mean to say it like that.” ___

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ “Way to go, Harris!”  _ Kelley could be heard in the background.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No, it’s okay, Ash. I’m really happy for you guys,” Christen said. She bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions in place. After a few seconds, she left the bed and walked over to the window, glancing out at the city lights.

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ “Sorry about that, Tobs,”  _ Ashlyn apologized.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You’re good. We’re happy for you two. I’ll let you guys go,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ “Good luck tomorrow. If you need anything let us know.”  _ Lindsey’s face appeared on the screen.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Will do, Linds. We’ll see you guys soon.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ “We love you, Christen!”  _ Emily shouted. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ “ _ Love you guys, too,” Christen answered in a sad voice.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Alex popped up on the screen.  _ “You better take care of Christen. And...good luck tomorrow.”  _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I will. I promise and thanks, Alex.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin ended the call after waving to her friends. She sighed and walked over to where Christen stood. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, you okay?” Tobin questioned. She wrapped her arms around Christen from behind, pulling her close. Tobin kissed her girlfriend’s shoulder.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“A little sad,” Christen admitted. “I’m so happy for Ashlyn and Ali, but hearing their news reminded me about the baby we lost.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know. I feel the same.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen sighed. “Our baby would’ve been about sixteen weeks along.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin held Christen close for a few minutes, trying to soothe her. They glanced out at the busy Los Angeles happenings, the world moving on with a fast pace. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Ready for bed?” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin led Christen to bed. The couple cuddled together throughout the night, unsure of what the next day would bring. They both knew that no matter what, they would face the truth together. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

The next morning, Tobin and Christen walked into the busy hospital. The front desk directed the couple to Doctor Montgomery’s office waiting area on an upper floor of the building. Tobin and Christen didn’t say much on the elevator ride. Christen felt more relaxed after getting a professional massage that morning at the hotel. Tobin dealt with her jitters by visiting the hotel gym and working out. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin leaned against the wall, her leg shaking nervously. She rubbed her hands on her jeans, her palms sweaty. Christen noticed that her usual confident Tobin was a bundle of nerves. She reached over, grabbing the alpha’s hand.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, no matter what, we’re in this together, remember?” Christen said with a slight smile.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know, babe. I’m just nervous,” Tobin replied. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen leaned over, kissing Tobin’s cheek. “We’ll be okay.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The elevator doors opened a few seconds later. The couple stepped out, hand in hand and walked over to the wing where Dr. Montgomery’s clinic and office were located. Tobin felt a flood of relief that Chelsea wasn’t there yet. Christen sat down in the small waiting room while Tobin talked to the receptionist. Over the speakers, some soothing soft rock from the eighties and nineties played. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Dr. Montgomery will be with you shortly,” the receptionist said. “And good luck. I hope things go your way.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I bet you say that to everyone, but thanks,” Tobin chuckled. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She sat down next to Christen and took a deep breath. Tobin closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t flake out on me this time, Tobin.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin groaned at the sound of Chelsea’s voice. She opened her eyes and saw her ex standing at the receptionist’s desk, getting checked in. Chelsea’s baby bump had grown a bit over the past three weeks. Christen glanced at Tobin’s infamous ex, taking in her appearance.

______ _ _

______ _ _

She could see why Tobin had been infatuated. Chelsea looked like a model with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Meanwhile, Chelsea was surprised to see Christen sitting with Tobin. She didn’t think that Tobin had the balls to tell her girlfriend about the possible surprise baby. Chelsea counted on Tobin keeping it a secret from her family. She inwardly cursed, realizing that the upper hand she kept over Tobin was now gone. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea sat down across from the couple. “You must be Christen.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I am,” Christen replied.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea smiled. “I’m so happy that Tobin went back to you. I wonder how long it’ll be until she cheats on you.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Stop,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea continued, facing Christen. “I know you slept with Tobin while she was with me.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Chelsea, stop,” Tobin warned. “Like you were a saint during our relationship.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I didn’t know that Tobin was with you. I only found out after the fact,” Christen explained. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Nice excuse, sweetheart,” Chelsea sneered. “What do you think’s gonna happen when she’s an even bigger star in the UFC? Women already flock to her and throw themselves at her. It’ll only be a matter of time before she cheats on you.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Chelsea, enough,” Tobin admonished. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She glanced over at Christen, wondering what damage had been done. To Tobin’s surprise, Christen stayed steady. Christen knew that Chelsea was trying to provoke a reaction, but she resisted. She wasn’t going to give into the other woman’s childish games. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Over the speakers, the song changed from Coldplay to Michael Jackson. Tobin smiled when the melody to “Billie Jean” started to play, thinking about how fitting it felt for the situation. Christen and Chelsea both picked up on the tune, listening as the singer denied that some crazed fan’s baby was his. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“This is totally great,” Tobin laughed despite herself.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen cleared her throat. “We should really try to get along together, especially if your baby turns out to be Tobin’s. We’ll all have to co-parent and be civil with one another.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Ugh, don’t remind me. At least the kid’ll be with me most of the time. I definitely don’t want him to grow up in Texas,” Chelsea said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What’s wrong with Texas?” Tobin asked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s the redneck state. I don’t want my son to grow up becoming a gun-trotting, right-wing, Trump loving nutcase,” Chelsea answered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, if this is my son, I want some kind of custody agreement,” Tobin argued. “Besides, you know I’m pretty liberal.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We’ll see how much child support you pay first. Then, we’ll talk custody,” Chelsea said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin let out a frustrated sigh. She already had a headache from dealing with her ex. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Speaking of. Tobin, have you done a paternity test for your twins? You never know...they could not be your kids,” Chelsea glanced at Christen, smiling devilishly.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea leaned forward, placing her hand on Tobin’s knee. The woman kept trying to get under Christen’s skin, trying to get a reaction out of her, but so far, she didn’t take the bait. Christen stared at the other woman’s hand, trying not to let her jealousy get the best of her. She didn’t want Chelsea touching Tobin anywhere. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Chelsea, stop. Those kids are mine. Oliver looks exactly like me. There’s no question,” Tobin glared at Chelsea, shaking her off. She reached over, taking Christen’s hand.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You never know, Tobin…” Chelsea shrugged. “You don’t need to waste your time with kids that aren’t yours. You never know what your little angel here was up to.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen spoke up, angry that Chelsea would bring the twins into the situation. They were innocent children after all. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“My twins are Tobin’s. Unlike you, I know who fathered my children and I don’t need multiple paternity tests to prove it.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Christen. Before she could respond, the door to the doctor’s office opened. Tobin let out a sigh of relief. She was surprised that Christen showed such restraint after Chelsea brought up the twins. Christen definitely went into mother bear mode when needed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hello everyone. I’m Dr. Addison Montgomery.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin glanced up at the attractive doctor. The redhead had a smile on her face, despite the tension in the air. The doctor was used to dealing with former couples that didn’t see eye to eye anymore. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Addison smiled. “I remember you, Tobin. You healed up after that fight?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, Doc. I’m pretty much as good as new,” Tobin answered. “Just ready to get these results.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yes, please tell us already,” Chelsea said impatiently. She felt like the result would be positive and she was ready to taunt Tobin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“And, this is my girlfriend, Christen Press,” Tobin introduced Dr. Montgomery to Christen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Addison shook Christen’s hand. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Likewise,” Christen said. The doctor put her nerves at ease with her soothing smile. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Addison motioned toward her office. “If you’ll follow me, I have the results ready.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea stood up, glaring at Tobin. She followed the doctor into the office. Tobin and Christen stood back for a few seconds.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Ready to find out the truth?” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen nodded. “Whatever happens...we’ll deal with it together.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Together,” Tobin repeated. She leaned over, kissing Christen’s lips. “I love you.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I love you, too,” Christen replied. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin gently grabbed Christen’s hand, leading her into the large office. They sat down on the chairs in front of Addison’s mahogany desk, away from Chelsea. The pregnant woman leaned over, smugly smiling over at Christen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Stop,” Tobin whispered harshly to her ex.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Addison cleared her throat, pulling out a manila folder from a desk drawer. The tension from the waiting room now filled the office. She glanced at Tobin and Chelsea, sensing the bitterness between the former couple. Addison remembered her first meeting with Chelsea and how the woman hadn’t kept her distaste for Tobin a secret. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Now, for situations where I sense some animosity, I always present the results in person. That way, no one will be confused or try to say something that’s not true. The future of a child is at stake and there’s no room for games. Do we all understand?” Addison asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin and Chelsea both nodded. Tobin’s knee bobbed up and down, the anxiety getting the best of her. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We understand, Dr. Montgomery. Now, tell us the results so Tobin can step up and start taking care of her child. This time she can’t run away like she did with the other kids,” Chelsea remarked with impatience.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Addison glanced at Tobin and then at Chelsea again. She wasn’t too surprised. She had seen and heard all kinds of stories from couples in this room. Some accused of cheating. Some accused of being deadbeats. Some accused of domestic abuse. Addison had probably heard it all by now so not much fazed her anymore.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I never said I wouldn’t take care of the kid. I just wanted to be sure it was mine. And, I supported my other children,” Tobin defended. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Okay, let’s not get off track here,” Addison pulled out a couple of papers and laid them on the desk in front of Chelsea and Tobin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin glanced over the paper, which looked like a bunch of medical gibberish to her. One column was labeled Halloway child and another column labeled Tobin as the alleged parent. Underneath that were a bunch of numbers and words that didn’t make sense.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Addison pointed to the bottom of the paper. Printed there were the results, which said that the possibility of paternity was zero percent. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“According to the tests, which we ran the results twice to make certain, but Tobin Heath is not the parent of your baby, Ms. Halloway,” Addison revealed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What?!” Chelsea covered her mouth with her hand, shocked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Wait? The baby isn’t mine?” Tobin asked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Addison shook her head. “No. It’s not your child.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Holy shit! Yes!” Tobin jumped out of her chair so fast that it toppled over. She pumped her fist into the air in excitement. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen let out a little laugh, relief flooding her body. She had been prepared to deal with the news either way it went, but the fact that Chelsea wouldn’t be a part of her or her children’s lives made her happy and relieved. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sorry, Doc. I’m just happy with the results. There’s a lot of bad blood between me and Chelsea,” Tobin explained. She picked up the chair and sat back down, feeling a lot more relaxed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“These results can’t be right!” Chelsea argued. She skimmed through the paper, her eyes drawn to the part that said Tobin wasn’t the father.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m sorry, Ms. Halloway, but those are the results. Unfortunately, it didn’t go the way you wanted, but you have another appointment later with Mr. Carson. And, if he’s not the father of your child, we will test whoever else you think it might be,” Addison said in a sympathetic voice. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“This is bullshit! This can’t be right. I know that it’s Tobin’s baby,” Chelsea countered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“The DNA and the science doesn’t lie, Ms. Halloway. Tobin isn’t the parent of your child,” Addison repeated.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea glanced at the paper. In a fit of anger, she hastily grabbed the results and folded it up before stuffing the document in her purse. Everyone watched as Chelsea stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sorry about that, Doc,” Tobin apologized.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Addison shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. That’s not the first storm off I’ve seen. And, it definitely won’t be the last.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin stood up and reached down to help Christen out of her seat.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks a million, Dr. Montgomery. You totally just saved me eighteen years of dealing with Chelsea,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, hopefully, I won’t see you back here,” Addison joked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin will definitely not be back here,” Christen replied with a playful smile.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks again, Doc,” Tobin shook Addison’s hand. She folded up the results and stuck it in her pocket. Now Tobin had proof if Chelsea tried to come at her again with some bogus claim about child support. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You two have a safe trip back home,” Dr. Montgomery said as she walked the young couple to the door. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thank you so much,” Christen gave Addison a hug.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m glad everything worked out. You two go on and live a happy life,” Addison smiled at the young couple and waved to them. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin waited until the door to the office closed before she pulled Christen into a hug, picking her up off the floor. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s not my baby!” Tobin exclaimed, trying to be quiet.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know! I’m so happy!” Christen laughed. She giggled as Tobin twirled her around a couple of times before setting her down on the ground. Tobin leaned over, placing a kiss on Christen’s lips. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I can’t wait to tell everyone. I told Kelley I would call her and tell her the news so she can get ready for her party,” Tobin said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“How much time do we have until our flight’s ready?” Christen asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin glanced at her watch. “A couple of hours. We can get something to eat and head to the hangar.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Good. I just wanna get out of this city,” Christen admitted. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Me too,” Tobin agreed. She texted the good news to Kelley.

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ Tobin: Not my kid!!!!!! _

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ Kelley: Holy shit!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!!!! Now hurry up and get here so we can party! _

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ Tobin: We’ll be there in a few hours. Fuck, I’m so happy. _

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ Kelley: I bet! Congrats dude!! Congrats on not being the baby daddy!!!! _

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Let’s get outta here,” Tobin took hold of Christen’s hand, ready to put the whole ordeal behind her.

______ _ _

______ _ _

The couple walked into an empty hallway where Chelsea stood, waiting for them. Tobin let out an annoyed groan. She was ready for Chelsea to be out of her life already. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What?” Tobin demanded before softening her tone. “What do you want, Chels? The baby isn’t mine. I hope you find out who the father is, though.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea glared at Tobin. “I put up with a lot of shit from you, Tobin and I have nothing to show from it.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin shrugged. “We weren’t right for each other and it was a bad relationship. I hope you find the right person and be happy. I’m sorry if I did anything to hurt you. I really am. But, you gotta move on. I’m going home to my family.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin led Christen past her ex-girlfriend. Chelsea seethed. So far, her master plan was not going the way that she had imagined. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’ll write that article about you,” Chelsea threatened. “It’ll be big news. It’ll be in the magazine. It’ll be on television. You’ll be humiliated. Your career ruined.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen had heard enough. She was done with Chelsea’s games, especially if it would affect her children.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What’s wrong with you?” Christen stormed up to Chelsea. Tobin immediately jumped between the two women, just in case a fight broke out. She didn’t think that would happen, but it was better to be on the safe side. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m just writing a story,” Chelsea challenged. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“A story that’s not true. Tobin told me about you, but I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, I see you’re nothing but a vindictive, entitled...woman,” Christen instantly censored herself. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Too scared?” Chelsea taunted.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No, I just try to set good examples for my children, especially for my daughter. Unlike you…” Christen glared at Chelsea. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin turned to look at her ex. “What do you want, Chelsea?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“For you to take responsibility for my child,” Chelsea answered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin shook her head. “No. Not my kid. You make good money. And, I’m sure your real baby daddy will help out. You don’t need me.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s not that. The Heath name means money, good opportunities, especially now that you’re this big time UFC fighter. It means that my child will be entitled to part of the Heath fortune,” Chelsea explained.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I said no, Chelsea. I only have two children,” Tobin tried to keep her anger in check. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, how about we reach a settlement instead? You pay me a few million and I won’t write anything. I know you’re loaded, Tobin. You’re just one of those crazy people that doesn’t like to flaunt your money,” Chelsea said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No. That money is for my children,” Tobin answered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Then I’m gonna write an article about you, telling everyone that you’re a sexual predator. I’ll find other women who will say what I want them to say,” Chelsea said with a conniving smile.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You can’t do that. Tobin never did anything to hurt anyone. She would never hurt someone like that,” Christen argued.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah, but will people believe Tobin? Do you really want to take that chance? Imagine how people will look at you and your children. Tobin would be ruined in the public opinion,” Chelsea stated.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Write your damn article. I’ll refute whatever you write,” Tobin countered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You can’t do this, Chelsea. You should take your platform and talk to women who are true victims. Use your magazine to help put real predators behind bars. That’s what you should do. Make your son proud,” Christen argued.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You can write what you want, Chels. But, I hope that when the truth comes out that it doesn’t hurt the movement. Because despite whatever you write, I’ll still believe that victims need to be heard and whoever does something like that should be punished,” Tobin added.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea stood unmoved by the couple. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Don’t do this to get back at Tobin. You’re better than that. Think about your son,” Christen tried to steady her emotions. She really wanted to curse Chelsea out, but knew she needed to keep calm.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m still going to write it,” Chelsea reaffirmed. “Just remember Tobin...you could’ve prevented this.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Go ahead. I’ll fight to clear my name, especially since I wouldn’t dream about doing something like that. I mean, I’ve got kids. If anyone ever hurt them like that…” Tobin teared up, thinking about the unthinkable. “If anyone hurt them like that...I would kill that person.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chelsea thought about her son. She thought about people not believing him if someone hurt him. For the first time, Chelsea felt somewhat moved. She reached down, rubbing her belly. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We gotta go, but do whatever you’re gonna do, Chelsea. I wish you the best,” Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand and led her out of the hallway, away from her ex. Chelsea stayed behind and watched the couple walk away, out of her life. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

On the plane ride home, Tobin called her lawyers and informed them about the situation. There wasn’t much that she could do except wait for Chelsea’s next move. A part of Tobin felt that wasn’t the last time that she would encounter Chelsea. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, no matter what happens with Chelsea. No matter what she writes up, I’ll be by your side. I know the truth,” Christen promised. She kissed Tobin’s cheek, happy to be on the way back home to Texas...away from Chelsea. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin rested her head on Christen’s shoulder, taking in her relaxing scent. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Let’s try not to worry about it. We got that trip to Australia for the fight planned. It’ll be great to spend time with you and the kids during fight week,” Tobin said with a yawn.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know. We’re all looking forward to it. End of the school year and then Australia. Even Mom can’t wait.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Only the best for my family,” Tobin grinned. She felt a little better as more miles were put between her and Chelsea.

______ _ _

______ _ _

The rest of the flight, Tobin and Christen took a short nap, hoping that Chelsea was out of their lives for good. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

A few hours later, Tobin knocked on Kelley’s front door. She heard music behind the door and some of her friends' voices. The door swung open as Emily greeted Tobin and Christen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Toby!!!!!!!! You are not the father!!!!!” Emily yelled as everyone else cheered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin!! Congratulations!! You’re not stuck with crazy for the next eighteen years!” Kelley slurred. She drunkenly leaped into Tobin’s arms. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Woah, Kelley. How much did you drink?” Tobin stumbled back a few steps, trying to keep her friend upright.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kelley laughed. “I’m just soooo happy for you, dude. Man, I’m glad the kid ain’t yours. Only Chris can have your babies.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Alright, Kel. Let’s get you some water,” Tobin helped Kelley into the house, where everyone else waited. Their usual friend group sat in the living room, ready to celebrate the good news. Everyone, except Ali, had a drink in hand. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Way to go, Tobin!” Megan said as she pulled Tobin into a hug.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Kelley handed Tobin a red solo cup, full of some mystery liquid. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What’s this?” Tobin asked. She sniffed the drink which smelled loaded with alcohol.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Trash can punch. It’s got vodka, everclear. Some other stuff. All the good shit,” Kelley answered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m good, Kelley. I’ll just take a beer. I can’t really drink...I’ve gotta drive home later,” Tobin gave the cup back to Kelley. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh, yeah. No drinking and driving! Here you go, Chris,” Kelley handed the drink to Christen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen took a small sip from the cup, not sure what to expect since she wasn’t a big drinker. Instead, the drink tasted like fruit punch so Christen took another longer sip. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Ashlyn appeared with a beer, giving it to Tobin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh! This is also a party to celebrate Ali and Ashlyn!! Baby on board!!” Lindsey shouted, patting Ali’s belly. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin hugged Ashlyn, almost lifting her off the floor. “Dude!! Congrats on the baby! I’m so happy for you! That’s so awesome!”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks! We’re so excited. And, congrats on not being the parent,” Ashlyn said with a huge grin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tell me about it,” Tobin grinned. “Still might have to deal with Chelsea, though.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Why?” Megan asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin sat down on the couch and told Megan, Lindsey, Kelley, and Ashlyn about what happened with Chelsea and the threat about an article. Lindsey let out a low whistle. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fuck, can she do that shit?” Lindsey wondered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, I can’t really stop her. If she does move forward, then I can sue for defamation. Basically a bunch of legal shit that my lawyers can handle,” Tobin said. “I’m gonna try not to worry too much.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’ll drink to that,” Ashlyn tapped her beer bottle against Tobin’s before taking a long drink.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Meanwhile, Christen sat out on the patio with Emily, Alex, and Ali, telling them about the whole Chelsea situation and what went down at the doctor’s office. Christen had already refilled her cup, steadily taking drink after drink. And before that, Kelley had offered her another cup. She felt a little tipsy, but nothing too serious yet. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Wow, what a bitch!” Alex complained. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know, right?” Christen laughed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I mean I’m tempted to find her and hit her myself, so Tobin won’t get into trouble,” Alex replied.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You can’t hit a pregnant woman!” Emily busted out laughing and Christen couldn’t help but join in. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“She kinda deserves it, though,” Ali added. “We all know Tobin wouldn’t do something like that. I mean she used to beat up guys in school who wouldn’t leave us alone or made us uncomfortable.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I mean I’m not Tobin’s biggest fan right now, and even I know she wouldn’t hurt anyone. Chelsea’s just a vindictive bitch,” Alex added. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“God….Tobin’s sooo hot….” Christen randomly said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Ali laughed. “How many drinks have you had?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Just a couple,” Christen happily took another gulp. “But, I’m so happy for you, Ali! You’re gonna be a great mom. I can’t wait to meet my little niece or nephew.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks, Chris. I just didn’t want to be disrespectful or make you feel weird after what happened,” Ali replied.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen threw her arms around her friend. “It’s okay, Ali. I’ll be alright and I dealt with it. I love you soooo much. I love you alllll sooo much.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Awwww, we love you, Chris,” Emily jumped up and hugged Christen. “Don’t worry about Chelsea. We’ve got your back!” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Okay, you’ve definitely had way too much,” Ali said to Christen. “Let’s get you back to Tobin.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Okay!” Christen downed the rest of her drink.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“And no more for you. You’re definitely not used to drinking so much,” Alex took the red cup away from Christen.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“But, it tastes like fruit punch. I want more,” Christen complained.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah, and it’s super loaded with alcohol. I saw Kelley mix it all up earlier,” Alex threw away the cup. “Come on.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen stood up and quickly stumbled into Alex after a few steps.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Woah! Easy there,” Alex said with an amused smile. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I love you, Alex. You’re so…amazing,” Christen giggled.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh, yeah!! Christen’s totally wasted!” Emily shouted. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sonny! Shut up! You’ll wake up the neighbors,” Ali reprimanded her younger friend with a grin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh, right! Sorry!” Emily shushed herself. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Ali and Alex helped Christen walk into the house with Emily following close behind. Christen stumbled into the living room where Tobin sat on the couch, talking about some funny military stories. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin! Christen’s pretty wasted,” Alex announced to the room.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What?” Tobin stood up.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin! Christen’s totally wasted!” Emily repeated loudly. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen immediately crashed into Tobin. The alpha kept her from toppling over onto the ground. Christen laughed, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s waist, squeezing her tight. Tobin realized pretty quickly that her girlfriend was really drunk.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I think you’ve had enough to drink. How many have you had?” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen shrugged. “I dunno….”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen leaned over, passionately kissing Tobin on the lips. Tobin tasted the liquor and the punch on her lips. Kelley let out a whistle and Tobin pulled away from the kiss.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Get it, Tobs!” Lindsey wiggled her eyebrows. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“How many?” Tobin repeated.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Don’t know,” Christen giggled. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Uhhhh...maybe like three or four? I mean I kinda kept handing them to her. I didn’t think she was drinking so fast,” Kelley sheepishly said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks a lot, O’Hara. You know that Chris barely drinks,” Tobin said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen busted out laughing and pointing at Megan, who had no idea what she did that was so funny.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You’re so funny, Megan!! God, you’re freakin’ hilarious!” Christen couldn’t stop laughing like she had seen the funniest thing ever.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I don’t know what I did, but I’m glad you’re amused,” Megan chuckled. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“At least she’s a happy drunk, right?” Ashlyn grinned. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The friend group had never really seen Christen get drunk before. Usually, she only had one drink or didn’t even have any alcohol at their get-togethers. Everyone seemed amused by drunk Christen’s carefree antics. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin, you should take Christen home. She needs to sleep it off,” Alex said. “She’s gonna have a killer hangover in the morning.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No! I don’t wanna go home. I’m totally not drunk! I wanna dance!” Christen whined, practically jumping into Tobin’s arms, almost tripping over herself.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Woah, babe. Careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Tobin caught her girlfriend in time before she fell. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Dance with me!” Christen started to move with the music that played in the background.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We’ll dance later, I promise. Right now, we need to get you to bed,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go to bed,” Christen pouted. Everyone snickered, knowing that she was going to be a handful for Tobin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know, but you need some sleep. You’ve had a long day,” Tobin tried to convince Christen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen giggled as she grabbed Emily’s cup and drank as much as she could before Tobin hurriedly stopped her. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Woah! That’s enough, Christen! You’re gonna pass out or get sick in the car,” Tobin said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Good luck, Heath!” Kelley laughed. She found drunk Christen very entertaining.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks,” Tobin muttered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“God, Tobin…when we get home, can you put that big dick in me?” Christen innocently asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Everyone started to laugh since Christen was the type who kept her sex life private. The only person who knew any details about that aspect of her life was Alex because they were best friends. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin turned to her friends, a cocky smile on her face. “Well, she’s not wrong. It is an impressive size.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah...yeah...quit bragging,” Kelley said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Alex stepped forward. “Take her home and put her to bed already.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Alright, don’t worry. I’m gonna take her home and let her sleep it off,” Tobin said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Need help?” Megan asked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Nah, I should be alright,” Tobin shook her head.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin carefully led Christen to the Camaro after the drunk woman hugged all her friends goodbye. There was a moment when Christen leaned too much on Emily, almost sending the two down onto the floor. After finally waving to everyone, Tobin helped Christen into the car and buckled up her seatbelt. Christen instantly played with the radio, trying to find a song. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She found a popular pop song and turned up the volume. Tobin settled into the driver’s seat and shook her head, amused by how cute and carefree Christen was in that moment.

______ _ _

______ _ _

On the way home, Christen loudly sang song after song that came on the radio, windows down so the wind blew in her hair. Tobin reached over, claiming Christen’s hand, keeping an eye on the intoxicated woman. She was surprised that Christen hadn’t gotten sick yet from all the liquor she had ingested. Tobin smiled, enjoying Christen’s carefree spirit, and falling more in love with her. She realized in that moment that she never wanted to live without Christen’s beautiful smile.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin arrived at the Heath house a few minutes later. There was no way that she was taking a very drunk Christen back to the Press home. Plus, this way her girlfriend could get some much needed sleep without being woken up by the twins in the morning. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin parked the car in the driveway and glanced over at Christen. The intoxicated woman continued to sing along to the radio, swaying drunkenly in her seat.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Alright, babe. We’re gonna get you inside and into bed,” Tobin instructed as Christen pouted, clearly not pleased with the plan.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fine. But, I’m not happy,” Christen crossed her arms in front of her chest, showing Tobin her displeasure. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin chuckled as she stepped out of the car. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin helped Christen out of the car, walking her up the porch steps to the front door. Christen stumbled into the wall while Tobin quickly unlocked the door. Christen swayed back and forth as Tobin guided her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Christen instantly fell into bed, trying to pull Tobin on top of her.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I want you right now, Tobin. Please….” Christen begged. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Nope. You’re way too drunk,” Tobin denied. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What??? No, I’m not…just a few minutes,” Christen reached down, stroking Tobin through her jeans.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin shook her head. “No, babe. You’re way too drunk and I’ll feel like a creep. Maybe tomorrow if you feel like it.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Please?? Just a few minutes. It’ll only take you like a couple of minutes...right?” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Nope. Not happening and I totally last longer than a couple of minutes...usually,” Tobin said with an amused laugh. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fine. Is it okay if we go to sleep then?” Christen asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Of course. I’m pretty tired too,” Tobin replied.

______ _ _

______ _ _

She kicked off her jeans, leaving on her boxer briefs, and pulled on a tank top. Tobin helped Christen change into some night clothes and handed her some aspirin.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hopefully, that will keep the hangover to a minimum tomorrow,” Tobin gave Christen a bottle of water, watching as she took a big gulp. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen placed the bottle on the nightstand. “I don’t feel so good...hold me?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin slid into bed and turned off the light. Christen snuggled close to Tobin, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I love you, Tobin.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I love you too, Christen.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen sighed with content. “I’m ready to move in with you. I wanna wake up every morning with you and fall asleep in your arms every night. I want our babies to be raised by both of us under the same roof. I want allll that, Tobin.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We’ll see if you remember all this in the morning because that’s what I want also. I’ll fix up the twins’ rooms and everything,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Definitely what I want…” Christen whispered before she fell into a deep sleep. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin sighed happily, closing her eyes. She couldn’t wait until Christen and the twins moved in with her. She was ready to start life with her family, not taking for granted the second chance that she had been given. Tobin pushed Chelsea and her threats to the back of her mind, instead thinking about happiness and laughter filling her empty home. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

About two weeks later, Tobin lugged a heavy box up the stairs of the Heath household. Oliver followed close behind, carrying another cardboard moving box. Harley meanwhile, ran up and down the flight of stairs in a bundle of energy.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Harley! Quit!” Oliver playfully ordered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin laughed as the dog ignored the little boy and ran onto the second floor of the home, charging into Olivia’s room. They heard little shouts from Olivia, getting after Harley for messing up her stuffed animal collection. Tobin shook her head in amusement, already figuring out that living with her kids was an adventure. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Today was moving day for the twins and Christen. Tobin had spent the last couple of weeks fixing up the twins’ rooms with help from Kelley and Ashlyn. Oliver wanted a typical boys’ room with bunk beds for when his friends spent the night. Meanwhile, Olivia had chosen a space theme, so Tobin spent a few hours painting various planets on the walls and making it look like a galaxy. The little girl instantly fell in love with her new room, especially when Tobin showed her the glow in the dark stars that she painted on the ceiling.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin didn’t stop there. She painted the master bedroom the colors that Christen picked and cleared out one of the guest rooms so that her girlfriend could have her own office for work. Tobin also added a lot of plants around the house because she knew how much Christen loved plants. Christen appreciated the effort that Tobin put in for their family, feeling like she had made the right choice to move in. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Cody and Stacy were a little sad that their daughter and grandchildren were moving out, but they knew that it was something that would’ve happened eventually. Plus, the Heath house was only a couple of minutes away. They were proud that Tobin and Christen were taking the next step together. Now, Stacy waited patiently for Tobin to ask Christen to marry her. She was more than ready to start planning a wedding with her daughter. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“This looks like a good spot,” Tobin placed the box on the floor of Oliver’s room with a heavy thud. She pulled off her hat and wiped the sweat off her forehead, before placing it back on. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Good spot,” Oliver put the box down. He mimicked Tobin’s actions, taking off his hat and wiping his forehead, before covering up his messy hair again. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver glanced over at Tobin and noticed that she was standing with her arms crossed. He instantly shadowed her, standing to his full height, crossing his arms. Tobin grinned when she realized what he was doing. Oliver was definitely her mini-me. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“So, Ollie, which bookcase do you want all these comic books?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver glanced between the two bookcases in his room, before pointing. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“That one!” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Totally what I was thinking,” Tobin agreed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin spent the next few minutes arranging the comic books on the shelf with her son. Oliver loved his bunk bed and marveled at the superhero posters on his wall. The room and new toys were cool, but he was mostly happy about living with both of his parents. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Looks like your room is done, little man. High five!” Tobin stood up and held her hand out. Oliver jumped up and eagerly slapped it. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin glanced around the tidy room. Oliver had put up all his clothes, rearranged his Lego sets and books. Oliver had asked for painting supplies so Tobin set up an easel and some paints for him. She hoped that he would be into art like she had been in her younger years. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen appeared in the doorway. “Olivia’s all done with her room. And your room looks awesome, Ollie. You did such a good job.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks, Mommy. Toby helped me,” Oliver ran forward, hugging his mother. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Come on, Ollie. Let’s check out Livvy’s room,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

The little boy ran ahead of his parents, charging into his sister’s room. Christen pulled Tobin behind a few paces.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“The kids are so happy. I love you,” Christen said. She leaned over, kissing Tobin’s lips.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I love you too,” Tobin replied, beyond happy.

______ _ _

______ _ _

After checking out Olivia’s room, Tobin ordered pizza for dinner, much to twins’ delight. After dinner, Tobin ran around the yard, chased by the kids and Harley as Christen watched from the back porch. Christen felt her heart swell at the sight in front of her. This had been what she wanted all along...for Tobin to help raise their children. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Woah!” Tobin laughed as Olivia tackled her to the ground, jumping on her stomach. Oliver joined in on the dogpile while an excited Harley barked in circles.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We got you, Toby! You’re it!” Olivia gleefully shouted.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You guys totally got me. I surrender,” Tobin said with a big grin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin gently pushed the twins off her, before she clapped both kids on the back.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“And now, you guys are it again!” Tobin yelled out before she took off into another run.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey! That’s not fair! Come on, Olivia! Let’s get her again!” Oliver led the charge as the twins chased after Tobin. Christen laughed when Harley tripped up Tobin, causing her to fall down again. The kids instantly tackled her, giving no mercy.

______ _ _

______ _ _

After running around for a few more minutes, Christen announced that it was the twins’ bath and bedtimes. The children voiced their displeasure, but ultimately followed their mother into the house with Harley. Tobin went to the garage to check on her motorcycle, making sure that it was in working order. The weather was warmer, meaning that Tobin could take the chopper out more. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

As she inspected the motorcycle, Tobin thought about Chelsea. A couple of weeks had gone by since their confrontation. Her lawyers hadn’t heard anything from her ex or the magazine that she worked for. Tobin told Christen’s parents about the whole ordeal that went down in Los Angeles. They both supported her, hoping that no article would show up on the news. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin was still deep in thought when Christen found her in the garage, checking the engine on the motorcycle. She could tell that Tobin’s mind was miles away from her task.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Christen asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin glanced over at Christen, realizing that she wasn’t alone anymore. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Just Chelsea. I’m waiting for something from her. I know she’s up to something,” Tobin answered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, whatever happens, we’ll deal with it.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know. Come here,” Tobin leaned against the motorcycle and pulled Christen close. “The kids in bed?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah. They’ll probably fall asleep quick. They had a busy day,” Christen said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin buried her face in Christen’s neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Somehow, Christen always managed to make everything better. Just her presence alone was enough to calm Tobin down. Christen ran her fingers through Tobin’s hair, a whimper escaping from her lips when Tobin teasingly kissed her sensitive skin.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin…” Christen whispered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Want me to stop?” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No...make me yours,” Christen consented. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin gripped Christen’s hips, turning her around, forcing her to lean over the motorcycle. Christen felt her pulse quicken as Tobin swiftly pulled down her shorts. She moaned when Tobin thrust against her, ready. Just as Christen was about to beg for Tobin to take her, she heard the unzipping of jeans. Tobin's cock teasingly rubbed her wet pussy.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Try not to be too loud," Tobin ordered. She guided her cock to Christen’s pussy. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin roughly penetrated Christen, not allowing any time to adjust to her large size. The desperate urgency between the couple filled the air as Tobin thrust into Christen, filling her to the brim with each stroke.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin groaned against Christen’s ear. " You love it when I fuck that pussy, don't you?"

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Yes…” Christen whimpered, pushing her hips back to meet Tobin's. The world around Christen disappeared as Tobin's thrusts grew in strength and power. Tobin reached around, rubbing Christen’s clit and within seconds Christen moaned out in ecstasy.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Oh fuck..." Christen cried out as her body became overloaded with pleasure. The harder Tobin thrust, the more Christen lost herself. Christen started to lose any remaining grasp on reality as Tobin sped up. The only sounds heard were Tobin's focused grunts and Christen’s quiet incoherent moans. Christen’s wet body welcomed Tobin's hard thickness deeper and deeper. Christen begged Tobin to take her further, harder, faster.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen couldn’t hold back the cry when she came, pleasure invading her senses. Her body shook with bliss as her pussy clamped down on Tobin’s dick. Tobin came a few seconds later, filling up Christen with her seed. She knew she should’ve pulled out, but it had felt so good and she couldn’t stop herself. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin caught her breath as she relaxed on Christen for a few seconds before gently pulling out. Tobin placed soft kisses on Christen’s neck, before pulling up her own jeans and zipping up. Tobin then lovingly helped Christen get dressed, making sure to give her a kiss whenever she could in the process.

______ _ _

______ _ _

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Tobin asked with concern. She had lost herself in the moment and wasn't sure if Christen got hurt in the process. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

"It was a good kind of hurt," Christen lazily yawned. She leaned against Tobin, closing her eyes and resting her head on the alpha’s shoulder. Tobin held her close for a few minutes before deciding that they should head to bed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“How was that for a quickie?” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Amazing,” Christen said with a smile. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The couple cleaned up in the shower and enjoyed each other again for the next couple of hours. After Christen had fallen asleep, Tobin got out of bed and checked to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. She had a family to protect, after all. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

After making sure that everything was locked, Tobin checked on the twins. Both slept soundly in their beds, dead to the world. Tobin felt overwhelmed with emotion, never imagining that she would have her family under one roof. She knew her parents would’ve been proud and happy for her. Tobin went to bed that night feeling like her life was finally complete.

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

A couple of days later, Tobin sat with the twins in an exam room with Dr. Alex Morgan. It was time for the children to get the next round of immunizations that were required for school and Christen wanted it done early so they weren’t rushing at the start of the next school year. Christen had to work late that day, so Tobin picked up the kids from school and took them to the hospital where Alex worked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Alex prepared the immunizations that the twins needed. Oliver and Olivia glanced nervously at the shots. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh, I hate giving them shots. Last year, both of them cried and wouldn’t go near me for a few days,” Alex recalled.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin let out a laugh. “Well, hopefully, this year won’t be too traumatic.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“And, when they were babies and had to get their shots. Pretty sure me and Christen cried with them,” Alex said as she looked over the paperwork to make sure everything was in order. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hopefully I don’t cry,” Tobin said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Okay, who wants to go first?” Alex asked the twins. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver and Olivia both glanced at one another, a bit uneasy. After a few seconds, Oliver raised his hand. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’ll go first,” Oliver relented. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You wanna sit on Toby’s lap?” Alex asked. She knew that sometimes having a parent close helped kids cope with the pain of getting their immunizations.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver nodded.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Come here, little man,” Tobin patted her lap. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The little boy jumped on Tobin’s lap, sitting as close to her as he could. Olivia stood to the side, closing her eyes. She hated needles and already felt panic at the thought of getting a shot.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Alright, Ollie. This is gonna sting a little bit, but it’ll be over quick, okay?” Alex tried to comfort the little boy.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Why do we have to get shots?” Oliver asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Alex cleaned up a spot on his upper arm with a cleaning wipe. “You get shots so you’re protected from really bad illnesses that make you really sick.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’d rather get sick,” Oliver complained.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin and Alex both laughed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’ll be alright, buddy. Just close your eyes,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver closed his eyes and Olivia reached over to hold his hand. Alex gave him the first shot and quickly put a superhero bandaid on it. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Ouch!” Oliver hissed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

His eyes watered for a second before he blinked away the tears. Alex swiftly moved to his other arm and administered the other shot. Oliver hissed again, but stayed steady. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“See? That didn’t hurt that much, did it?” Tobin asked her son.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It still hurt,” Oliver said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Here, you get a lollipop and a sticker for being so brave,” Alex handed Oliver a green lollipop and a Batman sticker. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver hopped off Tobin’s lap. Olivia’s heart started to quicken when she realized that it was her turn.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I don’t wanna get a shot. Please Toby….” Olivia almost begged, already in tears.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin frowned. “I know it’s scary, Princess. But, I’ll be right here with you. It’ll be over really quick.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“And you get a lollipop and a sticker when it’s done,” Alex tried to sweeten the deal for the little girl. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Olivia reluctantly climbed onto Tobin’s lap. She hid her little face in Tobin’s shirt, trying not to cry. Alex felt her heart break, but knew that the shots needed to be done.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Okay, Livvy. I’m sorry, baby girl,” Alex apologized before she put the shot in the little girl’s arm. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Owwww!” Olivia instantly started to cry and held onto Tobin. Oliver felt horrible for his sister and reached over to hold her hand.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s okay, Livvy. Don’t cry…” Oliver soothed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, Princess...just one more and then you’re done. Awww it’s okay, sweetie,” Tobin comforted. She rubbed Olivia’s back, trying to comfort her crying daughter 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Alex quickly gave Olivia the other shot, making the little girl cry harder. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Okay! You’re done! You were so brave, Livvy,” Alex leaned over, kissing the little girl’s cheek.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Mean Aunt Alex…” Olivia sniffled.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Aww...I’m so sorry, baby,” Alex apologized, running her fingers through Olivia’s soft hair.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“At least the trauma’s over now,” Tobin jokingly said. Olivia clung to her, the little girl’s cries quietening down after Alex gave her a lollipop and sticker. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Do you guys want ice cream?” Alex asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Both twins nodded their heads.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin, take them out for ice cream,” Alex instructed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Don’t worry, I will. My babies were pretty brave today. If I got a shot, I would’ve cried too,” Tobin grinned. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Alex filled out the needed paperwork and hugged the twins goodbye. Olivia was a little apprehensive about her aunt, but in the end, she allowed Alex to hug her. Tobin took the twins out for some ice cream and then went home. There she gave the twins some children’s Motrin for the sore pain in their arms. Olivia was needy, only wanting to be held by Tobin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

When Christen arrived home a couple of hours later, she found Tobin on the couch, watching cartoons with the twins and Harley. Only Harley jumped up to greet her at the door. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, babe. Twins are kinda mellow because of the Motrin,” Tobin stood up, giving Christen a kiss.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Everything went okay?” Christen asked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“There was some crying, but they were pretty brave and strong. They take after their mother, after all,” Tobin grinned. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I guess I’ll get dinner started. Thank you for taking them,” Christen leaned over, kissing Tobin’s cheek.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin shook her head. “Nah, babe. Sit down and get some rest. I’ll cook something for dinner real quick. Relax.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Mommy….” Olivia held up her arms, wanting her mother.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“See? The twins want you. Don’t worry, I got dinner,” Tobin motioned for Christen to sit down.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You’re too sweet,” Christen said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You deserve only the best,” Tobin replied with a smile.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen sat down between the twins and they instantly cuddled against her. She heard Tobin in the kitchen, pulling out some pots and pans. Christen rested her head against the couch, feeling so content. Part of her still couldn’t believe that this was her life now. If someone had told her a year ago, that she would be living with Tobin and they would be so happy together, she wouldn’t have believed them. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She pulled her twins closer, her heart so full of happiness. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

**A few days later…..**

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey! Oliver, you know better than to mess with the weights. It’ll hurt if it lands on you,” Tobin said in a stern voice.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sorry, Toby,” Oliver apologized. He stepped away from the weight plates and even Harley took a few steps back. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Same goes for you, Olivia,” Tobin glanced at her daughter. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The little girl stepped away from the dumbbells, a guilty look on her face. She and her brother only wanted to lift some weights so they could be strong like Tobin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Earlier that day, Tobin picked up the twins from school since Christen had a few last minute parent-teacher conferences to conduct. Tobin had about two weeks before the big Sam Kerr fight in Australia. She spent most of her day in the gym training with her coaches. During the evening, she lifted weights in her home gym. It was a strict schedule that Tobin had to keep. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

After picking up the twins, Tobin assisted with the little homework they had. The kids helped her clean up the house and do some laundry so Christen could relax after work. The twins were excited that they only had one week of school left and then the trip to Australia. They couldn’t wait to see Tobin fight in person and cheer her on. Plus, Tobin’s birthday was the day before the fight. The twins couldn’t wait to celebrate with her and give her the gifts they had bought. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Now, Tobin lifted weights in the home gym. The twins were supposed to keep themselves occupied with their tablets, but every now and then, they would get curious about the dumbbells. Tobin started to get frustrated every time she had to stop her workout to remind the twins to leave the weights alone. Tobin took a deep breath and kept her cool, resuming her lifting routine.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Suddenly, there was a loud, deafening crash on the other side of the room. Tobin dropped her barbell and ran to where the twins were, expecting the worst. Oliver and Olivia stood around a bunch of fallen weight plates.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What the hell happened?! Didn’t I tell you two to leave the weights alone? This is why you don’t play with them. Are you okay?” Tobin admonished the twins. She knelt down, checking the kids over for any injuries. Luckily, they were only a little shaken and unharmed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver glanced at the ground. “We only wanted to lift weights like you. We’re sorry.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You could’ve gotten really hurt! I told you both to leave the weights alone, didn’t I? Why didn’t you listen?” Tobin asked, trying to keep her anger in check. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin was pretty easy going most of the time and it took a lot to anger her, but she did have a temper. After leaving the military, her temper was harder to control at times, but she managed. She took a deep breath since the twins were already sad. Tobin wanted to spank both of them for not listening, but she knew Christen didn’t believe in spanking and deep down, Tobin didn’t either. Her own father had practiced military drills and spanking as a disciplinary tool for her growing up. Tobin reasoned that it couldn’t be too bad since she turned out fine. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sorry, Toby. We won’t do it again,” Olivia said. She started to cry, messily wiping away her tears. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The twins had never seen Tobin so upset at them before. They didn’t know how to react, both staring at the ground, afraid to look at her. Even Harley slowly sulked out of the room, trying not to make any noise.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Why didn’t you listen before?” Tobin firmly questioned.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver shrugged. “I don’t know…”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“That’s not a good answer,” Tobin repeated the words that her father had said to her many times during her childhood. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I want Mommy…” Olivia cried, her tears more steady.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Your mother’s not here, and I still want an answer to my question. You could’ve really gotten hurt,” Tobin frustratingly said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sorry, Toby,” Oliver apologized in a small voice. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin let out an irritated sigh. “Alright, time for military drills. Time for you two to listen. Thirty push-ups.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thirty? In gym, we only have to do ten,” Oliver complained.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, you should’ve listened then, huh?” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver didn’t say anything. He and his sister got down on the floor and did the thirty push-ups as Tobin counted. She made them run a few laps around the yard and then perform a couple of military drills 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Go to your rooms and think about what you did,” Tobin ordered the twins. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yes, Toby,” both twins answered sadly. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver led Olivia into the living room and up the stairs to their bedrooms. He gave her a hug, hoping that she wouldn’t cry as much. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Don’t worry. Mommy will be home soon. Toby’s always in a better mood when she’s home,” Oliver said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Ollie...what if we made Toby so mad that she leaves us again?” Olivia asked through tears. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver had never thought about the possibility of Tobin leaving the family again. Now that Olivia brought it up, he became scared. Tobin had been really upset with them. Was she mad enough to leave again? Were they so bad that Tobin didn’t want them anymore? Oliver didn’t want Tobin to walk away. Just the thought made him tear up. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“She can’t leave, right?” Oliver wondered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Olivia shrugged sadly. Just then, the front door opened and the twins heard their mother’s soothing voice. Their saving grace. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, everyone, I’m home. I missed you all,” Christen called out. Only Harley showed up at the front door. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She wondered where Tobin and the twins were at, setting her stuff down on the counter. The twins ran down the stairs, rushing into their mother, hugging her legs. Christen was surprised that they were both crying.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We made Toby really mad!” Oliver cried.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Toby’s gonna leave us because she doesn’t love us anymore,” Olivia said through rushing tears. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What are you talking about?” Christen questioned. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Through their heart wrenching sobs, the twins told Christen about what happened in the gym. Oliver did most of the explaining, telling his mother about the punishment that Tobin had dealt out and how mad she was at them. Christen knew that she needed to talk to Tobin without the kids around.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen knelt down to hug her babies. “Hey, Toby’s not gonna leave and she loves you two so much. Just sometimes people get upset.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“But, she was really mad,” Olivia cried. “We don’t want her to leave again. Please tell her to stay, Mommy. Tell her we’ll be really good and we’ll listen.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen felt her heart break at how worried the twins were about Tobin taking off again. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“She’s not gonna leave, sweetie. I’m gonna go talk to Toby. Why don’t you two watch cartoons and get a snack to eat,” Christen comforted the twins. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

After making sure that the twins were preoccupied with some cartoons and a snack, Christen made her way downstairs to the gym. The home gym was located in the basement, which also doubled as Tobin’s man cave, where there was a television set-up with a private bar. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen spotted Tobin by the weights, doing push-up after push-up. She looked focused, her face emotionless, sweat dripping onto the floor.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What happened? The twins were crying when I got home,” Christen said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“They weren’t listening is what happened and could’ve gotten hurt,” Tobin answered. She stopped her exercise and sat on the floor, glancing up at Christen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“So, you thought it was appropriate to make a couple of six year-olds do some military drills?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“At least I didn’t spank them. They’re fine,” Tobin shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “We talked about this, Tobin. When the twins get in trouble or don’t listen, then we talk to them about why they need to listen and we set boundaries. We take away privileges like TV or the tablet. Or even put them in time out.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, that didn’t exactly work. They didn’t listen and almost got hurt,” Tobin argued.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know that sometimes they can be a handful, but you need to reassure them that you aren’t mad at them. They can be overly sensitive about that,” Christen said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin didn’t say anything.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen continued. “We talked about it and agreed that was what we would do when the twins got in trouble. You can’t just go and change the punishments. They need consistency. And, quite frankly, I’m not comfortable with you treating our kids like little soldiers.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin scoffed. “The twins are fine.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“They aren’t fine, Tobin. They’re upstairs right now, crying and thinking that you’re gonna leave us again because you got so mad at them,” Christen replied

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin let out a sigh. She felt like a horrible parent. She didn’t mean to make her kids feel that way. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“They’re good kids and most of the time they listen. But, you can’t do that again, Tobin. The way I’ve dealt with discipline for the last six years has worked for my children,” Christen said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh, there you go again,” Tobin spat out.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What do you mean?” Christen asked, genuinely confused about her partner’s outburst. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You’re always gonna throw that in my face, aren’t you? That the twins are yours because you’ve been there. Well, I’m here now, Christen. These are my kids too,” Tobin jumped up, trying to stay calm. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, you’re not just gonna waltz in here and change their discipline on a whim. They need structure,” Christen argued. “And, that’s not what I meant and you know it, Tobin. You need to stay down here and calm down.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Whatever,” Tobin replied. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s not whatever, Tobin. The twins are seriously crying and afraid that you’re gonna leave again. They think that they made you so mad, that you’ll be gone in the morning,” Christen chastised.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin’s shoulders sagged. She stuffed her hands inside her pockets and inwardly cursed herself.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I didn't mean to make them think that. I was just pissed that they wouldn’t listen,” Tobin explained.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well now, they think that you don’t love them anymore. Those were Olivia’s exact words,” Christen said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Chris. I should’ve controlled my anger better,” Tobin apologized.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah, you should’ve. Stay down here for a while and I’ll calm the twins down,” Christen glanced at Tobin before disappearing up the stairs.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin heard the door slam and knew that Christen was upset with her. She didn’t blame her. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Way to fuck up, Heath,” Tobin said to herself. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She took a quick shower in the small bathroom that was attached to her man cave, and changed into some clean clothes. Tobin flopped down on the couch, drank a protein shake, and flipped through the channels on the television. She had already calmed down, but she knew that Christen needed some space. Tobin settled on a soccer game and eventually fell asleep. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Meanwhile, Christen tried to get the twins to calm down. They snuggled with her on the couch, waiting for Tobin to re-emerge from the basement, but a couple of hours went by. She texted Tobin, but heard nothing from her. The twins were worried and Christen didn’t blame them. Even though things were going mostly great, a part of Christen was still afraid that Tobin would decide that family life was too much and walk away. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen still remembered all those years ago, the first time that Tobin left. She tried to not think about that horrible day, but right now, the memories kept rushing to her, unable to stop…

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

**About seven years ago…**

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen sat on her bed, trying to keep her tears at bay. She glanced at the three pregnancy tests that all read positive. She contemplated taking another test, but knew that the result would be the same. The teenager was at a loss of what to do. Christen still had a year left of high school and Tobin would be leaving soon for boot camp.

______ _ _

______ _ _

She knew in her heart that she couldn’t terminate the pregnancy. Christen was all for women’s right to choose, but for her, she wouldn’t be able to go through with it. It would be hard, but she believed that she and Tobin could raise a family together. She didn’t want to believe that Tobin would just walk away. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Suddenly, Christen heard someone coming up the stairs. She quickly threw the tests under her bed and wiped her tears away. Tobin barged into the room, holding a piece of paper. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I got into the Marines! I leave for boot camp in a couple of weeks,” Tobin announced. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin was happy that she had been accepted into the Marines. A few weeks before high school graduation, all the young men and alphas took a physical and written test to determine which branch they would serve their mandatory military service. Tobin was excited to serve in the Marines like her father had done. Plus, the Marines had better pay and benefits. The only drawback was that after her five year contract, Tobin would be enrolled for five into the reserves. That meant that she could be called to action any time during those five years, but it rarely happened so Tobin wasn’t too concerned.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We can totally do the long distance relationship thing, Chris. I’ll write to you while I’m in boot camp and I’ll try to call you whenever I deploy. You can go to college and play soccer...maybe even make the national team. After I get out, we can get married and start a family. We can totally do this,” Tobin said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen burst into tears, listening to Tobin’s plan for their lives. Tobin instantly became concerned. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Christen, what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?” Tobin frantically asked, holding her girlfriend’s hands. If someone had hurt Christen then she was determined to make things right.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen shook her head. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What’s wrong?” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin...I’m pregnant,” Christen said through sobs.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin instantly let go of Christen’s hands, causing her to cry harder.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What?!? How??” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen gave her a look. “How do you think?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know that. I’m just...wow. I didn’t expect this,” Tobin jumped up and paced around the room. “Are you sure?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I took three tests. They all showed positive.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin thought about it for a moment. “There’s only one thing we can do, Christen.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We gotta terminate. We’re too young to raise a kid. You’re still in high school. I’m going to the Marines. I was willing to do the whole long distance thing, but this...I can’t. I’m not ready to have a kid,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I can’t do that, Tobin. I can’t get rid of our baby,” Christen cried. “I know it’ll be hard, but we can make it work. Our parents can help.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No, Christen. I don’t want a kid. I’m not ready to be saddled down,” Tobin firmly replied.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You would just leave me?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin took a deep breath. “Yeah. If you don’t terminate. I can’t have a child, Chris. We’re barely adults!”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen covered her face with her hands and started to sob, her shoulders shaking. Tobin wanted nothing more than to hold her, but she kept her distance. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Come on, Christen. I’ll take you to Planned Parenthood in Dallas and we’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you afterwards. I’ll pay for it so our parents won’t find out. Then, we can go on with our lives together…” Tobin almost begged. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen shook her head. “I can’t…”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Then it’s over between us,” Tobin said. She tried to keep the emotions off her face, even though her heart was breaking. She wasn’t ready for a child.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You don’t mean that. Please, Tobin….please…I need you,” Christen pleaded.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You have a choice. Me or the baby.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin...you can’t do that,” Christen sobbed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I can. I’m not ready for a baby. It’s bad enough that I’ll have to pay child support if you decide to keep it,” Tobin coldly replied. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“How am I supposed to do this on my own?” Christen asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin shrugged. “Figure it out.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

She felt like a complete jerk, standing there in front of Christen. Tobin wanted to rush forward, wrap her arms around Christen and protect her, but she continued to show no emotions as the girl cried. Tobin wasn’t going to change her mind about a child.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen shook her head. “I can’t…”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin closed her eyes, swallowing up her own tears. “Don’t call me unless you change your mind.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tobin….please don’t leave me. I need you…”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m not ready for a baby...I’m sorry, Christen,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“How am I not supposed to call you? I’ve talked to you everyday of my life practically. Tobin...please don’t do this...please…” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Figure it out,” Tobin said with finality. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Please, Tobin...don’t leave,” Christen begged. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

With that, Tobin walked out of Christen’s room and out of her life. Stacy heard her daughter’s cries and ran to her room, passing Tobin on the way. Before she could ask what happened, the alpha disappeared out the front door. Stacy and Cody found Christen in a mess of tears, unable to comprehend what she said because she was sobbing so hard.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen left her bewildered parents behind and ran to Alex’s house. Alex spent the night calming and comforting her best friend. She also sent threatening message after message to Tobin, telling her what a jerk she was and how wrong she was. The next day, all their friends knew what had happened. Kelley, Megan, and Ashlyn threatened to beat up Tobin, but she held steady. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen confessed to her parents about the pregnancy and how Tobin had reacted. Cody stormed to the Heath house, determined to make Tobin pay for his daughter’s broken heart. He figured that since Tobin had just turned eighteen, it wouldn’t be too bad if he punched her in the face.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Luckily for Tobin, Jeff was able to calm Cody down some. The two fathers tried to talk some sense into Tobin, but she still held steady. A few days later, Tobin left for boot camp and rarely went back to her Texas hometown. She left Christen behind to fend for herself and raise their children alone….

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Mommy, can you text Toby again?” Oliver asked, breaking into Christen’s thoughts. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yes, sweetie,” Christen sent another text to Tobin that went ignored. She knew it was going to be a long evening of reassuring the kids that Tobin still loved them and wasn’t packing up her bags to leave. The twins became really sad when an advertisement for the upcoming fight came on and Tobin appeared on the screen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

A few hours later, Tobin woke up to her soccer game long over. Now, a sports broadcast was playing. The anchors went on and on about the upcoming UFC card in Australia and their predictions. Tobin switched off the television and glanced at her phone, finding a few missed texts from Christen. It was almost ten o’clock at night, which meant that everyone was already in bed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin wondered if Christen was still mad at her. She wondered if the twins still believed that she would really leave . Only one way to find out. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She went up to the main floor and found it quiet. Tobin made sure that everything was locked and turned off the lights. Tobin checked each of the twins’ rooms, but the beds were empty. That meant that the twins were probably in bed with Christen. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin opened the door to the master bedroom and found the twins cuddled up in bed with Christen. Her heart broke when she heard their little sniffles and cries. The twins glanced up at Tobin, almost not believing that she was standing there.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Toby...you didn’t leave us?” Oliver asked in a quiet voice.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Of course not, Ollie. I’m not going anywhere. I would never leave you guys like that again, I swear,” Tobin answered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We didn’t make you mad enough to leave?” Olivia sniffled.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin shook her head. “No, Princess. You could never make me leave. I love you and your brother too much.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen spoke up. “I’m sorry, Tobin. I tried to tell them that you were taking a time out, but when you didn’t answer your phone...they thought the worst.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen sadly thought about the twins crying, thinking that Tobin had actually left them. She tried to text Tobin, but her messages were ignored. Christen thought about going to the basement and getting Tobin, but figured that she still needed time to cool down. The twins were sad all evening, staying close to Christen. She tried to convince the kids that Tobin wasn’t leaving, even showing them the closet full of Tobin’s clothes and her sports car still parked in the garage. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

At bedtime, the tears really started and the twins wanted to sleep in their parents’ room. Oliver begged to wear one of Tobin’s shirts and he calmed down some. The longer time went on without Tobin appearing, the more the twins believed that she had left forever again. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No, I’m sorry, Christen. I promise to be better from here on out,” Tobin glanced over at her girlfriend, hoping for forgiveness. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Before Christen could say anything, Oliver sat up.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m sorry, Toby. I’m really sorry for making you mad. Please don’t leave us…” Oliver started to cry again, his shoulders shaking. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin stepped forward and picked him up. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her close. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m sorry, Ollie. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you guys. That wasn’t right of me. And, I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I was gone before, but I’m here now,” Tobin said, blinking away a few tears.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Olivia raised her arms, wanting to be picked up also. Tobin wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Olivia sighed with content, happy that Tobin hadn’t left the family again. Christen stared at the sight in front of her, trying to keep her emotions in check. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Can we sleep in here with you and Mommy?” Olivia asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Of course, Princess,” Tobin answered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin set the twins down onto the bed. She settled into her side of the bed, both children cuddled on top of her. It wasn’t too long before the twins fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying. Tobin glanced over at Christen, who was reading a book. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m really sorry, Christen. I know I was a jerk today and you deserve better than that. You and kids deserve better. I was stressed about the fight and then, the whole Chelsea thing. I took it out on the kids and that wasn’t right,” Tobin apologized.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I forgive you, Tobin. Just make sure to reassure the twins that you’re not going to leave. They have some abandonment issues. They were really scared and I couldn’t convince them,” Christen said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I will,” Tobin replied. “The twins have abandonment issues because of me, huh?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yes,” Christen nodded. “They asked about you from a young age and wondered why all their friends had two parents. I told them that you were away for work, which was mostly true. They knew that you were in the military. But, you never came to see them...so they were always afraid that I was going to leave too.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fuck….” Tobin said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Today made me remember when I told you that I was pregnant and what happened,” Christen admitted. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, Chris. Not only for today, but for...that. I know I never apologized. I was a prick to you. I wish I could go back and slap some sense into my younger self. I’m sorry I left you to deal with all that. And how horrible I was. And how I told you to get an abortion. I’m so glad that you didn’t listen to me...but I’m so sorry,” Tobin apologized. She felt so ashamed of her past behavior. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You’re making up for it, Tobin. We’re moving past it and we’re a family now. But, I swear if you ever cheat on me or walk off again, then it’s over for real between us,” Christen said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“That’s totally fair…” Tobin agreed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin reached over and gently took hold of Christen’s hand. She raised it up to her lips and placed a kiss on it. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I love you,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I love you too, Tobin.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

______ _ _

**A few days later….**

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh my goodness! Look at how cute all these kiddos are in their caps and gowns. How come we never had a kindergarten graduation?” Kelley complained.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know, right? Little me totally would’ve rocked that cap and gown,” Tobin replied. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Where’s my little Oliver and Olivia?” Emily asked. She held a poster board that was colorfully decorated and read ‘I heart my Heath twinsies!!’.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“They’re right there,” Alex pointed to where the twins stood with the rest of the kindergarten class. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Emily stood up, pointing to the sign. “I love you, Ollie and Livvy!” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver and Olivia both waved to their Aunt Emily, big smiles on their faces. That night was the twins’ kindergarten graduation and they were both excited to have their family there to celebrate. Tobin and Christen proudly looked on as the twins sat on the stage in the school cafeteria, waiting for the ceremony to start. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“My babies are growing up so fast,” Stacy said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Way too fast,” Cody agreed as he readied his camera to start recording. “Soon, we’ll be at their high school graduation.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Dude, Ollie looks exactly like you did during our high school graduation. There’s no way you could ever deny that child,” Kelley said to Tobin.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know, right?” Tobin laughed. She wrapped and arm around Christen, pulling her close. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen reached over and held Tobin’s hand. “I’m glad that you’re here to celebrate this with the twins.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m glad, too. Nowhere I would rather be,” Tobin said. She leaned over, kissing Christen’s lips. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Principal Sam Mewis stood at a podium on the stage, testing the microphone. She wore a graduation cap that kept slipping off her head. After a few failed attempts, she finally realized that the microphone wasn’t even turned on. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, that’s more like it!” Sam said with a big smile. “Welcome parents, family, and friends to our 2020 kindergarten graduation! Can you believe that these kiddos graduate high school in 2032! Dang, these kids are gonna make us old.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

There were a few laughs throughout the cafeteria as Sam continued to talk about how great the kindergarten class had been that year. After her speech, Principal Mewis called each student to the podium. There the kids received their little kindergarten diploma and took a picture with the principal. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oliver Powell Heath!” Sam announced.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver walked to the front, his little cap almost sliding off. Tobin and Christen stood up and clapped. Kelley let out a long whistle, while Alex took pictures on her phone.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Emily jumped up, holding her poster. “Woooo! That’s my Ollie!!” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver accepted his diploma and stood next Sam, who knelt to his level for the official school picture. His smile radiated when he found Tobin in the crowd and sent her a peace sign. Tobin grinned and mimicked his hand signal. Oliver went back to his seat after a few more cheers from Emily and Kelley.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Olivia Anne Heath!”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Olivia jumped up and skipped to where the principal stood. Sam handed the little girl her diploma and took a picture with her. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Wooooo! That’s my girl! That’s my Livvy!” Emily waved her board in the air. The other parents glanced at her a bit annoyed, but Emily paid no attention. She only cared that the twins knew how proud she was of them.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Olivia realized that everyone was staring at her and became a little shy. She quickly found her parents in the crowd, her smile mirroring Christen’s when they waved at her. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“That’s my baby girl!” Alex shouted, waving to her niece. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Olivia bowed to the crowd, causing some of the parents to laugh. She skipped back to her seat, the smile never leaving her face. After the rest of the names were read, Sam announced that the ceremony had concluded.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“We can’t wait to see you next year for first grade! We’re so proud of you little humans! Here’s to the future class of 2032!” Sam pulled off her hat and tossed it into the air.

______ _ _

______ _ _

The children copied her actions and jumped out of their seats, throwing their caps into the air.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Congratulations, kindergarteners! You’re officially first graders now! Have a great summer! Hope everyone enjoys the cookies and punch...don’t worry it’s totally not spiked,” Sam jokingly said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Oliver and Olivia ran to their parents, crashing into their legs. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’m a first grader now! I’m a big boy!” Oliver excitedly said, jumping up and down. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You sure are, buddy! And you know what big boys get?” Emily asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What?” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Cookies!!! Come on!” Emily grabbed each of the twins’ hands and led them to the tables that had cookies and snacks. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin and Christen chatted with their friends and a few of the other parents. Sam Mewis made her rounds that night, congratulating each parent on their child’s graduation. A lot of people recognized Tobin, asking for a picture with her. She quickly took a few photos with some fans. When the twins were done playing with Emily, they ran back to their parents. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Let’s get some pictures!” Stacy exclaimed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin and Christen posed for a picture with Olivia and Oliver. Then the twins took a picture with Tobin. Then one with their mother. One with their grandparents, Kelley, Alex, and Emily. Finally, the festivities died down and it was time to go home. The twins were ecstatic because school was officially over and it was one day closer to the trip to Australia.

______ _ _

______ _ _

On the ride home, both twins fell asleep, exhausted from their long day. Tobin glanced over at Christen, taking in her beautiful smile and how she softly sang along to the radio. Tobin decided at that moment that she was ready for the next step. She was ready to ask Christen to marry her. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What?” Christen asked. She noticed that Tobin would steal little glances at her.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“If you’re trying to get laid tonight...it’s working,” Christen playfully teased.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You’re only saying that because I cleaned the house earlier,” Tobin joked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“True. It’s sexy when you help around the house,” Christen laughed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I’ll be sure to help around more,” Tobin replied with a mischievous grin. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin pulled into the driveway, surprised to see a familiar blue truck parked on the street. Tobin wasn’t sure if she should be happy or worried. She thought she would never see that truck again after her last deployment. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Who’s that?” Christen asked. She watched as two alphas stepped out of the truck. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Old military friends. A.D. Franch and Kling,” Tobin answered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin jumped out of the car and walked up to her Marine friends. They instantly pulled her into a hug, almost lifting her off the ground. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Franch, Kling. Is this a good visit?” Tobin asked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Maybe, Sergeant Heath. You’ll know soon enough,” Meghan ‘Kling’ Klingenberg answered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Sergeant? No one’s called me that in a while,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“This your family?” Franch asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah,” Tobin introduced Christen and the kids to her former military squad members, Meghan Klingenberg and Adrianna “A.D.” Franch. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s nice to meet you,” Christen said as she shook the Marines’ hands.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Likewise,” Kling answered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

The twins sleepily said their greetings and yawned. Kling and Franch both laughed and marveled at how much Oliver looked like Tobin.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, get the kids to bed and I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Tobin told Christen.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh, your friends don’t want to come inside for a little bit?” Christen asked. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Nah, this shouldn’t take long,” Tobin answered. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen glanced at Tobin and then at the other alphas. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but it felt like a serious matter. She and the kids bid the Marines goodnight. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Goodnight, ma’am,” Kling said to Christen and waved goodbye to the kids. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

After Christen and the twins disappeared into the house, Tobin turned to her former squad members.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s great to see you guys, but what are you doing here. House calls are usually not a good thing,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’s good to see you, Heath. We’ve been watching you kick it in the UFC. Really proud of you, especially when I used to beat the crap outta you back in the day,” Franch laughed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“You wish,” Tobin replied with a grin. “But, really what’s going on?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What does Christen know about your time in the service?” Meghan asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin shrugged. “Not much. I haven’t told her anything really. She thinks that I did the usual patrols and then, the fights we used to put on.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“So, she doesn’t know that for three years, you were part of a squad that carried out dangerous top secret missions?” Franch asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“No. I don’t share that part of my life with anyone,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, we might have another mission planned. If the President gets his way. He wants the leader of ISIS taken out and he wants it done to look good for the election, so he can take credit,” Kling explained.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What? I’m done with the service. I have a family. I just can’t put my life on hold,” Tobin argued.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Heath, you’re still basically property of the Marines. That five year reserve rule,” A.D. reminded her.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“That bullshit rule. No other branch has that rule except us,” Tobin angrily said. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Well, you can say no. I’ll try to talk to the higher ups. But, if the President requests you then there’s no way out. You know that,” Klingenberg said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“I know…” Tobin sighed. “But, I’ve got a fight coming up. I just can’t cancel it.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Franch handed Tobin a folder. “You’re covered there. Mission’s not ‘til July. We got intel that the subject will be at a family wedding, location top secret. Our job is to go in, kill him, and get the hell out. It should take two weeks tops.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin glanced over the papers, the face of the brutal leader staring at her. Tobin had been used to dealing with terrorist leaders and drug lords in the Middle East and not much fazed her, but this man’s eyes were stone cold and emotionless. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What am I supposed to tell Christen?” Tobin wondered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Tell her that you’ll be gone for some reserve training. She won’t even know that you’re out of the country,” Kling answered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What if I die during all this mission?” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin had been shot at many times during her previous missions. Her saving grace had been all her gear and bulletproof vest. Usually, after a successful mission, Tobin would be bruised all over her torso from the bullets that the vest had stopped. She had been grazed by a few bullets and still had the scars on her arms. Christen never asked about her scars, waiting until Tobin felt ready to talk about her military service. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Franch sighed. “If you die, your family will be told that you died in an accident during training. The higher ups will say that you probably drowned or something. Or they’ll do a fake autopsy, so no one knows the truth. You know how this shit works. But, your family will still get all your benefits and life insurance.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“At least they get that,” Tobin replied. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’ll be a quick mission,” Kling shrugged. “I mean, we’ve been through worse.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Why can’t some other squad go?” Tobin asked.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“President wants this done after under the radar and he thinks we’re the best for the job from our record. We already talked to Rodriguez and she’s on board,” Franch answered.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin smiled at the mention of her friend. “Rocky?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Meghan grinned. “The one and only.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Alright. Not like I have much choice anyways,” Tobin said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It’ll be like the good ol’ days!” Kling jumped on Tobin’s back and ruffled up her hair.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Real talk. I’m glad you stepped up and are in your kids’ lives now. I know I used to give you a bunch of shit back in the day,” A.D. clapped Tobin on the back. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Thanks. I almost had another woman trying to say that 

______ _ _

her kid was mine,” Tobin revealed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What??? This I gotta hear,” Kling leaned against the truck.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin told her squad members about Chelsea’s claims and her threats about an unflattering article. Franch let out a low whistle.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Shit. That’s why you don’t fuck with crazy,” Franch laughed.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Believe me. I learned my lesson,” Tobin agreed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“It was good to see you, Heath. I’ll send you the details later next month. We’ll let you get back to your family,” Franch pulled Tobin into a friendly hug.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Did you guys really drive all the way from Portland to tell me this?” Tobin questioned.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yup. Spontaneous road trip. Plus, shit news like this deserves to be told in person,” Kling said.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin said goodbye to her friends and watched them drive away before going inside the house. She let out a frustrated sigh. Being in the Marines had always filled her with a sense of pride, but now, she hated it. Tobin didn’t want to go on a secret mission, but she had no choice. Like Franch said, Tobin was basically Marine property until her twenty-eighth birthday. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin checked on the twins, both fast asleep. She took a deep breath and put on her best game face. Christen couldn’t know anything about her secret military mission. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey, your friends already left?” Christen glanced up from the book that she was reading.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yeah,” Tobin said as she got ready for bed. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“What did they want?” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Just to tell me that I’ll probably have to go to some bullshit reserve training in July. I’ll only be gone for about two weeks. Nothing crazy.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“They drove all the way here to tell you that?” Christen asked. She felt that there was more to the story, but she didn’t push.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yup,” Tobin answered. She kicked off her jeans and tried to push all her stresses out of her mind - the upcoming fight. Chelsea. Secret missions. Tobin needed to relax.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Christen could tell what Tobin wanted, glancing down at the tent in her boxer briefs. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

“My offer from earlier still stands…” Christen said, putting her book down.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin didn’t say anything. She locked the door and got on top of Christen, kissing her passionately, tossing off her clothes. The couple lost themselves to the urgency of the moment and spent the next hour satisfying each other. Later, Christen fell asleep after Tobin came in her, too exhausted and sated to clean up. Christen knew that they should’ve been better about using protection, but a part of her wanted to get pregnant again. She wanted to experience at least one pregnancy with Tobin by her side. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Meanwhile, Tobin stayed up a bit longer, thinking about the whole military situation. She really didn’t want to leave her family, but she had no real choice in the manner. Tobin quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes. She checked on the twins. They were still fast asleep, cuddled with their stuffed animals. She had to step over Harley, who was sprawled out in the hallway between the kids’ rooms. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin went down to the basement where the private bar stood. She pulled open a drawer and searched through it until she found a black ring box. Tobin opened the box, marveling at the engagement ring in it. The ring had been her mother’s, which had been passed down for a few generations. Tobin had the ring resized and hid it somewhere she knew Christen would never look. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

She knew it was time to ask Christen to marry her and really start their lives together. If anything happened during her military mission, Tobin wanted Christen to know that she was faithfully hers, even if she wasn’t able to be there anymore. There was a very real possibility that she might not come back from this mission. Tobin shook her head, trying to get rid of the morbid thoughts. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Tobin pocketed the ring box so she could hide it whenever she packed for the trip. She planned on asking Christen during their visit to Australia. Tobin rested peacefully that night, the excitement of the upcoming proposal drowning out all the other stresses in her life. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after the song Wings by Birdy. I’ve been listening to it on repeat lately.


	8. For Blue Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning...there is sexual assault mentioned, but nothing graphic.

Tobin nervously knocked on the Press front door. She knew that she could’ve just strolled in, since for the last few months, she practically lived there. This time was different though. Cody answered the door a few seconds later.

“Tobin, what’s up? Something wrong? We still on for tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was the day that the Press and Heath family traveled to Australia together. Tobin needed to do this before the trip and make sure that she was in Cody’s good graces. 

“Cody, I need to talk to you,” Tobin said.

Cody stepped out onto the porch and closed the door. He crossed his arms, a serious look on his face. He noticed that Tobin seemed a little anxious. 

“What’s up, Heath?”

Tobin pulled out the ring box and opened it, showing him the engagement ring. Cody suddenly realized what that meant, a small smile on his face.

“You always told me when I was younger that I had to ask for permission to ask Christen to marry me. I knew that you were joking, but...I just wanted your blessing,” Tobin said.

Cody placed his hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “You’ve got my blessing, Tobin. To be honest, I never thought that I would live to see the day, especially after you left the first time.”

“I was an idiot.”

“You were, but you manned up and finally took responsibility for your actions. You’ve been doing everything you can to take care of Christen and the twins. I never thought I would forgive you…”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness,” Tobin interrupted.

“You do. It took me a long time, but I realize now, that you’re the only one for my daughter. I thought she was crazy for giving you another chance. But after seeing how happy she’s been and how you’ve been there for her through the miscarriage, I know how well you treat her an the kids. I just wanted Christen to end up with someone who would love her more than life itself, and that’s you. A father knows when no one else is good enough for his little girl except for that one person. You’ll know when it’s Olivia’s turn,” Cody said, his eyes a little misty.

“Thank you, Cody,” Tobin tried to hold back her own tears.

Cody clapped her back. “When are you gonna ask?”

“Sometime in Australia. I don’t really have a plan. Just when the time’s right,” Tobin answered.

“You know Stacy is going to go all wedding crazy, right?” Cody laughed.

“I’m planning on it,” Tobin grinned.

Cody glanced at Tobin, really getting a good look at her. He could tell that something weighed heavily on her mind. 

“What’s wrong, Tobin?”

Tobin knew that she couldn’t lie to her coach and mentor. She told him about Franch and Kling’s visit, and about the secret mission that her team would be expected to complete.

“Shit. I hated that bullshit five year Marine rule, too. But, at least they never called me back,” Cody sighed.

“Should I tell Christen?”

Cody shrugged. “I can’t tell you what to do, Heath. Take some time and think about it. Maybe keeping her in the dark is for the best. So, she’s not worrying so much.”

“Maybe…” Tobin replied. 

Now that her coach knew the truth, Tobin felt a little better about the whole situation. It felt good to let the secret out. They leaned against the porch railing, Cody’s arm wrapped around Tobin’s shoulder.

“If anything happens to me…” Tobin said.

“Nothing will happen, but I’ll make sure that Christen and the kids are taken care of,” Cody promised.

“That’s all I want,” Tobin sighed.

The two stayed silent, glancing out at the empty road. They both thought about the very real possibility that Tobin might not come home from the mission. Cody instinctively pulled Tobin a little closer, praying that everything would go smoothly in Syria. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia Heath studied her stuffed animal collection, trying to figure out which two she would take with her on the trip to Australia. Earlier, she heard her parents discussing how long the flight would be - almost eighteen hours. It would be Oliver’s and her first time on a plane. All week, that was all an excited Oliver could talk about. Olivia on the other hand, felt a little nervous. She knew that she didn’t have anything to be scared about since her parents and grandparents would be with her, but the trepidation was still there.

The twins were each permitted to bring a backpack on the plane for their carry-on. Christen already packed up some snacks in their backpacks. Olivia added a coloring book and her iPad, and now she had to choose between her stuffed animals.

Oliver ran into her room with Harley close behind.

“Did you pack up your backpack yet?” Oliver asked. “Mommy said that it’s bedtime soon since we gotta wake up early tomorrow.”

“Ollie, which stuffed animals should I take? Mommy said I can only take two so I don’t lose any.”

Oliver scanned his sister’s stuffed animal collection. He wanted to make sure that she took the right ones on the trip. Oliver inspected the collection, his hand on his chin, deep in thought. He had seen Tobin in that pose many times, usually when she was trying to figure out why something didn’t work. Over the last couple of weeks, Oliver tried his best to mimic Tobin’s actions and mannerisms. His parents caught on to what he was doing and thought that it was cute. 

“Take Captain Lars and Jupiter,” Oliver suggested. 

Captain Lars Heath was the Marine teddy bear that Tobin had gotten Olivia, complete with his own dog tags. Jupiter was the astronaut bear that she received from her parents at Christmas. 

“Captain Lars can protect us like Toby, and Jupiter so he can go in the air like a real astronaut,” Oliver explained his choices. 

“That’s perfect! Thanks, Ollie!” Olivia jumped up, hugging her brother close. 

Tobin stepped into the room. “Alright, kiddos. Time for a bath and then bed. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

The twins didn’t fuss with Tobin over their bedtime like they usually did. After their bath, they slept in the same bed that night with Harley. Christen checked on the twins an hour later, finding them fast asleep. 

She stepped into her bedroom where Tobin was packing up the last suitcase. Christen couldn’t help but notice how toned Tobin’s arms were from all the intense training. 

“Kids are asleep. So, how tired are you?” Christen asked.

Tobin grinned. “Totally not tired if you’re thinking about sex.”

“What if I was thinking about something else?” 

“Depends. If it’s a movie...not tired. If you’re gonna make me fix something...then tired,” Tobin answered. 

“Lucky for you, it’s sex,” Christen pulled off her shirt and tossed it across the room.

Tobin smiled, her body already reacted. “Definitely not tired.” 

The couple spent the next hour satisfying each other. Christen fell asleep quickly afterwards. Tobin stayed up a little longer. She heard from Franch earlier that day...the mission was officially going ahead in July and they would be gone for about three weeks, probably longer. Tobin had about a month with her family until she left the country. She tried not to think about it. Instead, Tobin thought about the fight in Australia and the upcoming proposal. 

Early the next morning, Tobin packed up all the suitcases into the car while Christen rounded up two very excited children. They were picking up Stacy and Cody on the way to the airport, where they would meet up with Becky and Carli. Harley ran around the house, picking up on the fact that her people were leaving. 

“Hey, Tobin. You guys have a good trip,” Mallory Pugh said. While the family was away, the teen would be house/dog sitting. 

“Thanks, Mal. You know where everything is. No parties. Ash said she would check on you,” Tobin said.

Mallory rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna have a party or anything.”

Tobin shrugged. “You can have a couple of friends over, if you want. Just no craziness.” 

“Goodbye, Mal. I left all the instructions for Harley inside, but you’ve taken care of her before so it shouldn’t be anything different,” Christen wrapped her arms around the teenager, hugging her tight. 

“Oh, kiddo, here’s the credit card. In case, there’s any kind of emergency at the house or with Harley,” Tobin pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and handed Mallory a card. 

“Hopefully, I won’t need it,” Mallory took the card and stuck it in her pocket.

“Oh, you know I’m pretty laid back, so if you wanna smoke some weed, do it outside. Otherwise Christen will smack you upside the head, and you’ll be in the doghouse for a while,” Tobin joked.

“I didn’t smack you!” Christen laughed. 

“I beg to differ...I was even in the mancave,” Tobin teased. She didn’t smoke weed much, but every now and then, she felt the urge to light up. 

“No weed in the house, got it! Now, you guys get on the road before traffic hits,” Mallory ushered. 

Mallory leaned into the backseat, giving the twins a goodbye hug. Tobin petted Harley a few times before she jumped into the driver’s seat. The family waved goodbye to the teenager, and they drove down the street to the Press house. Once there, Tobin helped Cody put the luggage into the car. The older man hugged her after the job was done, the mission still fresh on his mind as precious time ticked away. 

“Don’t make it weird,” Tobin joked.

“Shut up and get into the car,” Cody laughed and ruffled Tobin’s hair. 

At the airport, the twins ran with excitement when they spotted Carli and Becky in the terminal. 

“Oh hey, kiddos!” Carli greeted the twins.

“Carli!” Oliver excitedly jumped into her arms.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Becky. “Are you going on the plane with us?”

“Sure am, sweetie,” Becky answered. 

“Let’s get this trip started, shall we?” Tobin led the group to the airport check-in. 

After they went through security and checked in all the luggage, the group had an hour wait until it was time to board the plane. Tobin, Carli, and Cody bought breakfast for everyone and some much needed coffee. Oliver begged Tobin for a sip of the hot beverage so she allowed him to have a tiny sip. The boy immediately decided that he didn’t like coffee. The face Oliver made when he tasted the bitterness made all the adults laugh. 

Finally, the time came to board the plane. The twins sat between their parents while the rest of the group sat in the aisle behind them. When the sign signaled that everyone needed to put on their seatbelts, Olivia became nervous. Tobin noticed her daughter’s change of behavior. 

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Tobin asked.

“I’m just a little scared of the plane,” Olivia admitted. 

“Don’t worry, Livvy. It’s not that scary, I promise. Plus, I’m right here with you,” Tobin said. 

Olivia held Tobin’s hand when the plane started to take off, her little heart raced. She hid her face against Tobin until the plane settled over the sky. Oliver had a blast during the take off and took in all the sensations. About an hour into the flight, he switched seats with Christen to look out the window, completely mesmerized. 

The long flight went on and the twins kept themselves occupied. They watched some in-flight movies with their parents. Tobin played on the Switch with Oliver or colored with Olivia. When it was bedtime, Christen covered them up with a blanket. The twins tried to stay awake, but soon succumbed to sleep. Olivia cuddled against Tobin while Oliver leaned against his mother. Christen took a few cute photos and sent them to their friends. 

When they landed in Australia, the twins were amazed that the weather was so different from home. They thought it was weird that their mother packed up their fall clothes, but now, they were glad that Christen made them take their hoodies on the plane. It wasn't freezing, but the temperature was still cool. 

Tobin rented a van and drove everyone to the hotel. The twins marveled at all the new sights and sounds. Olivia was very intrigued by the famous Sydney Opera House. Oliver couldn’t believe that everyone drove on the wrong side of the road. He wondered how Tobin knew how to navigate around. The kids were astonished by the mesmerizing hotel that stood right next to the beach.

Stacy and Cody insisted that the twins share a room with them so Tobin and Christen could have some time for themselves. The young couple didn’t object to the idea, grateful for free moments to savor one another during the trip.

After they spent a full day catching up on rest and sleep, Tobin took the family out to explore Sydney and other nearby cities. That week, they went to all the famous landmarks, visited a couple of zoos and aquariums, and took a tour of the Opera House. The twins thoroughly enjoyed themselves during all the outings, with no complaints even when Christen made them take numerous pictures.

Tobin had a few press conferences to attend during fight week and tried to hit the gym for a few hours a day to get ready for the upcoming fight. She still enjoyed herself in the forgein country and spent as much time as she could with her family. 

During the trip, Tobin received a few calls from Franch. Detailed within coded language, Franch briefed her on new details about their upcoming mission. The more Tobin learned, the more dangerous it sounded. 

* * *

That Friday, the day before the fight, was Tobin’s birthday. Her nerves had been tumultuous all morning since she planned on asking Christen to marry her later at the beach. Tobin knew it was cliché, but Christen enjoyed the simple things in life. Tobin had no plans, but when the moment arrived, she would know.. So far, no part of this trip seemed appropriate for a proposal, but Tobin always kept the ring in her pocket, ready for the perfect moment. 

Tobin stretched in bed, the other side empty. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand which read six in the morning. It was way too early to get up. She heard the distant sound of crashing waves and the smell of sea air drifting into the room. Christen walked in from the bathroom, already dressed for the day.

“Happy birthday, Tobin. Let’s go watch the sunrise from the beach. Just me and you,” Christen said and leaned down to give Tobin a small kiss.

“It’s so early, though,” Tobin complained. 

“Please?” 

Tobin couldn’t deny Christen anything. 

“Alright, let me get dressed real quick,” Tobin slipped out of bed and grabbed some clothes along the way. When Christen wasn’t paying attention, Tobin collected the ring box from the nightstand and pocketed it. 

Tobin slipped a hat on. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Christen smiled and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist. “Happy birthday...I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Best birthday ever because I got to wake up with you,” Tobin grinned her adorable goofy smile.

“You’re so cheesy…I love it,” Christen smiled.

The couple walked the short distance to the pristine beach, which was seemingly empty since it was so early. Tobin laid down a towel and they sat, cuddled up together for warmth as the sun slowly rose through the morning sky. The clouds gave off a glorious pinkish glow and Tobin thought she had never seen anything so magnificent - until she looked over at Christen. 

The smile on Christen’s face and the way the wind blew her hair made Tobin’s heart stop. Tobin always knew that Christen was beautiful, but in that moment, she absolutely glowed. Tobin felt overwhelmed with so many emotions as she stared at the mother of her children. The only woman she ever loved. The one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

“What’s wrong?” Christen asked. She noticed that Tobin had been staring at her, almost as if in awe.

Tobin shook her head. She stood up and helped a confused Christen to her feet.

“Tobin, what’s going on?” Christen asked.

She soon got her answer when Tobin reached into her pocket, pulling out the ring box. Christen let out a little gasp when Tobin got down on one knee in front of her, holding her hand. 

“Tobin….” Christen whispered.

“Christen, I always knew since we were kids that I would marry you. I just didn’t plan for our lives to take the turn that it did, and I’m sorry that I was so selfish at times. We’ve been dating again for a few months, and you’ve changed me in so many ways, Christen. I’m so grateful that you gave me another chance to be in your life...to be in the kids’ lives. You make me want to be a better person...a better parent…a better partner. You gave me two beautiful children….” Tobin started her heartfelt speech . 

Christen couldn’t stop the happy tears as Tobin poured her heart out. Usually, Tobin had trouble putting her feelings into words. 

Tobin continued. “Everyday that I’m with you, I fall more in love. And I don’t ever want to be without you again. I lived that life and it was so broken and lonely. But, you’re my reason now, Christen. You’re my reason everyday. You strengthen my weaknesses, bring focus to my dreams. No matter where this crazy life leads me, I know that as long as you’re there, that’s where I’m meant to be.”

Christen couldn’t take her eyes off Tobin as she listened to every sweet word. Tobin opened the ring box to reveal her mother’s engagement ring. 

“Christen Annemarie Press...I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” Tobin nervously asked. 

“Ohmygod, Tobin! Yes! Of course, it’s a yes!” Christen answered. 

Tobin let out a breath of relief and slid the ring on Christen’s left hand. The ring fit perfectly, and Christen cried joyful tears. She glanced down at the gorgeous diamond engagement ring that Tobin had surprised her with. It had a silver band with a small princess cut diamond. It was a beautiful symbol of their love and commitment to one another, and soon, a gold wedding band would be added to her ring finger. 

“Hey, you okay? You kinda seemed lost in your own little world,” Tobin broke into Christen’s thoughts.

“I’m just so happy right now. It just seems so surreal,” Christen pulled Tobin close and leaned against her warm body.

Tobin wrapped an arm around Christen’s waist and kissed her passionately with an attempt to convey so many emotions. Christen threw her arms around Tobin’s neck and wished the sweet kiss to never end. Finally, after a few seconds, Tobin pulled away from Christen, beyond happy. 

“We should head back and tell everyone the good news,” Tobin suggested. 

“Yeah..I’ve gotta call Alex and tell her,” Christen beamed. “I love you so much, Tobin.”

“I love you too, Christen. I love you and the kids more than anything,” Tobin said.

The couple returned to the hotel and happily strolled into Stacy and Cody’s room. The twins were eating breakfast at the small table with Becky and Carli. On the table were a few wrapped presents for Tobin’s birthday. Since the fight was the next day, Tobin couldn’t eat any cake until it was all over with. 

“Happy birthday, kiddo!” Cody slapped his fighter on the back. 

“Toby! Happy birthday!” Oliver jumped off Carli’s lap and ran into Tobin’s legs. 

“Thanks, buddy!” Tobin grinned.

“Open your presents!” Olivia excitedly said. She bounced up and down on Becky’s lap.

“I will, Princess. But first, your mother and I have some news,” Tobin announced. 

Christen held up her left hand to show off the gorgeous engagement ring. Stacy instantly squealed with happiness, rushing to give her daughter a huge hug.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Stacy pulled Tobin into the hug.

“Tobin, welcome to the family, even though you've been part of our family since you’ve been born,” Cody wrapped Tobin into a big bear hug and practically lifted her off the ground.

“Congrats, Heath! Finally!” Carli hugged the happy couple.

“Yes! Finally!” Becky added. 

“Wait….does this mean that Toby and Mommy are gonna get married?” Olivia excitedly asked.

“Yes, Princess. We’re going to get married,” Christen said. 

“Yay!! We get to be in the wedding!” Oliver jumped up and down. 

“Yup, you both get to be in the wedding,” Tobin replied with a big smile.

“We’re definitely gonna plan an amazing wedding, but right now it’s time for Tobin to open her gifts,” Stacy announced to the group. 

They all sang happy birthday to Tobin and gave her a cupcake with a lone candle. Carli stepped forward with a lighter and lit the flame. Tobin caught Christen’s eye and smiled broadly at her. This day couldn’t get any better.

“You gotta make a wish!” Oliver exclaimed. 

Tobin closed her eyes. She wished that she would return safely from the mission in Syria and that she would get to celebrate many more birthdays with her family. She opened her eyes and blew out the candle. The twins excitedly grabbed the presents that they had helped Christen wrap up.

“Open mine first!” Oliver handed Tobin the present.

Tobin tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a small rectangular gift box. She opened it to find a new hunting knife. 

“Wow! That’s so freakin’ awesome. Thank you, Ollie,” Tobin hugged her son.

“Mine next!” Olivia declared. 

Olivia bought Tobin a new wallet, which she was grateful for. Her old one had started to tear up, but she never bothered to replace it. Christen gifted Tobin an expensive military watch which would come in handy during her next deployment. After all the presents had been opened, Cody announced that it was time to go to the nearby gym so Tobin could prepare for the weigh-ins later. 

“Can I go?” Olivia asked.

“Sorry, baby girl, but this is for work so I have to focus. But, you’re gonna go to another zoo with your mother and Nana. You’ll have a lot of fun,” Tobin said.

“Awwww….” Olivia said sadly. 

Tobin grinned. “How about some push-ups?” 

Olivia nodded. Tobin got down on the floor and started doing some push-ups. She counted to ten before the little girl jumped on her back and giggled happily. Lately, one of Olivia’s favorite things to do was to bounce on Tobin’s back while she did some push-ups. Usually, Olivia pretended that she was riding a horse. Tobin didn’t mind much and the extra weight helped build more muscle. In the background, Tobin could hear Christen calling Alex and telling her about the engagement. Not too long later, Tobin’s phone started to go off with texts from all her friends congratulating her. 

Tobin did a few more push-ups until her daughter hopped off and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After Christen and Stacy left with the kids to a nearby zoo, Tobin went to the gym with her coaches. There she trained for a few hours to look in tip-top shape for the weigh-ins. Her coaches ran her through drill after drill and checked her weight to make sure that she was still below the limit. 

Later that night, Tobin walked across the stage at the weigh-ins. There were a lot of fans and reporters in the audience. She immediately spotted her family in the front rows. Oliver and Olivia each held an American flag and sported their Heath hoodie. Christen and Stacy both wore a shirt that had Tobin’s name on it. The UFC released the shirt only a few days ago and it was flying off the shelves. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Tobin Heath!” Joe Rogan announced to the crowd. There were a lot of cheers and quite a few American flags popped up in the audience. The twins jumped in excitement, waving to Tobin. 

Tobin waved to her children before stepping up the scale. Cody, Becky, and Carli stood aside as Tobin pulled off her shirt to display all her muscles. She kept on her low-hanging joggers, her abdominal muscles on full display. She smirked as she stepped on the scale.

“142 pounds...Tobin Heath!” Joe said as the audience cheered.

Tobin shook the hand of the UFC president, Dana White and took her place next to him for a few photographs. 

“Good luck, tomorrow! And happy birthday,” Dana said.

“Thanks, boss,” Tobin grinned. 

“And, next! The amazing Aussie Sam Kerr!” Joe yelled to the crowd.

The home crowd howled and cheered when their hometown hero appeared on the stage. A slew of Australian flags waved around in the audience. Kerr whipped off her shirt to showcase all the training she put in for this fight. She stepped on the scale.

“144 pounds! Sam Kerr, everyone!” Joe declared.

Sam Kerr marched to where Tobin stood. She instantly squared up to Tobin, and stared her down. Tobin glared right back, and stood up to her full height. The audience quieted some, intrigued by the intense face off. Dana wondered if he should be worried about a fight breaking out on stage. From past accounts, he thought the fighters were friendly with each other. Dana patted both fighters on the back, signaling that the stare down was over. 

Sam stepped closer to Tobin, before she jumped back and broke out into a huge smile. She held out her hand for a friendly handshake, which Tobin reciprocated. Kerr reached over, and took off the hat that Tobin wore and ruffled up her hair. 

“Wooo, that was an intense stare down,” Joe commented.

“Nah, mate. I love Tobin here. I was just giving her the good ol’ Australia welcome,” Sam Kerr answered.

“How do you think this fight’s gonna play out?” Joe asked. 

“One of us getting knocked the fuck out! I know Tobin’s got a good stand up game. We’re just gonna beat the shit out of each other for twenty-five minutes. Lots of blood,” Kerr happily said.

“What about you, Tobin? And happy birthday! Twenty-five years old,” Joe clapped Tobin on the back. 

“Pretty much what Kerr said. Beat the shit outta each other. The more blood the better. This fight’s special because my kids are able to be here to watch me,” Tobin proudly said.

Kerr laughed. “Now, I feel bad about beating you in front of your kids.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Kerr,” Tobin grinned. She turned back to the audience. “And this birthday is more special because I asked my beautiful girlfriend to marry me and...she said yes! So, hopefully I win tomorrow, but fuck, I’m happy even if I don’t.”

“So, you’re off the market now, huh? Sorry, ladies!” Joe jokingly said.

“Congrats, Heath!” Kerr pulled Tobin in for another hug and excitedly clapped her shoulder.

Tobin caught Christen in the crowd and smiled broadly at her. She couldn’t believe that this was her life now. She never imagined that she could be so happy. Tobin quickly pushed the secret mission out of her mind. She couldn’t dwell on that right now. 

When the weigh-ins were over, the family returned to their hotel after a quick dinner. Tobin and Christen spent some time with the kids before taking them back to their grandparents’ room and telling everyone goodnight.

Tobin and Christen walked back to their hotel room, only one thing on their mind. Tobin locked the door, and pulled off her shirt. 

“Wait, is it bad to have sex before a fight? It uses up your energy?” Christen asked.

“I don’t fuckin’ care. I want to make love to my fiancée,” Tobin said in a husky voice.

Tobin backed Christen up to the bed, forcing her to fall onto it. The couple tore off their clothes in a rush, both desperate for release. Tobin slipped into Christen, not wasting another second. 

Christen thrust herself as hard as she could against Tobin’s cock, the smoldering ache at its peak inside her pussy, begging for release. Her swollen clit kept bumping on Tobin’s pelvis, adding to the ache until she felt that bliss of pleasure finally hit her. Christen raised her hips at Tobin one last time, taking her in as deep as she could, her body trembling with release as her orgasm took over. 

"Oh god...Tobin!" Christen shouted. Her pussy clenched Tobin tightly, wetness gushing all over Tobin’s already slick cock.

Tobin pumped a few more times before she finally allowed herself release. Christen felt Tobin come deep inside her and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Tobin’s cum was hot, some slipping out of Christen and onto the sheet underneath them. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, feeling the pulsing aftershocks from their powerful orgasms.

Finally, Tobin collapsed on Christen, spent and exhausted. She made a motion to pull out, but was stopped by Christen, who wanted her to stay inside longer. Tobin stared down into Christen’s eyes before kissing her passionately, still not quite believing that the beautiful woman was truly hers now.

"I love you so much," Tobin whispered those three delicate words that were always music to Christen’s ears.

"I love you, too," Christen sighed happily. 

"You mean so much to me, Christen,” Tobin said. She gently pulled out and laid on the other side of the bed. Christen snuggled against her. 

“Have you heard anything about that reserve training?” Christen asked.

“No,” Tobin lied.

“Hope you aren’t gone for too long…” Christen sleepily said. 

“I hope not…” Tobin replied. 

The rest of the night went on and brought Tobin one day closer to her eventual departure….

* * *

Tobin stood in the octagon cage as Sam Kerr was introduced to the rowdy Australian crowd. She turned to look behind her where the twins, Christen, and Stacy sat in the front row. Tobin waved to an excited Oliver and Olivia. Both kids were wearing their Heath hoodies and holding a small American flag

Tobin made eye contact with Christen.

_Be careful,_ Christen mouthed to her.

Tobin nodded and shot her a flirty wink. Christen instantly felt the butterflies in her stomach. Before Christen knew it, the fight started. The audience cheered as Sam Kerr and Tobin Heath met in the middle of the octagon, ready for a bloody brawl. They touched gloves in respect. 

“Don’t hold back, Heath,” Kerr said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tobin grinned. 

“I’m gonna open that scar on your eyebrow again...” Kerr playfully teased. Both fighters knew that it would probably happen during the fight. Tobin’s poor eyebrow always got busted up in a match.

The opponents became serious as they stared each other down, trying to read one another’s movements. The crowd cheered for the Aussie and encouraged her to take the first punch. Tobin decided to crash the party and quickly moved forward. She threw out a series of hits that found their target. The audience reacted to the punches, especially when Kerr bled from her nose.

Kerr jumped up, and delivered a devastating superman punch that forced Tobin to back up a few steps. The scar on Tobin’s eyebrow ripped open again, blood gushed down her face. She wiped the blood out of her eye as Kerr started to laugh.

“Hey! I opened it up!” Kerr said.

“Lucky hit,” Tobin grinned. They touched gloves again in respect and went back into fight mode. 

Oliver cheered each time Tobin delivered a punch that hit its mark. Olivia didn’t like all the blood that fell onto the ground. Christen grimaced at the deep gash on Tobin’s face and hoped it wasn’t too bad. Stacy covered up her mouth with her hand to try not to turn away from the carnage. Cody, Carli, and Becky shouted instructions to Tobin and yelled encouraging words. 

The two fighters exchanged punch after punch and bloodied up one another. With how hard the hits echoed throughout the arena, everyone expected someone to get knocked out in the first round. 

Joe Rogan sat in awe at the brutal intensity of the fight. It was only the first round, but both fighters already lost a lot of blood, each covered in it and drenched with sweat. 

“I know I say this a lot, but this is a damn good fight, folks. These two are not backing down...and they like each other! I hate to think about what would happen if they had beef with one another…” Joe said to the home audience. 

Kerr landed a fast punch to Tobin’s eye. It began to swell. Tobin returned the favor, with a punch so hard that Kerr’s eye completely sealed closed. Tobin glanced up the clock - two minutes still left in the round. She felt like they had already been through five intense rounds. 

“Hey, Heath! How ‘bout we end this?” Kerr asked.

“Getting soft on me, Kerr?” Tobin teased.

“Nah, but I want a fuckin’ slugfest,” Kerr said through a few tired breaths.

“Fuck yeah,” Tobin agreed.

The two nodded to each other before letting go of their fists, each striking one another over and over again. The audience cheered when they realized what the fighters were doing. Christen looked on in worry as the hit became more brutal and fierce. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone got knocked out. 

Finally, it happened. The signal went off to indicate that there were only ten seconds left in the round. Tobin knew that it was now or never. She summoned up all her strength and rushed at Kerr. She lifted her up off the ground and slammed her into the canvas. Tobin stood over Kerr and hither a few times before the referee jumped in to stop the fight with only two seconds left. 

Tobin raised her arms in triumph as the crowd roared with approval. Olivia and Oliver jumped up and down in the seats and hugged their mother and grandmother in happiness. Tobin’s coaches rushed to her to immediately pour a bottle of water on her head to clean the blood off. Carli wiped the blood away with a rag, but Tobin’s eyebrow continued to bleed . A doctor quickly checked her over for any serious injuries and applied some vaseline to her cuts. 

After getting checked out, Tobin sat down next to Kerr. The other fighter was still getting checked out by a doctor. Kerr grinned when Tobin sat down, throwing her arm around her opponent’s shoulders.

“Good fuckin’ fight, mate,” Sam said.

“Same to you,” Tobin replied. 

After Tobin was announced the winner, Joe Rogan stepped next to her to hold the microphone toward her. Tobin waved to the twins; both still excited over the win. 

“Wow...what a fight!! That was so freakin’ intense. Did that fight pay out how you thought it would?” Joe asked.

“Pretty much. Kerr’s tough, man. We just decided to let loose and said, fuck it...let’s give the crowd a bloodfest,” Tobin answered.

“You have the power to call out Abby Wambach, if you want. You’ve shown that you have the toughness to deal with the champ. Are you ready for that?”

Tobin shrugged. “I’m just gonna keep making my way to the top. To prove to everyone that I deserve that title shot.”

“That means that Ellen White’s next. Any words for her?”

Tobin shook her head. “Nah.”

“How soon do you want to get back into the octagon?” Joe asked.

“Soon. I’ve got some stuff I’ve got to handle, but after that, I’ll be back to training,” Tobin said.

“Congrats on your win. Anything else?”

“I’m just happy that my family was here today. Toby loves you, Olivia and Oliver. And to my beautiful fiancée, I love you so much. Thank you for making me the happiest person ever,” Tobin gushed.

“Awww….your winner, ladies and gentlemen...Tobin Heath!”

The crowd erupted in loud applause as Tobin waved to all the fans. She exited the octagon and gave the twins a quick hug on the way to the locker room. She was stopped by people on the way that wanted a photo with her and to congratulate her on the big win. 

Tobin took a quick shower and examined all her injuries. Her eyebrow had been busted open again, and there were a few darkening bruises all over her face. After the shower, Tobin got dressed and stepped out of the locker room. She was surprised to find Christen waiting for her, concern etched on her face. 

“Where are the twins?” Tobin asked.

“My parents took them back to the hotel since we’re leaving in the morning. Carli and Becky are out at the car, waiting to take you to get checked out at the hospital,” Christen answered. 

Christen gently touched all the injuries on Tobin’s face.

“Jesus, Tobin. Your face looks awful,” Christen winced.

“It’s not that bad,” Tobin said with a smile.

Tobin went to the hospital to ensure that she didn’t have a concussion. The doctors cleared her after checking all her wounds and stitching up her open gashes. Tobin and Christen arrived at the hotel late that night, exhausted from their last day of sightseeing and the intense fight. 

Overall, Tobin thought the trip to Australia had been a complete success. Not only did she win the fight, but now, she was engaged to the love of her life. The twins had a lot of fun and she enjoyed all the extra time with her family. In the back of her mind, Tobin still thought about the upcoming mission. She continued to will herself to keep the secret from Christen.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later...**

“Fucking son of a bitch! Why the hell is a damn treehouse so hard to build?” Kelley complained. The board that she tried to stand up fell over much to the twins' amusement. She and Tobin finished building and setting up a sturdy platform and ladder. Now was the fun part of building the house. 

“It’s not that bad, Kell,” Tobin grinned. She nailed some boards together with Oliver and Olivia helping. The injuries from the Kerr fight were almost healed now, but some bruises still lingered. 

One of the boards that Oliver held, fell down. The sound woke up Harley, who had been lounging lazily in the grass. 

“Son of a bitch!” Oliver repeated Kelley’s words. 

Kelley and Tobin both gaped at the little boy, who continued to hammer away as if nothing happened. Even Harley glanced over at Oliver. 

“Woah, little dude! You can’t say that. And, definitely don’t say that in front of your mother,” Tobin said.

“Why? Kelley said it,” Oliver nonchalantly replied.

“Because it’s a bad word. It’s not nice to say that,” Kelley explained.

“But, you say it all the time,” Olivia piped up.

“Yeah, but I’m a damn grown up. But, I’ll try not to say it anymore,” Kelley promised. “Plus, I’m totally not scared of your mom.”

“Really?” Olivia asked. 

Kelley sighed. “Okay, I’m scared of her. I don’t want her to put me in time out, too.”

“What happens if I say it in front of Mommy?” Oliver wondered.

“Oh, little dude...you don’t wanna find out. Kelley and I will get in trouble too,” Tobin continued to work on the treehouse and hoped that her son wouldn’t repeat the word in front of Christen. Luckily, Christen was out with her friends and wouldn’t get back until later that day. She hoped by then, Oliver would forget the bad word. 

“More like we’ll both be in the doghouse,” Kelley laughed. 

“Good thing we’re building a treehouse,” Tobin joked.

After a couple of hours, Tobin nailed the last board on the roof. The twins marveled at their new treehouse. They instantly started to climb up the ladder and started to play in the house. They shouted something about being pirates and Harley was the shark. 

Tobin and Kelley sat down in a couple of lawn chairs, drank a beer, and watched the twins play. They sat together in comfortable silence as Tobin wrestled with telling her best friend about the mission. 

“Hey, Kelley. I have to tell you something, but you can’t tell Christen. No matter what, you can’t tell her,” Tobin said.

“Okay….” Kelley had a confused look on her face. 

“I’m not going on a training mission…” Tobin revealed.

“Where the hell are you going then?” Kelley asked. 

Tobin took a deep breath before she told Kelley about the three years that she went on missions to take out terrorist leaders and other people that the government deemed wanted. She told Kelley about some of the most dangerous missions that could’ve ended her life. 

“Shit. That’s some hardcore shit, Heath. You have to tell Christen. You can’t keep that from her,” Kelley said. 

“I know.”

“And, you need to tell her that you’re going to Syria. It’s fucked up if you tell her that you’re in California when you’re actually thousands of miles away,” Kelley advised.

“I don’t know, Kelley…”

“Heath, you’ve got to. You’re gonna marry her, right? You can’t have secrets like that between you two.”

Tobin sighed. “I don’t know, O’Hara. I can’t tell her about this mission.”

“Wellllll….maybe don’t tell her about the mission, but make up some reason why you would be needed in Syria,” Kelley suggested. 

“Like what?”

Kelley shrugged. “Maybe that you gotta help train some soldiers? She won’t question it.”

“Maybe,” Tobin said. 

The twins played around on the treehouse for another hour while Tobin and Kelley grilled up some dinner. After dinner and a quick game of Mario Kart, Tobin announced that it was bedtime. Kelley helped take the kids a bath and read them a bedtime story. 

“Tell Christen. Love you, Heath,” Kelley said when she left the house a few minutes later.

“Later, Kelley,” Tobin dejectedly said.

About twenty minutes later, Christen strolled through the front door, a happy smile on her face. Harley instantly rushed down the stairs to greet her, jumping up to lick her face. 

“Oh, Harley! I missed you too,” Christen bent down to pet the excited dog. 

Tobin smiled, happy to see her fiancée. She kissed Christen on the lips. “Hey, babe. Did you have fun out with the girls?”

“Yeah, I really did. We just hung out at Alex’s and watched a few chick flicks. Then, we went out to dinner and talked about some things.”

“Typical girl stuff then,” Tobin grinned.

“What if I told you that we also had a pillow fight?” 

“I’m listening. But first, what were you guys wearing?” Tobin asked with a laugh.

Christen playfully shoved Tobin back a few steps. “You wish.”

Christen noticed that even though Tobin was playing around, her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. She wondered what Tobin seemed worried about. Maybe she was still anxious about the whole Chelsea situation. They still hadn’t heard from the woman or her magazine yet. 

“Hey, how did the treehouse go? The twins behave?” Christen asked.

“Treehouse looks great. The kiddos are asleep now. Oliver may or may not have learned a bad word. It’s all Kelley’s fault so yell at her,” Tobin said.

“Ollie better not say any cuss words or Kelley’s in big trouble,” Christen playfully replied. She noticed that Tobin seemed off in her own little world. “Hey, are you okay?”

Tobin shook her head. “No. I’ve gotta talk to you, Christen. Let’s get ready for bed...this is gonna be a long talk.”

“Okay,” Christen nodded. So many thoughts swirled through her mind, wondering what Tobin needed to tell her. Tobin led her to their bedroom after checking on the twins and Harley. 

“I gotta take a shower first. I got all sweaty outside,” Tobin started to undress after locking the door. 

“I’ll take one with you,” Christen said.

Tobin walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped into the warm water; the heat relaxed her anxious muscles. A few seconds later, Christen joined her. They stayed quiet as Christen rubbed some shampoo in Tobin’s hair and massaged her scalp. Tobin closed her eyes, instantly more relaxed from her fiancée’s touch. 

Christen poured some body wash on the loofah. She wiped the soap onto Tobin’s muscles, the moment felt so intimate. She slowly got down onto her knees.

“Chris...you don’t have to…” Tobin said.

“I’m just helping you relax,” Christen whispered.

Before Tobin could say another word, Christen took her cock into her warm mouth. Tobin closed her eyes and relished the sensation of Christen around her. It didn’t take long before Tobin came in Christen’s mouth. She watched intently as her fiancée swallowed every drop.

“Feel better?” Christen asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Tobin helped Christen up and kissed her on the lips. 

They finished washing up and got dressed for bed. Tobin pulled on some sleeping pants, laid down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Christen cuddled next to her and waited patiently for Tobin to start the conversation. A few long minutes passed by and Christen thought that Tobin changed her mind about the talk. 

Tobin spoke up. “I haven’t been completely honest about my military background. I never lied to you...I just omitted certain details.”

“Like what?” Christen asked.

Tobin sighed. “For three years, I went on special missions with my team all over the Middle East. We took out terrorist leaders, drug lords, prostitution rings…”

Christen stayed silent, not sure what to say. She always knew that Tobin had seen combat action because of the scars on her arms, but she never imagined that Tobin went out on secret missions. 

“It was a crazy time in my life. I had to do things that I never thought I would be able to do….” Tobin said.

“I’m guessing that you went on dangerous missions,” Christen whispered. 

“Yeah. I’ve been shot at more times than I can count,” Tobin answered.

Tobin cleared her throat before she told Christen about her most dangerous mission. The one that she thought would end her life. The mission started out as it usually did when the US military surprised the terrorists at a secret spot. Tobin traveled ahead of her team with a group of Army soldiers. The rest of her squad journeyed about an hour behind. They had apprehended a big time terrorist and dropped him off at a checkpoint. 

Tobin and the army group arrived at the spot, and quickly took out the enemy. This time though, the terrorists had backup reinforcements that weren’t detected until it was too late. A gunfight ensued with the Americans greatly outnumbered and backup still about thirty minutes out. One terrorist threw a grenade at the vehicle that Tobin was in and caused it to explode. She escaped the explosion unscathed, but many of the soldiers weren't so lucky. 

She killed as many enemies as she could while ducked behind the overturned vehicle. Soon, Tobin realized that all the Americans were dead. She fought on and didn’t give up, even after a couple of bullets grazed her arm. Tobin didn’t know where her team was since her transistor radio had been damaged in the chaos. Her thoughts went to Christen, even though they hadn’t spoken to one another in almost two years. 

Tobin prepared to die since bullets flew all around her. Tobin reloaded her rifle and fired at the enemy. Soon, other bullets joined her own as Tobin’s reinforcements finally arrived on the scene and she lived to see another day.

“That’s where I got these scars,” Tobin showed Christen the scars on her arm. 

“How many people have you killed?” Christen asked. She gently traced the scars on Tobin’s arm. 

“Ummm….I don’t know. I never kept count and it’s not something I like to think about,” Tobin honestly said.

“So you still going to reserve training?” 

Tobin took hold of Christen’s hand, feeling how soft it was, trying to find the right words. She wrestled with telling the truth or omitting a few details. 

“Kinda. I’m going to be doing some training, but not in California,” Tobin said.

“Where?”

“Syria,” Tobin revealed.

“What?” Christen asked, flabbergasted. “Why so far away?!”

“They want me to help train a new team. I’ll be on the base most of the time. Maybe out in the desert during some training,” Tobin felt awful for not telling Christen the truth, but it was for the best. 

“But you’ll still be thousands of miles away and in a dangerous country,” Christen said.

“Yeah, but I’ll only be gone for three weeks. It won’t be that bad,” Tobin replied.

“You’ll still be gone, Tobin. That’s hard to deal with. I won’t know if you’re safe or not,” Christen started to cry.

Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen as she cried. She hated to see her fiancée so broken over the news, and knew that she was inadvertently the cause. Tobin wished that she could tell the President to fuck off, but the reality was that she had no say in the matter. Tobin was military property for the next three years. For now, Tobin had a job to do and she was going to make sure that it was done. 

“I’ll be alright, babe. I’ll call you whenever I can. And, I’ll be back home in three weeks...I promise,” Tobin hoped that it was a promise that she would be able to keep. 

“You better come home, Tobin,” Christen said.

“I will.”

Tobin leaned down to kiss Christen’s soft lips, and released all her emotions. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her down so not an inch of space was between their bodies. Christen let out a soft whimper when Tobin thrust against her, ready. 

Their breaths became heavier as they shared tender kisses, needing more. Tobin kicked off her sleeping pants while Christen hurriedly pulled off her clothes. Tobin thrust forward, both moaning as she entered Christen, reveling in the warmness that surrounded her. Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist, pushing her in even deeper. 

Tobin started to move her hips in a steady rhythm and it didn’t take long for the couple to come together. Tobin gently pulled out of Christen, trying to catch her breath. 

“I love you, Tobin. You better come home.”

“I promise I will…” Tobin whispered.

Long after Christen fell asleep, Tobin stayed awake, wondering if she should tell the whole truth. She weighed the decision in her mind over and over again. Tobin knew that Christen deserved the truth, but she didn’t want her to worry. Tobin decided against telling her fiancée the total truth. She only hoped that nothing serious happened during the mission that would cause the truth to come out. 

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by way too fast for Tobin’s liking, and soon it was the day before her short deployment. Tobin spent the last few days getting all her affairs in order. She made sure that Christen was on all her bank accounts and on the deed to the house. Tobin wanted to make certain that Christen and the twins would be taken care of, if anything happened to her. 

Tobin’s last day home before she left was spent hanging out with the twins and Christen. Oliver and Olivia never left her side that day, following her everywhere. The family went out on a picnic with Harley, played some Mario Kart, and watched a movie together. The twins cuddled next to Tobin on the couch, wishing that time would slow down. Soon, it was bedtime and Tobin carried both kids to their rooms. 

Oliver waited patiently in his room while Tobin said goodnight to his sister. Meanwhile, Tobin tucked her daughter into bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Toby, are you gonna be gone long?” Olivia asked.

“I’ll be away for three weeks, Princess. It won’t be too long,” Tobin answered.

Olivia looked sad. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, sweetheart,” Tobin reached into her pocket and pulled out a small necklace that had her old dog tags. 

She slipped the dog tags around Olivia’s neck. The little girl inspected the tags, amazed that it had her last name.

“Those were my dog tags during my first deployment. They kept me safe while I was far away from home. Now, their job is to keep you safe while I’m gone. So whenever you start to miss me, just know that no matter where I am in the world, I’ll always love you, Princess,” Tobin ran her fingers through Olivia’s soft hair.

“I love you too, Toby,” Olivia sat up, hugging Tobin tight. 

Tobin forced herself to let go of her daughter, giving her another kiss goodnight. She watched as Olivia cuddled under her blanket, before turning off the light. 

She met Christen in the hallway as they switched between the twins’ rooms. 

“You okay?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. It just sucks that I’m leaving in the morning.”

“I know...don’t remind me,” Christen kissed Tobin and headed into Olivia’s room.

Tobin walked into Oliver’s room, where Harley laid curled up in a ball on the bed. She reached over, petting the pit bull’s soft ears. Tobin was definitely going to miss Harley a lot. 

“Do you have to go?” Oliver dejectedly asked.

“It’s just some training, buddy. I’ll be home in three weeks,” Tobin sat down on the bed.

“That’s a long time,” Oliver complained.

“I know, buddy,” Tobin pulled out another set of dog tags from her pocket. The boy’s eyes grew wide in excitement. 

“Cool! Can I have those?” Oliver asked.

“Yup,” Tobin put the dog tags around Oliver’s neck. “If you ever miss me, just look at those tags and remember that no matter what, I’ll always love you and that I’ll be home soon.”

“I love you, Toby.”

“I love you so much, buddy,” Tobin ruffled up her son’s soft hair before she leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

Oliver gave her a big hug before he let out a yawn and settled into bed. Tobin tucked him in and turned off the light, only his night light illuminated the room in a low glow. With a heavy heart, Tobin went downstairs where Christen sat on the couch. The couple cuddled together and watched some television, waiting for enough time to pass so the twins could fall asleep. About an hour later, the two were ready to spend their last night together before Tobin’s deployment. 

After making sure that the kids were fast asleep, Tobin pulled Christen into their bedroom, locking the door. Tobin knew that when she left, she would miss Christen’s touch the most. It wasn't just the sex, but the connection they shared together. Tobin never felt that before with anyone else, only with Christen. Tobin would only be gone for three weeks, but it would feel like a lifetime. 

Tobin closed the gap between them, desire taking over as she leaned over, capturing Christen’s lips into her own. Their kiss grew intense as Tobin’s hands roamed all over her fiancée’s body. Christen moaned, her hands slipping under Tobin’s shirt, feeling her skin burning hot with desire. 

"You're so beautiful," Tobin whispered before she leaned in for another kiss.

Sliding her hands to the bottom of Christen’s shirt, Tobin pulled it off quickly, only breaking contact with her lips for a moment. Tobin slowly kissed down between Christen’s breasts, sliding her hands along her sides. Tobin gently pushed Christen back, letting her fall back onto the bed before climbing on top of her. Tobin settled her weight onto Christen, thrusting against her.

Tobin wasted no time as she sucked on Christen’s nipples, causing her to moan which was music to Tobin’s ears. The feeling of Tobin’s warm lips around her breast made Christen’s back arch, pushing her breast farther into Tobin’s talented mouth. Christen loved the feel of Tobin on her skin, the comfort of Tobin’s arms around her, the smell of her skin.

As Tobin’s tongue moved to the other breast, Christen’s hands slid from Tobin’s hair to her shirt, pulling it up, desperate to feel the alpha’s bare skin on hers. Tobin granted her request, helping to tug it off, throwing it onto the floor. Tobin quickly returned her mouth to Christen’s skin. 

Tobin kissed Christen’s chest and neck before returning to her lips. Tobin’s hand unbuttoned Christen’s shorts, unzipping, and then sliding them off, dragging her panties along. Christen reached down to help Tobin, kissing her over and over again. Tobin ached to feel Christen’s naked skin against her own.

Christen’s hands were already unbuttoning Tobin’s jeans, desperate to get them off. Never breaking contact from Tobin’s lips, Christen unzipped the jeans and began to pull them down. Tobin helped, kicking her jeans and boxer briefs onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Kissing Christen’s neck, Tobin slid on top of her, relishing the feel of her naked body against her own. Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist, drawing her closer. 

Wild desire filled Tobin’s dark eyes, making Christen shiver with anticipation. Sliding her arms around Tobin’s neck, Christen pulled the alpha down to her, kissing her hard. Tobin’s thick cock nudged against her, not yet entering, but feeling. Tobin slid her cock against Christen’s wet pussy, from top to bottom, Christen’s warm wetness coating her hardness. Christen whimpered, raising her hips up to meet Tobin, desperate for more.

Gently, Tobin slid her dick into Christen, groaning in satisfaction when she was fully inside her. Christen arched into her alpha, eyes closed tight, savoring the sensation of Tobin inside her, hot and throbbing. Tobin waited for a moment, kissing Christen before pulling out and sliding back into her pussy. Tobin started to thrust into Christen, lost in a trance of pleasure as their hips moved in a slow rhythm, both desperate for the moment to last as long as possible.

Thrust after thrust, Tobin gripped Christen hips, burying herself deeper, her face hidden against Christen’s shoulder. She placed gentle kisses on Christen’s warm skin, tasting the sweat that was glistening. The sound of moans and desperate pants filled the room, their kisses passionate.

"Oh Tobin..." Christen whimpered with desire. 

Tobin felt so close to the edge, trying to hold off. Knowing that the woman she loved, wanted her, needed her, increased Tobin’s own desire. Her soul on fire, experiencing her own piece of heaven as she moved within Christen.

Christen’s legs were wrapped around Tobin’s waist as she rocked her hips. Her hands held Tobin close, urging her to keep thrusting. Tobin matched Christen’s rhythm as they slowly sped up the pace, desperate for sweet release.

"Fuck...," Christen whispered as Tobin filled her up over and over again. Christen was lost in her own passion, the sensation of Tobin on top of her. 

"Oh god, Tobin. I love you so much," Christen whispered, holding Tobin tight.

"I love you too," Tobin said against Christen’s skin, making her tremble.

“Oh, Tobin..." Christen whimpered. 

Tobin rolled them over, changing positions so that Christen was now riding her. Tobin loved the view she had when Christen rode her cock, controlling the tempo. Christen leaned back, her hips slamming into Tobin’s. Her hips moved against the body beneath her, rolling Tobin inside her, tightening, and sliding. Tobin’s strong hands found Christen’s hips, gripping her hard.

Tobin closed her eyes in pleasure, biting her lip. Christen smiled, loving the response that Tobin had to her body, feeling her confidence soar. Opening her eyes, Tobin’s hands trailed up Christen’s back causing her shiver. Tobin forcefully pulled Christen down, and held her hips steady as she thrust up to meet her, creating a rhythm between their bodies.

Christen groaned into Tobin’s ear, her hot breath urging Tobin on. Tobin thrust harder, and felt Christen’s pussy tighten, her hands gripping Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin knew that Christen was close, feeling her tremble slightly. Tobin’s fingers found Christen’s excited clit, rubbing it just the right way until Christen hit the point of no return. Her body started to tremble and Tobin felt a gush of wetness coat her already slick cock. Christen yelled out in pleasure.

Tobin kept thrusting up into her, knowing that Christen was ready for another orgasm. Tobin kept Christen steady as the second continuous wave of pleasure hit throughout her body,

"Oh fuck...Tobin...Tobin..." Christen cried out in ecstasy, her fingernails digging into Tobin’s shoulders.

Tobin could no longer hold back, the sensation of Christen’s powerful release all around her, wetness glistening all over her cock. Tobin buried herself deep one more time as she came inside of Christen. The intensity of Tobin’s orgasm matched Christen’s. Their bodies quaked together and Tobin felt like her soul exploded. 

Their mutual orgasm was as if they were connected, two souls merging, becoming one. The pleasure intense, draining, all consuming. The fire of their souls burning in each other. The moment seemed to last an eternity but it was over in seconds. Christen and Tobin were left gasping for breath, both sweaty.

As Tobin came down from her high, her grip loosened. Christen lowered her head to kiss Tobin, whose eyes were still closed tight as she relished in the afterglow of her intense orgasm. Satisfied beyond belief, Christen settled onto the bed, her head on Tobin’s shoulder, and her arm draped across the alpha’s stomach.

Finally, when Tobin gathered her thoughts, she turned to look at Christen, who was still breathless and satisfied. Tobin swore she had never seen anyone more beautiful than the woman in her bed. Christen smiled at Tobin in absolute adoration, thankful to be with her again. Tobin reached over, brushing a few strands of hair out of Christen’s face, kissing her gently. Christen’s hand traced its way down Tobin’s strong jaw, and onto her arm, tracing the scars that she had come to memorize and love. 

"I love you so much," Tobin murmured, pulling Christen close.

Christen whispered into Tobin’s skin, "I love you too. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Shhh, let's not talk about that, babe. Let's just enjoy the moments that we have together," Tobin said. 

Tobin felt Christen sniffle against her, knowing that she was crying about the upcoming deployment. Tobin gently wiped the tears away and whispered comforting words to her.

"Don't cry, baby. Everything will work out in the end. I’ll be back home," Tobin said softly as Christen continued to cry.

“I know. I’m just gonna miss you. It’s going to be the longest three weeks ever,” Christen cried. 

"Shhhh...you’ll always have me, babe. You're my everything," Tobin continued to soothe Christen. 

Tobin held Christen close as she softly cried; she wished there was more she could do. Finally, after an hour or so of tears, Christen fell silent. Tobin felt Christen’s hand slowly slide up and down her arm, so she wasn't asleep.

"Can you tell me about this deployment you are going on?" Christen asked lazily, as she tried to fight off the sleep that threatened to consume her.

"It’s just regular training. Nothing too dangerous,” Tobin said. Christen closed her eyes, offering no arguments.

Tobin pulled the sheets up around them as Christen nuzzled into her, and never wanted to let go. Feeling a sense of comfort, Christen closed her eyes. She yawned sleepily, pulling Tobin closer. Tobin kissed the top of her head, settling Christen against her. Tobin knew she would do anything in the world for Christen, wishing she could stay home.

Tobin looked down at Christen, who slept peacefully against her. Tobin didn't know how she managed to live her life without Christen by her side. Tobin pulled Christen closer to her, unsure how she would survive weeks without her touch. Tobin pushed all those thoughts out of her head as she settled into a restful sleep, holding Christen protectively close throughout the night

* * *

The dreaded day came too soon. Tobin stood by a bus that would take her to a military hangar. There she would take a flight to California, where the rest of her squad waited. After that, the four would board a flight to Syria. 

The twins, Christen, Alex, and Emily were there to see Tobin off. That morning, Tobin FaceTimed all her friends and said her goodbyes. They all thought that she would be on a regular reserve training. Only Alex and Christen knew the truth about Syria. And only Tobin, Cody, and Kelley knew the truth about her true mission there. Kelley wanted to be there that morning, but unfortunately, she got called in on an emergency at work. 

Tobin set down her duffel bag. She looked dapper as ever in her Marine utility uniform. An officer yelled that there was five minutes until boarding time.

“Well, that’s me,” Tobin said.

“I’m gonna miss you, Toby. You’ll only be gone three weeks, right?” Oliver asked. 

“Three weeks, buddy. Hopefully, it’s not more,” Tobin said. 

“Is it dangerous where you’re going?” Oliver questioned.

“Nope. I’m just going for some training,” Tobin lied.

She knelt down to his height. Oliver rushed into her, and wrapped his arms around her neck. Tobin held him tight. She tried not to think that it would be the last time she hugged her son. 

“Take care of Mommy and Livvy for me, okay?” Tobin said.

“I will,” Oliver sent her a little salute. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ollie,” Tobin hugged her son again. He stepped aside so Olivia could have her turn. 

Tobin's heart broke as her daughter cried.

“Hey, Princess. Don’t cry...I’ll be back in a couple of weeks,” Tobin soothed.

“Promise?” Olivia asked through her tears. 

“I promise,” Tobin said. She wasn’t sure if she could keep that promise, but at least it would bring some hope to her little girl.

Olivia hugged her tight. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, Princess. I’ll be back home soon, okay? Don’t cry,” Tobin whispered to her daughter. 

Oliver joined in on the hug that his sister had Tobin in. Tobin started to tear up, and tried to make herself believe this wouldn’t be the final time she saw her children. 

“Try not to be too sad. I’ll be home soon and I’ll bring you guys a cool toy,” Tobin promised and kissed each twin’s cheek. They finally let go after a few seconds and clung to Emily, still in tears. Alex stepped forward and hugged the Marine. 

“Bye, Tobin. Be careful out there,” Alex sincerely said. 

“Thanks, Alex. And, thank you for staying with Chris and the kiddos. You and Sonny...it means a lot to me,” Tobin replied. 

“Awww, you’re welcome, Tobs! I get to spend time with my favorite nephew and niece. I’ll miss you,” Emily stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Tobin for a big hug. 

“I’ll miss you too, Sonny. I can’t breathe though,” Tobin said as Emily relaxed her grip. 

“Sorry!” Sonnett apologized. “Hurry up with that training and get back here!” 

Finally, it was Christen’s turn and everyone stepped a few paces back to give the couple some privacy. Alex held a sad Olivia in her arms, while Emily tried to comfort Oliver.

Tobin pulled Christen into her arms. She tried to memorize the way her fiancée felt in her arms and her unique scent that always comforted her. 

“You promise that you’re not going out to do anything dangerous, right? Just to train those soldiers in Syria for three weeks?” Christen asked.

The truth wanted to come out, but Tobin bit her tongue and nodded instead.

“Only doing some training. That’s it,” Tobin lied. “I’ll call you from the burner phone I get on base. Don’t respond if Chelsea tries to get into contact with you. Let the lawyers deal with it.”

“I don’t want to talk to that woman. Hopefully, she gave up on her article.”

“Or, she’s perfecting it,” Tobin shrugged. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Tobin. Hopefully, the time goes by fast,” Christen started to tear up. 

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Tobin plastered on a fake smile. The truth wanted to slip out, but she repressed it. 

“I love you,” Christen said.

“I love you too,” Tobin leaned over, and kissed her fiancée. She already tasted Christen’s tears and felt awful about the secret that she kept. 

The officer yelled again that it was time to board the bus. Tobin gave Christen one last long kiss and the twins rushed over to hug her again. Tobin knew that she needed to board the bus. She forced herself to grab the duffel bag and walked away. Oliver wouldn’t let go of Tobin’s leg as he desperately tried to hold on until Alex pulled him off. The boy cried into Alex’s shoulder. 

Tobin felt her heart break at the sight of her family. She didn’t want to go, but she had no choice. Tobin felt the internal struggle within her. She wanted to blurt out everything about the secret mission, but she kept quiet. 

Tobin boarded the bus and waved goodbye to Christen and the twins. She sighed sadly when the bus pulled out from the platform and took her away from her loved ones. 

One two hour bus ride and a short flight later, Tobin finally landed on the military base in California. There she was greeted by Franch, Kling, and Rocky. Her team jumped on her and hugged her close. Even though they were wary about the mission, they were happy to be together again. 

* * *

After a fifteen hour flight from California, the military plane finally touched down on a base in Syria. Tobin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pulled out her picture of Christen and the kids, and remembered what she was fighting for. During the flight, Tobin received a call from the President. He told her how important the mission was and what was at stake for the country. Tobin didn’t care much for his words. She just wanted to get the mission over with and get back home. 

“Hey, come on. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can get home,” AD patted Tobin on the back.

“Yeah,” Tobin pocketed her photo. 

Tobin, AD, Kling, and Rocky exited the plane and instantly were met with the Syrian evening summer heat. A tall, red headed Army Major, dressed in a camo uniform, marched up to the group, with a serious look on his face. Tobin immediately saluted the Army officer.

“Sergeant Tobin Heath?” the Major asked.

“That’s me,” Tobin answered. 

The officer held his hand out. “I knew that already. I’ve watched your fights. UFC is pretty popular around the base. I’m Army Major Owen Hunt. Welcome to the Army base.”

“Nice to meet you, Major. This is my squad. Corporals Franch, Klingenberg, and Rodriguez,” Tobin introduced the rest of her squad to Major Hunt as she shook his hand.

“Good to meet you all, Marines. We have a lot to discuss. Follow me,” Owen said.

He led the squad to a building that was equipped with an air conditioner. They were ushered into an empty room that had some chairs and a large wall projector. 

“Wow, military really went all out,” Tobin said jokingly.

Hunt shook his head. “Yeah, in terms of supplies, we don’t get much in electronics. We take what we can. Have a seat.”

Owen switched on the projector and a photo of the infamous terrorist leader filled the screen on the wall. Tobin glared at the image, remembering all his facial features.

“As you know, the ISIS leader is named Ayad. We don’t know his last name. We haven’t been able to find records of his existence, but he’s sent us videos. He wants us to see his face. He’s responsible for the bombing of villages and the deaths of several military members. Overall, he’s declared war on America and the President wants to end this,” Owen explained.

“The last four years the President had the opportunity to get this guy, but never did. Why now?” Klingenberg asked.

“Election year. He wants something to take credit for,” Owen answered.

“At the expense of our lives,” Tobin complained.

“I’ll admit, we were surprised when we heard what the President had planned. Only a few people know what’s going on. The people at this base...they think that you’re just doing some field work. No one knows the truth except me and a couple of other officers. I think the President picked your squad mostly because of you, Heath. You bring that star power from the UFC. Bigger headlines for him,” Hunt said.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Tobin replied. “Isn’t this supposed to be a secret. President wouldn’t reveal us, would he?”

Owen shrugged. “If it’s successful, he might. You never know what the President’s thinking.”

“Shit,” Tobin murmured. She thought about Christen finding out the truth from a President’s speech or news story. 

“So, what do we gotta do?” Franch asked. 

Owen changed the picture on the projector to a different man. “This is our informant, Fahad. He’s protected by the US military because the information he provided has led to the capture of several ISIS leaders. The government trusts him.”

Tobin glanced at Owen. “Why would the ISIS leader trust him?” 

“Fahad is Ayad’s cousin. They were close growing up. They’re family, so he trusts him. Ayad has no idea that Fahad is the reason why we captured the other leaders,” Owen replied. 

“We’re working with him then?” Rocky questioned.

Owen nodded. “Affirmative. Tomorrow, you four will travel to the village that Fahad is in charge of. He’s supposed to get a verbal invitation to the family gathering from Ayad’s men in the upcoming days. You’re supposed to protect him in case it goes haywire. Or, they suspect that he’s working with us.”

“Naturally,” Franch commented.

“You’ll stay at the village for a few days until it’s time to head out to the location. You’ll go there in the dead of night...during the celebrations. There, you’ll take out Ayad, take a few pictures for proof, and then get the hell out of there,” Owen explained the plan. 

“Sounds easy enough,” Klingenberg shrugged. “I mean we’ve dealt with more dangerous shit.” 

“There’s one thing you should know about Fahad…” Owen hesitantly said. 

“What’s that?” Tobin asked. 

Owen let out a sigh. “Fahad’s in charge of his village…”

“Yeah, you told us that, Major. What’s up?” Franch spoke up.

“Fahad...is a known rapist...women and little girls. We can’t touch him because he’s protected by the government. It’s a well known secret,” Owen revealed.

Tobin’s jaw clenched. “How young?”

“About six to eight years old are the youngest victims,” Owen answered.

Tobin angrily jumped up. “What the fuck, Hunt?! I’ve got a daughter that age! How the fuck am I supposed to work with him?”

“Yeah, fuck this shit. Why don’t we just kill the bastard after we get the intel?” Franch suggested.

Owen let out a frustrated sigh. “Believe me. I want to do that too, but we can’t. If we kill a protected informant and get caught, we could be tried with treason. And, you can’t back out of a mission. Not when you’ve been appointed by the President. I’m sorry, but that’s just the way it is.”

“Fuck. Every time I look at this bastard, all I’m gonna think about is him hurting my daughter. I’m gonna want to kill him. I’m going to kill him,” Tobin argued.

“That’s fucked up, Hunt. Why do we have to protect him? He should rot in hell,” Kling said.

Rocky shook her head. “I’m not protecting him.” 

“I’m sorry, Marines. But, this is the mission. I don’t like it either, but we have to move past our anger and get this done. President’s orders. The informant is protected,” Owen replied with finality. 

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered as she flipped her chair over in anger. She glared at the man on the screen. 

“I’m sorry. This is just the way it is,” Owen said with a defeated sigh. “Come on. I’ll show you guys where you can stay tonight.”

“This is still fucked up, Hunt,” Tobin said. “If he hurts anyone while we’re there...I’m gonna kill him.”

“I know it’s fucked up. He said he wouldn’t do anything while you’re at the village,” Owen motioned for the Marines to follow him to their nightly quarters.

“Yeah, but what happens when we leave?” Franch asked. 

“It’s best not to think about it. Come on, Marines. Rest up tonight,” Owen led Tobin and her squad out of the room. 

The sun already started to set, the cool wind brought some much needed relief from the heat. A few soldiers nodded in greeting to the Marines. Some of the men and alphas wanted to talk to Tobin, but Owen glared at them, and made it known that Sergeant Heath was not there to sign autographs, but to work. The soldiers sheepishly glanced away. 

Owen led the squad to a small housing unit where four neat bunk beds stood. The Marines thanked Major Hunt and tossed their duffel bags onto the floor, tired from the long plane ride. The squad ate supper in the mess hall, and kept to themselves. The other soldiers didn’t bother them or ask Tobin any questions. After dinner, Tobin collapsed in bed, ready to go to sleep. She set an alarm for five in the morning so she could call Christen and talk to her. It would be around nine at night in Texas, and Tobin had to keep up her facade of being in a normal, low danger deployment. 

Franch turned off the light. Tobin closed her eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

“Tobin...wake up! Wake up! It’s just a bad dream. Wake up, man…” Kling’s voice distantly said.

“Leave her alone!” Tobin yelled. She jumped out of bed as sweat dripped down her face and her heart raced. Meghan hopped back, surprised by her Sergeant’s outburst. 

“Woah! Tobin, it's okay. You’re here with us. Calm down,” Franch ran to Tobin’s side and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Tobin shook her head. She realized that she was in the sleeping quarters with her squad. Tobin took a deep breath and dropped down onto her bed. Luckily, Tobin picked the bottom bed to sleep in earlier that night. If she had picked the top, Tobin probably would’ve fallen onto the floor. 

“Bad dream?” Rocky asked. 

Tobin nodded.

“Want to talk about it?” Kling asked. “You know we all deal with shit like this.”

Tobin shook her head as she tried to blink away her tears. She wished the horrible images would leave her mind. 

“Hey, what happened?” Rocky sat down next to Tobin. “Remember, we’re family. You can tell us anything.”

“Yeah, quit the tough guy bullshit,” Franch said. 

“I had a dream that Fahad had my daughter. And I got there too late. And, I couldn’t protect her. Fuck, it was horrible,” Tobin tried to keep her tears at bay.

“It’s okay...let it out. We understand, Heath,” Franch leaned over and rubbed Tobin’s shoulder. “You know we would kill anyone who hurt your kids, right?” 

“Totally,” Kling added. 

Tobin’s alarm went off. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to steady her voice. “I gotta call Christen.” 

She grabbed her burner phone. Tobin took a deep breath and pushed the call button. The phone rang a couple of times before Christen’s angelic voice answered. Tobin realized in that moment that she was thousands of miles away from home and that this could be one of the last conversations that she had with her fiancée. Tobin only had a few minutes before her call got dropped.

_“Hey, you,”_ Christen said. _”How was the flight?”_

Tobin swallowed her tears and tried to sound normal. “Hey, babe. Everything went okay. We’re at the base here in Syria, and probably won’t leave it for the next couple of weeks. How were things today? The kids doing good?”

_“Tobin, are you okay? You don’t sound like yourself…”_

“I’m fine, babe. I just woke up actually,” Tobin answered. 

Franch, Kling, and Rodriguez listened in on the conversation as they laid back in bed. The sun started to appear over the desert horizon and signaled a brand new day. 

_“Okay, Tobin. I trust you.”_

Tobin closed her eyes as she inwardly cursed herself. Christen had no idea about the real danger of this mission. She had no idea that Tobin could die in the next few days if things went south. 

“I’m really okay, Chris. How are the kids? How’s Olivia?”

_“The twins are doing good. They miss you a lot. Olivia drew a picture of you dressed like a soldier. She can’t wait to give it to you.”_

“I miss them so much. I miss you,” Tobin said. “Can you do me a favor, Chris?”

_“Of course, Tobin.”_

“Can you check on Olivia, please? I just need to know that she’s alright.”

_“Are you sure you’re okay, Tobin?”_ a confused Christen asked.

“Yeah, just please check on her. I need to know that my baby girl is alright,” Tobin asked again.

_“Okay, I’ll check on her.”_

Tobin heard in the background as the bedroom door opened. She heard Harley’s movements in the hallway and the quiet squeak of Olivia’s door. 

_“Livvy’s fast asleep. She has all her stuffed animals. We went to the movie theater today to watch that new cartoon with Alex and Emily. Oliver liked it, even though he said it was a girl movie.”_

“Sounds like Ollie. I’ll try to teach him that there’s no such thing as a girl movie,” Tobin laughed. Relief flooded her body when she knew that Olivia was alright. Her dream had seemed so real. 

_“I miss you, Tobin. Just another two weeks or so, right?”_

“Yeah, hopefully. Hey, babe, I might not be able to talk the next few days since we're going to be doing some training in the desert near base and the signal will probably be shit,” Tobin said.

_“I’ll try to survive without talking to you for a few days,”_ Christen playfully replied.

“I’ll be home soon. I’ve got to get going, though. I love you, Christen. Give the kids lots of hugs and kisses for me. Tell them that I love them so much and that I miss them,” Tobin tried to keep her voice steady.

_“I will. I love you so much, Tobin. I’m counting down the days until you come home.”_

“Me too, baby. Me too. I love you.”

Tobin didn’t want to end the call. Finally, after a minute, she said goodbye to Christen. She prayed that wouldn’t be the last time that she heard her fiancée’s sweet voice. 

“Ready to start the day?” Franch asked. 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah.”

“What does Christen know about the mission?” Kling questioned. 

“I couldn’t lie to her and say that I was in California when I wasn’t. I told her that I was going to Syria to help train some soldiers and that it was perfectly safe. That we wouldn’t even leave base except to a nearby desert. She has no idea what I’m really up to,” Tobin answered.

“Good. She doesn’t need to know any of this,” Rocky replied. 

The Marines quickly dressed in their combat utility uniforms and ate a quick breakfast at the mess hall. 

“Sergeant Heath and Corporals, you ready to head out to Fahad’s village?” Owen Hunt asked.

“About as ready as we’ll ever be,” Tobin answered. 

The three hour ride was mostly spent in silence. About halfway to the destination, Owen told the Marines about how Fahad had acquired the village. The man killed the village’s last leader and took charge. The past leader had been kind, fair, and wouldn’t hurt any innocent people. The complete opposite of Fahad. The US government looked the other way since he provided useful intel. The past leader’s brother still resided at the village and tried his best to protect his people from Fahad’s greed, lust, and wrath. The more Tobin heard about Fahad, the more she hated him. 

Tobin stepped out of the Hummer after a three hour drive and glanced around the village. There were small houses and huts, along with some pens full of goats and chickens. Alongside the poor houses, grew a few crops of cotton. Tobin could already spot Fahad’s home. His house was the biggest and seemed like the only one that had any kind of air conditioning, judging by the window units. She guessed that the US military paid the man handsomely for his past intel. The people went about their business, not fazed at all by the presence of the US military. They knew better than to speak about the soldiers unless they wanted to unleash Fahad’s wrath. 

“Major Hunt, good to see you again,” Fahad greeted the US troops in a thick accent. He held out his hand in greeting for Owen. Hunt stared at the man’s hand for a second before he shook it, a stern look on his face.

“Fahad. These are the Marines that will be staying with you. They will see to your protection. Remember, nothing happens when they are here,” Owen reminded the man.

Fahad laughed. “You Americans are no fun. Always so serious. Ahh, Sergeant Heath. Corporals Franch, Rodriguez, and Klingenberg. Good to meet you. I’ve read your files that the military left me.”

“Fahad,” Tobin stepped forward and stared him down. 

He glanced around uneasy. He held out his hand in greeting. Tobin glared at the man as he awkwardly put his hand down. Fahad had to admit that the alpha intimated him, especially since she wore all her military gear and held her sniper rifle at the ready. 

“Nothing happens while we’re here. Understand?” Tobin ordered.

Fahad nodded. “Yes, Sergeant Heath.”

Owen patted Tobin on the back as he whispered. “Don’t kill him.”

“I’ll try not to,” Tobin replied. 

“Good luck, Marines. We’ll collect you when the mission is over. If there’s an emergency, you know how to reach us,” Owen shook Tobin’s hand and jumped into the Hummer. They watched as he drove away until he disappeared down the makeshift road.

Fahad turned to his guests. “Welcome, Americans. You will have the best room in this village. The military built in my home for when it’s needed. Follow me.”

The Marines kept silent as they followed Fahad through the village. The women and children instantly glanced at the ground in the man’s presence. Tobin felt her heart ache as she watched some little girls play with some homemade dolls. She made up her mind right then and there that she would kill Fahad. There was no way that she could leave this evil behind to continue to torment the women and children. Some of the village men nodded in greeting to the Marines. 

“You are all alphas, right?” Fahad asked.

Franch eyed the man suspiciously. “Yes.”

“Good. Only men and alphas are worthy of being in my home, except for my wife,” Fahad said.

“We’re honored,” Kling sarcastically replied. Tobin kept quiet, her anger seethed. 

Fahad led the Marines to the nice building that had a small courtyard. The home was a stark contrast to the poor villagers’ small houses that were made of clay and straw. 

“You’ll be staying here. Welcome to my home,” Fahad opened the gate.

“Thank you for having us,” Rocky said. 

Fahad led the group down a hallway to a large room that had four bunk beds and a small private bathroom. The beds were neatly made and there were two windows. One was occupied with a small air conditioner that kept the room a decent temperature. 

“This is your room. Military helped build it. That window faces the road that leads into the village. So you can keep lookout at night,” Fahad stepped aside so the squad could inspect the room. 

“This will work,” Tobin checked under the beds and the closet to make sure that there were no surprises. 

Fahad smirked. “Marines, you want women? To have fun with? I won’t tell the military if you want to take some of the women here. They don’t fight back too much.”

Tobin glared at the man. Franch stepped in and tried to keep the peace.

“No. We aren’t here for that. We’re here to get this mission done,” Franch said in a harsh tone.

“Americans are so serious. I’ll leave you then. I’ll tell my sons to leave you alone,” Fahad said.

“You have children?” Tobin asked. 

Fahad nodded. “I have four sons. Two boys. Two alphas. I just call them all my sons. You understand...you’re alpha too.”

Tobin nodded. 

“I read your file, Sergeant Heath. I read that you have two children. A little girl...you have a picture so I can see what she looks like?” Fahad questioned with a malicious smile. 

Tobin felt her anger take over at the mention of her daughter. She grabbed Fahad and roughly pushed him into the wall. Tobin slammed her forearm across the man’s neck as she choked him. Fahad stared at her, surprise and fear in his eyes.

“Don’t ever mention my daughter again. I’ll kill you,” Tobin almost growled at the man. “Understand?”

Fahad nodded. Klingenberg and Rocky rushed forward to stop Tobin before she slaughtered their informant. Franch stood back and hoped that Tobin would at least get a punch in.

“Tobin...calm down,” Kling ordered. Tobin outranked her, but she needed to calm Heath down before the mission went haywire before it even began. 

Tobin glared at Fahad, her anger grew tenfold. After an intense stare down, Tobin released Fahad. The man fell to the floor with a sigh of relief. Tobin wasn’t done yet. She pulled out her hunting knife and pointed it at the man’s crotch.

“You touch anyone while we’re here and I’ll cut your useless dick off, understand?” Tobin demanded.

Fahad quickly nodded. “Yes! I understand! Please don’t hurt me!”

After a few tense seconds, Fahad laughed. “You keep things interesting. I look forward to working with you. If you need anything, ask the servants. I’ll leave you until I get words from Ayad.”

Fahad walked out of the room, still in laughter. He didn’t want to admit that Tobin and her squad made him feel a little unsettled. He was used to calling the shots when military members were in his home. Fahad shrugged...the problem would be dealt with in due time.

Tobin glanced out the window as she observed the road that led to and from the village. She didn’t like the ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tobin wondered how much trust they should put in Fahad this time around.

* * *

A few days later, Christen woke up and reached over, her fingers touched Tobin’s side of the bed. She sighed when she remembered that Tobin wasn’t home and wouldn’t be for another week or more. Christen had become used to sleeping next to Tobin and missed her presence at the dead of night. She wondered how she survived the last six years without sharing a bed with Tobin. Now, Christen couldn’t imagine ever sleeping alone again. She thought about Tobin being thousands of miles away in Syria. At least her Marine would be safe on base the whole time...that gave her some comfort. 

She sighed. Christen glanced at her phone and wondered if there was an email or message from Tobin. There was nothing. She tried not to worry. After all, Tobin told her that they were doing some training in the desert near the base. Still, Christen couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about the whole thing. Last time, the couple talked on the phone, Tobin seemed so troubled and worried about Olivia. Christen stared at her engagement ring, the signal of Tobin’s love and devotion. She didn’t think that Tobin would keep secrets from her.

Suddenly, Christen felt sick to her stomach. She instantly ran into the bathroom and threw up. After a couple more rounds, Christen brushed her teeth, and wondered if she was sick. She had thrown up almost every morning that week. A thought came across her mind and she grabbed her phone. She quickly checked the calendar. 

She skipped her period that month. Christen didn’t notice before because she was occupied with Tobin leaving and being gone. She opened a drawer and pulled out an unopened box of pregnant tests. Plus, Christen felt fatigued a lot easier these days which wasn’t normal for her. 

Christen quickly took two tests and placed them in the sink. She went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and waited for the results. Christen wouldn’t be too surprised if the tests came back positive. She ended up never taking birth control. Sometimes Tobin wore a condom. Sometimes she didn’t. Sometimes Tobin remembered to pull out. Most times she didn’t. Christen was pretty sure that they both wanted another child. 

_Knock! Knock!_

“Come in,” Christen said to her visitor.

Alex opened the door, poking her head in. “The twins are up and Sonny may or may not be making a mess in the kitchen. She’s trying to make pancakes.”

Christen shook her head, amused. “The twins can help her clean up.”

“And, Harley may or may not be covered in flour,” Alex added. 

“How did that happen?” Christen laughed. 

“Emily tripped with an open bag of flour and it poured all over Harley. Then, Harley ran around in the living room and got it all over the carpet. I did vacuum the carpet, though. And Sonny said she’ll take Harley a bath,” Alex explained with a smile.

Christen giggled. “That sounds like something Sonny would do.”

Alex noticed that something seemed different about Christen.

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asked. 

“I think I’m pregnant. I took two tests. They’re in the sink. Pretty sure enough time passed,” Christen said. 

“Oh! I’ll check!” Alex practically ran into the bathroom. 

A few seconds went by.

Alex leaped into the room and jumped on the bed next to Christen. She wrapped her up in a huge hug. “Both tests have two lines! Positive! You’re pregnant!”

Christen started to cry. 

“What’s wrong? This is happy news, right?” Alex frantically asked. 

Christen nodded. “It’s definitely happy news. I just don’t want to get too excited until I find out how far along I am and if the baby is okay.”

Alex grinned. “We can go to the hospital after breakfast. Your parents can watch the twins for a couple of hours, right? I can do an ultrasound. We’ll see how far along the baby is.”

“Alex, that would be great,” Christen agreed.

“Okay, Sonny and I will take care of breakfast and getting the kitchen cleaned up. I’m gonna make Sonnett take Harley a bath outside. You take a shower, get dressed. Relax. Don’t do too much…baby on board,” Alex instructed.

“Alex, I’m pregnant, not incapacited. I can help with breakfast,” Christen said. 

“Still! We’ll take care of it. Besides, Tobin’s gonna be mad when she comes home and finds out we made you do all this work,” Alex argued.

Suddenly, they heard Olivia as she yelled.

“Harley!!! Get off the couch!”

They then heard a crash and Emily’s voice.

“Whoops! My bad!”

“On second thought, I’ll take a long shower,” Christen relented.

“Good idea,” Alex practically ran out of the room to take control of what happened downstairs.

Alex found a broken bowl and batter all over the kitchen floor. There was flour on the couch from where Harley had jumped on. Surprisingly, the twins were seated at the dining room table as they ate some pancakes. 

“Aunt Alex! These pancakes are really good!” Oliver happily said and took another bite. There was flour all over his shirt and hair.

“Oh hey, Alex! Here’s your plate and Christen’s,” Emily slid a plate of pancakes over to Alex. 

“Emily! We have to hurry and clean up. After breakfast, we’re going to the hospital,” Alex announced in a whisper. 

“Why? Are you hurt?” Emily asked.

“No...but I have some news.”

Alex told her friend about the pregnancy. Emily hopped with excitement. 

“I’m gonna be an aunt again!” Emily excitedly whispered. “And with Ali’s baby on the way too! This is so exciting!” 

She hurriedly ate the rest of her pancakes and dragged Harley outside for a quick bath. After the twins ate their breakfast, they helped Alex clean up the kitchen and vacuum the couch. 

“How do you guys feel about spending time with Nana today?” Alex asked.

“Yay! I wanna see Nana,” Olivia agreed. 

“Well, let’s get you both cleaned up, so you can go to your Nana’s house for a little bit,” Alex said as she put up the vacuum cleaner.

“Alex, when is Toby gonna be back?” Oliver questioned.

“At least another week, Ollie. I know you miss her a lot, huh?” 

Oliver sighed. “Yeah.”

“Hey...when you get back home later, we’ll all play Mario Kart and build a pillow fort in the living room. How does that sound?” Alex asked.

“Oh! That sounds really fun! Can we stay up?” Olivia wondered.

Alex nodded. “Sure. We’ll have a sleepover!”

Suddenly, a very wet Harley ran through the living room and shook off the excess water. The twins giggled with delight as Emily ran with a towel. She tried to catch the wayward pit bull, but failed. 

After the twins were cleaned up and dropped off at their grandparents house, Christen settled in an exam room and Emily held her hand. They waited patiently as Alex hooked up an ultrasound machine. The doctor already took a couple of blood samples from Christen to see if her pregnancy hormones were normal. After the miscarriage, Alex wanted to make sure that everything was in order for this baby. 

Alex turned on the machine. “You know the deal.” 

Christen nodded and pulled up her shirt so Alex could apply the jelly. She winced when the cold gel hit her skin. Alex sat down on the stool next to the ultrasound machine. Emily stood by Christen’s side and held her hand. 

“Alright, let’s see our baby, shall we?” Alex moved the transducer wand until an image appeared on the screen. Christen held her breath and tried not to get too ahead of herself. 

Alex smiled. She pointed to a little blob on the screen. “There’s the baby! Since your last period was about nine weeks ago or so...the baby looks to be growing at a healthy rate.”

“So, I’m nine weeks along?” Christen asked.

“Yup. Give or take a few days. That means the baby will be here in February. We’ll be able to find out the sex in a few weeks!” Alex announced. 

“That’s my baby. She’s so small,” Christen couldn’t stop the tears that fell as she looked at her baby. Emily squeezed her hand, happy for her friend. 

“Woah, it looks like a little peanut. I’m totally gonna call the baby Peanut now. You think it’s gonna be a girl?” Emily leaned over to hug Christen. 

Christen nodded. “Yes, I really do.” 

There was a knock on the door and an attending stepped into the room with some paperwork. The blonde doctor glanced up at the screen, a big smile on her face. 

“Here’s the results from the lab, Dr. Morgan and I got your page. Everything looks in order, so far. Hello, everyone! I’m Dr. Arizona Robbins,” the attending introduced herself. 

“Dr. Robbins is the chief of pediatrics here. She’s the best and I asked her to make sure everything's in order to give you peace of mind,” Alex explained. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Christen said with a smile. 

Dr. Robbins studied the screen. “Alex told me about what happened the last time. I’m sorry that you had to go through with that, but we’ll make sure that this baby is all healthy. After this, set up an appointment with your regular doctor.”

“So…is the Peanut alright?” Emily asked. 

“So, far everything looks good. The baby is growing at a good rate. Congratulations seem to be in order,” Arizona said. 

“Thank you,” Christen smiled. She still didn’t celebrate just yet. 

Dr. Robbins glanced over the test results, a wide smile on her face. “All the pregnancy hormones are normal. This is great! Let’s hear the heartbeat. I know that would really put you at ease.”

Arizona quickly wiped the jelly off Christen’s stomach and pulled out the fetal doppler. Christen held her breath when the doctor put the device on her skin. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. A few tense seconds passed until the glorious sounds of the fetal heartbeat were heard.

“That sounds like a really strong heartbeat. Congratulations, Christen...you’re pregnant and the baby is healthy,” Dr. Robbins confirmed. 

Alex and Emily hugged their friend, so excited about the news. Christen finally allowed herself to relax, happy tears at the sound of the baby’s heartbeat. 

“I wish Tobin was here to see and hear this,” Christen cried.

“I’ll print out a picture of the baby and I’ll record the heartbeat on my phone. That should hold her until your next appointment,” Alex happily said.

Christen couldn’t wait to tell Tobin the happy news. She didn’t know when she would be able to talk to her again. Christen stared at the image of the baby on the screen, happiness took over. She thought about the future with their newest bundle of joy. 

* * *

Sergeant Tobin Heath strapped on her helmet. She rode in the back of an old Toyota truck with the rest of her squad. A couple of days ago, Fahad received a visit from Ayad’s men, who told him where the family celebrations would be and that Fahad was expected to make an appearance. During the visit, Tobin had been stationed on top of Fahad’s house, her sniper rifle trained on Ayad’s men. She waited for them to make a move or threaten Fahad. Instead, the men stayed cordial and left. 

Tobin wasn’t sure how she managed to stay at Fahad’s home without killing him. The obnoxious man routinely offered women to the Marines. He would talk about his conquests until Tobin gave him a hard glare to shut up. Fahad usually backed off for a couple of hours. Tobin smoked so many cigarettes as she tried to keep her calm. After she ran out, Fahad rolled up some homemade ones for her. Usually, the two sat outside and smoked together. Fahad would boast about all his sons and how they were destined to be great leaders. He tried to convince Tobin to put all her resources into her son because daughters were useless, only good to be married off. Tobin kept quiet as she remembered Major Hunt’s words about the informant being protected by the government. 

During her free time, Tobin walked around the village and sometimes played soccer with the children. All the time spent with the locals made Tobin want to get rid of Fahad more. The Marines kept in touch with Major Owen Hunt by transistor radio since the signal was better. 

Now, Tobin and her squad were on their way to the building where the wedding took place. Fahad planned to drop them off a few miles out so the Marines could sneak into the building and carry out their deadly mission. Rocky held her crucifix necklace and silently prayed to herself. Franch and Kling both sat deep in thought. 

Tobin pulled out her photo of Christen and the kids. In the dim moonlight, she could make it their smiles and features. Tobin placed a kiss on the photo. 

_I’ll try to come home soon. I love you._ Tobin thought as she memorized the photo, in case it would be the last time she ever saw it.

The truck came to a hard stop. 

Fahad jumped out of the driver’s side and motioned that it was time for the Marines to discharge. Tobin and her squad hopped out of the bed of the truck. 

“Okay! This is it for you! If you walk about four miles north, you’ll find a huge mansion. You can’t miss it! It’s the only house in the desert here. Go to the west side, you’ll be able to gain access there. Kill whoever gets in the way. Good luck, Marines!” Fahad said.

“Thanks,” Tobin replied.

Fahad grinned and bounced back into the truck. After a few unsuccessful tries, the truck finally came back to life. He waved as he drove down the road, the tail lights disappeared from view. 

Tobin turned to her squad members. “You guys ready to get this over with?”

“Yup,” Kling said.

“We got each other’s back. No one left behind,” Franch added.

“Together,” Rocky threw her arms around Kling and Tobin. 

“We’ve been through a lot of shit together. Let’s add this mission to the list. Let’s get this bastard and then get the fuck outta here,” Tobin rallied her troops. 

“And let’s not die!” Kling grinned.

Tobin pulled out her compass. “This way guys.”

The squad quietly walked through the desert and kept an eye out for any danger. There was tense silence in the air, the only sound that could be heard were their boots on the ground and an occasional animal. The moonlight lit the way as they traveled the few miles to the mansion. Soon, in the distance, the bass from music could be heard.

“Must be the party,” Kling commented.

“Keep watch. There might be security even this far out,” Tobin ordered.

The squad soon came upon a mansion, guarded by a tall brick wall. There were a few men with rifles in the front. The perimeter was surrounded by a few trees and large bushes. 

“West side,” Tobin motioned for her squad to follow. They traveled in the shadows of the darkness and stayed out of sight until they found part of the wall unprotected. The courtyard in this part of property remained quiet, the music thumped from within the mansion. 

“Come on,” Tobin quickly climbed up the wall and jumped onto the other side. She glanced around and waited for an ambush, but none came. 

Tobin motioned for her friends to join her. Franch, Kling, and then Rocky all joined her on the other side. Tobin signaled for them to follow her. She led her squad to a back door of the mansion, where only one man stood guard. Tobin glanced at her squad with a nod.

Tobin hid in the shadows and carefully stalked the unsuspecting guard. The man busily looked through his phone as he paid no attention to his surroundings. Tobin didn’t make a sound as she stalked his movements and waited for the right moment to strike. She stayed out of his view, hidden behind a large potted plant. Suddenly, the loud sound of a crash inside caught the guard’s attention. 

Tobin jumped out and wrapped the man’s neck in a deadly chokehold as she silently strangled him. Her opponent tried to twist away, tried to throw off her hold, but Tobin held him in place. Her hold on his throat tightened, the struggle to breathe harder. Finally, the man dropped to the ground, unconscious. Tobin knelt next to him and broke his neck for good measure. 

“Franch and Rocky, you guys get on the roof. Let me know when you spot the subject. Kling, you try to get into position in the courtyard. Stay out of sight. I’ll take the mansion,” Tobin instructed. 

“What do we do when we see the subject?” Kling asked. 

“Get a good shot. I’ll try to get proof that he’s deceased, but right now, we just need him dead,” Tobin said. 

“Got it, Sergeant,” Franch and Rocky both nodded.

“Godspeed. Look out for each other,” Tobin ordered before she quietly stepped into the mansion. 

Franch and Rocky silently started to climb up the side of the mansion and kept out of sight in the shadows. Kling nodded to Tobin before she stalked behind huge potted plants to get closer to the courtyard unseen. Tobin always took on the most dangerous parts of the mission. Trying to find a good place to hide in the mansion without being seen was high on the list. 

Tobin quietly sneaked up to the second floor, which stood empty and lonely. The celebration took place on the open space of the first floor. Tobin got down on her stomach, staying in the darkness. She pulled out her binoculars and studied the party goers. There were neatly dressed men and women crowded on the floor, not a care in the world as they danced and listened to loud music. Laughter and cheers filled the room and no one paid any attention to the dark second floor. 

She spotted Fahad. He stood with a woman. The woman talked animatedly, but Fahad seemed nervous. He continually checked his watch over and over again. Tobin thought that his behavior seemed suspicious. 

“ _We’re all in position, Sergeant,”_ Franch’s voice filled Tobin’s earpiece. 

“Remember...only take out Ayad and ISIS terrorists, if forced. No civilians,” Tobin reminded her group.

_“Gotcha, Serg,”_ Kling said.

They waited. The celebrations went on, but no Ayad. 

“Anything?” Tobin asked.

“ _Nothing,”_ Rocky answered. 

“Fuck,” Tobin replied.

“ _Maybe it’s a bust. Bad intel. There’s some terrorists here, but no Ayad,”_ Franch informed her group. 

“Yeah, there’s a few in here,” Tobin said.

The night wore on and turned into the early morning hours, but the party continued. Tobin glanced around the first floor with her binoculars again. She lost sight of Fahad and wondered where he had gone. Suddenly, Franch’s panicked voice filled her earpiece. 

“ _Serg! Get the fuck out of there! Bomb!”_

Tobin instantly jumped up. She watched as four men crashed into the front door, bombs strapped around their abdomen. Suddenly, Tobin heard the sound of numerous vehicles as they pulled up to the mansion and gunfire broke out. The party goers started to scream and run, confusion taking over. 

“ _Fuck! There’s too many!”_ Kling shouted. 

“ _Rocky? You copy?”_ Franch frantically asked.

“ _I’m here. Picking off as many as I can!”_ Rocky shouted. 

Tobin suddenly realized that the whole thing had been a set up. Fahad had been in on the whole thing and he played the US military. Before she could think another thought, a loud explosion filled the air, and knocked her to the ground. Darkness came over Tobin for a moment as debris flew everywhere. The impact of the bombs leveled the mansion, killing many party goers instantly. Tobin passed out for a few seconds from the impact. 

When she came to, Tobin felt immense pain in her abdomen. She glanced down, a large piece of metal embedded on her side, through her bulletproof vest. 

“Fuck!” Tobin hissed in pain. Her earpiece laid broken beside her. Now, she had no communication with her squad. Tobin didn’t even know if they were still alive. 

Suddenly, gunfire filled the mansion as the terrorists killed any people still alive. Tobin knew that she needed to fight back, but she couldn’t do that with the metal hindering her every move. Tobin took a deep breath and pulled out the metal, biting her tongue in pain. 

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered in agony. She tossed the metal aside. The wound started to bleed, the blood spread onto her shirts and vest. 

Tobin searched for her transistor radio and found it in the rubble. She turned it on and hoped for a signal. 

“Hunt!” Tobin shouted. “It was a fucking set up. Fahad was in on the whole thing. I’m injured badly. I don’t know if my people are still alive. We’re at the location.”

_“Heath! Hang on! We’re at the checkpoint and on our way! ETA is one hour! I repeat one hour! Hang on, Heath!”_

The signal went out. The transistor radio was too badly damaged to turn on again. 

She heard the men run up the stairs and more bullets. Fahad had to be in on this set up. No one else knew where she would be except her squad and him. Tobin forced herself to her feet and grabbed her rifle. She ran into the nearest room, prepared to shoot back. Tobin had a clear view of the top of the stairs and waited for the first terrorist to make his appearance. 

It didn’t take long. She spotted the head of a terrorist and quickly shot it off. Tobin heard the man’s lifeless body fall down the stairs and shouts in Arabic. Tobin wondered if Franch, Kling, and Rocky were still alive. 

The phone in Tobin’s pocket started to vibrate. She knew that it was Christen. Only Christen had the burner number. She wondered if she would be able to hold off the enemy for an hour. Tobin prayed that she would survive and see her family again. 

“I’ll try, Christen. I’ll really try,” Tobin said as she shot another terrorist in the head. 

* * *

“The twins should fall asleep pretty quickly,” Christen said as she sat on the couch, tired. She reached down and rubbed her stomach. She tried to call Tobin a few times, but received no answer. Christen tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong. She reminded herself that Tobin probably couldn’t get a good signal. 

Alex, Emily, and Christen had just put the twins to bed. They took the kids to the zoo earlier that day. Olivia and Oliver tired themselves out as they ran from one exhibit to the next, and told their mother and aunts about the animal facts that they had learned in school. 

“Let’s see what’s on TV,” Emily switched on the television. She flipped through the channels until she landed on a soccer game. 

“Is this the women’s national team?” Alex asked. 

“Yup. We’re actually doing pretty good this year,” Emily replied.

Christen paid attention to the game and chatted with her friends about how much they missed playing soccer. Suddenly, a special news report interrupted the broadcast.

“Boooo…” Emily complained. 

“I wonder what Trump has done now. I can’t wait until November,” Alex added. 

_“Good evening. We interrupt the game to bring you some urgent news from Syria. The United States military has reported that four Marines are missing after an explosion and failed mission. The bomb has already claimed the lives of over two hundred civilians…”_

Christen felt her heart drop.

_“ISIS leader, Ayad, has already claimed responsibility for the bombing. President Trump is expected to make a statement in the upcoming hour and demand the return of our troops…if they are still alive or their bodies if they are deceased. The search for bodies and victims in the rubble continues….”_

Christen felt sick to her stomach.

“ _The mission was supposed to be top secret, but Ayad leaked records and deals about the mission all over his website…”_

Christen’s heart raced. 

“ _Right now, the military isn’t certain….”_

Christen tried to hold back her tears. Then it happened - Tobin’s military picture appeared on the screen along with three others. She immediately recognized Franch and Klingenberg. She guessed that the last one was Rodriguez. Alex and Emily both gasped in shock. 

_“The missing include up and coming UFC star, Sergeant Tobin Heath….”_

She felt so confused. Tobin never mentioned anything about a secret mission. Surely Tobin wouldn’t have kept such important information from her. Suddenly, it all made sense. The long goodbyes. The weird phone calls. The last time Tobin really made love to her and took her time...as if memorizing the moment. Christen had a somber thought - maybe her baby would never get the chance to know Tobin at all. 

_“If the military members are alive, Ayad already threatened that he will broadcast their deaths on the internet in real time...”_

Christen felt like she was going to throw up. Another reporter appeared on the screen.

“ _Why the hell would they release the names of the Marines already? The families haven’t even been notified yet….”_

_Oh, I definitely know now._ Christen thought to herself. She wondered what she would tell the twins. 

Christen didn’t remember what happened next that evening. Alex and Emily flocked to her side as everyone’s phones started to ring, concerned friends and family on the other end of the line. Christen placed her hand on her stomach, her once certain future in shambles. She spent the rest of the evening praying for a miracle. She prayed that somehow...someway, Tobin would make it home in one piece and not in a coffin. 

* * *

Cold water splashed on Tobin’s face and woke her up. She blinked a few times as she tried to figure out where the hell she was. Her eyes focused and instantly her heart raced when she realized that she was surrounded by six terrorists, all armed. Tobin’s helmet, gear, and weapons had been taken away. She was left in her combat uniform, her dog tags still hung around her neck. 

Last thing she remembered was the explosion and how she tried to shoot down the enemy. Tobin ran out of bullets and a grenade was thrown in the room with her. She couldn’t recall what happened after the blast. Tobin thought that was the end. She wondered if Hunt knew that she had been captured. Tobin felt some relief that her team wasn’t there with her. She hoped that they had escaped the carnage unscathed. The wound on Tobin’s side hurt still screamed in agony and a small trail of blood ran down her face. 

Tobin’s breaths became labored as she tried to ignore the misery her weakened body was in. Sweat dripped down her face as Tobin evaluated the situation she found herself in. She knew that she needed to somehow escape from her temporary prison. 

Another cold bucket of water was thrown on her and Tobin sat up, her hands tied behind her back. She immediately spotted Fahad in the group.

“You son of a bitch,” Tobin glared at the man.

Fahad shrugged. “I’m sorry, my friend, but sacrifices must be made. Ayad found out about the treason. He was going to kill me and my family. He offered me immunity if I delivered an American. Here you are.”

“Sergeant Tobin Heath,” a cold, calculated voice cut through the air. 

The men stepped aside as the infamous Ayad came forward. His face serious, an aura that demanded respect. 

Tobin didn’t say anything. Only glared at the man.

Ayad sighed. “You fought gallantly, my friend. I respect you for that. I always respect brave alphas like you. But now, it’s time for your true calling to come to pass.”

Tobin stayed silent. Vaguely, in the background, she could hear the President’s voice as he demanded that Ayad release his hostage or face the wrath of the American forces. The cruel leader laughed and stepped aside. Tobin realized that she was in some sort of cave. Along the walls were countless wires, a couple of laptops, a video camera, and other technology equipment. 

“Your President thinks that he can just march into our countries and take. For years, Americans have occupied our land, killed our people, destroyed our homes. Your leader tried to assassinate me. But, I showed him in the end that I’m never ending. Soon...he and all your country will know the wrath of Ayad,” the leader explained with a manic smile.

Tobin remained quiet. She tried not to show any weakness to her enemy. 

“Soon, President will know. I have big plans for you, Sergeant,” Ayad pointed to the video camera. “I’m going to kill you. Your death will be viewed around the world. But first, I’m going to torture you for the next few days so your President knows what happens to soldiers we capture. Maybe he will think twice before sending more here. In the end, he will beg me to release you.”

Tobin showed no emotion. 

Ayad pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. “I’m going to decapitate you. Cut off your head. Your President will know not to mess with ISIS. I can’t kill your President and let everyone watch, but I can kill one of his soldiers. He thinks he orders me around? The vile man will see.”

The Marine glared at the crazed man.

Ayad pulled out the picture that Tobin kept in the pocket of her bulletproof vest -the photo of Christen and the twins. 

He showed the picture to Tobin. She stared the man down.

“You have a beautiful family, Sergeant. Horrible that you won’t see your children grow up. The boy looks like you. If you give me a hard time...just know I have followers all over the world. Wouldn’t want anything to happen your family?”

“Stay away from them!” Tobin jumped up, ready to kill the man in front of her. 

Ayad’s men rushed forward and forcefully threw her back against the rock wall. They kicked her a few times in the ribs for good measure and pointed their rifles at her, fingers on the trigger. Tobin tried to ignore the pain from the brutal kicks. 

Ayad laughed. “Don’t give me trouble.” 

The leader shouted orders in Arabic to his men.

“Soon, Sergeant...soon,” Ayad nodded at Tobin. He turned away and laughed some more as the President’s voice filled the cave.

“Wait. You killed all those people, members of your own family, to get to us?” Tobin asked.

Ayad shrugged nonchalantly. “I never liked them much anyways. This is more about sending a message to the President. One that he won’t forget. He’ll be so humiliated when one of his own soldier’s deaths is broadcast for the world to see. To see the glory!”

Tobin glared at Ayad. He held her stare until he looked away. 

“You’ll be tough to break. Only a couple of hours away before the first show,” Ayad grinned as he walked away. 

Tobin rested her head against the cold rock wall behind her. She wanted to close her eyes and pass out, but she forced herself to stay awake and endured the pain on her side. She thought about Christen’s smile. Tobin knew that she would do anything to see that beautiful smile again.

She thought about her children and realized that she would probably never get to see Oliver and Olivia grow up. Tobin hoped that the twins knew how much she loved them. How much she wished she could be there with them always. Tobin’s short life flashed before her eyes, the happy moments most prominent. Tobin felt so grateful that she had the opportunity to know and love Christen. Her only regret was that she only had a few short months with the love of her life after they were reunited. They had planned a future together, but now it all seemed in crumbles. The thought nearly made Tobin cry, but she kept her composure.

“I can’t die here…” Tobin whispered to herself. Her family still needed her. 

Tobin shook her head. She wouldn’t give up so easily. Somehow, someway Tobin would make it out of this hellhole.

She watched as the men began to set up their camera equipment and prepared for the big show. Tobin started to formulate a plan in her head, and prayed that she would be able to survive this mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after the song For Blue Skies by Strays Don’t Sleep. It’s kinda angsty, but good song. Don’t worry...you guys will find out what happens soon. I love ya’ll. Please stay safe!


	9. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But a warning...this chapter is kinda intense. There’s some military torture described, but I don’t think too graphic(?). Also, I know nothing about anything medical so really sorry if I get it wrong, which I probably did.

Tobin didn’t know how long she sat there. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep or pass out from the pain, a bucket of water was thrown on her. Tobin realized that her enemies were sleep depriving her. She spit out the excess water and shook her head as she tried to wake up. 

“No sleep for you, Marine. It’s almost time for the show to start,” Ayad announced. Tobin glanced around, several cameras and laptops were pointed in her direction. Ayad stood in front of all the electronics. One man, who sat behind another computer, signaled for the leader to talk.

“My people, for many years our lands have been occupied by American terrorists. I have one right behind me. This is a message for the American people. For President Trump…do not underestimate my power. You have nothing I want. I will not negotiate. You will see what happens when we capture your soldiers. If you’re smart, you will leave our lands and stay out of our affairs. This soldier is just the first of many...remember that. And, for the rest of the world, America is weak. Do not grovel to that wasteland.”

Ayad snapped his fingers.

Five men walked forward. Two terrorists grabbed Tobin and walked her closer to the cameras. Ayad turned to face her. 

“Don’t make this hard. Kneel,” Ayad ordered.

“Fuck off,” Tobin muttered.

Ayad nodded. At the signal, one of the men hit Tobin on the back hard with a baton and forced her to her knees. He pulled out a knife and cut off the binds that held her hands together. After Tobin was untied, a couple of other men started to hit her with their batons and with their rifles. Tobin didn’t make a sound in pain. Instead, she endured the brutal hits, biting her tongue. The man at the computer signaled that the number of people watching the stream rose. 

“That’s enough,” Ayad said.

The men stepped back. Tobin glared at Ayad as she knelt on her knees and then stared the camera down. Her mouth and a few new cuts on her face started to bleed. 

“This is what happens to American soldiers that we capture,” Ayad said to the audience. The numbers went up more. 

Four men roughly grabbed Tobin’s legs and arms, and held her down on the floor. She struggled against them and put up a fight. The number of watchers continued to tick up. The fifth man covered up her face with a towel. 

Tobin didn’t have time to think before water poured onto her face. She resisted, but more and more water fell onto her and she felt like she was being drowned. Tobin tried to cough up the excess water, but more poured. Some of the men laughed at the American in distress. The hits on the stream doubled, tripled, and continued to go up. 

“Beg for mercy. Denounce America and I’ll order them to stop,” Ayad commanded his prisoner.

Tobin thought she was going to die, but she held steady as more water poured onto her face. She couldn’t breathe, her lungs on fire, her brain panicked. She felt like she was choking to death from the excess water. Soon, she stopped struggling against her captors, her body too weak to fight back. 

“Stop,” Ayad instructed his men.

They immediately released Tobin and stepped back. She shook off the towel and sat up. She glanced around, confused before she turned away from the cameras and threw up the excess water. The hits on the counter grew every second.

Ayad snapped his fingers. His men grabbed Tobin and tossed her against the wall. They didn’t even bother to tie her up again. They knew she was too weak to do anything. Tobin coughed and coughed as she tried to steady her breaths once again. 

Ayad faced his international audience. “There is more to come for this Marine. Donald Trump can beg all he wants, there will be no releasing her. He will have to watch her death as will millions, billions of people around the world!”

He signaled for his computer man to cut the feed. 

“Ayad!! Over five million hits with only that. The video is already being shared across all social media platforms like Twitter, Facebook, and Reddit. It’s being shared too fast and by too many for the censors to take it all down. Soon, everyone will see our message!” the computer man excitedly announced.

“Soon, brother, soon. We need to make sure to have the largest audience for the final show,” Ayad glanced over at Tobin. 

The Marine still laid in the corner, still too weak to move. Ayad walked over to Tobin and gave her a rough kick on her wound. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she stayed quiet.

“I hope you’re ready, Sergeant. That was only the beginning. I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer. I’m going to enjoy all the press conferences that the President will hold, trying to threaten me. We’ll see who is more powerful in the end,” Ayad grinned. He walked over to the computers to view his handiwork.

Tobin stayed on the ground, too frail. Whenever she closed her eyes, another bucket of water was thrown on her. She sat up, greeted immediately by one of the terrorists that held his rifle at her. Tobin realized that trying to escape would be a lot harder than she anticipated. There was a guard on watch at all times and there were multiple ones. So far, it was Ayad and the same five terrorists. Every now and then, Fahad would make an appearance. He never looked in her direction. 

She wondered if the military would somehow be able to track their location from the streams. She wasn’t too wishful. Tobin was certain that Ayad found a way to hide his location. The man was a mastermind after all. 

Tobin thought about Christen. She hoped that Christen and the twins wouldn’t accidentally come across the videos that displayed her torture. She wondered if Christen knew about what had happened. Tobin had lost all sense of time and didn’t even know what day it was anymore. The military watch that Christen had gotten for her birthday was gone. She guessed Ayad had it now. 

Everything seemed so hopeless. Tobin knew that certain death would come soon if she didn’t think of a plan. Tobin doubted a rescue party would arrive in time. 

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered. She waited to see what torture Ayad and his men had next for her as she tried to figure out the perfect time to escape. 

* * *

Kelley answered the door of the Heath home and glared at the reporter that stood on the porch. He immediately cowered under her intense stare. 

“What do you want? Can’t you have some decency and give the family some privacy?” Kelley demanded.

“I only want to ask some questions. I want to interview Christen Press. She’s Tobin Heath’s fiancée, right? The mother of her two children? This is big news right now. A UFC fighter and Marine captured by the enemy. Trump demanding her return. The online videos and streams,” the reporter said.

Kelley tried to rein in her anger. “What branch did you serve?”

“Air Force,” the reporter answered.

“Figures. Did you see combat?” Kelley asked.

“No.”

“Paper pusher, huh? You don’t understand what this family is going through. Get the fuck off the property before I arrest you for trespassing,” Kelley pulled out her police badge and presented it to the reporter.

He sighed, defeated. “Sorry. I won’t be the last reporter here, you know.”

“I’ll tell them to fuck off, too. Now leave,” Kelley ordered as she slammed the door in his face.

She walked into the living room where all their friends were seated throughout. Cody and Stacy sat on the couch with Christen and tried to comfort her. The other night after the news broke out all over the media, Kelley, Ashlyn, and all their friends flocked to Christen’s house. They knew that she would need all of their support, even Carli and Becky were there. 

Christen didn’t sleep after watching that news broadcast. The next day, Cody and Stacy took the twins for a few hours. The children knew that something was wrong because they heard their mother cry a lot. They noticed the change in their grandparents’ behaviors. Their grandfather always checked his phone. Their Nana didn’t allow them on YouTube. Everyone seemed distant. When the kids were brought home, they realized that all their aunts and parents’ friends were at the house and in a somber mood. Emily tried to keep the twins occupied. 

The President called Christen and tried to tell her that everything was under control. She wondered if he even believed his own words. There were other calls from politicians, both Republicans and Democrats. Calls from military officials. Calls from the UFC and some fighters offered their thoughts. So many calls. Christen thought she was going to lose her mind. 

After Kelley told the reporter to leave, another knock sounded on the door. She let out an angry sigh, ready to tear off the guy’s head. Instead, when Kelley opened the door, a man dressed in a Marine officer's uniform stood in the doorway. 

“Hello, I’m Colonel Abraham Ford. I’m here to speak to Christen Press,” he said in a deep voice.

“Colonel,” Kelley instantly stood her full height and saluted the man. 

“At ease, soldier. None of that here. We got us a situation,” Ford reached over and patted Kelley’s shoulder.

Kelley stepped aside. “Come in.”

The Colonel stood tall as he entered the home. He was greeted with the somber sight of Christen on the couch, surrounded by friends and family. He immediately sympathized with Heath’s loved ones. It was never a good thing when a soldier went missing. He knew who Christen was since he studied Tobin’s social media on the plane ride from Washington DC. Ford slowly walked over to Christen and held out his hand.

“Ma’am, I’m Colonel Abraham Ford. I’m here to give you updates as I get them from the military. I’m terribly sorry that it took me so long to get here...damn cancelled flights,” Ford introduced himself.

Almost immediately, all the recent former military members saluted the Colonel in a show of respect. He waved them off. The twins sat on the stairs, mesmerized by the military officer in their living room. They were supposed to be in bed, but all the commotion kept them awake. The kids only wanted to make sure that their mother was alright. 

“Not here. At ease soldiers and sailors,” Ford pulled out a tablet from his bag. 

“What happened to Tobin? I can’t get a clear answer from anyone,” Christen said as fresh tears started. 

Ford sighed. “Some information came up in the last few hours. Some not good.”

“Tell us, Colonel,” Cody said.

“There were rumors that Heath was captured. The President jumped the gun when he went on that press conference to demand her back. We weren’t exactly sure. Ayad claimed to have her, but without a picture or video, we weren’t sure. That was...until a couple of hours ago,” Ford started.

“What happened a couple of hours ago?” Ashlyn asked.

“A livestream came out. People copied it and are plastering it all over social media…” Ford hesitated.

“What does it show?” Christen questioned. Her heart raced as she wondered if Tobin was still alive. 

Abraham presented the tablet to her. A video was ready to be played. Christen didn’t know if she had the courage to press the button.

“I will warn you that it is graphic…” Abraham said.

“You don’t have to watch it, Christen,” Cody told his daughter. 

“I have too, Dad. I need to,” Christen took a deep breath.

Stacy walked away, unable to watch the images. Alex and Ali grabbed Christen’s hand in a show of support. Julie stood behind her, hands on her friend’s shoulders. Megan, Lindsey, Kelley, and Ashlyn crowded around the tablet, not sure if they would be able to handle what was about to happen. Carli and Becky stood a distance away, but they could hear a thick Arabic accent. Emily debated on if she should view the footage. In the end, she sat on the floor with Harley, out of view of the tablet. 

Christen watched as the video started and a man stood in a cave. He told his viewers about the sins of America, his voice cold and unnerved. After his speech, he signaled for his men to bring his prisoner to the front. Christen let out a gasp when Tobin appeared on the screen. Tobin’s shirt had a blood stain on the side from some sort of wound. She watched as Tobin wouldn’t follow Ayad’s orders. Christen tried to hold in her tears when she witnessed the brutal beat down. Ali turned away. She couldn’t watch anymore. 

The worst was yet to come. Christen cried when the men held Tobin down and started to waterboard her. She watched as her Marine struggled against her captors, struggled to breath. The torture seemed to last an eternity. She heard Ayad demand that Tobin beg for mercy, but the headstrong Marine didn’t utter a word. Christen's heart stopped when Tobin’s movements ceased. Finally, Ayad ordered his men to stop. Tobin coughed up more water, turned away, and threw up. The men roughly grabbed Tobin and tossed against the wall. Christen’s shoulders shook...Tobin looked so weak. 

“Fuck! What the fuck!” Kelley angrily yelled. She stomped away as she tried to compose her emotions. She needed to be strong for Christen and the kids right now. 

There wasn’t a sound in the room except for tears when the video ended on Ayad’s threatening note. Oliver and Olivia didn’t know what happened but they heard all the crying. They heard their mother’s sobs. They glanced at each other, worried. The twins instantly grabbed the dog tags that hung around their necks. 

“Ollie, do you think something happened to Toby? That’s why everyone’s sad?” Olivia asked.

“I don’t know, Livvy. Mommy’s so sad. So are Grandpa and Nana. And Aunt Alex. Even Aunt Emily is sad. Maybe something did happen,” Oliver thought about never seeing Tobin again. He couldn’t stop the tears that started. Olivia reached over and pulled her brother into a hug. They stayed quiet. 

Cody glanced at the Colonel. “What’s being done to find her? How the fuck did this even happen?”

“Finding Tobin is President Trump’s number one concern right now. I’m not gonna sugarcoat it, though. It’s gonna be fuckin’ hard and we probably won’t make it in time to save her,” Ford said.

That only made Christen sob harder.

“What the fuck, Colonel?” Megan complained.

“You know how it is, sailor. We don’t give false hope. I’m only telling you the truth. We tried to locate them, but they are able to change IP addresses so quickly to different locations, that we can’t get a good read and pinpoint where they are. I hate to say it, but we might be more successful as they release new livestreams,” Ford explained.

“What was Tobin really doing over there? She told me that she was only going to train soldiers,” Christen asked.

“Sergeant Heath and her squad were assigned the task of assassinating the leader of ISIS, Ayad. The mission failed because our informant turned out to be working for the enemy. They were caught up in a set up that included the bombing of a wedding. The little fucker informant led the enemy straight to Heath,” Ford said.

“Are the other Marines okay?” Lindsey asked.

Ford nodded. “We found them later that day, wandering around in the desert. They were taken in for some injuries and dehydration, but they’ll make a full recovery.”

He glanced around the room and took in all the sad faces. The video didn’t announce one important fact about this whole situation and Ford knew that he needed to let the family know. 

“There’s one important thing. We came into contact with Ayad for a few seconds...” Ford sighed.

“What is it, Colonel?” Kelley asked.

“They plan on killing her…” Ford started.

Ashlyn interrupted. “Yeah, we get that. Go fucking find her.”

“We have a lot of military already doing that. My job is to stay here and keep you informed, no matter how long,” Abraham answered.

“What did Ayad say?” Cody questioned. He could tell from the Colonel’s face that the news was dire.

Ford let out another sigh. “They plan on killing Tobin when they’re done torturing her.”

“We get that,” Alex muttered. 

“But, Ayad plans on beheading Tobin and broadcasting it for the world to see,” Ford revealed. “It’s his endgame. He doesn’t want to negotiate. He doesn’t want anything, except to air her death for everyone to see.”

Christen felt like the breath had been knocked out of her body. It was bad enough that the cruel men were set on torturing Tobin, but to end her life in such a brutal way. Christen felt the little hope she had left quickly fade away. She covered up her face with her hands and sobbed loudly. She knew the twins probably heard her, but she couldn’t stop. Her whole body shook in grief. 

“Fuck…” Kelley mumbled.

Alex pulled Christen into a hug. “Hey, Tobin will get out of this somehow. You know she always manages to figure something out.”

Christen shook her head. “Not this. You saw how weak Tobin already was.”

“Chris, you gotta have hope. Hey, I know it’s hard, but you can’t overload on stress right now…” Alex said as she stopped short on the reason why. She didn’t want to announce the pregnancy without Christen’s okay. 

Christen remembered for the first time in hours that she was also pregnant. She had been so worried and stressed that she had forgotten all about the little Peanut. 

“Tobin’s never gonna meet her baby,” Christen couldn’t stop herself as the words left her mouth. Everyone in the room picked up on her words. Even Abraham Ford glanced at the woman in surprise. 

“Are you pregnant?” Stacy asked.

Christen nodded. “About nine weeks. I just found out the other day so Tobin doesn’t even know yet. Now, I’m probably gonna have another miscarriage from all the stress.”

Abraham gave Christen a concerned look. He reached over to take her hand. “Ma’am, I promise you, we are doing everything, using every resource to find Tobin. I don’t want to give you false hope, but we are doing everything in our power.”

“Thank you…” Christen whimpered as more tears fell.

“Oh, sweetie. No matter what happens you have all of us,” Stacy leaned over and gave her daughter a hug. She wished that the circumstances had been better, but she felt some happiness at the thought of another grandchild. Stacy tried not to get too ahead of herself. It was still early in the pregnancy and Christen already endured so much stress. She prayed that the baby would be okay. 

Oliver and Olivia quietly walked over to the living room. The adults didn’t notice them. They glanced at the huge Marine seated in the recliner that Tobin usually sat in. 

“Mommy? Why are you so sad?” Oliver timidly asked.

“Is Toby okay?” Olivia added. 

Christen wept more. She felt guilty that she had been so wrapped up in her own grief that she hadn’t comforted her children. They knew that something had gone wrong. They were smart children. She knew that she had to tell them that Tobin might not be coming home. They would figure it out eventually. 

“Oh, babies. I’m so sorry. Come here,” Christen held her arms out as the twins ran into them. 

Abraham glanced on as Christen hugged her children close. He marveled at how much the children looked like their parents. The boy was a splitting image of Tobin Heath. The girl looked exactly like her mother. He silently wished that there would be a happy ending for this family, but the outlook looked bleak. 

“Why’s there a military man here?” Oliver asked as he glanced at Abraham, still intimidated by the large man. 

Christen pulled her twins closer and everyone looked on. They were ready to jump in, in case Christen needed help as she explained to the children what really happened to Tobin. 

“Something happened to Toby,” Christen said.

“What?” Olivia asked. She instinctively grabbed the dog tags that she wore.

“Toby went out to get the bad guys, but something went wrong and well, the bad guys captured her instead,” Christen explained in a way the six-year-olds could understand. 

“Are they gonna let her go? Is she gonna be okay?” Oliver questioned. He already started to tear up.

Christen sighed. “We don’t know, sweetie. We don’t know what will happen. But, know that no matter what, Toby loves you so much and she’s so proud of you two. And, she’ll always protect you, no matter where she’s at.”

Olivia’s lip quivered. “Is Toby gonna die like Grandma and Granddaddy?” 

The twins understood the concept of death at a young age after the loss of Tobin’s parents. They knew that the person never came back and that they lived on in memories. 

Christen knew that she couldn’t lie to the kids. “We don’t know, Livvy. The military are doing everything they can to find Toby, but...we just don’t know, sweetie.”

Oliver turned to Abraham. “Are you really looking for her?”

Ford sat up in his chair and placed his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Son, you have my word that the military is doin’ everything it can to find your Toby. I promise.”

“I’m still really sad…” Oliver said.

“That’s okay, son. It’s okay to be sad, especially when something like this happens. You can cry,” Abraham replied. 

Oliver started to shed tears as he sought the comfort of his mother. Olivia also wrapped her arms around her mom as she started to cry. Christen felt horrible that her children only had Tobin in their lives for a few months before she was possibly taken away. She thought about how Tobin might not be around to see their children grow up, to see their dreams turn into reality. The thought made her start to sob again and pulled her twins even closer. Christen knew that she could raise three children alone, if it came down to it, but Tobin would miss out on so much. 

After about an hour, the twins cried themselves out on the couch. There was another knock on the door and Kelley glanced at her watch, annoyed.

“Probably another damn reporter. Don’t they have any decency? It’s almost midnight,” Kelley complained.

Abraham stood up. “I’ll handle it. You put the youngsters to bed.”

“Thank you, Colonel,” Ashlyn said.

“Don’t mention it,” Abraham marched to the door. They soon heard him yell at some reporter on the porch.

Kelley carried a sleepy Oliver up to his room while Megan took Olivia. They tucked the children into the same bed and Christen kissed the twins goodnight. She hoped that there would be better news to give them in the morning, but she wasn’t too hopeful. 

After the twins were put to bed, Christen stayed up a little while with all her friends and her parents. She found some comfort in having all her loved ones under the same roof. She offered Abraham a room, which he gratefully accepted. Her parents took the other guest room and everyone else found a place to sleep in the house. 

Christen climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. She needed to be alone, but wasn’t sure if she would get much sleep. Every time Christen closed her eyes, she saw Tobin get waterboarded over and over again. She walked into the bedroom, overwhelmed with how much of Tobin’s presence that still lingered around.

She spotted one of Tobin’s hoodies that had been carelessly tossed onto the chair in the room. Christen never bothered to put it up in the closet. She picked up the hoodie, fresh tears fell when she realized that the fabric still had Tobin’s distinct scent. She collapsed on the bed and held the hoodie close. 

Christen laid on Tobin’s side of the bed. She savored how the pillow and sheets still smelled like Tobin. Tears rolled down her face and onto the pillow as she weakly wrapped her arms around her body. Christen realized that there was a real possibility that she would never again feel Tobin’s strong arms around her. Never again would she see that goofy smile that she loved so much or hear Tobin’s voice.

She rubbed her stomach and cried even harder, sobs rattled her weak frame. Christen realized that Tobin would most likely never meet their baby. She wouldn't be there for the birth, first steps, birthdays, late night feedings...nothing. Her baby might be robbed the chance to know Tobin at all. At least the twins were able to spend a few months with her. 

Christen’s hand wandered to her stomach as she tried to control the sobs that quaked her body. She missed Tobin so much that it physically hurt, and she felt so hollow inside. She felt like all of this was a horrible nightmare, and that Tobin would stroll through the door, cracking some dumb joke. Christen knew that was only wishful thinking, and that her soulmate was thousands of miles away in enemy hands. 

Her heart felt shattered and torn apart. She couldn't face the reality of the situation so she closed her tired eyes. Christen had always thought the couple would have more time together. But now, it seemed too late to hold Tobin and tell her everything she had ever wanted to say. At least in her dreams, Tobin would be by her side, safe and unharmed from the atrocious world.

Christen kept her eyes closed as she cuddled into Tobin’s spot and wished that Tobin’s warm embrace was next to her instead of the cold, empty space. Her eyes hurt from how much had cried that day, but she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to stop. How was she supposed to go about her life when Tobin was in real danger? 

Those thoughts brought more tears as she held the hoodie closer to her face and took in Tobin’s comforting scent. Christen wanted to wallow in her grief and forget the world, forget everything.

* * *

Back in Syria, AD Franch opened her eyes and realized that she was in an infirmary. She remembered the explosion and how she, Kling, and Rocky were able to escape the rampage. They had lost contact with Tobin. Franch suffered a head injury from the debris and bled badly. The three tried to search for Tobin in all the chaos, but it was useless when multiple bombs went off and gunfire erupted everywhere. They were forced to retreat into the nearby desert. Their GPS devices, radios, everything had been damaged so they wandered around for a while, unsure of their location. 

Soon, dehydration started to set in. With her head injury, Franch couldn’t continue on, so Klingenberg set ahead, while Rocky stayed behind. An eternity seemed to pass by until finally, Kling arrived with Army soldiers. By then, Franch had passed out from her injuries. The Army took the Marines back to the safety of the Syria base.

AD sat up in the bed. Meghan and Rocky both rushed to her side. “Did they find Tobin? Is she alive?”

“Woah, dude. Calm down. You had a pretty bad concussion coupled with the dehydration...you were passed out for a couple of days,” Kling explained.

“A couple of days?” AD repeated.

“Yeah. How are you feeling?” Rocky asked.

“I don’t care about myself. Where’s Tobin?” AD glanced around the infirmary and noticed that Heath wasn’t in any of the beds.

Major Owen Hunt stepped into the room, a somber look on his face. “I’m glad that you’re alright, Corporal Franch. But, Heath was captured during the chaos.”

“Captured?” AD said. She glanced over at Kling and Rocky and knew from their faces that it was the truth.

Owen nodded. “Yes.”

“How the fuck did that happen?” Franch demanded.

Owen sighed. “Fahad turned out to be working for Ayad. The whole thing was a setup so that ISIS could acquire a few soldiers. They were only able to get Heath, but that was enough for them.”

“That son of a bitch. I’m going to kill him,” Franch threatened. 

“Get in line,” Kling said.

“How could the Army get such bad information?” Franch asked.

“I don’t know. The higher ups believed every word Fahad ever told them. They thought he was trustworthy. This whole mission was a bust from the beginning,” Owen replied.

“Fuck. How do we get Tobin back? Is she still alive?” Franch asked.

Meghan and Rocky looked away. Franch felt her heart drop. She knew that something must really be wrong at the actions of her squadmates. Owen handed AD a tablet. She glanced at a video that waited for her to press play.

“Sergeant Heath is being held captive at an undisclosed location. We’ve been working overtime, trying to figure out where they have her, but nothing is conclusive. We get a ping and rush to the location, only to find it a bust,” Owen explained.

Franch already had an idea of what the video contained. “What does Ayad want?”

“Nothing. His end game is to kill Tobin. Nothing the President or the military can offer will entice him to let her go,” Owen said.

Franch pressed the button. She watched as her teammate was dragged to the cameras. She bit her tongue in anger when they beat Tobin into submission. She couldn’t look away when they waterboarded her over and over again. By the end of it, her Sergeant looked so weak and fragile as she coughed and tried to breathe. Finally, the video ended. 

“There’s more,” Kling said as she reached over to start the next video. “They released this stream yesterday.”

Franch glanced at the screen. Ayad told the world his plan to make America weak. His plan to get all of the US military out of Syria. Franch stayed emotionless when the men pulled Tobin back in front of the cameras. This time she was blindfolded. Ayad demanded that Tobin denounce America.

AD had a slight smile when she heard Tobin tell the man to fuck off. That was her steadfast leader, too damn stubborn for her own good. The defiance didn’t bode well for Tobin as she was brutally beaten again. This time, the terrorists held Tobin down and Ayad knelt beside her with a knife in his hand. Franch wanted to throw the tablet across the room when the leader stabbed Tobin in the side. He ordered the Marine to beg for mercy, but she stayed quiet. Franch knew that Tobin had to be in immense pain. She watched as Heath received another waterboarding treatment. The video finally faded to black.

Franch let out a long breath as she tried to compose her emotions. “How are we going to get her back?”

“We have people working around the clock. I’m afraid we’re stuck until we get to an exact location. They are able to stay off the radar,” Owen explained.

“How? I mean, they keep releasing these streams. How the fuck can’t we trace them?” Kling asked.

“They are using sophisticated equipment to keep their location untraceable. We will find them,” Owen said.

“We might be too late,” Rocky mumbled. 

“That’s an outcome I hope we can avoid,” Owen said as he crossed his arms.

“How are they going to do it?” Franch asked.

“Beheading. That’s what Ayad claimed in the short exchanges we had with him,” Owen answered.

“Fuck,” Franch’s head hit the pillow when she heard the answer. She knew that their job had been dangerous, but she never thought that this would ever happen to one of her friends, especially not to Tobin.

She glanced over at Owen. “Where’s Fahad?”

“We haven’t been able to locate him. He ran off. We have soldiers at the village and his family has been interrogated and detained. We don’t know about his whereabouts, but when we find him, he’ll pay...not only for this, but for his crimes against the villagers,” Owen said.

Meghan scoffed. “Now you guys care.”

Owen didn’t say anything. 

“Is this shit getting shared all over social media?” AD asked.

“Yes. It’s getting shared too fast and not every video that is posted is taken down,” Owen said.

“Shit.” Franch jumped out of bed. She didn’t care about her injuries. Her only mission was to find Tobin. 

“Corporal, you need to rest,” Owen ordered.

“I’m not resting until we find Tobin…dead or alive. Preferably alive. So take us to where you’re working to locate her. We’re her team. We won’t leave her behind again,” Franch challenged the Major.

Owen stared the Marines down until his facial features softened. “Alright, follow me.”

* * *

Tobin opened her eyes after another bucket of water had been thrown on her. She felt so tired, but her captors only allowed her a few minutes of sleep at a time. She had no idea how many days had passed by that point. None of the captors ever talked to her or showed any interest in her unless they were torturing her.

The Marine laid on the cold ground. Her body was riddled with so many injuries. Tobin lost count of how many beatings she had endured. Right now, the stab wound was the most prominent one that bothered her. The pain was agony. Her body felt so weak. Tobin wasn’t sure how much more she could endure. The waterboarding was the worst. Sometimes she wished that she could die during it so the torture would be over. Whenever she felt like giving up, Tobin thought about Christen and the kids. She wondered how they were dealing with the news. The thought of her family gave her some strength to keep on...for now.

Ayad appeared in the cave. He had a bottle of water in his hand. He ignored his men and walked over to where Tobin sat, hands bound behind her back. Tobin stared at him as he pulled his knife out and cut off the rope around her wrists. Tobin instantly rubbed her wrists which were raw from all the rope burn. When her captors paid no attention to her, Tobin worked tirelessly to loosen the bonds until exhaustion took over. 

Ayad handed her the bottle of water. “Drink.”

Tobin glanced at the water. She was thirsty beyond belief, but skeptical of the offering. 

“I’m not going to poison you, Sergeant. Please drink,” Ayad said. 

Tobin didn’t move. 

Ayad took a small sip from the bottle. “There. I took a drink to show that it’s safe. Now drink.”

Tobin couldn’t stop herself. She grabbed the bottle and drank down half in one gulp. So far, during the captivity, the captors hadn’t offered her anything to drink or eat. Tobin felt the stirrings of hunger all the time, but ignored the feeling. 

Ayad sat down next to her. “Do you know why I hate America so much and why you must die?”

Tobin shook her head. She didn’t care, but if Ayad talked to her, then it meant that more torture would be pushed back. 

“When I was about ten, I lived with my family in Iraq. I was born in Syria, but I moved with my parents for my father’s job. We were happy. But then, 9/11 happened. President Bush declared war on Iraq. He thought there were weapons of mass destruction, even though there were none. The Americans bombed Iraq. They bombed the city I lived in,” Ayad stopped for a moment before he continued.

“My parents were killed in a bombing. I was only ten and an orphan. I went to live with my uncle in Syria, but I could see how much America destroyed the Middle East. Your country only takes and takes...just like you took my parents from me,” Ayad allowed a rare moment of emotion to cross his face.

Tobin glanced over at him. “I’m sorry. I lost my parents, too. I know how hard it can be.”

“What happened to your parents?” Ayad asked.

“Car accident almost two years ago,” Tobin answered.

Ayad reached over and patted Tobin’s shoulder. “Then, you know the pain that I felt...still feel. My glory to my parents is to get revenge. I’m sorry that you have to die in the process. I truly am.”

Tobin didn’t say anything. 

“But, I had a wife. I had a son. My wife was pregnant with our second child when the Americans destroyed our city. Destroyed our Syria. My wife and son were killed. My unborn child...killed,” Ayad further explained.

“I’m sorry. I never had to endure pain like that. I would go through all this ten times over if it meant that my family was safe,” Tobin said.

“My friend, it’s too late for me to let you go, but I do respect you. You’re one of the good soldiers. I’m only sorry that you were the one chosen for this task,” Ayad said with a regretful sigh. 

One of the men stepped forward. “Sir, the equipment is set up. We’re ready for the next broadcast.”

Ayad looked over at Tobin. The Marine was a mess and there was more for her to endure before the final show. He felt some rare compassion for her in that moment. 

He shook his head. “Not right now. Let her rest for a few hours.”

“But, Ayad...the numbers keep climbing. The hits and all the posts. The President is messing up during press conferences. America looks weak. We must continue,” the man argued.

Ayad stood up in anger. “Are you arguing with me? I said not yet. Follow orders or it’ll be your head I cut off instead. Allow her to rest.”

The man shrank back in fear and respect. “Yes, Ayad.”

The leader looked down at Tobin. “I won’t be so nice next time.”

Ayad yelled in Arabic for his men to tie up Tobin again. She didn’t resist as a young man about her age, tied up her hands in the heavy rope. The skin on her wrists burned, but she ignored the pain. Tobin sat against the wall as she thought about Christen. She wondered how the kids were coping. Did they even know what happened? Did the twins understand?

The more time that passed and the weaker Tobin felt, the more bleak the outcome seemed for her. The military probably wouldn’t find her in time. She knew that they were searching for her. She still didn’t know if her teammates were still alive. Every now and then, Tobin heard President Trump’s voice from the computer speakers, but she could never make out what he said. 

She closed her eyes and thought about Christen. Tobin thought about her smile, her warmth, the way she always made everything better. She remembered the proposal and the happy time they shared together. Tobin wanted to cry at the thought of never seeing her Christen again, but she held steady. She couldn’t show any weakness. 

About an hour later, the men dragged Tobin to the cameras. Ayad stood and addressed the world as the hit counter went up. The rope was cut away from her hands. Tobin felt sick when she realized that Ayad held a whip.

“For centuries, America has kept so many countries enslaved, including my own. Now, it’s time for a taste of their own medicine,” Ayad stated.

Two men forced Tobin to her feet and turned her so that her back faced the camera. Tobin took a deep breath and put on a strong face. She would try her hardest to not show any fear to the enemy.

“Do you denounce America?” Ayad asked. Part of him hoped that Tobin would give in. He actually felt fond of the stubborn Marine. 

Tobin shook her head. “Fuck you.”

Tobin clenched her teeth and waited for the first strike. Ayad sighed, but he had a duty to fulfill. 

“This is for you, Mr. President,” Ayad addressed the cameras and laptops. 

Ayad let the whip fly. Tobin could barely stay on her feet as the whip lashed her back. She felt the sting on her skin as the whip tore at her flesh. Blood instantly seeped from the wounds as Tobin bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out in pain. 

She took another deep breath before she felt the whip again. Some of the men laughed when Tobin struggled to stay on her feet. The men that held her arms carried most of her body weight up, especially when the weakness took over. Ayad remained emotionless as he lashed the whip over and over. Tobin’s skin felt on fire with agony and blood covered her ripped shirt. But, Ayad didn’t hold back as he delivered strike after strike. Tobin lost count of how many times she had been lashed with the whip. Finally, Tobin’s body had enough and she collapsed to the floor in excruciating pain.

The men tied her up again and threw Tobin back into her corner before they admired their handiwork. The stream had been watched by over twenty million people in real time. There were countless posts all over the internet. The President ordered the newest stream deleted from existence because of how graphic it was. A fifteen million dollar reward was placed on Ayad’s head. Other countries offered their help in the search for Tobin. The terrorist group celebrated as America looked weaker and weaker to the rest of the world.

Tobin’s body trembled in agony. Her breaths became more labored as she tried to ignore the misery. Sweat ran down Tobin’s face. She needed to escape soon. Tobin couldn’t endure anymore. She would rather die than go through that pain again. Her back screamed in agony from all the lashes she endured. 

Tobin wanted to close her eyes and rest, but she started to work on the rope around her wrists. After a few minutes, Tobin couldn’t stay awake any longer and she passed out from the pain.

Sometime later, a bucket of water splashed onto Tobin’s face and she realized that the cave was dark. For some reason, her captors had let her sleep for a few hours. Tobin felt her heart sink when she saw that the cameras were set up again. The men dragged a weak Tobin to the center stage, ready to torment her more. They forced her to kneel. 

Ayad lashed the whip in the air, a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the cave. Tobin flinched, the whip only inches away from her ear. She knew what was about to happen as the rope was cut away. 

“Denounce America. Denounce your President,” Ayad ordered. 

Tobin remained silent. Ayad roughly stepped forward and pushed Tobin onto her side. The pain felt like agony, but she scrambled back onto her knees. She glared up at Ayad and challenged him.

“Beg for your life,” Ayad commanded. “Or, maybe some of my sleeper informants will pay a visit to your family.”

Tobin jumped to her feet and head butted Ayad in the chin. The force of the hit caused the leader to stumble back a few steps. He wiped his mouth which now bled. Ayad angrily spat out blood. His followers glanced at each other, alarmed. 

Ayad tightened his grip on the whip, ready to make Tobin pay for the disobedience. He motioned for his men to pull Tobin to her feet and force her up. 

He didn’t say a word as he brought the whip onto Tobin’s back again. Tobin clenched her teeth to keep silent. She knew her tormentors wanted her to beg for mercy, but she would never give them that satisfaction.

Ayad unleashed lash after lash onto Tobin’s already tender back. The wounds that had stopped bleeding were soon reopened as her flesh was hit over and over again. Sweat dropped down Tobin’s face as she endured the agony and forced herself to not pass out from the pain. 

“Denounce America,” Ayad demanded.

“Fuck...you…” Tobin said. Her throat died of thirst, her body in anguish as sweat rolled down her back, and stung the open wounds. 

Finally, the men allowed Tobin to fall to the ground in a bloody heap. They dragged her to the corner again, tied to her hands, and left her there. She vaguely heard them as they celebrated over thirty million views on the latest torture session. 

“When it is time for the big show?” one of the men asked.

“Soon, brother, soon. Next time...we will complete our mission,” Ayad answered.

Tobin felt so hopeless. Every time, she was able to loosen the rope, it was time for another round of torment. She knew that the next time would be the finale round. Tobin sighed dejectedly. It was over for her. She couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“I’m sorry, Christen. I’m sorry I won’t be there for you and the kids,” Tobin said. “I’m so sorry.”

Tobin accepted her fate, closed her eyes, and laid down on the ground. She was ready to die if it was her time...

* * *

Tobin suddenly woke up somewhere that definitely wasn't the cave. She glanced around her surroundings and figured out that she now stood in her home, but something felt different. She realized that the home was decorated the same as when she was growing up. Tobin glanced at photos of her family that hung on the wall as she slowly walked through the living room. Tobin’s pictures from her boot camp graduation were proudly displayed. The whole room felt familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. She wondered if she had finally died. 

"What the hell?" Tobin whispered to herself. 

She figured that she was probably delirious from hunger and dehydration. Or, Tobin had been kept awake so long that hallucinations started to set in. Or most likely, Tobin was about to die, so now her life flashed before her eyes. She also noticed that she wasn't in pain anymore. Tobin lifted up her shirt, her skin free from marks and blood. 

Tobin slowly walked into the dining room where there stood her father. He was dressed in his old Marine uniform and was years younger than when he died, but there he was. 

"Dad? This isn't real, right? It's just a dream?" Tobin reached out to touch the dining room table. The wood beneath her fingers felt so real to the touch. She remembered so many of the lectures that her father had given her at that dining room table.

"It's real if you want it to be, Tobin. If you don't keep fighting then you're going to die and stay here with me," Jeff said. He couldn't hold himself back anymore as he walked over to Tobin and gave her a huge hug.

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, Dad. I mean...I miss you a lot. And there's no pain here," Tobin held her father close. She still marveled at how real this dream sequence felt. 

Jeff shook his head, his heart heavy. "It's not your time, kiddo. You still have to take care of Christen and the twins. You were only starting your lives together.”

"You know about that? About how I’m trying to do better?" Tobin asked.

"Of course I do. I'm proud of you for finally stepping up. I know those kids mean the world to you. You can't give up yet. You need to keep fighting, Tobin. You know Heaths never give up," Jeff knew that the time left with Tobin continued to tick away. He gave her another hug and partly wished that she could stay with him. 

"I love you, Dad. I wish I could stay," Tobin said. She studied her father and tried to remember his voice and his sharp features.

"I wish you could too, kid. But, it's not your time yet. I love you so much, Tobin. Keep everyone safe," Jeff glanced at Tobin one last time and vanished from her view.

Suddenly, Tobin found herself on her grandfather’s ranch. It seemed eerily empty as she glanced around, the house and horse stalls vacant. Tobin still wasn't sure if she was dead yet, but the dream felt real to her. She felt the warm sunshine on her skin and smelled the fresh farm air.

"Well, you’re finally back, huh?"

Tobin heard the familiar voice. She couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t heard that voice in at least ten years. Tobin turned around to see her grandfather, Elliot. He was dressed in his Navy uniform and looked at least twenty years younger. 

"Grandpa? Do you know what’s going on? Why the hell am I here? I’m supposed to be….back at the cave,” Tobin asked. 

"Oh, Tobin. I guess you’re here because I’m the only one that won't sugarcoat the details and put your ass back in gear. Face it, kid. You’re as good as dead right now. If you don't keep fighting then you'll be stuck here with me," Elliot said as he stretched his hand out to show her the empty farm.

"Would that really be so bad, Gramps? I mean...there’s no pain here,” Tobin replied. 

"It would be nice, I won’t lie. But then, how would you take care of Christen and the twins? They still need you, Tobin.”

"You know that I have kids?” Tobin asked.

“Yup. And, I know all about how you left Christen to raise them alone. I should kick your ass for that right now, but it seems like you’ve already been through the wringer. But, that really pissed me off. You were raised better than that,” Elliot said. 

"Oh, so you know about that, huh?" Tobin sighed.

"Yup, I know. When you get here to whatever this is...hell, heaven...well, you know things. Just like I know that you’re doing the best to make up for it. You’re being the best parent you can be to those kids. And, that makes me proud,” Elliot reached over and patted Tobin’s shoulder.

"I love Olivia and Oliver so much. I would do anything for them,” Tobin replied. 

"I know, Tobin. That’s why you gotta keep fighting. You’re gonna feel like giving up, but you can’t. It’s not your time yet. You still have a lot to live for,” Elliot said.

"I’ll try. I’ll really try.”

"Keep fighting Tobin. It’s not your time yet. Get back to your family," Elliot said before he disappeared.

Tobin didn't have time to react before she realized that she was in the middle of a field. There were flowers all around her as the sunset started to fill the sky with vibrant colors. The wind moved the flowers gently as the fresh scent filled her senses.

"Tobin..." another familiar voice sounded. 

Tobin turned around and there stood her mother. She also looked younger like her father and grandfather had. Tobin still wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but it felt so real. 

"Mom?!" 

"Oh, my baby! I'm so happy to see you," Cindy threw her arms around Tobin and pulled her close.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Mom," Tobin said as she held her mother close. She felt nothing but love for the woman and never wanted to let go. She smelled the familiar perfume that her mother always wore. 

"I wish you could stay here with me, but it's not your time. I'm so proud of you for stepping up and taking care of your family. That’s all I ever wanted...for you to be in your children’s lives. I'm so happy that you're engaged to Christen. I can see how happy she makes you and how good you two are together. I always knew it would work out,” Cindy placed her hand on Tobin’s cheek and took a good look at her. 

"I can stay. I'm in so much pain back there..." Tobin started, but Cindy shook her head.

"It's not your time yet, sweetie. You still have life left to live. Christen still needs you. Oliver and Olivia need you. You have so much to live for if you keep fighting," Cindy said. 

"I'll try to keep fighting, Mom. I promise, but I’m in so much pain," Tobin said. She didn't want to leave her mother behind but knew that she couldn't stay. Tobin was still convinced that she had died and was in between worlds or some other crazy theory. 

Cindy glanced over at Tobin. 

"Your child. The one that was lost in the miscarriage. She's here with me, Tobin. She loves you and Christen so much," Cindy revealed. Tobin couldn't believe what her mother said. 

"She? It was girl? Can I can see her?" Tobin felt her heart race at the thought.

"Yes..." Cindy stepped aside as a child came into Tobin’s view.

Tobin’s heart stopped as she glanced at her and Christen’s lost child for the first time. The little girl looked about five years old. Tobin guessed that time worked differently in whatever world she was in. The girl resembled Christen except she had brown eyes and the same color hair as Tobin. She smiled at Tobin with an adorable smile that looked exactly like hers. 

"That's my girl?" Tobin choked up as Cindy nodded.

"She's safe here with me and has been since that day. Christen picked a name for her," Cindy smiled as Tobin thought about it.

"Yeah, we named her Alexandra after her Aunt Alex," Tobin said. 

"Alexandra Heath. Such a pretty name," Cindy replied. Tobin felt her heart swell at the name - her daughter's name.

Little Alex couldn't wait any longer as she ran to Tobin and wrapped her arms around her. Tobin couldn't stop the tears as she held her daughter for the first and only time. She didn't want to let go. She could stay here forever with her little girl.

"I love you," Little Alex said as she held Tobin tight.

"I love you so much, my little girl," Tobin picked up her daughter. She held her close and cherished the piece of heaven in her arms. "You’re so loved, baby girl. Your mother and I miss you so much. We think about you everyday."

Tobin cried as she thought about what might have been if Alexandra hadn't been lost. She thought about how they would’ve been preparing for her birth. How happy their family would’ve been. She would have done anything to protect the girl in her arms.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Tobin said sadly. Little Alex just kissed her cheek and held her close.

"It's not your fault, Toby. I love you and mommy so much. I'm always there with you..." the little girl sighed in content as she held Tobin tighter.

Cindy watched the heartwarming scene in front of her as Tobin met her precious daughter for the first time and only time. She knew that Tobin wanted to stay with the little girl, but that couldn't happen. Tobin still had unfinished business and life left to live. She still had a family to get back to. 

"I can stay here with you now, baby girl. I can protect you now," Tobin said to her daughter. She couldn't put the girl down, afraid that if she did then little Alex would disappear forever.

Little Alex wiped Tobin’s tears away and kissed her cheek again. "I wish you could stay here, Toby. But, you need to go back. Mommy still needs you. My brother and sister still need you.”

Tobin closed her eyes as she held her daughter and tried to memorize those last few sacred seconds. She wanted to stay there with her little girl, but she knew that Christen still needed her. She knew it wasn't her time yet, but her heart broke at the thought of leaving her child behind.

Tobin kissed her daughter’s cheek a few times. "I love you so much, baby girl. I will always love you."

"I love you, too. I love Mommy so much, too. I know she thinks about me all the time. Take good care of Mommy," Little Alex said as she gripped Tobin close. She sensed that it was almost time for her to leave.

Tobin reluctantly put her daughter down and her heart broke in the process. The girl ran back to her grandmother. Tobin heard little Alex cry and the sound tore through her. Tobin wanted to stay there with her little girl, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"She will be safe with me, Tobin. Go back...fight and live your life for us. Live your life for your little girl, for your father and for me. Protect Christen, Oliver, and my little Olivia. Keep fighting," Cindy stepped forward and hugged Tobin.

"I love you and Mommy," Little Alex sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

"I love you so much, Mom. I love you so much, Alexandra. You'll always be in my heart," Tobin couldn't contain her tears as her mother and precious daughter vanished from her view.

Tobin coughed in pain as a bucket of water was thrown in her face. She shook her head and realized that she was back in the cave. She figured that she had a very vivid dream of her dead loved ones. Her back screamed in agony as she slowly forgot about the hallucinations. Tobin laid on the floor for a few minutes and coped with the torment. Slowly, she started to work on loosening the rope around her wrists once again. She felt the blood drip down her back and onto the ground. All she thought about was Christen and the twins. She needed to get back to her family somehow. 

She knew that time was running out. She knew that death would be soon. Suddenly, Tobin heard Fahad’s voice in the cave as he talked to his cousin. She glared at the man, now more determined than ever to kill him. Tobin shook her head as she worked to loosen the ropes around her hands. She felt a new bout of determination as she remembered the faded words of her father and mother. Tobin needed to keep the fight on. She couldn’t give up. She didn’t want to die in this cave. She wanted more time with Christen and the twins.

Tobin kept working on the rope around her wrists.

* * *

Christen switched off the tablet halfway through the newest video. She couldn’t watch anymore. Every time the whip cracked and hit Tobin, she felt like she was going to throw up. Christen walked away and Abraham sent her a glance of sympathy.

“How do you not know where the hell she is?” Rapinoe asked. “It’s been fucking days! There are at least ten videos out there!”

“We raided a secret location. We’re in the process of interrogating some of Ayad’s followers. They’ll crack soon,” Abraham answered.

“Not soon enough,” Ashlyn muttered.

“I know,” Abraham agreed. 

A few days had passed by that point. Christen had gone to her regular doctor for a pregnancy check up. The baby was now ten weeks old, but Christen’s stress levels were through the roof. The doctor warned her to try to relax or run the risk of another miscarriage. Christen wasn’t sure if she would be able to listen to the doctor’s advice. She couldn’t act normal when Tobin suffered more and more at the hands of cruel men. 

She stayed off social media because the whole incident was plastered everywhere. Every day, President Trump held a press conference and talked about how everything was being done to find Tobin. The President would nonchalantly add that he had no idea that the mission even went down. Other times, he blamed Sergeant Heath for getting captured. And sometimes, he promised the wrath of the military to get her back. Every day, his stance on the situation seemed to change. 

Christen tried to reassure the twins that no matter what happened, they would be okay. Oliver had nightmares. He had accidentally stumbled across a video on the kids’ channel on YouTube. The little boy watched for a few minutes until he realized that it was Tobin. He threw his tablet and ran to his mother traumatized. Abraham stormed off to call someone at the media headquarters to take the video down. Oliver stayed quiet the rest of the day and understood how dire the situation was. 

The adults tried their best to shield the twins from the gruesome details. But at times, something slipped on television or they heard as the adults talked. The kids knew that Tobin was stuck in a bad situation. They kept their dog tags on and hoped for a miracle. 

Christen felt so hopeless. She wondered if Tobin was scared. Were her captors at least letting her sleep and eat? Christen felt so worried about Tobin. At night, she laid in bed with Tobin’s hoodie and tried to sleep. But most nights, she only cried herself to sleep. Every day, Tobin’s scent faded more from the sheets and she dreaded the day it was gone completely. Usually, Alex, Emily, or Ali would comfort her throughout the night. She knew that she still needed to take care of herself, especially since she was pregnant with the little Peanut. Christen didn’t feel like eating much, but she forced herself because of the baby. 

Oliver and Olivia tried to act like normal and be strong for their mother, but it was hard. They made sure to give Christen extra hugs and kisse. Everything around the house reminded the twins of Tobin and most of the time, they looked at the pictures of her that they had on their tablets. Or, they would watch the videos that were recorded to hear her voice and laugh. 

Every day, Christen waited for any news on Tobin’s whereabouts. Instead, she was only met with another video like the cruel one she had just viewed. She sat down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. 

“Hey…” Ali sat down next to her. 

Alex and Emily were napping upstairs. The uncertainty of the situation really took its toll on everyone. Ali, meanwhile, was almost seven months pregnant and had an impressive baby bump. 

“I’m going to lose this baby,” Christen said. Everyone else in the living room glanced around, a bit uncomfortable. 

Ali grabbed Christen’s hand. “You’re being strong, Chris. You’re going through a lot. The last doctor visit showed that the baby was growing at a good rate and had a good heartbeat.”

“I know, but I’m so stressed. It’s not fair, Ali. This is supposed to be a happy time. Why did this have to happen?” Christen cried.

“I don’t know. But, you know, that no matter what, we’ll all help with the kids. Like we always used to,” Ali comforted.

“I know…” Christen sighed. She rubbed her stomach and prayed that this pregnancy wouldn’t end in another miscarriage. 

Someone switched on the television. The first image that popped up was the start of the newest video. The reporter warned that there were graphic images.

“You fuckin’ think?” Kelley angrily switched the channel.

Christen couldn’t handle another video. Then, she felt guilty for the thought since Tobin was the one who endured all the torment and pain. She needed to be alone.

“I’m going to bed,” Christen said.

“Okay,” Ali rubbed her arm. She worried about Christen. There are dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she barely ate anything. 

Abraham sent her a nod. The Colonel had become fond of the family over the last few days. He had given Oliver his officer hat to help the little boy feel better. He gave both kids a medal from his uniform and helped Olivia pin it to her Marine bear. 

Christen went upstairs and fell into bed. A few minutes later there was a small knock on the door and it opened. Oliver and Olivia poked their head into the room.

“Can we sleep with you, Mommy? We’re really sad,” Oliver asked.

“Of course, babies. Come on,” Christen motioned for the twins to get into bed with her. Oliver and Olivia snuggled up against their mother, one on each side. It wasn’t long before she heard their quiet cries.

“I miss Toby,” Oliver sniffled.

“I know, I miss her a lot too,” Christen said.

“Is she ever going to come home?” Olivia added.

“I don’t know, baby. But Abe and the military are doing everything they can to find her.”

“I miss Toby...I want her…” Olivia started to sob. She buried her face in her mother’s side. She cried so hard that Christen was afraid that the little girl would throw up. Oliver joined in and the twins cried for Tobin for the next hour.

Christen tried her best to comfort them, but it was useless. She wiped her own tears away, but they continued to fall. She wished that Tobin could be there to comfort them in that moment. They all needed her love and protection.

Christen glanced down when she realized that the sobs had quieted. Oliver and Olivia had fallen asleep and they both clutched her shirt for dear life. Christen grabbed Tobin’s hoodie and covered up Olivia’s small body with it. She watched as her daughter burrowed her little face into the fabric and sighed.

She leaned against the headboard and glanced at the photos in her phone. In one picture, taken a few days before the deployment, Tobin smiled but Christen could tell that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She wondered if the secret mission had been behind Tobin’s troubled eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Tobin. I thought we had more time..." Christen whispered to the quiet room.

Christen tried to think about all the happy times they had shared together and tried to push away the gruesome images of torture that wanted to pop into her head. She glanced down at the twins, who were fast asleep. Christen wondered what would happen if Tobin never came home. How would they move on after experiencing the happiness of Tobin being back in their lives? She tried to push the morbid thought away. She couldn’t think like that. As long as Tobin was alive, there was still a fighting chance.

“I love you, Tobin. Please fight for us,” Christen said to the quiet room.

She stayed awake for a couple of hours and slowly cried herself to sleep. 

* * *

Tobin worked relentlessly to free her hands. Suddenly, Ayad appeared in front of her. She quickly stopped and hoped that she hadn’t roused his suspicions. Instead, Ayad pulled out the burner phone that Tobin bought on base for the sole reason of talking to Christen. 

“It’s almost time, Sergeant. But, I’m a fair man. I looked through the phone and only one number. I assume it's the number to your beloved?” Ayad asked.

“Yes,” Tobin answered. 

“I’ll allow you one call. But that’s it. Get your chance to say goodbye,” Ayad pressed the call button and switched the phone onto speaker.

The phone rang a few times until it was quickly answered. There was silence for a few seconds until Christen’s voice sounded through tears.

_ “Tobin?”  _

Tobin tried to blink away her own tears but it was useless. “Christen?”

“ _ Tobin. You’re not safe, are you?”  _

She could hear the worry in Christen’s voice. She could tell how scared Christen was in that moment. This was not how everything was supposed to happen. They needed more time. Tobin only wanted more time, but it seemed too late. Now, Tobin only had remorse and regret for how she lived her life without her children and Christen for so long.

“No. I’m not safe. Chris, it’s going to happen soon.”

She heard the tears. She heard some other voices in the background. 

“ _ Please, Tobin...we barely got to start our lives together. Please…you can’t leave me or the kids. We need you. Please…” _

“I’m sorry, Christen. I really tried. I’m so sorry I won’t be there for you or the kids.”

_ “Tobin...I’m pregnant. I was going to tell you soon. I’m about ten weeks along now.” _

The tears flowed more now. “You are? Christen, that makes me so happy. Just know that it’s going to be okay. Be strong for our twins and our baby. I’ll always be beside you even if you can’t hear my voice or feel me around, I’ll be there. I’ll find you somehow, even if it’s in the next life. I’ll always watch over you.”

“ _ Tobin...please don’t…” _

“Live your life, Christen. Take care of our children. Don’t be afraid to be happy, even if it’s with someone else. I’ll be watching over you. I’ll be watching over the kids. I’ll be there somehow. I’ll be rooting for you all. Until we find each other again…”

_ “You can’t leave me, Tobin. Please don’t go...please…” _

“I’m sorry, Christen. I’ll find you somehow. I love you so much,” Tobin said.

“ _Please don’t leave me, Tobin. I’m not ready to live without you. Please Tobin, please fight for me. Don’t give up yet...I love you so much. I’m not ready to lose you again.”_

“I love you, Christen. Make sure that the twins know that I always loved them. And I would do anything to be there with them.”

_ “I will, Tobin.”  _ Christen sobbed at this point. Tobin heard Alex comforting her in the background. “ _ Our baby will know about you, I promise.” _

“I love you, Christen. I always have and always will.”

“ _I love you, Tobin.”_

Ayad ended the call. Tobin tried to keep herself composed, but she still couldn’t believe that would be the last time she ever heard Christen’s voice. 

Ayad sighed. “I’m sorry, my friend. I really am.”

Tobin didn’t say anything. She glanced at the machete that was strapped to his belt. She wondered how long she would suffer until death. 

Meanwhile, Christen tried desperately to call the number back, but it was dead. She sobbed hard as Alex tried to comfort her. She didn’t want to live in a world where Tobin wasn’t alive anymore. Christen lost track of what happened around her. Abraham had ran off and called his men to somehow track the burner phone. The rest of her friends sat shell shocked in the living room. Everyone felt sure that they would never see Tobin again. They all waited for the next video.

Luckily the twins were asleep so they didn’t hear the phone call or see how broken their mother was afterwards. Christen laid down on the couch, her head on Alex’s lap. She had calmed down some as Alex ran her fingers through her hair. Every phone call that Abraham received brought on a new onslaught of anxiety. Kelley paced around the living room and felt so helpless. She remembered the promise she had made to Tobin...to take care of Christen and the children. 

Christen pulled out her phone and opened up her photo app, desperate to be reminded of happier moments in time. Her favorite ones were of Tobin with the twins. Christen gazed at Tobin’s smile, one that she already missed so much. She looked through all the photos that reminded her of what she had lost. Christen lost her future, her heart, her everything in just a few short days. 

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, even though they both knew that Christen was far from okay.

"I'm not alright. I don't think I’ll ever be normal again. They’re really gonna kill her," Christen cried. 

"I’m sorry," Alex replied as she hugged her friend close. Christen held onto Alex’s arm as they both tried to comfort one another through their tears. 

"I hope Tobin knows that I don’t hate her anymore," Alex said. 

"I’m sure she knows," Christen replied. She glanced through the photos again.

Everyone else kept to themselves. Cody and Stacy were upstairs with the twins. They switched night duties with Carli and Becky. Abraham barely slept as he kept up with any new updates. The rest of their friends checked their phones and hoped that a new headline about Tobin didn’t pop up. 

"Whatever you need, just let us know," Alex rubbed Christen’s back in a soothing manner.

"Thank you," Christen whispered, barely audible. 

For the first time in days, she felt tired enough to sleep. Christen closed her eyes and surrendered to her tiredness. For the first time in days, Christen didn’t have any nightmares or replay the torture that Tobin endured. Instead, she dreamed about a world where Tobin was safe and sound with her. 

* * *

Tobin continued to work on the rope around her wrists. Her body was in immense pain, but after she heard Christen’s voice and pleas, Tobin knew she had to still fight. She couldn’t give up. She didn’t know what she would do when she freed her hands, but Tobin hoped that an opportunity for escape would present itself. 

Ayad marched back into the cave. “It is time, my brothers. Let us pray for a successful mission. Fahad, stay here and guard the prisoner.”

“Yes, Ayad,” Fahad didn’t offer any arguments. He wasn’t very combat savvy, but Tobin seemed too weak to put up much of a fight. Plus, Fahad still needed to stay in Ayad’s good graces. 

Ayad glanced at Tobin. She laid on her side and faced the rock wall. He saw all the wounds on her back from the whip. He thought that he could break her, but the Sergeant turned out to be a tough one. Ayad nodded to Fahad before he and the other terrorists stepped out of the cave.

Tobin knew this was her only chance. She could take out Fahad even in her weakened state. If she wanted any kind of chance of getting out of this hellhole, this was it. Sweat dripped down her face as she secretly worked on the rope. 

Finally, the rope loosened enough that she was able to squeeze her hand through. She glanced behind her and found Fahad paid no attention to her. Instead, he was intrigued by something on the computer in front of him. Tobin quickly untied her other hand, her wrists still on fire from the new rope burns. Tobin was finally free. Now, she had to get out. 

She searched around the cave and tried to find any kind of weapon. But only computer equipment riddled the cave. There was one automatic rifle placed by Fahad’s side, but she doubted the man even knew how to use it. He had a machete tucked under his belt. Tobin needed to get to one of those weapons somehow. 

Suddenly, Fahad’s chair scraped back against the ground as he stood up. Tobin quickly turned away and closed her eyes. She needed Fahad to think that she was too weak or dead to fight back. She needed the element of surprise. 

Fahad walked over to her. “I truly am sorry, my friend. I did enjoy our talks, even though you didn’t like me much. I truly am sorry.”

Tobin didn’t react to his words as her heart beat fast with adrenaline. 

“My friend?” Fahad hesitated before he gently kicked Tobin’s body and tried to rouse her up.

Tobin remained motionless and limp. Fahad gave her a couple of more soft kicks to wake her up. He knelt down and inspected her battered body.

“Ayad and his men will be upset that you died before their master plan, but it was better this way. I’m sorry, Sergeant,” Fahad sighed as he glanced over Tobin’s body one more time. 

He felt afraid for his own life. Ayad would want someone to kill. Maybe he could appease his cousin’s vengefulness with the promise of another American soldier. Or better yet, Fahad could run away. When in trouble, Fahad always ran away. He turned from Tobin, his thoughts all over the place.

Fahad only walked a few paces away when suddenly, he felt some rope tighten around his neck. He struggled against the figure behind him, panicked as he was strangled to death. Tobin used all her leftover strength as she tightened the rope even more. She clenched her teeth as she ignored all the pain, determined to kill the man. Fahad gasped for air as the rope sank into his neck, his face turned red as he tried to fight for his life. He tried to back Tobin into the wall, but she kept him firmly in place. 

In one last desperate attempt, Fahad elbowed Tobin in the side. He hit one of her numerous wounds which caused her to stumble back in pain and let him go. Fahad fell to the ground and tried to catch up on his breaths. The machete clattered to the ground and Tobin quickly scrambled to scoop it up. Fahad offered no resistance as he coughed for life.

Tobin glared at Fahad as she marched to him, machete in hand. He instantly started to panic.

“Please, friend. Let me go. I will run away. I will never hurt anyone anymore. Please, I beg for my life,” Fahad pleaded. 

“Fuck you,” Tobin muttered. 

She didn’t think twice as she stabbed Fahad in the stomach multiple times and eviscerated him. She felt no remorse as his blood and guts fell to the ground. Fahad made some incoherent sounds of pain before he toppled back against the wall. He reached down, his hands quickly filled with blood.

“I truly am...sorry..” Fahad choked out.

“Whatever,” Tobin glared at him. She wanted him to suffer for everything he had done to her squad and to the women and children in his village. She wanted him to suffer for his very existence.

“Please….” Fahad pleaded.

Tobin didn’t know how much time she had left until Ayad returned. She listened to Fahad suffer for a few more seconds before she finally slit his throat and shut him up for good. Tobin threw the bloodied machete on the ground and ran to the computer set up. She grabbed the automatic rifle and checked the clip which was full of bullets. Adrenaline ran rampant through her body and masked how much pain she really felt.

She glanced at the computers. She was about to type into one, when something caught her eye- a US military transistor radio. Tobin quickly turned on the radio and tried to find a working channel.

“This is Sergeant Tobin Heath. I don’t know my location, but I’m hoping you can track this signal. I’m badly injured. Don’t know where the enemy is stationed at.”

A few seconds of silence passed. Tobin thought it was a lost cause when suddenly, a familiar voice sounded. Major Owen Hunt.

“ _ Heath! We’re tracking your exact location, but we have a starting point. Keep the radio on. ETA about thirty minutes to an hour. Can you hold on that long?” _

“I’ll try, Major. I’ll fucking try,” Tobin said.

“ _ Godspeed, Marine. Godspeed.” _

Tobin lowered the volume and stuck the radio into her pocket. She was about to sneak out of the cave when something caught her attention. There on the table was the photo of Christen and the twins, the burner phone, and her military watch. She quickly turned on the burner phone and hoped that it would help trace her location. Tobin glanced at the photo and slipped her watch into her pocket. 

“I’m coming home,” Tobin said to the photo. She stuck the picture into her pocket. 

Tobin ran to the entrance of the cave and glanced out. There standing in the desert sand were two old trucks parked. She ran to one of the trucks, but the doors were locked. Suddenly, another truck roared into her direction from a distance. Tobin knew that was Ayad and his men. She aimed her rifle right at the driver’s side window and fired a few shots into the oncoming vehicle. 

Blood splattered the windshield from the inside as the truck swerved off the makeshift road and crashed into a small ditch. Tobin took position behind the stationed vehicle and started to fire bullets into Ayad’s truck. The enemy instantly returned fire as they clambered out of the damaged truck. Tobin peeked out from behind the truck and counted five terrorists still alive, including Ayad. She shot off more bullets. 

“Sergeant!! You are only delaying the inevitable! Surrender or you’ll death will be insufferable!” Ayad threatened. He knew that he shouldn’t have left Fahad behind. The man had always been useless.

“Fuck off!” Tobin yelled in response. She fired bullets into the group and hit her mark as two men went down to the ground. Three left.

“You will pay for your defiance!” Ayad grabbed a rifle from his follower and riddled the vehicle with bullets. The other two men copied his actions and fired mercilessly at the truck that Tobin hid behind.

Tobin kept her head down and listened as bullets flew all around her. The truck was sprayed with gunfire, the bullet holes becoming indistinguishable. Tobin wasn’t done yet. She jumped up and shot at the enemy. Tobin hit the terrorist in the head, but Ayad fired a bullet at the exact time. She didn’t have time to react as the bullet hit her in the shoulder. 

“Fuck…” Tobin fell to the ground as a new kind of pain took over. 

She couldn’t move her arm as the wound started to bleed. Tobin realized that her side had been grazed by a bullet during the gunfight. The sting started to become more prevalent as the adrenaline wore off. Ayad appeared over her. He pointed the rifle at her.

“You fought like a warrior, I commend you. But, it’s time,” Ayad said. 

Ayad reached down and pulled Tobin up. He and the other man dragged her back into the cave and bonded her hands again. A few minutes later, more men arrived at the cave and Tobin was greatly outnumbered. A follower tied a black blindfold around her eyes. She tried to fight back, but they forced her to kneel in front of all the cameras and laptops. About twenty terrorists stood around her, each with a rifle pointed in her direction. 

“Don’t resist or I’ll send my sleeper informants to your home. I will kill your family. You’re lucky I’m being merciful right now,” Ayad muttered into Tobin’s ear.

She instantly stopped fighting back at the mention of her family. All the pain started to creep back as the adrenaline faded away. Tobin was done. She tried, but it wasn’t enough. She hoped that Christen wouldn’t see the video. She prayed that the kids wouldn’t run into it in the future. 

Tobin closed her eyes and thought about Christen. She thought about the twins. She thought about the child that she would never know or see.

_ I’m so sorry. I really tried to get back to you, Christen. I love you. _

Tobin felt a lone tear run down her cheek. Ayad finished his speech to the world. She tried to remain calm when she heard the machete pulled from Ayad’s belt. 

“This is for our glory!” Ayad announced. 

Tobin felt the cold blade on her neck, but tried to stay steady. She needed to remain headstrong to the end. Just as Tobin felt the blade cut lightly into her skin, there were two loud bangs and smoke filled the air. 

She heard the stampede of boots and gunfire. Tobin had no idea what had happened, but she felt a strong grip on her arm as she was pulled away from the chaos. The gunfire faded as Tobin was dragged out of the cave. She fell to the ground. Someone knelt in front of her and pulled off the blindfold while another person united her hands.

Tobin blinked. Her brain tried to comprehend and hoped that it wasn’t another hallucination. There in front of her, sat Franch, Kling, and Rocky. 

“Tobin…” Franch didn’t bother to wipe her tears away.

Tobin glanced at her teammates, her friends, still confused.

“Am I dead yet?” Tobin asked.

“No. You’re safe now,” Kling said. She glanced at her friend’s numerous wounds and wondered how Tobin endured so much. 

Tobin nodded. “Good.”

Tobin’s weak body finally collapsed under all the pain, stress, and delirium. Tobin thought about Christen as the darkness overtook her. 

She was rushed to the infirmary on the Army base, but her wounds and injuries were too extensive for the area doctors to treat. Major Hunt ordered an emergency medical evacuation for Tobin to the military hospital in Germany since she would need a few surgeries. For now, the doctors kept her stable until the military helicopter arrived. 

“Godspeed, Marine,” Owen said as the helicopter took off from the launching pad. He prayed that the young Sergeant would make a full recovery. 

* * *

Christen laid on the couch for what seemed hours. Cody and Stacy had taken the twins to their house to give their mother some time to herself. Christen felt like a terrible mother. She knew that she hadn’t been there for her children like she should have. She just felt so lost in her own grief. Luckily, her parents and friends had been there to help with the twins. 

She waited for the phone call that told her the horrible news that Tobin’s body had been found or a new video had been released. Abraham ran into the living room. Everyone turned to look at him and expected the worst news. Instead, Abraham had the hint of a smile on his face.

“They found Sergeant Heath!” Abraham announced.

Christen instantly sat up, her heart raced. “Tobin’s alive?!”

Abraham nodded. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up. Heath’s in pretty bad condition and she’ll have a couple of emergency surgeries. But, she’s being taken by medical helicopter to the military hospital in Germany.”

“Oh my god...Tobin’s alive….” Christen gasped. She never thought that she would receive the news. She had been preparing for the worst. 

“There’s still a chance that she won’t make it, though,” Abraham was never one to give false hope. “I heard from Major Hunt that she already coded once on the flight. They are doing everything they can to get her to the hospital as fast as possible.”

“You can’t let us have any good news, can you?” Kelley complained.

“You know I don’t sugarcoat this shit, O’Hara. You still need to be prepared for the worst. Christen, you need to pack up. We’re going to Germany. It’s a ten hour flight...maybe nine in the military plane we’re traveling in. The President is pulling out all the stops to make this look good for him,” Abraham said. 

“Oh, all of a sudden it’s not Tobin’s fault for getting captured?” Ashlyn asked in annoyance.

“You know how the man is. He’ll say whatever to look good,” Abraham shrugged. 

“Can I bring Alex?” Christen asked.

Abraham nodded. “Yes.”

“I’m going, too. Don’t try to stop me,” Kelley challenged the Colonel.

“I ain’t gonna stop you, soldier,” Abraham replied. “Now, pack and get ready. Make sure your jobs know that you’re gonna be gone for at least a week, maybe two, until Heath is transferred back to America. If anyone gives you any problems, let me talk to them.”

Alex, Kelley, and Christen quickly went to pack up and get everything in order. They knew time was of the essence. Abraham turned on the television while he waited. The President was already on the national stage as he praised the tremendous work of the military for finding their missing Marine. Every news channel ran with the story. 

“Yeah, with no help from you,” Abraham muttered. 

Thirty minutes later, Christen stopped at her parents’ house on the way to the military hangar and told them the news. They were cautiously happy about the situation. They knew that Tobin wasn’t totally out of the woods yet and that she had a long road to recovery. The twins were asleep when Christen crept into the room to say goodbye. Oliver and Olivia were dead to the world and both held the dog tags that Tobin had given them before the deployment. 

She hoped that the next time she saw the twins that Tobin would be there too. Christen leaned down and kissed each twin on the forehead. 

“I’ll be home soon. I love you both so much,” Christen whispered to her children. 

They both stirred a little, but stayed asleep. Christen knew that she needed to leave. She kissed them again and went downstairs.

“Give Tobin all of our love. We’re all praying for her. Please take care of yourself too, Christen. You’re pregnant...you need to take care of the baby too,” Stacy hugged her daughter.

“I will, Mom. I’ll try not to stress so much,” Christen promised.

“Try not to worry about the twins. We’ll take care of them. Who has Harley?” Cody asked.

“Emily’s gonna stay at the house with her,” Christen said.

Cody nodded. “Okay. Be careful, sweetie. And I know that Tobin’s in real bad shape. And that she might not make it...just know that no matter what happens, we’re all here for you.”

“I know…” Christen hugged her father and found comfort in his embrace. 

“Go on. Bring Tobin back home,” Cody said when Christen pulled away after a few seconds.

“I’ll try,” Christen replied. She gave her parents one more hug before she went back to the car where the others waited.

“All right, let’s get the fuck to Germany,” Abraham said. 

The Colonel broke many speed laws to get them to the hangar in record time where the military plane waited. Kelley and Alex spent most of the ride lost in their own thoughts. Abraham would talk to the pilot or call for more updates. He announced when Tobin went in for an emergency surgery for internal bleeding and for the removal of several bullet fragments.

Christen felt beside herself with the news. She wished the plane flew faster so she could be there by Tobin’s side. The hours ticked away and the miles passed by. Every now and then, Christen felt a bout of morning sickness and had to throw up. Alex followed her to the restroom to make sure that she was alright. Kelley would offer Christen some crackers and a soda.

After about six hours, Kelley and Alex fell asleep since it was late in the night. Christen sat and stared out the window. She thought about Tobin and prayed that she survived whatever surgeries were needed. 

“You ain’t gonna sleep? We still got about three hours ‘til we get there,” Abraham asked as he sat down in the seat next to Christen. He had a glass that was half full of whisky.

“Maybe. I can’t really sleep,” Christen answered.

“I understand. This shit has been hard on you. I can’t imagine what you’ve been goin’ through, especially with a bun in the oven. You’re a strong woman, Christen. And, your kids are such good youngsters. I really hope Heath pulls through. You two deserve happiness,” Abraham said as he took a drink.

“Thank you, Colonel. You’ll totally be invited to the wedding,” Christen replied. 

Abraham laughed. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Christen let out a yawn.

“You should really get some rest. We ain’t got any pillows on here, but you can use my shoulder if ya want,” Abraham offered.

“Thanks,” Christen sleepily replied. She leaned against the Colonel and fell asleep in a few minutes. The fatigue from the pregnancy and stress was too much for her fight anymore. 

About three hours later, the plane finally landed at a military base in Germany. After a short drive, they arrived at the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center. There, a blonde doctor greeted the group at the door. She saluted the Colonel before she spoke to Christen.

“Hello, Christen. I was the one that kept Ford updated on Tobin’s status. I’m Dr. Teddy Altman, by the way. I performed the emergency surgeries on Sergeant Tobin Heath,” Dr. Altman introduced herself. 

“Is Tobin okay?” Christen asked.

Teddy sighed. “During surgery, Tobin suffered cardiac arrest. I’m not going to lie...we lost her for a minute or two. I performed an emergency heart surgery and now, she’s in stable condition in the ICU. We aren’t out of the woods. The next forty eight hours are very critical. Her body endured a lot during the captivity.”

Christen cried at the thought of Tobin being gone for a minute. Tobin’s body wanted to give up. She was still in danger of losing her soulmate. 

“Can I see her?” Christen asked.

“Yes. It’s after hours, but I’ll allow you to see you. But, only you,” Teddy said. 

“The rest of us will go to the hotel and rest up. We’ll be back in a few hours,” Abraham said.

Christen hugged Kelley, Alex, and Abraham before she followed Dr. Altman to the ICU wing of the hospital. 

“I’m going to warn you...Tobin’s in real bad shape. Don’t be too startled by all the machines hooked up to her. She might go into cardiac arrest again so be prepared,” Dr. Altman said.

“Do you know when she’ll wake up?” Christen asked.

Teddy shook her head. “No. She hasn’t been conscious since her rescue. Like I said, her body endured a lot of stress and pain out there. And, you need to be prepared...she might not wake up. Her body could give out any minute”

Dr. Altman stopped at a closed door, her hand on the handle. “Are you ready?”

Christen nodded her head.

Teddy opened the door. The loud beep of the heart monitor caught Christen’s attention first. She was thankful that there was a steady beat - for now. There were numerous machines hooked up to Tobin. Christen slowly walked up to the side of the bed. She couldn’t stop her tears at that point. Tobin looked so weak and small in the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and Christen could make out the numerous bruises on her face. Tobin was covered up with a blanket so all her other wounds were hidden for now.

“Can she hear me?” Christen asked.

“Probably. We don’t know when she’ll wake up. It’s actually a miracle that Tobin’s still alive at this point,” Dr. Altman said.

Christen sat down on the visitor’s chair and held Tobin’s hand. She squeezed it but felt no reaction. 

“I’ll leave you. Some nurses and doctors will stop by every now and then to check on her, but you’ll mostly be undisturbed. If you need anything...food, a soda, anything at all, go to the nurses’ station. We’ll take care of you too, Christen,” Dr. Altman said.

“Thank you,” Christen replied. 

Dr. Altman turned to walk away, but stopped. “I’ll send a nurse in an hour or so to set up the spare bed. I know you’re not gonna want to leave. And, if you need to see a doctor, we have one of the best obstetricians in Germany.”

Christen looked at Teddy in surprise.

“The Colonel told me so I knew to keep an eye on you. Congratulations by the way,” Dr. Altman said. She wished the circumstances were happier, but she was used to caring for injured soldiers. She knew the toll it took on the families. 

“Thank you, Dr. Altman,” Christen said with a small smile.

“I don’t want to be the bearer of horrible news, but...you need to say your goodbyes, just in case. Tobin’s condition is critical and there’s a high chance that she’ll suffer from cardiac arrest again. You just need to be ready.”

“Okay…” Christen whispered.

Teddy nodded at her before she left the room. When the door closed, Christen finally allowed her tears to fall. She had held them back since they first arrived at the hospital. After seeing how fragile and hurt Tobin looked, Christen couldn’t hold back the sobs that escaped her. 

She held Tobin’s hand and stared at her. Christen couldn’t imagine living her life without Tobin again. She knew that Tobin tried so hard to fight back. Tobin had gone through so much. Maybe Christen was being the selfish one here. Maybe Tobin needed to know that it was okay if she couldn’t put up the fight anymore. Christen wept as she thought about what to say. 

“Tobin, I know that you fought so hard to get back. I’m so grateful to hold your hand again...to see you. You’ve been fighting so hard to stay here with me, but if it's your time...you can go, baby...you can go. God, I'll miss you so much and I love you so much, Tobin," Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin’s forehead.

"But I'll be okay, I think. I'll figure out how to go on without you. It'll be hard, but you'll always be with me, right? Our children will be alright. My parents and all our friends will be there for them. They’ll be taken care of. So, if it's your time, Tobin...you can go. You can go and stop being in so much pain. Just know that I'll be alright. But, if you still have some fight left then please don't give up. I love you so much, Tobin," Christen sobbed. 

Christen tried to compose herself, but it was useless. She practically threw herself on the hospital bed with Tobin. 

"Please don't leave me yet, Tobin. I'm not ready to live without you. Please...Tobin...please...fight for me," Christen continued to cry. “Please.”

Christen sat with her head on the bed and held Tobin’s hand. Suddenly, Tobin woke up in a coughing fit. Her breaths were labored now more than ever and she knew that she was minutes away from dying, her body ravished and weak from the days of torture. She had tried her best but Tobin Heath’s fight was over. Tobin glanced over and saw Christen in tears.

"Christen...is that really you? Or, am I having another amazing dream?" Tobin asked. Her breath became more shallow and labored.

"It's me, Tobin. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Christen cried as she held Tobin’s hand.

"I'm sorry, Christen. I tried to fight. I can't no more...I'm so sorry," Tobin apologized. She was in so much pain and agony. 

"It's okay, Tobin. I know you tried and it's alright. I'll be alright. I love you so much. I just was so ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Tobin Heath," Christen leaned over to give Tobin one last kiss and cherished the moment. 

"I love you too, Christen. At least I get to spend the rest of my life with you..." Tobin smiled, closed her eyes again. She fell into unconsciousness again. 

The door swung open and a team of doctors and nurses stampeded into the room just as the heart monitor gave the long beep that life was gone. Christen wept as she was pushed aside and a defibrillator pulled out.

Dr. Altman ran into the room and shouted something about an operating room. There was a rush of bodies that took Tobin’s bed away. Christen fell down into the chair and cried. A few minutes later, a nurse explained that Tobin needed another emergency heart surgery and she ushered Christen to the waiting room. 

Alex and Kelley arrived at the hospital with the Colonel. They waited and waited. Abraham asked for updates, but they only heard that Tobin was stable for now. Finally, Teddy Altman emerged from the surgery wing. She took off her scrub cap and shook her hair out. Christen couldn’t tell from Teddy’s face what news she was about to receive. Her heart raced as Tobin’s last words ran through her head over and over again. 

“We did the emergency surgery. She’s still out of it, but she remained stable during the procedure. So that’s great news. Tobin woke up once...she can wake up again. We’re taking her back to the ICU, but it’s late so only Christen can stay,” Dr. Altman said.

“Thank you, Dr. Altman,” Christen gave the doctor a hug.

After hugging everyone, Christen followed Dr. Altman back to the ICU room. Tobin laid in the bed, still unconscious. The nurse had already set up the small guest bed for Christen.

Dr. Altman sighed. “I don’t know your politics, but the President has called and wants to visit Tobin. I think it’s mostly for the publicity since the election is a few months away. But, I can hold him off if you want. I’ve seen the news. I know he’s said some comments about her.”

“I don’t want him anywhere near us,” Christen said.

“I’ll keep him away then. Get some rest and did you eat something?” Dr. Altman asked.

Christen tried to remember the last time she ate. Earlier, Alex had offered her a sandwich, but she barely ate it. She didn’t feel anything except anxiety about the possible loss of Tobin.

“I don’t remember,” Christen answered honestly.

“I understand that this is a difficult situation, but you still need to take care of yourself, Christen. Your baby is depending on you. I’ll have the nurse bring something for you,” Dr. Altman said as she walked to the door.

“Thank you,” Christen replied.

A few minutes later, a nurse appeared in the room with a sandwich and some chips from the cafeteria. The nurse smiled warmly at Christen and told her to rest up. After she ate what she could for dinner, Christen took a quick shower in the small bathroom attached to the room. The hot water helped her feel a little more refreshed. 

Christen glanced at Tobin. Her Marine looked so weak and fragile. She wasn't used to Tobin in this state and it hurt her heart so much. She was used to Tobin being the strong one and her protector.

She reached over and gently pushed a few stray hairs out of Tobin’s face. Her fingertips lightly touched the bruises that were all over Tobin’s face. She winced at how horrible they looked. Christen was curious about Tobin’s other wounds, but she wasn’t ready to see them, especially the whip injuries. She wondered if Tobin would be left with scars. 

"You need to wake up soon. I need you and the kids need you. I don’t want to do this without you. I know earlier, I said you could leave if it was your time, but you can’t, Tobin. I still need you. Please wake up," Christen choked out a sob and tried not to be too loud. 

She laid her head on the bed and cried. Christen cried for Tobin. She cried for Tobin’s current critical condition. She didn’t know if Tobin would wake up. She cried for their children, who would lose a parent. She cried for everything Tobin would miss out on. Finally, Christen cried herself to sleep and held onto Tobin’s hand.

A few hours later, Christen woke up to someone touching her hair. She felt that familiar presence. The one that she longed to feel for so many days. She instantly sat up and saw that Tobin was awake. Her heart raced. She thought that she would never see those warm brown eyes again or see that smile. 

“Hey…” Tobin muttered with a small smile. 

She had been awake for at least ten minutes. When Tobin first opened her eyes, she thought that she had died. Until she realized that she was in a hospital room. She immediately felt Christen’s presence next to her. It hurt to move, but Tobin had to touch her after being separated for so long. Tobin still felt a lot of pain, but she was going to make it. The road to recovery would be long, but at least she was still alive. 

Christen almost couldn’t believe it. She leaned over and kissed Tobin’s cheek multiple times as she cried again. This time Christen cried tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after Run by Snow Patrol.


	10. You Were Meant For Me

Christen instantly pushed the call button a few times for the nurse. A few seconds later, a nurse ran into the room. 

“What’s wrong, Ms. Press?” the nurse asked.

“Tobin’s awake!” Christen said in a hopeful voice. She wasn’t sure if Tobin would code again. So far, Tobin seemed stable enough, but still, Christen stayed cautiously optimistic.

“The Sergeant’s awake? I’ll go get Dr. Altman at once!” the nurse practically dashed out of the room to page for the doctor. 

Once the couple were alone again, Tobin spoke. 

“So, I’m guessing I’m not dead. Or is this another hallucination? Because I think I had one a couple of days ago. Or a dream of some kind,” Tobin said in a low voice.

“You’re not dead, Tobin. I’m right here. I’m not leaving your side,” Christen held onto Tobin’s hand as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

“Hey…don’t cry. I’m still here…” Tobin coughed.

“I was so scared, Tobin. So scared of losing you.”

“I know...I heard you. You told me I could let go, I but couldn’t leave yet…” Tobin slowly said.

Christen gently placed her hand on Tobin’s cheek. “I didn’t want you to suffer anymore.”

“I’d go through this ten times over to get back to you and the kids...to meet our baby,” Tobin whispered.

“I love you, Tobin.”

“I love you, Christen. More than anything..” Tobin started to cough some more.

“Shhh...don’t work yourself up too much. You’re safe now. I’m gonna take care of you,” Christen promised. 

Tobin slightly smiled. She still looked very weak and broken with many bruises on her face and body. Tobin felt the distant sting from all the whip lashes that she suffered from. She couldn’t move her arm and her shoulder felt shattered. She felt the tenderness of the sutures on her chest. Tobin knew that there were other numerous injuries, but at that point, the pain all blended together. It amazed her that she hadn’t gone into shock with how much trauma her body suffered. 

Dr. Teddy Altman sprinted into the room, followed by a small team of about five doctors and nurses. Teddy glanced at her people.

“Alright, let’s not all crowd around. Give the Sergeant some space,” Teddy ordered. The other doctors took a couple of paces back.

Teddy turned to Tobin. “Sergeant, you’ve been through a lot. How do you feel?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” Tobin answered.

“I’m Dr. Theodora Altman. But, you can call me Teddy. I’m going to ask you a few basic questions to make sure that there was no brain damage. We know that you were sleep deprived for a few days,” Teddy said.

“Sure, Doc,” Tobin said with a yawn.

“What is your name?” Teddy asked as she shined a light in Tobin’s eyes to check her pupil reflexes. 

“Sergeant Tobin Powell Heath.”

“What year is it?”

“2016,” Tobin answered seriously. Dr. Altman glanced at the other doctors, concerned. They all stared at each other in alarm. Christen wasn’t sure how to react, her heart raced. She thought for sure that Tobin had remembered her. 

Tobin weakly laughed. “I’m just playing with you, Doc. It’s 2020.”

Teddy let out a nervous laugh. “Well, at least your sense of humor still seems to be intact.”

“Don’t scare us like that again, Tobin. It’s not funny,” Christen said.

“You should’ve seen all your faces. It was totally funny,” Tobin weakly smiled. 

“Who is the President?”

Tobin groaned. “Donald Trump.”

“Do you remember what happened?” 

Tobin’s jaw clenched. “Yes. But, I’m not talking about it.”

“You don’t have to. How do you feel pain wise...on a scale of 1-10?” Teddy asked.

“About a twenty,” Tobin answered. She felt sleepy already from the small interactions. 

“You need lots of rest. You went through three major surgeries in a few short hours. That coupled with what happened to you...you'll be in the hospital for a while. And, you’ll be in Germany for the next week and a half at least until you’re able to be transferred back to Texas,” Teddy explained as she looked over Tobin’s wounds. A couple of other doctors helped since the Marine had injuries all over. 

“Will I be able to fight in the octagon again?” Tobin asked. Right now, it seemed impossible, but she wasn’t a quitter. 

Teddy glanced over at Tobin. “It’ll be a long road to recovery, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally, as well. You’ll have to complete weeks, maybe months of physical therapy to get your arm to function as normal. And, you need to heal from the two heart surgeries you went through, but I know you’re a fighter. Hell, you survived this. I think you’ll be able to fight again. Plus, you’re an alpha. You guys heal a little bit faster than the rest of us, so that works in your favor too.”

Tobin sleepily grinned. “It’s because Heath’s don’t give up.” 

“Tobin, get as much rest as you can. You’re safe now. We’re gonna take good care of you,” Teddy said as she placed her hand on Tobin’s good shoulder.

“Thanks, Doc…” Tobin let out another yawn before she fell asleep, still exhausted from everything she endured.

“We’ll up her pain medications for the time being. Christen, during your time here, you should really go see our obstetrician. Just to make sure that everything is good. Any bleeding or cramps?” Teddy asked.

Christen shook her head. “No, nothing like that.”

“Good. Well, make sure to see the doctor,” Dr. Altman said as she checked the sutures on Tobin’s chest.

“I will,” Christen replied.

“For the next couple of days, Tobin will be in and out of sleep. She needs all the rest. She probably won’t want to talk about what happened, so don’t force her. Right now, we want her wounds to heal up,” Teddy explained. 

“Thank you, Dr. Altman. I’m too tired to think of anything to ask right now,” Christen admitted.

“You’ve been through a lot over the past few days and it’s two in the morning. You should get some sleep. The nurse will be in to check on Tobin. You can relax now,” Teddy glanced over at the tired young woman. 

“I’ll try,” Christen said. 

“Get some sleep. Doctor’s orders,” Teddy playfully replied.

“Okay. I’ll really try.”

Dr. Altman made certain that Tobin was stable and her pain meds were adjusted before she left the room. Christen sat down next to Tobin’s bedside and watched over her for a few minutes. The little snores that Tobin let out were absolute music to her ears. 

“God, don’t scare me like that again. I really don’t wanna live without you,” Christen whispered. She reached over and gently pushed some hair out of Tobin’s face. 

After she made sure that Tobin would be okay, Christen climbed into the small visitor bed that the nurse had set up. It was nothing super impressive, just a pullout bed from the couch and it wasn’t even that comfortable, but for the first time in days, Christen got some much needed, uninterrupted sleep. She didn’t even hear whenever a nurse would come check on Tobin every couple of hours. She was absolutely dead to the world, the emotional rollercoaster finally took its toll on her. 

Tobin was woken up whenever a nurse checked on her. The gentle shake of her good shoulder always caused Tobin alarm for a few seconds as she left her sleep state. She instantly calmed down when she glanced over and saw Christen sleeping soundly on the visitor’s bed. Tobin still half expected for a bucket of water to be thrown in her face. Or for all of this to be a very vivid hallucination. 

“You’re safe, Sergeant. You’re in a hospital in Germany. Your fiancée is right there,” the nurse calmly said. 

Tobin’s panicked breathing calmed down. “Thanks.”

The nurse observed Tobin before she left the quiet room. Tobin glanced over at Christen and took in all her delicate features. She wondered if Christen saw the videos of her torture. She knew that eventually Christen would want to talk about it, but Tobin didn’t think she would ever share her feelings on the matter. One of Tobin’s bad habits was when she kept her emotions and feelings to herself. Tobin knew that the military would force her to see a therapist - something she did not look forward to. Tobin shook her head and tried not to think too much into the future. Right now, she needed to focus on the road to recovery.

Tobin closed her eyes. With Christen’s comforting presence, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. 

* * *

A few hours later, Tobin heard voices in the room with her. Her heart raced, part of her dreaded to open her eyes, afraid that she would be back in the cave - back to all the torture. She still felt a lot of pain so it wasn’t a crazy notion to believe. Tobin quickly sat up and glanced around the room. She ignored the agony of her broken ribs that screamed at the sudden movement. 

Abraham knew immediately that Tobin was in the midst of a post traumatic stress induced flashback. He saw the lost, wild look in her eyes and knew. Unfortunately, Abraham had seen many soldiers deal with the brutal aftermath of war. Tobin looked around her surroundings, her brain didn’t register that she was safe. Instead, Tobin thought that she was back at the cave with her terrorist tormentors.

“Get back! I’m a goddamn Marine, so do your worst!” Tobin yelled. 

Christen backed up against the wall, startled by Tobin’s sudden outburst. Alex was right next to her, while Kelley stood in front of them. Tobin tried to get up, but was stopped by Kelley and the Colonel. 

“Woah! Hold on, Marine! You’re safe!” Abraham tried to get through to Tobin. 

“Let go of me! Let go!” Tobin almost shouted. 

“We should call the nurse!” Kelley said.

Abraham shook his head. “No. They’ll sedate her. Let’s try to calm her down first.”

“Tobin! You’re safe. You’re in a hospital,” Kelley tried to break through to her friend, but it seemed hopeless.

Tobin’s muscles strained against the force that held her down to the bed. The adrenaline pumped through her body, the pain masked for now. Christen stepped forward, gently grabbed Tobin’s face, and forced her to make eye contact.

“Tobin, you’re safe. You’re in a hospital. Breathe. Take a deep breath. You’re having a flashback. You’re with me….” Christen calmly said.

Tobin stared into Christen’s eyes as she took deep breaths and tried to calm down. She tried to force her brain to comprehend that she wasn’t in captivity anymore. She concentrated on Christen’s green eyes and her familiar scent that always comforted her. Tobin’s struggle against Kelley and Abraham ceased when she realized that she was in a hospital room, in a bed. She glanced at the faces in the room. 

“Are you with me, Tobin? Are you okay?” Christen asked. 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah.”

Christen released her gentle grip on Tobin and immediately missed the physical connection between them. Christen sat down in the visitor chair next to the bedside and grabbed Tobin’s hand. She gently squeezed her hand to let Tobin know that everything was alright. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobin said as she finally relaxed against the bed. 

“You’re good, partner. It’s understandable that you’ll be dealin’ with some PTSD after what happened. Happens to the best of us,” Abraham said. “I’m Colonel Abraham Ford. I stayed with your family and kept them up to date on what happened.”

Tobin looked up at the unfamiliar man that was dressed in a Marine officer’s uniform. 

“Colonel,” Tobin tried to sit up and salute the man.

“Don’t you dare, Heath. You’re a goddamn hero after all that shit you went through,” Abraham held his hand out. 

“I didn’t do much,” Tobin shook Abe’s hand with her good arm. The other one was still too painful to move much.

“You helped us locate and capture one of the most wanted men in the world. That ain’t something to shake off, Heath,” Abraham said.

“What about my squadmates? Are they safe? Did they die during the bombing?” Tobin asked.

“Franch, Klingenberg, and Rodriguez escaped with minimal injuries. They’re still back in Syria, tying up some loose ends, but they’ll be here to visit you,” Abraham answered.

Tobin visibly relaxed. “I’m glad that they’re safe.”

“You guys can talk in a minute,” Kelley interrupted. “Tobin...shit...I really thought you were a goner. Fuck.”

Kelley stepped forward and carefully wrapped her arms around Tobin. She tried her hardest to stay composed, but her best friend was alive, after days of torture. Kelley thought at one point that the only way that Tobin would ever come home was in a coffin. 

“Hey, man. I’m okay…” Tobin said. 

“I know...it’s just...fuck. These last few days have been...I don’t even know,” Kelley couldn’t find the right words as she backed away from the bed. 

“I know,” Tobin replied. 

Alex cleared her throat to get Tobin’s attention. “Tobin. You know that I love you, right? I’ve been kinda hard on you lately…”

“Kinda?” Tobin grinned, a semblance of her old self surfaced. “You’ve threatened me a few times.”

“It’s only because I wanted to make sure that you were for real this time with Christen. You know I’m protective over her and the twins,” Alex started.

“Yeah…” Tobin smiled.

“But, I’m glad that you’re safe. And, we’ll all help you get through this,” Alex said as she leaned forward to give Tobin a gentle hug.

“Thanks, Al. I really appreciate it,” Tobin said. She turned to look at the Colonel. “Ayad was captured?”

“Yes. Major Hunt and his men arrested him during the raid. They’re holding him in a prison overseas. He’ll be transferred to the States to pay for his crimes,” Abraham answered. 

“Good,” Tobin said.

“Sergeant, you don’t need to tell us what happened...at least not now. But, I do need to know what happened with Fahad. He wasn’t shot during the raid and Ayad said that he and his men didn’t kill him. Do you know what happened?” Abraham asked.

“I killed him,” Tobin said with no remorse. Christen wasn’t used to the coldness in Tobin’s voice. She didn’t know how to react. She glanced down at the bed, unable to look into Tobin’s eyes. The warm brown eyes she always got lost in were now cold and hardened. 

“What happened, Marine?” Colonel Ford questioned.

“I had to kill him to get out. It was my only shot, so I took it. I tried to strangle him, but that didn’t work. Then, I…” Tobin hesitated since Christen and her friends were there. 

“You what?” Abraham gently interrogated.

Tobin squeezed Christen’s hand. “I stabbed him to death. I pretty much gutted him. He begged for mercy, but I couldn’t. Every night I was over there, I had nightmares of him hurting my daughter. I couldn’t let that monster live after what he did to the women and children in his village.”

Christen looked at Tobin, surprised. She didn’t know if she ever wanted to hear about those nightmares. Just the thought of someone hurting her children was enough to make her panic. 

“I don’t blame you, Heath. Fahad’s reputation wasn’t good. I’m glad you took the son of a bitch out. Good work, Marine,” Abraham said.

“How long was I there?” Tobin asked. “The days just kinda blended together after a while, especially after I would get whipped or waterboarded.”

“About ten days,” Abraham answered.

“Damn, that’s a while,” Tobin replied.

“Yeah. You’re one tough son of a bitch. I can tell you that. A lot of other people couldn’t have survived all that shit,” Abraham said. 

Tobin yawned. “I only wanted to get back home.”

“You should get some rest, Tobin. We’ll go get something for Christen to eat. You sleep,” Alex said as she grabbed Kelley’s arm and dragged her to the door.

“Oh, yeah. Christen’s eating for two now. Congrats, Tobs! You dog!” Kelley reached over and ruffled up Tobin’s hair. “Like I said before, your pull out game is weak.”

“Whatever…” Tobin laughed. 

“Congrats on the baby, Heath. I’m glad you’re back,” Abraham said as he followed Kelley and Alex out of the door. “I’ve gotta make some calls and keep the reporters away. Spend time together. You need it.”

The door closed and the couple were left alone. Tobin sleepily smiled at Christen. She already felt really tired from the short conversations with her friends and the Colonel. 

“I’m really sorry about the flashback. I hope I didn’t scare you,” Tobin said.

Christen reached over and caressed Tobin’s cheek. “You didn’t scare me, Tobin. I can handle a lot. I’m just happy to have you back. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. I promise to try to get back to normal for you and the kids,” Tobin replied.

“Shhh...right now, just focus on healing.”

Tobin reached over and placed her hand on Christen’s stomach. Christen tried not to cry as she covered Tobin’s hand with her own. Only a couple of days ago, Christen hadn’t been sure if Tobin would even be alive to see their baby. 

“So, this kid is mine, right?” Tobin joked with a small smile.

Christen let out a laugh. “Of course, you goofball.”

“You should get checked out by that baby doctor that Dr. Altman talked about,” Tobin said. “I wanna make sure that our baby’s okay.” 

“I will, Tobin. I’ll get checked out later.”

“You better,” Tobin closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll be right here,” Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin’s cheek.

“I can’t wait ‘til you’re my wife. You’re so amazing,” Tobin whispered as she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Dr. Altman quietly walked into the room and checked on Tobin’s pain medication. She gently examined her injuries and the sutures on her chest. Tobin was so exhausted that she barely woke up during the exam. The Marine only mumbled a quick hello to the doctor before she fell back to sleep. 

“It’s good that she’s up and talking. Later today, we have to change the bandages on her back and examine the whip lashes. I don’t know if you want to be here for that. We have to clean up the wounds. It will be painful. We’ll try to give her some pain meds, but it might not numb the whole area. Tobin will be in a lot of pain,” Dr. Altman warned.

“I need to be here for her. I’m not going anywhere,” Christen said. 

“Okay. But, if it’s too much...you can leave the room, understand?” Teddy asked.

“Yes,” Christen nodded. “Dr. Altman, can you set up an appointment with the obstetrician?”

“Of course. I’ll talk to Dr. DeLuca and see if she can schedule you in later today to check on the baby,” Teddy said with a smile. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours to check on Tobin. For now, let her sleep.”

“Thanks, Dr. Altman,” Christen said. She held Tobin’s hand and watched over her as she slept. After thirty minutes, Christen called her parents to keep them updated on the situation. She talked to the twins for a few minutes and gave them the good news that Tobin was safe. The kids were ecstatic that Tobin would be okay after a long recovery. Oliver instantly asked when Tobin would be home. 

“Soon,” Christen answered her son. 

_“I really miss you and Toby,”_ Oliver sighed.

“I know, sweetie. We’ll be home soon.”

 _“Okay….”_ Oliver handed the phone back to his grandmother. Stacy asked her daughter if she was taking care of herself for the baby’s sake. Christen promised to visit the obstetrician later that day. As she hung up the phone, a small knock sounded on the door.

Tobin stirred a bit, but stayed asleep.

“Come in,” Christen said in a low voice.

Colonel Ford walked into the room. “I told all the reporters outside to go fuck off. They aren’t allowed in the hospital, but they might sneak in.”

“They’ll have to deal with me. No one’s going to bother Tobin while I’m here,” Christen said.

“My kind of woman,” Abraham laughed. “But, the President keeps calling. He wants to meet Tobin and milk all the good press he can from this. Biden and Harris expressed interest in meeting the family after Tobin’s had time to heal.”

“I’ll definitely take the Democrats over Trump right now. So will Tobin. We’re both pretty liberal,” Christen replied.

“I figured. I’ll keep the President away or try to at least. Dr. Altman is helping with that mission also. The man is very persistent,” Abraham complained. 

“Abraham, is Tobin still on the reserve list? Even after what happened?” Christen asked. 

The Colonel sighed. “Yes. You know she’ll be on there until she turns twenty-eight. I’m sorry...bullshit Marine rules.”

“There must be something you can do,” Christen almost challenged. 

“Only person who can change that is the Commander in Chief and well, if he’s elected for another four years, I reckon that he’ll use Tobin again for publicity. America already loves her and is rallying behind her….you know he wants to look good,” Abraham explained.

“Come on, Abe. You have to have some pull somewhere. I can’t let Tobin go back over there. She still has three years left. You know he’ll send her back and I can’t deal with that. I need her. My children need her,” Christen argued. She looked over at Tobin, who still slept soundly. 

Abraham relented. “I’ll see what I can do.”

There was another knock on the door before a nurse entered a room with another doctor that wore pink scrubs. The brunette doctor had a cheerful smile that lit up the room. She held out her hand for Christen and Abraham.

“Hello, there. You must be Christen Press. Dr. Altman sent me to collect you for a check up on the baby. I’m Dr. Carina DeLuca and I’ll take care of you,” Dr. DeLuca introduced herself in a strong Italian accent as she shook Christen’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. DeLuca. Colonel, can you stay with Tobin? I think Kelley and Alex should be back soon,” Christen asked.

“No problem,” Abraham sat down in the chair. 

“Come on, now. Let’s go check on the baby,” Dr. DeLuca led Christen to the maternity wing of the hospital and opened the door to an empty patient room. 

Christen already knew the drill. She sat down on the examination chair and waited while Dr. DeLuca switched on the ultrasound machine. The doctor pulled out her sphygmomanometer and checked Christen’s blood pressure. 

“Your blood pressure is a little high, but considering what you’ve been through, it’s understandable,” Dr. DeLuca said. “Hopefully, now that Tobin’s back, you can stress less.”

“Hopefully,” Christen replied.

“Let’s check your weight,” Carina motioned to the medical scale. Christen stood on the scale while the doctor balanced the weights. “127 pounds. What do you regularly weigh?”

“I’m usually between 130 and 132,” Christen answered. There was no way that she had lost three pounds in only a few days. Christen thought it over and realized that a lot of the time, she barely ate anything or only a few bites here and there. She instantly felt guilt since the little Peanut depended on her. 

“Have you not been eating normal since everything happened?” Dr. DeLuca asked.

“No. I’m a horrible mother,” Christen sadly sighed.

“Hey, none of that. You’ve been going through hell. You’re a great mother. Sometimes life is crazy. But, I need you to gain at least two pounds by the next appointment in a couple of weeks. I’ll add notes for your regular doctor and fax all the results over,” Carina said.

“Thanks,” Christen sat back down on the chair. 

Christen watched as Dr. DeLuca applied the cold gel and ran the probe over her stomach. On the screen popped up a small little blob. Her little Peanut.

“Everything looks good for an eleven week old fetus,” Carina smiled. “In a few weeks, you’ll be able to know the sex of the baby.”

“I think it’s a girl. I just have a feeling,” Christen grinned. 

“Little girls are always so precious,” Carina smiled. 

After they heard the strong heartbeat, Carina declared that both mother and baby were in good health. The only concern the doctor had was that Christen needed to gain a few more pounds and eat more. Dr. DeLuca printed out a picture of the baby for Christen to show to Tobin. After the appointment, Christen went back to the hospital room, where Kelley and Alex stood out in the hallway. 

“What’s going on?” Christen asked.

“Oh. They’re about to clean the gashes on Tob’s back. Abe went to go kick some more reporters out of the hospital and make some calls,” Kelley explained. 

“Yeah…it’s not gonna be pretty. Christen, you don’t have to watch if you don’t want to. Tobin’s stubborn self declined any sedation,” Alex rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. 

“I need to be in there with her,” Christen said.

“Okay, just remember...Tobin’s gonna be in a lot of pain. She might even pass out from it so be prepared,” Alex hugged Christen.

“Good luck, Chris. Tell Toby if she needs me to hold her hand, I will,” Kelley tried to add some humor to the situation.

“She might,” Christen said.

She stepped into the room and readied herself. Dr. Altman and her team of doctors and nurses waited as Tobin pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants. Tobin seemed as relaxed as she could be in that moment. 

“Hey, Chris. All the nurses tried to sneak a peek,” Tobin joked as she carefully climbed back into bed. Christen sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Tobin’s hand. 

“You wish,” one of the nurses laughed. 

Tobin shook her head and smiled. 

Dr. Altman stepped forward. “Tobin, are you sure that you don’t want to be sedated? The pain meds can only do so much.”

“I’m good, Doc. I’ll handle it,” Tobin shrugged.

“You know that you have nothing to prove, right?” Dr. Altman asked.

“Yeah. I just need to feel it to really believe it. If that makes sense. Never mind, it’s stupid,” Tobin sighed.

Dr. Altman gently placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “No, I get it. I understand. But, if you ever want to stop...tell us and we’ll stop, okay?”

Tobin nodded. Christen took a deep breath.

“Alright. Carefully turn over,” Dr. Altman said.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin followed the doctor’s instructions. Dr. Altman opened up the back of Tobin’s gown to reveal her back. 

Christen glanced at the bandages that covered Tobin’s back and were wrapped around her torso. She saw the dried blood that stained the bandages. 

“Wait…” Christen said as she pulled out the picture of the baby. Tobin and Dr. Altman looked at it, both surprised. 

Tobin smiled when she caught a glimpse of the ultrasound photo. “Is this our baby?”

“Yes. Our Peanut. Emily called the baby Little Peanut and it’s kinda stuck,” Christen smiled.

Tobin sighed happily. “Little Peanut.”

“Remember what you’re fighting for,” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear before she kissed her cheek.

“Yeah. Fighting for our family,” Tobin said. “Okay, Doc. I’m ready.”

Dr. Altman motioned for one of the nurses to up the pain medication. She then gently started to unravel the bandages. Just the light touches forced Tobin to close her eyes and grit her teeth in pain.

“You sure you don’t want the sedation?” Dr. Altman asked once again. 

“I’m good, Doc,” Tobin muttered.

The team of doctors and nurses carefully cut away and unraveled all the bandages. Christen held Tobin’s hand in the process and felt her grip get tighter and tighter with each passing second. Finally, the bandages were removed. Christen gasped when she saw the brutality of all the gashes. Some were deep into the skin. Some still bled freely. Most were all mashed together that she couldn’t tell any apart. Tobin’s back looked extremely tender, the skin bruised red and purple from all the damage.

“Tobin, we’re going to clean the wounds now, okay. We’re using saline solution. Now, normally that wouldn’t hurt, but since your back is still so raw and tender...it’s gonna probably sting. If you need to stop, let us know, okay? No shame in stopping,” Dr. Altman said in a soothing voice. 

“Okay, Doc,” Tobin nodded. 

“Alright, this is going to sting,” Dr. Altman warned. She gently poured some of the saline solution onto Tobin’s back. 

Tobin released a cry of agony. Somehow, she remained calm enough to let the doctor and nurses clean and disinfect all her wounds. Christen anxiously tried to keep Tobin distracted, unable to imagine all the pain she experienced. 

“Fuck! This hurts!” Tobin shouted. 

“You’re doing great, Heath. You’re doing great,” Dr. Altman encouraged. “Up the pain meds!”

A nurse increased the pain medication that Tobin received, but it seemed to have little effect. Christen watched, near tears, as Tobin muscles trembled and shook from all the stress and strain. Tobin tried to keep quiet, but shouts of distress escaped her. 

Outside in the hallway, Kelley and Alex heard Tobin’s agonized screams. Kelley dropped down against the wall and fought the urge to run into the room and stop the procedure. Alex paced up and down the hallway and prayed that Tobin would pass out soon. She hoped that next time, Tobin opted for sedation. Some passerbyers stopped momentarily by the door, shocked by the tormented cries. Kelley stared down the strangers until they went about their business. 

Back in the room, Christen continued to hold Tobin’s hand and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She hoped that the doctors would be done soon, but only half of the gashes had been properly cleaned. 

“I love you,” Tobin weakly said. She closed her eyes and finally passed out from all the pain.

“I love you too, Tobin,” Christen whispered back. 

The doctors and nurses let out a sigh of relief now that Tobin didn’t suffer anymore. The nurses checked her vitals and everything seemed stable to continue.

“Next time, Heath is getting sedation,” Dr. Altman stated. 

“Will Tobin be okay?” Christen asked.

“After we clean these wounds a few times and they start to fully heal, Tobin will be okay. She’ll need a lot of rest and recuperation,” Dr. Altman answered.

“Are those going to be scars?” Christen questioned.

Dr. Altman sighed. “Yes.”

Christen stayed quiet as the nurses and doctors finished cleaning and disinfecting Tobin’s back. They then wrapped another bandage around her torso. Tobin stayed out during the rest of the treatment. 

“She should wake up soon,” Dr. Altman reassured Christen before she left the room. 

Christen stayed with Tobin and didn’t leave her side the rest of the day. Kelley and Alex stayed until they were kicked out by the nurses. Colonel Ford visited a few times to check up on Tobin and gave her any updates. 

Over the next few days, Tobin started the road in her recovery process. She felt frustration when she couldn’t do things as quickly as she used to or relied on Christen for help. Her spirits lifted somewhat when Franch, Rocky, and Kling came by to visit for a couple of days. Tobin worked overtime to get better and tired herself out regularly. Every night before she fell asleep, when the pain felt like too much to bear, Tobin would remind herself that she fought to get better for her family. Her family depended on her. The twins needed her. Tobin wasn’t about to give up. 

* * *

“Oliver, is there anything you want to talk about? We still have a few minutes,” the child psychologist asked. 

The little boy shook his head and continued to play with the Lego set in the room. Katherine Wyatt, the psychologist glanced at the clock on the wall. So far, Oliver Heath hadn’t said much during his last two sessions. The boy’s grandparents decided to take him to see Dr. Wyatt since he had nightmares after accidentally running across a video of Tobin’s torture. Cody and Stacy tried to talk to Oliver, but he kept mum on the subject. He tried to act normal, but the adults could tell that he wasn’t okay. 

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Dr. Wyatt questioned. 

Oliver nodded. “I know.”

“Are you happy that Tobin’s in the hospital and that she’s going to be okay?” 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see Toby. I hope she’s still the same,” Oliver answered.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Dr. Wyatt asked.

Oliver shrugged. “The bad people hurt her. I saw it.”

“Do you want to talk about how it made you feel?” 

Oliver shook his head. “No.”

“Why do you think Toby will be different when she comes back?” Dr. Wyatt questioned.

“My friend Jimmy, when his daddy got back from the army….he was mean to his mommy and to him. He hit them. His parents got divorced. I don’t want that to happen to Mommy and Toby,” Oliver explained.

“You think Toby will be mean to your family when she gets home?” 

Oliver shrugged again. “I don’t wanna talk anymore.”

“Okay. You don’t have to talk anymore. You did good today, Oliver,” Dr. Wyatt said.

“Thanks,” Oliver replied as he continued to play.

Dr. Wyatt smiled at the boy before she quietly stepped out of the room. She went down a short hall before she opened the door to the waiting room. 

“Mr. Press?” Dr. Wyatt said.

Cody stood up. “Yes, Doctor? Did Oliver talk today?”

Dr. Wyatt sighed. “He talked a little. It’s progress since he barely spoke the first two sessions.”

“I don’t understand. He’s usually pretty outgoing and talks a lot,” Cody ran a hand through his hair, confused.

“That may be so, but Oliver seems to be quiet about serious topics. He’s trying to keep it all inside,” Dr. Wyatt explained. 

“Ollie takes after Tobin too much sometimes. It’s like trying to pull teeth to get her to talk about something that bothers her,” Cody complained. 

“Well, Oliver did witness a traumatic event and those uncertain days did take a toll on him. I think when Tobin returns home, he’ll be better. But, we still need to try to get him to open up,” Dr. Wyatt said.

“Easier said than done,” Cody replied.

“We’ll get there, Mr. Press,” the doctor patted on Cody’s shoulder. “Oliver’s about ready to go now.”

Dr. Wyatt led Cody to the room where Oliver still played with the Legos. The little boy seemed relieved to see his grandfather. That meant that the doctor wouldn’t make him talk anymore about Tobin. 

“Grandpa!” Oliver jumped up and ran into Cody’s arms. 

Cody picked up the little boy. “Hey there, buddy. Ready to go home?” 

Oliver nodded and waved goodbye to Dr. Wyatt. He didn’t say much about the appointment on the way home. When he got home, Oliver ran to give his grandmother a hug and then went upstairs to Olivia’s room. He heard the adults start to talk about his doctor visit, but he ignored his grandmother’s concerned looks.

“Hey, Ollie. Are you feeling okay?” Olivia asked when her brother strolled into the room. She knew after the doctor visits that her brother seemed sad afterwards. 

Oliver plopped down on the bed. “No. I miss Toby and Mommy. And I’m really sad that Toby got hurt a lot.”

Olivia abandoned the toys that she played with and laid down next to her brother. She reached over and held his hand. She knew all the emotions that Oliver experienced because she felt the same way. Olivia was too young to know, but the twins shared a special connection and bond that normal siblings didn’t. The two had been together since in their mother’s womb and were close their whole lives. Oliver was her best friend and basically her other half. Olivia had never been away from Oliver for more than a few hours at a time and didn’t want to ever experience that. 

“It’ll be okay, Ollie. Toby will be home soon,” Olivia comforted.

“I know. I’m just scared that she’s gonna be different. That video was awful, Livvy. There was blood and Toby was hurt. What if she comes back and she’s….not Toby anymore?” Oliver asked.

Over the past few days, Oliver heard news reports about the torture that Tobin had endured. Usually, he snuck up and hid behind the couch to listen. He knew that if his grandparents saw him in the room, then they would turn off the television. The little boy only wanted to know how badly Tobin had been hurt. The news reports, coupled with the few minutes of video he accidentally witnessed, made Oliver worried. 

“Why wouldn’t she be Toby anymore?” Olivia asked. 

“Sometimes people change when they get home from the military. That’s what happened to Jimmy’s daddy.”

“What happened to Jimmy’s daddy?” Olivia asked. She knew who Jimmy was since he had been in their kindergarten class. She didn’t pay much attention to the boys in the class. The only time Olivia interacted with the boys had been during recess or playtime.

“When he got home, he was really mean to Jimmy. He hit him and his momma. Jimmy showed me the bruises that he had. His parents got divorced,” Oliver explained.

“Toby wouldn’t do that to us,” Olivia reassured her brother. 

“What if she does?”

“Toby loves us too much, Ollie. Plus, Mommy wouldn’t let her do that.”

Oliver stared at the ceiling and tried to calm his fears down. He knew his sister only tried to help him feel better, but she hadn’t seen the video. She hadn’t seen all those bruises on Jimmy’s body. Or listen to his cries as he told the story. 

For now, Oliver decided to focus on his mother and sister’s safety. He wasn’t sure when Tobin would come home, but he hoped that everything would be somewhat normal when the family was finally reunited. Oliver wasn’t sure if his wish would come true. 

* * *

After spending two weeks at the medical center in Germany, Tobin felt stable enough to get transferred to the hospital that Alex worked at. She stayed there for another week as she regained some of her strength. The plane ride home had been uneventful with the military and President pulling out all the stops for Tobin. 

A day after Tobin arrived at the Texas hospital, the twins were allowed to visit her for the first time in weeks. Tobin sat up in the bed, ready for her children to run through the door. She missed the kids so much. When she talked to them on FaceTime, it just wasn’t the same. Alex even allowed Tobin to wear a shirt and pair of sweatpants for the special occasion. 

There was a knock on the door and Alex poked her head into the room.

“Hey, Doc,” Tobin said with a smile.

“Hey, Tobs. You have some visitors...you ready?” Alex asked. 

Tobin grinned. “Yeah. Send them in.”

Alex stepped aside and allowed Oliver and Olivia to enter the room with Christen.

“Hey, you…” Christen greeted.

“Hey, it’s good to see you. I missed you last night,” Tobin replied.

Christen smiled slightly. “I missed you, too.”

Christen had spent the night at home with the twins. She felt guilty since she wanted to stay at the hospital, but Tobin convinced her that the twins needed her more. Plus, Christen hadn’t left Tobin’s side during the whole stay in Germany. She diligently took care of Tobin and helped her with the physical therapy. 

“Toby?” Oliver quietly asked. He peeked out from behind his mother. 

“Hey, buddy…” Tobin said.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Olivia timidly questioned.

The twins glanced at all the machines in the room with uncertainty. They weren’t used to Tobin being cooped up in a bed. They knew that she had been hurt really bad, but her clothes hid all the scars and wounds. 

Tobin nodded. “I’ll be okay after I heal up. I can’t do everything I used to right now, but I promise, I’m gonna do everything I can to get better.”

Oliver started to tear up. He remembered the bad video and all the mixed emotions that he felt. He remembered the uncertainty of not knowing if Tobin was dead or alive. Olivia, meanwhile, started to cry tears of joy that Tobin was alive and in front of her. 

“Come here, buddy. Come here, Princess,” Tobin held her arms out to the kids.

Alex and Christen gingerly helped the twins up onto the bed with Tobin. The kids carefully sat on each side of her and hugged her gently. That morning, Christen warned the twins to not be rough with Tobin and that she was still in pain. 

Oliver and Olivia cautiously wrapped their arms around Tobin, focusing on her warmth and the unique scent that brought comfort. Both kids started to cry harder, almost in disbelief that Tobin was right there with them...alive. They buried their little faces against the shirt that Tobin wore. 

“Hey, it’s okay, kiddos. I’m right here with you. And no matter what, I’ll always be here for you,” Tobin whispered to her children. 

“We missed you. I thought you were gonna die..” Oliver sobbed. 

“And, Mommy was so sad. We were all sad. I thought you weren’t coming home,” Olivia cried.

“I’ll always come home, baby girl. I love you both so much,” Tobin kept her own voice steady, even though she felt so many emotions. 

Christen and Alex stood back and watched the heartwarming scene. The twins clung to Tobin as if they were afraid that she would disappear if they let go. Tobin glanced over at Christen. They smiled at each other.

 _I love you,_ Christen mouthed to Tobin.

Tobin winked at her. She felt complete that now her family was together again after so long. 

While at the Texas hospital, the twins visited her every day during her time there. They usually colored with her or played quiet games on the Nintendo Switch. When Tobin felt too tired to do anything, the twins would climb into the bed and snuggle with her. All her childhood friends stopped by the hospital regularly that week to see Tobin. Stacy and Cody were always there with her. Carli and Becky helped Tobin do a few easy exercises to keep active. 

Tobin talked to presidential candidate Joe Biden on the phone and he thanked her for her service. They talked about the military and about other various subjects. Not to be outdone, the President also called the hospital. Tobin was cordial enough to the man, but he went on and on about how tough his soldiers were. After a few days, Tobin was tired of all the attention. Plus, there was an event that would take place in the White House in her honor in October. The President boasted that he would award Tobin with so many medals. 

Meanwhile, Alex made certain that Tobin was looked after and given the best care while at the hospital. Dr. Morgan usually stopped by Tobin’s room at least twice an hour to check on her. The wounded Marine still wasn’t used to all the special attention from Alex. 

The week went by fast and soon, it was Tobin’s last day at the hospital. That morning, as she dressed in front of the mirror, Tobin looked over all the scars on her back. Most were mashed together and couldn’t be distinguished apart. Sometimes, Tobin still mentally felt the intense pain from all the lashes. Christen had seen all the scars only a couple of times. Usually, Tobin tried to hide all the gashes on her back, somewhat embarrassed by them since it was a reminder of what happened. Tobin noticed that she still retained most of her muscle which she felt grateful for. Once Tobin hit the gym, she would be back to her normal fighting physique in a month...hopefully. 

There was a knock on the door. Tobin quickly zipped up her jeans and pulled down her shirt. 

“Come in,” Tobin called out.

Christen stepped into the room. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, babe. It’s good to finally be going home. I can’t wait to just...get away from everyone,” Tobin admitted. 

“I know. Kelley wanted to have a coming home party, but I talked her out of it. I know you’re not liking all the attention,” Christen said. 

“Nah. To be honest, I just wanna go home and sleep,” Tobin replied.

“I know. I already told the kids that you need lots of rest for the first few days.”

“You’re the best,” Tobin kissed Christen. 

“I’m just happy that you’re coming home. The baby is happy too,” Christen replied with a smile. 

Tobin placed her hand on Christen’s stomach. “Awwww...my little Peanut. I have her little ultrasound picture in my wallet. Every time I needed a push to get better, I looked at it and reminded myself what I’m fighting for.”

“I love you,” Christen said with total adoration in her eyes.

“I love you, too. More than anything…” Tobin kissed her again.

After waiting for a couple of hours, Tobin was finally discharged from the hospital. All morning, her friends had texted her all their well wishes and made her promise that they would all hang out soon. Tobin arrived at the house where Stacy and Cody stayed with the twins. The older couple gave her gentle hugs while Harley jumped around in excitement. Oliver and Olivia were mindful of what their mother had warned them about and they made sure to be easy with Tobin. The twins resisted the urge to bounce on her and did quiet activities like watch movies.. 

When Tobin became too tired, she went upstairs to sleep. Oliver and Olivia took turns and checked on her as she slept. They only wanted to be certain that Tobin was really okay. That night, the twins slept in the same bed as their parents since they didn’t want to be away from Tobin. 

Over the next few days, Tobin became stronger and more energized. She definitely wasn’t back to normal, but she could perform longer exercises now and ran around with the twins for a few minutes before she tired out. Her appetite returned back to normal, and Tobin felt like she was on the road to recovery. 

One evening, Tobin noticed that Oliver seemed to be a little down. When she tried to talk to him, the little boy clammed up and wouldn’t say much. After the kids went to the bed for the night, she asked Christen about it. 

Christen sighed. “Oliver saw some of the video of you getting tortured. It showed up on the YouTube kids channel somehow and he ran into it. My parents took him to talk to a therapist, but he didn’t say much.”

“He saw? Why hasn’t he said anything to me?” Tobin asked.

“Oliver didn’t want you to worry. He wants you to get better,” Christen answered. “But, he did tell the doctor some stuff.”

“Like what?”

Christen took a moment to respond. She knew that Tobin wouldn’t like the answer. 

“He’s afraid that you’ll be different. The therapist said that he brought up the fact that you might hurt us because that’s what happened with his friend’s father. The dad turned violent after he came home from the Army.”

“Shit,” Tobin sighed. As she looked back over the last few days, she realized that Oliver did seem a little reserved. Her son wasn’t his usual loud, playful self. Tobin wondered if his changed demeanor happened because he was afraid that she might get mad at him. 

“Seeing that video and then hearing what his friend went through. Oliver’s just really worried about you,” Christen explained. 

Tobin stood up. “I should go talk to him before he falls asleep. He should know that’s something he doesn’t have to worry about...ever. You know I would never do that to you and the kids.”

“I know,” Christen said. 

Tobin kissed Christen and rubbed her stomach. Even though Tobin still recuperated from her injuries, she tried to do whatever she could to take care of Christen during the pregnancy. During the morning sickness, Tobin stayed by Christen’s side and held her hair back. In the evenings, Tobin watched the twins if Christen needed a break or felt ill. At night, she gave her tired fiancée massages or let her sleep in during the mornings. Tobin tried her best to take care of Christen and be there for her this time around. 

Tobin walked up the stairs and quietly went into Oliver’s room. The little boy had a comic book opened in front of him and used the light from the nightlight to see the pictures. He glanced up, surprised to see Tobin in his room. Flustered since he knew that he was supposed to be asleep, Oliver quickly stuffed the book under his pillow.

“Sorry, Toby. I really am. Please don’t get mad at me,” Oliver said.

Tobin sat down on the bed. “Hey, buddy. It’s all cool. I used to read comic books at night when I was little.”

“You did?”

“Yup. I used to get in trouble all the time. But Oliver, we need to talk about something important.”

“What?”

“Mommy told me what you talked about with the nice doctor. About how you’re scared that what happened to your friend will happen to you?” Tobin said.

Oliver looked at his comforter and avoided eye contact with Tobin. “Yeah. I saw some of that bad video. I know you got hurt bad like Jimmy’s daddy. He was really mean to them. I don’t want that to happen.”

“I’m sorry you saw that video,” Tobin sighed.

Oliver tried to fight away his tears. “If you’re mean like Jimmy’s daddy...I don’t think I’m strong enough to protect Mommy and Livvy.”

The weight of the words caused Tobin to close her eyes for a few seconds and broke her heart in ways she never imagined. She felt horrible that Oliver carried this doubt for so long. Her son didn’t deserve to feel like he had to walk on eggshells around her. He didn’t deserve to feel like he had to protect his family from her. This was way too much for a six-year-old to worry about. 

“Oliver, you know I love you very much, right?”

The little boy nodded.

Tobin grabbed his small hand. “I will never hurt you like that. I will never hurt Mommy or Livvy, either. That’s not something I would ever do. I know sometimes I get mad, but I promise to never direct that anger toward you. You don’t have to be scared.”

“Promise?”

Tobin nodded. “I promise, buddy. I’m here to protect you, Livvy, and your mother. I’ll never hurt you.”

Oliver leaned over and threw his arms around Tobin. “I love you, Toby.”

“I love you, too. Hey, if you ever need to talk, you can tell me anything, okay? I know these last few weeks have been crazy,” Tobin ruffled up Oliver’s messy hair.

“Can you teach me how to fight? So I can always protect Mommy and Livvy?” 

Tobin laughed. “Sure, kiddo. We’ll start the basics tomorrow. I’ll teach Olivia, too.”

“Sounds dope!” Oliver grinned. 

Tobin said goodnight to her son again and allowed him to read his comic books. She felt in better spirits after her talk with Oliver. Tobin checked on Olivia, who had already fallen asleep. 

“Everything okay?” Christen asked. 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Tobin smiled.

Later that night, Tobin and Christen were cuddled up in bed as they enjoyed some alone time together. Christen sighed as she nestled her head on Tobin's chest, and listened to the rhythm of her heart. Christen always reminded herself that she was lucky that Tobin was alive after being held captive by terrorists. 

"I love you," Christen happily sighed. Tobin’s arms gripped her tighter and brought her closer. 

"I love you too," Tobin’s hands slid down Christen’s body.

Christen took that as a sign that Tobin wanted more in that moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready to have sex yet after everything that happened, but she definitely wanted Tobin to feel good. Christen sat up slightly before she leaned down to kiss Tobin's lips. The couple hadn’t tried to be intimate until that night. Usually, they went to bed, cuddled, and fell asleep. Tobin never initiated like she used to in the past, so Christen thought that she wasn’t ready yet. 

Tobin moaned into the kiss, and pulled Christen close. She immediately flipped them over so that she was on top. Tobin gently thrust her hips against Christen a few times in a slow rhythm. 

"Oh, Tobin..." Christen whimpered as she became wet with desire. It usually didn’t take much for Tobin to get her into the mood.

Tobin, on the other hand, tried to concentrate, but her "little" soldier didn’t cooperate. She didn’t really feel in the mood, but she thought Christen was, and she didn't want to disappoint her fiancée. Tobin's body still dealt with the physical and mental recovery process, which killed her libido. Tobin thrust against Christen as she created heated friction. She hoped it would be enough to cause an erection. 

Christen reached between their bodies and slid Tobin’s shorts down enough to pull out her cock. She was surprised that Tobin wasn't hard yet, because usually it didn't take much.

"Not feeling it tonight? Because it’s okay if you aren't," Christen gently stroked Tobin a couple of times. Usually that was all it took, but tonight...nothing.

"What? I totally am. My little buddy just isn't ready yet," Tobin started to rub herself and tried to concentrate. 

She rolled off Christen, and closed her eyes as her hand went up and down her still flaccid dick. Christen looked on with interest. The mood was killed for her, but she appreciated Tobin's efforts.

After a few minutes, Tobin decided that it was a lost cause as she sighed in frustration. "Sorry, babe. I guess I can't perform tonight. That's never really happened before."

"It's alright, Tobin. It really is. Truth be told, I wasn't really into it, either. I just thought you were," Christen admitted.

"Oh...well, I thought you wanted to, so I was gonna try. I guess my body is still worn out from everything," Tobin sighed as she pulled up her shorts and adjusted herself.

"I'm more than okay with just cuddling tonight," Christen said as she nestled against Tobin and held her tight.

"Cuddling it is, then," Tobin sleepily said as she rested her head on the pillow.

"I love you, Tobin," Christen sighed happily. She thought about how close she had been to losing Tobin, and blinked away some tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Tobin asked when she heard Christen sniffle against her.

"I was thinking about how close I was to losing you. I can't imagine my life without you," Christen started to cry as Tobin held her tighter.

"Well, good thing you're stuck with me for a long time. I promise to always be by your side, babe. I'll always fight to get back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise, baby," Tobin pulled Christen up for a brief kiss before they closed their eyes, ready to fall asleep in each other's arms. The couple didn't know how much Tobin would be tested to keep that sacred promise to Christen. 

* * *

The day started off normal. About two weeks had gone by since Tobin had been released from the Texas hospital. That day, Tobin spent most of the morning playing out in the yard with the twins. Christen watched as Tobin chased around the kids and Harley. The kids knew that Tobin still recuperated from her injuries so they would gently tackle her. Tobin tried to keep the pain that she felt from the children. Although most of her wounds had healed, her shoulder still bothered her from time to time. Tobin always became frustrated when her arm wouldn’t work like it used to. 

That afternoon, Tobin went to the hospital for her regular physical therapy appointment. She had three a week and regular exercises that were to be done at home. So far, Tobin’s shoulder and arm felt about 80% back to normal. The worst was when the pain hit and she couldn’t hold both twins at once like they were used to. Tobin tried not to feel like a failure, but the thoughts and depression crept into her mind. 

When Tobin arrived home that evening, she kissed Christen and went upstairs to take a quick shower. After Tobin showered and dressed, she sat on the bed and tried not to think about her experience. But all she could think about was of her failures. Her failure to heal faster. Her failure to get back into the octagon quicker. Her failure to talk to her therapist. She hated the very visible scars on her back. She hated the light scar on her chest from the surgeries. Tobin hated all the scars that now riddled her body from various wounds. 

She had been home for a couple of weeks, but Tobin still wasn’t able to make love with Christen. They had tried once, but Tobin had trouble getting into the mood. Every day, she felt more and more like a failure. Everyone called her a hero, but she was anything but. 

Christen never complained about anything. She helped Tobin with her home exercises. She didn’t pry or force Tobin to talk about her experiences. Christen always comforted Tobin after her many nightmares. Christen reassured her partner that nothing was too much to handle. 

_Christen deserves better than this,_ Tobin thought to herself. She tried to fight it off, but she felt the pull of an intense flashback. 

Meanwhile, Christen wondered where Tobin had gone. She had been upstairs for a long time and Christen started to worry. The twins were engrossed in their cartoon so she decided to go check on Tobin. Hopefully, Tobin had taken a nap. She really needed all the rest that she could get, especially since she didn’t sleep well at night. Christen checked the office, but it was empty. She walked into their bedroom and stopped when she heard the alarming sound of a gun being cocked. Tobin crouched behind the closet door, gun pointed at the bedroom door as if she waited for charging enemies. 

“Get down,” Tobin threatened in a cold, distant voice. Christen never heard Tobin use that tone with her. 

Christen knew immediately that Tobin was in the throes of a flashback induced by a post traumatic stress disorder episode. She saw the wild look in Tobin’s eyes as they searched around the room. Tobin had her father’s pistol in her hand and Christen felt sure that it was loaded. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Ashlyn.

The phone rang a couple of times until Ashlyn answered. 

_“Hey, Chris! We just finished our shift-“_

“Ash, I need you and Kelley right now. Tobin’s in a flashback. She has a gun. I don’t know if it’s loaded or not,” Christen calmly whispered.

_“We’ll be there in two minutes.”_

“Hurry.”

Christen hung up the phone, her heart raced. She knew that Tobin wouldn’t hurt her, but right now, Tobin wasn’t in her right mind. She remained calm. 

“Tobin, you’re having a flashback. It feels real, but it’s not happening. You’re at home with me and the twins,” Christen tried to talk Tobin down.

“Christen?” Tobin asked. She shook her head as she tried to force her brian to comprehend. 

“Yes, Tobin. It’s me,” Christen calmly said. “Take a few deep breaths. It’s okay.”

“No! This is a trick! I’m in the cave! Stay away!” Tobin yelled. 

Harley bounded into the room. The sudden movement caused Tobin to jump to her feet and march over to Christen, gun still in hand. 

“Tobin! You’re safe at home!” Christen tried to get through to Tobin. She quickly closed the bedroom door, afraid that the twins would hear all the commotion. She stared into Tobin’s eyes that were empty, and not the tender ones that she loved. 

“No! It’s a trick! You’re not real!” Tobin almost shouted. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her breathing became labored and heavy.

“Tobin! I’m real! You’re at home,” Christen reached over and gently touched Tobin’s arm.

Tobin flinched under the touch and violently shook Christen’s hand off. She dropped the gun and covered her face with her hands and rocked back and forth.

“Don’t touch me…” Tobin said in a threatening manner.

“Tobin...please...you’re at home. It’s me, Christen. You’re safe, Tobin,” Christen drew her hand back.

“No! They’re gonna torture me again!” Tobin yelled. 

Tobin menacingly marched over to Christen. She reached out to grab her, but Harley intervened and bit down on her forearm. Tobin stumbled back in surprise and shook the pit bull off. Harley jumped between her humans and growled at Tobin, ready to protect. 

Tobin glanced at the dog and then at Christen. The fog lifted. She realized that she stood in her bedroom - not in the terrorist cave. Tobin looked down at her arm that bled from the dog bite. She didn’t care about the injury when she realized what had happened.

“Christen, are you okay? I’m so sorry. Baby, are you okay? Please tell me that I didn’t hurt you or Harley,” Tobin pleaded. She looked at the gun on the floor and Christen stood in front of her in tears. Tobin feared the worst. 

Just then, Ashlyn’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Hey, Sergeant. I’m just gonna slowly open the door. I’m unarmed. I only wanna talk.”

Tobin sighed. “It’s okay, Ashlyn. I’m out of the flashback.”

Ashlyn instantly opened the bedroom door and slowly walked in as she assessed the scene. Ashlyn saw the gun on the floor and quickly scooped it up. She made sure to unload the clip and empty the barrel. Ashlyn noticed that Tobin’s arm had a trickle of blood.

“Are you alright, Christen?” Ashlyn asked.

Christen wiped her tears. “I’m fine. Just a little startled, but Tobin didn’t hurt me or anything.”

“Thank god…” Tobin said with relief. “I’m so sorry, Chris. You know I would never hurt you like that.”

“I know, Tobin. I know you were in the middle of a flashback. I just need a minute to deal,” Christen sat down on the bed next to Tobin. 

She could tell that Tobin felt so ashamed about what had transpired. Christen reached over, held Tobin’s hand, and gave it a little squeeze. She tried to reassure Tobin that she was okay. Christen knew that Tobin would never raise a hand to her in that way. 

Ashlyn placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “What happened? It helps if you talk about it. Are you hurt? Your arm’s bleeding.”

“No. Harley bit me, but I’m glad she did. She was only trying to protect Chris from me,” Tobin answered.

“What happened?” Ashlyn repeated.

“I was back in that cave in Syria. I was about to be killed by those terrorists...or tortured, one or the other. It felt so real. I could feel the heat of the cave. I felt the rock walls. I felt the sting on my back from the fresh whip wounds. It was so real,” Tobin explained. She felt calm now. Her breathing and heart rate were back to normal. 

“I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself or someone else,” Ashlyn said.

“Me too,” Tobin sadly replied. 

“Christen, are you okay? The baby okay?” Ashlyn asked. 

Christen nodded. “I’m fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Ashlyn went into the bathroom and searched the towel closet for the kit. 

Christen glanced at the dog bite on Tobin’s arm. The bleeding had stopped by that point, but there might be a mark left after it healed fully. Harley cautiously crept closer to Tobin and licked her arm. Tobin stroked the pit bull behind the ears, grateful that the dog had protected Christen.

Ashlyn found the kit and returned to the bedroom.

“I’ll do it,” Christen offered. She carefully cleaned up Tobin’s wound and applied a bandage. 

Tobin remained silent during the treatment. Kelley appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey, is everything okay up here? The twins are good. We were watching some cartoons, but they’re getting a little antsy. I think it’s past their bedtime,” Kelley looked at her watch. “And they seem worried. They asked if you guys were fighting.”

“Oh, my poor babies,” Christen sighed.

“Fuck,” Tobin muttered.

“Everything’s good, O’Hara. Nobody got hurt. Tobin had a flashback, but she’s okay now,” Ashlyn answered.

“Kell, can I stay at your place?” Tobin asked.

Christen looked at her, surprised. “Tobin, no. You don’t need to leave.”

“I do, Chris. I don’t trust myself. And, I don’t wanna freak out at Ash’s house since Ali’s pretty pregnant. Kelley’s the only one that can handle me right now,” Tobin explained. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Christen wanted to cry, but she kept her composure. It felt like Tobin abandoned her all over again. They needed to talk things over, but Tobin already wanted to run. She wondered if Tobin would actually come home or take off. She wanted to believe that Tobin wouldn’t leave her pregnant and alone again. 

“It’s just for tonight. I promise,” Tobin leaned over and kissed Christen’s cheek. 

“Okay,” Christen defeatingly agreed.

“Yeah. You can crash on my couch,” Kelley said. 

“I’m gonna pack a bag,” Tobin ignored the hurt look in Christen’s eyes as she started to pack up some clothes in a backpack. 

Ashlyn reached over and wrapped her arm around Christen’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Tobin just needs to get away for a few hours.”

“I guess,” Christen’s heart felt heavy. 

Tobin went downstairs where the twins still watched cartoons. They didn’t pay much attention to the television, both worried about their parents’ relationship. Oliver noticed that Tobin wore a backpack over her shoulder.

“Are you leaving?” Oliver asked and instantly worried that Tobin would be gone forever again. He glanced over at his mother and didn’t like how sad she seemed.

“I’m gonna spend the night at Kelley’s house,” Tobin replied.

“Are you gonna be back?” Olivia worriedly asked.

“Are you and Mommy gonna break up?” Oliver added.

Tobin felt like her heart broke. “No, Ollie. We aren’t breaking up. We’re a family. I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise.”

Oliver started to tear up, but he tried to stay strong. “Okay. You better come back.”

“I will, Oliver. Kelley wants to have a sleepover, but I’ll be home tomorrow,” Tobin promised. 

Olivia ran forward and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s legs. She knew there was something more going on. Her brother knew too. They both noticed that their parents weren’t acting normal. 

“I love you,” Olivia said.

“I love you too, Livvy,” Tobin replied. 

Tobin quickly said goodbye to Oliver and gave him a kiss goodnight. She glanced at Christen and still felt guilty about the whole flashback ordeal. Tobin would never forgive herself if she had accidentally hurt Christen in any way. Right now, Tobin needed to leave for everyone’s safety. 

“I love you and I’m sorry,” Tobin apologized again.

“Just come home soon,” Christen replied.

Tobin thought about kissing Christen, but decided against it. Instead, she grabbed her car keys and turned to Kelley.

“Ready?”

Kelley nodded. “Yeah. My shift’s done anyways and I can write up my reports tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Christen,” Tobin said without even giving her a glance.

“Night. Don’t worry. Tobin’s just trying to deal,” Kelley followed her friend out the door. 

Christen shook her head. Ashlyn stood next to her as they watched Kelley and Tobin climb into the Camaro and drive off down the street. The distance between the couple overwhelmed Christen, but she tried not to cry, especially since the twins were still on the couch. 

Ashlyn led Christen out of the living room, away from prying eyes and into the dining room. Once they were out of sight of the children, Christen finally allowed the tears to fall.

“What if she leaves us again, Ash? I’m so scared that she won’t come back,” Christen admitted. She glanced at her engagement ring and cried harder. 

Ashlyn quickly wrapped her arms around the distraught woman. Christen all but collapsed in the alpha’s arms as she hid her face against Ashlyn’s shoulder. Her tears quickly started to soak into her friend’s shirt.

“Hey...shhh...it’s gonna be okay, Chris. Tobin’s not leaving. She just needs some time to deal,” Ashlyn tried to explain. “Military shit really fucks us up sometimes. You should ask Ali about how many times I’ve cried about shit.”

“Tobin never talks to me about it. I doubt she talks to her therapist. Why can’t she just open up?” Christen sobbed. “I’m supposed to be her person.”

Ashlyn shrugged. “That’s just how Tobin is. She always compartmentalizes the hard shit.”

“I feel so distant from her right now. She’s really going to leave, Ashlyn. I feel like she is,” Christen wept. “I can’t handle it if Tobin leaves again. How will the twins cope?”

“Woah, Chris. Tobin’s not leaving. I saw those baby books on her nightstand that she’s reading. She’s getting ready for the baby. She’s not gonna abandon her family again,” Ashlyn tried to comfort her friend.

“I hope you’re right,” Christen said.

Christen cried for a few more minutes before she finally wiped the last of her tears away. She needed to stay strong for her children. Right now, the twins were probably confused about why Tobin had left. 

“Do you want me to spend the night? I can. Ali won’t mind,” Ashlyn offered.

“No. It’s okay. You should go home. It’s getting late and I’ve gotta put these kids to bed,” Christen shook her head. 

“You sure?” Ashlyn asked.

Christen nodded. “I’m just gonna try to get some sleep. Plus, I think I’m gonna be dealing with morning sickness tonight.”

“Alright, only if you’re sure,” Ashlyn finally relented.

“Oh, tell Ali that I’ll bring over all of Oliver’s old baby stuff. A lot of his stuff was green and yellow colored. My mom pulled it out of the basement and a lot of it’s still good. I can’t believe you guys are having an alpha soon. I’m so happy,” Christen forced a smile. 

“Hope you guys won’t be needing it. When are you gonna find out the sex?”

“In a few days actually,” Christen answered. “I’m pretty sure it’s a girl, though. I have a feeling.”

“We tried to do the whole let’s be surprised shit, but yeah, couldn’t do it. We went and got the blood test when we found out it could be a boy or an alpha. Turns out…alpha. By the way, Ali thinks you’re having a girl, too. She already pretty much has it planned that our kids are gonna get married,” Ashlyn said with a laugh.

“Good luck telling Tobin that. She’s already protective over Olivia.”

“Fuck, I know, right?” Ashlyn grinned. 

“You should get going. I’m sure Ali’s wondering where you are,” Christen prompted. She loved Ashlyn, but she needed to be alone. 

“If you need anything, call me. I don’t care what time it is. If you and the kids need anything. Or if anything seems wrong with the baby. Call me,” Ashlyn instructed as she walked to the front door. She gave the sleepy twins a big hug and petted Harley goodbye. 

“I promise to call,” Christen leaned over and gave her friend a hug. “Thank you for staying a little longer.”

“Anytime, Chris. Anytime. Don’t forget to lock the door,” Ashlyn said as she walked to her patrol car. 

Christen watched as the patrol car drove down the street and disappeared from view. She locked the front door and went into the living room where the twins watched some cartoons. The kids both tried to fight off sleep. 

“Come on, you guys are getting a quick bath and then bed,” Christen switched off the television.

“Is Toby really gonna be back tomorrow?” Oliver asked. 

Christen sighed sadly. “She will be, Ollie. She’ll be home tomorrow.”

“Were you guys fighting earlier?” Olivia questioned.

“No, baby. We weren’t fighting. Toby was dealing with some things,” Christen answered.

The twins looked at her doubtfully. She knew that they were both afraid that Tobin would leave again. She hated that her children would always have that fear. And, if Christen was being honest with herself, she had the exact same fear in that moment. 

“Come on,” Christen gently ordered. 

The twins followed their mother up the stairs. They didn’t complain about their bath or bedtime. Instead, the kids both slept in the same bed and hoped that Tobin would be back home the next day. 

Christen took a quick shower after she made sure that all the doors were locked. That night she threw up a few times as morning sickness settled in. Harley stayed by her side the entire night as if she sensed that Christen needed her the most. Christen felt so alone. The last few times that she had dealt with morning sickness, Tobin had been by her side and took care of her. Now, Christen was all by herself. It reminded her of the first time Tobin left. 

She settled into bed with Harley, exhausted by the emotional events of the day. She thought about how difficult things had been after the twins were born, without any help from Tobin. Christen closed her eyes as she thought about those hard days and hoped that history wouldn’t repeat itself….

* * *

**Almost 6 and half years ago...**

A soft cry woke Christen from the short sleep that she had just fallen into. The eighteen-year-old slowly sat up and glanced over at the double bassinet next to her bed. Olivia was wide awake and cried for attention. Christen already knew that her mother or Cindy would be up in a few seconds. The baby monitor was in the living room and at the first cry, someone always rushed upstairs.

Christen came home from the hospital two days ago. She still felt pain from the c-section incision and tried not to move around too much. Christen felt lucky that she had both her and Tobin’s parents around to help out with the twins. It definitely made things more manageable, but a big part of Christen wanted and needed Tobin. Every time her phone sounded, Christen felt a twinge of trepidation and prayed that it was Tobin calling or texting her. It was never Tobin, though.

Christen had tried to call Tobin after the birth of their children, but she never got an answer. She knew that Tobin was aware of the fact the twins had arrived. Jeff told Christen that he had emailed Tobin pictures of the babies and even called her about the news. Tobin was stationed out in Afghanistan, but when she wasn’t on duty, she was allowed to use her phone. Tobin bought a phone on base overseas that would work. She never gave the other number to Christen, but Cindy had supplied it to her. Christen programmed the number into her phone and waited for a call that never came.

She wondered what Tobin was doing at that moment and if she even cared about her or their twins. Christen wished Tobin would at least call, but had no idea what she would even say to her. They had been broken up for seven months at that point, but the pain still felt fresh for her. She knew that one day Tobin would realize that they were meant for each other. 

One day. 

For now, Christen went about her business and pretended that she was fine. She pretended that she still didn’t think about Tobin all the time. 

Olivia’s quiet cry brought Christen out of her thoughts about Tobin. 

“Oh, baby girl. Hold on, I’ll get you,” Christen started to get out of bed when the door opened and Stacy stepped into the bedroom.

“I heard a little cry. Who's awake?” Stacy asked. She motioned for Christen to get back into bed. “Don’t get up, sweetie. I’ll get the baby.”

“Olivia woke up,” Christen settled back into bed. 

Stacy carefully picked up the newborn and rocked her a few times. “Do you want me to take her? It’s almost three in the morning. She’s probably hungry. I can give her a bottle so you can sleep.”

Christen shook her head. “No. I wanna hold her for a little bit and feed her.”

“Okay, sweetie,” Stacy gently handed the baby over to Christen. “I’ll get you some more ibuprofen for the pain.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Stacy put a couple of pills and a bottle of water on the nightstand. She watched as her daughter fed and softly rocked Olivia back to sleep. Christen had that far away look in her eyes and Stacy knew exactly who her daughter thought about. 

“Thinking about Tobin?” Stacy asked.

Christen nodded. “It’s hard not to. I wish she was here to help. I feel stupid for missing her. I still love her.”

Stacy leaned over and hugged Christen’s shoulders. “I know, baby. I wish I could help you. But, don't forget, you’re amazing and anyone would be lucky to be with you. Tobin’s the one missing out.”

“I don’t think a lot of people are lining up to date a single mother,” Christen said. 

“You’re only eighteen. You have a lot of time to meet someone who deserves you. Plus, you never know, Tobin might come to her senses.”

“I guess,” Christen didn’t believe her mother. 

“I hope Tobin does try to be in her children’s lives at least. She owes you that much,” Stacy said. She glanced down at Olivia, who let out a little yawn. She hoped Tobin wouldn’t miss out on the twins’ lives. Stacy expected her to be there at least for the first days of school and graduation. Tobin owed everyone that.

“Yeah…” Christen sighed. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Stacy asked.

Christen shook her head. “I’ll be alright. I’m gonna put Olivia back to sleep and then go to sleep. Alex said that she would be here tomorrow after school.”

“Do you need help with your classes?”

“No. I’m actually caught up for the next week. Alex just wants to spend time with me and the babies,” Christen answered.

“Good. If you need any help with anything, you know that we’re all here to help. I love you so much,” Stacy leaned over and kissed Christen’s forehead.

“I know, Mom. I love you too,” Christen said. She switched off the baby monitor since she planned to be up for a while. 

Stacy checked on Oliver before she left. The baby slept soundly, totally unaware of the going-ons in the room. Christen held baby Olivia in her arms and smiled down at her.

“Don’t worry, Livvy. Even if Tobin’s not around, I’ll always be here to take care of you and your brother. I love you both so much,” Christen whispered. The baby girl glanced up at her and cooed softly. 

Christen smiled. “Wanna listen to some music? I need to get you two familiar with some good music. I’ll even play some of Tobin’s favorite songs.”

Olivia gurgled in response. 

The young mother connected her phone to the speakers in her room. She lowered the volume before she selected the shuffle button on her music app. Of course, the first song to play would be a sad tune from Jewel about a breakup. 

“This is 90’s music, Livvy. Usually, it’s not so depressing,” Christen sighed.

She listened to the melancholy lyrics about a love lost. Christen suddenly felt overwhelmed by Tobin’s noticeable absence. She needed her there. She couldn’t do this on her own. Christen glanced through the pictures on her phone of happier moments in time. There were a lot of photos of the two in high school. At prom. With all their friends. She watched a video where Tobin told her how much she loved her. That had obviously been a lie, but Christen couldn’t bring herself to delete it. 

Christen started to cry. She couldn’t help it. She missed Tobin so much that it hurt. Against her better judgment, Christen found her ex’s number and pushed the call button. Olivia cooed quietly in her mother’s arms and stared up at her. Oliver still slept soundly. 

The phone rang a few times with no answer. Christen wasn’t too surprised. Just as she was about to end the call, the other line was answered. Christen held her breath. 

_“Christen?”_

The voice that Christen wanted to hear the most -the only voice that she wanted to say her name. Pain filled Christen’s heart as she remembered the sweet sound of Tobin’s voice. She wished that Tobin would say that she loved her...just one more time.

_“Christen?”_

Christen swallowed her tears, but she failed. It was obvious that Tobin knew that she was crying.

“Tobin…”

_“My dad told me that the twins were born a few days ago.”_

“They were. They’re both healthy and strong. Oliver and Olivia. Tobin, Oliver looks just like you. I wish that you were there with me at the hospital.”

_“How are you doing?”_

“Not too good to be honest. I miss you, Tobin. I can’t do this without you. Please…come home for a few days. Please, Tobin...I need you,” Christen practically begged and sobbed.

Tobin sighed. _”I can’t. I’ve got orders to be here. I can’t just leave.”_

“Can’t you tell them that you’ve got a family? Kelley said that the military usually gives two weeks paternity leave.”

There was silence for a few seconds.

_“Christen, I don’t have time for children. I gave you a choice and you picked. I’ll pay the child support, but other than that, I’m not involved.”_

“Tobin, you can’t be serious? These are your children, too.”

_“That I wanted you to get taken care of, but here we are.”_

“What happened to you? The Tobin I used to know would never talk to me like this. I thought you loved me…”

_“I did, but that’s over now. Chris, we gotta grow up. I’ve got my own life now and you aren’t part of it anymore. It’s better this way. I won’t even be around for the next five years. The kids don’t need that.”_

“I need you and so do our children,” Christen argued.

_“You got your parents and my parents to help you. You’ll be fine. You don’t need me.”_

“Please, Tobin...I still love you. Even after everything, I still love you. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? We’ve been together since we were kids. How can you just walk away? Please, Tobin….”

_“I’m sorry, Christen. I don’t love you anymore. I have my own life now. Don’t call me anymore.”_

“Tobin, wait-“ 

The call ended before Christen had time to say another word. She wanted to throw her phone, but instead, put it down on the bed, suddenly aware that she held Olivia. Christen’s shoulders shook from the sobs that wouldn’t stop. The pain from her tender incision increased from the movement, but she couldn’t stop. Tobin’s thoughtless words tore and ripped her heart apart. She wondered how Tobin could be so heartless. 

Christen glanced down at her daughter as she gently rocked her. “Don’t worry, baby girl. We’ll be okay.”

Olivia cooed in response. Christen continued to cry into the early morning hours before she finally fell asleep with little Olivia in her arms. Later that afternoon, Alex came over to help with the twins and Christen told her about the conversation with Tobin.

“Tobin is such a jerk. Don’t worry, Chris. You don’t need her. You have all of us...me, Sonny, and Ali,” Alex said as she settled on the bed next to her best friend. It was a Friday afternoon, so she planned to spend the weekend at the Press house to help Christen with the twins. Emily and Ali would be there after a short after-school basketball practice. And Julie Johnston would be over after she visited her boyfriend for a little bit. 

“I know it just hurts,” Christen sighed. In her arms, she held her son. Oliver made little content noises as Christen rocked him. 

“I know, Chris. I’m really sorry. I never thought Tobin would walk away. It’s so fucked up,” Alex said. She had Olivia in her arms and smiled down at the cute baby.

“Alex! Don’t curse in front of the babies,” Christen smiled.

“What?! The babies don’t understand. When they’re older you better watch out with Kelley and Megan. Those two cuss like a sailor. And now, Pinoe is literally a sailor,” Alex replied with a laugh. 

The two teenagers quietly laughed as they thought about their friends. Christen sadly sighed after a couple of minutes.

“I really miss Tobin. I wish she was here with me,” Christen admitted. 

Alex wrapped an arm around her friend and pulled her close. “I know, Chris. I’m really sorry. I wish I could slap some sense into her.”

Suddenly, Christen’s phone started to ring. She glanced at it and expected it to be Emily or Ali. Instead, the screen flashed Tobin’s name. Her heart started to race. 

“Alex….” Christen showed the phone to her friend.

“Are you gonna answer it? Because I have a few things I would love to say to Tobin.”

“It’s like one in the morning over there,” Christen said.

“Answer it.”

Christen took a deep breath and calmed her racing heart before she pushed the answer button. There was silence for a few seconds.

_“Christen?”_

“Tobin?”

Tobin laughed. _“Heeey, Chris. I fuckin’ realized what a prick I was earlier. I’m sooo sorry. I really am...I just can’t do this whole parent thing. But, fuck...I still love you. I’ve always loved you and I miss you. I miss everything about you.”_

Christen picked up on how all of Tobin’s words were slurred and realized that she was really drunk.

“Are you drunk?”

_“Yeeeah. I went off base and met a hot British girl. Her dad’s a contractor. She’s here for holiday. She took me back to her hotel and...we drank…”_

Christen's heart fell in her chest. She tried to stay strong.

“Did you sleep with her?”

Tobin didn’t answer. A few seconds later, Christen got her answer when another voice sounded in the background. She heard the other woman’s distinct accent. 

_“Tobin, come back to bed. I’m wet and ready for more…”_

Christen’s heart shattered. She knew that Tobin had probably slept with other women at that point. She saw how many girls had tagged Tobin before her deployment. But to have the confirmation broke her in ways she never thought possible. Christen held off on crying, though. 

Tobin coughed. _“Yeah. I did.”_

Oliver made a little gurgling sound, which caused Christen to glance down at him. She realized that all the foolish games that Tobin played with her, all the thoughtless words that always broke her...she didn’t have time for that anymore. Christen was the mother of twins now. Twins that needed and depended on her. 

“First off, Tobin, you’re drunk. You probably don’t even know what the hell you’re saying. I don’t have time for these games anymore, Tobin. You just keep hurting me and I can’t anymore. Our children need me. They need us, but obviously you aren’t gonna step up,” Christen said.

Alex glanced at her in surprise. 

Tobin angrily replied. _“We wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you! You should’ve done what I told you to do. We could still be together!”_

“Don’t call me anymore, Tobin. Unless you’re serious about being in the twins’ lives. I can’t keep playing these games.”

_“Whatever. My parents are already on my case about the kids. I don’t need you to be, also. I don’t need anyone.”_

“Goodbye, Tobin.”

Christen disconnected the call before Tobin could say another word. She knew that it was something that had to be done, but she felt so hollow and lost.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alex asked. 

“No….” Christen said. The tears that she held off, finally started to fall when she realized that it was finalized now. She leaned against Alex and sobbed.

“It’s gonna be okay, Chris. You did the right thing…” Alex soothed.

Alex comforted her best friend as they waited for Emily, Ali, and Julie to show up. Alex planned a sleepover with all the girls and twins to help Christen feel better. Christen tried her best to feel better, but her heart felt utterly broken. She thought about Tobin with the other girl and tried to ignore the images that flashed in her brain. 

Christen glanced down at her son and promised him that no matter what, he would always have her. Even if Tobin never made an effort to be there for the children. Christen prayed that wouldn’t be the case….

* * *

While Christen remembered the difficult early days of motherhood, Tobin sat on Kelley’s couch and drank a beer. The television was on, but neither paid any attention to the game that played.

“I could’ve hurt her, Kelley. I really could’ve,” Tobin took another drink from her beer bottle. 

“But, you didn’t. You snapped out of it,” Kelley countered. 

“What if next time I don’t?” Tobin asked. “What if I hurt her or the kids? I would never forgive myself.”

Kelley sat down next to her friend on the couch. “That’s why you gotta talk to your therapist and talk the tough shit out. Do you even tell him anything?”

“No,” Tobin admitted. “He’s one of those Air Force fuckers and never seen a minute of combat. How the hell does he know how I feel?”

Kelley shrugged. “Isn’t that kinda his job?”

“I don’t know…” Tobin let out a frustrated sigh.

“Well, before what did you do to relieve the stress when you felt like this? I mean, we all felt the same after our deployments,” Kelley asked. 

“Slept with some random girl or got wasted,” Tobin answered.

“Okay, we definitely can’t do either of those. If you even think about cheating on Christen, I’ll kick your ass.”

Tobin humorlessly laughed. “Even if I wanted to, I haven’t been able to get it up lately.”

Kelley glanced over at Tobin and laughed. “What!? You? Is your little friend broken? You know they make a pill for that, right?”

“Fuck off. It’s not broken. I mean the terrorists kicked my dick a few times during the beat downs, but Dr. Altman checked it out and she said it was alright,” Tobin said.

“Wait. Hold up. The hot doctor checked out your dick?” Kelley asked.

“Not like that. It was very unsexy. I was still in a fuck ton of pain and Christen was in the room the whole time. It was over in less than a minute. She basically looked at it and made sure it wasn’t broken,” Tobin explained.

“Still, you lucky dog,” Kelley said.

“Plus, you know I wouldn’t cheat on Christen. She’s the only woman I ever loved,” Tobin finished up her beer with another drink.

Kelley smirked. “Goddamn love story, right there. I always knew you would come to your senses, eventually. You and Christen are endgame.” 

The friends were silent for a couple of minutes until Tobin spoke up.

“Christen and the twins would be safer without me. Maybe I should leave. It would be easier for them. They don’t deserve to deal with this.”

Kelley looked at her friend in shock. “What the fuck are you talking about? You’re not seriously thinking about leaving again, are you!?”

Tobin shrugged. Kelley jumped off the couch.

“What the fuck, Tobin?! Christen and the kids don’t deserve that!”

“What if I accidentally hurt them?” Tobin asked.

“Actually do some therapy. Talk to the guy. Do whatever. You just can’t walk out on your kids...again! Those kids worship the ground you walk on...you realize how much it’ll hurt if you leave? What the fuck, Tobin?” Kelley said in anger.

Tobin didn’t say anything.

“Look, you’re still emotional from what happened earlier. I get it. Shit, I’ve dealt with it, also. But, sleep on it. You’re not thinking clearly. Plus, it’s late,” Kelley turned off the television. She went to the hall closet and found an extra blanket for Tobin.

“Thanks,” Tobin stood up and kicked off her shoes. She started to unzip her jeans, but realized that Kelley still stared at her. “Uhhh...need something?”

Kelley had a dead serious look on her face. “Tobin, if you walk out on Christen and the kids again...I’ll kick your ass. But, not only that, we’ll never be friends again. It was fucked up the first time, and it’ll be really fucked up this time.”

Tobin stayed silent.

“I love you, Tobs. I really do. You’re my best friend. Don’t do this to Christen. You think you’re protecting them, but it’ll only make things worse. She’ll never forgive you. The twins won’t understand. Don’t do it, man,” Kelley almost pleaded.

“Night,” Tobin said. She was finished talking about the subject.

Kelley’s shoulders sagged. “Night, Tobin. Don’t do anything stupid. Sleep on it. Stay as long as you want. Ash will pick me up in the morning for work.”

“Thanks.”

Kelley glanced at Tobin one last time before she went to her room to sleep. She hoped that her best friend wouldn’t do anything drastic. Christen and the twins didn’t deserve to be left behind again. 

That night, Tobin laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Every so often, her phone would ding that she got an incoming text message. After the fifth ding, Tobin finally checked her phone. All the messages were from Christen:

_(11:49 pm) Tobin...please come home. We can get through this. The kids missed you. I miss you._

_(11:59 pm) Tobin, I swear I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me. I know you would never hurt me. Please just let me know that you’re okay._

_(12:15 am) I love you. Please don’t push me away. We need each other._

_(12:30 am) I love you. Please come home soon._

_(12:45 am) Tobin...I love you._

Tobin thought about answering, but instead, she turned off her phone. She didn’t deserve Christen’s love and concern, especially after what transpired earlier. Tobin wrestled with her emotions for a few more hours until she finally fell asleep.

She didn’t wake up until the next afternoon. Kelley left a note on the coffee table that told her to go talk to Christen. There was also a spare key so that Tobin could lock the door when she left. Tobin turned on her phone and saw that Christen had left one more message that morning.

_(8:45 am) Tobin, please come home today. We can work this out and I don’t think any differently of you. I love you so much._

Tobin sighed. She really didn’t mean to make Christen worry so much. Tobin already knew what she needed to do to protect Christen and the twins. The flashback had felt so real. She could feel the cold ground. She smelled the dried blood that had been all over her clothes. She felt the pain that she endured during the captivity. In that moment, Tobin was ready to do anything to survive...and that’s what scared her the most. 

What if she really hurt Christen and didn’t realize until it was too late? Worse yet, what if she hurt the twins? The flashback seemed to come out of nowhere. She knew that she had to open up during therapy, but the words never came out. Usually, during her sessions, only meaningless small talk was exchanged. The doctor offered to prescribe some antidepressants, but just the thought made Tobin feel weak and inadequate. 

Tobin took a quick shower and spent the rest of that afternoon at Kelley’s house. When it was almost time for her friend’s shift to end, Tobin locked up the house and left. She wasn’t ready to talk to Christen yet. Plus, Tobin wanted the kids to be asleep when she got back. The less the twins heard, the better.

She decided to head to the local bar to pass the time. Tobin turned off her phone so no one could track her location. She knew that Christen would be worried and wondered where she was when Kelley called to say that she had left. Tobin felt horrible for making Christen stress, but she needed a minute or two to herself.

Tobin went to the bar and sat down in a corner booth by herself. She drank a couple of drinks as she thought about what she would tell Christen. She thought about the drastic step she would take and wondered how it would affect the twins. She knew that Christen would never forgive her, but Tobin only wanted them to be safe. Tobin sat so deep in thought that she didn’t notice when a young woman stopped at her table. 

“Hey, you okay? You seem like you need to talk,” a young woman sat down next to Tobin. She ordered another round of drinks for the two of them. She held her hand out. “I’m Shirley Cruz.”

“Tobin Heath,” Tobin introduced herself.

“Oh, yeah. I know who you are. I saw all the news reports. I’m sorry you had to go through all that. But, before that, I watched all your fights,” Shirley said.

“Thanks,” Tobin gulped down her whiskey in one gulp. She motioned for the bartender to send her another.

“Woah. You should slow down,” Shirley advised.

Tobin shrugged. “I need the liquid courage for what I’m about to do.”

“You need to talk?” Shirley asked.

Tobin thought about it for a second before she unloaded her thoughts to Shirley. It felt nice to talk to a stranger or someone she wasn’t forced to see, like her therapist. 

“And now, I gotta go talk to Christen,” Tobin finished her story.

Shirley let out a low whistle. “You’re not seriously going to do what I think you’re going to do, are you?”

Tobin nodded. “It’s to keep them safe. Therapy isn’t working out and that flashback was too real for me. I can’t risk hurting them.”

“Still...Tobin, you can’t do that. Think it over on the ride home. I’m sure your kids would want you around. Just go home and work on yourself. Don’t leave,” Shirley said.

“We’ll see, right? It was nice talking to you. Have a good night,” Tobin finished up the rest of the whiskey in one gulp. 

“Wait, are you okay to drive?” 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m not even buzzed.”

She paid her tab, tipped, and said goodbye to Shirley. She stepped out into the refreshingly cool night air and glanced at her watch. It was late enough that the twins would be asleep. Tobin took a deep breath, started up the Camaro, and headed to the house.

* * *

Tobin arrived at the house a little after eleven that night. The lights were off downstairs and it seemed eerily silent. She quietly unlocked the front door and reset the burglar alarm. She heard a low growl and glanced at the stairway. Harley crouched halfway down the stairs, ready to protect her family. The pit bull instantly relaxed when she realized that Tobin was home and ran to greet her owner. 

“Hey, girl. You guarding the house? Good dog,” Tobin bent down and petted the dog. 

After a couple of minutes, Tobin stood up and took a deep breath. Harley glanced up at her owner, confused. 

“Well, guess it’s time to face the music,” Tobin sighed. She stroked Harley’s ears one more time and went up the stairs. 

Tobin stopped at Oliver’s room and peeked inside. The little boy was sound asleep, bundled up in the blankets. Tobin tip-toed into the bedroom and kissed her son on the cheek. 

“Love you, little man,” Tobin quietly said. 

Oliver smiled.

She then went into Olivia’s room, where the little girl slept soundly. She held her teddy bear close and cuddled into the covers. Tobin gently ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair. 

“Oh, baby girl. I love you so much,” Tobin whispered as she kissed Olivia’s forehead. She silently left the room as Harley jumped onto the bed with the little girl. 

With a sad heart, Tobin walked to the master bedroom, each step felt heavier than the last. She thought that maybe she could change her mind, but her family’s safety was at stake. The door stood slightly ajar and Tobin stepped in. Christen sat on the bed with a worried look on her face, her hair damp from a recent shower. She looked shocked to see Tobin and she instantly jumped up. 

“Tobin! Where have you been? Kelley said that you weren’t at the house. And I tried to call, but your phone was turned off. Tobin, are you okay? I missed you,” Christen asked. She hugged Tobin close, but felt confused when Tobin’s arms stayed at her sides. 

“I’m sorry about everything, Chris. And I’m sorry for what I’m about to do,” Tobin sighed.

Christen leaned back to look into Tobin’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

Without saying a word, Tobin went into the closet and grabbed a suitcase. She dropped it onto the bed and pulled out a few of her drawers. Christen watched in disbelief as Tobin started to pack up some clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Christen demanded.

“I can’t anymore, Christen. I can’t run the risk of hurting you or the kids,” Tobin threw a few shirts into the suitcase.

“So, you’re just going to leave? Just like that?”

Tobin shrugged. “If I hurt you guys during a flashback or whatever, I would never forgive myself. I only want to keep you safe.”

“That’s bullshit, Tobin! Did you cheat on me? Is that why your phone was off?” Christen asked. Her heart raced at the thought of Tobin with someone else. She didn’t want to believe it, but Tobin acted so weird.

Tobin sighed. “No. You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“But, you’ll just leave?”

“It’s better this way, Chris. What if I don’t get better? What if I snap at the kids?” Tobin asked. “Oliver already thought I would hit him and you if I got mad enough.” 

“We’ll deal with it, Tobin. I know you would never do something like that. We can work this out. You can’t run away like last time. Every time things get tough, you bail. That’s not fair to me, Tobin! That’s not fair to the kids! How are they gonna feel when they wake up and realize that you aren’t coming home anymore? How do you expect me to explain that?” Christen almost shouted, close to tears.

Tobin remained silent.

“Do we mean nothing to you? Because that’s what it feels like, Tobin. I love you so much. Please don’t do this to me again. You promised you wouldn’t. You didn’t survive all that torture in Syria to only walk away again. Please, Tobin….” Christen begged.

Tobin didn’t say anything.

“You promised me...you promised the twins that you would always be here for us. Does that mean nothing, now?” 

Tobin glanced away, unable to look at Christen.

“Is our engagement off now?” Christen asked.

Tobin stayed quiet. 

“Say something…” Christen pleaded. “Why won’t you ever just let me all the way in? I’m begging you, Tobin. This isn’t the end of our story…”

“This is something that you can’t handle,” Tobin said.

Christen glared. “Don’t you dare tell me what I can’t handle, Tobin. I handled you walking away when I was pregnant and playing games with me for so long. You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t handle. We can work through this. I can help you get better.”

Tobin shook her head. “You can’t. I can’t risk hurting you.” 

Christen watched in disbelief as Tobin finished packing up and zipped up the suitcase. She couldn’t believe that this would actually happen again. Christen wondered what she would tell the twins and how they would react. She knew that they would be completely devastated. Christen tried to hold back the sobs, but failed as she sat on the bed. She covered her face with her hands, unable to watch as her soulmate left again. Tobin stopped when she heard Christen’s cries. She felt her heart break at the sound. Tobin glanced over at Christen and watched as her shoulders shook. 

“Just go, Tobin. Just leave...it’s what you’re good at,” Christen said through tears. 

Tobin stopped at the door, her suitcase ready, her hand on the doorknob. Something clicked in her head and she realized that she was about to make the second biggest mistake of her life. Tobin realized that all the self deprivation wouldn’t help her family. They all still needed her. How could she walk away again? How could she even think about abandoning her children again? Tobin dropped her suitcase. 

Christen continued to sob. She thought that Tobin had already left and she tried to comprehend her new reality. Tobin knelt down in front of Christen. 

“Christen, look at me,” Tobin gently said.

Christen shook her head. She didn’t want to open her eyes and find Tobin gone forever. She wasn’t ready to face her new reality. 

“Christen, I’m right here. Look at me. I’m so sorry,” Tobin reached out and gently stroked Christen’s arm.

Christen couldn’t open her eyes. Suddenly, a presence sat next to her on the bed. She felt a pair of familiar strong arms around her body that pulled her close. Christen collapsed into Tobin’s arms and held on for dear life. She cried into the alpha’s shoulder until she couldn’t cry anymore tears.

“I’m so sorry, Christen. I wasn’t thinking, but you’re right. We can get through this together. I’ll try really hard at therapy. Hell, I’ll take antidepressants if it helps. I’m so sorry, Chris. I’m not going anywhere,” Tobin soothed as she gently ran her fingers through Christen’s damp hair. 

“I love you. Please...don’t do that again. Tobin, I don’t want to be without you,” Christen whispered.

“I love you, too. I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” Tobin said. 

After about an hour, Christen finally settled down and wiped away the rest of her tears. She stared at Tobin as she reached over and gently stroked her cheek.

“Chris…” Tobin started but Christen interrupted.

“Shhh...don’t say anything.”

Christen leaned over and gently placed a kiss on the alpha’s lips. Tobin tasted Christen’s tears as she responded to the kiss, passionate and deep. Christen laid back on the bed and pulled Tobin on top of her as the kisses grew with intensity. Christen hitched her hips up to meet the solid erection in Tobin’s jeans. 

Tobin pulled away slightly. “Are you sure you want this? You’re all emotional.”

“Yes, Tobin. I want this. I want you. It’s been so long since we’ve been able to. I want you to make me yours again,” Christen bit down on Tobin’s neck and licked the mark.

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked again as she sat up. 

"I want this, Tobin. I need you. Just fuck me against the wall. Make me feel good, please," Christen begged. She knew that Tobin tried to be delicate with her because of the pregnancy, but she wanted to be fucked and dominated. She needed Tobin to lose control with her. The last day of uncertainty had been too much to bear for her. And the thought of almost losing Tobin again...her emotions were all over the place. 

“I don’t know if I can. I don’t want to hurt you,” Tobin admitted. 

“You won’t hurt me. I trust you,” Christen gently bit on Tobin’s bottom lip.

"Fuck…” Tobin groaned as Christen gripped her hard cock through her jeans.

"You’re definitely turned on tonight,” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear and gave it a little bite. 

She stood up and pulled Tobin along with her. She feverishly crashed their bodies against the closed door, her lips never left Tobin's in the process. Tobin pulled back, not sure if they should continue. The alpha’s solid cock protested against her sudden hesitation. Christen saw the dilemma that Tobin wrestled with. 

"Please, Tobin. I need this, please. I know you wouldn’t hurt me intentionally,” Christen pleaded once again.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts in any way,” Tobin whispered.

When Tobin heard Christen beg for it...that was all it took for the remainder of her self-control to vanish. Tobin leaned over and kissed Christen deep and passionately. Christen felt her breasts press against the alpha’s chest as Tobin lifted her off the ground completely, and slammed her against the door.

As Tobin kissed her, Christen returned the kisses with passion, which soon turned to full-fledged desire. Christen felt the quickening of her pulse as Tobin continued to hold her close. Christen sensed that Tobin felt the same desperation as she thrust into her. Tobin's cock was hard as she pulled Christen against her waist, her hands on Christen's ass, urging her closer. Tobin's kisses became more intense as Christen’s hands slipped underneath her shirt and massaged her tight muscles. 

"I want you, Tobin. I want you now," Christen begged.

Tobin drew back slightly and pulled off her shirt. Tobin's muscles, sculpted from years of exercise and military training, had beads of perspiration, her heart raced in anticipation. Christen gazed into Tobin's deep brown eyes, which simmered with an intensity that caused Christen to go weak with desire. Tobin gently set her back on the floor.

Tobin reached out and took off Christen's shirt with one swift motion. Tobin's lips wrapped around Christen’s hard nipple and sucked roughly. The edges of her teeth grazed against it, and sent shivers of pain and pleasure through Christen. 

“Oh, fuck…” Christen moaned. 

Tobin's hands moved downward and pushed Christen’s shorts down her smooth legs. Tobin's lips broke free from Christen's nipple and were replaced by her hands as she squeezed Christen’s firm breasts. Tobin kissed down Christen’s stomach as she got down on her knees. Tobin pulled Christen’s panties down with her teeth, and found Christen's clit with her lips, sucking it into her mouth. Christen moaned with pleasure. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the door as Tobin sucked on her clit. Tobin pulled Christen closer, both hands on her ass.

Christen's hands found the back of Tobin's head and shoved her mouth harder against her swollen clit. Tobin drove her tongue as deep as possible into Christen. She tasted the sweet wetness that flowed from Christen and drank greedily. Christen leaned back, paralyzed as Tobin continued the assault against her wet pussy.

Tobin’s fingers found Christen’s nipple, and she pulled and pinched at it to heighten the sensation she gave to her. Christen felt the orgasm as it built inside her, the intense sensation took over. Christen desperately needed to feel Tobin's hard cock buried deep inside of her.

"Fuck me, Tobin," Christen gasped. “Fuck me, now."

Tobin stood up and kicked off her shoes, unbuttoned her jeans, never taking her eyes off Christen. Tobin stepped out of the denim as her cock stood hard and ready. Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand and guided it down to her cock. Christen gently wrapped her fingers around it as her hand slid up and down, her thumb circled the head. Christen pulled Tobin's cock toward her clit and rubbed herself with it as Tobin kissed her. A low growl escaped from Tobin's throat as Christen’s wetness coated her hard cock. 

“I want to feel you now. I want to fuck you,” Tobin demanded. 

Tobin slipped the tip of her cock into Christen’s pussy and the couple moaned at the sensation. Tobin stared into Christen’s eyes as she pressed forward all at once. Christen cried out as Tobin entered her and forced her back against the wall. Christen’s eyes widened as she felt the force of Tobin's body and the depth. Christen whimpered as Tobin rocked backward, then thrust fully into her wet pussy once again. Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist and met her forceful thrusts measure for measure.

"Oh, god! Yes!" Christen cried as Tobin fucked her with abandon. 

Tobin held Christen against the door, one arm wrapped around her, the other braced on the door to keep them steady as the intensity became too much. Christen gave herself to Tobin and caved into her desires. 

"Fuck me, Tobin! Fuck me harder!" Christen tried to keep quiet, but found herself moaning into Tobin's shoulder.

Tobin groaned loudly and moved her hips faster, her cock drove in and out of Christen with rapid speed. Christen began to weaken, the walls crumbled as her orgasm started its ascent. Christen’s pussy tightened around Tobin's cock as she slammed into her, and Christen sensed that Tobin also neared the explosive finish.

“Come on, Christen. Come for me," Tobin demanded. She bit on Christen’s neck and left a small mark behind. 

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Oh, Tobin!" Christen cried out as pleasure overtook her body.

The first orgasm striked Christen with majestic force and vibrated her very depths. It was followed by wave after wave of reckless release that sent shivers of ecstasy throughout her body. Christen cried out loudly as Tobin held her against the wall and continued to penetrate her deeply. Just as Christen felt the ebbing of her orgasm, she felt Tobin tense up, and she braced herself for the onslaught.

Suddenly, Tobin came deep inside of Christen’s pussy and filled her up. Tobin's cock liberated its seed in torrents of heat and intensity as she pulled Christen close against her sweaty body and tried to stay steady. Christen grabbed Tobin's head and kissed her passionately as the alpha experienced her release. Tobin shivered against Christen, the sweat rolled over their bodies. Tobin closed her eyes as Christen squeezed the remaining portion of cum from Tobin's cock with her inner muscles. Tobin grew limp around Christen, her energy spent.

Moments later, Tobin opened her eyes and stared into her fiancée’s beautiful eyes. Christen found nothing but tenderness and compassion deep within Tobin’s eyes. Tobin smiled, then gently pulled herself out of Christen’s warm pussy. Christen kept her legs wrapped around Tobin’s waist, too weak to let go. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I love you, Christen. I don’t ever want to hurt you anymore. You deserve so much…” Tobin apologized. 

"Shhh, it's okay, Tobin. We’ll figure everything out. I love you so much," Christen whispered. 

"I love you, too," Tobin said. She still held her against the door. 

Tobin kissed Christen’s lips and carried her to the bed. The alpha gently laid Christen down, placed a kiss on her forehead, and covered her with the blanket. Christen snuggled against Tobin as she listened to her heartbeat. Tobin lightly stroked Christen’s back and hair with her fingers. 

“I’m really sorry about earlier. I was being really stupid. I just don’t want to hurt you or the kids,” Tobin’s hand rested on Christen’s stomach. 

“You won’t, Tobin. We’ll work through this. We can get through anything together. I’ll do whatever you need...go to therapy with you, learn how to deal with PTSD symptoms...anything,” Christen said.

“God, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t know, but you better not try to walk out again.”

“I won’t,” Tobin promised. “How do you feel? Any morning sickness?”

“No, not right now. Just tired,” Christen answered.

“I bet. You’re starting to show a little. I can tell you have a little bump. It’s so cute,” Tobin grinned.

“I love you, Tobin. I’m so happy that you’re going to be here for this baby.”

“I love you, too. And I love our little Peanut. You still think it’s a girl?” Tobin asked.

“Yes. I can’t wait to find out in a few days,” Christen happily said. “I have a feeling it’s a girl, though.”

“Well, I gotta talk to her more so she recognizes my voice, too. I’ll start reading _The Stand_ to her. She’s never too young for the classics,” Tobin caressed Christen’s stomach. 

“You’re seriously gonna read that scary book to our baby?” Christen asked with an amused smile.

“Of course. And I gotta find all the cool music for her to listen to,” Tobin replied. 

After a few minutes, the happy couple went to sleep, more excited about their future together. Later that night, Christen woke up, worried that she had a bout of morning sickness to deal with. 

“You don’t let up, do you, baby girl?” Christen whispered as a bout of nausea hit her. She held her stomach and tried to deal with the uncomfortable sensation. 

She glanced over at Tobin, who was sound asleep. Tobin laid on her stomach, the blanket had fallen off her midsection and left her back exposed. Even in the dim moonlight, Christen saw the scars from all the whip lashes that Tobin had endured. The nausea that she felt subsided as Christen started to tear up. She remembered the cruel video...remembered how Tobin hadn’t made a sound during the lashes. How Tobin’s blood had dripped onto the ground and how she almost collapsed from the pain. Christen gently caressed the scars, so grateful that Tobin was still there with her. 

Tobin stirred a little, but remained asleep. 

“Don’t worry, Tobin. We’ll figure it out. You and me. Don’t run away anymore,” Christen said softly. 

She pulled the blanket up and covered Tobin. Christen closed her eyes and snuggled next to her alpha. She knew they still had a long journey ahead, but together, they could get through anything. They were meant for one another, after all. 

* * *

Dr. Jill Ellis moved the wand around on Christen’s stomach as an image appeared on the screen. Tobin stood next to Christen and held her hand. This was Tobin’s first time at a prenatal care check up with her fiancée. On Christen’s other side, stood nurse Crystal Dunn, excited to know what the baby’s sex would be. 

“There’s the baby. It’s about the size of an apple now,” Dr. Ellis pointed to the baby on the screen.

“Wow…she’s definitely not a peanut anymore, but she’s still my Peanut,” Tobin grinned. She could make out the tiny head and body, amazed at how small the baby looked.

“There’s our baby…” Christen said. 

“The baby’s getting so big and you definitely have that pregnancy glow, Chris. It’s so cute,” Crystal gushed. 

“Everything looks healthy. The baby is growing at a good rate. All the prenatal blood tests came back negative for any abnormalities. Mom is healthy and doesn’t have any issues. You guys want to know the sex?” Dr. Ellis asked.

“Yes, please! I’ve been waiting all week for this,” Tobin excitedly said. “I gotta see if I have to beat up Ash for already pairing my daughter with her kid.”

Dr. Ellis laughed. “Alright, let’s see what we’re having.”

The doctor moved the wand around Christen’s stomach and grinned. Tobin felt all the anticipation as the seconds seemed to drag on. 

“It’s a girl!” Dr. Ellis announced. “Congratulations!”

“Oh my gosh, you guys! Another girl! Tobin’s gonna be super protective now,” Crystal gave Christen a quick hug.

Tobin leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Christen’s lips. “A baby girl! I’m so happy, Chris. This is so...dope! Like...damn, I don’t even know what to say.”

“I knew Peanut was gonna be a girl,” Christen beamed. 

“Any names picked out?” Crystal asked.

“Not yet, but we still got a while to go. All else fails, we can name her something cool like Maverick from _Top Gun_ ,” Tobin grinned.

“What? Are you serious, Tobin? Maverick? That’s a definite no,” Christen laughed.

Tobin shrugged. “I thought it was a cool name. Maverick Heath. What’s better than that?”

“Anything actually,” Crystal said.

“Just trying to give the kid a cool, unique name,” Tobin playfully replied. 

“Maybe not that unique,” Dr. Ellis piped up.

“What? Not you too, Doc. I gotta have someone on my side,” Tobin mocked a hurt reaction.

“Why don’t we listen to the heartbeat?” Dr. Ellis asked.

“Yes! This will be my first time hearing it in person. I heard a recording that Alex took,” Tobin excitedly bounced in place. She was more than ready to hear her baby girl’s heartbeat. 

Dr. Ellis turned up the volume and placed the wand back on Christen’s stomach. The glorious sound of the fast, little heartbeat filled the room. Tobin glanced at the screen and saw the little beats as they happened. Tobin felt overwhelmed with emotion as she blinked away her tears. 

“You okay?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, I’m just so happy.” 

“Me too,” Christen smiled.

“I love you,” Tobin said. She gently grabbed Christen’s hand and placed a kiss on it.

“I love you, too.”

After the appointment, the couple went out for lunch before they went back home. They decided to tell the twins about the pregnancy that day. Christen was worried about how the twins would handle the news. 

“Ready to tell the kids?” Tobin asked when she parked in the driveway. 

“Yes,” Christen said as she rubbed her small baby bump. Tobin placed her hand on top of Christen’s and leaned over to talk to the baby.

“Hey, Peanut. We’re about to tell your older brother and sister about you. I’m sure they’ll be cool with the news. I love you so much,” Tobin said. 

“Baby loves you too. She moved around at the sound of your voice,” Christen smiled.

“Good thing she likes me so far,” Tobin laughed. “Come on. I bet Emily’s got the kids all hyped up.”

Tobin helped Christen out of the car. The front door opened and the twins ran out to greet their parents. Harley chased after with Emily in tow. 

“Toby!” Oliver yelled as he jumped into Tobin’s arms.

“Mommy!” Olivia wrapped her arms around Christen’s legs. 

“Chris! Tobs!” Emily hopped between the couple and gave them both a hug. Harley bounced around in excitement. Olivia ran up to Tobin and asked to be picked up also. 

“Livvy, you know that sometimes Toby can’t hold you both at once,” Christen reminded her daughter.

“I’ve got it, Chris. It’s a good shoulder day,” Tobin swooped up Olivia in her arm, and bounced both kids up and down. The twins giggled as Tobin carried them inside. 

Emily turned to Christen once they were alone. “So!? What’s the baby gonna be?? I’ve been bouncing off the walls all morning!”

Christen put her finger on her chin. “Hmmm...maybe I should make you all wait for a gender reveal.”

“What?! No! I can’t wait that long!” Emily complained.

Christen laughed. “I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t do that to you. But, we’re having a girl!”

Emily bounced wildly in place. “Yes!! A little girl!! I’m so excited to buy little girl stuff again!!”

“I’m excited, too. Tobin’s already talking about setting up the nursery with Kelley, Ash, Lindsey, and Megan. I gotta figure out how I want it,” Christen said.

Emily wrapped Christen up in a big hug and touched her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you little Peanut. Your Aunt Emily already loves you so much.”

“We’re gonna tell the twins the news. Hopefully, they take it well.”

“I’m sure they will. They’re great kids,” Emily reassured. “I’ll let you guys handle that. And!! Ali’s gonna have her baby in a couple of weeks. I’m so happy. So many babies!!”

Christen grinned. “Finally, my turn to be an aunt.”

“It’s the best job ever,” Emily beamed. 

“Thanks for watching the twins. I hope they weren’t too much of a handful,” Christen said.

Emily laughed. “Are you kidding? We had a blast. I chased them around the yard and we made some cookies. You know I love those kids. You should have a lot more so I can have my own soccer team.”

“Pretty sure this is the last one,” Christen said. “We’ll see how Tobin deals with being there for the delivery.”

“How’s Tobin? She seems good today,” Emily asked.

“Today’s been a good day. We’re dealing with everything, but she’s trying. Tobin was so happy at the doctor’s office,” Christen replied.

Emily hugged her friend. “Okay, I’ll get outta your hair so you can tell the twins. Love you, Chris.”

“Love you too, Emily.”

Emily jumped into her car and waved to Christen as she drove away. Christen walked into the house where Tobin and the twins waited on the couch for her. Christen smiled as she sat down next to them. Harley glanced up from her resting place on the floor with interest. 

“Well, twinsies. Your mother and I need to talk to you,” Tobin started.

“Are we in trouble?” Oliver innocently asked.

“No, sweetie.” Christen shook her head. “This is a good talk.”

“Well, what’s going on?” Olivia curiously questioned.

Christen glanced over at her partner. Tobin smiled and reached over to place her hand on Christen’s stomach. The twins looked at their parents and wondered what was going on.

“Welllll….Mommy’s pregnant. She’s gonna have a baby. You’re gonna have a little sister soon!” Tobin announced.

“Really?!?” Olivia asked in surprise. She glanced over at her mother for confirmation.

“Yes, Livvy. The baby will be here in a few months. Right now, she’s in my tummy,” Christen explained.

Oliver reached over and touched Christen’s stomach. “Can the baby hear me?”

“Yup. She can hear you. She’s a little Peanut right now. You guys will have to protect her and make sure no one messes with her,” Tobin said.

“Don’t worry! I’ll make sure no one hurts her. And, if they do, I’ll punch them right in the face,” Oliver excitedly exclaimed.

“Uhhh...maybe don’t punch them. Unless they punch you first. Remember the rule, right?” Tobin asked as she offered her son a fistbump.

Oliver hit her fist with his. “Yeah, dude! I remember! Always defend yourself.”

Olivia glanced at Christen’s stomach, a perplexed look on her face.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Aren’t you excited?” Christen asked.

Olivia nodded. “Yeah, I’m really happy about getting a little sister. But, Mommy...how did the baby get in your tummy?”

“Yeah! How did that happen?” Oliver added. 

Christen and Tobin glanced at each other, surprised. They definitely weren’t prepared for that kind of talk. Tobin made a big show as she looked at her watch.

“Oh, look what time it is. I’ve got…to...call Kelley. Sorry, Chris! Every woman for themselves!” Tobin jumped off the couch and ran into the other room. Harley barked as she followed close behind. 

“Don’t you dare leave this to me, Tobin!” Christen shouted after her. 

“Love you, babe!” Tobin laughed as she ran away.

The twins looked at their mother expectedly and waited for an answer. Christen sighed when she realized that they wouldn’t give her an easy out. She thought of a way to get back at Tobin. 

“Toby put the baby in there with her magical wand,” Christen said. It was partially the truth after all and didn’t scar the twins. The kids seemed to accept the answer. 

“Cool! Do I get a special wand?” Oliver asked.

Christen smiled. “When you’re older.”

“That’s dope! I’m gonna tell Toby,” Oliver bounced off the couch and went to find Tobin. A few seconds later, Christen heard Tobin’s voice from the office. 

“What the hell?!”

Christen couldn’t help but laugh. 

Olivia climbed into Christen’s lap. “I love you, Mommy. I can’t wait to meet the baby.”

“I love you too, Livvy.”

Tobin walked into the living room with Oliver. “Alright, we should tell them about the stork or something. And a wand? Really, Chris? You could’ve called it a staff...that’s bigger.”

Christen grinned as Tobin plopped down next to her and held her hand. She felt so happy in that moment with her growing family. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tobin quietly asked. The twins had lost interest and looked for a game to play with Tobin.

“Yeah, I’m just so happy with you and the kids,” Christen smiled.

Tobin leaned over and kissed her. “Me, too.”

* * *

A couple of days later, Tobin sat with both twins on her lap. They watched intently as she played a video game and cheered her on. Even Harley seemed interested with the images on the screen. The dog sat on the couch next to Tobin, engrossed. 

“Get the bad guy!” Oliver excitedly shouted. 

“I’m trying, little dude. He’s pretty powerful, though,” Tobin rapidly pushed the buttons on the controller.

“You’re stronger,” Olivia leaned against Tobin.

Tobin smiled down at her daughter before she turned her attention back to the game. She finally killed the bad guy and moved onto the next level. 

“What’s the baby’s name gonna be?” Oliver randomly asked.

“I don’t know, buddy. But don’t worry, we’ll tell you before anyone else,” Tobin answered.

Christen sat in the recliner and watched the cute scene in front of her. She tried to read a book, but found herself distracted by her family, which she didn’t mind. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Harley let out a few barks and ran to the front door.

“Were we expecting anybody?” Tobin asked. Usually Christen’s parents and all their friends let themselves in or had a key. 

“I don’t think so. I’ll go see who’s here. Keep playing,” Christen stood up from the chair. She felt the baby move around with all the excitement. 

Tobin smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Christen said. The doorbell rang again and more of Harley’s barks sounded. “Alright, I gotta go answer that.”

Christen strolled to the front door and didn’t even bother to check the peephole. She opened the door and couldn’t believe who stood in front of her. There on the front porch was Tobin’s infamous ex-girlfriend, Chelsea Halloway. Her baby bump was gone and Christen realized that she probably had her baby by now.

After she got over the initial shock, Christen stepped outside and closed the door. She didn’t want the twins to be aware of the unexpected visitor. Harley sniffed Chelsea’s jeans before she sat down and looked up at the woman. The pit bull tried to figure out if she should be alarmed or not by the stranger. 

“Chelsea, what are you doing here?” Christen tried to hide the disdain in her voice.

Chelsea sighed. “Christen, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. That doesn’t count as a cliffhanger right? Anyways, this chapter is called You Were Meant For Me after Jewel.


	11. Chasing Cars

“Christen, we need to talk,” Chelsea said. 

Christen noticed that the other woman’s attitude from the last time they met seemed gone. She already expected Chelsea to insult her in some way, but none came. Instead, Chelsea stood in front of her, hands in the pockets of her jeans, almost sheepish. Harley glanced up at the strange woman. 

“Whatever do we need to talk about? Tobin told you before to speak to her lawyers. I don’t need you here to berate me or whatever it is you’re doing. And, I definitely don’t need you here to stir up drama with Tobin and make her stressed. She’s been through enough,” Christen crossed her arms and challenged the woman. 

Chelsea let out another sigh. “I’m actually here to apologize. I figured that this should be done in person and I didn’t warn you ahead of time because you probably wouldn’t meet me.”

“So, you decide to just show up at my home?”

“I didn’t mean to mess up your day. I only know this address because I tracked Tobin’s phone when she was over here for her parents’ funerals. I saved the address and I knew she still lived here. Of course, the tracking back then didn’t even help since she still slept with you,” Chelsea said. 

Christen’s guard faltered. “I’m sorry about that.”

Chelsea shrugged. “It’s all in the past. Plus, Tobin was right. I wasn’t so innocent either.”

“I’m still sorry about what happened. I really didn’t know about you,” Christen said.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. I said things that were uncalled for the last time we met,” Chelsea replied.

“Oh. I’m sure I said something to you also and I’m sorry.”

Chelsea waved her off. “You really have nothing to be sorry about, Christen.”

“This is great and all, but why are you here, Chelsea?” Christen cut to the chase. 

“Well, like the rest of the nation, I saw what happened to Tobin and...it affected me,” Chelsea admitted.

“It did?” 

“Contrary to what you might think, I’m not totally heartless.”

“You could’ve fooled me,” Christen replied. 

Chelsea laughed. “I deserved that. I saw the videos and it hurt to watch. At one point in time, I used to love Tobin, you know? Or at least close to love as you can get. We had our good times.”

Christen tried not to feel jealous at the thought of another woman that had feelings for Tobin. She knew that Tobin had a past, but she didn’t expect it to bother them time and time again. Chelsea reached into her bag and rustled around for a few seconds. She pulled out a stack of papers clipped together and an usb flash drive. 

Chelsea handed the items to Christen. “Here’s the article I was working on. That’s the only copy. And the flash drive had my notes. It’s all there. That’s the only copy.”

“Why are you giving this to me? You seemed dead set on publishing this article about Tobin…”

Chelsea sighed. “I can’t. Not after what she went through. I was so angry before and ready for revenge, but three weeks ago, I had my son. And you were right...I want to be a good example to him. I can’t go forward with it.”

“Because it was full of lies?” Christen asked.

Chelsea hesitated. “Yes, it was. I basically just paid some women to say whatever I wanted. For the right price...anyone will do anything.”

“I can’t believe you,” Christen glared at the other woman before she skimmed through the long article. “What?? You wrote that Tobin added a date rape drug to some college student’s drink? How could you?! You know Tobin would never do that.”

“I know,” Chelsea said with shame. 

“How would this article even work? Couldn’t Tobin provide an alibi or something?”

“Oh, I had that handled. All the dates that a woman accused her were days that Tobin was with me. So, I was her only alibi and I was going to say that she wasn’t home,” Chelsea admitted.

“That’s horrible,” Christen said.

“I know.”

“Wait. You had your son three weeks ago and you’re already up and about?” Christen asked.

“It was an easy birth,” Chelsea shrugged. 

“Lucky. I had to have a c-section with the twins and the recovery was hell.”

The front door suddenly opened and Tobin stepped out onto the porch. 

“Hey, babe. You were taking a minute and I just wanted to check on-“ Tobin stopped when she spotted her ex-girlfriend on the porch.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Chelsea,” Tobin greeted

“Hi, Tobin. How are you doing?” Chelsea asked in a caring tone, which threw Tobin off.

Tobin glanced between Christen and Chelsea, and wondered what discussion the two women were in the middle of.

“I’m about as good as I can be,” Tobin said. 

“Good. I’m not going forward with that article. You’ve been through enough. I’m sorry about everything. I already gave Christen the only copy of the article and notes,” Chelsea explained. 

“Oh,” Tobin wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Alright, I’m done here. I’ve gotta get back to my son. My mom’s watching him back in Cali. You two have a good life and I’m sorry about everything,” Chelsea said as she reached down and petted Harley. 

“Thanks, Chels. I really wish you well. I hope life treats you good. And, I’m sorry for hurting you in the past. I was a jerk a lot of the time,” Tobin apologized.

“Me too, Tobin. Good luck with everything,” Chelsea walked down the porch steps.

The couple and Harley watched as Chelsea climbed into her rental car and drove away. Christen glanced through the article and couldn’t believe that Chelsea had convinced so many women to lie for her. 

“Do I even want to read it?” Tobin asked.

“No. I’m going to destroy it. We can finally put Chelsea and this whole mess behind us,” Christen said.

Tobin leaned over and kissed Christen. 

“Thank you for sticking with me through the whole Chelsea debacle. I love you,” Tobin wrapped an arm around Christen’s waist and pulled her close.

“I love you too,” Christen said. 

She realized just how close Tobin was. She smelled the cologne that Tobin used that always drove her wild. Christen knew that her pregnancy hormones were going crazy. Over the past few days, she needed and wanted more sex. Of course, Tobin was more than happy to provide for Christen. Usually, they snuck into their room for a quickie if the twins were still awake.

“Should we celebrate our win? Are the twins occupied?” Christen asked.

“Oh yeah, they’re too busy playing a video game. They’re actually excited that school is starting tomorrow,” Tobin said.

“I definitely need a good fuck before work starts back tomorrow. Come on,” Christen grabbed Tobin’s hand and dragged her inside. Harley followed inside and ran into the living room to be with the twins. Christen headed upstairs to get ready for Tobin. 

Tobin checked on the kids, who were too focused on the video game to pay any attention. She locked the front door and quickly went into the bedroom where Christen waited for her. Tobin closed the door to their bedroom and locked it for good measure. 

“Finally,” Christen complained as she grabbed Tobin’s shirt and pulled her close. “I couldn’t wait until later. I need you now.” 

“It’s because I’m so irresistible,” Tobin grinned. 

“Something like that,” Christen teased. 

Tobin knew that the couple didn’t have much time before the kids started to look for them - maybe ten minutes tops, if they were lucky. Tobin pushed Christen back onto the bed and climbed on her. She thrust forward, her cock so hard that it practically begged for freedom and release. Christen moaned when Tobin's hard erection pressed against her center. 

Tobin reached down and unbuttoned Christen’s shorts, her hand slipped beneath the fabric. Tobin groaned when she felt how wet Christen already was, her fingers lightly rubbed against Christen’s excited clit.

Christen grabbed a handful of Tobin's hair and guided their lips together. Tobin gently entered two fingers into Christen’s tight wetness and pumped them in and out. Christen quickly unbuckled Tobin's jeans and pushed the denim down only enough to free her dick. She began to move her hand up and down Tobin’s dick. 

Tobin moved her fingers faster into Christen’s wet pussy as she was slowly jacked off in return. Christen leaned forward and sucked on Tobin's neck until a dark mark was left behind. 

"Tobin, please...I need you inside me," Christen pleaded as she pushed her shorts out of the way. Tobin's cock touched Christen’s pussy, the tip massaged her aroused clit.

"Please..." Christen begged.

Tobin lined up her eager dick against Christen’s entrance. She pushed forward and sank deep into Christen with one solid thrust. The couple moaned at the intense sensation as Tobin filled Christen to the brim.

"Fuck..." Tobin muttered as Christen’s pussy clenched around her, the tight wetness felt like absolute heaven. 

Tobin started to thrust and kept up a steady pace as she moved in and out of Christen. They tried to keep as quiet as possible, but found it impossible as they became lost to desire. Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin's waist, forcing her even closer as the alpha increased her speed. Underneath Tobin, Christen moaned with every thrust that was delivered. Her hands slipped under Tobin's shirt and caressed the muscles that were hard at work.

"God, Christen...I love you so much," Tobin whispered between kisses. She knew that they were both close. 

"I love you, too," Christen whimpered as Tobin drove even deeper into her. 

Tobin thrust hard into Christen and sent her over the edge as she came all over Tobin's dick that was buried deep inside her. Christen’s moans were muffled by the rough kisses that Tobin placed on her lips in an attempt to quiet her down. After a few more thrusts, Tobin reached her point of release as she came and filled Christen with her cum. 

Tobin collapsed on top of Christen, totally spent. The couple laid in pure bliss for a couple of minutes before Tobin pulled out and laid on her side of the bed.

“I need to clean up,” Christen said after she calmed down. 

“Want me to get you a towel?” Tobin asked.

“In a minute…let’s enjoy this,” Christen nestled against Tobin and yawned. She was ready to fall asleep right then and there. 

“Wanna burn that article later and smash the flash drive?” Tobin suggested. 

“Of course,” Christen sleepily answered. 

“While you were out talking with Chelsea, your dad called me. The UFC offered me a fight against Ellen White in January, if I feel like I’m ready for it,” Tobin revealed.

“You can retire, you know?” Christen said.

“I’m not ready for that. I still got a lot of fight left and I still need to fight for the belt. I mean if you want me to quit, I will. I got a few months to get ready.”

“I support whatever you want to do, Tobin.”

“I’ll call Cody and tell him that I accept. I’m ready to get back into the octagon,” Tobin replied. 

“Just don’t get hurt too much,” Christen yawned. Just as she closed her eyes, there was a knock on the door.

“Mommy! Toby! Oliver isn’t letting me have a turn!” Olivia complained. 

Christen groaned as Tobin laughed. 

“Back to parenthood,” Tobin grinned. “Stay here and take a nap. I’ll handle the kiddos.”

Tobin leaned down to give Christen a kiss. She jumped off the bed and readjusted her jeans. 

“I love you,” Christen said.

“I love you, too,” Tobin zipped up her jeans and kissed Christen again. “Take a nap.”

Tobin rubbed Christen’s stomach. “Love you too, Peanut.”

“She loves you, too.”

Tobin smiled before she left the room to see what the twins quarreled about. Christen rested her head against the pillow and sighed happily. She felt the baby’s movements within her and closed her eyes to nap for a few uninterrupted minutes. 

* * *

“Alright, kiddos. You guys got your backpacks ready and all your supplies?” Tobin asked the twins. 

That morning, the twins sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast before school started. Christen headed in early that morning to greet her new students and their parents on the first day of school. So now, it was Tobin’s job to wrangle up the kids for school and walk them to their first grade class. 

“So after school, you guys know where to go?” Tobin asked.

“Yes, Toby. We go to Mommy’s classroom and then, we all go home after she’s done with work,” Olivia answered. 

“Can’t you pick us up?” Oliver asked. 

“Not today, buddy. I’ve got an appointment with a doc to work on my shoulder and then, I’ve gotta hit the gym and start getting back into fighting shape,” Tobin answered.

“Tomorrow?” Olivia hopefully asked.

“We’ll see, Princess,” Tobin said. “Alright, you guys ready to go? Wash up your plates and get your stuff ready.”

The twins quickly cleaned up their dirty dishes and grabbed their backpacks. That year, all students were required to wear uniforms. The twins weren’t too fond of their new school uniforms, but Tobin thought they looked cute in their little red polo shirts and khaki pants. 

“Good to go?” Tobin asked.

“Yup!” Oliver answered. 

“Wait! I gotta say goodbye to Harley!” Olivia dropped down next to the dog, hugged her, and kissed her cheek. “Goodbye, Harley. I love you and I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Harley! Be good!” Oliver hugged Harley’s other side and petted her ears. The pit bull enjoyed the extra morning attention as she licked the twins’ faces.

Tobin took a picture of the sweet moment before she had to herd the kids out of the house. “Alright, let’s go, kiddos! You still wanna see Mommy before class starts, right?”

“Yeah! Mommy!” Olivia ran out the front door to where the Camaro stood parked in the driveway. 

Tobin helped both twins into their booster seats and quickly raced to the school. On the way, the kids sang along to songs on the radio, and Tobin couldn’t think of anything she would rather be doing that morning. She glanced through the rear view mirror for a few seconds and watched as the twins happily danced along. Tobin parked the car in the school parking lot, which was already packed.

“Alright, let’s go, kiddos!” Tobin said. The twins jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance of the school. Tobin had to jog to keep up with them. 

A school official waved to Tobin as she and the twins stepped into the busy school. Tobin barely walked into the hallway when she heard her name.

“Tobin! Twins! So happy to see you again!” Principal Sam Mewis greeted the family at the entrance to the hallway. 

“Hey, Mewis. How are you doing?” Tobin asked as she shook Sam’s hand.

“I’m doing good. I’m excited to see the twins. Oh, Tobin if the twins ever need any extra counseling because of what happened over the summer, please let me know. We’ll do whatever to take care of them,” Sam sincerely offered.

“Thank you, Sam. That really means a lot,” Tobin said.

“Principal Mewis!!” Olivia excitedly jumped into Sam’s arms.

“Hey there, kiddo! Ready to learn?” Sam asked.

Olivia nodded her head. “Yup!!”

“You guys probably wanna see Christen, huh? She’s just down the hall there. The twins’ classroom is on the other side of this hall. You guys have a great day. I’ve got to get back to the official principal duties,” Sam gently placed Olivia back down on the ground and ruffled up Oliver’s hair.

“Thanks, Sam. I’ll see you around,” Tobin smiled as the twins each grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall to their mother’s classroom. 

Tobin had to catch her breath when Christen came into view. That morning, Tobin had been asleep when Christen woke up to get ready for work, so she didn’t know what she dressed in. Christen wore a black skirt that was school appropriate with a buttoned up blue shirt that fit a little loose. Tobin glanced at Christen’s long legs that were smooth and toned. She noticed the small baby bump and the glow that Christen had that morning. She wore her dark, curly hair down and Tobin had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“Mommy!” Olivia’s little shout of happiness broke through Tobin’s trance. 

“Momma!” Oliver added as he ran to his mother. 

“Livvy! Ollie! Are you excited about school? Were you good this morning for Toby?” Christen asked as she bent down to hug her children. 

“We were good,” Oliver confirmed with a wide grin. 

“Tobin, did everything go good this morning? No tears? Last year, Olivia cried on the first day,” Christen said in a low voice. 

Tobin shook her head. “Nah, nothing like that. Kids were good. Harley good. Everything good. You look amazing by the way. So freakin’ beautiful. I can’t wait until later when I’m able to get you alone.”

Christen blushed. “Be good, Tobin. You look pretty hot yourself.”

Christen’s eyes roamed up and down Tobin’s body. She wore a pair of slightly baggy jeans with a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top underneath. Tobin rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to show off her muscled forearms. Christen noticed a few women would glance at Tobin twice to get a good look. 

Meanwhile, Tobin realized that a few of the dads, that dropped off their kids in the class, would check out Christen or hold her hand a little too long. Tobin tried not to get too jealous about it, especially since Christen wore the engagement ring.

“You should go take the kids to their class. School’s gonna start soon,” Christen said. She kissed both twins on the cheek and hugged them tight.

“Alright, some of these dads are starting to irk me anyways,” Tobin complained.

“Calm down there, tiger. We don’t need a fight to happen here,” Christen laughed as she kissed Tobin. “Have a good day today. I love you.”

“You have a great day, too. I love you so much,” Tobin placed another kiss on Christen’s lips. “Oh, how did the new car drive?”

Over the past weekend, Tobin insisted and bought Christen a new car. She reasoned that it was time for her fiancée to have a new vehicle. Tobin sold Christen on the fact that they would need more room for their newest arrival. Christen finally settled on a new SUV after she test drove a few different cars.

“It drove great. I love it already,” Christen beamed.

“I’m glad, babe. See? Letting me buy you a new car isn’t so bad,” Tobin teased.

The twins said goodbye to Christen one more time before they led Tobin to the hall where the first grade classrooms were located. Tobin glanced at the paper in her hand.

“Okay, so your teacher this year is Ms. Leroux,” Tobin glanced at the rooms and spotted the classroom.

A woman stood in front of the door and enthusiastically greeted the twins. “Hey! You two must be my twins...Oliver and Olivia Heath?”

“Yeah! That’s us!” Oliver answered.

“Well, hello twinsies! I’m Ms. Leroux and I’ll be your teacher this year. You guys ready to learn?” Ms. Leroux asked.

“Totally!!” Oliver bounced up and down. 

Olivia shyly nodded. “Yes, Ms. Leroux.”

“Awesome! We’re gonna have a great year!” the teacher turned to Tobin and held her hand out. “Hey! I’m Sydney Leroux. If you ever have any questions, I’m only a call away. Their mother is Christen Press, right? I’m new to the district this year so I’m still learning all the ropes.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s Christen. And, I’m Tobin Heath, their other parent,” Tobin shook Sydney’s hand and introduced herself. 

“It’ll be great to work with you two this year,” Sydney smiled at Tobin before she turned to the twins. “Class is gonna start soon in a few minutes, so say goodbye to Tobin.”

Tobin knelt down and hugged both twins. “Bye, kiddos. You both have a good day, listen to the teacher, and I’ll see later at home.”

“Bye, Toby. I love you,” Olivia wrapped her little arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her close. 

“Love you too, Princess,” Tobin said as she kissed her cheek.

Olivia stepped back and Oliver rushed forward into Tobin’s arms. 

“Love you, Toby. I’ll miss you,” Oliver added.

“Love you, buddy. Have a great day,” Tobin offered the little boy a fist bump, which he readily reciprocated.

Tobin stood up and watched as the twins ran into the classroom without a second thought. The bell that signaled the start of the school day rang throughout the hallway. Sydney waved goodbye to Tobin before she closed the door. Tobin heard the teacher through the door as she excitedly talked to the kids. 

Tobin stuffed her hands into her pockets as a wave of emotions coursed through her. She realized that with each passing grade that her kids would need her less and less. Tobin knew that she was late on feeling this way. Usually, parents were sad on the first day of kindergarten, but Tobin hadn’t been around. Tobin quickly wiped a few tears away and reminded herself that she would see the twins after school.

Suddenly, her phone went off with a text message. 

_ Christen: Don’t be too sad. The feeling passes after a few days. I love you and already miss you. Plus, you’ll be around when our little Peanut starts kindergarten.  _

Tobin grinned as she typed back a reply. Somehow, Christen always knew what to say to help her feel better. Tobin strolled out of the school, ready to tackle her next physical therapy appointment. 

* * *

“So, how are you feeling, Tobin? We’ve been making some good progress,” Dr. Andrew Perkins asked.

“I’m actually doing pretty good. No PTSD episodes. I’ve been opening up more to Christen lately,” Tobin said.

Tobin sat in her therapist’s office as she nervously glanced around. She noticed all of Dr. Perkins’ fancy degrees and the framed pictures of him in the Air Force. 

“Are the antidepressants helping any?” the doctor questioned. 

“Ummm…I’ve only been taking them a week, so no real difference yet.”

Dr. Perkins nodded. “It can take about two to three weeks to really notice any changes. If those don’t work, we can try another brand.”

“Yeah.”

“You say you’ve been opening up to Christen. What have you talked about?” 

“Umm…I told her about what happened in Syria. I told her about the bad dreams I had about Fahad hurting our daughter. I talked to her about some past deployments. That’s about all I can tell her,” Tobin sighed.

“Did you tell her about the other incident we talked about last week?”

Tobin shook her head. “I can’t. She’ll look at me differently if she knew.”

“But, it would help if you weren’t carrying around all that guilt, wouldn’t it?”

Tobin shrugged. 

“You should tell Christen. I really think it would help ease some of the stress you feel. You’ve told her about other things you had to do in the military and what happened in the past,” Dr. Perkins said.

“This is so different, Doc. She’ll think I’m a monster,” Tobin anxiously rubbed her hands on her jeans. 

“Think about it, Tobin. Letting it out to the right person can do wonders. How’s physical therapy going?”

“Good. My shoulder feels a lot better. I’ve been going to the gym. In fact, after these appointments, I always go to the gym for a couple of hours. Sometimes I don’t get home until the kids are in bed. Christen understands,” Tobin said.

“I heard you have a fight coming up?”

“Yup. In January. I’ll be ready,” Tobin replied in a determined voice. 

The timer went off and signaled the end of the session, much to Tobin’s relief. She slowly got better about sharing her emotions and her past experiences, but the timer always brought her some solace.

“Tell Christen what you told me last week. It might help,” Dr. Perkins stood up and shook Tobin’s hand. “Same time next week?”

“Yeah, Doc. And, I’ll think about talking to Chris,” Tobin said.

She walked out of the therapist’s office and handled the bill with the receptionist. Afterward, Tobin drove to the gym. She sent a text and told Christen that she would be working out for a couple of hours.

_ Christen: I hope therapy wasn’t too bad. Don’t be out too late. I love you. _

_ Tobin: I love you too. _

Tobin changed her clothes in the alpha locker room and jumped on a treadmill. She waved to the manager that looked after the gym whenever Cody wasn't around. As she ran mile after mile, Tobin thought about what she had to tell Christen. It was the worst thing she had ever done during a deployment. She wasn’t sure that Christen could handle it when she barely handled it herself. She knew Dr. Perkins was right. If she wanted to get better, Tobin had to tackle all her demons. 

The next few hours flew by as Tobin thought about what to tell Christen. She glanced at her watch and was surprised that the time already read nine o’clock at night. Tobin swiftly put the weights up and took a quick shower. She texted Christen and then raced home. 

Tobin found a quiet house, which didn’t surprise her since it was past the twins’ bedtime. She quickly said goodnight to the kids before she went into her bedroom, followed by Harley. Christen laid on the bed, a book open in front of her.

“Hey, you. How was your workout?” Christen asked. She watched as Harley ran to the corner of the room, where one of her dog beds was located. The pit bull messed around with the covers until she made a bed and laid down.

“Good.”

Christen treaded lightly. “How was therapy?”

Tobin sighed. “Alright, I guess. The Doc said I should tell you about something that happened on one of my deployments. He said it would be therapeutic or whatever bullshit.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Christen asked.

“I know, Chris. I just...I don’t want you to think differently about me. This is something that I carried around for so long. Only my squad and the Doc know,” Tobin admitted.

“Nothing you tell me could ever make me think differently about you. Get ready for bed. We’ll lay down and talk,” Christen patted Tobin’s spot on the bed.

“This might,” Tobin said with a heavy heart. She quickly pulled off her clothes and threw on a shirt and some sleeping pants. Christen watched Tobin’s actions carefully and wondered what weighed so heavy on her mind. 

Tobin flopped onto the bed. She reached over and caressed Christen’s small baby bump. She wondered if her touch would even be wanted after Christen found out what had happened. Tobin stared at the ceiling, unable to look at Christen. She didn’t want to see those eyes that she loved so much look at her with disgust or disbelief.

Tobin cleared her throat. “During my fourth deployment, the Marines sent me and the squad to Afghanistan since the Taliban operated heavily there. Our captain heard word that a top leader hid in a small town there. Captain sent me, Rocky, Kling, and Franch to stake out the town and report any activity. We were given access to a small building and we hid there for a couple of days. Well, turns out, the Taliban leader was there. We were going to radio for backup since the enemy outnumbered us. But, somehow they found out we were there. They fired at us.”

Christen stayed quiet and waited for Tobin to continue.

“We fired back. I shot and killed at least twenty men with my sniper rifle...probably more. That’s when I saw a woman running toward our building. She had bombs wrapped all around her torso...she was a suicide bomber. The detonator was in her hand and through my rifle scope, I could see her thumb on the trigger. I had to shoot her. I prayed that she would run away, but I had the best shot...so I shot her,” Tobin’s eyes started to water.

Christen grabbed her hand and squeezed in reassurance.

“She fell over, dead...near our building. Then, her son ran out and yelled for his mother. He ran to her dead body as all these bullets flew all over the place…”

Tobin didn’t know if she could go on. She cleared her throat again. 

“He grabbed the detonator. I didn’t want to shoot him, Christen. I really didn’t, but that bomb was close enough to level our building. I had to pick between us or him. I chose and I shot him right in the head,” Tobin revealed.

“Tobin…” Christen started before she was interrupted.

“The boy was only about four years old. I remember thinking about the twins since they were about the same age as him. About a day before that, I received an email from Dad with some pictures of Olivia and Oliver. I was messed up for a few days. I think that’s why I drank so much when I got back...to forget that moment,” Tobin tried to hold her tears back, but failed.

“Oh, Tobin. Come here,” Christen pulled Tobin close. 

Tobin rested her head on Christen’s chest and cried for the next few minutes. Christen ran her fingers through Tobin’s soft hair and whispered soothing words. Every once in a while, Christen felt the baby move around as if she wanted to comfort Tobin also. 

“I don’t think differently about you, Tobin. Thank you for opening up. I know how hard it must’ve been to talk about,” Christen whispered.

Tobin sat up slightly to look at Christen. “How can you not think differently? I...killed a small child.”

Christen caressed the alpha’s cheek. “I know, but it was a life or death situation, Tobin. And, I know that you live with so much regret. I know during war, hard decisions have to be made. I’m sorry that you were forced to do that.”

Tobin stared into Christen’s eyes and tried to find any deception. Instead, all she found was honesty and love.

“I love you so much,” Tobin leaned down and placed a sensual kiss on Christen’s lips. 

“I love you, Tobin. Nothing could ever tear us apart...not anymore,” Christen whispered. 

Tobin glanced into Christen’s eyes and felt a sense of calm come over her. Christen seemed to have the ability to make her feel like everything would be alright, even when the world fell apart. Christen leaned over, and gently pressed her lips against Tobin’s. 

The alpha never broke their passionate kiss as she hastily threw their clothes off. Christen closed her eyes and gasped when she felt Tobin slip inside her. 

“Oh, Tobin…” Christen moaned at the sensation. 

Tobin’s movements were slow and steady as she took her time. Christen passionately kissed Tobin and gently pulled her hair as every thrust brought both closer to release. The couple came together, and moaned each other's name as sweat glistened their heated skin. Afterward, Christen held Tobin close, not ready for her to pull out yet. She needed their intimate connection to last a little longer. Tobin allowed her eyes to close for a moment and fell into a peaceful sleep that lasted throughout the night. 

* * *

A few days later, Christen sat on the floor with Olivia. They were working on a thousand piece Disney puzzle together when the little girl reached over and touched her mother’s stomach. She knew that a baby sister was in there, but she still felt confused on how the baby ended up in there. Olivia tried to pay attention to her puzzle, but curiosity got the best of her.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, lovebug?”

“How did Toby put the baby in your tummy with her wand? Is Toby’s wand in her private area? Is that why we can’t ever see it?” Olivia innocently asked. 

_ Oh, boy, _ Christen thought to herself.

She knew that she and Tobin needed to have some kind of talk with their children about where babies came from. The children were old enough to know some basics, even if Tobin resisted at first. The less details, the better for everyone. After all, the twins already knew that no one was allowed to touch their private area except for a doctor, but only if one of their parents were present. The kids knew to say ‘no’ if someone tried to touch them and knew to tell their parents or a trusted adult. 

“Why don't I go find Toby and your brother? And then, we can have a talk about it?” 

Olivia nodded. “Okay!”

Christen leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter’s cheek before she stood up to look for Tobin. She found both Tobin and Oliver in the mancave with the television on. The two were watching tape on Tobin’s newest opponent, Ellen White. She heard Oliver yell out for someone to get punched. Tobin was sprawled out on the couch and Oliver sat on her stomach. Every so often, the little boy would bounce around when the action on the screen picked up. They didn’t notice that Christen was now in the room with them. 

“Yes!!! Smash her face in!!” Oliver shouted. 

“Woah! Look at all that blood. Nice!” Tobin added.

Christen shook her head. She could never understand why those two liked the violence of the bloody sport so much. It was nerve-wracking enough to watch Tobin’s fights.

“Tobin, honey, can I talk to you real quick?” Christen spoke up. 

Tobin and Oliver both glanced at her, surprised to see her.

“Oh yeah, babe,” Tobin said as she gently pushed Oliver off her and onto the couch. He giggled and waved to his mother. 

“Hi, Mommy!” Oliver smiled.

“Hey, sweetie. You having fun?” Christen asked.

“Yeah!! Toby and I had a play fight and I won!” the little boy exclaimed.

“Wow! That’s awesome, sweetheart. Be sure to not hurt Toby too much,” Christen watched as Oliver returned his attention back to the screen. 

Tobin stood in front of Christen and leaned in to give her a kiss. “Hey, I missed you.”

“We’ve only been apart for a couple of hours, but I missed you, too,” Christen gave Tobin another kiss. 

“So, what’s up? Am I in trouble? Did I forget to take the trash out? Or forget to do something around the house that I promised to do?” Tobin wondered as she tried to remember if Christen asked her to do anything. She mowed the yard yesterday so that wasn’t it. 

Usually Tobin wasn’t too concerned when she forgot her household tasks, but lately Christen’s pregnancy hormones had been all over the place. The other day, Christen cried over a puppy food commercial. Tobin tried to comfort her, but then, Christen got mad at her for being too close. Poor Tobin felt so confused, especially when only a few minutes after that, Christen dragged her upstairs for a quickie. 

Christen shook her head. “No, nothing like that. But, ummm...Olivia is curious about how the baby got in my stomach. I think it’s time for the talk.”

“What?!? No, Christen. They’re too young for that,” Tobin argued.

“School’s gonna start teaching them some stuff soon so we might as well start now. Plus, you know Olivia’s gonna keep asking until she gets an answer. You know how curious that girl is,” Christen countered. “And, we’ll only tell them the basics. Nothing graphic.”

Tobin sighed as she relented. “Fine. I guess it’s better coming from us anyways. Do we have to?”

Christen nodded. “Yes. Welcome to parenthood.”

Tobin groaned before she turned to Oliver. “Hey, Ollie.”

“Yeah, Toby?”

“Pause the fight. We’re gonna have a family talk real quick,” Tobin announced.

Oliver found the remote and paused the fight. “Am I in trouble?”

“Nah, buddy. Just a quick talk. Come on,” Tobin picked up Oliver and placed him on her shoulders. He messed up Tobin’s hair as she followed Christen into the living room where Olivia waited with Harley. 

Tobin set Oliver down on the couch and sat next to him while Christen settled next to their daughter. Olivia climbed onto her mother’s lap and rubbed her baby bump. Christen decided to start since Tobin looked uncomfortable.

“So, you guys know that no one is ever allowed to touch your private parts, right?” Christen asked.

“Yes! Only a doctor if you, Toby, Nana, or Grandpa are around. And adults aren’t supposed to ask us to keep secrets,” Oliver answered.

“That’s right. And if someone tries to touch you?” Christen questioned.

“We say no, run away, and tell you, Toby, or someone we trust,” Olivia said.

“That’s exactly what you should do, Livvy,” Christen hugged her daughter. 

“For the person’s sake, they better pray that the kids tell you or someone else. Because, I’ll kill the bastard...I don’t care who they are,” Tobin quietly threatened.

Christen reached over and placed her hand on Tobin’s arm. She knew that the thought probably brought back memories of the dreams Tobin suffered while in Syria. The dreams where their daughter got hurt by a predator. 

“Does that have to do with where the baby came from?” Olivia wondered. 

“Oh, yeah! How did Toby’s wand put the baby in there?” Oliver asked. “Is the wand the same thing as a boner?” 

Christen and Tobin glanced at Oliver in surprise. 

“What?! Where did you hear that word?” Tobin demanded.

Oliver shrugged. “The older kids at recess. They laughed about it and said someone had a boner in their pants.” 

“Damn kids,” Tobin muttered. 

The twins looked at their parents expectedly and waited for an answer. 

“Well, you know that Toby’s an alpha, right?” Christen asked.

The kids nodded. 

“That means that she has a wand in her private area. But, the wand's real name is a...penis. She and Oliver both have one. It’s private and no one touches it,” Christen started. “I only called it a wand the other day because I wasn’t ready to have this talk with you guys yet.”

“What do I have?” Olivia innocently asked.

“You have a vagina. Same rules. It’s private and no one touches it,” Christen said. 

“So where did the baby come from?” Oliver repeated.

Tobin sighed. “Well, sometimes when people love each other very much, they have sex, which basically means that a baby is put into the momma’s tummy. The penis has a seed that goes inside the momma and the seed plants itself and turns into a baby.”

“How does the seed get in there?” Olivia wondered.

“The...penis goes into the momma. Then, it lets out the seed and boom...nine months later, a baby is born,” Tobin explained in as little detail as she could. 

“So, that’s how our baby sister got in there?” Oliver asked.

“Yup, kiddo. That’s how you were made too,” Tobin said.

“What’s a boner?” Olivia questioned.

“That’s when a penis gets hard and is ready to go into the momma,” Christen answered.

Oliver thought about it for a few seconds before he turned to Tobin. “Cool deal! Can we go watch the fights again?” 

Tobin let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, Ollie. Let’s get back to people smashing each other’s faces in.” 

“You good now, sweetheart?” Christen asked her daughter.

“Yeah, Mommy. Can we go back to the puzzle?” 

Christen smiled. “Sure thing, lovebug.”

Both parents were relieved that for now, the subject was dropped...at least until the next time the twins became curious. Tobin winked at Christen as Oliver dragged her back to the mancave to finish the fight.

Later that night, Christen tossed and turned in bed as a powerful bout of morning sickness hit her. She tried her best to not wake Tobin, who slept soundly beside her. She tried to ignore the wave of nausea that filled her body. Christen hoped that the morning sickness part of the pregnancy would die down soon. She didn’t think that would happen, though. During her pregnancy with the twins, she suffered from it throughout the whole nine months. 

Christen didn’t have time for another thought as she jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. She closed the door so Tobin wouldn’t be disturbed by the noise. She tried to resist, but Christen threw up into the toilet. Another round went through her body as she threw up again. After about a minute, the door opened and she felt Tobin’s presence behind her.

“Hey, babe. Not feeling too hot?” Tobin asked. She held Christen’s hair out of the way. 

“This damn morning sickness,” Christen sighed. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I wish I could help you feel better,” Tobin rubbed Christen’s back in comforting circles.

“It’s practically your fault,” Christen joked with a smile. 

Tobin laughed. “Next time, I’ll try to pull my wand out.”

“You’re a dork,” Christen giggled despite herself. 

“I’m your dork,” Tobin said. “Maybe this should be our last kid. We’re getting too old for this.”

”You are at least,” Christen replied.

“What? We’re practically the same age!”

Christen laughed. “No, we’re not. You’re almost a year older than me. You’re pretty much robbing the cradle. We’re literally a May-December relationship. Your birthday’s in May and mine’s in December.”

“I’m like seven months older than you! Wait! So I’m the creepy old guy making moves on an innocent young girl?” Tobin asked.

“Maybe…”

“Hey, that means you’re gonna be my trophy wife. I’m good with that,” Tobin laughed.

”Like I said...you’re a dork,” Christen smiled.

Christen suddenly felt another bout of sickness and threw up some more. Tobin brought her some water and crackers. She gently massaged Christen’s shoulders and back. 

“Thank you for taking care of me and being here with me,” Christen said. 

“Well duh, babe. I’m all here for this. You went through the first pregnancy alone. But, I’m here for this one...through all the ups and downs. I’m ready to tackle anything,” Tobin replied. 

“I love you,” Christen sighed.

“I love you, too.”

Finally, the sickness seemed to be over with. Christen quickly brushed her teeth and took a short shower with Tobin’s help. Afterward, Tobin led Christen back into the room where the exhausted couple collapsed into bed. Tobin held Christen close that night as her hand gently caressed the small baby bump. 

* * *

Tobin knew that she shouldn’t do it. Christen’s hormones were all over the place that day. Even the twins stayed out of Christen’s way when they realized that she was in a bad mood. They stayed in the game room with Harley and played a video game. Both kids knew not to take it too personal. Poor Lindsey, on the other hand, seemed a bit nervous.

Lindsey came over that afternoon to help Tobin replace the broken water heater in the basement. The two alphas lugged out the old one and now, were in the process of connecting the new one. They took a quick break and went up to the kitchen to grab a beer and a snack. Dinner had been two hours ago and true to alpha nature, both were hungry again. 

Tobin closed the fridge door and handed Lindsey a beer. “So, when are you gonna finally ask Emily out? We all know that you two like each other.”

“I mean I really like her, but I don’t wanna ruin our friendship,” Lindsey said.

“You should go for it. You two are great for each other. Plus, you already spend all your time together,” Tobin replied. 

Lindsey shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Come on, let’s get back to work,” Tobin took a drink of her beer. 

Before she left the kitchen, Tobin glanced around for a quick snack. She grabbed the last of Christen’s chocolate bars. 

“Uhh...you shouldn’t do that. Chris is gonna kill you, especially with all those hormones running loose. Remember when Ali almost killed me for drinking the last soda?” Lindsey said.

“I’ll just make sure Christen doesn’t find out. And I’ll buy her some more tomorrow,” Tobin finished the rest of the chocolate in a couple of bites.

“Find out what?” Christen asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Nothing!” Tobin exclaimed. She quickly stuffed the wrapper into her pocket and hoped that Christen didn’t notice.

Christen glanced between Tobin and Lindsey. They both looked guilty about something, but she decided to let it go for now. Lindsey gulped, afraid that she was about to get blamed for something. Lindsey was a brave firefighter, but pregnant women and their hormones frightened her. She would run into a burning building over dealing with mood swings any day. 

“Come on, Linds. We’re almost done,” Tobin quickly grabbed her friend’s arm and led her back down into the basement. 

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, Chris...gotta get back to work!” Lindsey said as they left a bewildered Christen behind.

About an hour later, Lindsey and Tobin finished the work on the water heater and cleaned up all the mess. Now, the first floor had hot water again. 

“Thanks for coming to help, Linds,” Tobin thanked her friend.

“No, problem, Tobs. Happy to help. Plus, it was fun taking breaks and kicking your ass in foosball,” Lindsey laughed.

Tobin scoffed. “Whatever.”

Just then, Christen marched down the stairs, clearly upset about something. She pointed to both Lindsey and Tobin. The two alphas glanced at each other, surprised. 

“You two! Did you eat my chocolate?” Christen accused. 

Tobin gulped. “Babe, it was just a candy bar. I can buy you some more.”

“Just a candy bar?? Just a candy bar?! How dare you, Tobin Heath! Who took it?” Christen glared at the alphas. She stepped up to Tobin and forced her to back into the wall.

Now, Tobin definitely regretted eating that damn candy bar. Sure, Christen had some crazy mood swings over the past couple of months, but this one was the most intense. Tobin wasn’t afraid to admit that she was scared of a hormonal Christen. 

“It was you, wasn’t it? That’s why you seemed all nervous in the kitchen?” Christen turned to Lindsey. 

Lindsey gulped. “No, I swear it wasn’t me! I’m just nervous because you scare me and I wanna live.”

Christen stared down Lindsey and caused her to squirm. After a few seconds, she decided that Lindsey told the truth.

“So, neither of you took it?” Christen asked.

“No, we didn’t take it!” Tobin threw her hands up in surrender.

“Maybe...you misplaced it?” Lindsey suggested in a small voice.

Christen thought about it. “I’ll go look in the kitchen again.”

“That’s probably not necessary,” Tobin started to say, but stopped when Christen sent her a death glare. “I mean...proceed.”

Christen looked at the two alphas again before she marched up the basement stairs. They heard the door as it slammed closed.

“Wow! You’re in trouble,” Lindsey said.

“I know,” Tobin gulped. “Maybe she’ll forget about it.”

“Doubt it,” Lindsey laughed.

They waited for a few minutes before Lindsey decided to leave before Christen came back to interrogate them further. The two friends were at the front door when Christen appeared. She had just put the twins to bed when a thought came to mind, so she decided to investigate.

“Tobin Powell Heath. Empty your pockets,” Christen demanded.

“What?” Tobin asked, surprised.

“Empty your pockets,” Christen repeated.

“Damnit,” Tobin cursed. She slowly pulled the wrapper out of her pocket. Christen glared at her. 

“Well, that’s my cue to go! Bye, guys! Good luck, Tobs!” Lindsey quickly ran out of the door to safety.

Tobin smiled. “Hey, babe..”

“Don’t ‘hey, babe’ me,” Christen huffed. “You ate my candy bar.”

“Well, technically, it was my candy bar since I bought it from the store…” Tobin instantly stopped when she saw the amused look that Christen gave her.

Tobin decided to stop while she was ahead and started to apologize. 

“Okay, I’m really sorry. I’ll go out and buy some more,” Tobin said. 

Christen didn’t say anything. She looked at Tobin before she went upstairs. Tobin heard the bedroom door as it closed. 

“Damnit, Heath!” Tobin cursed herself.

She quickly grabbed her car keys and took a short trip to the convenience store down the street. While there, she bought Christen five candy bars and some ice cream just to be safe. Tobin arrived home and checked on the twins, who were both asleep. 

Tobin took a deep breath before she opened the door to her bedroom. She didn’t expect to find Christen on the bed, crying. Tobin wondered briefly when the crazy pregnancy hormones would settle down.

“I’m really really sorry that I ate your chocolate. I went out and bought you a lot more,” Tobin sat down next to Christen. She put her arm around Christen’s waist and pulled her close.

“I’m so sorry that I’m so hormonal and have these crazy mood swings. This pregnancy has been way worse than the last one with all the hormones and the sickness,” Christen cried. 

“Hey, it’s really okay, Chris. Sure, you scare me sometimes, but it’s really gonna be alright. I know that these hormones can be unpredictable at times, but just think, in a few months our little Peanut will be here,” Tobin comforted.

“Yeah, she will be,” Christen smiled.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed by until Christen leaned over and bit lightly on Tobin’s neck. Tobin’s body quickly responded to Christen’s teasing touches. 

“I want you. Let me make it up to you,” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear.

“I won’t argue with that,” Tobin grinned as she pushed Christen back onto the bed and got on top of her. The couple quickly tore off each other’s clothes and got busy under the covers. 

Meanwhile, Oliver couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for a little while. After a few minutes of useless turning, the little boy decided to get up to get some water. Oliver quietly climbed out of bed so he wouldn’t wake up a snoring Harley. 

Oliver walked down the hall when suddenly, he heard noise. He slowly tip-toed to the door of his parents’ bedroom. Oliver’s eyes widened when he heard his mother’s cries and some banging. He shook his head in disbelief. Oliver really thought that Tobin was better, but he knew that she was hurting his mother. 

“Oh, Tobin!” 

Oliver couldn’t believe that his mother practically begged Tobin to stop, but the cries and bangs kept on. Oliver couldn’t allow it to continue...not to his mother. He didn’t care about the consequences for himself. He needed to save his mother. 

The little boy ran to his room and rummaged in his closet until he found his baseball bat. Tobin was bigger than him, after all. He needed some kind of defense against her. Harley had woken up at that point and glanced at the boy, curious. 

“Don’t worry, Harley! I’m gonna save Mommy and my baby sister!” Oliver whispered. 

He ran out of his room and down the hall. Olivia was still fast asleep, dead to the world and had no idea that her brother was on a mission. Oliver didn’t waste a second as he burst through his parents’ bedroom door, baseball bat on hand. Lucky for Oliver, Tobin and Christen were both under the covers. He couldn’t make out what they were doing, but he knew that Tobin was on top of Christen. 

At that moment, Tobin and Christen had both reached climax so they were too occupied to notice Oliver at first. 

Oliver raised the bat and brought it down against Tobin’s back. “Stop hurting Mommy!!”

“Woah, little dude! Quit!” Tobin instantly pulled out of Christen and quickly covered them up with the blanket. 

Oliver held the baseball bat up again. “You were hurting Mommy!! I heard it!!”

“Oliver, I swear I’m fine. Toby didn’t hurt me,” Christen frantically explained.

“But I heard you cry…” Oliver said, confused.

Tobin laughed. “Those weren’t cries of pain, buddy.”

“Oliver, please wait out in the hall. We need to get dressed,” Christen gently ordered.

Oliver thought it over. “Were…were you making another baby?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Tobin replied.

“Oh….” Oliver said as a realization came over him. “I’m sorry, Toby. I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Tobin shook her head. “It’s all good, buddy. You were only trying to protect your mother.”

“What’s the rule when the door is closed?” Christen asked.

“Don’t come in unless I knock and you say I can come in. Sorry, Mommy,” Oliver glanced at the floor.

“Now, go wait for us in the hall,” Christen instructed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Oliver replied as he stepped out into the hall and closed the bedroom door.

Once the door was shut, Christen started to laugh. “I really need to learn to be quieter.”

“Yeah, you do,” Tobin grinned. “Poor kid.” 

The couple quickly dressed as they laughed over what happened. Tobin reached over and held Christen’s hand before she opened the door to find out just how scarred their son was from the funny encounter. 

* * *

“Okay, Livvy, what do you wanna do today?” Emily asked.

Tobin and Christen dropped off the little girl so Emily could watch her for a couple of hours while they took Oliver to his next therapy session. The appointment would be a parent involved one to evaluate how much progress Oliver had made over the last few weeks. 

“Hmmm…can we make a unicorn cake?” Olivia answered. She knew with Aunt Emily that she could give the most ridiculous answer and her aunt would find a way to make it work.

“Cool idea! Let me look up some recipes,” Emily pulled out her phone and searched online for some recipes. Olivia cuddled next to her on the couch as the search went on. 

Emily found a recipe that looked simple enough. “How about this one? It’s got lots of colorful layers and we can use lots of sprinkles.”

“It looks dope!” Olivia excitedly agreed. 

“Cool. We’ll make this one then. Let’s see what we need,” Emily read over the ingredients and tried to remember what she had in her pantry. “How about a road trip to the store?”

“Yes!” Olivia grinned. 

Emily scooped the little girl into her arms and made fake space rocket sounds. “Next stop for Space Commander Olivia Heath….the space rocket!!”

Olivia giggled as Emily carried her out to the car. She made sure that the little girl was secure in her booster seat and kissed her cheek. Emily jumped into the driver’s seat and drove to the store. On the way, she noticed that Olivia glanced out the window and didn’t sing along to the songs like she usually did. Emily turned the volume down.

“Hey, shortstop. You okay back there?” Emily asked. 

Olivia nodded. “Yeah. I just hope that Ollie’s okay. He gets nightmares sometimes and he comes to sleep in my bed with me. I just wanna protect him.”

“Awww...poor Ollie. I bet he’s happy to have you. How are you feeling after everything that happened, Livvy? I know a lot of people paid attention to Ollie because he saw the video.”

Olivia shrugged. “I’m okay. I'm glad that Toby is home and feeling better. I’m also glad that Toby and Mommy seem really happy again.”

“Were they not happy before?” Emily asked, a bit alarmed.

“I heard them fight once and then Toby left for a while. Mommy was really sad,” Olivia answered.

“Oh, yeah,” Emily knew that Olivia talked about Tobin’s PTSD episode. 

“Ollie and I were scared that Toby was gonna leave again. But now, Toby goes to the doctor like Ollie does. And, Toby and Mommy can’t stop kissing each other. It’s gross,” Olivia said.

Emily laughed. “Yeah, that is pretty gross.”

“Oh!! Aunt Emily, did you know that Toby’s got a penis like Ollie does? And she used it to put the baby in Mommy’s tummy?”

“What?!? Okay, kiddo...that’s enough talking now. I’m turning up the radio. Wanna listen to Taylor Swift?” Emily quickly tried to find a song to put on and change the subject.

“Yes!” Olivia clapped. 

Emily felt a wave of relief when her niece started to sing along to the pop songs. They went to the grocery store and found all the ingredients for their unicorn cake. While the two walked through the store to get to the cash registers, they ran into Lindsey. 

Lindsey wore a shirt that had her fire station emblem and a baggy pair of cargo pants. Emily had to catch herself from staring too long at her friend. Meanwhile, Lindsey tried not to get caught as she checked out Emily. Olivia ran forward and quickly wrapped her arms around Lindsey in a huge hug. 

“Oh hey, Emily and Livvy! What are you guys up to?” Lindsey asked. 

“I’m babysitting this one here for a few hours. We’re gonna make a unicorn cake,” Emily replied. 

“Nice! That sounds pretty cool actually,” Lindsey marveled. 

Olivia glanced between the two adults. She knew that they had a crush on each other. Olivia had heard Tobin and Lindsey talk about Emily the other day and how much Lindsey liked Emily. She wasn’t sure why the two would want to give each other cooties, but adults were weird like that. 

“Lindsey, can you come over and help us?” Olivia asked.

“Well, I mean...yeah, if that’s okay with Sonny,” Lindsey answered. 

“Yeah, that’s totally cool with me,” Emily said. “I mean we were gonna hang out later anyways.”

“True. Alright, let me pay for this and drop it off at the house and then, I’ll swing by your place,” Lindsey grinned.

“Great! We’ll be at the house,” Emily replied.

Lindsey waved as she went to the front to pay for her groceries. Olivia glanced up at Emily and noticed that she had a blush on her cheeks. Adults were so strange. She didn’t know why they couldn’t just say that they liked each other. 

Emily glanced down at Olivia and held out her hand for a high-five. “Let’s get going, Livvy. We gotta race Lindsey back to the house! We gotta win, right?”

“Right!” Olivia jumped up and clapped Emily’s hand.

They paid for the cake ingredients and then raced back to the house. Olivia cheered when she discovered that they had beaten Lindsey and won the made up race. Emily and Olivia were setting all the ingredients on the counter when the doorbell rang. 

“Why don’t you go answer it while I preheat the oven?” Emily suggested to the little girl.

“Got it, Aunt Emily!” 

Olivia ran to the front door and swung it open to find Lindsey on the porch, hands in her pockets. 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to ask who’s at the door? What if I was a kidnapper?” Lindsey asked.

Olivia shrugged. “Sorry, Lindsey.”

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. What you should worry about is…the tickle monster!” Lindsey instantly swooped up Olivia and started to tickle her stomach.

Olivia giggled. “Bad tickle monster!”

Emily stepped out of the kitchen. “Is there a tickle fest going on without me?”

Olivia laughed as Emily started to tickle her also. The little girl jumped out of Lindsey’s arms and ran off to escape her tickle tormentors. Emily and Lindsey both chased Olivia around the house until they heard the ding from the oven.

“Okay! Enough chasing! Time for baking!” Emily announced.

The trio followed the instructions on the recipe. Emily and Lindsey started a brief flour fight that resulted in all three getting their clothes full of flour. The simple recipe took longer than expected since the two adults would find some way to play around with the ingredients. Olivia’s favorite was when Emily wiped some frosting on Lindsey’s face and threw sprinkles on her. Finally, the cake was in the oven and they cleaned up the kitchen. 

They all plopped down on the couch as they waited for the cake to bake. Olivia rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. She glanced over and noticed that Lindsey and Emily sat close, their hands almost brushed together, their fingertips barely touched. She thought it was yucky that they wanted to hold hands like her parents always did, but adults were weird. 

“Hey, Aunt Emily...guess what?” Olivia innocently asked.

“What’s up, shortstop?” Emily wondered. 

“Lindsey likes you a lot. She wants to hold hands and kiss you,” Olivia said. 

“What?!?” Emily asked in surprise. 

Lindsey almost jumped up. “What?!?”

Olivia shrugged. “I heard you talking to Toby when you were over fixing the water thing. You said that you like Aunt Emily a lot. And, Toby told you to ask her out.”

“You little sneak. That was an adult conversation,” Lindsey said, still in a bit of shock that her not so well kept secret was out. 

“Wait...is it true? Do you really like me?” Emily asked. 

Lindsey sighed. “Of course, Em. I’ve liked you since high school, but I don’t know. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Then, I came back from the Navy and...it’s like I never left. We’ve been so close. I didn’t want to mess up anything...in case you didn’t feel the same way.”

Emily started to laugh.

“Wow, way to react to my little heartfelt speech,” Lindsey playfully complained.

“No, Linds. I’m sorry...it’s just that I’ve liked you this whole time, too. I didn’t wanna mess up our friendship so I never said anything. Even though Christen told me to go for it.”

“Wait, you like me, too?” Lindsey asked.

“Of course. You’re my best friend and a firefighter. What more could I ask for?” Emily smiled.

“You wanna go on a date later?” Lindsey suggested.

“Heck yeah!” Emily leaned over and gave her a hug. As they pulled away, she stared at Lindsey as if she wanted to kiss her. Suddenly, the timer went off, indicating that the cake was done.

Emily smiled and kissed Lindsey’s cheek. “We’ll continue this later.”

Lindsey grinned.

“Cake time!” Olivia hopped off the couch, grabbed the adults’ hands and dragged them to the kitchen. 

The three enjoyed their unicorn cake as Emily and Lindsey stole little glances at each other. Afterward, they watched a movie until the doorbell rang. Olivia bounced on Lindsey’s lap, excited to see her parents.

“Mommy! Toby!” Olivia jumped off the couch and raced Emily to the front door. 

Emily opened the door to reveal Tobin, Christen, and Oliver on the porch. 

“Toby!!” Olivia leaped into Tobin’s arms.

“My Princess! I missed you,” Tobin hugged the little girl. 

“I hope she wasn’t too much of a handful,” Christen said.

“Nah, she was great as usual,” Emily greeted the rest of the Heath family with a hug.

“Hey, guys!” Lindsey appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, Horan! Didn’t expect you to be here,” Tobin said.

“Mommy! Toby! Guess what?” Olivia exclaimed when Tobin set her down.

“What?” Christen asked.

“Lindsey and Aunt Emily are gonna go on a date later! And they like each other!” Olivia declared.

“Nice! Congrats, man!” Tobin pulled Lindsey into a friendly hug.

“Finally! It’s about time!” Christen smiled.

“Yeah…” Lindsey said with a blush.

“Yay! Now, Lindsey can put a baby in Emily’s tummy with her penis. And then, I can have another cousin since Aunt Ali has a baby in her tummy already!!!” Olivia announced. 

All the adults stared at Olivia in disbelief while her brother snickered to himself. Lindsey and Emily instantly turned red as Tobin laughed.

“Well, I take that as our cue to go,” Tobin scooped Olivia back up into her arms. 

“Yeah...” Lindsey stammered. “You know I love that kid, but damn.”

“Is that like her new favorite word?!? She’s said it twice today,” Emily said. 

“Oh, no. We gave the kids the talk about where babies come from. Livvy’s always been too curious for her own good. I’ll teach her when it’s appropriate to say and not to say,” Tobin promised. She laughed to herself as she followed Christen to the car with the twins in tow.

* * *

“Look, Mommy! Toby’s on TV with the President!” Olivia excitedly said to her mother.

“Yes, baby. She’s getting a reward from the military,” Christen explained. 

“Toby’s getting a medal because she was super brave and beat the bad guys!” Oliver bounced with excitement. The noise woke up Harley, who was sprawled out in front of the television. The dog glanced around with disinterest before she laid her head back down. 

Christen watched on the screen while Tobin shook the President’s hand, and then stood to her full height with a serious look on her face as he placed an award around her neck. Tobin received the Medal of Honor after she survived her brutal captivity and helped the military locate America’s most dangerous enemy. The capture of the ISIS leader led to a crumbled terrorist organization that struggled to maintain order within its members. As a result, the group disbanded into smaller terrorist groups, each with its own leader. It wasn’t the greatest of news, but the President took it as a win.

Christen watched on as the President made a speech and praised Tobin’s bravery. Tobin stood awkwardly in her formal Marine uniform. Christen thought that Tobin looked pretty hot in the uniform and she couldn’t wait until the alpha returned home the next morning. Tobin planned on boarding a flight that night after she mingled around with the politicians for a decent amount of time. 

“Yay!! Toby!!” Oliver clapped his hands when Tobin received her award. 

“When is Toby gonna come home?” Olivia asked.

“She’ll be back home tomorrow. We’re picking her up from the airport,” Christen said.

After the ceremony, Christen turned off the television since it was past the twins’ bedtime. The kids protested at first until she reminded them that tomorrow Tobin would be back home. The Marine had been away in Washington DC for the last few days so everyone missed her a lot.

“Remember, the faster you go to sleep, the faster we get to pick up Toby from the airport,” Christen kissed the twins goodnight. The kids opted to spend the night together in Olivia’s room with Harley. 

Christen settled into bed with a book. She felt the start of morning sickness, which she hoped would pass. She wanted to call Tobin, but figured that the Marine would be busy for a while at the party. She grabbed her phone to send Tobin a quick message.

_ Christen: Hey, I know you’re talking with all the big name politicians, but I just wanted to say that I love you and I miss you. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. _

Only a few seconds went by before she received a message. 

_ Tobin: I would rather be home with you. I love you, babe. I can’t wait to be back.  _

Christen couldn’t resist her next question since she knew that many attractive women were at the event. Tobin suited in her formal uniform would turn many heads that night, but she trusted her. It was the other women that Christen didn’t trust, especially the handsy ones. Just the other week, while in Dallas for a UFC interview, Christen had to watch on as a very friendly reporter took every opportunity to put her hand on Tobin’s biceps or arm. The reporter even asked if Tobin wanted to go out for drinks. The young woman was flabbergasted when Tobin introduced her pregnant wife to be. Christen was amused when the reporter quickly stammered out a few apologies and left in a hurry. 

_ Christen: Any women trying to dance with you tonight? _

_ Tobin: A few, but I haven’t paid them any attention. You know you’re the only one for me.  _

_ Christen: You’re so cheesy. I love you. _

_ Tobin: I love you, too. Have a good night, babe. I’ll let you know when I’m on the plane. I can’t wait to see you and the kids.  _

Christen only read her book for a couple of hours before she decided to go to bed, eager to see Tobin again. The baby seemed to sense the excitement as she moved around and kept Christen up for a while longer. 

The next morning, Christen and the twins waited for Tobin’s plane to arrive at the airport. Oliver became antsy as he asked his mother about each plane that landed. Olivia was fascinated by all the huge planes and wondered what mechanics were needed to make one fly in the air. 

Finally, Tobin’s plane arrived. Oliver jumped up and down when Christen confirmed that the correct aircraft had landed. Time seemed to go on forever as the twins waited anxiously for Tobin to walk through the terminal. After a few more minutes, Tobin strolled into the baggage area with a huge smile on her face. 

“Toby!!” The twins shouted in unison as they ran to her. 

Tobin knelt down and caught the twins as they ran into her outstretched arms. She was happy to see that both kids wore their UFC Heath hoodie. 

“Livvy!! Ollie!! I totally missed you guys so much!” Tobin wrapped her arms around the children and pulled them into a big bear hug. 

“We missed you, Toby!” Olivia exclaimed. 

“I’m so glad that you’re finally home,” Oliver rested his head against Tobin’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to be back too, buddy,” Tobin said. 

“I’m happy to see you, too,” Christen chimed in.

Tobin hopped up and kissed Christen on the lips. The twins both let out annoyed, exaggerated sighs. They were used to their parents always showing affection for each other, but it was still gross. 

“Hey,” Tobin said.

“Hey, you,” Christen whispered. She couldn’t resist as she leaned in and kissed Tobin again. “Ready to go home?”

“Totally,” Tobin grinned. She was so ready to be back home with her growing family. There was no place she would rather be. 

A couple of days later, Tobin stood in the hallway, her back against the wall. Oliver and Olivia bounced excitedly by her side, ready to run away when she started the countdown. The three were in the middle of an intense game of hide-and-seek, and the twins’ competitive nature was out in full swing. 

“Alright, kiddos,” Tobin said. “Get ready because I’m about to start counting.”

“No peeking, Toby!” Oliver said. 

Harley wagged her tail, ready to give chase after the twins when they tried to find a hiding place. 

Tobin covered her eyes in an exaggerated manner. “Ten...nine...eight…”

She listened as small footsteps ran into her office. Tobin heard the twins move around in the room and get after each other. 

“Three...two...one! Ready or not! Here I come!”

Tobin strolled into the office. She already heard little quiet giggles as she spotted both twins under the large desk. Tobin decided to keep the game going on for a little longer. She went about the room and looked in the closet and behind a potted plant. 

“Hmmm...where are my twins? Are they back here?” Tobin glanced behind the small couch. “Nope! They aren’t back there. Where ever could they be?” 

Oliver and Olivia’s giggles grew louder as they tried to keep quiet. Tobin made an exaggerated show as she looked behind the bookcase and a chair. Just then, Christen walked into the office. The twins shushed each other and hid further underneath the desk in an effort to remain unseen by their mother. Christen found Tobin on the ground, looking under the couch. 

“What in the world are you doing, Tobin? And where are the twins? It’s time for us to drop them off at my parents’ house so we can go on that double date with Lindsey and Emily,” Christen asked.

“Ummm, I have no idea where the twins are,” Tobin said loudly as Christen looked at her, confused. 

“What do you mean you don’t know where the twins are? They’re supposed to be with you. I already looked all over the house,” Christen crossed her arms. 

Tobin shrugged. “I have no idea where the kiddos are.”

She smiled when she caught the twins peeking out from behind the desk. The children tried to be quiet so their mother wouldn’t see them. 

“Tobin…” Christen started but Tobin put a finger to her lips. She pointed to the space underneath the desk. When Christen turned around, she saw the twins as they tried to stay hidden. 

Christen watched as Tobin slowly walked to the desk and crouched down. Before the twins had time to react, Tobin reached under the desk and pulled them out. She started to tickle both relentlessly. 

“I found the twins! I found Livvy and Ollie! Now, they’re gonna get attacked by the tickle monster!” Tobin laughed as the twins giggled with delight. Harley jumped in on the action and started to lick the twins’ cheeks. 

Christen smiled and watched the loves of her life as they playfully tackled one another. Both twins bounced on Tobin’s stomach and tried to tickle her in return. After a couple of minutes, Tobin hopped up and scooped both twins into her arms. 

“Mommy! Toby found us!” Olivia giggled. Both twins held their little fists out for a fist bump from their mother. 

“She really did, huh?” Christen said as she tapped their little fists with hers. She swore that the twins acted more like Tobin everyday, especially Oliver. 

“Next stop...Nana and Grandpa’s house!” Tobin announced as she carried the twins out the front door. 

* * *

Kelley paced nervously around the waiting room and glanced at her phone again to check the time. Ashlyn called her while on the way to hospital and told her that Ali’s water had broke. Kelley excitedly called everyone and now, they all waited and waited. 

“Why do you think it’s taking so long? Do babies take this long to be born? You think Ali’s okay? Maybe I should go check,” Kelley rambled on as her friends laughed. 

“Ali has Ashlyn, Chris, Emily, and Alex in there with her. I’m sure that everything is good,” Tobin reassured her friend. 

“Yeah, don’t go in there. You’ll be scarred for life,” Lindsey joked. 

“Good thing this isn’t your baby, Kell. You wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Megan teased. 

Kelley sat down in a waiting chair. “This is the first birth that we’re all around for. When Christen had the twins, we were all deployed somewhere.”

“Don’t remind me,” Tobin said. She still felt awful for being away during the twins’ birth and she apologized to Christen about it at least once a week. Tobin wasn’t sure when the guilt would leave. She talked to her therapist about it, but so far, the guilt still existed.

“At least you’ll be around for your next baby’s birth, Tobs. Well, you better be or I’ll drag you here myself if I have to,” Lindsey playfully replied. 

“Tobs, when are you and Christen going to get married? Or start planning? It seems like we’ve been waiting forever,” Megan questioned in an attempt to get Kelley’s mind off Ali.

“I’m totally gonna be the best man, right?” Kelley said.

Tobin shrugged. “We haven’t even really talked to it, but definitely after the baby is born.” 

“Or, you could do what Ali and Ashlyn did and just go to the justice of peace,” Lindsey offered. 

“Hah, nah. Christen wants a wedding and I’m gonna give her one,” Tobin laughed. “It’s the least I can do.”

Kelley stood up again and walked around the waiting room. Suddenly, they heard a woman scream from down the hall. Everyone glanced at each other nervously. 

“Oh, god! Do you think that was Ali?!?” Kelley asked. 

“I hope not. Otherwise, Ashlyn’s gonna come out here with a broken hand or something. That sounded really painful,” Megan said. 

“Well, I mean the little space is opening up to let a watermelon out...so yeah, that’s gonna hurt,” Lindsey grimaced at the thought.

“Stop talking, Horan. We all don’t want that image in our heads,” Tobin complained. 

“Hey, it’s nature! It’s what happens,” Lindsey argued.

They heard the painful scream again. This time around, it sounded more intense with added incoherent words. 

“Nature is killing that poor woman,” Kelley said with a cringe. 

“What’s gonna happen if you’re on call and you need to help with a delivery? We’ve gotten a few calls like that at the fire station,” Lindsey asked. 

“I’ll deal, but I'd rather it not happen,” Kelley admitted. 

“Yeah, they’ll need two stretchers. One for the pregnant lady and the other for O’Hara,” Megan teased while Tobin laughed. 

Kelley defeatedly flopped back into her chair. “You guys suck.”

Another hour passed before Kelley stood up and grabbed Lindsey’s arm. “We’re gonna go get some coffee because I need something to calm my nerves. We’ll be back.”

“Right,” Lindsey allowed Kelley to drag her away. “Wait...how will coffee calm your nerves?”

“I just wanna be away from here,” Kelley said as their voices disappeared down the hall. 

Megan and Tobin sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“Tobin, you doing okay? With therapy and all that? You know we’ve all been there,” Megan asked. 

Tobin nodded. “I’ve gotten better at talking to my therapist and it’s helped somewhat. I’ve talked to Christen about my feelings, also. Plus, my doc prescribed some antidepressants and that really helped. No PTSD episodes since the last one.”

“Good. If you ever need anything, you know we’re all here,” Megan said.

“I know. That’s why I love you guys,” Tobin smiled.

“You know, I always wondered why you went into the service when you could’ve had the option to back out. Your parents made enough to buy your way out,” Megan genuinely wondered. “Then, you wouldn’t have to deal with all this mess.”

“Dad asked me if I wanted to do that. All the fancy, rich politicians and their kids did that...bribed a doctor to make up some medical condition. Or, bribed a Senator to excuse them from the service. But, that didn’t seem fair. You guys were going and I wanted to leave, too. Plus, everyone in my family did their service. I don’t regret it,” Tobin explained. 

“Not after everything?” 

“Nah. Just made me stronger…” Tobin answered. “Are there things I regret having to do when deployed? Yeah, but I’m dealing with it.”

“So, everything’s good with you and Christen?”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, we’re great. As long as I keep the kitchen full of ice cream, peanut butter, and chocolate for her cravings...then Chris is happy.”

“Any crazy pregnancy hormones?” Megan asked.

“Yeah. One minute, she’ll be mad at me and the next, she won’t be able to keep her hands off me. It’s an adventure. Lindsey was scared for her life the other day,” Tobin laughed.

“Oh, man. I can’t believe I missed that. But, to be honest, I’m scared of Christen too,” Megan admitted. 

Just then, Kelley and Lindsey arrived back with some coffee and a donut for everyone. They had been at the hospital for a few hours and now, it was already nighttime. Tobin wondered how much longer until the baby made her appearance. She watched the news broadcast on television with little interest. 

“We miss anything?” Kelley asked.

“Nope,” Megan said.

Finally, after another hour, Ashlyn ran into the waiting room and pumped her fist a few times. “We got a baby alpha! She’s perfect! Momma and baby are both doing great!”

“Congrats!” Tobin jumped up and gave a tired Ashlyn a hug.

“Did Ali threaten to kill you?” Megan asked

“It was a natural birth so yeah...a few times,” Ashlyn laughed. Kelley and Lindsey jumped on her in happiness and excitement. 

“Wait? That wasn’t her screaming earlier?” Kelley asked with concern.

“Nah. We all heard that, too. I feel bad for that woman’s husband,” Ashlyn shrugged. “But, come on! Come meet the newest member of the pack!”

“Yes! I can’t wait to meet her!” Lindsey exclaimed. 

“Well, come on!” Ashlyn motioned for her friends to follow her to Ali’s room.

They quietly followed Ashlyn through the hallways. On the way, nurses smiled and nodded in greeting. Kelley became a little nervous when she heard a yell in the distance. Ashlyn led them to the postpartum area, away from the birthing hall, much to Kelley’s relief. They entered a quiet hospital room, where Ali sat up slightly in the bed. In her arms, she cradled the baby, who was wrapped up in a light green blanket. 

“Oh my god, you guys! She’s adorable!” Lindsey quietly said.

“Did they do the blood test again to make sure that she’s an alpha?” Tobin asked.

“Yup. She’s all alpha,” Ashlyn proudly said. 

“Congrats! You guys are gonna be awesome parents,” Megan added. 

“You should’ve heard her. She was definitely a crier,” Emily said with a huge smile. “I’m an aunt again!” 

“Yeah, when the baby came out, Emily practically jumped up and down and did a whole touchdown celebration,” Alex grinned. 

“It was the perfect time for a celebration!” Emily defended. 

“So, what’s the little bugger’s name?” Kelley asked.

Ashlyn smiled. “Ashton Michelle Harris or little AJ, since she’ll practically be a junior. Born October 24th.”

“Nice! We got a Halloween baby now,” Megan glanced down at the baby and made little noises to her.

“How much did she weigh?” Lindsey wondered.

“Eight pounds and five ounces, and I definitely felt it,” Ali spoke up. 

“How are you feeling, Ali? Do you need anything?” Tobin asked as she walked to Ali’s side. Christen sat in the chair next to Ali’s bed. Tobin leaned down and placed a kiss on Christen’s head. 

“I’m okay, Tobin. Just really tired,” Ali sleepily answered.

“I bet. Babe, how are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything?” Tobin asked Christen. 

Christen smiled. She loved how attentive Tobin was to her and their baby. “Nah, I’m alright for now.”

“Okay. If you need anything let me know. You too, Ali,” Tobin said.

“You wanna hold the baby?” Ali asked.

“Yes, please,” Tobin accepted as Ali gently handed over the baby. Tobin carefully held the baby in her arms and rocked her slightly. 

Tobin smiled down at the baby that stared up at her, mesmerized. “So AJ, apparently, you’re gonna be my future daughter-in-law. I’m gonna set some ground rules now. If I ever catch you in my little girl’s room, I’ll beat up Ashlyn. I don’t need to be a grandparent too young.”

Baby AJ let out a yawn and everyone laughed. 

“I think she agrees to my terms,” Tobin joked as she sat down in an empty chair next to Christen. 

“Why am I the one gonna get beat up?” Ashlyn complained.

“Because I’ll probably like your kid. I mean I already love her,” Tobin answered.

“That’s how we all felt when we held the twins for the first time,” Alex said. 

Christen watched as Tobin doted on the baby and held her. She smiled at the sight and couldn’t wait until Tobin had the opportunity to hold their baby for the first time in her arms. Christen touched her stomach as their little Peanut moved around. She tried to hold back her own tears, and silently cursed how much the pregnancy hormones messed with her emotions. Tobin noticed that Christen seemed emotional. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tobin asked. Everyone listened to Ashlyn talk about the whole birthing process, so no one paid much attention to the couple, except Ali. Kelley looked a bit faint as Ashlyn went into detail. 

Christen nodded. “I just can’t wait until you get to hold our baby girl.” 

Tobin grinned and leaned over to kiss Christen’s cheek. “I can’t wait, either. It’s gonna be one of the best days of my life. I can’t wait to meet my baby girl and hold her. Let her know that I’ll be always around to protect her.”

“I love you,” Christen smiled.

“I love you, too,” Tobin replied. Baby AJ cooed in response and lifted her tiny arms.

“AJ loves us, too,” Christen giggled. She leaned over and gently touched the baby’s light brown hair. 

Ali sighed happily. “God, you two...you’re gonna make me cry. The love you two have for one another…it’s amazing. I’m so happy you two are back together.”

Alex overheard the conversation and admitted. “I’m glad, too.” 

“Wow, Alex. It only took nearly a year and me dying for you to admit that,” Tobin joked.

Alex shrugged. “I had to make sure you were for real. Now, it’s my turn to hold little AJ.”

Tobin cautiously handed the baby over. Alex slowly paced around the room while she swayed the baby in her arms. Tobin put her hand on Christen’s baby bump. 

“Soon you’ll be able to feel her. She’s moving around right now so she probably knows you’re around,” Christen smiled. 

“I can’t wait to feel our little Peanut kick,” Tobin grinned. 

Suddenly, little AJ started to cry, her little wail filled the room. 

“Oh, I think someone’s hungry,” Emily announced. 

Alex gently placed the baby into a tired Ali’s arms. The friend group stayed with the new parents for a couple of more hours as they all welcomed the newest member of their makeshift family. Tobin couldn’t wait until she and Christen were the ones with the newest baby. 

_ Only a few more months,  _ Tobin happily thought. Only a few more months until she finally met her baby girl. 

* * *

“Alright Tobin, you have to close your eyes. The kids really wanna surprise you with their Halloween costumes,” Christen gently ordered. 

That year, Tobin offered to take the twins out trick-or-treating while Christen stayed home and passed out candy. Christen tended to tire out easily because of the pregnancy, and just the thought of chasing around two rambunctious children throughout the neighborhood drained her. Of course, Tobin didn’t mind. In fact, she looked forward to the time spent with the kids. 

“The anticipation is killing me. Why wouldn’t the twins tell me what they’re gonna be? I’ve been trying to guess all week,” Tobin complained. 

“The twins always like to surprise someone with their costumes. Last year, they wouldn’t tell Emily what they dressed as until we showed up at her house,” Christen shrugged. 

“What were they last year?”

“Oliver was Batman and Olivia was an astronaut alien,” Christen said.

“Nice. You’ll have to show me pictures.” 

“Don’t worry. We only scratched the surface on the picture showing. I took lots and lots of pics of our kids,” Christen smiled.

“I’m glad. It helps me catch up on what I missed out on,” Tobin sighed. 

Christen pressed her lips to Tobin’s. “Don’t be mopey. Besides, if you’re good tonight, I might have a surprise for you later.”

Tobin raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “What kinda surprise?”

“Maybe I bought some new lacy red panties to wear and surprise you with later,” Christen whispered in Tobin’s ear before she playfully bit down.

“Jesus, Christen. I’m gonna be thinking about that all night,” Tobin whined. 

“Good,” Christen said with a wink.

“You’re evil. You know that?” 

“Be good before I enforce the no touching rule later,” Christen lightly threatened.

Tobin smirked. “That wouldn’t last too long...you’ll be begging for me later.” 

Christen kissed Tobin. She bit down on the alpha’s lower lip and tugged lightly. “We’ll see.”

Before Tobin could respond, the couple heard the sound of footsteps and fast paws as the twins and Harley ran down the stairs. 

“Close your eyes, Toby!” Olivia shouted.

Tobin covered her eyes with her hand. “All covered up! Hurry up, kiddos! I wanna see what you guys are dressed as.”

“Hold on!” Oliver said as he jumped down the last stair. 

The black cowboy hat that he wore almost fell off as he quickly secured it back on his head. Oliver decided to dress up as a cowboy that year, complete with a cute vest, cowboy boots, fake mustache, and a red bandana. Secured around his pants was a belt with a big buckle that had a cow skull on it. On Oliver’s belt hung a couple of holsters that held two fake guns. He pulled up his bandana so that only his eyes were visible. 

Olivia dressed up as a pirate captain. She had on a black pirate hat that had a skull on it and an eye patch. On her shoulder perched a fake parrot and she wore a large fake earring on one ear. The long, black pirate jacket she wore hid the fake sword and pistol that hung at her waist. Olivia held a pirate telescope that she used to search around the living room. 

“Can I look now?” Tobin asked.

“Yes!! Arrrr!! You scallywag!!” Olivia pulled out her pirate sword. 

“Get ready to duel and find out who’s the best in the West!” Oliver playfully said. 

Tobin uncovered her eyes and took in the twins’ costumes “Wow!! I’ve got a cowboy and a pirate!! You guys look so dope!”

“I challenge you to a duel!” Oliver whipped out both of his fake pistols and pointed them at Tobin.

“You want a duel, huh? Alright then, son. Come here,” Tobin instructed. Oliver excitedly ran to her and she turned him around so that they were back to back. “Alright, kiddo. I’m gonna count to ten. Each time I count, take a step. When I say ‘aim’, show me what you’ve got and we’ll see who’s the fastest gun slinger in the West. Ready?”

Oliver enthusiastically nodded. “Yup! Get ready to lose!”

”Those are some fightin’ words, son!” Tobin said in a fake southern accent. 

Christen, Harley, and Olivia watched, amused by the “duel” that was about to take place.

“Go, Ollie!” Olivia encouraged.

“One...” Tobin and Oliver took a step away from each other. She slowly counted to ten and furthered the distance between the two. 

“Aim!” Tobin said as she quickly turned around and made a finger gun toward Oliver.

Oliver pulled out his two pistols and aimed at Tobin. “Bang! Bang!” 

Tobin made a big show as she pretended to be hit by fake bullets. She put her hand over her heart and sank to her knees. “Owww!! You got me! The Great Oliver Heath is the best in the West!”

She then flopped to the ground and closed her eyes. Harley instantly ran to her and started to lick her face. The twins laughed as Tobin sat up and pushed the pit bull away. 

“Silly, Toby!” Olivia exclaimed. She jumped on Tobin’s lap and hugged her.

“Okay, you guys head out before it gets too late,” Christen handed the twins their trick-or-treat bags.

“Bye, Mommy! Love you!” Both twins shouted as they ran to the front door to wait for Tobin.

Tobin jumped to her feet. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if anyone decides to give you trouble.”

“It’s kinda sexy when you’re all protective,” Christen pressed her lips to Tobin’s. 

“Wait til you see what I’ve got planned for you later,” Tobin teased and kissed Christen again. 

Oliver impatiently yelled from the front door. “Hurry up, Toby!!! Quit kissing Mommy!”

Christen laughed and pushed Tobin toward the door. “Go on before our kids combust from waiting.”

“I love you,” Tobin said. She reached down and placed her hand on Christen’s small baby bump. “And, of course, I love little Peanut.”

“We love you too,” Christen smiled. The baby moved around as if she agreed. 

“We’ll be back soon,” Tobin grinned as she opened the front door and the twins ran into the front yard. 

Christen waved goodbye to Tobin and the twins as they disappeared down the sidewalk. Harley stayed by her side for the next few hours as she watched television and passed out candy. Every time the doorbell rang, Harley would investigate and made sure that no one even so much as looked at her owner wrong. When men stared at Christen too long, Harley instantly growled at them and they quickly stumbled away with their children. 

Meanwhile, Tobin held each twins’ hand as they walked through the neighborhood and stopped at almost every house on the street. The twins became excited whenever they ran into their friends from school. A few times, Tobin had to remind the kids to wait for her as they continued to run ahead. Tobin smiled each time the twins went up to a door, knocked, and thanked the homeowner for the candy. The trio stopped briefly at the Press house and Stacy took lots of pictures of Tobin and twins. She promptly sent the photos to Christen. 

Finally, after about three hours, the twins’ Halloween bags were full of candy. They didn’t argue when Tobin announced that it was time to go back home. In fact, both kids were tired from all the excitement and running around. By the time, Tobin led the exhausted children home, they were ready for a bath and bed. 

After the twins were put to bed, it didn’t take long before sleep overtook them. Harley hopped onto Olivia’s bed and curled into a little ball. 

Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear. “Come to bed in about five minutes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin smiled. She watched as Christen disappeared into their bedroom. 

Tobin quickly went downstairs and made certain that all the doors were locked. She waited a few more minutes before she happily hopped the steps and headed into the master bedroom after checking on the twins, who were still sound asleep. 

Tobin opened the door to the bedroom and almost forgot to breathe when she caught sight of Christen. By the bed, Christen stood and wore one of Tobin’s plaid shirts, unbuttoned, and showed that there was nothing underneath, except for a pair of red lacy panties. Tobin’s cock hardened at the sexy sight in front of her. Her eyes drank in Christen’s incredible pregnant body and she wanted nothing more than to ravish the beautiful woman in front of her.

"You like what you see?" Christen grinned. Her hand wandered down her own body as she teased Tobin. 

"Fuck, yeah," Tobin said in a lustful voice as her cock strained painfully against the fabric of her jeans. 

"I want you to fuck me," Christen bit her lip as she stepped closer to Tobin .

Tobin lost control of her desire as she grabbed Christen and pushed her up against the door. Christen yelped in surprise as the front of her body pressed hard against the door. Tobin’s strong presence pushed against Christen’s back and rocked roughly into her.

Tobin’s breath skimmed the back of Christen’s neck and sent shivers down her spine. Christen aware that very little separated her from Tobin’s hard cock, which pressed firmly against her ass. Christen’s hips and breasts were pressed against the cold door; Tobin’s hands explored the rest of her body.

"I want you, don't tease me," Christen begged. 

"It’s so fun to tease you, though," Tobin said. She reached around and slid her hand between Christen’s legs.

"Oh, fuck," Christen quietly moaned. 

Tobin slipped off the plaid shirt and tore the red lacy panties from Christen’s body. She tossed the clothes across the room. A second later, Christen heard Tobin’s belt unbuckle and then felt the head of Tobin’s cock as it slid up and down her wet pussy.

"Is this what you want?" Tobin asked. She teasingly allowed only the tip to slip in. 

"Yes," Christen whimpered. She became more turned on with every second that passed.

Christen cried out as Tobin’s cock pushed up and into her pussy, her body driven hard into the door.

"Oh, god!" Christen moaned as Tobin slid deep into her and filled her up with one powerful thrust.

With one quick movement, Tobin swung the couple around. She placed her hand on Christen’s back and forcefully bent her over. Tobin gripped Christen’s hips and held her in place as she slammed into her with long, strong strokes. After a few minutes, Tobin grabbed a handful of Christen’s hair, and pulled out. Christen whimpered at the sudden loss until Tobin forced her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Christen moaned as she wrapped her legs around the alpha’s waist. Tobin instantly thrust back inside and slammed into Christen’s pussy over and over again. 

"Oh fuck..." Christen couldn’t think of any comprehendible thoughts as Tobin thrust into her repeatedly. 

Christen’s back gently hit the wall to Tobin's rhythm, but she barely noticed. Tobin watched Christen’s breasts bounce with her thrusts, then leaned in to take a hard nipple into her mouth. Tobin softly bit down which caused Christen to cry out and grind against her.

"Oh, Tobin,” Christen whimpered. 

Tobin turned Christen’s head to the side and ran fervent kisses up her neck. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Tobin bit Christen’s ear, which caused her to moan out in pleasure.

Tobin pulled half her cock out and took a few paces back with Christen in her arms. She sat down on the bed, and slammed Christen down onto her cock. Christen cried out at the sudden intrusion as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, and kissed her passionately. Tobin squeezed Christen’s breasts, and roughly sucked her sensitive nipples. Tobin brought her hand to Christen’s mouth, and slid her finger between parted lips. Sucking it into her mouth without hesitation, Christen rolled her tongue over Tobin’s finger with as much enthusiasm as if it were Tobin’s cock in her mouth. Christen moaned as her hips moved against Tobin. 

"That's it," Tobin whispered. "Ride my cock."

Tobin hitched her hips up to impale Christen deeper. Christen cried out as Tobin’s cock reached as far as it could go. With both hands, Tobin gripped Christen’s hips hard, and rammed her pussy down repeatedly onto her dick, which caused the whole bed to shake. Tobin suddenly stood with Christen in her arms, still deep inside of her. She forced the younger woman back against the door again. Christen threw her arms around Tobin’s neck and rode out the pleasurable pain as she was vigorously fucked.

“Owww…” Christen whimpered as the roughness overtook her. Tobin immediately stopped her actions.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tobin asked, concerned. 

"No, don't stop. Good kind of pain,” Christen whispered. 

"You sure?" Tobin asked again. 

"Please don't stop,” Christen begged. 

Tobin continued to fuck Christen hard, and made her hit the door with each forceful thrust. 

"Oh...Tobin !" Christen moaned with each stroke that invaded her body.

Tobin had Christen pinned between her and the door so tightly that there was no room for Christen to move. She was at Tobin’s mercy, on the edge of a huge orgasm. 

"Oh, fuck," Christen cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Tobin smothered Christen’s mouth with hers. She shoved her tongue into Christen and muffled her moans. Christen felt her orgasm wind up inside as it grew stronger until it burst and spread in convulsed ripples throughout her body. Christen trembled and cried out as Tobin continued to thrust and drove the last of her orgasm through her. Christen felt Tobin’s body tense and knew that she was close to the edge.

"Come in me..." Christen pleaded.

Hearing Christen’s pleas was too much for Tobin as she came deep inside of Christen and filled her up. Christen moaned as her pussy milked every drop from Tobin's cock. Tobin’s cum slowly spilled out of Christen, and coated her swollen lips. Tobin’s head fell on Christen’s shoulder as she rested against her for a moment. Finally, Tobin set Christen down for a second and kicked her jeans off fully and discarded her shirt. 

Tobin scooped Christen up and gently laid her on the bed. Tobin placed soft kisses all over Christen’s body, her breath was still shaky from the intense orgasm.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Tobin asked with concern. She knew that she had gotten a little carried away with Christen’s body.

Christen shook her head. "No, I mean I am pretty sore, but a good sore. I think that’s the last time we can screw against the wall until the baby is born. It was getting a little uncomfortable.”

“Next time, I’ll stick to the bed,” Tobin promised as her hand wandered to Christen’s small baby bump. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Christen smiled when she saw that special spark in Tobin's eye only meant for her.

Christen fell asleep quickly that night as dreams about their growing family filled her head. 

* * *

Tobin pulled out her pocket knife and opened the cardboard box that contained the baby’s crib. She took out all the pieces and found the instructions. She was usually pretty good at assembling items together, so Tobin didn’t expect this to be any different. She glanced around the nursery that was almost complete. The only thing missing was the crib because Tobin had to wait for it to be delivered. 

Over the past weekend, Lindsey, Megan, Kelley, and even Ashlyn had helped Tobin work on the nursery. While the room was completed, Christen went to the Harris house to help Ali with baby AJ and the twins stayed with their grandparents. 

Tobin and her friends painted the walls of the room a light pink color. On one side of the room, Tobin painted a picture of a pink baby elephant with its momma. The theme that Christen picked was baby elephants, which Tobin thought was cute enough. Kelley and Megan carried up a heavy rocking chair into the nursery. Lindsey hung up cute pictures of cartoon baby animals and found a cute rug that had a pink elephant. Ashlyn assembled the changing table and set up everything. Tobin moved a dresser from storage into the nursery with Kelley’s help. After they were done, the room was baby ready, the only thing missing was the white and pink crib. 

Christen loved the nursery and couldn’t thank Tobin or their friends enough. Stacy had dropped off a cute baby elephant mobile for the crib and lots of blankets and clothes that matched the theme.

Now, Tobin turned on some music and glanced over the crib instructions. She started to get to work when Christen and Harley stepped into the nursery. The twins were at a sleepover with friends so the couple had the house to themselves for the night. 

“Need any help?” Christen asked as she sat down in the rocking chair.

Tobin shook her head. “Nah, this shouldn’t be too hard. Just sit back and relax, babe.”

“I must admit, you look pretty hot putting the crib together.”

Tobin laughed. “Don’t get too excited, babe. I’m still kinda tired from earlier.”

Earlier that day, about a second after Oliver and Olivia’s friends’ parents picked them up for the sleepover, Christen grabbed Tobin’s arm and led her to the bedroom. The couple spent most of the afternoon in bed, wrapped up in each other as they made love over and over again. Afterwards, they took a much needed nap while Tobin waited on the crib to be delivered.

“Don’t worry. I’m too tired for that too,” Christen said.

“Any morning sickness?” Tobin asked, concerned.

Christen shook her head. “Not yet, at least.”

She rested her hand on her stomach. Over the last couple of weeks, Christen’s baby bump had grown some more, much to her relief. Before, she was worried that her bump was too small compared to photos of other women she saw on social media that were in about the same week as her. After a quick doctor appointment, where she found that everything looked to be good, Christen relaxed some. She was also thankful that the morning sickness had slowed down some. 

Christen realized that Tobin stared at her as if spellbound. 

“What?”

“You’re just so gorgeous and you’ve got that glow. You’re beautiful,” Tobin said.

Christen blushed. “You’re only saying that because you have to.”

“Nope. It’s the truth. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world,” Tobin smiled.

“Right. I saw the women you used to hang out with in your Bellator days. They were practically models and here I am...a pregnant mess,” Christen sighed. 

She tried not to get too down on herself since Tobin told her all the time that she was beautiful. But there was only so much baby weight gain, morning sickness, and crazy hormones that Christen could handle before she became self conscious about her appearance. Especially when other women would check out Tobin or commented on her social media whenever she posted workout pictures. Sometimes, Christen had to laugh at how thirsty some of Tobin’s fans were...not that she blamed them. 

“You’re not a mess, babe. I think you’re so gorgeous and you’re carrying my child. Every time I see you smile, I can face the world. I can do anything with you by my side,” Tobin honestly said.

“I really love your romantic side,” Christen grinned.

“Only for you,” Tobin stood up and leaned down to capture Christen’s lips into her own. “You’ll enjoy this. I’ll put on my love song playlist and I’ll sing to you.”

Christen laughed. “Please do. The baby would love that, too.”

“Some cheesy love songs coming up,” Tobin changed the music and started to sing along to ballad after ballad as she continued to work on the crib.

Christen sat back and enjoyed the impromptu show. She especially enjoyed when Tobin would really get into the song and headbang or exaggerate the way she sang. A few times, Tobin pulled out an air guitar during a classic rock song. Christen loved to see Tobin so carefree and happy. She really felt like everything would be alright now as she sang along and rubbed her stomach. 

After the eighth love song, Christen suddenly sat up in the rocking chair as she felt the baby kick against the hand on her stomach. Tobin quickly paused the music as she became alarmed.

“Is everything okay?” Tobin jumped up and ran to Christen’s side. 

“I’m fine! I’m fine, Tobin. But, the baby really kicked and I could feel it with my hand. I think you’ll be able to feel her kick now!” Christen excitedly said as Tobin breathed a sigh of relief.

“You think I can feel it now?!?” Tobin eagerly placed her hand on the baby bump and waited. A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened. “Come on, baby girl! Kick for Toby!”

A few more seconds passed and then suddenly, Tobin felt a kick against her hand. The baby gave her a few healthy kicks. 

“Holy shit! The baby kicked! I felt her kick! This is so amazing! You’re so amazing!” Tobin couldn’t hold in her excitement as she pulled Christen in for a sloppy kiss. 

Tobin moved closer to the bump. “I love you so much, Peanut. You make me so happy.”

The baby responded with a few more kicks.

“Pretty sure she knows your voice by now,” Christen beamed.

“And, I love you, Christen. You mean everything to me,” Tobin kissed her again. 

“I love you, Tobin. The crib looks great by the way.”

Tobin finished the crib and now, only needed to add the finishing touches like the mattress, baby mobile, and the blankets. The nursery was completed and ready for the arrival of their baby girl. 

“I’m glad you like it. Only the best for you and our children,” Tobin smiled as she grabbed her phone. “I gotta brag to Kelley that I felt the baby kick. She wanted to be the first to feel it.”

Tobin called her best friend as Christen watched her excitedly pace around the room. The baby kicked a few more times as if she knew what was going on. 

“Baby girl, we’re all excited to meet you in a few months,” Christen said. The baby kicked in response to her mother’s voice. 

_ Just a few more months, _ Christen excitedly thought as she glanced around the completed nursery. 

* * *

“Well, the baby is growing at a good rate and everything looks healthy. She’s on the small side for twenty-six weeks, but nothing alarming,” Dr. Ellis said as she looked over the screen. 

“How big is the baby now? What fruit or veggie are we this week?” Tobin asked. She stood next to Christen and held her hand. 

“She’s about the size of a small zucchini,” Crystal answered. Over the past few appointments, she had been in the room with her friends and was always excited to see the baby’s development. 

“How are you feeling, Christen? Everything looks good for you. Good blood pressure. You’ve gained a healthy sixteen pounds. No gestational diabetes. Any stress or pain?” Dr. Ellis asked.

“I’ve got some back pain, but usually Tobin gives me a massage and that helps. But, stress...just the usual worries. Everything is going good with us now. I just feel as big as a house to be honest,” Christen said.

“I always tell Christen that she’s beautiful and she’s got that glow. And that’s she’s so sexy, but she doesn’t believe me,” Tobin explained. 

“Well, your body will change rapidly over the next few weeks. I’m sure you remember from the first pregnancy,” Dr. Ellis said.

“Oh yeah, so far, this pregnancy has been a bit more difficult than the twins,” Christen replied. 

“Awww...little Peanut is touching her face,” Tobin pointed out. 

Everyone watched the screen as the baby reached up and touched her face for a few seconds. The baby then briefly stuck her tongue out.

“She knew I was watching her, right Peanut?” Tobin asked as she moved closer to Christen’s belly. 

The baby responded with a few healthy kicks. 

Christen smiled proudly. “She always kicks and moves around when she hears Tobin’s voice.”

Crystal laughed. “You guys have a soccer player on your hands.”

“Future World Cup winner, right there,” Tobin grinned. “Now, we have a future UFC fighter, a future astronaut, and now, a future soccer player.” 

Dr. Ellis smiled. “The baby will probably move around a lot more. She might keep you up at night, so be sure to get as much rest as you can. Any headaches or migraines?”

“I get bad headaches every few days. Usually when it happens, I go lay down and leave Tobin with the kids,” Christen answered. 

“You can safely take some Tylenol if the headaches become too much. How’s your sex life? Anything you’re concerned about? Any pain?” Dr. Ellis questioned. 

“Christen can’t keep her hands off me,” Tobin bragged. 

“So I’m assuming everything is good on that front?” Dr. Ellis asked. 

“It’s good. No pain or anything,” Christen confirmed. 

“You’ll probably start to experience Braxton Hicks contractions soon. You probably had some during your first pregnancy, right?” Dr. Ellis questioned. 

“Yes,” Christen answered.

“As long as they aren’t painful or continuous then it should be nothing too serious. Just be sure to be intuned with your body and if you think it’s serious, then go to the ER, but at the same time, don’t stress, understand?” Dr. Ellis explained.

Christen nodded. 

“Good. Well, everything looks great, you two. The next appointment is in a couple of weeks and we’ll start talking about your birthing plan,” Dr. Ellis said as she stood up. “I’ll print you out a picture for you to take home.”

“I know I always regret asking this, but any names yet?” Crystal asked.

“To be honest, we haven’t really thought about any. I mean a few, but nothing serious yet,” Christen answered as she cleaned up the gel from her stomach. 

“What Chris means is that I tell her a name and she shoots it down,” Tobin laughed.

“Like what?” Crystal pondered. 

“Like Dallas,” Tobin replied. 

“Dallas?! No wonder. That’s horrible, Tobin,” Crystal said.

“There were a couple that Tobin mentioned that weren’t too bad - Scarlett, Reagan, and Tegan. I kinda liked those,” Christen said.

“Those are pretty. Definitely way better than Dallas,” Crystal laughed.

“Don’t hate on my Dallas,” Tobin complained in mock annoyance.

Dr. Ellis handed Tobin a photo of the newest ultrasound. “Here’s a recent picture of your baby girl. And, I agree with Christen and Crystal...don’t name the baby Dallas.”

“No one ever lets me have any fun,” Tobin said as she glanced at the photo. “I’m gonna put this photo in my gym locker so I have extra motivation for the next fight.”

“When’s your next fight?” Crystal asked.

“In January. I’m ready for it. Can’t wait to get back into the octagon...it’s been way too long,” Tobin said.

“Well, good luck to you. I’ve seen your other fights. I know you’ll win,” Dr. Ellis grinned.

“Thanks, Doc,” Tobin smiled as she helped Christen put her coat back on. 

Tobin and Christen left the exam room after they said goodbye to Dr. Ellis and hugged Crystal. The ecstatic couple walked out of the building hand in hand and on cloud nine. Not even the grey clouds or the cold November rain could dampen their soaring spirits. 

* * *

After the appointment, Tobin and Christen drove home, both beyond happy. Tobin reached over and grabbed Christen’s hand. The grey sky started to pour down rain so Tobin slowed down a bit since she had precious cargo on board. The window wipers sped up, but Tobin still had a hard time making out the road ahead. The rain continued to fall heavily as the streets became slick. 

“We still need to come up with a name,” Christen reminded Tobin. She turned up the heater in the car, the rain somehow made the temperature seem colder. 

“I know. At least we still have a few weeks to figure it out. It should be a name where we can pick out a cute nickname, like the twins,” Tobin said.

“Like Madeline? Nickname Maddie?” Christen asked.

“Yeah, that’s actually pretty cute,” Tobin grinned. “We could always name her after me. Then, she could be little TJ.”

Christen thought about it. “I won’t lie. That would be pretty damn cute.”

Tobin stopped at a redlight and waited for it to change. She felt an unsettled feeling in her stomach, but she tried to ignore it. It was probably nothing. The car idled as the seconds ticked by. The somber lyrics from “Landslide” started to sound from the radio. Christen sang along as she held Tobin’s hand. 

The stoplight finally turned green. Tobin hesitated for a second and glanced both ways. Something told her not to drive forward so she kept her foot on the brake.

“Honey, is something wrong?” Christen asked, confused.

_ Honk! Honk! _

The car behind them blasted the horn. Tobin shook her head.

“Sorry, babe. I was in my own little world there for a minute,” Tobin said. She hesitated for a second longer before she finally released the brake and gently stepped on the gas pedal. 

“Are you getting sick?” Christen reached over and placed her hand on Tobin’s forehead. 

“Nah. I’m fine-“

Tobin started to speak when suddenly, the car was violently sideswiped by a truck that tried to turn on a redlight. Tobin felt the hard jolt of the impact as screeched tires and busted glass filled her senses. She vaguely heard Christen scream as the truck hit the passenger side. Tobin didn’t have time to react as her body jerked forward and her forehead hit the steering wheel. Tobin tried to reach for Christen as she blacked out from the force. 

When Tobin woke up, the rain continued to pour. She felt something warm seep into her eye and she wiped it away. Tobin glanced at her hand, not surprised to find blood. People stood all around and she heard the distant sirens of police cars and ambulances. Tobin glanced over and saw Christen on the ground, a few feet away from her, unconscious. A man knelt over her, his jacket pressed against her side that quickly filled with blood. Tobin felt sick when she saw a piece of metal embedded into Christen’s side. She worried about the baby and wondered if their little girl was okay. 

“Christen!” Tobin quickly jumped up. She didn’t care about her injuries as people told her to get back down.

Tobin shrugged a concerned woman’s hand off her shoulder and she dropped to Christen’s side. “No, I don’t care about myself. This is my fiancée...she’s pregnant.”

Before anyone could say another word, a man stumbled into Tobin. He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her up to stand, and shook her. Tobin smelled the booze that reeked off his body and his breath. She instantly felt uncontrollable rage. The man stood tall and skinny, dressed in dirty clothes, and a hat that kept falling over his eyes. 

The man faltered. “Hey, man!! I’m sooo sorry. I just...the damn car came outta nowhere! Whatcha gonna do, right? I’m Cletus.”

Cletus tried to stay upright, but he tripped over and fell into Tobin. His words slurred together and half of what he said didn’t make sense. Tobin balled up her fists and tried to contain her anger. She glanced over at Christen. Several good samaritans tried to stop the bleeding and made sure that Christen was still able to breathe. 

“Be careful! She’s pregnant!” one woman cautioned.

It seemed like hours had passed, but Tobin knew that only a minute or two had transpired. The sirens grew closer.

Cletus slapped her back, his inebriated words all mashed together. “Gee...I’m so sorry. I hope your wife…makes it.”

The rage that Tobin tried to control became unleashed. She couldn’t believe that Christen laid on the ground, gravely hurt. Her fiancée and baby were in danger over this man’s stupid decision to drive while intoxicated. Tobin looked the man over. Cletus only had a few scratches on his body. The sirens were down the street now. 

Tobin threw Cletus onto the ground. He didn’t have time to react before the first punch landed on his face and broke his nose. Tobin stood over the man, grabbed his shirt, and started an onslaught of hard hits. Blood spilled onto Cletus’s shirt as he tried to block the strikes.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Cletus shouted through mouthfuls of blood. Tobin kept on, even as her hand started to hurt. She felt sure that she broke or sprained it somehow, but Tobin didn’t care. All she thought about was Christen on the cold ground. The rain continued to stream down.

The ambulance and police cruiser stopped at the scene. The paramedics, Morgan Brian and Lauren Holiday, instantly jumped out and ran to the unconscious woman on the road. There were two groups of bystanders. One around the injured woman and another around an ongoing fight. Officers Harris and O’Hara hopped out of the cruiser. Kelley instantly felt her heart drop when she recognized Christen’s new car among the wreckage. 

“Ash! That’s Christen’s new car!” Kelley yelled as she glanced at the paramedics that worked tirelessly on the woman.

“Fuck,” Ashlyn ran to the crowd and shouted to the medics. “Hey, Brian! Holiday! She’s pregnant!”

Ashlyn quickly knelt down and helped the medics as they worked to stop the bleeding. Morgan lifted up Christen’s shirt to reveal a large piece of metal impaled in her side. 

“Shit,” Holiday muttered. “We’ll try to stop the bleeding, but there isn’t much we can do here. We need to keep the object stabilized so it doesn’t cause further damage.”

“There’s a lot of blood loss. We need to get her to the hospital now before she goes into shock and loses the fetus!” Morgan shouted as they carefully transferred Christen to a gurney. 

“Can we find out if the baby is okay?” Ashlyn asked

“When we get to the hospital. We already radioed over and that it’s a trauma emergency,” Lauren answered. 

Kelley raced to where Tobin stood over a man. The man’s face looked like a bloody pulp, but he still mumbled incoherently. Tobin drew her arm back for another punch. The crowd that surrounded seemed hesitant to stop the one-sided fight.

“Woah! Tobin! Stop!” Kelley yelled. 

Tobin barely heard Kelley as she continued her assault. The man’s face was all messed up and almost unrecognizable as he tried to crawl away. 

“Tobin! Stop! You’re gonna kill him!” Kelley shouted. She grabbed Tobin from behind and pulled her away from the beaten man.

“I’m sorry…” Cletus cried as blood spewed out of his mouth.

Kelley dragged Tobin away. “What the fuck, Tobin? What the hell’s gotten into you? You could be arrested for assault!”

“He crashed into the car! He’s drunk, Kelley. I couldn’t stop myself. He’s the reason why Christen’s hurt. He’s the reason why my baby’s hurt,” Tobin explained. She tried to stay composed, but thoughts of Christen ran through her head. 

“Hey Tobin, you need to calm down! They’re putting Chris into an ambulance. Go be with her. I’ll deal with all of this. Hopefully, the guy doesn’t press charges, but if he’s intoxicated then he’s gonna be in a lot of trouble,” Kelley tried to keep her cool. Drunk drivers were a part of the job that she hated...so many deaths over someone’s irresponsible decision. And now, her best friends had been affected by the tragedy. 

“Christen…” Tobin whispered. She watched as her fiancée was loaded into the ambulance.

“Go, Tobin!” Kelley pushed her friend into the direction of the ambulance. “Go be with Christen!”

Tobin glanced at Cletus as Kelley helped him stand up. The officer smelled the mixture of alcohol and blood that came from him. Kelley was amazed that Cletus still hadn’t passed out.

“I’m sorry, Officer! I only had like…twelve drinks!” Cletus pleaded.

Tobin glared at Cletus before she took off into a run to the ambulance. She arrived just as the doors were about to close.

“Wait! That’s my fiancée!” Tobin shouted to the medic in the back.

“Get in! Hurry up!” Lauren helped Tobin into the back of the ambulance. 

Ashlyn looked at Tobin. “Tobs...it’ll be okay. We’ll call Cody and Stacy and everyone else. I already called Alex. She’s at the hospital already.”

Tobin nodded. 

Ashlyn closed the doors and hit the back a couple of times to signal to Morgan that it was safe to drive. The sirens loudly sounded as the emergency vehicle sped to the hospital. Tobin sat down and held Christen’s hand. Lauren kept the metal from moving around. 

“I’m Lauren Holiday and that’s Morgan Brian. We’re doing everything we can to save your fiancée,” Lauren calmly introduced herself. 

“I’m Tobin Heath,” Tobin said.

“I thought so. You looked familiar,” Lauren replied. “How far along is your wife?”

Tobin didn’t bother to correct the EMT. She and Christen were practically married already. 

“About twenty-six weeks along.”

“We’re less than a minute away!” Brian shouted to the back. She expertly drove past slower vehicles and maneuvered the ambulance through the highway traffic. 

Tobin leaned down and whispered to Christen. “Hang on, Chris. We’re almost there. I love you so much. Hang on, baby.”

The ambulance pulled up to the emergency room entrance. There stood a team of doctors that waited for Christen’s arrival in the ambulance bay. Morgan slammed on the brakes and Lauren threw open doors. The doctors instantly jumped on and helped carefully lower the gurney.

“Twenty-four year old pregnant female involved in a car accident. There’s a piece of metal impaled in her side and she suffered blood loss. We stabilized the object and stopped the bleeding. She’s stable so far,” Lauren told the team of doctors.

Tobin instantly recognized Alex in the parade of doctors. A blonde doctor with piercing blue eyes ran to Christen’s side and started shouting orders to her team. Tobin had a moment to glance at her name tag - Arizona Robbins.

“She’s pregnant. Alright, people!! Multiple blood trauma procedures! We need to figure out if there’s a fetal heartbeat. Come on! Let’s go, people!” Arizona commanded.

Alex stayed behind and hugged Tobin. She noticed that Tobin had a trickle of blood from her forehead. 

“Alex…a drunk driver...he just hit us. He came out of nowhere,” Tobin stammered. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Tobin. I’ll go make sure that Christen and the baby are alright. Christen’s gonna make it because she’s strong.” 

“I gotta be with her,” Tobin said as she ran off before Alex could stop her. 

Tobin and Alex followed the doctors as they wheeled the gurney into the nearest trauma room. Dr. Robbins allowed Alex, but blocked the entranceway when Tobin tried to enter. 

“You can’t go in there. I know you want to, but you can’t,” Arizona said.

“That’s my fiancée,” Tobin tried to argue.

“I know. And we will do everything we can to make sure that she and the baby survive. But, we don’t need any distractions,” Arizona stared Tobin down. “It’s bad enough that I’m allowing Alex to be in here.”

“I’m not leaving,” Tobin challenged. 

“Tobin…” Alex started.

“Marines, right?” Arizona asked Tobin. 

“Yes.”

“Rank?” Arizona questioned.

“Sergeant.”

“Well, I outrank you, Sergeant. I’m Staff Sergeant Arizona Robbins, and I order you to wait out there or in the waiting room. In fact, I don’t care where the hell you wait. Right now, I’m wasting precious time fighting with you. Now, go wait anywhere but here, and that’s an order, Marine,” Arizona demanded.

Tobin glared at Arizona.

“Tobin, I’ll come find you when I find out more,” Alex shouted from inside the trauma room. 

Tobin watched as the doctors wheeled machines around and transported Christen into a hospital bed. Suddenly, the injured woman opened her eyes.

“Christen, you were in a car accident. Stay with me,” Alex calmly whispered to her best friend. 

Christen started to cry from the combination of pain and fear. She wondered if Tobin was okay. She worried about her baby. She couldn’t feel little Peanut kick anymore. 

“Alex…” Christen could only muster up strength for a few words. “It hurts so much…”

“Shhh...I’m here, Christen. Shh...” Alex soothed. 

“Christen…” Tobin tried to rush forward, but was stopped by two doctors. 

“Heath! Stand down and get out of here! That’s an order!” Arizona ordered.

“That’s my wife…..” Tobin said as she tried to get past the two doctors. They pushed her into the hallway. 

“We’ll take good care of her….now go! Before I call security” Dr. Robbins didn’t wait for an answer as she closed the door in Tobin’s face. 

Distraught, Tobin leaned against the wall and started to really pray for the first time in years. 

* * *

Alex held Christen’s hand as the team of doctors worked to keep the young mother stabilized. Another intern had connected the heart monitor to Christen’s body and the machine gave off a steady sound. A few doctors examined the piece of metal that protruded from Christen’s abdomen. Another doctor wheeled around an ultrasound machine to figure out if Christen suffered from internal bleeding in her abdomen and to check on the baby. Alex glanced down at Christen and saw that she had passed out again, probably from the pain. The vital monitors displayed a constant rhythm. 

“Alright people, let’s hurry up and figure out what we need to do,” Arizona announced to the room.

Arizona moved the device around Christen’s stomach.

“Shit,” she whispered. “There’s internal bleeding in her abdomen. At least the metal seems to have missed the major organs and the uterus. Tell the nurses to get an OR ready for us. We’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

“Dr. Robbins...is there a heartbeat?” Alex anxiously asked as the fetus appeared on the screen. 

Arizona turned up the volume on the machine as she tried to find a fetal heartbeat. The chaos, Alex’s repeated questions, and rapid chatter among the doctors didn’t help as she tried to listen. The general surgeons argued amongst themselves on how to tackle the metal stuck in Christen’s abdomen without causing more damage. 

“Everyone shut up! I’m trying to hear a heartbeat! Shut up!” Arizona shouted. 

Alex still held Christen’s hand. She squeezed her best friend’s hand, but received no response. An eternity seemed to have transpired since she stepped into the trauma room. Alex glanced up at the clock and realized that less than three minutes had gone by. 

Dr. Robbins maneuvered the device around as she listened for the heartbeat. Alex instantly panicked at the thought of the baby being lost. She had no idea what she would tell Christen. The baby was so wanted and loved by both her parents. Alex knew they would be devastated by the loss. She looked at her watch...only a few seconds passed.

“Come on, baby girl…” Alex whispered. “Come on.”

Arizona was about to declare that the fetus had been lost, when suddenly, the glorious sound of the fast little heartbeat sounded. Everyone released a breath of the relief, the few seconds seemed to have lasted eons. 

“Stay with us, baby girl,” Alex said.

“Okay, let’s get Christen to the OR. The baby’s heartbeat is a little too fast. Let’s work to get momma stable, get the metal out safely, and hopefully, the baby won’t try to make an early appearance. Let’s go, people!” Arizona demanded.

Suddenly, the vitals on the machines started to beep rapidly and indicated that Christen started to crash. 

“Her oxygen’s low. She can’t breathe!” An intern shouted. 

“We need to intubate her!” another doctor, named Jackson Avery, yelled. An intern grabbed the tools that were needed and handed them over to Dr. Avery.

The doctor pushed Alex to the side as he tried to carefully insert the endotracheal tube into Christen’s throat. The machines continued to wreak havoc and her heartbeat started to slow down due to the lack of oxygen. Alex watched with bated breath as the doctor continued the procedure. 

“Hurry up, Dr. Avery! The baby’s oxygen levels are getting dangerously low,” Arizona warned. 

“Hold on...one second...got it!” Dr. Avery said. The ventilator attached to the tube breathed air into Christen’s lungs. 

Before the doctors could celebrate, the dreaded flatline beep sounded.

“She’s crashing! We need defib!” an intern yelled. 

“Get that heart rate back to normal!” Arizona ran and grabbed the defibrillator. She placed the conducting pads onto Christen’s skin. 

“Charged to 120!” an intern shouted.

Arizona placed the paddles onto Christen’s chest. “Clear!”

All the doctors jumped away as Christen’s body jolted up from the intense dose of electrical current. The monitor still indicated a flatline.

“Come on, Chris!” Alex pleaded, almost in tears. 

Arizona shouted. “Charge to 200! Clear!”

Everyone stepped back again. This time Christen’s heart started up again and held a steady rhythm. After a few seconds, the machines calmed down and indicated that the pregnant woman was stable again - for now.

“Alright! The patient might crash again so let’s rush her to the OR! Let’s go!!!” Arizona grabbed a corner of the bed and started to wheel it out the door. With the help of Dr. Avery and the other doctors, she ran to the elevator with the bed. The doors instantly opened and Arizona pushed the hospital bed inside. 

“Dr. Morgan! Go talk to the spouse. I know they’re friends of yours. Ask the Sergeant what she wants to happen if we have to decide between mother and baby,” Arizona instructed.

“Yes, Dr. Robbins,” Alex waited until the elevator doors closed and she was alone in the hall. Then, Alex fell to the floor as she sobbed. She glanced down at her scrubs that had some of Christen’s blood. Alex allowed herself to breakdown for a few minutes before she stood up and looked for Tobin. 

Tobin sank down into the waiting room chair. She covered her face with her hands. Her phone went off with so many messages, but she didn’t care. Tobin knew that her friends would be there in a few minutes. Cody and Stacy were only minutes away. They had dropped off the twins with Carli and Becky and now raced to the hospital. Tobin’s shoulders shook with sobs. What would she do if Christen didn’t make it? How would she possibly go on? 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tobin glanced up and found Alex.

“Tobin, I’m going to be with Christen through all this. She has internal bleeding, along with the impaled object. Her body went through a lot of trauma,” Alex gently said.

“Will she make it?” Tobin asked.

“We’re going to do everything we can. As long as she doesn’t code during surgery, then we should be okay. We’ll see what the damage is when we take out that piece of metal and find all the bleeders.”

“Fuck…” Tobin didn’t bother to fight the tears. “What about the baby?”

“We heard a fetal heartbeat.”

Tobin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

“She crashed in there, Tobin. We had to intubate her and resuscitate her, but we were able to get her stable again.”

“Fuck…I can’t do this without her, Alex. You need to make sure that they do everything to keep Christen alive,” Tobin said. The strangers in the waiting room gave her looks of sympathy, but Tobin didn’t pay any attention. 

Alex sat down and wrapped an arm around Tobin’s shoulder. “Tobin, depending on what we find, we might have to choose between Christen or the baby.”

Tobin shook her head. “No…”

“I’m sorry, but Tobin, if it comes down to it...we might have to deliver the baby early,” Alex explained.

“The baby is only twenty-six weeks…”

“I know. But, if Christen has a better chance by taking the baby out now…that might be needed. Babies born premature at twenty-six weeks have a high survival rate now because of better technology. So, Peanut might be okay. What do you want us to do, Tobin?” Alex asked. 

Tobin thought about the impossible decision. Christen was her life. The baby was already loved by so many. She knew that Christen would want her to save the baby at all costs, but Tobin was selfish. She didn’t want to live without Christen. 

“Do whatever you can to save Christen,” Tobin said. 

Alex sighed sadly. “You know that Christen might not forgive you if she finds out that you choose to save her instead of the baby, right? If anything ends up happening to Peanut.”

“At least she’ll be alive to hate me.”

“Okay. Tobin, you know I love you, right?” Alex leaned over and hugged her grieving friend. Truth be told, all Alex wanted to do in that moment was break down, but she needed to be strong for Christen and her niece.

“Love you too, Alex,” Tobin said. 

“You should get your hand and head checked out. Your hand looks a little swollen. From the accident?” Alex asked.

“I punched the drunk guy that hit us,” Tobin sighed. “I couldn’t stop myself.”

Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out Christen’s engagement ring. “Here. We had to take it off for surgery.”

Tobin started to cry again as Alex handed her the ring. “Thanks….”

Alex’s pager went off. She didn’t want to leave Tobin, but knew the surgery was already in progress. 

“Tobin, I need-“

“Go, Alex. Don’t lose Christen or my baby,” Tobin tried to stay collected. 

Alex didn’t say anything. She glanced at Tobin one last time before she took off into a dash and ran as fast as she could to the operating room. Alex threw open the double doors and quickly washed up. She grabbed a face mask as the door slid open and allowed her access to the operating room. Alex stood to the side and watched as the surgeries progressed. One hour passed. Then two...then three, and the seconds continued on. 

There on the operating table laid Christen. Alex glanced at the machines hooked up to her, which gave off stable and steady beeps. A team of doctors, led by Dr. Avery, carefully extracted the foreign metal object from Christen’s side. Another team of doctors frantically worked to find the sources of the internal bleeding and control them. Arizona watched the monitor and kept an eye on the baby, ready to jump in if things took a turn for the worse. 

“Alright, we got it out,” Dr. Avery cautiously pulled the metal piece out. “We’ll close up the wound, now.”

“How’s the internal bleeding?” Dr. Robbins asked.

“We found all the bleeders and have everything under control now. She should be fine after we close up,” another doctor answered. Alex finally started to relax for the first time in hours. 

Suddenly, the monitor that supervised the baby’s vitals started to sound off. The screen indicated that the baby’s oxygen levels dropped at an alarming rate and that contractions started from the stress that Christen’s body had endured. 

“Baby’s not getting oxygen!” Arizona announced. 

Christen’s heart monitor started to flatline again and the vitals went crazy. Alex instantly began to panic as precious seconds ticked by. 

“Shit! There’s probably a bleeder we missed! There’s active bleeding somewhere,” a doctor announced as they searched frantically to find it. 

“Find it! You got thirty seconds to get her heart back or I’m taking out the baby,” Arizona demanded.

“We’re losing her!” Dr. Avery warned. Arizona glanced around and found that Alex was the only doctor in the operating room that could help. Everyone else tried to desperately help keep Christen alive. If Arizona attempted to page another doctor then it might be too late for the baby. 

“Damnit! Dr. Morgan! Can you help me do an emergency c-section? Are you composed enough?” Arizona asked.

Alex wiped the last of her tears away and nodded her head, determined.

“Yes, Dr. Robbins,” Alex answered.

Alex ran to where Arizona stood, ready to cut open Christen’s womb, which was already exposed from the other surgery that frantically continued on. 

“Alex, this is your friend...I know how it feels. I need you to concentrate on the baby...can you do that?” Arizona asked. 

Arizona knew that Dr. Morgan was an exceptional intern and at the top of the class. In fact, when it came time for Alex to select a specialty, Dr. Robbins hoped that the young intern would pick gynecology and pediatrics. But right now, the inexperienced intern worried about her best friend that laid on the operating table and deteriorated at a fast rate. Arizona knew from experience that when a loved one was operated on, all bets could be off. 

“Block out everything else. Concentrate on your niece,” Arizona reminded Alex.

“Yes, Dr. Robbins,” Alex said. She tried to clear her mind of the wayward vitals and glanced at the clock. Only a few seconds had transpired since Christen started to crash....it felt like hours. 

“Move! I’m taking out the baby,” Arizona announced as she pushed an intern out of her way. 

Dr. Robbins grabbed her scalpel and carefully cut an incision into Christen’s womb. She pulled out a tiny baby and placed it into the blanket. Arizona handed the premature baby to Alex.

“She’s not breathing! Intubate her and get her heart rate up!” Arizona shouted to Alex.

Alex ran over to a nearby operation table and placed the baby girl on it. The baby weighed less than two pounds and was about the size of her hand. Alex delicately intubated the tiny baby and tried to get her heartbeat up. 

“Come on, baby girl. Come on,” Alex whispered. As she worked to intubate the preemie, other doctors rushed into the operating room and helped Alex stabilize the baby. Finally, a little heartbeat sounded from the monitor. 

Alex started to cry. “We got a heartbeat! Baby girl has a heartbeat!”

“And, momma is stable now. I think taking out the baby helped,” Arizona announced to the room. “They’re gonna be okay. They’re both gonna be okay.”

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed and congratulated each other on a successful surgery. Alex looked over at Christen and felt so grateful that her best friend was still alive after everything. The doctors transferred Christen to a clean bed and wheeled her up to the intensive care unit hall. They were optimistic that the young woman would wake up soon. 

“Morgan, go take the baby to the NICU and put her in an incubator. After that, we’ll talk to the family,” Dr. Robbins instructed.

Alex glanced down at the tiny baby. “It’s gonna be okay, Peanut. You’re gonna be okay. So many people already love you.”

The baby was carefully weighed and measured before being wheeled up to the NICU and placed into a warm incubator. Dr. Robbins checked all the preemie’s vitals, while the nurses hooked the baby up so she could feed intravenously since the preemie couldn’t swallow or breath at the same time. 

“Baby girl is strong. She’s got a good outlook,” Arizona quietly said. 

The baby’s eyes remained closed. Alex reached into the incubator and gently touched the baby’s warm skin. She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. She started to cry happy tears that little Peanut was okay and thrived so far. 

Arizona reached over and rubbed Alex’s shoulder. “Come on, Dr. Morgan. Let’s go talk to the family.”

* * *

While the doctors worked on Christen during surgery, Tobin waited and paced in the waiting room. She was only there for a few minutes before her friends and family rushed in. Cody and Stacy ran into the building and instantly found Tobin.

“Tobin! What’s going on? What happened? Ashlyn told us there was a car accident?” Cody asked in shock. The whole drive to the hospital, he feared the worst and hoped for the best. 

“Tobin, are you okay? Where’s Christen?” Stacy added.

“A truck came out of nowhere and hit us. Christen’s in surgery right now. Alex talked to me before she went to the operating room. She said they might have to deliver the baby. There was a piece of metal in her side,” Tobin broke down in a sob and almost collapsed in Stacy’s arms. 

“Hey...hey...it’s gonna be okay. Christen’s strong. She’s a fighter like you,” Cody wrapped his arm around Tobin and pulled her close. 

“I’ll go try to find out some information,” Stacy ran to the nurses station to ask about her daughter.

Tobin continued to cry. All she could think about was a lonely life without Christen. She thought about her baby girl that never had a chance. Tobin wondered what she would tell the twins. She pulled away from Cody and sank back down into a chair. 

“Tobin!” Emily said. 

Tobin barely had time to glance up before Emily engulfed her into a hug. Behind Emily were the rest of her friends - Kelley, Ashlyn, Ali with baby AJ, Lindsey, Megan, and Julie. They each gave Tobin and Cody a hug. 

“What happened?” Lindsey asked. 

Lindsey worked as a local firefighter, but she hadn’t been at the station when the call for the accident was phoned in. She was at home when Megan called her with the awful news. Lindsey picked up Emily since the younger woman wouldn’t be able to drive while distraught. 

“We were on the way home and a drunk driver hit us,” Tobin said. She kept herself composed around her friends, but they could tell by her red eyes that she had been crying a lot already. 

“The bastard was transported to this hospital. He’s not gonna press any charges,” Kelley told Tobin. 

“Why would that fucker press charges?” Megan angrily asked.

“Because Tobin beat the shit outta him. She practically broke his face,” Ashlyn answered.

“She should’ve killed him,” Lindsey commented. 

“I don’t disagree,” Cody added. 

Stacy reappeared in the waiting room. “Christen’s in surgery. They wouldn’t give me much information, but she’s stable for now. They said it’s gonna be a few hours, so everyone buckle in.”

“Tobin, do you need anything?” Megan asked.

Tobin shook her head, still in shock from the whole ordeal.

“We...we…we were at the appointment earlier. I saw the baby touch it’s little face and she kicked when she heard my voice. Chris and I were so happy…..” Tobin tried to hold her tears back. All her friends looked at her with sympathy. 

Tobin continued. “We were talking about names...when outta nowhere a truck hit us. This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. We should be at home…instead, I don’t even know if Chris and the baby will be alive tomorrow. The damn truck came outta nowhere…”

She broke down into a heart wrenching sob. No one had ever seen Tobin so broken before…not even at her parents’ funeral. Julie stepped forward and wrapped Tobin into a comforting hug. She didn’t say anything, just allowed Tobin to cry it out. After a few minutes, Tobin composed herself somewhat.

“Thanks…” Tobin said to Julie.

Julie hugged her tighter. “Christen will pull through. She’s not done yet. She won’t leave you or the twins. She’s the strongest person I know.”

Tobin nodded and wiped her nose as she pulled away. Everyone found a seat and waited. The mood was somber and quiet. By then, they were the only ones in the surgery waiting room. Tobin could only sit still for so long. Every once and awhile, she would get up and pace around the room, lost in thought. Megan and Lindsey brought Tobin a coffee every hour or so. Stacy would hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. The evening turned into night as the hours dragged on. 

Tobin glanced at her watch and wondered how long the surgery would go on. After three hours, Ali had to go home with little AJ, so the baby could sleep for the night. Tobin sat down away from everyone, emotionally exhausted. She needed to be alone for a few minutes. 

Suddenly, a young doctor appeared in front of her. Tobin looked up to see an attractive Latina. 

“Hey, I’m Dr. Callie Torres. I know about your fiancée because my wife is operating on her. Let me check out that hand. It looks pretty swollen,” Dr. Torres said.

Tobin glanced at her hand. It started to hurt hours ago, but she ignored the pain. How could she complain about some insignificant pain when her fiancée was in danger of losing her life? When her baby could be lost that night?

“And, it looks like you got hit on the head. We should take a look at that, too,” Callie added.

Tobin shrugged. “I guess.”

“Come on. We’ll go in this exam room right here,” Callie motioned to a room, only a few feet away.

Tobin didn’t say a word as she stood up and walked into the exam room. Her friends looked on with interest, but didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, Doc. Make sure that hand heals up. She’s got a fight in a couple of months...god willing,” Cody said.

“I’ll take care of her,” Dr. Torres promised.

Tobin sat on the exam bed as Callie closed the door. Without saying a word, she felt Tobin’s hand and tried to feel for any breaks. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s sprained. We can do an x-ray later. I know you don’t want to leave the waiting room. So, for now, I’ll wrap it up and don’t move it too much, understand?” Callie gently ordered. She started to gently wrap up Tobin’s injured hand.

“Got it, Doc,” Tobin somberly said.

“Want any pain killers?”

“No,” Tobin answered.

“I know you’re scared, I understand. I’ve been in your place and I’ve also been in your fiancée’s situation. I was in a car accident and my baby was born premature at twenty-four weeks,” Callie explained.

“Really?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes. It’s scary, but remember to have hope. Plus, my wife is an amazing surgeon. She won’t let anything happen to your fiancée or the baby,” Callie replied. “Do you know what you’re gonna be having?”

Tobin smiled. “A little girl.”

“Girls are the best. I might be biased though because I have a daughter, also,” Callie said.

“Me, too. I’ve got a boy and a girl. They’re my world.”

Dr. Torres carefully cleaned up the wound on Tobin’s head and covered it with a bandage. She lifted up Tobin’s shirt to check for any other injuries. Callie didn’t say anything about the scars that littered Tobin’s back. She knew the story. 

“There. You should be good now,” Callie said.

“Thanks, Dr. Torres,” Tobin hopped off the exam table. 

“Good luck. I’ll be praying for your fiancée,” Dr. Torres led Tobin to the door.

“I haven’t stopped praying since I got here,” Tobin admitted. 

Tobin smiled sadly at the doctor before she left the room. Just as she arrived back to the waiting room, Alex, Arizona, and Dr. Avery appeared. They all looked exhausted as they took off their scrub caps. Tobin couldn’t tell if she was about to receive good or bad news. She almost ran into the three doctors. Everyone else crowded around. 

“Alex….” Tobin started. 

Dr. Avery spoke first. “Christen’s going to be fine. She’s being transported to the ICU. We were able to get that piece of metal out and stop the internal bleeding. She’ll probably be here for recovery for awhile. She should wake up soon. Now, it’s late so only family can visit. Everyone else will have to wait until tomorrow.”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Cody and Stacy hugged each other, so grateful for the doctors that worked tirelessly to save their daughter. Kelley wrapped an arm around Tobin’s shoulders. 

“What about the baby?” Tobin asked. Everyone quieted down again as Arizona stepped forward.

“During the surgery, Christen went downhill. I made the decision to perform an emergency c-section in the best interest of the baby and mother,” Arizona started.

“Is my baby...is she alive?” Tobin asked as her heart raced. 

“The baby is stable and in the NICU. She was born premature at twenty-six weeks so she’s going to be in the hospital for at least two to three months, but she’s strong. She has a high survival rate,” Arizona explained. 

“My baby’s gonna be okay?” Tobin almost couldn’t believe it.

“She's so tiny, Tobin. So precious…” Alex said.

“You can all go see the baby, but only Tobin can go inside the NICU,” Arizona added. 

“Thank you all so much!” Tobin hugged Dr. Jackson Avery and Arizona, and almost lifted both up in the process. She saved the last hug for Alex and held on for a few extra seconds.

“Thank you for not losing them,” Tobin whispered into Alex’s ear. The young intern nodded, beyond tired from the long surgery and the faded adrenaline rush. 

“Thank you,” Tobin repeated to the doctors. 

“You’re welcome. Now, go see your baby and fiancée. And, get some rest,” Arizona gently ordered. 

Tobin felt torn about who to see first. She desperately needed to see if Christen was really okay, but at the same time, Tobin wanted to see her baby girl. Stacy seemed to sense the dilemma within her. 

“Tobin, honey, go see the baby. We’ll sit with Christen. Then, we can switch and you can sit with Christen, while we sit with the baby,” Stacy said.

“Yeah. Go see our little girl,” Cody agreed. 

“Okay. Tell Christen I’ll be there soon,” Tobin replied.

“We will. Go on,” Stacy pulled Tobin into another hug. 

Tobin and her friends followed Alex to the NICU area of the hospital. There was a large glass window that looked into the area. In the NICU were a few rows of incubators that held tiny babies. At that moment, only four babies occupied some incubators. In an incubator that faced the window was a pink place card that read:

_Baby Girl Heath_

 _Born 11:44 pm on November 24th, 2020._

_I’m 1.5 pounds and 8.5 inches long!_

“Oh my god! She’s so tiny!” Emily couldn’t contain her excitement.

Tobin let out a small gasp. There was her baby girl. So tiny, but so strong already. The baby’s eyes were still closed. The baby had little tubes that ran out of her nose and mouth. She wore a tiny diaper that was still too big for her. 

“She looks like a tiny chicken,” Kelley said.

Tobin let out a small laugh. 

“No, more like a cute little alien,” Megan replied. 

“Awww, don’t be mean to her. She’s so cute and little,” Julie said as she wiped a tear away. 

Ashlyn moved closer to the widow to get a better look. “She’s super tiny. Geez, I would be scared to touch her.”

“I mean...I didn’t even know they made diapers that little,” Lindsey added. “And, look at that tiny hat she’s wearing.”

“Wait! What’s her name?” Emily excitedly asked.

“To be honest, I don’t know. Christen and I were talking about that when the car accident happened,” Tobin answered. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon.” 

“She’s a little Thanksgiving baby!” Megan exclaimed.

“Tobin, do you wanna meet your baby girl?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Tobin said. 

“Come on,” Alex grabbed Tobin’s arm and led her to the sliding door that led into the NICU. They quickly washed up at the cleaning area and then Alex handed Tobin some scrubs to slip on. 

Tobin pulled on the disposable scrubs and followed Alex to the incubator that the baby laid in. The nurses nodded to Tobin in greeting. Their friends watched from the other side of the glass. Tobin glanced at the other babies and noticed that her baby was the smallest one. 

“Here’s your baby girl. You can touch her. Just be really gentle,” Alex said. 

Tobin held her breath as she reached into the incubator and placed a finger on her baby’s arm. The baby slowly opened her eyes as if she felt and knew Tobin’s presence. The baby wore a tiny little cap on her head. Tobin carefully lifted it up to reveal some hair the same color as Christen’s. 

“She can’t really see you clearly,” Alex whispered.

“My baby girl…” Tobin didn’t stop her tears as they fell. Alex hugged her and added her own. They were both emotional after the day’s events. 

After a few minutes, Tobin wiped the last of her tears away. She focused on her baby again and lightly touched her tiny leg. 

“Oh, baby girl. You’re so strong and tiny. I love you so much. I’ll always be here to protect you no matter what. But, don’t scare me like this again. I’m too young to have a heart attack,” Tobin said with a smile. 

Tobin gently caressed the baby’s arm. 

“I love you so much. I can’t wait until your mother sees you. She adores you. Everyone here loves you and can’t wait to spoil you. You’re a little fighter already, baby girl. Don’t forget...Heath’s don’t give up. You’ve got that fighting spirit already from me and your mother.”

Tobin spent a couple of hours with her baby. By then, her friends bid her and Alex goodnight, and promised to be back in the morning to see Christen and the baby during visiting hours. 

“You should get some sleep,” Tobin said to Alex.

“I could say the same to you,” Alex answered. 

Tobin pulled out her phone that somehow survived the car accident in her pocket. She took a few pictures of the baby to show Christen whenever she woke up. She also took a short video when the baby opened her eyes. 

“I’m gonna sleep in an on-call room. No way I’m leaving tonight,” Alex replied. 

Tobin glanced down at her baby girl, ready to protect her from all the evils and cruelty of the harsh world. 

* * *

Christen found herself standing in the hallway of a hospital. It looked vaguely familiar. She instantly recognized the walls and the bulletin boards that belonged to the hospital that Alex worked at. She remembered the car accident. She remembered the tire screeches and the busted up glass. She felt the inklings of pain that she had endured. 

She glanced around and wondered if Tobin was okay. Did Tobin even survive? Her heart started to race when suddenly she noticed that her clothes weren’t stained with blood. She lifted up her shirt to inspect her skin and found it wound free. 

_ What’s going on?  _ Christen thought. 

Christen remembered when Tobin told her about the hallucinations or the dreams that she had while held captive in the cave. Was she experiencing something like that? 

“Excuse me, miss,” Christen tried to get a nurse’s attention, but the woman walked right by her. She realized that a few people didn’t even seem to notice her. 

_ What the hell? Am I a ghost? Is this just a weird dream? How bad was the accident? _

Christen didn’t have time to think about the answers when the doors that led to the ambulance bay slid open and a team of doctors rushed through with a gurney. She instantly recognized the blonde doctor- Dr. Arizona Robbins. 

“Alright, people! Multiple blood trauma! She’s pregnant! We need to figure out if there’s a fetal heartbeat!”

_ Oh, no!  _ Christen instantly reached for her stomach, but felt nothing within her.  _ Not again! I can’t lose this baby, too. _

Christen forced herself to look at the gurney. It was her on the stretcher. She didn’t want to believe it. 

_ So...definitely a very vivid hallucination.  _

Suddenly, Tobin and Alex ran into the hospital. Christen instantly spotted the trail of blood that ran down Tobin’s face. She let out a breath of relief that Tobin didn’t seem too injured.

“A drunk driver….hit us,” Tobin said.

“It’s gonna be okay….” Alex’s voice faded as they ran down the hall. 

Christen ran after them to a trauma room. There were so many doctors around her body. They moved in so many directions as they frantically worked on her. Suddenly, an argument caught her attention. She watched as Tobin tried to force her way into the room. 

At that moment, injured Christen opened her eyes. Alex grabbed her hand. Christen made eye contact with herself. Her heart hurt when she heard the sad and painful tears that came from her broken body. 

_ Very vivid hallucination.  _ Christen thought. 

Dr. Robbins kicked Tobin out of the room. Christen ran out and watched as Tobin sank to the floor in tears. 

“Baby...I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” Christen reached out and touched Tobin’s arm.

Tobin glanced around, but only saw an empty hallway. Christen ran back into the trauma room where she found Dr. Robbins as she desperately tried to find a fetal heartbeat. 

“Please...please….” Christen whispered. 

The sound of the heartbeat filled the room. Christen was only allowed a moment of relief before the machines started to crash. She watched helplessly as the doctors tried to get her back. 

“No! Fight! You need to fight! You have twins! You have Tobin! Wake up!” Christen all but shouted to her body. 

Alex stood to the side and cried as the team of doctors tried to restart her heart. Finally, the heart monitor indicated that she was stable again. Arizona sent Alex to go talk to the family as they rushed Christen’s body to the OR. 

Alex walked into the hall and collapsed in grief. Christen sat down next to her and hugged her best friend. 

“It’s okay, Alex. I’m right here,” Christen soothed. 

Alex felt a calming presence around her. She wiped her tears and looked for Tobin. Christen followed Alex to the waiting room where her Tobin sat in a chair. She glanced at the ground and Christen could hear the tears. Her heart ached for Tobin.

Christen listened as Alex updated Tobin on what happened. Then the unthinkable. Alex told Tobin to pick between her and the baby. Her heart fell when Tobin chose her. 

“...at least she’ll be alive to hate me…” Tobin said

Christen shook her head. “I could never hate you, Tobin. I love you so much.”

She leaned over and hugged Tobin. 

In that moment, Tobin felt something serene. She couldn’t quite describe what she felt, but it felt familiar and made her miss Christen.

Suddenly, Alex’s pager went off. 

Christen chased Alex to the operating room. She still couldn’t believe that her body was on the cold table. Christen watched as the doctors operated on her. One hour turned into two, which then turned to three and so on. She kept an eye on the screen that Dr. Robbins monitored. 

“Please Dr. Robbins, don’t let anything happen to my baby girl,” Christen whispered. 

Dr. Robbins thought she heard something as she looked around, confused. She quickly refocused on the baby on the screen. 

The other doctors announced that the metal had been taken out and the bleeders were under control. Christen started to relax when suddenly, the baby’s monitor started to beep. Christen wasn’t sure what the alarm meant, but it didn’t sound good. 

“Baby’s not getting oxygen!” Arizona announced.

Christen shook her head. “No! No! No!”

The heart monitor attached to her body started to flatline. The horrible sound invaded her ears. 

“No! No!” Christen marched over to her side. “You can’t do this! We still have so much to live for! Tobin! The twins! The baby! Fight!”

“...thirty seconds or taking out the baby…” Arizona warned.

“....we’re losing her…” another doctor shouted.

Christen’s tears run down her cheeks. She wasn’t ready for this to be the end. She wasn’t ready to lose her baby girl. She still had so much life to live. 

“....emergency c-section….” Dr. Robbins announced

Christen watched as Arizona ordered Alex to help. Alex still cried tears, unsure that she could do what needed to be done. Christen rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Alex.

“You can do this, Alex. I love you. Please don’t lose my baby. You can do this…” Christen comforted. 

All of a sudden, Alex wiped the last of her tears away, ready. Christen observed as Dr. Robbins cut her womb open and pulled out a small baby. The machines kept going crazy, but all her focus was on the tiny bundle. Alex ran to another table. She instantly tried to get the baby to breathe.

Christen cried as Alex intubated the baby and tried to find a heartbeat. 

“Please, baby girl...please…” Christen sobbed. 

She ran to the table. Her baby looked so tiny and fragile. Christen reached down and gently touched her small arm. The monitor finally sounded with a heartbeat as Alex cried tears of joy. 

“We have a heartbeat!” Alex said..

“And, momma’s stable now!” Arizona announced. 

Christen sobbed with relief. Everything was going to be okay now. She could feel it in her heart. Somehow, both she and the baby survived. 

“Thank you…” Christen cried as she glanced up. “Cindy and Jeff...if that was your doing...thank you for saving our baby. I love you both so much.”

Christen stood back as the doctors cleaned her up and started to wheel her to the intensive care unit. She knew that she should follow her body and somehow try to leave the dream sequence behind, but Christen wanted to see her baby girl. She followed Alex instead. 

Christen watched as Dr. Robbins checked the baby’s vitals and gently placed her into an incubator. Christen read the place card and smiled. Her little girl was so small and already a fighter.

Alex started to sob when she touched the preemie’s tiny arm. Christen leaned over and placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“Thank you…” Christen whispered.

Alex touched her cheek. She could’ve sworn that she felt a familiar presence, but she shook her head. Alex figured that she was beyond exhausted from her long and emotional day.

Dr. Robbins and Alex left the NICU after they evaluated the baby. Christen carefully reached into the incubator and gently caressed her baby girl’s leg. The baby made a small sound that was mostly muffled by the tubes in her tiny throat. 

“Oh, baby girl…your mommy loves you so much. We both have a long road to recovery, but we’ll be okay. We have a lot of friends and family that love us. And, Tobin...she’ll take care of us. She loves you so much,” Christen smiled down at the preemie. 

Christen marveled at her little baby. She didn’t wake up that morning and expect any of this to happen. She thought that she still had at least three months until the baby arrived. But maybe, it was meant to be this way. The universe was a strange place. The weird dream sequence, hallucination, or whatever Christen was stuck in was proof after all. 

A few minutes later, Tobin walked into the NICU. Christen cried as she watched how gentle Tobin was with the baby. She heard as Tobin talked to their little girl and told her how much she was loved. 

“...you’ve got the fighting spirit already from me and your mother,” Tobin said. 

Christen wiped her tears away. The preemie opened her little tiny eyes. Christen smiled, her heart felt so complete. She was ready to wake her body up. She was ready to be back home. 

She needed to get back to Tobin. Christen felt herself fall in love all over again when she witnessed how tender and caring Tobin had been with their baby. 

“I love you so much, Tobin. Nothing will ever keep us apart. Not even weird vivid dreams,” Christen whispered. 

Christen leaned down and placed a kiss on Tobin’s head. Tobin suddenly glanced around. She was sure that she felt someone touch her, but no one else was around. 

“Weird night, huh?” Tobin smiled down at her tiny daughter. 

Christen grinned. She was ready to get back to her family. She was done with the dream or out of body experience or whatever had happened. Christen walked back to the room where her unconscious body laid in a hospital bed and found both her parents by her bedside, concerned. 

She wasn’t sure what to do, so she reached over and touched her own heart. Suddenly, she felt the pull. Her spirit or whatever she was, felt weaker. 

Soon, all Christen saw was darkness. She slowly blinked her eyes as light invaded her sight. 

“She’s waking up!” Cody’s voice vaguely sounded. 

“Christen, sweetie…” Stacy’s voice.

Christen opened her eyes fully and glanced around. She half expected to see herself as a spirit or whatever the hell she had been in that very vivid dream. She saw nothing except her parents and the hospital machines. Her father ran out of the room to fetch a doctor. 

_ It was only a really vivid dream… _ Christen wasn’t sure if she believed that, but quickly the memories faded away. 

“Momma?” Christen said.

“Oh, my baby! You’re gonna be okay,” Stacy cried through happy tears. 

Christen smiled. She was so happy to be alive and that her baby survived the ordeal. A parade of doctors ran into her room to evaluate their patient. 

* * *

After a few more minutes, Tobin forced herself to leave the baby’s side. She went to the ICU wing and identified herself to the nurses there. They readily allowed Tobin through and told her what room Christen resided in. She walked into the hospital room and didn’t expect to see Christen already awake. 

“Christen,” Tobin said as she rushed to her fiancée’s side and held her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“In a lot of pain...but I’m okay,” Christen slowly replied.

“She just woke up about fifteen minutes ago. The doctors already checked on her,” Stacy said. 

“We’ll give you two some alone time. We’re gonna go see our baby granddaughter,” Cody announced as he and Stacy stood up.

“Love you both,” Stacy leaned down and kissed both Christen and Tobin on the forehead.

“Love you, Mom...” Christen smiled. 

Tobin smiled. “Love you, Stacy.”

Cody hugged Tobin and kissed Christen on the cheek before he followed Stacy out of the room. The door closed behind him and the young couple were alone. Tobin gently squeezed Christen’s hand.

“Christen….” Tobin started before a sob took over. Her shoulders shook from not only relief, but also all the emotions that she had experienced over the last few hours.

Christen squeezed her hand. “Shhh...it’s okay, Tobin. It’s okay, baby. I’m right here. You should know that I wouldn’t leave you so easily.”

“God, I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I just couldn’t. I love you too much and I saw you after the accident. I thought I was going to lose you,” Tobin cried.

“Shh...it’s okay. I love you too, Tobin,” Christen cried along with Tobin. 

After a few minutes, the couple finally calmed down. Christen noticed the bandage around Tobin’s hand.

“Did you get hurt in the accident?”

“Just some cuts and bruises. I sprained my hand when I punched the drunk guy that hit us. He’s lucky I didn't kill him,” Tobin answered.

“Tobin…” Christen started.

“I know. It was bad, but I couldn’t stop myself,” Tobin defended. “He hurt you and our baby.”

“Tobin, the doctors explained everything to me. Our baby...is she okay?”

Tobin pulled out her phone and opened the photo app. “She’s so tiny, Chris. I can’t tell who she looks like yet...that’s how tiny she is. She has your dark hair, though. She’s such a fighter just like her momma.”

Tobin showed Christen the pictures of their baby girl and the video. The young mother couldn’t help but cry at the sight of her little angel. She couldn’t wait to see her baby girl in person and to hold her close. She marveled at how small their baby was.

“We still need to come up with her name,” Tobin said.

Christen yawned as the next dose of pain medicine started to settle in. “Yeah, we do.”

Tobin leaned over and kissed Christen’s lips. “It’s almost three in the morning...get some sleep. I’ll be right here. I’m not leaving your side.”

“I think I had a weird dream when I was out, but I only remember fragments of it now…” 

“We can talk about it later if you remember. Go to sleep. I love you so much. I’m gonna be right here with you…” Tobin whispered. 

She barely finished speaking before Christen fell asleep. Tobin kept a gentle hold on her hand and never wanted to let go. Part of her afraid that this was all a dream and when she woke up, Christen and their baby would be gone. Tobin tried to fight off sleep, but eventually succumbed to sheer exhaustion.

That night, Tobin didn’t let go of Christen’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! One more chapter down. I listened to a few songs this past week, but this chapter was named after Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I’ve listened to a few versions of the song this week.


	12. Nothing Else Matters

Two days into the hospital stay, Tobin sat with a tired Christen. They filled out the baby’s birth certificate paperwork and tried to figure out what they would name their daughter. Some music played in the background from Tobin’s phone. 

Tobin attempted to fill out the forms with her bandaged up left hand. Earlier that day, Dr. Callie Torres insisted that Tobin leave Christen’s side long enough to get some x-rays done on her injured hand. Luckily for Tobin, her hand only suffered a mild sprain. Dr. Torres instructed her to wear a hand brace for the next few weeks. 

“What about Reagan?” Christen asked.

“Nah,” Tobin dismissed the name. 

“What? I thought you liked it?” 

“Ehhh, not enough to name our daughter,” Tobin shrugged. “Maybe something not so mainstream...like my name.”

“We’re not naming our daughter Dallas,” Christen said firmly. 

Tobin laughed. “I’ve given up on Dallas.”

The couple were quiet for a moment as Christen thought over the potential names on their list. 

“What about Tegan?” 

“Tegan Heath. I like how that sounds,” Tobin said the name out loud again. “Tegan Heath.”

“I like it, too. It’s kinda unique, but nothing too crazy,” Christen said.

“So, Tegan Heath. What about a middle name? Nothing too bad or she’ll get made fun of,” Tobin replied. 

“What’s a bad middle name?” Christen asked.

“Maureen. You know how much I made fun of Kelley when we were kids?” Tobin grinned. 

“Yeah, that is kinda bad,” Christen agreed. 

Suddenly, the song in the background changed to a Fleetwood Mac classic named ‘Rhiannon’. Tobin listened to the lyrics and swayed slightly to the tune. She thought about Tegan’s middle name.

“What about Rhiannon? Tegan Rhiannon Heath,” Tobin suggested. 

“Did you just come up with that name because of the song?” 

“Maybe. But it’s got a nice ring to it and we both love Fleetwood Mac. It’ll be a funny story to tell her in the future,” Tobin tried to convince Christen.

“Tegan Rhiannon Heath. I really like it,” Christen confirmed. 

“Future World Cup winner, Tegan Rhiannon Heath. Yeah, that’s gonna sound good,” Tobin agreed. 

“We’re those parents that name their kids after songs,” Christen laughed.

“It’s a good song and pretty name. Besides, it’s her middle name,” Tobin said.

“I like it a lot. Our little Tegan.”

“So we have a name for our daughter?” Tobin asked. “Can I fill out all the paperwork?”

“Yes, Tobin. Fill it out,” Christen said with a yawn.

“I’ll call your parents and tell them Tegan’s name after I fill this all out. You go to sleep. You need rest,” Tobin leaned over and kissed Christen’s lips. 

“Okay….I love you, Tobin.”

“I love you, Christen. I love you and the kids more than anything,” Tobin replied. 

“Get in bed with me,” Christen whined. “It’s cold in here and you’re always so warm. I need a nap before everyone comes to visit for Thanksgiving.”

“Okay. Hopefully, Alex doesn’t get mad at me,” Tobin said. She carefully climbed into the bed with Christen, mindful of her injuries. Christen snuggled against her, relishing in her warmth. 

“Love you….” Christen sighed with content. 

“Love you so much,” Tobin leaned down to kiss Christen’s forehead. 

Christen smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep, her head nestled on Tobin’s chest. It didn’t take long before she fell asleep. Christen always felt safe and secure with Tobin next to her. Tobin finished up the paperwork for the baby’s birth certificate, happy that they had settled on a name for their baby girl. 

* * *

“Have you guys picked a name yet?” Kelley impatiently asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yes. We figured it out earlier. Already filled out the paperwork for the birth certificate.” 

“Well, what is it?” Ali excitedly asked. She cradled baby AJ in her arms. So far, the month old baby looked exactly like Ashlyn, especially when she whined for something.

“I already know,” Alex smugly announced.

“That’s not fair,” Ashlyn said. 

“And of course, my parents already know,” Christen said with a smile. 

“Okay, I wanna know now!” Emily bounced up and down. “What’s my baby niece’s name?”

“Yeah, let us in on the secret,” Lindsey added. 

“Please say it’s not Dallas,” Megan said. 

Tobin and Christen’s usual friend group were crowded in the hospital room. They all stopped by to spend a couple of hours with their friends on Thanksgiving. The twins would be able to visit the next day with their grandparents. 

“Tell us already!!” Kelley practically jumped in place. 

“Okay! Her name’s Tegan Rhiannon Heath,” Tobin announced to the room. 

“That’s such a beautiful name, you guys!” Emily hugged her two friends. 

“That’s definitely a World Cup winner name,” Ali said.

Ashlyn glanced at little AJ, who was still held securely in her wife’s arms. “You hear that, AJ? Tegan’s the name of your future wife.”

“Watch it, Harris. My daughters aren’t allowed to date until they’re twenty,” Tobin playfully threatened. “You know what, Oliver can’t date either. I remember how we all were when we were teens.”

Christen rolled her eyes. “Quit being so overprotective, Tobin. Our kids are gonna date.”

Tobin crossed her arms. “Fine. But, I’ll still threaten all their dates.”

“Wait...Tegan Rhiannon Heath. Did you base her middle name on the Fleetwood Mac song?” Megan asked. 

Tobin shrugged. “The song came on when we were deciding on Tegan’s name. It seemed like a good match. Plus, it’s a good song.”

“Yeah, it is. You picked a good name,” Lindsey said. 

“All the nurses already love her. They practically fight each other to take care of her,” Alex beamed.

“That’s my girl,” Tobin replied with a proud smile. 

“We stopped to see her through the window on the way. They put a little Thanksgiving onesie on her that had a turkey. It’s so cute,” Emily gushed. “I already bought her a lot of clothes. I can’t wait until she can wear them.”

The friends enjoyed each others’ company for a couple of more hours until visiting hours were over. After everyone left, Christen felt some relief. Her injuries were still fresh, but she tried to hide how much pain she felt. Only Tobin knew the extent. The couple went to visit their baby daughter before they settled in for the night and watched movies together. 

The next day, the twins arrived at the hospital for the first time after the accident. They practically ran into Christen’s room, eager to see their mother. When they heard about the accident, Oliver and Olivia didn’t know how to react. They knew that their mother would be in the hospital for a while. The twins definitely didn’t know what to do when they learned that their baby sister had also been born. They were a bit confused since they knew that the baby still had to be in their mommy’s tummy for a few more weeks. The twins’ worry waned a little when they found out that their mother and sister would recover from their injuries. It also helped that their grandparents and all their parents’ friends were around to keep them occupied. 

Now, the twins were anxious to see their mother. 

“Mommy!” The twins said in unison as they quickly walked through the door. 

“My babies! I missed you so much!” Christen said. 

“Toby! We missed you, too!” Oliver exclaimed. 

“I missed you, buddy. I’ll be home more, I promise,” Tobin picked up Oliver and gave him a big hug. 

She placed the little boy on the bed with Christen. Oliver cautiously snuggled up to his mother and took comfort in her familiar scent. 

“Toby! My turn!” Olivia raised up her arms to be picked up. 

“My little Princess! I missed you, also!” Tobin swooped up her daughter and kissed her cheek. 

“I missed you,” Olivia placed a big kiss on Tobin’s cheek. 

Tobin gently put Olivia on the bed with her mother and brother. Olivia carefully wrapped her arms around her mother. 

“I love you, Mommy,” Olivia said. 

“I love you, baby. I love you both,” Christen replied.

Stacy and Cody sat down in the visitors’ chairs and enjoyed the heartwarming scene. The twins didn’t want to let go of their mother, almost afraid that she would disappear. For the last couple of days, the twins had constantly asked their grandparents when they would be allowed to visit. Now, the kids didn’t want the moment to end. After a few peaceful minutes, the children absentmindedly watched the cartoons on television. 

“Where’s the baby?” Olivia asked. 

“She’s in the NICU,” Christen answered. 

“What’s that?” Oliver questioned. 

“It’s a special place in the hospital where all the tiny babies go. They live there until they’re healthy enough to go home,” Tobin said. 

“When will the baby go home?” The little boy asked. 

“Probably not for a couple of months, sweetie,” Christen replied. 

“Do you remember what the baby’s name is?” Tobin asked her children.

“Tegan!” The twins both replied. 

“Yes, that’s her name...Tegan Rhiannon Heath,” Christen proudly said. 

“Do you guys wanna see her? You can’t go into the NICU yet, but you can see her through the window,” Tobin offered.

“Yes!! We wanna see our baby sister!” Olivia said.

“Is Mommy gonna go, too?” Oliver asked.

Christen shook her head. “Nah, lovebug. I’m really tired. I’m gonna stay here with Nana and Grandpa, but Toby will take you.”

“Okay! Let’s go, Toby!” Oliver carefully climbed off the bed and grabbed Tobin’s hand. 

“Alright, come on, Princess,” Tobin held her hand out to Olivia. 

The little girl jumped off the bed. She grasped Tobin’s arm and held it close to her body. 

“Alright, I’ll be back,” Tobin winked at Christen. 

Tobin led the twins out of the room and down a few halls to where the NICU was located. The twins held her hand as they took in the hospital sights and sounds. A few doctors and nurses smiled and nodded at the family along the way. They arrived at the large glass window and marveled at the rows of incubators. The twins glanced at the babies that currently occupied the NICU. 

“Which one is Tegan?” Oliver asked. 

Tobin pointed to the smallest baby that laid in the last incubator. “There’s your sister. There’s Tegan.”

The twins moved to get a better view of their baby sister.

“Why is she in a clear box?” Oliver asked.

“It helps keep her warm,” Tobin answered. 

“Why is she so tiny?” Olivia wondered.

“Tegan didn’t have a chance to develop fully before she was born. That’s why she has to stay in the hospital for a while.”

“Why’s she got that thing in her nose?” Oliver questioned. 

“That helps her breathe. Her lungs aren’t working on their own yet.”

Tobin picked up the twins so they could get a better view of their sister. Tegan opened her eyes every now and then, but mostly she laid there, unaware of her visitors. 

“Is that all that she does?” Oliver asked.

“Pretty much,” Tobin laughed. 

Oliver shrugged. “Hopefully, she’s more fun when she gets to go home.”

“I think she’s super cute!” Olivia smiled. 

“Tegan is really cute,” Tobin agreed. 

“I can’t wait until Tegan and Mommy can go home,” Olivia said. 

Tobin smiled. “I can’t wait either, Princess.” 

She held the twins for a few more minutes as they admired the tiny baby and asked endless amounts of questions. Tobin grinned, happy to have all her children together for the first time. She kissed each twins’ cheek and knew that there was nowhere else she would rather be. 

* * *

A few days later, Tobin looked down into the incubator where her tiny daughter laid. The preemie’s eyes were closed and her tiny hand barely moved. Tobin reached in and touched the baby’s small arm. The baby seemed to sense that her parent was near as she opened her eyes. 

“Hey there, baby girl. Did you have a good nap? I woke you up, didn’t I? I’m sorry...I love you so much,” Tobin quietly said. 

The preemie moved her arm. 

“You know my voice, huh? All that reading I did to your momma’s belly. Tegan, you’re going to meet the twins today. They can’t wait to see you. Momma will be here soon. She’s getting some tests done. I love you both so much.”

Tobin noticed that a pink teddy bear had been placed by the incubator. The bear held a heart that was engraved with ‘Tegan’. She wondered if Alex had put the stuffed animal there. The intern hadn’t left the hospital since the accident. Instead, she opted to sleep in the on-call rooms and take quick showers in the intern locker room. Tobin felt grateful that she and Christen had a friend who was able to be there with them 24/7. She knew all their other friends would be there too, if the hospital wouldn’t keep kicking them out after visiting hours. 

A week had gone by since the accident. Tobin rarely left Christen or the baby’s side during the whole ordeal. When Tobin wasn’t with her fiancée, she was in the NICU with Tegan. Cody and Stacy usually stayed during the day and left in the evening so the twins could have some sense of normalcy. The twins were anxious to meet their baby sister, but they had to wait a few more days until her immune system became a little stronger. Today was finally the day. 

A voice interrupted the silence. 

“Well, there’s your baby girl. She’s still strong as ever.”

Tobin turned as Dr. Jackson Avery wheeled Christen into the NICU. The young mother’s face lit up when she caught sight of tiny Tegan in her incubator. Tobin tried not to get too annoyed with the handsome doctor. 

“Tegan’s so beautiful just like her mother,” Dr. Avery said. 

Tobin rolled her eyes. Christen laughed at her partner’s annoyance. Jackson was a great doctor, but Tobin had to admit that he was a good looking guy. Over the last few days, Tobin noticed that all the young interns and nurses absolutely swooned when the doctor was around, even Alex. Jackson had a great smile and nice eyes…Tobin could see the appeal. Tobin wasn’t prepared when Christen started to join the crowd and blush whenever Jackson talked to her. Tobin knew it was only a harmless crush, but that still didn’t help her jealousy. 

Jackson seemed to pick up on it and joked around whenever he could. He was glad that Tobin knew it was all in good fun. Jackson definitely didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of Tobin’s knock out punches. He had seen her fights and knew that she could be brutal. 

“My baby…” Christen reached in and touched her baby girl on her tiny stomach. 

Tegan twitched and kicked her little legs. 

“Definitely a soccer player,” Tobin said with a proud smile. 

The place card on the incubator now had Tegan’s full name on it. 

“Well, Christen. I’ll leave you here with Tobin. I think Dr. Robbins wanted to talk to you two anyways. Tobin, I’m sure you can get Christen back to her room, safely,” Dr. Avery said.

“I can manage that, Dr. Avery,” Tobin replied.

“Alright, I’ll see you later, Christen. If you need anything at all, get the nurses to page me. I’ll be seeing you around,” Dr. Avery smiled at Christen.

“Yes, Dr. Avery,” Christen blushed. 

Dr. Avery laughed. “I told you, Christen. You can call me Jackson. We’ll be seeing each other a lot...might as well be on the first name basis.”

Christen giggled. “Yes...Jackson.”

Tobin sighed in annoyance. “Weren’t you about to leave? Don’t you have doctor things to do?”

“Yes, I’ll be off then. See you guys later,” Dr. Avery said with a smile as he left the NICU. 

“God…that guy…” Tobin started to complain.

“Leave him alone, Tobin. He’s a good doctor. He’s very attentive,” Christen lightly hit Tobin’s arm.

“Yeah, too attentive….” Tobin grumbled. 

“Quit being jealous,” Christen said. She turned her attention back to baby Tegan. The baby gazed up at her, almost in awe.

“Baby girl knows my voice,” Christen grinned. “I can’t wait to hold her. I wish I could hold her.”

“I wish we could hold her, too. But, don’t worry, the doc said we’ll be able to hold her soon. That whole skin to skin contact thing is supposed to help preemies thrive. She’s so small, though,” Tobin said. “The twins are gonna love her so much.”

Just then, Dr. Arizona Robbins walked into the NICU with two other doctors. One was blonde with kind, green eyes. She smiled warmly at the young parents. The other doctor was a woman of Asian descent that looked very intense. She nodded at Tobin. 

“Hey, Christen and Tobin. We need to talk about baby Tegan. But first, I would like to introduce you to our general surgeon, Dr. Meredith Grey,” Arizona introduced the other blonde woman. 

“Hello,” Dr. Grey held out her hand for a friendly handshake.

“Hey,” Tobin shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Tegan’s so cute. She’s one of the smallest babies ever born here. She’s very popular with the doctors and nurses,” Meredith said.

“That’s my little girl,” Christen beamed as she shook the doctor’s hand. 

Arizona motioned toward the other woman. “And, this is our cardio surgeon, Dr. Cristina Yang.”

Cristina shook both parents’ hands. “Your baby is...a tiny baby. Cute, but tiny.”

“Sorry, children aren’t Dr. Yang’s strong suit,” Arizona said with a smile.

“This is great and all, but why are we talking to two surgeons? This isn’t good news, is it?” Tobin asked. 

Arizona sighed. “Tobin and Christen, these doctors are some of the best in the country. We did some ultrasounds and x-rays on Tegan a couple of hours ago.”

“Okay….” Tobin replied. 

Dr. Yang decided to cut to the chase. There was no point in dragging out bad news. “Your baby will need surgery. Two surgeries to be exact.”

“Two surgeries? What’s wrong with her?” Christen asked. She reached over and gently touched her daughter on the arm. Little Tegan slightly moved and opened her eyes again at the sound of her mother’s voice. 

Tobin glanced over at the baby, her heart sank at the news. 

Dr. Grey placed her hand on Christen’s shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. “The ultrasound and x-rays found that Tegan has necrotizing enterocolitis. That means that the tissue in her large intestine is inflamed. We need to perform surgery before too much bacteria passes into her bloodstream.” 

“Tegan also has patent ductus arteriosclerosis, which means that there’s an opening between her aorta and the pulmonary artery. Usually, this would close after birth, but unfortunately, hers hasn’t yet. Now, there’s extra blood flowing into her lungs, which causes her to have a hard time breathing and feeding. Usually, it would close on its own, but her case is too severe. Too much blood is going into her lungs,” Dr. Yang explained. 

“Fuck...so you wanna do surgery?” Tobin asked.

Dr. Grey nodded. “Yes, we want to perform both surgeries at the same time. It’s important that we do both since her little body can only endure so much anesthesia.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Christen questioned. 

“It’s the best chance for Tegan,” Dr. Arizona informed the parents. 

“What’s the survival rate for this?” Tobin wondered.

“For how small Tegan is, her age, and the surgeries that need to be performed...it’s about a 50/50 survival rate,” Dr. Yang didn’t sugarcoat the facts. 

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered. 

Christen tried to hold back her tears. Her daughter was only a few days old and already had so much to overcome. She prayed that Tegan would be able to endure the surgeries that were needed. Christen couldn’t lose another child. 

“But, if Tegan doesn’t get the surgeries, then...she will die from these conditions,” Dr. Robbins added. “I’ll be in the operating room during the surgeries. I won’t leave little Tegan’s side.”

“When do you want to do these surgeries?” Christen asked.

“Tonight. We know that your twins are on their way to see Tegan. We’ll let you spend some time with her and the surgeries will happen tonight,” Dr. Grey answered. 

“How long will Tegan be in surgery?” Tobin asked.

“We’re hoping to be done in about three to four hours,” Dr. Yang replied. 

“Okay. Please do whatever you can to keep my baby girl alive,” Tobin said. 

“I promise we will. Dr. Grey and Yang are the best. Tegan will be in good hands,” Dr. Robbins soothed the two distraught parents. 

“The paperwork for you two to fill out will be up soon and we’ll see you in a few hours. Don’t worry, Tegan will be well taken care of,” Dr. Grey promised as she shook the couple’s hands again.

Dr. Yang bid the young couple goodbye and followed the other two doctors out of the NICU to prepare for the difficult upcoming surgery. Tobin glanced over at Christen and noticed that steady tears fell down her cheeks. Tobin knelt in front of the wheelchair that Christen sat in and gently wiped away her tears. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Our baby girl’s a fighter. She’s our daughter, after all,” Tobin said. “She’s strong like her mother.” 

“I know,” Christen sighed. “I’m just so scared for her. She’s only a few days old and already needs these scary surgeries.”

“I know, babe. Tegan will pull through. She’s a Heath after all,” Tobin replied. She pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. “Your parents are in the elevators with the twins. Let’s enjoy these next couple of hours, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Christen said. 

Just then, Oliver and Olivia appeared at the large glass window that looked into the NICU. They waved to their parents, huge smiles on their faces. Cody, Stacy, and Alex appeared a few steps behind. Tobin and Christen watched as Alex directed the twins to the sink area so they could wash their hands. After the twins excitedly washed up, they quickly walked to where their parents sat with Tegan. 

“Momma...” Olivia excitedly whispered. She gently threw her arms around her mother. 

“Mommy!” Oliver quietly said. He hugged Christen’s other side, mindful of her injuries. The little boy thought it was weird to see his mother in a wheelchair. 

“Oh, my babies. I miss you two so much,” Christen pulled her children close. She hated that she wasn’t able to see her children every day since school started up after the Thanksgiving holiday. 

“Toby!” Both twins jumped onto Tobin. They hadn’t seen her for a couple of days. 

“Hey, my twinsies!” Tobin smiled. 

Stacy instantly knew that something wasn’t right with her daughter and wondered what weighed on her mind. She glanced over at her baby granddaughter. The baby slowly moved her arm and made a small noise. Tegan still had the tubes in her mouth and nose to help her eat and breathe. 

“Ready to meet your baby sister? At least you can be next to her now,” Tobin led the twins over to Tegan’s incubator. 

The twins had seen baby Tegan from the large glass window before, but now, they could actually touch her and talk to her. That morning, Oliver and Olivia barely ate their breakfast because they were too excited about seeing their little sister and parents. 

“Why is she still in the box?” Oliver asked. 

“It’s an incubator. It helps keep her warm. It’s kinda like what it would feel like in Mommy's tummy,” Tobin answered. 

“Can we touch her?” Olivia asked.

“Be really gentle,” Tobin reached into the incubator and softly touched Tegan’s arm. The baby opened her eyes and stared up at her visitors.

“She opened her eyes!” Oliver whispered. 

“Tegan’s so cute,” Olivia said. 

“So small. We’re definitely gonna protect her,” Oliver added. 

Christen stayed with her parents and Alex as they watched Tobin and the twins dote on the baby. Stacy rubbed her daughter’s shoulder as Christen tried to hold back her tears. Alex knew what her friend was so emotional about. On her way to collect the Press’s and the twins from the waiting area, she had seen the surgeries that Tegan needed scheduled on the surgery board. Alex felt worried, but she knew that Dr. Yang and Grey were some of the best surgeons in the country. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Stacy quietly asked.

“Yeah, something’s off with Heath. Are you two fighting?” Cody questioned.

“No, Dad, nothing like that. But, Tegan’s gonna have surgery tonight,” Christen answered. “And, there’s a 50/50 chance that she’ll make it.”

“What?!?” Stacy gasped. She tried to remain composed so the twins wouldn’t notice her changed demeanor.

“What’s wrong with her?” Cody asked.

Christen explained what the doctors had told her and Tobin. Alex stepped in when the young mother became too emotional to finish. Christen quickly wiped away her tears as she tried to remain steady. 

“She’ll pull through. Tegan is strong,” Cody reassured his wife and daughter. 

“Mommy, are you okay?” a concerned Olivia asked. The little girl noticed that her mother had been crying. 

Tobin glanced over at Christen with a look of sympathy. She wished that she could take all the pain away from Christen. If she could, Tobin would do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked. 

“I am sad,” Christen admitted. 

“Why?” Oliver asked, concerned. He hated whenever his mother felt sad or cried. 

Tobin sighed. “Kiddos, tonight Tegan has to have surgery. I’m not gonna lie to you...it’s serious. Right now, you need to give her all the lovings and let her know how much you love her...because tomorrow she...might not be here.”

“She could die?” Olivia asked. 

“Yeah…” Tobin said. “But, she’s really strong. She’s strong like you two. We’re all hoping that she’s gonna be okay.”

“Poor Tegan…” Oliver sighed. He reached in and gently grazed his baby sister’s leg. She reacted to his touch as he smiled at her. 

“I love you, Tegan. You’re the best baby sister ever,” Olivia said. 

“I love you too,” Oliver added. 

For the next few hours, the family stayed with Tegan and treasured the time that they had left with her. Oliver and Olivia took turns as they read a book to the baby and showed her the pictures. Every so often, the twins would reach in and softly touch Tegan’s arm or leg. They told her repeatedly how much they loved and adored her. Stacy and Cody doted on their granddaughter and hoped for a good outcome. A nurse arrived with the paperwork for Tobin and Christen to fill out for the surgery. Tobin took over because Christen could barely fill out the forms. Alex received a message on her pager and left the room to attend to an emergency in the ER. 

When visiting hours were over, the twins gave Tegan a long goodbye. They didn’t want to leave, but knew hospital rules had to be followed. Stacy and Cody both hugged Tobin and Christen after they finally tore themselves away from the baby. Tobin promised to keep Cody updated on what went on during the night. It was safe to say that none of the adults would get any sleep. 

Tobin and Christen were alone for a few minutes before Arizona stepped into the NICU with Dr. Yang and Grey.

“It’s time for Tegan to get prepped for surgery. You guys can have a few minutes with her,” Dr. Robbins said. 

“We promise to take care of Tegan,” Dr. Grey promised. 

“Thanks,” Tobin shook all the doctors’ hands. 

“Spend a few minutes with her. We’ll see you after surgery,” Dr. Yang said. 

The three doctors left the NICU to give the parents some privacy with their baby. Christen cried as she touched Tegan’s tiny hand. Tegan seemed to respond to the touch as she opened her little eyes. 

“I love you so much, Tegan. Just remember that you were always loved. I can’t wait to see you after the surgery...I love you, baby girl. You’re so strong. My brave little girl,” Christen said through tears. She didn’t want to let go of her baby girl. She knew this could be the last time that she would be able to feel her baby’s warm skin. 

Tobin looked down into the incubator. “Hey, Tegan. There are so many people in your corner. You’re a Heath...you’re a fighter...my future World Cup winner. But, just in case, know that I loved you from the start. I used to be horrible. I wasn’t there for your brother and sister in the past. They grew up not knowing who I was. But, you were my chance to do everything right. I love you so much, baby girl. No matter what happens, you’ll always be my little girl.”

A nurse quietly approached the parents. “It’s time.”

Christen nodded. She delicately caressed Tegan’s soft skin one last time and sobbed. The nurse reached over and rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the young mother. 

“I’ll pray for little Tegan. We all love her here,” the nurse said.

“Thank you…” Christen sobbed. 

The nurse hugged Christen and nodded to Tobin before she rolled the incubator out of the NICU. It took everything in Tobin to not follow as she forced herself to stay behind. Christen’s shoulders shook in quiet sobs.

“Let’s get back to your room. You need to rest,” Tobin said. 

Christen only nodded. 

Tobin pushed the wheelchair back to Christen’s hospital room. On the way, doctors and nurses stopped the couple to give their well wishes to Tegan. Christen felt a little better that so many people cared about her little baby. They arrived back to the room where Tobin helped Christen take a quick shower and settled her back into bed. Dr. Jackson Avery appeared and gave Christen a quick check up. There was no playful flirting that night, much to Tobin’s relief. 

Afterward, the couple waited for any news. Texts from their friends poured into the night. One hour turned to two. Two turned into three. Alex arrived after she had assisted in an emergency appendectomy. She stopped at Tegan’s operating room, but wasn’t allowed in since the baby was family to her. They all waited for any updates or news. Tobin became nervous as four and five hours passed. 

Tobin stepped out of the hospital into the cold night air. She told Christen and Alex that she needed some fresh air. In reality, Tobin walked to the convenience store across the street and bought a pack of cigarettes. If there was ever a time that Tobin needed some nicotine - now was it. She stood against the hospital building and smoked four cigarettes. The bursts of nicotine was a welcomed stress relief as her body calmed down. Tobin glanced up at the starry night sky as she puffed out clouds of smoke. She thought about the ongoing surgery and prayed that baby Tegan would survive the procedures. Afterward, Tobin went back up to the hospital room. Alex and Christen both noticed the tobacco smell on Tobin’s leather jacket and clothes, but didn’t say anything. 

Finally after six hours, Dr. Yang, Grey, and Robbins all appeared in Christen’s room. The doctors all looked tired as they pulled off their scrub caps and glanced at the anxious parents. Tobin couldn’t tell from their faces what kind of news she was about to receive. She gently squeezed Christen’s hand. 

Dr. Yang sighed. “Baby Tegan will be fine. It was touch and go for a few minutes, but I was able to repair her little heart. Her outlook is good. Her heart is strong now. She’ll be able to breathe on her own soon.”

“Thank you, Doc!” Tobin jumped up and pulled Dr. Yang into an awkward hug. 

Dr. Grey stepped forward. “I managed to remove the dead intestinal tissue and found the hole that was causing the issue. There were a few bleeders that had to be stitched up, but now, Tegan should be fine and she’ll be able to digest food on her own.”

Tobin pulled Dr. Grey into a huge hug. “Thank you so much!” 

Christen cried tears of joy as Alex hugged her. 

“Tegan’s gonna be wheeled back to the NICU and she’ll be observed all night by the nurses. She’ll probably have two tiny scars from the surgeries, but overall, her outlook is good,” Dr. Robbins said. 

“Thank you, Robbins!” Tobin saved the biggest hug for the pediatric surgeon as she almost lifted her off the ground. “Hey, Tegan and I will match. We’ll both have scars from our heart surgeries.”

Dr. Robbins laughed. “That’s true. You two should really get some rest. Rest assured, Tegan will be watched like a hawk all night.”

“Thank you so much,” Christen said. 

Tobin went to the NICU to check on Tegan a few minutes later. The preemie’s chest and stomach was wrapped up in bandages and she wore a diaper too big for her. The baby’s eyes were closed. 

“I love you, Tegan. You’re a fighter. Just like your mother,” Tobin whispered to the preemie. She took a quick picture and sent it to her family and friends to update them on Tegan’s situation. 

That night, Tobin and Christen slept together in the hospital bed. They felt newfound hope that their little family would be okay. 

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Christen and Tegan both recovered and grew stronger each day that passed. Christen was able to move around on her own now and the pain she felt became less and less. Baby Tegan flourished and gained a couple of more pounds. Her parents were also allowed to hold her for short amounts of time. Tobin cherished every second that she was able to hold her baby girl. 

That day, Tobin helped Christen on the short walk to the NICU. The doctors encouraged the young woman to partake in small walks throughout the hospital to get some exercise. Usually, Christen strolled a few times to the NICU to visit Tegan.

Tobin and Christen walked into the NICU where Dr. Jackson Avery sat on a rocking chair. He was shirtless and held a preemie to his bare skin. The doctor glanced up at the couple with a smile on his face. Tobin let out a small annoyed sigh. She glanced around and noticed that there were more nurses in the NICU than usual. She wondered if a shirtless Jackson had something to do with it. 

“Hey, Christen. Tobin. Dr. Robbins recruited me to hold the preemies during my down time before surgery. You know, skin-to-skin contact helps the baby thrive,” Jackson said. 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Christen said with a blush.

“We’ve been holding Tegan whenever we’re allowed to...only for a few minutes,” Tobin said. She tried not to get jealous at the way Christen blushed at Dr. Avery. 

“Good. Tegan was next on my list. She’s healthy enough for one of you to hold her for up to thirty minutes now,” Dr. Avery said. 

A quiet alarm went off and a nurse quickly turned it off. 

“Really? We can hold her like that now?” Tobin asked.

“Yes. Time to put this little baby boy back,” Jackson stood up.

Christen gawked at the doctor’s perfect abs and arm muscles. She quickly looked away, but the damage had been done. Tobin glanced between Christen and Jackson. She quietly seethed as most of the nurses sneaked a glance at the shirtless doctor as he gently placed the baby boy back into his incubator. Jackson quickly grabbed his discarded scrub top and pulled it back on. 

“Tobin, you can hold Tegan now. Then, later on today Christen can. Or, vice versa,” Jackson smiled. 

“I’ll take the first shift,” Tobin offered. “That okay, Chris?”

Christen shook her head as she tried to get the image of Jackson out of her mind. She was only human, after all. The man was very good looking and his blue eyes were to die for. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Christen said as Dr. Avery left the NICU. 

Tobin swiftly whipped off her shirt and tossed it onto an empty chair. She stood in the middle of the NICU in her black sports bra. Her pants hung low on her hips and led little to the imagination. Tobin’s sculpted abs were on full display, along with her strong shoulder and arm muscles. Christen suddenly realized that several nurses snuck a quick peek at Tobin’s toned body. 

Tobin smugly smiled when she noticed that some women checked her out. Christen rolled her eyes and became dismayed when a few visitors stood outside the NICU to gawk at a shirtless Tobin. 

“Okay, you made your point, Tobin. I know how hot you are,” Christen said.

“What? I’m just gonna hold my baby girl,” Tobin said with a cocky smirk. She carefully cradled the tiny preemie in her arms. 

Christen noticed that some women had literal heart eyes as Tobin sat down on a rocking chair with the baby. Tegan settled on the alpha’s chest, covered with a warm blanket. 

“It’s not my fault women find me irresistible,” Tobin joked and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Christen shook her head and sat down next to Tobin. She placed her hand on Tobin’s knee to signal that the alpha was definitely taken. 

“It’s cute when you’re jealous,” Tobin laughed. The baby let out a small gurgle. “Baby girl agrees.”

“Of course, I’m jealous...you’re hot. Plus, if I recall correctly, I’m not the only jealous one around here,” Christen chimed in.

“Yeah, that doctor needs to get in his lane. And yeah, I’m jealous. You’re beautiful,” Tobin shrugged. 

“You know I only love you and want you, right?” Christen asked.

“I know, babe,” Tobin grinned. “You know that no matter how many women try to get with me, that I’m all yours, right? I don’t want anyone but you.”

Christen leaned over to kiss Tobin’s lips. “I know. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

A few days later, on the afternoon of December 18th, Tobin strolled into Christen’s hospital room. She wore a fitted black blazer over a thin white shirt and a pair of black jeans. Christen wondered why Tobin looked so dressed up and wondered if she had an interview later. To her surprise, Megan and her parents followed Tobin into the room. Alex bounded in a few seconds later, still in her scrubs. 

“Tobin, do you have an interview later? Is that why you’re looking so sharp?” Christen asked. 

She wondered why her parents looked like they wanted to cry. She prayed that nothing had happened to the twins or Tegan, but everyone was too relaxed for it to be an emergency. 

“No. I have to ask you something,” Tobin answered as she sat down on the bed. 

“Okay?” Christen questioned.

Tobin pulled out a black velvet ring box. She opened the box to reveal two gold wedding rings. Christen’s eyes grew wide at the sight. One ring was a thin band while the other a thick gold band. 

“Will you marry me?” Tobin asked. 

Christen glanced at her confused. She held up her left hand where she wore her engagement ring. “You already asked me that, Tobin. Remember, I said yes?”

Tobin laughed. “No, I mean for real. Like today. We fill out the paperwork and get it to the courthouse before this evening.”

“What?!” Christen asked. She glanced at her parents. 

“Hear Tobin out,” Stacy said. 

Tobin grabbed Christen’s hands. “I love you so much, Christen. I don’t want another day to go by without being married to you. We can still have a ceremony later. We can have one next year on our first wedding anniversary. I just don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Awww…” Alex wiped a stray tear away. 

“How would it work?” Christen asked. 

Megan stepped forward. “That’s where your trusty neighborhood lawyer comes in. You guys fill out the paperwork. I’m here to witness it. I’ll notarize it back at my office and drop it off to be filed at the courthouse before this evening. As long as it’s in before 5pm, then your wedding day will be the 18th. Your wedding certificate will be ready in a few days. I’ll deliver it to you.”

“And I’m here with your parents to witness,” Alex said. “Plus, I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” 

“Like Tobin said, you two can have a ceremony next year. Gives you more time to plan,” Cody offered.

“So...what do you say, Christen. Will you become my wife today?” Tobin asked. Her heart raced in her chest, prepared for any answer that Christen would give. 

Christen smiled. Truth was, she didn’t want to wait another day either. 

“Yes, Tobin. A thousand times yes!” Christen answered. 

Tobin jumped off the bed and pumped her fist in the air. “Yes! She said yes! Again!”

“Oh, we’re so happy for you two. You both deserve this so much,” Stacy cried.

“And don’t worry, Stacy. We will definitely have a ceremony next year,” Tobin said as the older woman pulled her into a hug. 

“Congrats, Heath!” Cody gave Tobin a big bear hug. “You better treat my daughter right.”

“I promise...does this mean I can call you Dad?” Tobin laughed. 

“Call me that and I’ll make you do two hundred push-ups,” Cody laughed as he ruffled up the alpha’s hair. 

Megan handed Tobin and Christen a form to fill out. “Fill that out real quick. Then, you guys can say some vows. And then, I’ll go notify it and make sure everything is in order.”

“I’m so happy for two!” Alex hugged her friends. 

Tobin and Christen filled out the form and handed Megan their driver’s licenses so she could make copies when she filed the paperwork later that day. She glanced over the forms to make certain that everything looked good. 

“Everything’s good to go. You guys wanna say some vows?” Megan asked. “I’ll be the officiate, if you want.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tobin said. 

Christen sat up in the bed as Tobin sat down next to her. 

Megan stood next to her friends and nodded to Tobin. “You can start, Tobin.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tobin took a deep breath and gently grabbed Christen’s hand. “Christen, I definitely never imagined that we would get married in a hospital. You deserve so much, but I can’t go another day without you being my wife. I promise we’ll have the wedding of your dreams soon.”

“I know, Tobin. I can’t wait to marry you,” Christen smiled. 

Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes as she tried to express her feelings. “You know, I’ve never been good with expressing my feelings. I’ve been thinking about what I wanted to say, but nothing I could ever say would ever convey what I feel for you, Christen. When you walked back into my life, you changed everything and I couldn’t be happier. You strengthen my weaknesses, bring focus to my dreams. Here and now, I pledge my life to yours, that your dreams become my dreams. No matter what happens, I know that as long as you’re there, that’s where I am meant to be.” 

Christen couldn’t stop the happy tears as Tobin poured her heart out. She glanced over at their audience and saw that her mother and Alex both had misty eyes. 

Tobin continued with her vows. “As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best parent I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise, we’ll always find our way back to one another. Christen, you’re my everything and this is my promise to you.”

Tobin reached into the ring box and pulled out the thin wedding band. “And, this ring is a symbol of my devotion and commitment to you. I’ll never intentionally hurt you or our family again. I’ve lived a life without you...I could never do that again. I need you in my life. I need our children. You’re my everything, my world. I love you so much, Christen.” 

Tobin slipped the wedding ring onto Christen’s left ring finger. It looked so beautiful, added along to the diamond engagement ring. Tobin reached over and gently wiped away the happy tears that Christen cried. 

“Awwww...I always knew that Tobin was a romantic at heart,” Alex said. 

“That was beautiful, Tobin. Now, Christen, it’s your turn,” Megan said with a wide grin in her face. 

Christen glanced at Tobin and saw only unconditional love. “Tobin, I know our relationship hasn’t always been conventional. But, I’ve loved you since we were kids. I always knew that someday I would be married to you, even when you broke my heart over and over.”

“I’m sorry…” Tobin apologized. 

Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin’s lips before she spoke again. 

“You came back into my life and you’ve shown me how much you’ve grown. You’re so amazing with our children. I couldn’t imagine raising a family with anyone but you. I have you to thank for boosting my self-confidence and for reminding me that I’m smart, beautiful, and loveable even on my worst days. I’m proud to make you mine. I promise to love and cherish you always, and to keep the love and fire you have in your heart burning strong. I promise to support you during the good times and the bad. To never let this world break your kind, loving spirit. Tobin, you’re my one true love, my rock, and my peace. Thank you for being a part of my life now, and forever. I love you so much.”

Tobin sniffled as a few tears ran down her face. She treasured Christen’s sacred words. Tobin pulled out her own wedding band, and handed the ring over to her future wife. 

“And now, everyone will know that you’re off the market and all mine with this ring,” Christen joked as she slipped the ring on Tobin’s finger. 

“All yours,” Tobin promised. 

“So, now I pronounce you two married. So, Tobin, you may kiss your bride,” Megan happily announced. 

Tobin leaned over, wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that conveyed so many emotions. Christen threw her arms around Tobin’s neck, never wanting the sweet kiss to end. Finally, after a few seconds, Tobin moved away from Christen and almost couldn’t believe that this was her new happy reality. She finally married the mother of her children...the love of her life. 

“It’s about time you two tied the knot!” Alex clapped. 

“Oh, sweetie! We’re so happy for you two!” Stacy rushed forward and held Christen close. 

“You two need a first dance,” Megan said. She pulled out her phone and selected a romantic song. 

Tobin smiled as she stood up and held her hand out to Christen.

“Wanna dance?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes,” Christen stood up. 

The couple swayed in slow rhythm to the music, lost in the perfect moment together. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist as she held her close. Christen sighed with content. She rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“I love you so much, Christen. I swear to always protect you and our children. I might make some mistakes along the way, but I’ll never break your heart...again,” Tobin promised. She spoke in a low voice so that only her wife heard. 

“I love you, Tobin. I trust you so much,” Christen whispered. 

After a few minutes, the romantic song ended and Tobin helped Christen back into bed. Megan left to file the forms at the courthouse before the deadline. Tobin posted a photo of her and Christen on social media and proclaimed to the world that the couple were now married. Texts and calls from all their friends flooded in. Kelley made Tobin promise that there would be a future ceremony and that she would be the best man. 

Tobin and Christen were on cloud nine. Later that night, the two laid in the hospital bed, wrapped up in each other. 

“Remember when you first asked me out? We were like fourteen and fifteen?” Christen asked. 

“Heck yeah...that was a good night,” Tobin said. “I’m glad you said yes.”

Christen sighed. “I’m glad, too. Now, ten years later, we’re still together...with some bumps along the way.”

“I guess we were always meant to be.”

“I think we were,” Christen said. 

Christen sighed as she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. She still couldn’t believe that she and Tobin were married now. Everything in her life felt so complete. She thought about that night in question almost ten years ago...the night that Tobin became hers. 

* * *

**Ten years ago**

Fourteen-year-old Christen sighed sadly as she glanced out her bedroom window at the grey storm clouds that covered the night sky. The weather certainly matched her dismal mood. Lightning flashed in the distance, which made the teen nervous. She hated storms and tonight Tobin wouldn’t be with her to keep her company. 

Christen sighed again as she sat on her bed. She grabbed her phone and contemplated calling Tobin, but thought better of it. Tobin was probably busy with Jenna….whatever they were doing. She tried not to think about it. 

She glanced at her wall that had pictures of all her friends over the years. Tobin was a fixture in a lot of photos. Christen thought about her longtime crush and wondered where she had gone wrong. She thought everything was good between them until Alex informed her that Tobin had a date with Jenna later that Friday evening. 

Christen tried to act like it didn’t bother her, but Alex knew. Alex wanted to spend the night, but Christen only wanted to be alone and mope around. Now, the distant thunderstorm made her question her earlier decision. She received notifications on her phone that warned that the storm would be severe. 

Usually when a bad storm rode through town, Tobin stayed with her. If it happened at night, the alpha would sneak into Christen’s room and pray that Cody wouldn’t find out. Tonight, Christen figured that she was on her own. 

She glanced at the ceiling as she thought about Tobin. The two had shared their first kiss last year. Christen was thirteen about to turn fourteen, but the kiss had been sweet and innocent. Both teens had been nervous and Christen knew at that moment that she was in love with her childhood best friend. 

After that kiss, the two made out a few times and Christen enjoyed every second that Tobin invaded her senses. She waited and hoped that Tobin would ask her out, but nothing happened. Christen wasn’t too worried since they spent all their time together. But now, Tobin was off with some other girl. 

She instantly felt jealous as she thought about Jenna. The girl was beautiful and a cheerleader to add insult to injury. Jenna was popular among all the jocks. Christen heard rumors that Jenna usually gave handjobs or blowjobs under the outside bleachers to guys and alphas on the football, soccer, and wrestling teams. She didn’t know if it was true or not. Tobin had never expressed any interest in Jenna before. 

Christen wondered if she had been part of the problem. Her make out sessions with Tobin sometimes became intense and left the alpha visibly aroused. Christen wasn’t ready for anything more and Tobin never pressured her. Now, Christen was afraid that Tobin found a girl who would go all the way. She tried to hold back her tears, but failed as she thought about Tobin with someone else. 

Suddenly, her phone rang as Tobin’s special ringtone sounded and her name popped up on the screen. Christen felt her heart stop. She glanced at the time - almost eleven at night. She thought Tobin would still be with Jenna. 

Christen quickly answered the phone and tried to keep her voice steady. She prayed that Tobin hadn’t accidentally dialed her number and that she was about to hear something she didn’t want to hear. 

“Hello? Tobin?” 

“ _ Hey, Christen. The storm is gonna be pretty bad tonight. Want me to sneak in?” _

“I thought you were with Jenna?”

Tobin sighed. “ _ She wanted to hang out. That’s all it was supposed to be. Kelley made it out to be way more than it was.” _

“Did anything happen?” Christen asked.

_ “No. She tried, but….I don’t know. Can I come over and we can talk? Plus, I’ll protect you from the storm.” _

“Yeah, hurry up. It’s getting more windy outside.”

_ “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Open your window.” _

Tobin ended the call. Christen instantly looked at her mirror and tried to look decent enough. She glanced down at her clothes - a tank top and sleeping shorts. It wasn’t anything fancy, but she knew that Tobin loved to touch her legs. Christen was glad that she decided to shave earlier in the shower. 

Christen opened her window and glanced into the yard at the large oak tree that towered over the house. The tree stood next to her bedroom window and was only a couple of feet away. Over the past few years, Tobin used the oak tree to sneak into Christen’s room. She would climb up the sturdy branches and jump into the open window. So far, the teens hadn’t been caught yet and Tobin planned to keep it that way. 

Christen spotted Tobin as she walked into the front yard. The alpha wore her red letterman jacket and Christen realized just how cold it was outside with all the wind from the upcoming storm. Plus, it was November, which meant some cold Texas nights. 

Tobin glanced up at Christen. “I’ll be up in a second.”

The young alpha started to climb up the large tree until she was at level with Christen’s open window. She heard some Taylor Swift song play from the computer. 

“Be careful,” Christen moved out of the way to give Tobin some landing space. 

Tobin gauged the distance from the tree and the window. “I’m jumping in.”

She took a deep breath before she jumped from the tree and through the window. Tobin landed on the bedroom floor with a soft thud. The teens didn’t dare move a muscle as they waited to see if the noise had woken up Stacy or Cody. A minute passed without any indication that Christen’s parents were up.

“Hey,” Christen said.

“Hey,” Tobin sat down on the bed. 

“So...Jenna. Alex said you went out on a date with her,” Christen started.

Tobin sighed. “We were only hanging out.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything to me?” 

Tobin shrugged. “I didn’t want you to get upset. But, hanging out with Jenna didn’t mean anything to me.”

“Am I not good enough for you?” Christen asked.

“What?? What do you mean?” 

“We’ve made out a few times since our first kiss and you’ve haven’t even asked me out. How’s that supposed to make me feel, Tobin? Then, you go out with the girl who’s rumored to...be easy. How is that supposed to make me feel?!” Christen tried to stay quiet, but felt her emotions take over. 

“You wanted me to ask you out?” Tobin asked, totally oblivious.

“Duh! Why else would I make out with you??”

“Wait. You like me?” Tobin questioned. 

Christen sighed. “Yes, Tobin. I like you a lot. More than a friend type way.”

Tobin stayed quiet. 

“Does that mean anything?” Christen’s heart thumped in her chest. “Do you like Jenna? What did you do with her?

Tobin sighed. “I kissed Jenna. She tried to do more, but I made her stop. It didn’t feel right.”

“Why didn’t it feel right?”

“Because I have feelings for someone else.”

“Who?” Christen’s heart broke at the thought of Tobin being head over heels for someone else.

“You, Christen. It’s always been you. I’ve liked you since….forever. I was just afraid to mess up our friendship. We’ve been friends since we were practically babies. But, I...love you,” Tobin stammered. 

“Love me?” Christen smiled.

“It’s always been you, Chris,” Tobin confessed.

“I feel the same way about you, Tobin. I love you,” Christen smiled.

“Really?” Tobin asked.

“Yes.”

Tobin pulled Christen down onto the bed with her. She didn’t waste a second as she passionately kissed the younger girl on the lips. Tobin pushed Christen back onto the soft mattress and climbed on top of her. Christen grabbed Tobin and pulled her down for an intense kiss. Christen shrugged off Tobin’s jacket and let it fall to the floor. She ran her hands over Tobin’s sculpted muscles and appreciated how toned they felt under her fingertips. After making out for a few minutes, Tobin rolled off Christen before the teens got too carried away in the heat of the moment. They tried to calm down their excited bodies that wanted so much more than they were ready to give. 

Christen reached over and grabbed Tobin’s hand. There was silence for a few seconds until Tobin spoke up.

“You know I won’t pressure you for sex or anything like that, right? I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“I know,” Christen said. 

“So take your time. There’s no rush. Plus, I’m not ready yet, either,” Tobin reassured. “Do you wanna go out on a real date tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“So I can tell everyone that you’re my girlfriend?” Tobin asked.

“Duh…” Christen laughed. 

“You’re so amazing, Christen.” 

Suddenly, the teens heard footsteps down the hall. Tobin felt her heart race at the thought of what would happen if Cody caught her in his daughter’s room at night. She knew that he would probably kill her. Tobin realized that she didn’t have enough time to escape from the window. She quickly dove under the bed and grabbed her discarded letterman jacket on the way. Tobin hoped that she had hid all the evidence of her being there after hours.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Christen grabbed a book. “Come in.”

Tobin gulped when Cody walked into the room. He glanced all around the room as if he searched for someone. Christen hoped that her face wasn’t as flush as her body felt and prayed that she didn’t have a guilty look written all over her. 

“I thought I heard something,” Cody said. He went to the closet, opened the door, and inspected the area. Tobin was glad that she hadn’t picked the closet to hide in. 

“No. It’s just me, Dad,” Christen replied. “Maybe you heard the music.”

“I guess so. Well, don’t stay up too late, sweetheart,” Cody kissed his daughter on her head and left the room. 

Tobin let out a breath and slowly emerged from underneath the bed. She waited in case Cody decided to come back into his daughter’s room. 

“Jesus, that was close,” Tobin said. She sat down on the bed next to Christen. 

Christen couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped from her. 

“It’s not funny, Chris. Your dad would kill me,” Tobin complained. 

“It’s hilarious, actually,” Christen placed a kiss on Tobin’s lips. She rested her head on the alpha’s shoulder. Tobin held Christen’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

The teens sat in comfortable silence. The clock on the wall ticked the seconds away as time ran away from them. Christen sighed sadly since she knew that Tobin had to leave soon. 

“I wish you could stay and hold me all night,” Christen said. Tobin knew exactly how she felt. She didn’t want to leave the comfort of Christen’s bedroom. 

“I know. I would stay here all night if I could,” Tobin replied. “But, I’ll stay here until that storm is done.”

“I love you,” Christen said.

“I love you, too.”

Just then, the heavens opened up and rain started to pour from the sky. Thunder rumbled so loud that the house shook and bright lightning flashed through the sky. Christen snuggled closer to Tobin. 

“I got you, Christen. You’re safe with me,” Tobin soothed. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Christen said. 

The teens laid on the bed and listened as the violent storm passed through. Christen laid her head on Tobin’s chest and felt so safe in her arms. She never wanted Tobin to let her go. Christen closed her eyes. She definitely didn’t imagine that the day would end with confessed feelings, but she couldn’t be happier. That night Christen dreamt about her future with Tobin. 

* * *

“Happy birthday, babe. I hope you like the present I got you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get here until now. All those press interviews were crazy,” Tobin said as she handed Christen a large gift bag. 

It was past visiting hours so only Alex remained. The hospital staff granted Tobin special privileges to stay overnight with Christen and the baby. Tobin continued to split her nights between the hospital and at home with the twins. Tobin felt grateful that Cody and Stacy were around to help with the kids. 

Christmas had been uneventful for the most part. Tobin stayed at home that morning so the kids could open their presents. Then, Tobin took the twins to see their mother and they gave her the presents that they had picked out. The family then went to visit Tegan and watched Christmas movies in the NICU with Alex. 

“It’s actually a very thoughtful gift,” Alex added. “And, we saw some of the interviews, Tobs. That one reporter wouldn’t stop touching your bicep and laughing at your lame jokes. Chris was so mad.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Christen argued. 

Alex laughed. “If looks could kill, that lady would’ve been dead.”

“Well, I know she saw that Tobin was wearing a wedding ring. She needs to stay in her lane,” Christen complained. 

“Sorry, Chris. Next time, I’ll try not to be so charming,” Tobin joked. 

“Did you check on Tegan?” Christen asked. 

“Yes. Tegan’s doing good. She has all the nurses wrapped around her little finger,” Tobin said with a smile. “She has all the attention now since the last baby left yesterday.”

“Yeah, Tegan’s gonna be so spoiled now,” Alex replied.

It was Christen’s 25th birthday and she felt eager to go home. The hospital stay started to wear on the young woman. By now, Christen was able to move around on her own and had total function again. All she had left from the accident were a few scars. Christen knew that she should’ve been released at least two weeks ago, but the doctors kept her around for Tegan. The only part that Christen hated about being discharged was that Tegan would remain in the hospital for the unforeseen future. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to leave her baby behind. Christen tried to remind herself that it was for Tegan’s benefit.

Earlier that day, all their friends arrived at the hospital to spend a couple of hours with Christen. Stacy and Cody brought the twins, who were ecstatic to see their mother. The twins missed the normalcy of seeing their parents all the time, but they knew that soon the family would be together after their mother and baby sister were released from the hospital. Christen’s room was adorned with flowers, birthday balloons, and gifts from everyone. 

Unfortunately, Tobin was gone most of the day for interviews with some local stations about the upcoming fight. Tobin didn’t want to miss Christen’s birthday celebrations, but she was obligated by the UFC to attend the interviews. 

Tobin bent down and placed a kiss on Christen’s forehead. “Happy birthday, babe. I hope you like your gifts. I love you so much.”

Alex fake gagged. “You guys make me so jealous. Even ten years later, you two are still madly in love with each other.”

“A few hiccups on the way...mostly my fault, but I’m happy now. All I need is Chris and our family,” Tobin said.

“Married life looks good on you,” Alex agreed. “But, if you ever hurt Christen, I’ll still hurt you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Tobin laughed. 

“Sometimes, I feel like I’m married to both of you,” Christen glanced between Alex and Tobin. 

“Wellllll…..I mean….I wouldn’t say no….” Tobin mischievously said. 

Christen playfully swatted Tobin’s arm. “In your dreams, Heath.”

“Yeah, no sister wives for you,” Alex added with a laugh.

“Dang,” Tobin said in a playful tone. “Open your gift, Chris.”

Christen dug into the gift bag and pulled out three large framed photographs. In the first photo, the twins posed with Harley on some giant stone steps. Olivia and Oliver both had big smiles on their faces. They were dressed up in stylish plaid sweaters and jeans. The twins looked so grown up. Christen marveled at how much the kids looked like her and Tobin. Oliver had Tobin’s wide goofy smile, while Olivia had her own toothy grin. She wondered who’s smile Tegan would inherit. 

“I took the pictures myself. So it might not be the best quality,” Tobin said. 

“Tobin, this is so beautiful,” Christen said. 

She pulled out the next framed picture and nearly cried. The photo showed Tegan in a large onesie that said ‘I Love My Mommy’. She wondered how Tobin managed to take the picture since it had been taken at an angle that looked down on the preemie. Tegan laid on a warming crib, no incubator in sight. 

“Alex helped me set up to take the picture. We had to take a few because baby girl wouldn’t cooperate,” Tobin grinned. 

“And, don’t worry. It was perfectly safe. We put Tegan in a warming crib for a couple of minutes to get the pictures,” Alex reassured. 

“Tobin…” Christen said.

“I know how much pictures of the kids and family means to you…” Tobin replied.

The last picture showed the twins on each side of Tegan. The kids both had big smiles on their faces. Christen couldn’t contain her emotions for the photo that contained all three of their children. 

“You like it?” Tobin asked. 

“I love it, Tobin. You’re too good to me,” Christen pulled Tobin down for a kiss.

“You deserve everything,” Tobin said.

“Okay...you guys are getting mushy. I’m gonna leave you two alone and go check on Tegan. Be good,” Alex jumped out of her chair and left the room.

Christen motioned for Tobin to join her on the bed. “I loved the presents. Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you. Happy birthday,” Tobin settled onto the bed. 

Christen cuddled next to Tobin and rested her head on the alpha’s chest. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you, too. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here until now,” Tobin apologized. 

“It’s okay, Tobin. You had work stuff to do. You’re staying the night, right?” 

“Yup.”

“Good. I wanna cuddle with you,” Christen said.

“Cuddle away, babe.” 

Christen spent the night cuddled close to Tobin. She missed being at home. She missed seeing her twins everyday. She missed the normalcy of life, but with Tobin around, she felt home and complete. 

A couple of days later, on New Year’s Eve, Doctors Jackson Avery and Arizona Robbins strolled into Christen’s hospital room with wide smiles on their faces. Tobin wondered if today was the day. 

“Well Christen, you’ve made a full recovery from the accident and all the surgeries. Tegan will be fine here on her own with all the doctors and nurses. You can go home today,” Arizona announced.

“Really?” Christen asked. 

“Yes. Everything looks good. You’re able to move around on your own,” Dr. Avery smiled.

“That’s great,” Tobin said. “You can finally go home, Chris.”

“But…Tegan has to stay?” Christen’s happiness quickly faded away.

Arizona sighed. “For at least another month.”

“Oh…” Christen sadly said. 

“You can come visit her whenever you want. It’s tricky having a baby in the NICU. It can seem like life goes on, but at the same time, at a stand still because your baby’s still at the hospital. If you need to talk to anyone, we have lots of postpartum therapists that can help,” Arizona explained. 

“Can’t I just stay until she can go home?” Christen asked. Tobin felt her heart drop at the broken tone of Christen’s voice. 

Jackson shook his head. “I’m sorry, Christen. If I could allow it, I would, but hospital policy. Remember, you have two children that need their mother, too.”

Tobin nodded at the doctor in appreciation. She never liked how flirty Jackson had been with her wife, but she appreciated his effort in that moment. 

“Plus, Alex will be here with her. She already told me that she’s not leaving the hospital as long as Tegan’s here,” Tobin added.

“Alex is one determined aunt. And like I said, you two can come stay with Tegan whenever. If you want to spend the night with her then I’ll make sure it happens,” Arizona said.

“I guess I really have to go home,” Christen sighed. She wanted to go home for so long, but now the day had finally arrived and she couldn’t fathom the thought of really leaving without her baby girl. 

We’ll go start the paperwork,” Arizona pulled Jackson out of the room so the couple could talk. 

Tobin sat down next to Christen. “It sucks that we have to leave Tegan here, but the twins are gonna be so happy to have you back.”

“I feel so guilty about leaving Tegan,” Christen admitted. 

“I know, baby. I feel guilty, too. But, we can come visit her whenever we want. We’ll come see her everyday and even spend some nights with her,” Tobin promised. 

“I guess…” Christen said. 

Later that day, the discharge papers were ready. Tobin packed up all the birthday gifts that Christen had received into the car. Christen said goodbye to all her doctors, even though she would see them the next day when she brought the twins in to see their sister. Christen and Tobin stopped at the NICU to see Tegan. 

Christen held the baby, tears in her eyes. “I’ll be here tomorrow, baby girl. I promise. I love you so much.”

Tobin led a dismal Christen out of the hospital. They arrived home, where Cody and Stacy waited with the twins. Christen’s mood brightened when Oliver and Olivia both jumped on her, so excited that their mother was finally home. Harley joined in on the celebration as she hopped around the living room. 

“Mommy!!! You’re finally home!!” Olivia bounced into Christen’s arms. 

“We miss you so much, Momma,” Oliver wrapped his arms around his mother’s legs. 

“I’m happy to be back with my babies,” Christen honestly said. 

Christen spent the evening with her parents and the twins. Every hour or so, Alex would send an update and a picture of Tegan which helped calm Christen’s worries. Oliver and Olivia snuggled with their mother on the couch and watched some movies. They didn’t want to leave her side after being away for so long. Tobin finally prodded the twins to take a bath and allowed them to stay up past their bedtime. Before midnight, the twins fell asleep on the couch. 

“You two go get some rest. We’ll tuck the twins into the bed and spend the night,” Stacy said to the young couple. 

“Yeah. Go spend some time together,” Cody replied.

Christen stood up and hugged her parents. 

“We love you so much,” Stacy kissed her daughter’s cheek. “And, Tegan will be home soon enough.”

“I know, Momma,” Christen said.

Tobin led Christen up the stairs to their bedroom. Over the past few weeks, Tobin barely slept in the master room. She usually opted for the couch on the nights that she stayed home. It felt too weird to be in the large bed without her wife. Christen collapsed on the bed, tired from the emotional day. Tobin switched on the television and found a count down to the New Year. 

“Want me to run you a bath?” Tobin asked.

“Please….” Christen accepted.

Tobin filled up the large bathtub with some bubbles and warm water. Christen stepped into the bathroom, already undressed. Tobin had to catch her breath when she caught sight of her naked wife. It had been awhile since Tobin had seen Christen in that light. Tobin’s eyes roamed all over her body and stopped at the scar on Christen’s side from the accident. Tobin reached out and gently touched the c-section scar on Christen’s abdomen. 

Christen tried to cover up the scar, but Tobin stopped her.

“Don’t...you’re so beautiful, Christen. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, Tobin.”

Tobin leaned forward, her lips captured Christen’s into an intense kiss. Her hands roamed over her wife’s warm, soft skin, lost in the moment. She pulled away after a few seconds since she knew that Christen wasn’t physically ready for sex. 

“Sorry,” Tobin said as she caught her breath.

“I’ve missed that, too,” Christen whispered. “The doctor said I still have to wait until I can have sex again.”

“I know…” Tobin said. She glanced down at the tent in her pants. “Sorry.”

“And, I’ve definitely missed that,” Christen grinned as she glanced down at Tobin’s erection. 

“Trust me, it’s missed you, also,” Tobin laughed. 

The count down from the television sounded from the bedroom. 

_ “Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!! Happy 2021!!!” _

“Happy new year, Christen. Hopefully, this year nothing happens. We already had an eventful year,” Tobin kissed her wife’s lips.

“Happy new year, Tobin. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, get into your bath before it gets cold,” Tobin said. 

“Sure thing, Marine,” Christen teased as she carefully got into the bathtub. Tobin rubbed and massaged the stress out of her shoulders. After the bath, the couple cuddled and savored their first real night together after what seemed an eternity. 

Three days later, Tobin and Christen arrived at the indoor trampoline park where the twins’ seventh birthday party was in full swing. The whole building was adorned with balloons, streamers, and catchy pop songs played in the background. Kids ran through the building and climbed on the obstacle courses. The parents were seated at tables as they talked and enjoyed themselves. Kelley and Emily were both chased by a group of kids. Lindsey was stuck in the ball pit as Oliver jumped onto her shoulders. The couple had gone to see Tegan at the hospital before the celebration. 

“Mommy! Toby!” Oliver ran up to his parents.

“Toby! Momma!” Olivia followed. 

Tobin reached down and picked up both twins at the same time. “My twinsies! Happy birthday!!”

“Happy birthday, my lovebugs,” Christen kissed her children on their cheeks.

“How is Tegan?” Oliver asked. “Can we see her tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, we can all go over to see her,” Tobin answered. “You guys need to see her a lot before school starts back up and then, you can only go on the weekends”

“When can Tegan go home?” Olivia asked.

“Probably not for another month,” Christen answered sadly.

“Awww…” Olivia complained. 

“Go on. You two go have fun,” Tobin set the twins down. 

“Don’t be too sad, Mommy. Tegan will be home soon,” Olivia hugged her mother before she ran off to play with her friends. 

Christen and Tobin tried their best to enjoy their twins' birthday party, but baby Tegan was never far from their minds. The couple hoped that soon their little family would be whole again. 

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Tobin and Christen’s usual routine consisted of daily visits to Tegan while the twins were in school. Tobin left for a few hours to train for her upcoming fight, but she always managed to spend at least three hours at the hospital with the preemie. Christen always felt her resolve crumble when she had to walk away from her baby. Tobin had to prod her along with promises that they would be back in the morning. Stacy and Cody also stopped by regularly to see Tegan, as did all the couple’s friends. Alex and Dr. Robbins were always at the hospital to keep an eye on the baby. It wasn’t unusual to find Alex in the NICU overnight, holding Tegan or gently rocking her to sleep. 

The school district allowed Christen extra maternity leave because of the special circumstances of her accident. She wasn’t due to return until April, which Christen felt grateful for. She didn’t know when Tegan would be allowed to go home and wanted to spend as much time with her baby as possible. Stacy already laid claim to take care of the baby when her parents returned to work full-time. 

Tobin tried her best to train for the upcoming fight, but felt like her career was on the back burner. She had to take care of her family first. Tobin wasn’t too confident about the next fight, but she tried to put in the work whenever she could. A few late night workouts in her personal gym and some cigarettes did wonders for her stress. The fight had been pushed back to the middle of February, due to a small ankle sprain that Ellen White endured during training, but Tobin was grateful for the extra time. 

One day, as usual, Tobin and Christen strolled hand in hand into the hospital, ready to see their baby girl. The nurses and receptionists all nodded at the couple in greeting. The two were regular fixtures by now and a lot of the staff knew that they were little Tegan’s parents. 

Tobin whistled cheerfully as she and Christen boarded the elevator. It was a Friday, so that meant that the parents could stay a little longer at the hospital since Cody agreed to pick up the twins from school. 

Tobin leaned against the elevator wall. “Ready to see our baby girl?”

“Always,” Christen answered. 

Tobin smiled as she reached over to hold Christen’s hand. The couple still weren’t able to be intimate yet, but they found other ways to feel connected. Christen still needed her doctor’s go ahead that it was safe to have sex again. Tobin usually found other ways to help Christen relax like massages or going down on her. Christen returned the favor a few times, but Tobin didn’t pressure her. Tobin was content to watch a few minutes of porn and take care of herself. 

The couple walked into the NICU, where baby Tegan was settled in an open warming crib. The baby had been able to make the switch from the incubator a few days ago as she grew stronger. Alex bounced up to her friends, a huge smile on her face.

“Woah. Alex, did you drink too much coffee?” Christen asked.

“No!! Today’s February 5th!!” Alex excitedly said. 

Tobin glanced at her watch. “Yup. That’s the date. Wait...am I missing something? Is it some kind of anniversary?”

Alex laughed as Tobin slightly panicked. “No, Tobs. You didn’t forget anything. But!! Today, you’ll be able to take Tegan home!”

“What?! Really?!” Christen couldn’t contain her excitement. 

Dr. Arizona Robbins stepped into the NICU and made her presence known. “Yes! Tegan’s gained a few pounds. She’s still small, but she’ll catch up soon enough. She can feed on her own. We’ve been watching her to make sure that she doesn’t have any trouble breathing and she can regulate her body temperature now. She’s at the 36 week development stage. I’d say that she’s good to go. Tegan’s a tough little girl.”

“Thank you so much, Doc!” Tobin rushed forward and hugged Arizona. 

“You’re welcome, Heath. It’s time for Tegan to go home. I know it’s been rough for you two, always having to leave her at night. Now, you guys can just live your lives,” Arizona said.

Tobin turned to Alex. “And, Alex...you’ve been with our baby since the beginning. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just give me a hug,” Alex said as she hugged Tobin. “You know I love Tegan as if she were my own. All your kids, actually.”

“Thank you,” Christen joined the hug.

“Okay, before I start crying, let’s see our little girl.” Alex pulled her friends over to where Tegan laid on an open crib. 

Tegan wore a pink onesie that was too big for her. She wore little mittens on her hands and a little cap that hid her dark brown hair. She made tiny gurgling noises and opened her little eyes. 

“She’s probably hungry. We fed her an hour ago, but it’s your turn, Chris,” Alex said. 

About two weeks ago, Christen was finally allowed to breastfeed the baby whenever she visited the hospital. It took Tegan a few tries to get the mechanics down, but soon, the baby was able to feed on her own. Christen gently cradled the baby into her arms and sat down in a rocking chair that stood in the private feeding area. That day, Christen wore one of Tobin’s plaid shirts for easy access. She unbuttoned the first few buttons and tried to get Tegan to suckle. After a few seconds, the baby started to feed. 

“I love my little girl so much,” Christen kissed Tegan’s forehead. She glanced up at Tobin with a smile.

Tobin watched as Christen breastfed their baby, absolutely mesmerized. She fell more in love with her wife in that moment as she watched Christen take care of their daughter. 

“I love you,” Tobin said. She leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Christen’s lips. 

“I love you, too,” Christen replied. 

Alex sighed. “God, you two are so cute, it’s gross.”

Tobin and Christen laughed. The baby grunted as if in response to her aunt. Arizona reappeared in the NICU to make sure that the baby had no mishaps during her current feeding session.

“I’ve already told the nurses to get the discharge papers ready. Tobin, go get the car seat,” Dr. Robbins instructed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin gladly said. 

Tobin gave Christen another kiss before she left the NICU area. She whistled on her way to Christen’s new car to retrieve the car seat. After the accident, Tobin bought her wife another SUV to replace the one that had been totaled. Christen was still apprehensive about driving around, especially when it rained. Tobin, for the most part, wasn’t nervous about driving. She learned from the military to get over her fears quickly. Plus, the extra therapy helped her deal with her worries. Slowly, the nightmares that Tobin had about the car accident lessened. 

On the way to the car, Tobin texted all her friends the good news. 

_ Kelley: Yes!!!!!! I can’t wait to see her and hold her.  _

_ Megan: Awww…I’ll definitely come visit you guys soon.  _

_ Lindsey: Finally!! Baby girl is going home! _

_ Ashlyn: Congrats, Heath!! Take your baby home and enjoy. We’ll give you guys a few days to settle before we rush over.  _

_ Tobin: Thanks guys. We’re just so happy right now.  _

Tobin pocketed her phone and grabbed the car seat. She continued to whistle and returned to the NICU, where Christen held Tegan against her chest as she gently burped the baby. 

“I’m ready to not step foot in a hospital for a long time,” Tobin said. 

“You and me both,” Christen agreed. “It seems like the last few months have been nothing but hospital visits.”

“I know. I’m ready to wrap you and all the kids in a bubble so no one gets hurt,” Tobin set the car seat on an empty chair. 

“Wanna hold the baby?” Christen asked.

“Of course,” Tobin gently took Tegan from Christen. She paced around the room and lightly rocked the baby in her arms. Tegan glanced up at her parent and let out a little sound. 

Christen looked at Tobin with total adoration. She felt so happy that Tobin would be around for this baby. Everything that Christen wished Tobin had been able to experience with the twins was now a reality. She couldn’t wait for Tobin to witness all of Tegan’s firsts - her first laugh, first smile, first words, first steps, everything. 

“I’ll always be around to protect you, Tegan. Always,” Tobin whispered. 

Arizona appeared with a big smile on her face and the discharge papers. “So, Tegan should be good to go. For the first couple of weeks, only immediate family can visit because her little immune system is still a bit fragile.”

“I’m included in the immediate family,” Alex added.

“Of course, you are,” Christen laughed. 

“In fact, it wouldn’t be a bad idea for Alex to stay with you for awhile. That way she can be around and make sure that Tegan is doing alright. Doesn’t hurt to have a doctor in the house,” Arizona suggested. 

“Got it. Alex, you’re moving in with us for a few weeks,” Tobin agreed.

Alex nodded. “I’ll be there when my shift’s over and after I stop by my apartment to pack up my bags.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Tobin said. 

Arizona continued. “But, Tegan should be okay at home. If she gets a fever or anything seems off about her, don’t hesitate to call me or bring her to the ER.”

“Got it, Doc. I’m sure we’ll be alright,” Tobin replied. 

Dr. Robbins handed Tobin the discharge papers for Tegan as Christen secured the sleeping baby into the car seat. She covered up Tegan with a warm blanket since it was a cold day out. The doctor turned to the baby that slept soundly. 

“Oh, baby Tegan. I’m gonna miss you so much. You were so tiny when you were born. Such a fighter. You be good for your parents,” Dr. Robbins said.

“Thanks for everything, Doc,” Tobin held her hand out.

“Take care of your family, Heath,” Dr. Robbins shook Tobin’s hand.

“Always,” Tobin replied. 

Christen hugged Dr. Robbins. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours,” Alex said with a smile. She handed Tobin the baby’s diaper bag that the hospital provided. 

Tobin proudly carried the car seat out of the hospital. On the way, numerous nurses and doctors stopped the young parents to say goodbye to baby Tegan. Much to Tobin’s annoyance, even Jackson Avery flagged them down to say his farewell wishes. Tobin tried not to get too jealous when the hug between him and Christen lasted longer than necessary. She reminded herself that Christen was married to her. 

“Thank you for everything, Jackson,” Christen gushed.

“You’re welcome. Hopefully, we stop meeting in the hospital,” Jackson smiled his charming smile, which caused Christen to blush. 

“Hopefully…” Christen giggled.

Tobin took hold of Christen’s hand. “Later, Doc. Thanks for everything.”

“Bye, Tobin,” Jackson waved to the couple. 

Tobin led Christen out of the hospital sliding doors and to the car.

“I’m glad that we won’t be seeing that guy anymore,” Tobin said.

“Quit being jealous,” Christen laughed. 

Tobin secured the car seat and made certain that everything was in order. Christen climbed into the backseat with the baby as Tobin jumped into the driver’s seat.

“Ready to go home?” Tobin asked.

“Yes,” Christen said with a wide smile.

“What about you, Tegan? Ready to go home?” Tobin questioned. 

Tegan remained quiet.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tobin laughed.

She started the car and carefully drove home. For the first time in her life, Tobin drove below the speed limit since she had precious cargo onboard. Tobin quietly cursed as cars sped past the SUV, which made Christen laugh. For the first time in a while, Christen felt at ease during a car ride. She was just happy that her family would finally be together.

After the fifteen minute drive, Tobin pulled into the driveway. 

“Well, Tegan...we’re home. You’re the baby of the family, so prepared to be spoiled,” Tobin grinned.

Tobin carried the car seat into the house while Christen followed close behind. The family was instantly greeted by Harley as she tried to sniff the car seat. The pit bull sensed that a new member of her pack had arrived as her little tail wagged wildly. Harley sat down and didn’t try to jump on her owners as if she knew that they had precious cargo. 

“Wanna meet the baby?” Tobin set the car seat on the floor so Harley could get a good look. 

The dog sniffed the blanket that covered the baby and wagged her tail more. 

“It’s your job to protect Tegan, too,” Tobin said to Harley. She picked up the car seat and carefully placed it on the couch. The movement caused the baby to wake up and she started to cry.

“Oh, my baby,” Christen unbuckled Tegan from the seat and held her close. She sat down in the recliner as she gently rocked the baby. Harley’s ears perked up at the sound of the baby’s cries.

“She’s probably hungry,” Tobin said.

“Probably,” Christen agreed. “I need to pump some milk so you can feed her, too.”

“You should. That way I can wake up with her at night.”

“I’ll do that later,” Christen agreed. 

Later that day, Cody and Stacy brought the twins home from school. Everyone was pleasantly surprised that baby Tegan was home. Stacy didn’t want to leave later that evening, but Cody finally wrangled her out the door with the promise to be back the next morning. 

Oliver and Olivia each held the baby for a few minutes and marveled at how small their sister was. The twins were excited that their Aunt Alex was going to live with them for a couple of weeks. An emergency came up at hospital so Alex wouldn’t be at the house until later. 

“I’m gonna protect her. No one will mess with her,” Oliver said. 

“That’s right, buddy,” Tobin agreed. 

“She’s so cute,” Olivia replied. “Does she only sleep?”

“Yeah...sleep and eat,” Christen answered. 

“That’s kinda boring,” Oliver said.

“Just a bit,” Tobin laughed. 

After the twins were bathed and put to sleep, Alex finally strolled through the front door. She doted on Tegan and then went upstairs to get some much needed rest. Tobin carried the baby into the master bedroom for her first night home. The alpha held Tegan on her chest as she laid in bed and watched some television. Christen walked out of the bathroom after a shower, her hair damp. 

“Oh, this came in the mail for you,” Christen handed Tobin a letter that had the state emblem on it. 

“You can open it, babe,” Tobin said. 

Christen opened the letter and skimmed through it.

“What’s it about?” Tobin asked. A small part of her worried that Chelsea would still try to go after some kind of child support. 

“It’s basically saying that since we got married, you don’t have to pay child support for the twins anymore,” Christen answered. 

“Oh. I didn’t even notice that I still paid,” Tobin laughed. “It automatically came out of my bank account.” 

“I’m glad that’s all over with,” Christen admitted. 

“Me too,” Tobin said. 

“I’m so happy we’re a family now,” Christen settled in the bed next to Tobin.

“Sorry, it took me so long to realize what was important.”

“You’re here now,” Christen kissed Tobin on the lips. 

She snuggled next to Tobin and it didn’t take long until she fell asleep, exhausted from the eventful day. Tobin placed the sleeping baby into her bassinet and turned off the lights, tired from the long day. 

A couple of hours later, Tegan’s quiet cries woke up the fatigued parents. Christen sat up to collect the baby, but Tobin stopped her.

“I’ve got it, babe. You go back to sleep,” Tobin offered.

“Are you sure?” Christen asked.

“Yeah. I’ll feed her. There’s a couple of bottles in the fridge. Go back to sleep,” Tobin climbed out of bed and carefully cradled the crying baby in her arms.

Tegan cried and cried.

“Shhh...you’re probably hungry, huh? Let’s go downstairs and let Mommy sleep,” Tobin carried the baby out of the room and down into the kitchen. 

She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and ran it under some warm water for a couple of minutes. After Tobin was satisfied with the temperature, she carried Tegan into the living room and sat down on the recliner. The baby’s cries had quieted down some as the alpha rocked her gently. 

“Here you go, baby girl,” Tobin said. 

Tegan eagerly accepted the bottle and glanced up Tobin as she drank the milk. Tobin smiled at her daughter, so in love with her little girl. The baby stared at her with so much innocence and trust. Harley appeared in the living room and laid down next to the recliner. The dog wanted to offer the baby some comfort and protection, too. 

“I wish my parents could’ve met you, Tegan. They would’ve loved you so much. I’m sure they see you wherever they’re at,” Tobin whispered. 

The baby continued to look up at her. 

“You’re probably gonna look like your mother, but I think you’ve got my nose,” Tobin quietly laughed. 

Tegan drank all of her milk and hiccuped. Tobin placed a towel on her lap and sat the baby up to burp her. She gently patted Tegan’s back for a couple of minutes until the baby let out a healthy burp. 

“There we go. You’re nice and full now, huh?”

Tobin carried Tegan up to the nursery. She changed the baby’s diaper and sat down in the rocking chair. Tobin cradled her daughter close as the baby fell asleep again. After a few minutes, Christen appeared in the doorway. She needed a second to take in the scene in front of her. Her heart felt so overwhelmed with love as Tobin softly rocked their baby to sleep. 

“Hey,” Christen whispered. “Tegan okay?”

Tobin smiled. “She’s good, babe. I fed her, burped her, and changed her. Now, she’s going back to sleep.”

Tobin noticed that Christen stared at her. 

“What’s up?” Tobin asked.

“You’re just so good with her. I’m so happy that you’re here for Tegan. I love seeing how gentle you are with her. I love you so much,” Christen said.

“I love you too, Christen. Nowhere I would rather be,” Tobin smiled. 

Tegan gurgled in response. 

“Baby girl agrees,” Christen quietly laughed. “Come back to bed.”

“Okay.” Tobin carried the baby back into the bedroom and placed her into the bassinet. Tegan barely noticed the movement as she remained sound asleep. 

Tobin and Christen cuddled together, both beyond happy that their family was finally together under one roof. A moment that neither would ever take for granted again. 

A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Alex stepped into the room. 

“Hey, guys. I tried to sleep, but after being with Tegan for so long...I worry. Can I sleep in here with you two?” Alex asked. 

“Sure,” Tobin yawned. “I won’t complain about two hot women in my bed.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t,” Alex replied.

Christen patted the space next to her. “Come to bed.”

Alex climbed into the king-sized bed and settled under the blanket. “Night, guys.”

“Night,” Tobin sleepily said. 

A couple of hours passed until Tegan started to cry again. The baby’s little cries woke up Christen from her sleep. She glanced around and realized that Tobin and Alex were still sound asleep.

“Guess it’s my turn,” Christen whispered. 

She carefully climbed out of bed to avoid waking up the occupants that still slept. Tegan cried until she felt her mother’s comforting hold. Christen left the quiet room and went into the nursery to feed Tegan. 

Alex, still in a deep sleep, rolled over onto the empty space. She lazily draped her arm on the warm body next to her. In her sleep induced mind, it felt like she was in a good dream as she massaged the muscles under her fingertips.

Meanwhile, Tobin didn’t know that Christen wasn’t in the bed anymore and completely forgot that Alex had spent the night with them. She woke up slightly to someone massaging her muscles. Slowly, the hand traveled lower....

“Chris…I’m too tired. Maybe later…” Tobin complained. 

Tobin turned over and realized that a sleeping Alex was the one who groped her over her clothes. Tobin couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her. 

Alex immediately woke up and realized where her hand was. “What?!? Ewwww!! No!”

Alex instantly pulled her hand back. She felt absolutely mortified that she had touched Tobin in places that she never wanted to touch. 

Tobin continued to laugh. “Easy there, Alex. Chris will kill you.”

“This isn’t funny!!! I’m so sorry! Sometimes I get handsy when I’m super tired,” Alex apologized. 

“It’s all good,” Tobin laughed. “Be ready to explain to Chris.”

“Explain what to me?” Christen asked from the doorway. 

Christen walked into the bedroom with Tegan still in her arms. She heard all the commotion from the nursery and wondered what had happened. Alex shook her head, her cheeks red from embarrassment. 

Tobin continued to laugh. 

* * *

“What do you wanna watch, Tegan?” Tobin flipped through the channels before she settled on a soccer game. “This seems good. See? This is your future career.”

Tegan didn’t pay any attention. The baby nestled on Tobin’s chest, fast asleep. The house was quiet for an early evening. Emily had offered to take the twins for the night so the young parents could get a little break. Tobin told Christen to go upstairs and rest before the baby needed to be fed again in a couple of hours. Christen had woken up early that day for a doctor’s appointment for her and the baby. Stacy had gone with them while Tobin took the twins to school and then went to the gym for a few hours. 

Now, Tobin cradled little Tegan close, content to watch television for the night. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and Harley jumped off the couch to greet their visitor. Tobin wasn’t too concerned. If it was a stranger then Harley would’ve growled or given some kind of warning. Instead, the pit bull’s little tail wagged happily. Tobin figured that Alex had arrived home from her shift at the hospital. 

Alex stepped into the living room and smiled. “Hey, Tobin. How’s our little baby girl?”

“Hey, Alex. Tegan’s doing good. She’s taking a nap. Christen’s upstairs. Are you gals gonna watch chick flicks on Netflix while I take care of the baby?” Tobin asked. 

Over the past few days, the three adults cohabited in an interesting way. Alex didn’t want to be away from Tegan and wanted to be close in case something happened. So on some nights, Tobin found Alex in the bed with her and Christen. She didn’t mind too much. Sometimes, Christen wanted to stay up and talk to Alex or watch a movie while she held and fed Tegan. Tobin usually rolled over and went to sleep so she felt rested up when it was her turn to get up with Tegan. Tobin also didn’t let Alex live down the incident that happened the first night everyone was home. 

“Not exactly. It’s my turn to watch Tegan,” Alex said.

“Why? I’ve got her. Plus, you just got home. You should go rest.”

“You know Christen had her doctor’s appointment today?” Alex asked.

“Yeah….” Tobin said, confused. 

“Well, the doctor gave her the go ahead to have sex again. And to be blunt, Christen wants to get laid. She’s been wanting to for the last couple of weeks, but she was waiting for the doctor’s go ahead,” Alex explained.

“Oh…” Tobin said. 

“So, give me Tegan and go have sex with Christen,” Alex held her hands out for the baby.

“But, Tegan’s gotta feed in a little bit…” Tobin started.

“Yeah, Christen left some bottles in the fridge. You’re good for at least four hours. I don’t have to work tomorrow. You guys need this. Besides, you’re gonna leave in a couple of days for fight week, right?” 

“Yeah…” Tobin said.

“Don’t you wanna have sex before you go?” Alex asked.

“Well, duh. I didn’t want to pressure Christen so I’ve been taking care of myself...you know? You know you could help out too,” Tobin teased. 

“Gross, Tobin. Give me the baby and go. Christen’s probably waiting for you. I told her I was on my way home. Plus, Christen is still over the moon about the flowers and stuff that you had delivered for Valentines’ Day,” Alex gently collected a sleeping Tegan from her friend. 

“Oh, that? That was nothing,” Tobin said.

On Valentines Day, Tobin had to travel to Las Vegas for the start of fight week. Because of that, she wouldn’t be able to celebrate with Christen. It was their first Valentines’ Day as a married couple so Tobin had bouquets of lilies, her wife’s favorite flower, delivered to the house. She also gave Christen a charm bracelet that had heart pendants of all the children’s birthstones. 

Tobin jumped off the recliner. “Well, duty calls.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t be too loud. And, please change the sheets when you’re done.”

“Can’t make any promises on the loudness. But, I’ll change the sheets,” Tobin grinned. She watched as Alex took her place on the recliner and gently rocked Tegan. “Thanks, Alex.”

“It’s all good. Now, go on,” Alex motioned for Tobin to leave.

Tobin glanced at Alex and the baby one more time before she hopped up the stairs. Tobin quietly stepped into the bedroom, where Christen laid on the bed. Tobin noticed that Christen only wore a tank top and a pair of black lacy panties.

“Hey,” Tobin whispered as she closed the door. 

“Hey, you,” Christen stood up and pulled Tobin close. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” Tobin said. 

Christen eagerly wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck, their bodies so close together that Christen moved against the solid erection in Tobin's pants. Christen leaned over as she kissed Tobin’s lips and tasted her. Tobin bit gently on Christen’s lower lip, their kisses became more passionate and messy as the hunger unleashed. 

Tobin felt Christen’s hard nipples through her thin shirt, the sensation so enticing that the alpha lost herself to the lust. Tobin tore the shirt from Christen’s body in one swift motion and threw the ripped fabric onto the floor. Christen’s eyes grew wide, filled with surprise, but also desire.

Christen gasped when Tobin's lips traveled from her neck to her breasts. Christen moaned as Tobin sucked on her excited nipples. Tobin savored the taste of Christen’s skin on her tongue, she desperately wanted to taste all of her. Christen moaned as Tobin’s tongue rolled over her breasts. She dug her fingers into Tobin’s hair as she tried to keep quiet. 

"Oh, Tobin," Christen whimpered. "I need you so much."

Tobin moved her kisses back up Christen’s neck. The sensation of Christen’s hot breath on Tobin's ear sent shivers through her body. Christen sensed Tobin's reaction as she brushed Tobin's earlobe with her tongue and blew more hot air into it. Tobin groaned softly. 

"I want you," Christen whispered. She ran her tongue along Tobin's ear as her breath drove the alpha wild.

The couple could only stand so much teasing. It wasn't long before Tobin pulled away from Christen’s neck and moved back to her lips. Tobin quickly discarded her own shirt as they fell onto the bed, their hands caressed each other's bodies. Tobin reached between their bodies and tore off Christen’s black panties. Christen quickly removed the rest of Tobin's clothes with just as much need. It wasn't long before they were naked.

Tobin wanted to take her time and really appreciate Christen’s body, but her need was too strong. Their desperate kisses grew even more intense and fervent as their bodies created a delicious friction. Tobin traveled her way down Christen’s beautiful body. She kissed the scar from the accident and kept going until she reached where Christen needed her most. Christen closed her eyes in anticipation as Tobin's tongue lightly caressed her wet pussy. Christen’s hands bunched up the blankets beneath her as Tobin's tongue explored her all over and flicked her excited clit.

Tobin took her time as she savored the taste of Christen, a taste that she loved. More wetness coated Tobin's tongue as she pushed Christen into depths of euphoria. Christen’s hands lightly gripped her head, directing Tobin to where she wanted her most. Christen nearly cried out in pleasure as Tobin's talented tongue penetrated her. Christen moved her hips in rhythm to Tobin's tongue as quiet moans escaped her. It didn't take long until Christen felt that familiar sensation overtake her body as she came all over Tobin’s tongue. 

Tobin eagerly licked up the wetness that gushed into her mouth. Christen pulled Tobin up after she recovered from her orgasm. She immediately grabbed Tobin's head and guided her in for a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Tobin's lips. Christen knew that she needed Tobin more than anything.

Christen directed Tobin's hard cock to her wet pussy. She rubbed the head up and down the length of her slit. The tip of Tobin’s cock quickly became coated with Christen’s wetness. Christen moaned into Tobin's kisses as she held the alpha’s cock steady at her entrance. Tobin knew exactly what Christen needed and she wanted it even more. Tobin pushed into Christen slowly, only the tip had slipped in when the younger woman told the alpha to stop. 

“Wait...it hurts a little,” Christen whimpered. 

"It's okay, baby. Take your time. You control this," Tobin whispered. 

Slowly, Christen took in every inch of Tobin’s length, and allowed herself to get used to the fullness. Her muscles clenched around Tobin's cock, and didn’t want to let go. Tobin marveled at how wet and tight Christen felt, a sensation that she had missed so much. 

Their kisses grew more and more passionate as Christen’s body started to respond once again. Tobin fought herself as best as she could, but it wasn't long before she thrust into Christen over and over again. Tobin slid in and out of Christen with ease, just enough friction to make it enjoyable for them. Christen kissed from Tobin's lips to her neck, and then to her ear.

"God, you feel so good in me…” Christen whispered sexily, her breath sent shivers through Tobin's body.

Tobin thrust a few more times as she came inside of Christen and didn't stop until Christen’s pussy was so overfilled that each thrust pulled as much of Tobin's cum out as she put in. Tobin’s body trembled in release as she kissed Christen’s neck. 

"You’re so amazing," Christen murmured into Tobin's ear. 

Tobin gently pulled out of Christen and rolled onto the other side of the bed. Christen rested her head on Tobin's shoulder as she gently stroked the alpha’s muscles. About ten minutes passed as the couple laid in pure bliss. 

Tobin turned her head and kissed Christen’s lips again. It started out gentle, but soon Christen was ready for more as her kisses became more demanding. It didn't take long for Tobin's passion to grow as her cock began to harden again. Christen climbed on top of Tobin and straddled her hips.

"Ready for more?” Christen asked. She reached down and took hold of Tobin's cock. Christen shifted her hips until Tobin was once again lined up with her center.

Tobin groaned in pleasure as she watched Christen slowly settle down onto her cock. The slowness was clearly an attempt to tease Tobin, but she couldn't stand it for long. Tobin grabbed Christen’s hips and slammed them down hard. Christen gasped as Tobin's full length was buried inside of her.

"Fuck!" Christen cried out as Tobin filled her up again.

Tobin didn't let go of Christen’s hips, holding them steady as she thrust up into her pussy. Christen leaned back so Tobin could get a better view of her body as she kept up the tempo. The position put more pressure on Christen’s g-spot and she quickened her movements. Tobin's hands cupped Christen’s breasts as they bounced with her rhythm. 

Christen began to bounce faster on Tobin's cock, desperate for release. Tobin felt so good inside of her, that Christen constantly moaned and whimpered in bliss. She tried not to be too loud since they weren't home alone, but it was hard to keep quiet.

Christen’s orgasm was very close - she felt herself close to the edge. Christen leaned back and put even more pressure onto her g-spot from Tobin's cock. Before she knew it, Christen felt waves of pure pleasure wash over her again. Christen slowed the rhythm of her hips as her body trembled with ecstasy. Tobin continued to hold Christen close as she came all over her. Christen’s slick wetness ran down Tobin’s cock and onto her skin. 

After a few seconds, Tobin rolled Christen onto her back. She moved between her legs as she pinned Christen’s wrists over her head with one hand. Christen couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips as Tobin took control of her body.

Tobin rubbed the head of her cock along Christen’s wet lips and then it was in, deep and penetrating. Christen felt Tobin's cock slide back out, rub up and down the length of her pussy, over her clit, and then back inside her with one swift thrust. Christen moaned with excitement at not being allowed to touch Tobin and yet, enjoyed all of the touches that Tobin gave to her. 

Tobin thrust her cock in and out of Christen, the slick wetness coated her entire length. Christen moved her hips in rhythm with the thrusts and forced Tobin's cock as deep as it could go. Christen cried out louder as Tobin thrust hard against her repeatedly with fast and strong strokes. Christen struggled against Tobin's hold as she tried to free herself from the strong grip. Christen needed to touch Tobin and run her hands over the alpha’s strong back. Christen desperately wanted to hold Tobin close, but she couldn't free her hands. 

Christen struggled to release her hands, but Tobin wouldn't let go. Tobin continued to thrust into Christen and enjoyed the feel of her tight, wet pussy around her hard cock. Tobin quickened her pace as she teetered closer to the edge. 

“Please, Tobin. I need to hold you,” Christen begged. 

Finally, Tobin released her grip on Christen’s wrists. Christen immediately pulled Tobin's face to hers, kissing her hard on the lips. She lightly bit Tobin's lower lip as she ran her hands over Tobin's body, touching every inch of skin that she could reach.

Christen felt so turned on, her body tingled with excitement. She wrapped her legs around Tobin's waist, and pulled her cock in even deeper. Christen raised her hips to meet Tobin's speed, wanting them to come together. Christen continued to kiss Tobin and suck on her lip. Christen felt her own orgasm as it built again, the tingling sensation settled in. Tobin's cock hit all the right spots and it felt so good.

Tobin couldn't hold on for another second. Christen watched as Tobin's eyes closed and felt her body tense. Christen suddenly felt the burst of cum shoot from Tobin's cock within her as it filled her up. That was all that Christen needed to come for the third time that night. She climaxed with Tobin, her body tensed up as the powerful orgasm rolled throughout her flesh.

Tobin’s body collapsed on top of Christen’s, totally spent and satisfied. Christen weakly wrapped her arms around the alpha’s body as she revelled in the feel of Tobin’s weight on top of her. Finally, after she regained some of her energy, Tobin gently slipped out of Christen. The couple laid next to each other, panting for breath as they slowly came down from their intense highs.

"Okay, I think that I'm really exhausted now," Christen sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt Tobin laugh against her.

"I finally wore you out?" Tobin asked. She pulled the blankets over their tired bodies.

"Yes..." Christen lazily said.

"Get some rest, babe. Alex is on baby duty for the next few hours. I love you..." Tobin whispered. 

"I love you too," Christen said as she drifted off into a restful sleep. 

* * *

After spending a couple of more days at home with Christen and the kids, Tobin soon found herself in Las Vegas for fight week. She did all the press interviews and answered most of the questions that reporters threw at her. Tobin and Ellen White remained cordial to one another during the staredowns and weigh-ins. Ellen was not one to be friendly with her competition, but she shook Tobin’s hand. The English alpha mostly stayed quiet during the interactions. Most of the heckling that Tobin endured came from the number one alpha contender in the world - Dusty Rivera. 

Dusty had flown to Las Vegas as back up in case Ellen or Tobin needed to pull out of the fight at the last minute. Over the past few weeks, a couple of the main events had to be scrapped because a fighter got injured or sick. To remedy the problem, a backup fighter was flown in. The UFC wasn’t going to take any chances with this alpha fight. 

Dusty’s claim to fame was that she beat Abby Wambach over five years ago. Wambach had only begun her UFC journey and her first opponent had been Dusty. Rivera managed to choke out Abby in only two minutes of the first round. They met again a few years later and Wambach annihilated Dusty. Now, Dusty was ready for a title shot, but knew that she had to get past Tobin Heath first. 

At one press conference, Tobin sat at a table on stage with Ellen White and they answered questions about their upcoming fight. Dusty was also at the conference, leaning lazily in her chair as she played with her sunglasses. As Tobin finished a reporter’s question, Dusty grabbed her own microphone. She had been quiet so far at the conferences, which was unusual for her. Dusty thrived on trash talk and the way it riled up her peers. 

“We all know that the people want to see me fight Heath. Tobin ain’t nothing! After I’m done making Heath my bitch in the octagon, I’ll go fuck that sweet wife of hers,” Dusty glared at Tobin as she tried to get a reaction out of the other alpha.

Tobin clenched her jaw. Rivera had no right to talk about Christen that way. She really wanted to get up and knock Rivera out, but she kept her cool. 

“Hey, no talk like that here, Dusty,” a UFC official reprimanded the fighter. Rivera waved him off, not interested in his rules.

“Rivera knows that she isn’t shit. That’s why she talks all that mess. Put me in the octagon with her and I’ll teach her some respect. And Rivera, don’t talk about my wife,” Tobin threatened. 

Ellen White glanced at the fighters on each side of her. She wondered if she would have to break up an impromptu brawl. Ellen hated media days and wanted to get to the fight already. She didn’t condone what Dusty had said, though. Family was supposed to be off limits during the whole trash talk routine. 

Dusty grinned. “Tobin’s just some washed up has been. She’s totally milking the whole kidnap by terrorist shit. I mean I did my five years and I ain’t crying about it.”

“Yeah, because you were a pencil pusher for the Air Force. Didn’t even see any combat. If you did, you would’ve ran away like a little bitch…” Tobin responded. 

Tobin knew she should quit the trash talk since it wasn’t a good example for her kids, but Tobin hated how Rivera looked at her with a smug smile. She knew that she needed to focus on White, not Rivera. 

“That ain’t what your hot wife said last night. I’d show her what a real alpha feels like,” Dusty smirked. 

Tobin instantly stood up and rushed to Rivera. Ellen jumped up at the same time and tried to hold Tobin back as Rivera laughed. Tobin was ready to fight Dusty right there in that press conference room, her anger took over her rational thought. 

“What’s wrong, Tobs? My dick bigger than yours?” Dusty taunted. 

“Fuck you…” Tobin growled. 

Ellen pushed Tobin back a few paces. “Stop, Heath! You’ll get your chance. Just not here.”

Dusty held her arms out. “Come on, Tobin! Let’s go! Your coach Carli Lloyd retired before she could fight me. She knew that I would kill her. Now, it’s your turn.”

“Fuck off,” Tobin muttered. 

Tobin knew that she could get into a lot of trouble if she swung at Dusty at a press conference. Instead, Tobin glared at the other alpha. 

“You just wait, Dusty. I’ll get you soon enough,” Tobin turned to the press. “I’m sorry for my unprofessional behavior. I’ll see you guys at the weigh-ins tomorrow. Thank you.”

Tobin stared down Dusty again before she left the stage. The whole exchange spread across social media like wild fire as fans picked sides and argued with each other over which fighter would win. Later that night, a call from Christen helped calm Tobin down and she felt ready for the upcoming Ellen White fight. In the two days that led to the fight, Tobin ignored Dusty and kept all her focus on her opponent. She would deal with Dusty later. 

Soon, Tobin found herself in the octagon as she faced her newest opponent - Ellen White. There were chants and cheers for Tobin throughout the crowd. Many fans held up the American flag and roared as Tobin was introduced. She raised her arms into the air and said a silent prayer. Everyone saw the scars on her back and knew the story of what happened. Chants of ‘USA’ filled the arena as Tobin’s introduction was finished. 

Ellen and Tobin touched gloves and the fight started. Tobin listened to her coaches’ instructions and successfully dodged a few combos that Ellen threw her way. Tobin released her own punches that clipped Ellen on the nose and caused it to bleed. White responded with a perfectly timed spinning elbow, which busted open Tobin’s infamous eyebrow. The impact broke the skin, blood flowed down Tobin’s face. She wiped the blood away and nodded at White. They shared a little laugh. The bell sounded that the round was over. 

“Good fuckin’ round,” Ellen patted Tobin on the back.

“You too,” Tobin replied. 

Tobin sat down on the stool. Cody knelt down in front of her and instructed her on what to do next. Carli tried to patch up the cut that bled with some Vaseline and some butterfly bandages. Becky wiped the sweat off Tobin’s back and shoulders. She also ran the rag over Tobin’s face in a feeble attempt to clean off all the blood. 

“Ready, kid?” Cody ruffled up Tobin’s hair. 

“Yup,” Tobin stood up and shook her arms out. 

“Go get ‘em, Heath!” Carli clapped Tobin on the shoulder. 

The bell sounded the second round. Tobin and Ellen met in the center of the ring and tapped gloves again. They both unleashed a tirade of brutal strikes and punches to one another. The second round was a constant back and forth between the two and produced much more blood. The crowd reacted each time the sound from a vicious strike ricocheted throughout the arena. Ellen rushed forward and threw a sloppy punch. Tobin countered with a vicious uppercut that forced White to the ground. 

Tobin pounced. She delivered a few more strikes and savage elbows. Ellen turned around and exposed her back to her opponent. Tobin took the opportunity and slid her arm under Ellen’s chin into a rear-naked choke. She locked her legs around the other alpha’s body and squeezed as hard as she could. Ellen tried to get out of the choke, but finally, she couldn’t take anymore as she tapped Tobin’s arm repeatedly.

The referee rushed forward as Tobin released Ellen from the choke. The crowd cheered and applauded in approval as both fighters laid on the canvas for a few seconds to catch their breath. Tobin sat up and shook her opponent’s hand. 

“Good fight, White,” Tobin said.

“Good win, Heath,” Ellen replied. 

Tobin helped Ellen up and the two shared a friendly hug before their coaches ran forward to patch them up. 

“The winner by a rear-naked choke at four minutes and thirty seconds into the second round...Tobin Heath!!!” Bruce Buffer announced to the world.

The crowd erupted into loud applause. Tobin shook Ellen’s hand again and Joe Rogan stood next to her for the short interview.

“Your winner ladies and gentlemen, Tobin Heath! Tobin, it’s great to have you back in the octagon. We all know that you’ve faced tremendous challenges in the last few months. To see you back here, it’s great, man. You are now 14-0. How do you feel?” Joe asked.

“Uhhh...it feels great to be back here. I’ve been through some shit, but it’s good to be back. It’s good to keep climbing to that championship title. It feels great to see the fans again,” Tobin answered. The crowd appulated in approval. 

“Tobin, did that fight play out how you thought it would?” Joe questioned. 

“Pretty much. It was pretty dope. I knew that she was gonna come out swinging and she’s tough, man. My eyebrow got fucked up again,” Tobin laughed as she wiped the blood that trickled down her face. 

“It seems like your eyebrow always gets messed up,” Joe said.

Tobin shrugged. “Whatcha gonna do, right? It’s part of the game.”

“What do you wanna do next? There’s only one fighter in the way for a title shot,” Joe replied. 

Dusty Rivera stood up from her seat in the front row. She held her arms out as some of the crowd booed at her. Tobin glared at the other alpha. She wanted to punch that smirk off Rivera’s face. 

“Next week’s main event got canceled a few hours ago. It takes place here in Vegas. I’m here. Rivera’s here. We’re both in fighting shape. Why not knock it out early?” Tobin announced. Dusty nodded her head in agreement. 

“Let’s do this, Heath!” Dusty shouted. The crowd roared with anticipation. 

“Wait...you just finished a fight and you’ll be ready in just a week?” Joe asked, a bit astounded. 

“Yup. When I said I would fight anyone, anywhere...I meant it. Send me the contract. Let’s do this!” Tobin said.

“Anything else you wanna say?”

“I just can’t wait to get back home and see my kids. Christen, baby...I love you. I’ll talk to you later tonight. This one's for you. I love you…” Tobin winked to the camera.

“Your winner, Tobin Heath!” 

Tobin smiled at the cameras before she met her coaches outside of the cage. Cody gave her a stern look, not happy that she took on another fight so soon. 

“Sorry, Coach,” Tobin apologized. 

“We’ll just have to train super hard for the next few days,” Cody sighed. “How’s your shoulder?”

“Kinda hurts,” Tobin admitted.

“We’re gonna have to make sure that it won’t hold you back next weekend,” Carli said. 

During the end of Tobin’s interview, the UFC president, Dana White, went up to Cody, Carli, and Becky and told them that a contract was already being drafted up. Dana was excited about Tobin fighting again in just a few days. He knew that the prospect would draw in lots of interest and revenue. Plus, Tobin was a popular fighter that brought in lots of viewers. 

“Hey, Heath! I’m ready for you! Next week, I’m gonna kill you,” Dusty yelled at Tobin.

Tobin flipped off Dusty as she walked by her. The crowd cheered as the UFC president announced that the fight between Tobin and Dusty would take place in only a few days. 

Tobin stopped and took some photos with fans. She was ready to take a shower, get looked over by a doctor, and get back to the hotel to talk to Christen. She hoped that Christen wouldn’t be too mad at her for staying in Las Vegas for an extra week. Tobin couldn’t wait to hear her wife’s voice again as she realized just how much she missed Christen. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Christen watched the fight with Alex and Emily in her living room. The twins were still awake and jumped up each time Tobin hit her opponent. Her friends stayed the week with the family to help out with the children and to give the young mother a break every now and then. Christen felt so grateful for all the extra help that she had, not only with her friends, but also her mother, who never left the Heath house. Stacy sat in the recliner with baby Tegan cradled in her arms. The grandmother doted on her granddaughter and rocked the baby gently to sleep. 

“Poor, Toby. Look at all the blood….” Olivia winced. “Will she be okay, Aunt Alex?”

“Yes, sweetie. Toby’s really tough,” Alex answered.

The little girl sat on her aunt’s lap and hid her face each time Tobin got lit up with punches from Ellen White. Oliver bounced on Emily’s lap and quietly celebrated each time Tobin landed on her opponent. Christen sat on the couch with Harley and petted the dog’s soft ears. 

They all watched as Tobin choked out her opponent and forced her to tap. Oliver raised his arms into the air and pumped his fists when Tobin was declared the winner. Christen felt so happy for Tobin until her partner challenged Dusty Rivera to a fight in only a few days. Christen knew that Tobin was focused on being the champion, but now this meant that Tobin would be away longer: 

“Looks like Tobin’s gonna be gone another week,” Emily said when it was announced on television that Tobin would indeed fight Rivera that next Saturday. 

“Awww…” Oliver complained.

Alex and Emily helped Christen get the twins bathed and into bed. The young mother wondered if Tobin would be available to talk. She sat down on the couch and watched as Stacy held Tegan. Alex and Emily opted to get some sleep before it was their turn for baby duty. 

“Go call Tobin, dear. It’s been a couple of hours since the fight. She should be back at the hotel,” Stacy said. 

“Are you sure, Mom? I can take Tegan now,” Christen replied.

Stacy shook her head. “I got her, sweetie. I’m gonna take her to the guest room with me. Besides, the extra bassinet is in there. She can sleep in my room tonight. You go talk to Tobin and get some sleep. You were up all night with her anyways.”

“Okay, Mom. I love you…” Christen stood up and leaned down to kiss her mother’s cheek.

“I love you, sweetheart. Get some sleep,” Stacy gently ordered.

Christen placed a quick kiss on Tegan’s forehead before she headed upstairs to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and then settled into the bed, the warm blanket around her. She grabbed her phone and pulled up Tobin’s number.

The phone rang a few times until Tobin picked up.

_ “Hey, babe. I’m guessing you heard that I have another fight in a week…” _

Christen sighed. “Yes, I saw that. I’m not exactly happy, but I know that your career is important.”

“ _You and the kids are important to me, too. It was really a spontaneous thing. I saw Dusty there and I remembered what she said...I had to challenge her. Besides, if I beat her...next is Wambach.”_

“I know. I just miss you so much.”

“ _I miss you too, babe.”_

“I wish you were here…” Christen said.

Tobin’s voice became a little husky. “ _What would we be doing?”_

“I would probably give you a blowjob….”

“ _Oh, really? Fuck…what are you wearing?”_ Tobin asked.

Christen pulled down her sleeping shorts and quickly pulled off her shirt. “Nothing.”

_“Fuck...take a picture. I want to see…”_

Christen took a quick photo of her naked body and sent it to Tobin. She heard the ding from Tobin’s phone that she had received a message. 

_“Fuck, Christen. You’re so fuckin’ hot. I wish I was there to touch you...I’m so hard right now. How wet are you?”_

Christen reached down to touch herself, her wetness coated her fingers. “I’m so wet, Tobin.”

Tobin groaned. “ _Touch yourself…”_

Christen’s fingers rubbed her excited clit and slowly teased her wet pussy. “What would you do to me? Tell me…”

_“I would taste you. Fuck you with my tongue...I know how much you love that…”_

“Oh, god, Tobin….” Christen moaned. 

_ “I’m jacking off right now to the sound of your moans. But, I wish my cock was in your mouth…” _

Christen whimpered. She desperately wanted to sink two fingers into herself, but she waited for the alpha’s instruction. “Tobin...I need more…”

_“I know, baby. You’re such a bad girl sometimes. You’re probably desperate for my cock, huh? You want it buried deep inside you.”_

“Yes...I need you…” Christen admitted. 

“ _Two fingers…go slow at first...think about my cock..”_

Christen sank two fingers into her wet pussy and moaned at the sensation. She slowly moved her hips in rhythm with her fingers.

“It feels so good, Tobin...so fucking good.”

_“My cock would feel better.”_

“I know….” 

Christen heard Tobin’s breath as it grew heavier on the line. She knew that the alpha also pleasured herself, lost in the moment. 

_“Faster, Christen. Faster…”_

“Fuck, Tobin….”

Christen’s fingers slipped in and out of her pussy in a faster rhythm. Her moans mixed with incoherent words as she heard Tobin’s groans on the other line. She wished that Tobin was on top of her, fucking her into oblivion. 

“ _Are you close, baby? Tell me you’re close…”_

“I’m so close, Tobin.”

“ _Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock…”_

Christen felt herself come undone from Tobin’s command. Her hips slammed into the bed beneath her as her fingers slipped deeper into her pussy. She felt herself clench as she came all over her fingers.

“Fuck...Tobin...fuck....”

Tobin’s breath on the other line was heavy and Christen listened as she came hard. She heard the alpha’s rough groans as she rode out her orgasm. 

“ _Fuck, Christen….”_

A few minutes passed as the couple slowly came down from their post orgasm high. 

“ _Christen?”_

“Yeah….” Christen felt sleepy now. 

“ _Lick your fingers…”_

Christen whimpered at the dirty thought. She slowly brought her fingers to her lips and licked the wetness off. She moaned at the taste as her tongue rolled over her fingers. 

_ “Taste good, huh?” _

“Yes…” Christen said. 

“ _Now, you know why I love to go down on you all the time.”_

“I’m definitely not complaining about that.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Tobin spoke up. 

_ “That was pretty damn hot. I loved listening to you come undone. I can’t wait to be home so I can do that to you in person.” _

“I can’t wait either. I miss you, Tobin.”

“ _I miss you, too. I love you so much.”_

“I love you.”

Tobin and Christen spent the next few minutes on the phone. The couple couldn’t wait until they were able to be together again. Tobin felt more at peace and ready to tackle the upcoming fight week. 

* * *

During the next week, Tobin trained hard for hours during the days. Usually at night, she had press conferences to attend and then, she would watch film from Dusty’s last few fights. Rivera was a world-class wrestler and all her wins came from the ground. Tobin knew that Dusty would try to get her to the canvas as fast as possible when their fight started. She had to figure out a way to counter that tactic. 

No matter how busy Tobin’s day became, she always found time to FaceTime the kids at night before bedtime. The best part of Tobin’s day was when she saw all her children and Christen’s beautiful smile. She couldn’t wait to get this next fight over with so she could go home and be with her family. 

The week flew by and soon, it was the night before the big fight. Tobin waited backstage for her name to be called for the final weigh-in. 

“And, now….for the main event...ladies and gentlemen, Tobin Heath!!!”

The crowd cheered as Tobin appeared. She walked up the stage and whipped off her shirt. Her joggers hung low on her waist and showed off all her abdominal muscles. The injuries from the fight against Ellen White had mostly healed, except for her eyebrow which was still a bit tender. 

Tobin stood on the scale and flexed her arm muscles. 

“140 pounds...Tobin Heath!”

Tobin waved to the fans and jumped off the scale. She walked across the stage and waited for her opponent. The announcer called out Dusty Rivera’s name and the crowd responded with a mixture of boos and applause. 

“146 pounds for Dusty Rivera. Right at the limit!”

Dusty marched up to Tobin and got right into her face. The two alphas stared each other down, the tension and animosity filled the air. Tobin stood to her full height and didn’t back down, her intense stare bore into Dusty. 

“I’m gonna bash your fuckin’ face in, Heath. Tell that wife of yours to keep the bed warm for me,” Dusty sneered. She knew exactly what to say to get a reaction out of Tobin. 

“Fuck you…” Tobin shoved Dusty back a few steps. 

Security immediately stepped between the two hostile fighters and pulled them away from each other. Dusty shouted a few more insults to Tobin.

“Come on, Tobin! Let’s go right here! What? You too much of a pussy??” Dusty laughed.

Tobin struggled against the two guards that held her back. The press instantly filmed the incident as the fans egged the fighters on. 

“Heath, calm down. Tomorrow you get your chance,” Carli grabbed Tobin by the shoulders and forced her to face away from Dusty. “Tomorrow, kid.”

“Tomorrow…” Tobin muttered. 

Tobin’s coaches ushered her out of the room, away from Dusty and the media. Cody lectured Tobin on the way back to the hotel. He told her to keep focus and not let Dusty get into her head. Being too emotional before a fight wasn’t a good thing. 

That night, a call and some more phone sex from Christen helped Tobin deal with the added stress. She also snuck outside to smoke a cigarette without her coaches knowing. By the next day, Tobin felt a lot better. She did a few last minute workouts and listened to all the pep talks from her coaches.

Finally, Tobin waited in the arena locker room. She watched all the other fights play out as she did some last minute exercises to warm up. 

”Ready to put on your gloves?” Becky asked. 

”Yeah,” Tobin said. She pulled off her wedding ring and handed it to Carli. She watched as Carli pocketed the ring. 

Becky wrapped a piece of white tape around Tobin’s ring finger. “This will be your wedding ring during the fight.” 

”Thanks, Sauerbrunn,” Tobin smiled. 

As Becky taped up her gloves, Tobin found out that the alpha UFC champion, Abby Wambach, was in the audience. Tobin planned to put on a show for the champ. 

“About fifteen minutes ‘til fight time,” Cody said. “You ready?”

Tobin nodded. “Always am, Coach.”

“Remember the plan?” Carli asked.

“Yup.”

“You can do this, kiddo,” Becky encouraged. 

“I know,” Tobin said with determination. 

An official walked into the locker room. “Heath, five minutes until showtime! Good luck out there.”

“Thanks, dude,” Tobin held her hand out for a fist bump. The official tapped his fist against hers as he walked out of the locker room. 

Tobin turned to her coaches. “Let’s rock and roll!”

She led the way out of the locker room and walked down the long hall. Soon, her intro music started to play as the crowd started to cheer. For that fight, Tobin picked the old Black Sabbath classic ‘Iron Man’ for her walkout song. As soon as Tobin appeared, the crowd screamed and shouted her name. She high-fived and gave fans fist bumps as she marched to the cage. Tobin felt the adrenaline spike up as she shrugged off her hoodie. 

“Good luck, kid,” Cody pulled Tobin into a hug. 

“Thanks,” Tobin said. She put in her mouthpiece and hugged Carli and Becky. 

Tobin was checked out by the official. He pointed to her crotch. 

“Cup, good?” he asked.

Tobin patted her cup. “Yup. All good.”

“Alright, get in there,” the official motioned to the cage.

The crowd applauded as Tobin entered the octagon and ran to her corner. Soon, the arena darkened as Dusty’s music started to play. There was a mix of boos and cheers for the infamous fighter. Dusty got checked out by the official and sprinted into the octagon. She glared at Tobin.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Dusty sneered as she ran past Tobin to get to her corner. A few officials stayed in the octagon to make sure that the fight didn’t start early. They knew the hatred that both fighters felt for each other. 

Bruce Buffer introduced both fighters and hyped up the audience. The referee motioned for the opponents to meet him in the middle of the octagon. 

“I’ve gone over the rules in the locker room. I want a clean fight. Defend yourself at all times. Touch gloves if you want,” the referee instructed. 

“Nope,” Dusty sneered as she backed up to her corner. 

Tobin shrugged. She didn’t care either way. 

The referee stood in the middle of the ring. He nodded to both fighters. 

“Ready?”

Both alphas nodded. 

“Fight!”

The referee quickly jumped out of the way. 

Dusty dashed toward Tobin and bent slightly down, ready to grab her by the waist and topple her to the ground. Tobin anticipated the takedown attempt. She ran at Dusty and jumped up, her knee upwards in a flying knee move. Tobin's knee brutally collided with Dusty’s forehead, the sound deafening in the arena. 

The crowd didn’t know how to react as Dusty passed out cold and tumbled onto the canvas. She rolled onto her side, unconscious as her body trembled from the hard impact. Tobin jumped onto Dusty, ready to deliver a series of strikes until she realized that her opponent was out. Tobin shook her head as the referee pushed her away from the downed fighter. 

The audience erupted in cheers as Tobin pulled out her mouthpiece and jumped on top of the cage. She held her arms out and made a belt motion around her waist. She was ready for her title shot. Tobin spotted Abby Wambach in the crowd and bowed to her in good fun.

The champion grinned at Tobin and nodded. Their fight would definitely be next in line. 

Tobin jumped off the cage. Dusty had regained consciousness and sat with her head down. Tobin didn’t taunt her and tried to show good sportsmanship by holding out her hand for a handshake. Dusty only shook her head at the gesture. Tobin shrugged. 

After Tobin was announced the winner, Dusty stormed out of the octagon, embarrassed by the fast loss. 

“Holy shit, Tobin! That was the fastest knockout in UFC history! Five seconds!!!! How do you feel?” Joe Rogan asked. 

Tobin grinned. “I feel great. I knew what Dusty was gonna do and I countered it. Maybe she’ll think twice before she trash talks. But, I’m sorry to everyone that bought the fight...sorry it’s over so quickly.”

Joe laughed. “I don’t think anyone’s complaining after that. You’ve barely broken a sweat. I don’t even need to ask, but what’s next?”

“I want that title shot. I’ve fought all the best and won. It’s time for me to face Wambach. I’m ready. Anytime, anywhere,” Tobin said. 

“What a fight that will be. Congrats on your win, enjoy it. Anything else?”

“Oliver, Olivia, and Tegan...Toby will be home soon. Christen, I love you so much. Can’t wait to be back,” Tobin replied. 

Tobin enjoyed her walk back to the locker room and posed for pictures with fans. On the way, Abby Wambach congratulated her on the win and shook her hand. The two posed together for a photo which drove up interest in their upcoming fight. 

The next night, Tobin quietly opened the front door to her house after Cody dropped her off. Her flight had been delayed a few times so it was already past midnight. Tobin felt tired from the back to back fights and the travel, but she was glad to be back home. 

Harley instantly greeted Tobin at the door. The pit bull jumped up and tried to lick her owner’s face. 

“Quit! I’m happy to see you, girl. Quiet before you wake up the twins,” Tobin said. Harley toned down her excitement, instead the dog wagged her little tail. 

Tobin checked and made sure all the doors were locked. She quietly tiptoed into Olivia’s room, where both kids were fast asleep. She kissed each on the forehead and tucked the blanket around them. Tobin had missed the twins so much. Two weeks was a long time to be away from her family. She ran her fingers through their soft hair. 

“Love you guys so much,” Tobin whispered. 

Tobin opened the door to her bedroom and heard the shower in the bathroom. She glanced into the bassinet and found Tegan sound asleep.

“Hey, baby girl. I missed you…” Tobin whispered. She quietly put her suitcases in the corner of the room. Tobin would unpack in the morning. Right now, she had more pressing matters to attend to. 

Tobin strolled into the hot bathroom. The steam from the hot shower fogged up the mirrors. Water vapor glistened around Christen’s body as Tobin leaned against the door and watched her through the glass of the shower. Christen moved the soapy sponge over her body. 

Christen felt the presence of someone else in the bathroom with her, a little startled. “Tobin, is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Tobin answered. “Can I join you?”

”Of course.” 

Tobin unfastened her belt and kicked her jeans off. The metal belt buckle hit the floor with a high-pitched clank. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor next to Christen’s discarded clothing. Tobin pulled her boxer briefs down and stepped into the hot shower.

Christen leaned against the shower wall, the tile cold beneath her back. Her body, heated by the warm shower water, felt hot against Tobin’s skin. 

“I’m so glad you’re back home. I missed you so much,” Christen said.

“I missed you, too. How long do we have until Tegan wakes up?” Tobin asked.

“Probably a few minutes.”

“That’s all I need….” Tobin said with a smile. “If you want to, that is.”

Christen nodded. “After all that phone sex...yes please.”

Slowly, Tobin’s hand caressed up and down Christen’s wet, warm skin. Christen tilted her head to the side and gave Tobin access to her neck. Tobin teasingly kissed her wife’s neck, and bit down until she left behind a little mark. 

Christen moaned when Tobin’s hand started to gently rub her pussy. Tobin’s finger slowly entered Christen and felt how turned on she was. Tobin moved her head down, briefly flicked Christen’s hard nipples with her tongue and kissed down her flat stomach. Tobin went down on her knees as she licked up and down Christen’s hot pussy. 

Tobin nuzzled Christen’s pussy with her nose and inhaled her sweet scent. Tobin slowly pushed her tongue in and out of Christen, causing her to moan in pleasure. Christen’s hips pushed into Tobin’s face, eager for more. Tobin pushed her tongue in and out a little faster, her fingers ran over Christen’s clit each time. Christen ran her hands through Tobin’s damp hair, pushing Tobin’s head into her pussy, desperate for release. Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist and squeezed her ass.

Softly, Tobin blew on Christen’s clit, her hot breath sent shivers up Christen’s spine. Tobin wrapped her lips around Christen’s clit and sucked gently, flicking her tongue on and off it. The shower drowned Christen’s soft moans out as she slowly became undone. Tobin gently pushed two fingers inside of Christen. She started slowly, then moved them in and out faster as she sucked on Christen’s hard clit. Christen’s hips bucked against Tobin’s face in a rhythm as the alpha’s fingers rammed inside her tight pussy. Christen’s wetness drenched Tobin’s fingers, ready for more. 

Tobin stood again, her hard cock pressed against Christen’s eager pussy. Tobin moved her cock up and down on Christen’s clit and coated it with the gushing wetness. Tobin teased Christen’s clit with the head of her cock before she pushed into her. Teasingly, Tobin only thrust half her cock in and out of Christen, letting her get adjusted to the size. Christen moved her hips, desperate to have all of Tobin inside of her. 

“I want it all,” Christen moaned. “Please…”

Tobin roughly grabbed Christen and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around Tobin’s waist. Tobin slammed the rest of her cock into Christen’s pussy. Christen’s lips parted with a small gasp. She rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder as the alpha began to speed up her thrusts.

Tobin rammed her hips, her body slapped against Christen’s wet, hot skin. Tobin held onto Christen‘s waist as she fucked her relentlessly. Tobin placed her other arm against the tiled wall for leverage as she continued to pound into Christen’s pussy. Christen moaned and gasped, her cries of ecstasy filled Tobin’s ears.

"Ohh, fuck...yes...Tobin," Christen whimpered as Tobin started to fuck her harder. The alpha slammed in and out, faster and with more force.

Christen’s moans became more intense as she reached her climax. Tobin felt her own body tense up, and knew that she wouldn't last much longer as Christen let out a cry of pure pleasure. Tobin felt Christen come around her, her tight pussy convulsed around Tobin’s hard cock.

"Oh, Tobin...." Christen cried as pleasure filled her body. 

“Fuck, Christen,” Tobin groaned as she came a few seconds later. 

The couple stayed under the water for a few minutes as they calmed down. Tobin gently pulled out of Christen and hugged her close, so happy to be back after two long weeks away. Suddenly, they heard a soft cry from the bedroom.

“She’s probably hungry. Finish your shower and get dressed,” Christen kissed Tobin again and opened the shower door. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Me too, babe,” Tobin smiled. 

Christen swiftly cleaned up, dried off, and pulled on a robe. After a couple of minutes, the cries stopped and Tobin quickly washed and dried off. She slipped on a pair of sleeping pants and a tank top, and felt refreshed from the spontaneous sex. When Tobin entered the room, she found Christen in bed with Tegan cradled in her arms. Christen glanced up and couldn’t contain the smile on her face. 

“Tobin, I missed you so much,” Christen whispered. 

“I missed you,” Tobin leaned down and placed a kiss on Christen’s lips. She glanced at the baby that was sound asleep after her feeding. 

Tobin gently kissed Tegan’s forehead. “I missed my little girl, too.”

“I’m guessing you’re ready for bed?” Christen asked. 

“After that? Not yet, I wanna hold Tegan for a few minutes. I really missed my girl,” Tobin said. 

“We both missed you,” Christen said. Tegan let out a little gurgle as if she agreed with her mother. 

Tobin carefully climbed into the bed, settled next to her wife. Christen carefully handed Tegan over to the alpha. 

“Hey, Tegan….” Tobin whispered. She gently rocked the baby in her arms. Tegan stayed asleep and only moved her arms a little. Christen leaned against Tobin and rested her head on the alpha’s shoulder. She loved how attentive Tobin was with their baby girl. 

“I started taking birth control while you were gone. My doctor said I could,” Christen revealed.

Tobin laughed. “Yeah, good idea. I think we’re maxed out on kids for a while.”

“I love you,” Christen said.

“I love you, too,” Tobin whispered. She leaned over and kissed Christen’s lips. 

“I’m so proud of you for winning your two fights. I know that you’ll be the champion soon. That last fight barely lasted a few seconds,” Christen sleepily said.

“You were my good luck charm. You always have been,” Tobin smiled. 

Tobin placed Tegan into her bassinet that stood next to the bed. The baby remained asleep as she let out a little yawn.

“Goodnight, baby girl,” Tobin whispered.

Tobin quietly climbed into bed. Christen placed a kiss on Tobin’s neck and rested her head on the alpha’s chest. She felt so overwhelmed with love for Tobin and their family. The couple had been through a lot of trails over the past year, but she knew that together, they could get through anything that life decided to still throw at them. For now, Christen nestled close to Tobin as the alpha wrapped her arms around her.

“Love you….” Christen sleepily said.

“Love you, too,” Tobin softly kissed Christen. “Now, let’s get some sleep before Tegan wakes up.” 

Christen closed her eyes and sighed happily. She felt so safe in Tobin’s arms as she fell into a deep sleep. Tobin stayed up a little longer to keep an eye on Tegan. She watched some sports news on television. The newscasters were already reporting on the big upcoming championship fight. Tobin watched, determined and ready to be the next undisputed UFC champion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This chapter is named after the song Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.


	13. Halo

A couple of days later, Kelley strolled into the Heath house. She noticed that Christen’s new SUV wasn’t in the driveway, but the front door was unlocked, which meant that someone was home. Harley instantly greeted her at the door with a friendly bark and a few jumps. 

“Hey, Harley. How are things going around here?” Kelley knelt down to pet the dog a few times. 

Tobin appeared in the entranceway. “Oh hey, Kell. What’s up? You got here just in time...game’s about to start.”

“Where is everyone?” Kelley asked. She knew that Alex had been living there for the last few weeks and the twins were no where in sight.

“Chris and Alex took the twins to the zoo. They all needed some time away from the house. I’m on baby duty,” Tobin held up a small video monitor. On the screen was baby Tegan, sound asleep in her crib. “Isn’t my baby girl cute?”

Kelley pulled Tobin into a hug. “Man, parenthood looks good on you. I didn’t think you would be so involved...no offense.”

Tobin shrugged. “That’s fair. I don’t know if I would’ve been as great when the twins were babies, but with Tegan, it just comes easy. First time I saw her, I fell in love.”

“You’re getting soft, Heath. Do you get up in the middle of the night?” Kelley asked. 

“Yup. Alex, Chris, and I have a routine. I get up with the baby early in the morning so Chris can sleep in. I get the twins ready for school and I try to do whatever household chores that need to be done. I’m just trying to make things easier for Christen. Plus, she goes back to work next month so she needs all the rest she can get.”

“How’s the whole Alex thing going?”

“Great. Alex and Christen have sleepovers in my bed...can’t complain. I’ve considered asking Alex to move in with us,” Tobin revealed. 

“You’re really going full forward with the two wives thing, huh?” Kelley joked as the two alphas went into the living room after they grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

Tobin laughed. “Nah, nothing like that. It’s been kinda cool having a roommate. Plus, we all have a great routine. It’s nice to have both Alex and Chris here...kinda reminds me of old times when Alex was our third wheel.”

“Is Christen gonna change her last name since you two are married?” Kelley asked. 

“Eventually...maybe? I don’t really mind if she keeps her last name. The kids are all Heaths and that’s good enough for me,” Tobin answered. “Alex thinks that Chris should keep her last name. Either way, it’s whatever to me.”

Kelley sat down on the couch. “I need to talk...about Alex.”

“What about Alex?”

Kelley took a deep breath. “In Germany, when you were in the hospital, Alex and I….slept together.”

“What?!” Tobin asked in a shocked voice. “Really??”

“Yeah, it happened a few times there. We were both emotional about you...and it was a good distraction. When we got back to the States, we decided to act like it never happened, but...I don’t know if I can anymore,” Kelley admitted. 

Tobin nodded. “I get it. It was hard trying to be only friends with Christen when I got back. What about that girl from Tinder that you met a few weeks ago?”

Kelley shrugged. “She’s nice enough...but she’s not Alex.”

“Wow, you got it bad, O’Hara. Like really bad. As far as I know, Alex isn’t seeing anyone. Ask her out.”

“It’s not that easy. I hooked up with Alex before Germany,” Kelley revealed.

“What?? When else?” Tobin asked.

“Uhh...a few years ago. When I came home for a few days to see the twins after they were born. Remember, I emailed you some pictures?”

“Yeah. I didn’t reply,” Tobin sighed. She hated to be reminded of how horrible she had been in the past. Tobin hoped that with Tegan she earned some kind of redemption for her past mistakes. 

Kelley nodded. “Yeah, but during that visit, Alex and I hung out and one thing led to another and yeah. I wanted to be with her, but she still had school. And, I was about to go on deployment. So, that was that.”

“Damn. Why didn’t you try to get with her when you got back?” Tobin questioned.

Kelley shrugged. “When I got back, Alex was busy with the hospital stuff. I didn’t want to get in the way. Plus, I was busy with the academy. Wasn’t the right time.”

“Well, maybe Alex always had a soft spot for you, like Chris has with me,” Tobin said.

“Maybe.”

Tobin could vouch that Alex liked Kelley as more than a friend. When Christen and Alex stayed up with Tegan and talked, Tobin usually rolled over on the bed. She tried not to listen into the conversations, but sometimes she caught some whispers. Tobin never brought the subject up with Alex or Kelley. She figured that the two would figure it out, but time kept on and nothing happened. 

“Ask her out,” Tobin suggested. 

“What?! I can’t ask her out. What if it messes up our friendship? We’re pretty close,” Kelley argued.

“You’ve already slept with her. Friendship has already been changed. If you like her and she likes you, give it a shot. I mean look at Horan and Emily, they’re as happy as can be,” Tobin said. 

“I guess.”

“I’ll help you,” Tobin offered. “I know that you’re kinda awkward when it comes to asking women out.”

Kelley scoffed. “What? I’m not awkward.”

Tobin gave Kelley a look.

“Okay, maybe a little awkward. How would you help?”

“Easy. I’ll tell Alex that you like her and want to ask her out…just like in high school,” Tobin laughed.

“Hopefully, she doesn’t say no this time,” Kelley sighed. 

The baby monitor sounded Tegan’s cries. Tobin glanced at the screen which showed the baby crying in distress. Harley’s ears perked up and the dog sprinted up the stairs to the nursery. 

“I’ve gotta get the baby. I’ll be back,” Tobin hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs. 

Kelley watched on the monitor as Harley stood on her hind legs to check on the crying infant. Tobin entered the nursery and Tegan instantly quieted down. 

“Awwww, poor baby. Don’t worry, I’m here. Toby’s here,” Tobin comforted her daughter. She quickly changed the baby and carried her downstairs with Harley close behind. 

“Oh, my goodness. Look who’s up!” Tobin announced. 

“Tegan!! Wanna help me ask your Aunt Alex out?” Kelley laughed. 

The baby glanced up Kelley and cooed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kelley said.

Tobin handed Tegan over to her friend. “Hold her so I can warm up her bottle. She’ll start crying soon if I don’t feed her.”

“Same Tegan, same,” Kelley grinned down at her niece. 

Tobin handed Kelley the warm bottle and she fed the baby. Tegan stared up at Kelley and smiled as she hungrily drank from the bottle. Just then, the front door swung open as the twins ran into the living room. 

“Toby!!” Oliver tackled Tobin on the couch. Meanwhile, Olivia sat down next to Kelley and doted on her baby sister.

“Hi, Tegan!! I missed you today, but look what me and Ollie got for you!” Olivia pulled a little stuffed tiger out of her backpack. The baby looked at her, unamused. 

“She loves it, Livvy. She just cares more about her bottle right now,” Kelley said. Olivia wrapped her arms around Kelley and hugged her tight.

“Are you staying for a little bit?” Oliver asked as he bounced in Tobin’s lap.

“If everything goes well, yes,” Kelley answered.

“If what goes well?” Christen wondered as she and Alex walked into the living room. “Hey, Kelley. You staying for dinner? We were just gonna order pizza.”

“Hey, Kelley,” Alex smiled at the alpha. 

Tobin noticed how Alex and Kelley looked at each other. Alex practically had heart eyes as Kelley held Tegan and fed her. 

“Oh, Alex...Kelley wants to ask you something,” Tobin announced.

Tobin glanced over at Christen and winked at her. Christen blushed, her body still reacted from little flirty gestures from Tobin, even after so many years. She figured what Kelley wanted to ask Alex. Christen felt so happy for her friends and hoped for a good outcome. 

“What’s up, Kelley?” Alex expectedly asked. 

“Ummm…..Alex….” Kelley stammered. 

“Yes?” 

Tobin and Christen both glanced at their friends. Oliver and Olivia looked at all the adults and wondered what was going on. Tegan drank from her bottle, content for the moment. Tobin reached over and pushed Kelley’s shoulder in encouragement. 

“Alex...I wanted to know...if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?”

“Like on a date?”

Kelley took a deep breath. “Yes, like a date.”

Oliver and Olivia grinned at Alex and Kelley. Tegan finished her bottle and pulled away. Kelley quickly handed the infant over to Tobin. 

“Yes, I’ll go out with you. I was gonna ask if you didn’t,” Alex said.

“Really!?” Kelley asked, shocked.

“Duh…” Alex grinned. “I’ve always had a soft spot for you, Kelley. Even if it took me a while to figure out.”

Kelley practically jumped off the couch and hugged Alex. She placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips, beyond happy. 

“Congrats you two,” Tobin said with a smile.

“About time,” Christen added. 

“Ewwwww…” Oliver stuck out his tongue at the sight of the two adults kissing.

Olivia clapped. “Aunt Alex and Kelley sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!”

“Gross!! Now, they’re gonna kiss a lot like Mommy and Toby,” Oliver complained. 

Kelley laughed. “You’ll understand when you’re older, little man.”

“I hope not,” Oliver replied. 

Tobin laughed and reached over to give Kelley a high-five. Tegan closed her eyes, already tired from all the excitement. She laid bundled up in Tobin’s strong arms. Christen sat down next to her partner and kissed her. Every time Christen saw Tobin with Tegan, it never ceased to amaze her how involved the alpha was with their baby. 

“Oh, Alex...wanna move in?” Tobin asked. 

“Serious?” Alex wondered. 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. It feels great having you here. We got a good thing going on. The kids love having you here and I feel better knowing that when I’m away, you’re here with Chris. It’s a win-win for all of us. Just don’t be too loud when O’Hara spends the night.”

Kelley burst out in laughter. “We’ll try to be quiet.”

Alex grinned. “Yes. I’ll move in with you guys.”

“Yes!! My best friend will be here all the time,” Christen celebrated as she hugged Alex. 

“Yay! Aunt Alex!” Olivia jumped into her aunt’s lap. 

”Why would they be too loud?” Oliver asked. 

”Cause they’re gonna make another baby,” Olivia answered. 

Kelley blushed. “Definitely no babies anytime soon. We’ve got enough with all our nieces and nephew.” 

The small family celebrated the all around good news with an evening of pizza and movies. Oliver and Olivia were happy that Alex and Kelley would be around the house a lot more. Everything seemed to be coming into place for Tobin and her growing family. 

* * *

Later that week, Tobin found herself at the gym as she punched on a punching bag. Carli shouted instructions to her and checked her watch. 

“And, stop! Seventy punches per minute. Getting faster, Heath,” Carli announced. 

Tobin wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Hopefully, I’ll be able to outpunch Wambach. She’s a beast on the stand up game.”

The championship fight was about two months away so Tobin spent a lot of time in the gym as she trained into ultimate fighting shape. Her vigorous routine included fifteen mile runs to get her cardio endurance where it needed to be and countless sparring matches with Carli and Becky. Every day, Tobin spent hours at the gym after she dropped the twins off at school. She usually arrived home in the evening and helped Christen with all the kids, especially with the baby. Tobin always helped around the house and gave Christen a much needed break. 

“Let’s run it again,” Carli ordered. Tobin nodded and continued to strike at the punching bag. 

After a few more rounds at the punching bag, Carli allowed Tobin to be done with training for the day. Tobin started to pull the tape off her gloves, her body exhausted from all the day’s activities. Tobin sat down on the ground with a bottle of water. Carli dropped next to her. 

“You’re looking sharp, kiddo. You’re a force to be reckoned with. Remember when we first fought? You couldn’t last two rounds. Now, you run rings around me. You’re champ material,” Carli said. 

“That means a lot coming from you. What was it? Eight title defenses?” Tobin asked.

Carli sighed. “Yup. Eight. Retired with a 42-3 record.”

Tobin whistled. “Damn. I’m not even halfway there yet.”

“It’s not that great, Heath. By the time I retired, I wasn’t in it anymore. I basically only fought to make the big bucks. That title fight with Wambach, I was kinda relieved when the judges picked her for the split decision,” Carli said. “It meant I could retire in peace.”

“I hope I don’t burn out too soon. I want to have the most title defenses on record. Which means...I need to beat your record,” Tobin replied. 

Carli laughed. “Good luck with that, Heath. Take a shower and go home. It’s getting late.”

Tobin glanced at her watch. “Oh, shit. I better get going. It’s my turn to take care of Tegan and put the twins to bed.”

“How are things with you and Christen?” 

“Good. I’ve been going to therapy and opening up more. Chris and I are really happy. Sometimes she’s a bit touched out because of being with the baby all day, but I try to help out whenever I can,” Tobin answered. 

“Keep up the good work both here and at home. Now, get outta here,” Carli ruffled up Tobin’s hair. 

Tobin jumped up and took a quick shower in the alpha locker room. She said goodbye to all her coaches and the gym regulars. Tobin arrived home a little after dinnertime. She found the twins on the couch with Alex as they worked on their homework. 

“Toby!!” Oliver and Olivia bounced off the couch to run into Tobin’s legs.

“Hey, kiddos! I missed you!” Tobin scooped up the twins and kissed them on the cheek. 

“We missed you, Toby,” Olivia wrapped her arms around Tobin.

Oliver jumped down and ran to the coffee table. He picked up his notebook and excitedly tore off a page.

“Look what I drew for you, Toby!” Oliver announced as he handed Tobin the piece of paper. The little boy drew a colorful T-Rex in a forest. 

“Wow, dude. This is really dope! You drew a really cool dinosaur,” Tobin said. “I’m gonna put it in my office.” 

Oliver grinned. Tobin set Olivia down as both children returned to the couch with their aunt. Harley ran down the stairs and practically bounded into Tobin. The pitbull hopped at her owner for pets and hugs. 

“Hey, Tobs. How was the gym?” Alex asked. “Christen will be a minute. She’s feeding Tegan in the nursery.”

“Gym was the same ol’, same ol’. How was work?” Tobin continued to pet Harley behind the ears. 

“Ugh...so glad to have a few days off after working for so long with no days off,” Alex complained. 

“Yeah, that’s rough.”

“You should take Christen out on a date on Friday. She’s getting a little insecure…” Alex quietly said so that the twins wouldn’t hear. The kids were preoccupied with their reading assignment and paid no attention to the adults. 

Tobin glanced at her confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Chris is kinda insecure about her body. Even though she looks good and is healthy. She’s just upset that she hasn’t bounced back to where she was before the pregnancy,” Alex explained. 

“Why does she feel like that? I think she looks great and to be honest...she looks the same to me,” Tobin shrugged.

Alex laughed. “I know, but she’s insecure about the last five pounds. You should take her out and spend time together...just the two of you. Kelley and I can watch the kids.”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we’ve been able to go out. Alright, I’ve got the perfect idea on where to take her. She’s gonna love it,” Tobin beamed. 

“Well, just a few more days,” Alex said.

Christen appeared into the living room with baby Tegan. The baby laid happily in her mother’s arms as she was gently rocked. 

“A few more days until what?” Christen asked. 

“Hey, babe. I’m sorry I was late. I lost track of time in the gym,” Tobin said. 

Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin’s lips. “It’s fine, sweetie. I know this fight’s really important. Your dinner is in the fridge.”

“Oh, hey...can I ask you something?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes?” Christen glanced at her confused. 

“So…I don’t know if you know this, but I like you...a lot. You wanna go out with me on Friday night?” Tobin said with her signature goofy smile. 

Christen giggled. “Of course.”

“Great! Be ready by seven,” Tobin grinned. 

“You’re such a dork,” Alex playfully rolled her eyes at the Tobin. 

“Tobin’s definitely my dork,” Christen said. “Remember the other day?” 

“Oh, my god...that was something,” Alex replied. 

Two days ago, Tobin picked up the twins from school since Christen had to take Tegan to a doctor appointment. Tobin took the twins to the gym with her and they helped her work out. A couple of hours later, Christen appeared with Alex in tow. By then, Tobin had already showered and was ready to take the kids home. 

The twins opted to ride in Tobin’s sports car while Christen and Alex rode together with baby Tegan. On the drive home, Tobin stayed behind Christen’s car. At a stoplight, Tobin pulled up beside the other vehicle. She nodded at Christen and motioned for her to roll down her window. 

Christen glanced at Alex, confused before she rolled down the window. The twins both laughed at Tobin and enjoyed her silly antics. Tobin nodded at Christen and tried to be smooth. 

“Hey! You’re hot! Call me!” Tobin winked at Christen as she yelled out her phone number. 

The spotlight turned green and Tobin grinned before she raced home. Christen and Alex both laughed at Tobin’s cute way of flirting before they followed her back to the house. 

Tobin laughed as she remembered that day. “Hey, I just wanted to flirt a bit with my wife.”

“Obviously,”’Alex replied. 

“Alright, I’m starving from all the work outs. I’m gonna eat and then take over baby duties,” Tobin announced. 

She quickly ate dinner before collecting the baby from Christen. Tobin sat down and held Tegan as the family spent the evening in the living room. The twins finished their homework and watched a movie with their parents and aunt. When it was bath time, Tobin wrangled up Oliver and Tegan, while Christen took Olivia. 

Tobin ran the water for Oliver and he played with his toy boats in the bathtub with several reminders to wash up. Meanwhile, Tobin filled up the large sink with a little bit of water and carefully bathed Tegan. The baby didn’t enjoy the water or the soap on her hair and she quickly voiced her displeasure with some cries.

“Awww...poor Tegan,” Oliver said. 

“I know, right?” Tobin agreed. 

Tegan continued to quietly cry during her quick bath. Finally, the dramatic ordeal was over as Tobin pulled her out of the sink and wrapped her up in a towel. 

“Alright, buddy. Finish up while I go get Tegan dressed,” Tobin instructed. 

“No problemo, Toby,” Oliver grinned as he continued to wash up. 

Tobin carried her baby daughter into the nursery and dressed her up in a onesie that had cute puppies all over. Harley trotted into the room and glanced at Tobin as if it was her fault that the baby wouldn’t stop crying.

Tobin glanced at Harley. “Totally not my fault. She needed her bath. So quit looking at me like that.”

Harley raised her ears. Tobin turned her attention back to the baby. 

“There you are, baby girl. No more crying,” Tobin soothed. By now, Tegan had quieted down about the bath. 

Christen stepped into the nursery. “Everything going okay in here? The twins are already in bed.”

“The usual. Tegan’s complaining about her bath. And, I think she’s hungry, but I ain’t got anything for her,” Tobin laughed. 

“I’ll take her. You go tell the twins goodnight,” Christen gently took Tegan from her partner and headed to the bedroom with Harley close behind. 

Tobin went into Olivia’s room first. The little girl cuddled under her blankets and snuggled with her teddy bear. She glanced up as Tobin sat down on the bed. 

“I love you, Toby,” Olivia sleepily said. 

Tobin smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. 

“I love you, Princess. Sorry I haven’t been around a lot. This next fight is really important.”

“I know, Toby. Mommy said that you’ll be really busy for the next couple of months,” Olivia replied.

“I promise this summer we’ll do something fun.”

“Like Disneyworld?” Olivia eagerly asked. 

Tobin nodded. “If that’s what you wanna do.”

“Yes! That would be so much fun! Can my friend Taylor go?” the little girl asked.

Tobin shrugged. “If her parents say yes then yeah she can go.” 

Olivia smiled. “Yes!!”

Taylor Jennings was Olivia’s best friend from school. Taylor’s family moved to the area only a few weeks ago and the two girls became fast friends. Taylor had been over at the house a few times for sleepovers. Tobin sometimes wondered if Olivia had a crush on her friend. The way they acted reminded Tobin of her and Christen as children. She observed a few times when Taylor had been protective over Olivia and vice versa.

“Alright, get some sleep, Princess. I’ll see you in the morning,” Tobin kissed Olivia’s cheek and tucked her in. 

“Night, Toby.”

Oliver was almost asleep by the time that Tobin stepped into his bedroom. The little boy barely noticed when Tobin pulled the blanket up to cover him.

“Love you, little man,” Tobin kissed his cheek.

“Love you...Toby,” Oliver whispered. 

Tobin turned on his nightlight as she quietly left his bedroom. She walked down the hall and stopped at Alex’s bedroom. The door was ajar and Alex laid in bed with a book. 

“Do I need to tuck you in, too?” Tobin jokingly asked. 

“Don’t you dare,” Alex said with a laugh.

“Night, Alex.”

“Night, Tobs.”

A few seconds later, Tobin strolled into the master bedroom where Christen breastfed the baby. She always had to catch her breath whenever Christen fed their baby. It’s a moment that mesmerized her, how beautiful her wife looked...how strong she was. 

Christen noticed that Tobin stared at her. 

“Hey, you,” Christen whispered. 

“Hey, babe. You always look so beautiful when you’re feeding Tegan. It’s amazing. You’re so amazing,” Tobin said. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Christen replied with a smile. “I still need to lose a few baby pounds.”

Tobin scoffed as she sat down on the bed next to Christen. “You’re beautiful, Christen. So freakin’ sexy. Don’t worry about a few pounds. I find you so attractive. I would totally be down to have sex everyday.”

Christen sighed. “I’m sorry about that. I know we aren’t able to as often as I would like…”

“Don’t, Chris. When it happens, it happens. Plus, I’m tired a lot with all the training and taking care of the kiddos. I’m totally content,” Tobin reassured Christen as she leaned over and kissed her.

“I hope,” Christen said.

“I am. Don’t worry about it,” Tobin switched on the television and flipped through the channels. 

Tegan cooed and let out a little cry after she finished eating. Christen gently patted the baby on the back until she let out a healthy burp. 

“That’s my girl,” Tobin grinned. 

Christen yawned, beyond tired from the long day of caring for the infant. Tobin noticed how exhausted her wife seemed.

“Give me, Tegan. You go to sleep. I’ll put the baby to bed. She can watch some soccer with me,” Tobin motioned for Christen to hand her the baby.

“Are you sure?” 

Tobin nodded. “Yes, babe. I’ve got her.”

Christen carefully handed Tegan over. Tobin smiled down at the baby. Tegan let out a few jumbled noises as she stared up at the alpha. 

“She always stares at me,” Tobin said.

“It’s because she loves you so much. I can totally relate,” Christen sighed as she laid down. “I love you, Tobin.”

“I love you, Christen.”

Tobin turned off the lamp so Christen could go to sleep. Christen cuddled against the warm body next to her and quickly fell asleep. Tobin cradled baby Tegan in her arms, gently rocked her back and forth.

“Look, Tegan….your future career. Look at that goal. You’re totally gonna run rings around everyone in the field.”

Tegan gurgled in response. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely gonna win a World Cup.”

Tegan grunted. 

Tobin pressed a kiss to the baby’s tiny forehead. A few minutes later, Tegan closed her eyes and fell asleep in the safety of Tobin’s arms. 

* * *

“You look so pretty, Mommy,” Olivia gushed as she watched her mother put on makeup. “You look pretty all the time, though.” 

“Thank you, lovebug,” Christen smiled. 

It was finally time for Christen’s date night with Tobin. The last few days, she tried to get Tobin to give her clues about where they would be going, but the alpha kept a tight lip. Christen wasn’t sure what to wear so she wore a short black dress that showed off her legs. 

After Christen finished getting ready, she and Olivia went downstairs where Kelley and Alex were with Oliver and Tegan. Kelley glanced at Christen and had to do a double take. 

“Wowza! You’re looking good, Chris. Tobin’s not gonna be able to keep her hands off you,” Kelley said.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, you’re looking hot.”

“You look really super pretty, Momma,” Oliver added. 

“Thank you all,” Christen replied with a slight blush. “Where’s Tobin?”

“Who knows where that goofball is? Probably making sure her car looks nice,” Alex said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Christen glanced at Kelley and Alex, who both looked at her expectedly. 

“Go answer the door,” Kelley motioned. 

Christen wondered what shenanigans Tobin was up to. There was another knock as Christen opened the front door to reveal Tobin on the porch. The alpha wore a pair of jeans with a black blazer over a plain white shirt. The sleeves of Tobin’s blazer were rolled up to show off her toned forearms. Christen couldn’t help but check Tobin out. Meanwhile, Tobin was lost in a daze at how beautiful her wife looked in that moment. 

"Wow, Christen, you look amazing," Tobin finally found her voice after a few seconds.

"You're looking dapper yourself," Christen grinned that million dollar smile of hers. 

“Ready for our date?” Tobin asked as she handed her a bouquet of lilies. 

Christen grinned when she noticed that Tobin’s eyes swept all over her body. 

“Yes, I’m ready. But, you didn’t have to knock on the door, Tobin. It’s cute, though.”

“Hey, I’m trying to take you out on a perfect date. Of course I had to knock on the door and all that,” Tobin shrugged. 

Kelley called out to Tobin. “Be sure to have her back home by ten.”

“I will,” Tobin grinned. 

The twins hugged their parents goodbye. 

“You ready to head out?" Tobin asked as she offered Christen her arm. 

”Yes," Christen answered as she grabbed her purse. She took hold of Tobin’s arm and the couple walked to the sports car in the driveway. 

"Your chariot awaits," Tobin opened the passenger side and helped Christen into the car. 

After making sure that Christen was settled, Tobin jumped into the driver's seat, ready to spend the evening with the beautiful woman. Tobin started the engine and allowed it to rumble a few times. 

”So, where are we going?” Christen asked. 

“It’s a surprise, but I know you’re gonna love it,” Tobin grinned as she turned on the radio. 

Christen glanced out the window and wondered what Tobin had planned for the night. As the couple drove to their destination, Christen listened to the radio which played classic rock music like Fleetwood Mac and Aerosmith. She tried to figure out where they were going, but Tobin took the long, scenic view to wherever they were headed.

A few minutes later, Tobin pulled up to the local planetarium that had only opened a few weeks ago. Christen had expressed interest in going a few times since she loved stars. 

“The planetarium?! Tobin, this is amazing, but aren’t they closed?” Christen noted the empty parking lot.

Tobin laughed. “Yeah, but my buddy at the gym works here and he’s gonna let us in for a couple of hours.”

“Are you serious?!”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. I know how much you love the stars. Probably where Olivia got all that love for space from. Don’t worry, we’re gonna bring Livvy whenever we get a chance to. I know she’ll love this.”

“Tobin, this is amazing.”

Tobin reached over and gently grabbed Christen’s hand. “Anything for you, babe. Now, come on.”

The alpha reached into the backseat and grabbed a picnic basket. 

“You really planned this, huh?” Christen asked. 

“Yup. I know it’s been awhile since we’ve been able to go on a date. I wanted it to be kinda special.”

“It definitely is,” Christen leaned over and placed a kiss on Tobin’s lips. 

“Come on,” Tobin said as she kissed Christen again. 

The couple stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the front where a tall, older man leaned against the building. His hands were in his pockets as he waited. When he noticed the young couple, the man smiled. 

“Hey, Heath! Hope you and the missus have a good time,” the man held his hand out for a handshake.

“Thanks again, Gary. This really means a lot,” Tobin said as she shook the man’s hand.

“No problem, Heath. That signed hat was enough to make my son happy for the rest of the year. You guys follow me.”

Gary led the couple to the back entrance that led directly to the viewing area of the planetarium. The front was under lock with a security system, but everyone on the staff knew that the back was never protected. 

Tobin smiled. “Like I said, bring your son by the gym and I’ll train with him.”

“He’s totally excited. Thanks again, Heath. You really made his year. He’s such a huge fan of yours. Oh, I gotta let you guys in through the back after hours. The system alarm will trigger if I try to open the front,” Gary said.

“No problem, Gary.”

The small group stopped in front of a door labeled exit. 

“Well, you two have fun. You should be left alone. I’ll be working security tonight so if you need anything, give me a call. Take your time,” Gary explained. 

“Thanks, man,” Tobin said.

Gary waved and motioned for the couple to enter the large building. Tobin led Christen through the back entrance and into the dark room. Instantly, Christen felt like she had walked through another dimension. The dome shaped ceiling lit up with millions upon millions of stars and galaxies. She stood in awe at the magnificent sight. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Christen gaped.

Tobin shrugged. “Not as beautiful as you, but it’s cool. Come on, let’s enjoy the view.”

Tobin found an open space and pulled out a fluffy blanket from the picnic basket. She laid the blanket over the floor and laid on it. Christen settled beside her and glanced up at the amazing stars. She rested her head on Tobin’s chest, the moment so perfect. 

“Gary told me that what we’re looking at is being projected from space from some kind of special telescope. So these are all real stars in real time...pretty cool, huh?” Tobin said. 

“It’s so amazing,” Christen sighed with content. “Isn’t it crazy how there are so many stars out in space...like billions of stars?”

Tobin chuckled. “Yeah, Livvy definitely gets her love of space from you.”

“This is so wonderful, Tobin. Thank you for putting in so much effort for this. You could’ve taken me to a food stand and I would’ve been happy,” Christen said.

“I know, but...you deserve so much. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you,” Tobin replied. 

“I should be telling you how much I appreciate you,” Christen countered. “You always help out so much around the house and with the kids while still training.”

Tobin shrugged. “It’s 50/50 in our house, babe. And, if you ever need any more help, let me know. I’ll do anything to make things easier for you.”

Christen sat up slightly and leaned down to kiss Tobin. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Christen placed a long, passionate kiss on Tobin’s lips. She reached down and started to rub Tobin through her jeans. 

"Christen...” Tobin said. “What if Gary comes in here?”

“We better be quick then, huh?”

“You’re a bad girl, you know that, right?” Tobin asked.

“Only with you.” 

Christen quietly undid Tobin’s belt and unzipped her jeans. Tobin knew that she wouldn’t stop Christen from continuing. It had been awhile since the two had been able to be intimate. She missed Christen’s touch so much, her body craved it.

"I need you..." Christen quietly begged as she bit on Tobin's lip.

Tobin knew that she couldn't deny Christen. She pulled Christen close and passionately kissed her. 

"I love you so much," Tobin whispered as she lifted up Christen’s dress. 

Tobin pulled off her blazer and tossed it aside. She moved Christen so that her wife’s back was up against her front. If someone were to look over, they would assume that the couple were cuddled together.

"I love you too," Christen whimpered. Her desire grew with how solid Tobin felt behind her.

A quiet gasp escaped Christen’s lips when she felt Tobin slowly enter her from behind. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the pleasure as Tobin gently started to thrust into her. 

"Oh, Tobin..." Christen moaned quietly. She glanced behind her, grabbed Tobin's hair, and forcefully kissed her. The kiss quieted Christen’s moans as Tobin's hands explored her body, running underneath her dress and massaging her breasts.

Tobin kept up the slow pace, trying to stay quiet as she thrust into Christen over and over again. Tobin buried her face into Christen’s neck and lightly bit down as her strokes quickened. Tobin knew that she was close, but she needed the moment to be more intimate. 

Tobin gently pulled out and changed positions so that Christen was underneath her. Tobin kissed Christen’s soft lips as she entered her once again. They couldn't look away from one another as Tobin continued to thrust into Christen. 

Christen moaned softly each time Tobin thrust deeper into her. Christen’s hands slipped underneath Tobin's shirt, her skin warm. She leaned up, kissing and biting on Tobin's shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost to the desire as Tobin filled her over and over again. 

"Christen...I love you," Tobin whispered as she picked up the pace. Christen reached down and rubbed her excited clit as she kissed Tobin deeply. That was all it took for waves of bliss to overtake her body as she came, her whimpers muffled by Tobin's rough kiss.

"Oh god...Tobin," Christen moaned as her body tingled in euphoria. She took a few seconds to come down from her high as she held Tobin close.

"Christen...you're so amazing," Tobin sighed. She felt Christen come all over her cock as she continued to thrust, ready for her own release.

A few seconds later, Tobin couldn't hold off any longer, burying herself deep in Christen as she came. Tobin gently bit down on Christen’s shoulder to keep quiet as she pumped a few more times until she was spent. 

The couple laid entangled in one another as they savored the moment. Christen ran her fingers through Tobin's hair as she glanced up at the calming stars. After a few minutes, Tobin gently pulled out and laid down next to Christen.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes until Tobin broke the comfortable silence.

“Wow, never thought I would have sex in a planetarium,” Tobin said.

Christen laughed. “It was amazing. I’m hungry now, though.”

“You’re in luck. I packed all kinds of stuff for us and some wine,” Tobin replied. 

“Like I said before, you’re amazing.”

Tobin and Christen quickly straightened out their clothes and then ate the quick dinner that had been packed up. Christen couldn’t think of anything more romantic then looking up at the stars with Tobin. After their small dinner, the couple cuddled up on the blanket and talked about everything that crossed their minds. 

After a couple of hours, Tobin decided that it was time to head home. 

“Back to reality,” Christen said with a smile.

“Yeah, but it was great while it lasted,” Tobin replied. 

They packed up their things and headed out. Tobin waved to Gary as she helped Christen into the sports car. Tobin drove the way home, her mind lost in the music. 

“I had a great time, Tobin.”

“I did, too. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Tobin said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Christen mischievously smiled as she reached over and started to touch Tobin’s crotch. The alpha tried to keep a straight face as Christen touched her. Tobin’s heart started to race and she attempted to keep her concentration on the empty road. 

Tobin tried to keep her breath even as Christen slowly started to unzip her jeans. When Christen gently stroked her dick, Tobin knew that she needed to pull the car over soon. There was no way that she could drive when all the blood in her body seemed to run to her other head.

"What's wrong, baby?" Christen asked. 

"Oh, you know..." Tobin stammered. She was surprised that she could even speak as Christen continued to stroke her hard cock. After a few torturous seconds, Christen pulled Tobin’s cock out of the denim as it sprang free, ready. 

"I don't know what you're talking about,” Christen blew warm air onto Tobin’s cock as she teased her. 

Before Tobin could answer, she felt Christen’s lips slide over her cock. Tobin’s head hit the headrest as she closed her eyes momentarily before she remembered that she was driving. Christen greedily sucked on Tobin, her tongue caressed as she bobbed up and down on Tobin’s hard cock. Christen’s hand wrapped around the base of Tobin’s dick and pumped it as her tongue worked its magic around the head.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Tobin’s other hand grabbed a fistful of Christen’s hair. She forced Christen’s head down so more of her cock could be swallowed. Keeping in rhythm with the music that played, Tobin thrust her hips up, more of her cock invaded Christen’s warm mouth. Christen moaned as her tongue swirled around Tobin, the vibrations drove Tobin wild as she somehow kept control of the car.

The car pulled to the side of the road as Christen continued to take more of Tobin into her mouth. Tobin groaned as Christen really got into the act, warm saliva covered Tobin’s cock as she sloshed up and down on it, ready for Tobin to come in her throat.

"Fuck...I wanna fuck you right now," Tobin suddenly pulled Christen up and forcefully kissed her. 

Christen tilted her head to deepen their kiss as Tobin’s fingers ran through her soft dark hair. Tobin broke away to move the driver’s seat as far back as it could go. Christen got the hint and climbed over the center console. Her pussy already wet as she settled onto Tobin’s lap and the passionate kisses continued.

Christen moaned as her pussy pressed against the length of Tobin’s hard cock. Tobin’s hands moved to Christen’s shoulders and pushed down the thin straps of her dress. Christen held Tobin close as the alpha licked and teased the sensitive spot on Christen’s neck. Tobin dipped her head and captured one of Christen’s hard nipples between her teeth. Christen rocked her hips against Tobin’s hard cock, ready for more. 

Tobin’s hands slowly trailed up Christen’s thighs and tore off her lacy panties. Tobin tossed the thin fabric into the backseat of the car along with the blazer that she wore. Christen immediately ran her hands up and down Tobin’s strong arm muscles. 

Christen rubbed her clit against the head of Tobin’s cock as her fingertips ran under Tobin’s shirt, the heat radiated off the alpha’s skin. They moved together as Christen’s wetness coated Tobin’s cock, her clit throbbed with urgent need as she bumped and ground against the hardness of Tobin’s dick. Christen positioned herself, Tobin’s cock right at her hot pussy, both ready. 

The head of Tobin’s cock opened up Christen’s tight pussy. Christen moaned as she sank down slowly and allowed Tobin to penetrate her. Christen arched her back, bracing her hands on the roof of the car as her muscles gripped Tobin tight. Christen slowly started to roll her hips, sweet sensations coursed up and down her body as she moved in rhythm, her skin still sensitive from earlier. 

Christen felt her orgasm as she moaned and sped up. Her hips crashed down against Tobin harder, the sound of the desperate friction filled the car as Christen rode Tobin harder and harder...frantic for that little taste of ecstasy. Christen’s body began to shake as Tobin’s fingers stroked rhythmically over her hardened clit. Christen gripped Tobin’s shoulders, slamming herself down on Tobin’s cock as her pussy clenched tightly. Christen came in a rush, Tobin’s name a low moan on her lips.

"Fuck...come for me," Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear.

Tobin took over the pace, her hands on Christen’s hips. She gripped her tight as she pushed Christen down hard against her. Christen’s body clamped around Tobin’s cock as they moved together, their strokes faster and more desperate. Christen felt another wave of pleasure come over her body as Tobin fucked her harder and harder. 

Christen pulled Tobin against her heated body as her teeth bit into the soft skin of the alpha’s neck and shoulder. Christen half whispered and half moaned into Tobin’s ear as the alpha’s thrusts sped up. 

“Come inside me,” Christen begged.

Christen squeezed tight around Tobin’s cock, kissed her hard, and came again. Tobin groaned as she drove herself deep one last time before she emptied herself into Christen for the second time that night. Christen collapsed against Tobin’s chest, her body weak. Tobin slowly pulled out of her, their cum mixed and seeped from Christen’s body, and coated the insides of her thighs.

“Twice in one night...fuck yeah…” Tobin said with a cocky grin. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Christen said with a content smile. 

Suddenly, red and blue lights flashed behind as a police car pulled up behind the car. Christen quickly leaped back into the passenger seat and the couple tried to straighten out their clothes to look less suspicious. 

“Dammit…” Tobin complained. The beam from the officer’s flashlight crept closer to the car. Christen hoped that her hair wasn’t too messed up. 

There was a tap on the window. 

“Hey, Officer,” Tobin greeted as she rolled down the window.

“Hey! Tobin! I thought this was your car. You guys, alright?” Ashlyn leaned down and glanced at her friends.

Both Tobin and Christen were relieved that the officer was none other than their friend, Ashlyn. She grinned at them when she noticed the fogged up windows and how disheveled their clothes seemed. 

“Oh, yeah...we’re good, Harris. We were just...talking,” Tobin lied. 

“Right. Must have been some kind of talk to fog up the windows,” Ashlyn said with a wide grin. 

“Welll….” Tobin shrugged. 

Ashlyn reached in and patted Tobin on the shoulder. “It’s all good, Heath. I get it...you gotta find time when you can, especially after having kids. Man, me and Ali have gotten really good at quickies lately. But, I just wanted to make sure that you guys were alright.”

“We’re okay, Ash. Thanks for checking up on us,” Christen said.

“No problem. You two get home safe,” Ashlyn waved to her friends and drove away. 

Christen started to laugh as Tobin rolled up the window. 

“That was close,” Tobin grinned. “Now, let’s get home.”

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Christen anxiously parked her car in front of her parents’ house. She glanced at the backseat where Tegan laid quietly in her car seat. The baby was bundled up in a Scooby Doo blanket that Emily had bought her.

“Don’t get too emotional. She’s gonna be with Mom. She’s gonna be fine,” Christen told herself. 

Tegan cooed softly in response.

That day was Christen’s first day back to work after her long maternity leave. She felt nervous about leaving her baby behind, but she knew it had to happen sooner or later. Plus, Stacy would take care of Tegan during the day, so Christen knew that her baby was in very safe hands. That still didn’t quell her worry. She was used to being with Tegan all day. 

Her phone went off with a text. 

_ Tobin: Have a good first day back, babe. I love you so much. And don’t worry...Tegan’s gonna be fine. She’ll be with her Nana all day. :) _

Christen smiled as she replied back. 

_ Christen: I love you, too. I’ll feel better when I pick her up. _

Christen sighed. She knew that she needed to drop off Tegan. Otherwise, she would be late for her first day back. 

“Alright, baby girl. Let’s go,” Christen collected the infant from the car seat and slung the baby bag over her shoulder. 

She slowly walked up her parents’ front porch and stepped into the house. Stacy instantly greeted her daughter with a hug. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Oh, my...Tegan’s such a darling. Look at her! How are you feeling?” Stacy asked.

“Sad. It’s gonna be hard to leave her. This feels worse than when I had to leave the twins during the day for college,” Christen sighed.

“Oh, baby. It will be okay. I’ll send you updates all throughout the day.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Stacy glanced at the clock. “You better get going. Did Tobin drop the twins off already?”

“Yeah, she did.” 

“Good. Tobin’s so good with the baby. I love seeing her with Tegan,” Stacy said.

Christen beamed. “Tobin’s really great with the baby. She’s so involved.”

Stacy collected the baby from Christen’s arms. “Alright, sweetheart. You really have to leave now. Say goodbye to Tegan.”

Christen leaned down to kiss Tegan’s forehead and touched her soft hair. The baby cried as if she knew that her mother would be gone soon. Christen felt her heart drop.

“I’ll be back soon, baby girl. I love you so much,” Christen whispered to her daughter. 

“You’ll be back with her in a few hours, dear. Try to enjoy your workday,” Stacy said.

“I will, Mom. Love you,” Christen said. 

“Love you,” Stacy replied. 

Christen forced herself to walk out the front door and to her car. When she got behind the wheel, Christen couldn’t stop the tears that fell. She knew it was silly, but she felt awful for leaving her baby. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Christen,” she told herself. 

After a few seconds, she started her car, drove to the school, and tried to ignore the urge to go back to Tegan. Christen’s spirits lifted when she saw her students again after so long. The kids all gave her huge hugs and were enthralled by the news that she had married while gone. Most of the children knew that Tobin fought for the UFC and there were quite a few fans in the class. Christen promised to bring Tobin to class one day for show and tell. Christen’s fellow teachers stopped by her classroom to say hello throughout the day. The day was going great and she had even seen the twins during lunchtime. 

While her fourth grade class worked on a math worksheet, the phone on Christen’s desk rang. 

“Hello?” Christen asked. She heard Sam Mewis’s voice on the other end. 

“ _ Hey, Christen. I know it’s your first day back and all, but we need you at the office. Oliver got into a fight.” _

“What? Are you serious?” Christen kept her voice down.

Sam sighed. “ _ Yeah. We already called Tobin to meet us. We’ll get the full story soon.” _

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute,” Christen said as she hung up the phone. 

Christen wondered if Tobin tried to contact her, but her cell phone was in her purse so any messages wouldn’t have been seen for a while. She went to the class next door and asked Julie Johnston to keep an eye on her class while she went to the principal’s office.

“Alright kiddos, I have to step out for a few minutes. When you finish your work, you may bring out your electronic devices to keep yourselves occupied until I get back. But, finish the math first.”

The class nodded. Christen glanced at her students once more before she walked down the hall to the front office. She was greeted by the front office staff which included her friend, Allie Long. 

“Hey, Chris. Don’t be too alarmed, but Ollie has a black eye,” Allie informed the young mother. 

“What? How did that happen?” Christen asked.

“Playground fight,” Allie answered. 

“Great,” Christen sighed. 

At that moment, Tobin stepped into the office. She smiled when she saw Christen.

“Hey, babe. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but I had to shower and all that. Mewis told me that Ollie got into a fight,” Tobin said. She placed a quick kiss on Christen’s lips.

“Let's go see what happened,” Christen grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her to the Principal’s office. 

“Later, Allie,” Tobin said. 

“Later, Tobs,” Allie called after her. 

Christen knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Sam Mewis firmly said. 

Tobin opened the door as she and Christen walked into the office. In the two chairs, in front of Sam’s desk, sat both Olivia and Oliver. Tobin was surprised to see Olivia also in the mix. She wondered what happened since Olivia had red eyes from crying. Meanwhile, Oliver sported the beginnings of a black eye and a busted lip. The little boy held a ziploc bag full of ice against his eye. 

“What happened?” Christen asked as she examined her son’s face. Olivia hopped off the chair and ran to the safety of her mother’s arms. Christen sat down on the chair with Olivia in her lap. The little girl hid her face into her mother’s shirt to hide the bruise on her cheek. 

Principal Mewis spoke up. “A fight broke out on the playground. The other boy involved is in the vice principal’s office. And another girl is in the nurses’ office. I haven’t talked to the twins yet...we were waiting for you guys.”

“What happened, Oliver?” Tobin asked in a strict tone. “You know you aren’t supposed to start fights at school.”

“I didn’t mean to start it…” Oliver tried to plead his case. 

“Then why are we here right now?” Tobin demanded. 

Oliver sighed. “Henry Jacobs started to pick on Olivia and Taylor when we were outside at recess. We told our teacher, Ms. Leroux and she told his teacher, but he kept on. He called Olivia mean names and made her cry. Then Henry pushed her. Olivia pushed him back. That’s when he hit her on the face. Taylor hit Henry back and he pushed her, too. And then, I punched him and we had a fight.”

“This boy hit Olivia?” Tobin asked. She tried to keep her anger contained, but the thought of a boy hurting her little girl enraged her.

Oliver nodded. “Livvy has a mark on her face. That’s why she’s been looking down and why Principal Mewis didn’t see.”

“Livvy, let me see,” Christen gently lifted her daughter’s chin. Tobin clenched her jaw at the sight of the red mark and bruise on Olivia’s face. 

“What the hell,” Tobin grumbled. 

Olivia kept quiet as her brother explained what happened. 

“Henry’s teacher thought we were all fighting, but it was just me and Henry. Olivia and Taylor shouldn’t get in trouble,” Oliver said. 

“And Henry called me mean names” Olivia whispered. 

“What did he call you?” Principal Mewis asked. 

Oliver’s brows narrowed. “He...called her really bad names. Like…” The boy stopped, not sure that he was allowed to continue.

“It’s okay, son. What did he say?” Tobin asked.

“Henry called her and Taylor...dykes. Which I know is really mean to call someone. And, Henry also said the really bad word that Grandpa said to never say. The n- word,” Oliver explained. 

“What the hell?” Tobin questioned. 

Principal Mewis sighed. “Henry Jacobs’ family is...questionable. We’ve had reports of domestic violence and drug use in the past, We always have problems with the kids in their family. And usually, it’s because of language like that. Don’t worry, Henry’s gonna be suspended for a long while for the fight and the derogatory language. We have a zero policy here.”

“Maybe I should find this boy’s father and teach him some respect,” Tobin said. “He should be teaching his boy not to lay hands on a girl.” 

“Tobin, stop…” Christen reached over and touched Tobin’s arm to calm her down. 

Olivia nestled her head against her mother’s chest. 

“It’s okay, Livvy. You’re not in trouble and I’m glad that you defended yourself,” Christen whispered to her daughter. 

“And, what about Oliver? Is he going to get into trouble for fighting?” Tobin asked.

Sam shook her head. “No. After he explained what happened, it’s obvious that the twins and Taylor weren’t at fault.”

Tobin patted Oliver on the back. “Good job, son. You protected your sister.”

“So I’m not in trouble?” Oliver wondered. 

“Nope. Not with us at least,” Tobin answered. She leaned down closer to Oliver. “What did Henry look like after the fight?”

Oliver smiled. “He had two black eyes.”

“Good job, Ollie. That’s my boy,” Tobin gave her son a high-five. 

“Don’t encourage him,” Christen warned. 

“And, Livvy...you pushed the bully down and defended yourself, just like I taught you. I’m so proud of you,” Tobin knelt down in front of Olivia.

“Really?” Olivia asked. She lifted her head and Tobin saw the bruise on her little cheek. Tobin tried not to get too angry. 

“Yes, baby girl. You’re tough like your Momma,” Tobin smiled. 

“The twins can go back to class or they can go home early since there’s only a couple of hours left in the day. I’ve got to have a conversation with Henry and his parents. Last I heard, they were on the way here,” Principal Mewis said. 

“I’ll take them home with me. Want me to pick up Tegan?” Tobin asked Christen. 

Christen shook her head. “No. Spend time with the twins. I want to be the one to pick Tegan up.”

Tobin smiled. “Okay, babe. I’ll see you later at home.”

The couple shared a quick kiss and the twins followed Tobin out to the office. The kids hugged their mother goodbye and watched as she walked down the hallway, back to her classroom. Tobin scooped up both of her children, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon with them. 

* * *

A few nights later, an exhausted Tobin plopped down on the bed. She felt weighed down from the stress of the upcoming fight. Tobin released a deep sigh. The fight was only a week away now and she felt so many expectations from everyone. 

Christen glanced at her. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Just dealing with all the stress from the fight. The pressure to win...all that,” Tobin admitted. 

“Is that why you stayed at the gym so late?” 

Tobin sighed. “Yeah. I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s okay, Tobin.”

“Where’s Tegan? In her crib?” 

Christen shook her head. “Alex wanted her for the night. I thought maybe we could have some time to ourselves. Want a massage?”

“That would be nice,” Tobin accepted. 

Christen started to massage Tobin’s broad shoulders, her hands felt all the stress that her alpha held onto. She kneaded and caressed Tobin’s strong back. 

“Damn that feels good,” Tobin sighed as her body started to relax. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Christen quietly said.

“What’s up, babe?” Tobin noticed that her wife seemed a little nervous. 

“What do you think if I went back to school to get my master's degree? Then I could work at the local college?” Christen asked. “I know our schedule is full with the baby and the twins, but I can take online classes.”

“I think it’s great if that’s what you want,” Tobin answered. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Whatever you want, babe. If you need me to watch the kids more during the online stuff then that’s no problem. You’ve helped me further my career. The least I can do is help you achieve your goals,” Tobin replied.

“Thank you, Tobin…” 

“Plus, if you get a job at the college then I’ll be married to a sexy professor. Think of all that role playing,” Tobin grinned. 

“You’re so goofy,” Christen laughed. 

”Seriously, Christen. Whatever you want to do, I’ll help you out however I can. I’m with you every step of the way.”

”I love you, Tobin.”

Tobin was beyond tired, but she needed that connection that she only shared with Christen. She leaned over and kissed Christen as her passion took over. Tobin gently lowered Christen down onto the bed. 

“You want this?” Tobin asked. 

"Yes, I need you, Tobin," Christen whispered as she pulled Tobin down. Their lips touched gently before pent up desire took over. 

Tobin closed her eyes, captured Christen’s lips into her own, and carefully placed her body fully on top of Christen’s. Tobin savored the feel of Christen underneath her, the closeness of their bodies pressed together.

"I love you so much,” Tobin nuzzled Christen’s neck. 

”I love you," Christen held Tobin close. Her hands slipped under the alpha’s shirt and caressed her firm muscles. 

Tobin thrust her hips against the woman underneath her and caused a small moan to escape Christen’s lips. Slowly, Tobin’s hand wandered under Christen’s shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin. Christen sucked in a breath as Tobin’s hand cupped a firm breast, her thumb gently rubbed the hard nipple. Christen sat up, reached down to pull off her tank top and tossed it onto the floor. Tobin’s eyes drank in Christen’s beautiful body, taking in every detail.

”You're so beautiful..." Tobin whispered before she kissed Christen’s collarbone. 

Christen moaned when Tobin’s tongue flicked against her excited nipple. Christen eagerly ran her hands over Tobin’s strong back muscles as she urged her on. Tobin took her time before moving onto the next nipple, which caused Christen to whimper in pleasure. Tobin kissed her way down Christen’s body until she reached the hem of her shorts. Tobin glanced at Christen, asking for consent. 

”Please..." Christen begged. She hitched her hips up so Tobin could slide her shorts off. 

Tobin barely stopped herself from coming at only the sight of Christen’s naked body. Tobin’s hands ran up and down Christen’s long legs and slowly traveled up her thigh.

”You're so gorgeous, Christen," Tobin whispered as she gently opened Christen’s legs, eyeing what she wanted the most. Tobin reached down, her fingers felt how wet Christen was for her.

”Oh, Tobin..." Christen whimpered, her body trembled with anticipation.

Slowly, Tobin coated two fingers with Christen’s wetness and marveled at how warm and silky she felt. Gently, Tobin slid both fingers into Christen, the tightness gripped her instantly.

”Oh god...Tobin..." Christen moaned as Tobin’s fingers slowly started to move in and out of her. 

Smiling at Christen’s reaction, Tobin leaned down, her tongue stroked Christen’s clit and savored the taste. Christen cried out in pleasure as Tobin’s tongue explored her pussy, making sure that every inch was tasted. Christen reached down, her fingers ran through Tobin’s hair, her hips thrust in rhythm with the long fingers inside her.

Tobin felt Christen’s impended orgasm as she sucked on her clit, her fingers gripped tight by Christen’s pussy. It didn't take long before an intense orgasm trembled through Christen’s body. Tobin’s mouth became drenched with Christen’s wetness as she removed her fingers, her tongue entering Christen’s pussy.

Christen cried out Tobin’s name, her hands gripped Tobin’s hair hard and pulled a bit as her orgasm took over her body. A few seconds later, Christen’s body slowly started to calm down.

Tobin’s nose nudged Christen’s clit before she placed a kiss on it. Moving up, Tobin hovered over Christen, and waited for her to calm down from the intensity of her orgasm. Tobin placed gentle kisses on Christen’s face before being pulled in for a passionate kiss, Christen’s tongue swirled around hers. Christen moaned into Tobin’s mouth as she tasted herself.

The couple’s bodies pressed together as Christen quickly discarded Tobin’s shirt and jeans. She felt Tobin’s hard erection as it poked her stomach, ready for action. Christen reached between their hot, sweaty bodies, gripped Tobin gently, and guided Tobin’s dick to her wet pussy. The head of Tobin’s dick teasingly rubbed against Christen. 

Christen closed her eyes, quietly whimpering as Tobin slowly started to thrust into her. Tobin moaned at the amazing feel of Christen wrapped around her hard cock.

”I love you," Tobin whispered as she kissed Christen’s lips.

Christen opened her eyes and gazed into Tobin’s intense brown ones. Christen’s hands caressed the alpha’s shoulders and back muscles.

"I love you, too," Christen said as she wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist, bringing them even closer together.

Never breaking eye contact, Tobin thrust forward, her cock entered Christen’s warm slickness inch by inch. Christen moaned at the sensation as Tobin filled her up. 

”You okay?" Tobin asked, passionately kissing Christen. 

"Yes...," Christen looked up into Tobin’s eyes and hitched her hips up.

Tobin slowly started to thrust in and out of Christen. She pulled out until only the tip was in and then buried herself deep into the tightness. The couple maintained eye contact as Tobin built up a slow, steady rhythm, trying to hold off her orgasm for as long as possible. Christen moved her hips to meet Tobin’s strokes, moans escaped her lips with each thrust that she felt. Christen didn't know what she had done to deserve someone so loving and as caring as Tobin Heath.

Tobin thrust her hips against Christen’s and caused them to moan in unison. Christen slid her hands down Tobin’s back, felt how her muscles contracted as the alpha thrust into her, strong and powerful. Tobin couldn't think as she felt Christen’s softness underneath her. Christen’s lips were slightly parted as she panted with pleasure. Tobin leaned down, claiming Christen’s mouth, tasting her. Tobin’s body was on fire with desire from the sensation of Christen’s tongue against her own while she thrust herself deep inside over and over again. 

”Faster," Christen begged as Tobin devoured her and picked up speed. Christen moaned as Tobin became a little bit rougher, the bed shook from the movement. 

Christen couldn't fight it any longer as she pulled Tobin down, desperately kissed her lips, hips picking up speed. Tobin responded by thrusting a little faster as her strokes became rougher. 

The couple kept up the faster rhythm, the headboard hit the wall. Christen felt her orgasm teetering on the edge as she reached down and rubbed her clit. Tobin leaned down and gave Christen frenzied, desperate kisses, knowing that she only had a few more seconds before she came. 

”Oh...Tobin!" Christen cried out as her body finally went over the edge. She held onto Tobin and desperately dug her fingernails into Tobin’s back as her body rode out the waves of pleasure. 

The intense sensation of Christen’s pussy as it gripped Tobin tight made the need for release unbearable. Tobin thrust a couple of more times until she finally allowed herself to come after Christen had gotten off. Christen latched onto Tobin tight as she felt the alpha release deep inside of her. Tobin thrust until she was out of energy, the warm tightness milked every ounce out of her. All of her energy spent, Tobin collapsed onto Christen and gave her passionate kisses.

"I love you so much. Are you okay? I got a little rough," Tobin asked with concern. 

"I'm more than okay. I feel so amazing right now. I love you, too," Christen replied. She reveled in the feel of Tobin still buried deep inside of her. 

After a few minutes, Tobin gently pulled out, and laid on her back. Christen snuggled next to Tobin. She nestled her head on Tobin’s chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes and savored the sound.

“I’m gonna miss you when you leave soon,” Christen sleepily said.

“I always miss you during fight week. But don’t worry, I’ll only be gone for one week this time,” Tobin promised.

”I’m gonna hold you to that,” Christen yawned. It didn’t take long for the exhausted couple to fall asleep together.

* * *

A few days later, Tobin walked through the hotel hallways as she searched for the room number that a reporter had given her. Tobin was back in Las Vegas for fight week, the big championship match with Abby Wambach only a few days away. Tobin spent most of her time training and talking to the press in the evenings. She ran into Wambach a few times in the hotel and gym; both fighters were respectful of each other. At the press conferences, Tobin and Abby joked around together and only good-natured smack talk was passed between the two. 

A few reporters wanted a one-on-one interview with Tobin, which she gladly granted. So when a reporter emailed Tobin and asked to meet in a hotel room, she didn’t think too much about it. The reporter, Lacey Smith, had interviewed Tobin a few times in Dallas. She was a bit touchy-feely, but nothing that alarmed Tobin. On the other hand, Christen hated when Lacey interviewed Tobin. Every time they talked, Lacey’s innocent touches lingered too long on Tobin’s biceps. Christen tried not to get too jealous since it was only an interview. 

The local Dallas station sent Lacey to Las Vegas to cover the UFC alpha championship fight. It seemed like the whole Texas city was excited about the match. There were many watch parties around the city and Texans were ready for a champion from the Lone Star State. The fight was all the talk on social media as sides were taken. Tobin posted training pictures which drove up even more interest. 

Tobin glanced at the numbers on the door when she finally found the right one - Room 845. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Lacey stepped into view. 

“Hey, Tobin! I’m so excited to interview you again,” Lacey held her hand out. 

“Good to see you, too. It’s been awhile,” Tobin smiled as she shook Lacey’s hand. 

Tobin glanced over at Lacey. The reporter wore a skirt that showed off her toned legs and a blouse that dipped a little too low. Tobin instantly averted her eyes from the attractive woman since she didn’t want to be unprofessional in any way. Lacey had beautiful, flowing red hair and pleasing blue eyes. If Tobin had been single then she wouldn’t have any qualms about flirting with Lacey. 

Lacey laughed. “It’s okay to look, Tobin. Hell, I’ve checked you out more times than I can count.”

“Thanks? I think,” Tobin said. 

Tobin stepped into the hotel room where two chairs were set up. Next to the chairs, were a couple of light stands that held professional softboxes to give the area just the right amount of light. A camera had been set up, ready to record the interview. Tobin heard the door close and lock behind her. 

“No camera guy?” Tobin asked. 

Lacey shook her head. “Nah, I gave him the night off. I figured the interview would be more genuine if it was more…intimate.”

Tobin shrugged as she sat down on one of the chairs. “I guess so.”

“I just need to put this on you and we’ll get started,” Lacey held up a small microphone. “This shouldn’t take too long. I bet you want to get back to training those muscles.”

Tobin noticed how Lacey caressed her biceps and took longer than necessary to pin the tiny microphone to the blazer that she wore. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been training like crazy all this week. The fight’s in a few days...I’m ready,” Tobin relaxed against the chair. 

“Want a drink?” Lacey filled up two whisky glasses with the dark liquor. She offered one to Tobin. “To settle any nerves.”

“Sure,” Tobin took a glass and drank the whisky in one gulp. “That’s really good.”

“Ready to start?” 

Tobin nodded. 

Lacey switched on the camera and sat down opposite of Tobin. She ran through a few warm up questions to put both at ease. Every time Tobin laughed or answered, Lacey would lean over and put her hand on the alpha’s knee or lightly caress her arm. Lacey asked questions about Tobin’s military career, her goals, and her journey to the top of the UFC. 

“You’re 15-0 in your career. Everyone is on notice about this fight and you’re one of the most popular figures in the UFC. What drives your success?” Lacey questioned. 

“My kids. My wife,” Tobin honestly answered. 

“I’ve seen the pictures that you posted on social media. You seem to have a happy family,” Lacey said. 

“I’ll admit in the past, I wasn’t the best. I left my family when they needed me the most. The credit goes to my wife, Christen. She took care of our children when I wasn’t there. I’m just lucky that she gave me another chance. Now, I have three kids and am married...I couldn’t be happier. Everything I do is for my family,” Tobin sincerely said.

“I think that’s a wrap,” Lacey stood up and clicked off the camera. 

“Dope. That seemed like a good interview,” Tobin glanced at her watch, astonished that a couple of hours had flown by. 

“It really was,” Lacey leaned over to take the microphone off Tobin’s blazer. 

“I should get going. I’ve got to call Christen. I always try to call her every night during a fight week. I really wish that she and the kids could be here with me, but school and all that,” Tobin rambled on. She noticed how intently Lacey looked at her and how painstakingly slow it took to take off the microphone. 

Lacey gazed into Tobin’s dark brown eyes. “Or...you could stay.”

Tobin nervously laughed as she held up her left hand to show Lacey her wedding ring. “I’m married, Lacey. Happily married…with a family. My wife is at home with my children...waiting on my call. You know this.”

Lacey sat down on Tobin’s lap. “Do you know how many happily married athletes have taken me up on that offer? You know I’ve interviewed a lot of UFC fighters...if I wanted more from someone, they didn’t put up much of a fight.”

“Really?” Tobin asked. She was acutely aware of how close Lacey sat and tried to focus on something else. 

“Yeah. I tried to get with Wambach a couple of years ago, but she wouldn’t go for it,” Lacey shrugged. 

“Oh….”

“You haven’t been to the after parties? A lot of the fighters hook up with the ring girls or the women that are there. It’s a whole underground type thing. Some people don’t do anything. But, if you’re there...you’re there to do something.”

“I totally didn’t know. I never go to the after parties. I usually just want to get back to the hotel to talk to Christen.”

The reporter leaned down, her lips only centimeters from Tobin’s. The alpha smelled Lacey’s succulent perfume and felt the warmness of her body. 

“No one has to know. I certainly won’t tell anyone. It’s only a one night thing. Your wife won’t know. We can still be professional afterward,” Lacey whispered into Tobin’s ear, her breath hot. 

Tobin gently pushed Lacey off her lap as she hastily jumped out of her chair. She heard stories from Carli about how some reporters tried to sleep with athletes, but Tobin didn’t think it was a real thing. Over her career, no reporter ever tried to seduce her...until now. Usually, they were flirty and that was that. Although her ex, Chelsea, was a journalist so maybe it didn’t surprise Tobin after all. 

“Sorry, Lacey. I’m not interested. I’m married and wouldn’t cheat on my wife. I don’t care how many women throw themselves at me...I’m loyal to Christen,” Tobin firmly stated. 

“Right. I’m sorry. Like I said, some don’t go for it,” Lacey sighed. 

“Now, if you had asked me during my Bellator days, I would’ve said yes without a second thought,” Tobin laughed. 

“So are we good?” Lacey asked.

“We are. I’m not sure my wife will like you much,” Tobin said.

“Wouldn’t blame her.”

“Wait...is this a thing? Reporters trying to sleep with athletes?” Tobin asked. “Carli told me it was, but I didn’t believe her.”

Lacey shrugged. “If we like the person enough, yes.”

“Oh…” Tobin said as a realization dawned on her. “Did you ever hook up with my coach, Carli Lloyd?”

“No. Lloyd declined,” Lacey answered. “But, she’s done it in the past during the heyday of her career. When she was the champion...it wasn’t uncommon for her to fuck a reporter or two.”

“Hah, I’m gonna give Lloyd a hard time about that. She’s always telling me not to get distracted by Christen and all that,” Tobin laughed. 

Lacey walked Tobin to the door. “I’m sorry again.”

“No, problem. I’m flattered actually and I won’t tell anyone except Chris, of course. And my coaches,” Tobin said.

“Thanks, Tobin. Good night,” Lacey opened the door and Tobin stepped out into the hallway. 

“Night,” Tobin nodded. 

Lacey smiled as she closed the door. Tobin stuck her hands into her pockets as she walked to the elevator. She went up a few floors to her room. Tobin took a quick shower and thought about Christen as she jacked off in the warm water. A few minutes later, Tobin came and hurriedly cleaned up. 

Tobin pulled on her sleeping pants and a tank top. She went out to the balcony and sat down at the small table. She pulled out her phone and pressed the button to call Christen. As she waited for Christen to answer, Tobin pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She selected one and lit it up with her lighter. She definitely needed a smoke after the incident with Lacey. 

A few seconds later, Christen answered. 

_ “Hey, Tobin. It’s kinda late. I thought maybe you lost track of time while training.” _

Tobin glanced at her watch and realized that it was almost midnight back in Texas. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Chris. I didn’t realize that it was so late over there. I hope I didn’t wake you. I had an interview that went a little long.”

_ “Oh, who interviewed you?”  _

“Lacey Smith.”

_ “It’s a little late for an interview.”  _ Christen said. Lacey was one of the reporters that she didn’t particularly like. The woman always tried to touch Tobin in some way during an interview. 

“Yeah…”

_ “Tobin, are you okay? You seem a little off.” _

“Ummm...Lacey tried to sleep with me.”

_”What?!?!”_

Tobin heard the panic in Christen’s voice and quickly tried to put her at ease. 

“I obviously got myself out of the situation, but I wanted you to know. I didn’t want to keep something like that from you...and I won’t do anymore interviews with her if that will help.”

Christen remained quiet for a few seconds. 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Tobin asked. 

_“I’m grateful for your career. And, because of you, the kids and I have everything we could ever need...but…”_

“But?” 

_ “I hate this part of your career. Women throwing themselves at you and flirting with you, especially as you're becoming more known. It’s hard not to be jealous.” _

“You don’t trust me? Because I’m married to you, Christen. I couldn’t care less about anyone else.”

_ “I trust you. I don’t trust them.” _

Tobin laughed. “Well, I promise, babe...you’re the only one I want. Other women can try, but I ain’t about that anymore. I admit before it was a game of how many notches I could get on my belt, but now, I’m settled. You’re the only one for me. You’ll always be my number one.” 

_”I miss you.”_

“I miss you, too. Hey, are we okay? Nothing happened with Lacey...I swear.”

_ “We’re okay, Tobin. I trust you. But, if I ever see Lacey, I have a few choice words for her because I know that she knows that you’re married,”  _ Christen said. 

“Wouldn’t expect anything different,” Tobin replied with a smile. “Hey, is baby girl asleep? Put me on FaceTime so I can see her.”

_”Oh! That reminds me. The UFC sent Tegan a little care package. It had all these cute onesies, little baby gloves, blankets, a teddy bear. And...my favorite, a tiny hoodie that says Heath on it.”_

“Really? Send me a picture of Tegan in it.” 

_”I took one earlier. Let me send it.”_

A ding sounded and Tobin quickly checked her phone. She smiled at the photo that graced her screen. Christen sat on the couch with Tegan in her lap, both had a wide smile. Tegan wore the black UFC hoodie and the Heath name could be seen on the side. Tegan’s full head of black hair was messed up. Tobin grinned at the photo, a little more homesick. 

Tobin and Christen spent a few more minutes on the phone together. Tobin ached for her wife and wished that fight week would be over so she could go home to her family. 

* * *

The Las Vegas crowd cheered as two male fighters faced off before respectfully shaking hands. The weigh-ins for the main card were in full swing as everyone anticipated the big championship fight that took place the next night. Tobin waited backstage for her name to be called. The intense training that her coaches put her through really paid off…her arms toned and defined. 

“This is the big show, kid. All the reporters are here for this. They’re anticipating that this will be the biggest fight after the McGregor/Khabib brawl a couple of years ago,” Cody said as he clapped Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, get rid of the championship jitters. Totally normal, though. I got them all the time during my UFC fights,” Carli added. 

“You’re next. Take off your shirt,” Becky gently ordered. 

“Geez, you should buy me dinner first at least,” Tobin joked as she tugged off her shirt. Underneath she wore a black sports bra and showed off all her abdominal muscles. Tobin readjusted her jogging pants, leaving them low on her hips to display the v-lines that led to her crotch. She knew that Christen would be watching the weigh-ins and wanted to show off for her. Tobin fixed the UFC snapback that covered her messy hair. 

“Maybe Lacey is out there,” Carli laughed.

“Don’t remind me,” Tobin grinned. 

“Focus,” Cody sternly said. 

“Sorry, Coach,” Tobin replied. 

The other day, Tobin told her coaches about the whole Lacey incident during breakfast. Carli and Becky were amused enough about the story. Carli even told Tobin about a few incidents that she had experienced in the past with certain reporters. Cody, on the other hand, wasn’t amused at all. He gave Tobin a stern lecture about how there would be a lot more temptation since she was now at UFC championship levels. Cody made certain that Tobin knew that he trusted her, but to be careful about who she associated with. He knew that Tobin would never do anything to jeopardize her family or hurt Christen. 

Joe Rogan’s deep voice rumbled throughout the arena.

“And, now!!!! The moment everyone’s been waiting for!! The main event!!! This will definitely be the fight of the year, folks!!”

The crowd erupted into cheers. 

“The challenger…Tobin Heath!!!!”

Applause filled the room as Tobin appeared from backstage. She waved and smiled to the crowd. Some people chanted her name while others waved Marine flags and homemade signs. Tobin stepped on the scale and waited as the official messed around with the weight increments. 

“Officially at 141 lbs….your challenger, Tobin Heath!!!” Joe announced to the fans. 

Tobin pushed a few stray hairs out of her face and then flexed her biceps for the crowd. A few women showed their appreciation by catcalling and whistling. Tobin waited for a few seconds so the press could take photos. Tobin kissed her wedding ring and pointed to the sky. She smiled as she hopped off the scale and went to stand at the other side of the stage. Tobin greeted the UFC president, Dana White, with a handshake and a fist bump. 

“Ready?” Dana asked. 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, about as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Dana laughed as he patted Tobin’s shoulder. He was ecstatic that buys for the pay-per-view were on the way to break records. The fight was dubbed as the one not to miss and the excitement spread like wildfire on social media. 

“And now...ladies and gentlemen...the alpha champion and ready to defend her title...the great Abby Wambach!!!!!” Joe yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered as Abby appeared into view. She had on a grey sports bra and a pair of dark grey jogging pants. Abby pointed up to the sky as she waited for her weight results. The other alpha was just as muscular and toned as her opponent. 

“The champ, Abby Wambach, at 144 lbs!!!” 

The crowd reacted with hoots and whistles, happy that both fighters were able to make weight and tested negative for any banned substances. Abby jumped off the scale. She shook Dana’s hand and greeted him with a hug. 

“Good luck, Heath,” Abby said. She held out her hand for a friendly handshake. 

“Same to you, Wambach,” Tobin replied. She shook the other alpha’s hand and smiled. There was no real animosity between the two opponents. They respected each other and left everything in the octagon. 

The two fighters got serious as they stared each other down. Abby was a few inches taller than her, but that didn’t stop Tobin from standing to her full height and glaring into her opponent’s eyes. Abby held Tobin’s stare as they challenged each other, neither backed down. The crowd quieted as the tension filled the room. 

“Alright, that’s enough…” Dana held his arm between the two fighters. He knew that the two were friendly, but he had seen many other friendly fighters go a little overboard during the face offs. 

Tobin and Abby nodded to each other and stepped back a couple of paces. They both faced the crowd for some last minute photos. One of Abby’s coaches handed her the championship belt and she posed with it for a few seconds. The two opponents shook hands before Joe took Tobin aside to ask a few questions. Abby waited to the side for her turn.

“So, Tobin...it’s your first championship fight. How do you feel?” Joe asked. 

“I feel focused, ready. I’m ready to get into the octagon and trade with Wambach. Win or lose, it’s gonna be an amazing fight,” Tobin said.

“Can’t wait to see this fight. Tobin Heath, everyone!!” Joe shook Tobin’s hand. She waved to the crowd as she walked off the stage. 

An hour later, Tobin talked to Christen on the phone, happy to hear her wife’s voice after the crazy day. She instantly felt all her anxiousness disappear as Christen talked about work and the children. 

_“You’re bad, Tobin…”_ Christen said.

“Why?”

_“I watched the weigh-ins and well...you looked really hot. I mean those women were catcalling you, not that I blame them.”_

Tobin laughed. “I wanted to show off for you.”

The couple talked for a few minutes until Tobin heard Alex in the background with Tegan. Christen switched to FaceTime so Tobin could see their baby girl. Tobin felt her heart melt at the sight of her youngest child. The baby was bundled up and asleep in Alex’s arms. 

Alex appeared on the screen. “ _ Good luck tomorrow, Tobs. We’ll all be cheering.” _

“Thanks, Alex.” 

Tobin stayed up a few more minutes to talk to Alex and Christen before she received a text from Cody that told her to go to sleep. Tobin had an early morning workout that couldn’t be missed. She reluctantly said goodbye to her wife and went to bed, nervous about the upcoming fight. 

* * *

Tobin glanced up at the screen as another fight ended. She sat on a bench in the locker room, her adrenaline and nerves abundant. There were only a couple of more fights until the main event. The announcers on the television hyped up the fight as they talked about Tobin and Abby’s fighting styles. 

_“Wambach is a beast in her own right, but Tobin Heath...this kid is phenomenal at every aspect of this sport. She is 15-0 and has climbed her way to the top. She’s beaten Marta, Kerr, White, Dusty, Sinclair...only a few of the names that Tobin has dominated. This is Wambach’s fourth title defense and no one will ever forget that brawl with Lloyd. So far, the odds are slightly in favor for Wambach to win, but this could be anyone’s game. All we know is...this is gonna be an amazing fight.”_

Tobin felt so much pressure as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Tobin was used to pressure, but this was on a whole other level. The world seemed to be watching the fight and so many people depended on her to win. Not even the Bellator championship fight had been so nerve wracking. Tobin’s knee bobbed up and down as she tried to quell her anxiety. Carli noticed that her fighter was understandably full of nerves. 

Another fight ended with a knockout. Now, the main event was only two fights away and Tobin needed to get ready. 

“We gotta start taping your gloves on,” Becky said. 

Tobin nodded. She slipped off her wedding ring and handed it to Carli. 

“Wait a minute. Here, Tobin. Talk to Christen...it will help,” Carli traded Tobin the phone for the ring. She called Christen while Tobin had been engrossed in her thoughts. She didn’t even notice that Carli had taken her phone from her duffel bag. 

“Hello?” Tobin said.

_“Hey, you. Carli said that you seemed pretty nervous. Are you okay?”_ Christen asked. 

The couple hadn’t been able to talk all day since Tobin was busy with some last minute workouts and interviews. Plus, Christen didn’t want to cause a distraction, but Carli insisted that Tobin needed the encouragement. 

Tobin sighed. “This is the first time that I’ve really felt the weight of all the pressure. All these people are expecting me to win...”

_“Tobin, you know no matter what...win or lose, I’ll always be here for you. I get nervous watching your fights, but I know you got this. You’ve dealt with worse. And, if it doesn’t go your way? There’ll be another fight. Just go out there and have fun. Put on a show like you always do. Break records. Don’t think about this as a championship fight….just think about it as doing something you love. All our friends, the kids, my mom, me...we’re all cheering for you….”_ Christen said.

Something in Christen’s words put Tobin at ease for the first time all night. She felt all the anxiety and nervousness slowly fade away. There was still that building adrenaline, but Tobin could deal with that.

“You’re right, Chris. I shouldn’t overthink this. I just gotta go out and do what I do best. Thanks for putting it all in perspective for me. You know I love you so much, right?”

Christen laughed. _”I love you, too. Try not to get hurt too much.”_

“Not sure I can promise that, but I’ll try. I can’t wait to get home to see you,” Tobin sincerely said. 

_ “I can’t wait either. Now, go get ‘em, tiger!” _

Tobin grinned. “I love you.”

_ “I love you.”  _

The couple talked for a couple of more minutes before Tobin had to prepare for her fight. After she hung up the phone, Becky sat down beside her with a pair of gloves and tape.

“Ready?” Becky asked.

Tobin nodded. “Ready. But first, let me put my cup on.”

Tobin disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes to slip her cup on. So far in her career, Tobin hadn’t been kneed or kicked in the crotch. She hoped it stayed that way. 

“Goods protected?” Carli asked when Tobin stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Yup,” Tobin grinned. 

Becky taped on Tobin’s gloves as another fight ended. It was now time for the co-main event as the opponents were announced to the crowd. The big championship fight was up next. Cody ran Tobin through a few warmups as a camera crew recorded her for the viewers at home. 

The co-main fight ended in the first round with a quick submission. Tobin felt the nerves grow, but she kept her focus. 

“Almost ready for you. Good luck,” an official told the Heath camp. Out in the arena, the introduction for the alpha championship fight started to play as both fighters talked about their experiences and careers. Tobin heard her own voice as she spoke about how her family drove her success. 

Tobin shook out her arms to ease her nerves. Cody stood in front of her and gently grabbed her shoulders.

“Alright, kid. This is it. The big show. I just want you to know that I’m proud of you. No matter what happens...I’ll always be proud. And, I know that Jeff and Cindy are immensely proud. Now...you ready, kid?” Cody asked. 

“I’m ready,” Tobin said in a determined voice. 

“Alright! Let’s rock and roll,” Becky placed a snapback on Tobin’s head as the walkout music started to play. 

“That’s our cue. Let’s go!” Carli clapped Tobin’s shoulder and handed her an American flag.

Tobin’s heart raced as she and her team walked down the long hallway. She picked Aerosmith’s ‘Dream On’ for her introduction music. The mellow tune slowly became more intense as the crowd sang along to the classic rock song. The fans instantly cheered when Tobin came into view with the American flag draped over her shoulders. The audience clapped and applauded as Tobin gave fist bumps to fans on the way to the octagon. 

The fighter sang along as she whipped off her shirt and tossed it to Carli. Tobin was left in a black sports bra and a pair of shorts that had her name embedded on the side. She pulled off her snapback and tossed it into the crowd. Tobin took a quick drink of water before she stuck her mouthpiece in place. 

Cody stepped up first and pulled her into a hug. “So proud of you, Tobin. You got this.”

Carli was next as she ruffled up Tobin’s hair. “This is your time, kiddo. Go for gold.”

“Make us proud,” Becky wrapped her arms around Tobin in a warm hug. 

“I’ll try,” Tobin promised. 

Tobin gave her team another glance before she went to the official. He looked her over and checked her gloves to make sure that everything was in order. 

“Cup?” the official asked. “On good?”

“Yeah,” Tobin nodded. 

“Good luck,” the official extended his arm to the cage. 

Tobin took a deep breath before she entered the octagon. The crowd cheered as she walked to her corner. Tobin shook her arms out and jumped in place a few times to settle her nervous energy. Her coaches took their place and gave her some last minute instructions. 

The arena lights darkened, the crowd applauded as Abby Wambach strolled out and waved to the fans. The champion hugged her coaches and got checked out by the official. She said a little prayer before she stepped into the cage. On the way to her corner, Abby gave Tobin a fist bump. 

Both fighters were ready. 

The famous announcer, Bruce Buffer, stood in the middle as the lights darkened once again. He hyped up the crowd as the spotlights shined down on him. 

“And now!!!!! For those in attendance and UFC fans watching around the world!! This is the moment you’ve all been waiting for!!! Live from Las Vegas, Nevada!! It’s….time!!!!! Five rounds for the undisputed alpha champion of the world!!!”

The crowd erupted in rowdy cheers and applause. 

The spotlights landed on Tobin as her introduction started. She raised her arms out to her sides as she basked in the crowd’s momentum. 

“Introducing first!!!! Fighting out of the blue corner, a striker with a professional record of fifteen wins and no losses. She stands five feet and seven inches tall at 141 pounds. The challenger...Tobin Heath!!!!!”

Tobin flexed her muscles and offered Bruce a fist bump, which he readily accepted. The crowd went wild as Bruce hyped up the crowd. After a few seconds, they quieted down a bit as Abby’s introduction started. 

Bruce walked over to the champion. 

“And now, introducing the champion!! Fighting out of the red corner, a freestyle fighter with a record of twenty wins and three losses. She stands five feet, ten inches at 144 pounds. Presenting the reigning, defending, undisputed UFC alpha champion of the world…..Abby Wambach!!!!!”

The excitement hung in the air as the two fighters met in the middle of the octagon with the tall, male referee. Abby and Tobin nodded at each other. 

“We went over the rules in the locker room. I want a clean fight, protect yourselves at all times. Touch gloves, if you want,” the referee said. 

Tobin held her fists out and Abby hit them in a show of respect. Both fighters stepped back to their corners, ready for the show to start. 

The referee stood between the opponents. 

“Fighter, are you ready?” he asked Tobin.

Tobin nodded, determined. 

The referee glanced at Abby. “Fighter, ready?”

Abby nodded. 

“Fight!!” The referee stepped out of the way. 

Tobin and Abby met in the middle of the octagon and touched gloves in respect to each other. The crowd waited on bated breath in suspense. Abby and Tobin traded punches and hits for the first couple of minutes. There were a few bruises, but nothing too significant. Abby moved forward and Tobin jumped back to avoid a few lethal strikes. Abby stomped after Tobin and cornered her with a few savage punches. When Tobin tried to defend herself, Abby took the opportunity to tackle her to the canvas. 

Abby pounced on Tobin and rained punches onto her. The crowd went wild as Abby unleashed a fury of strikes onto Tobin. Late into the round, Abby hit Tobin with an elbow on the nose. Tobin’s nose started to gush with blood as the bell signaled the end of the first round. 

“Good round,” Wambach said as she patted Tobin’s stomach. 

“You, too,” Tobin replied. 

Tobin jumped up and wiped the blood off her face. She sat down on the stool and took a deep breath. Carli knelt in front of her and cleaned the blood off her face. Becky tried to stop Tobin’s nose from bleeding, glad that it wasn’t broken. 

“Okay, deep breaths. Deep breaths,” Cody said. 

Tobin took a few more deep breaths. 

Cody patted Tobin’s cheek. “Hey...Wambach won that round. You need to defend yourself. Do not let her take you down...do you understand?”

Tobin nodded. “Yes, Coach.”

“Give her some leg kicks. Those will stop her,” Becky instructed. 

“Gotcha,” Tobin said. 

“You’re still in this, kid. There’s still four more rounds. Make them count,” Carli handed a bottle of water to her fighter.

“Right, Coach Lloyd,” Tobin drank half the water before Carli stuck the mouthpiece back in. 

“Go get, ‘em,” Cody patted Tobin’s back as she stood up. The coaches returned to their designated area. Tobin’s nose finally stopped bleeding as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She nodded at Wambach. 

The second round began. Tobin instantly attacked with a few combo strikes and leg kicks. Wambach stumbled back in surprise when her lip started to bleed. The two traded punch after punch as Tobin landed the most significant strikes. Joe Rogan excitedly announced to the home audience that this fight was on the way to breaking the record for most landed strikes as the two alphas mercilessly attacked one another. Tobin managed to bust up Abby’s nose and black one of her eyes. 

Abby bounced back and delivered a heavy kick. Unfortunately for Tobin, the kick landed straight on her crotch. The crowd groaned as Tobin went down. The cup absorbed most of the strike, but there was still a lot of pain. Abby instantly backed off when she realized that she had kicked Tobin in the groin. Tobin stood up and leaned against the fence. 

The referee patted Tobin’s shoulder. “You’ve got five minutes to recover.”

Tobin nodded. She walked around for a minute as the pain slowly subsided. It still hurt a lot, but Tobin didn’t want to lose any of the momentum that she had built. She signaled to the referee that she was ready to resume the fight.

”Sorry about that,” Abby apologized as they touched gloves.

”You’re good, Wambach,” Tobin laughed. 

The two exchanged some more punches for the final minute. The round ended and the fighters nodded to one another. 

“Definitely a momentum shift in that round for Heath. She had eighty-five significant strikes to Wambach’s sixty. This is a fight folks!!! That round definitely went to the challenger!” Joe announced. 

Tobin welcomed the minute break as she sat down on the stool. She listened to her coaches as they barked instructions to her and tried to clean up her wounds. 

“You’re doing great, kid!” Cody encouraged. 

The third round started good for Tobin. She kept the fight standing as she delivered a few vicious strikes at Abby. One of the punches broke open the skin on the champion’s cheek. Her blood spilled down onto the floor. 

Abby jumped forward, a hard right punch connected onto Tobin’s face. She fell to the ground and Abby toppled onto her. The champion delivered another elbow that broke open Tobin’s infamous eyebrow wound. Blood instantly gushed all over the place. Abby stood up and forced Tobin to her feet. She grabbed Tobin into a guillotine chokehold and squeezed hard. 

Tobin immediately started to fight back. The struggle forced the fighters back to the floor as Abby maintained a firm hold on her opponent’s neck. 

“This might be it, folks!!! Abby has a tight grip on Tobin’s neck!!” Joe said. He expected Tobin to tap, but instead, she fought against Wambach’s death grip. 

The crowd erupted into cheers and chants for both fighters. At the last second, Tobin slipped out of Abby’s hold with the help from all the blood that dripped down her face. The bell ended the round and the fighters patted each other on the back. 

Tobin took a deep breath as she plopped down onto her stool. She already felt tired, but there were still two rounds left in the fight. 

“Do not let her get you to the floor!!!” Cody instructed. 

Tobin nodded. 

Carli held bags of ice to Tobin’s overheated skin to cool her down. Meanwhile, Becky tried to patch up her fighter’s eyebrow in a feeble attempt to stop the blood. 

“These are the championship rounds, Tobin. Right now, it’s 2-1 in Wambach’s favor. More strikes and kicks, you hear me?” Carli asked.

“Yes…” Tobin said. 

“You can do this. Let’s go, Tobin!” Becky urged.

Tobin stood up, determined. The fourth round began as both fighters ran to the middle of the octagon and traded punches. Tobin delivered a hard body kick that forced Wambach onto the ground. Tobin jumped onto her, and delivered numerous jabs and elbows. The crowd erupted each time Tobin hit Wambach on the face. Abby defended herself as best as she could, the bell her saving grace. 

“It’s now 2-2, folks!!! Whoever wants it more in this next round will win the fight!!” Joe excitedly proclaimed. 

“Alright, Heath. This is it. This is your round! Dig deep!” Cody knelt in front of Tobin. 

“Yes, Coach,” Tobin replied as she tried to catch her breath. 

The fifth and final round started. Tobin and Abby hugged each other in the middle of the octagon and congratulated one another. 

“Let’s go!” Tobin laughed. 

“Rock and roll,” Abby agreed. 

The two put on a show for the crowd as they traded vicious strike after strike. Both fighters were beyond tired and battered, but they kept at it. Abby kicked her opponent hard on the side. Tobin felt certain that a rib was bruised or broken, but she kept a straight face as she ran forward with a kick of her own. Finally, the final bell rang. The alphas raised their arms in the air in triumph as their coaches ran forward to tend to the numerous wounds.

Abby hugged Tobin and ruffled up her hair. “Good fucking fight, Heath.”

“Right back atcha,” Tobin laughed. 

No one felt certain on who had won as the announcers speculated and waited for the judges’ results. They knew that each fighter had two rounds, but the last one looked even. 

“I would not want to be a judge right now. That was one of the best fights I’ve ever witnessed. There were over 475 significant strikes...a new record. No other fighter has gone five rounds with Wambach except for the great Carli Lloyd. Both fighters are battered,” Joe commented. 

Tobin and Abby waited in the octagon with their teams. Becky held a white rag to Tobin’s eyebrow which quickly turned red from the blood. The crowd restlessly awaited the results as the seconds ticked by. Finally, Bruce Buffer stepped into the octagon, ready to announce the outcome. 

The referee grabbed Abby and Tobin’s arms as they stood on each side of him. 

“Good luck,” Abby said.

“You, too,” Tobin grinned. Blood still slowly dripped down from her busted up eyebrow and her ribs were in a lot of pain, but she kept a straight face in front of the cameras. 

Bruce Buffer stepped forward. “The results of this contest are as follows...the judges score it...50-49 Wambach…”

Abby nodded. 

“...50-49 for Heath.”

Tobin smiled at the camera. The crowd became antsy as they waited for the last score. 

“And, the final score...49-49...ladies and gentlemen, this fight ends in a split draw!!! As a result, Abby Wambach will retain the title!!”

The crowd gasped. Tobin and Abby glanced at one another, surprised. After a few shocked seconds, the audience clapped and cheered for both fighters. Dana White stepped forward and wrapped the belt around Abby’s waist. The champion didn’t do much celebrating as she shook her head at the result. Tobin glanced at the floor, disappointed. It wasn’t a loss, but it still stung. Abby went over to Tobin and hugged her.

“For the record, I figured you won. But, good job, kiddo…” Abby patted Tobin on the back. 

“Congrats, Champ,” Tobin forced a smile. “You really messed me up in there.”

Joe Rogan stepped into the octagon and motioned for Tobin to stick around for an interview. He walked over to the still champion Abby Wambach. 

“Wow, that was an amazing fight. Did it go like you thought it would?” Joe asked. 

“Tobin’s tough. I wanna run this back as soon as possible. I don’t even want to accept this belt because I didn’t win it outright. But, I want a rematch. Someone needs to win this rightfully. I won’t accept any other fight and that’s all I have to say,” Abby announced.

The crowd applauded in agreement. 

“Well, either way, congrats on the amazing fight. You two are both so damn tough,” Joe shook Abby’s hand before he made his way to Tobin.

“Well, Tobin, your win record is still intact. Do you feel like the judges got it right?” Joe questioned. 

Tobin shrugged. “It is what it is. I know we both had two rounds each. That last round...we both gave it our all. Not the result we wanted, but like Wambach said, we’ll run it back. I’m disappointed, but it’s the name of the game.”

“That was definitely a fight for the ages. We all can’t wait for the rematch. Anything else you want to add?”

“I’m sorry to my fans that I couldn’t get the result that we wanted. I want to give a shout out to my kids...Toby will be home soon. And, to my beautiful wife, I love you,” Tobin ended the interview. 

She walked back to the locker room and posed for pictures with some fans. Tobin tried to stay in good spirits, but she felt disappointed by the results. She replayed the fight in her head and wondered what she could’ve done differently to win, especially in that last round. 

Tobin took a quick shower and waited for her coaches to take her to the hospital to get looked at. She needed more stitches on her eyebrow and to get her sore ribs checked out. She sat down on the bench with a towel over her head, glancing at the floor. She heard the door to the locker room open and expected to hear Carli or Cody. Instead, another voice caught her attention. 

“Heath?” 

Tobin glanced up to find Abby Wambach in the locker room with her. 

“Oh, hey, Wambach. Congrats on keeping the belt. You’re the toughest fighter I ever faced,” Tobin genuinely said. 

Abby laughed. “You’re fucking tough, too. You remind me of a young Carli Lloyd. I don’t even want the belt...not like this anyway.”

“It’s yours, Wambach. Enjoy being able to keep it. Thanks for schooling me in the ring, ol’ timer,” Tobin joked.

“Hey, I’m not that much older than you...what like ten years?”

Tobin shrugged. “Give or take. My birthday’s in a couple of weeks, though.” 

Abby sat down on the bench across from Tobin. “I talked to Dana. If you agree, you’ll get a contract soon. But, I want to run this back. There’s a card in Dallas in September. Think you can be ready by then? In your own turf? Your family will be able to be there. Big bucks again.”

Tobin nodded. “Hell, yeah. I’m in. Send me the contract.”

“Yes! And this time, someone will win,” Abby laughed. The two shook hands in agreement. 

“Dusty’s gonna be pissed. She wants a title fight,” Tobin laughed. 

Abby scoffed. “Well, Rivera can wait. We still have business to settle. She’s still embarrassed by that fast knockout.”

“She shouldn’t have talked so much trash,” Tobin said.

There were a few seconds of comfortable silence until Abby spoke. 

“The first title defense that I lose, I’m retiring.”

Tobin glanced at her, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. I promised my wife that I would. I’m already thirty-five and I accomplished everything I set out to do. You know how it is, Heath. I’m tired of missing out on my children growing up. I’m always at the gym or somewhere. Besides, I’ve made enough money to keep me comfortable.”

“I get it. I always feel like I’m missing out on my kids’ lives. It’s disheartening at times,” Tobin admitted. “Especially now, since the baby’s here. Like the other day, Tegan had her first little laughing fest and I missed it. Christen sent me a video, but it’s not the same.”

“Totally understand the feeling,” Abby sighed. 

“Oh, Wambach, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot,” Abby said. 

“Do women...offer themselves to you? The other night, a reporter practically climbed on my lap. I mean, if that had happened a few years ago...hell yeah. But, not cool now,” Tobin asked.

“Oh, yeah. You better get used to it, especially now that you're a big time fighter. Groupies are a real thing in this business. A godsend to the single guys, but annoying for us. I’ve never cheated on my wife for the record,” Wambach said. “Never felt the need to. So, it’s survivable.”

“Yup. I don’t plan on stepping out of my marriage, but Christen does get jealous.”

“So does my wife. Another reason why I’m retiring,” Abby laughed. “Plus, you don’t want to run the risk of all these women saying that you fathered their child or something like that.”

“Oh man, been there, done that. Don’t need that mess again,” Tobin replied. 

”Sorry again about the groin kick. I totally didn’t mean to hit you there,” Abby apologized again. 

Tobin laughed. “At least I have kids already because I’m not sure it’s gonna work anymore after that. The pain is finally gone.” 

”Yeah, get the doc to check it out. Sorry again. Those always suck,” Abby said. 

Tobin’s phone started to ring as Christen’s name popped up on the screen. 

“It’s the missus,” Tobin said. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. See you soon, Heath,” Abby leaned forward and hugged Tobin.

“Later, Wambach.”

Abby left the locker room as Tobin answered the phone.

_ “Tobin, how are you feeling?”  _ Christen cautiously asked. 

Tobin sighed. “Well, it wasn’t a loss, but it wasn’t a win either. I’m a bit disappointed, but sometimes that’s how it goes.”

_“I’m sorry, sweetie.”_

Tobin smiled. “I’ll be alright. Wambach pretty much already set up the rematch.”

_“When’s that?”_

“September in Dallas. I won’t have to travel anywhere and the family can come watch.”

_“You’ll for sure win.”_

“With you in the crowd? For sure.”

_ “The fight looked gruesome. Are you okay? Is your eyebrow alright? I hate that it gets reopened every fight,” Christen complained.  _

“I’m fine, babe. I just need some stitches and I might have a bruised rib. And, I’ve got a black eye, but nothing too bad.” 

_ “Tobin...guess I’ll be nursing you back to health.” _

“We can roleplay if you want. You would look hot in one of those sexy nurses uniforms.”

Christen laughed. _“Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”_

A few moments of comfortable silence passed. 

_“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”_

“I can’t wait either,” Tobin said. “I should get going. I think I hear your Dad out in the hall. But, I’ll be home soon, babe. I love you.”

_ “I love you. Don’t forget about Kelley’s party.” _

Kelley planned to have a get together with all their close friends the next night. Win or lose, Kelley wanted to celebrate her best friend’s first championship fight. 

“Hopefully, my flight doesn’t get delayed. But, I’ll be there.”

The couple said their goodbyes. Tobin’s coaches took her to the local hospital to get checked out. She received a few stitches and found out that she had a bruised rib that needed a couple of weeks to heal. Finally, after the hospital visit, Tobin was able to collapse into her hotel bed, ready to get some sleep and excited to see Christen in a few hours. 

* * *

Cody parked his truck in front of Kelley’s house the next night. Christen was already at the party, waiting on Tobin to get there. The twins and Tegan were with their grandmother for the night so the couple had the Saturday evening to themselves. 

Cody glanced over at Tobin. “Take a rest for a couple of weeks to let your rib heal and spend time with the kids. Then, we’ll hit the gym hard and get ready for September.” 

“Sounds good, Coach.”

Before Tobin left Las Vegas earlier that day, Dana White called her for a meeting to go over the rematch with Abby Wambach. They negotiated the new contract for the future fight in Dallas and talked about the pay. After Tobin reached an agreement with her boss, she signed the contract. The rematch was set for later that year. 

“I’m really proud of you, Tobin. You took a fucking beating and kept up with Wambach. I mean, you beat the shit out of her. No other fighter has damaged her like you did. Next, time we’ll get it,” Cody promised. 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah.”

“You still upset about the result?” Cody asked. 

“Meh, a little. It’s whatever. At least I didn’t lose.”

Cody patted Tobin’s shoulder. “That’s the spirit, kid. We’ll get it next time. Enjoy the night with Christen and your friends. Stacy and I have the babies until tomorrow afternoon. Relax some.”

“I’ll try,” Tobin said.

“I’m proud of you, kid. No matter what, I’ll always be proud,” Cody leaned over and hugged Tobin.

“Thanks….Dad,” Tobin grinned. 

“Alright, first day at the gym, two hundred push-ups,” Cody laughed as he ruffled up Tobin’s hair. 

“Worth a shot.”

Cody noticed that something else weighed on Tobin’s mind. She hadn’t been herself during the trip home, more quiet and withdrawn. 

“Hey, kid. You need to talk about something else? What’s on your mind? Is it the Lacey thing?”

Tobin shook her head. “Nah.”

“What’s up, kiddo?”

Tobin sighed. A couple of hours before her flight home, Tobin received a call from a private number. She ignored it, but the caller kept at it. She finally answered, ready to curse the mystery caller out. Tobin quickly changed her tune when the caller identified himself as a White House official. He put her on hold for a few minutes. The phone was picked up and Tobin realized that the President spoke to her. President Biden informed her that her request to be taken off the Marine reserve list had been granted. He thanked her for her service and also told her that her squad would be removed from the list as well. Tobin’s military career was officially over. 

She knew that she should feel relieved, but she also felt a bit sad that one part of her life(an important one) was over. 

“I’m off the reserves list,” Tobin said. 

Cody smiled. “Well, that’s great news. Now, you won’t be taken away from your kids anymore. You know if Trump had been re-elected, he would’ve sent you out the first chance he got to make himself look good.”

Tobin chuckled. “Yeah, I know. It’s good to be out, but kinda sad. I mean I was never really a ‘grrr...Marine’, but it still was a big part of my life.”

“I get it, kid. It’s hard to let go of some things, but now, you don’t gotta worry about being called out. You get to stay with your family. Plus, Christen will be so happy.”

Tobin smiled. “Yeah, she totally will be.”

“Have a good night, Tobin. You can get your suitcases tomorrow when you pick up the kids.”

“Sounds good. Later, Coach,” Tobin said. 

Tobin carefully stepped out of the truck and waved as Cody drove down the street, out of sight. She clutched her sore ribs as the pain washed over her. Tobin took a few painkillers on the ride over, but the meds hadn’t kicked in yet. Tobin put on a brave face as she walked up the steps and opened Kelley’s front door. She figured that everyone was already there and waited on her. No need to announce her presence. 

Tobin heard chatter and music from the living room. She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked to the lively noise. There on the living room wall hung a banner that read ‘Congrats on your draw, Tobin! At least it wasn’t a loss!!’

She smiled despite herself. Leave it to her friends to help her feel better. Kelley finally realized that the person of the hour stood in the living room. 

“Tobin!!! At least you didn’t lose, right?! But, damn, that was an awesome fight,” Kelley jumped off the couch and almost collided into her best friend.

“Woah, Kell. Hold up. Gentle hugs. My ribs are bruised,” Tobin said. 

“Oh! Right! Sorry,” a slightly drunk Kelley delicately wrapped Tobin into a hug. “Man, I’m so proud of you. I love you so much, Tobs.”

“Thanks. Love you too, Kelley. Now, no offense, but I need to see my wife and get a hard drink,” Tobin said.

“I’ll get you a drink!” Kelley ran to the kitchen to get a drink for her friend. 

Christen stepped forward, so happy to see Tobin after what seemed an eternity. She quickly kissed Tobin’s lips and examined the damage to her face. She winced at the stitches on Tobin’s eyebrow. Christen gently caressed the bruises on Tobin’s face and her black eye. 

“Tobin…I’ve missed you so much,” Christen said. She felt a sense of security when Tobin held her close.

“I missed you. Missed you and the kids so much,” Tobin replied. 

Ashlyn appeared with a glass of whisky. “Damn, Heath! I mean the injuries looked bad on tv, but damn...how are you even alive? Any concussion?”

Tobin shrugged. “I can handle a hit or two. But no concussion. Just a sore rib and the obvious face injuries.” 

”Does your little buddy still work after that brutal kick?” Megan winced when she remembered the incident. 

” I hope,” Tobin laughed. “Doc said it looked alright.”

”Hold up...was this doctor hot?” Ashlyn asked. 

Tobin glanced at Christen. She already had her arms crossed as she waited for the alpha’s answer. 

”Nope. Just a regular ol’ doctor,” Tobin answered. 

“Did your nose get broken?!” Emily bounded into the room.

Tobin shook her head. “Nope. It just bled a bit.”

“A bit? You were full of blood. It made you all slippery and that’s why Wambach couldn’t finish you in the third round,” Megan added. 

“Yeah, that whole fight was vicious. As a doctor, I cringed each time your eyebrow got hit. You know it’s never gonna heal right if it keeps getting busted open,” Alex leaned in to give Tobin a hug. 

“It’s like a right of passage for fighters now. It’s their goal. It doesn’t bother me. Plus, chicks like scars,” Tobin winked at Christen. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay? I mean, you must still be in a lot of pain,” Ali worriedly asked.

“I’m fine, Ali. We all know that I’ve dealt with worse,” Tobin answered. “Oh, hey...where’s little AJ?”

Ashlyn appeared next to Ali and wrapped an arm around her wife. “AJ’s at the house with Mal Pugh. We figured it would be smart to get a babysitter for the night.”

A slightly drunk Lindsey ran into the living room. “Toby!!! You got robbed!!! You totally won that last round!!”

Tobin grinned. “Good to see you too, Linds. And...well, it’s the name of the game. It happens. Next time, it’s not gonna go to the judges.”

“Next time?? Is the rematch already set?” Megan excitedly asked. 

Tobin nodded. “Yup. It’s gonna be in September. And get this, it’s gonna be the Dallas card so all you guys can go!”

“Fuck yeah!!! That’s what I’m talking about!!” Lindsey jumped up and down. 

“We’re gonna make sure that everyone knows who the hometown hero is!!” Ashlyn laughed. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you guys,” Tobin grinned. “Oh!! And some good news! I’m off the Marines reserve list!!”

Everyone shouted in celebration and rushed forward to give Tobin gentle hugs. 

“That makes me so happy,” Christen said. 

“Yeah, President Biden told me the news personally,” Tobin explained. “But, no more deployments. I’m here to stay.”

Ashlyn clapped Tobin on the back. “That’s damn good news. You’ve already done enough service.”

Finally, Kelley appeared with a bottle of Crown and a beer. “Sorry! I wasn’t sure what you wanted, Tobs. But, I heard about the rematch. Fuck yeah! I’m totally gonna make sure I have that day off.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn nodded. 

“And, no more deployments!! Fuck yeah!!” Kelley raised her arms in celebration. “Oh, which do you want? Whisky or beer?”

“I’ll take the whisky,” Tobin grabbed the bottle. She took a long drink, determined to forget about everything for a while. 

“Ummm, Tobin...sweetie. Do you think it’s a good idea to drink that, considering your past problem?” Christen asked. 

Tobin shrugged. “I haven’t been drunk in almost two years. I can handle some whisky, Chris. Plus, I think I earned it, especially with that good news.”

“Just don’t get too crazy,” Christen sighed. 

“I won’t,” Tobin said. She took another long swig of the liquor. She knew that she should tone it down, but Tobin already felt too far gone. Plus, liquor helped ease the physical and emotional pain of not securing the championship belt. 

“Wanna play some pool?” Kelley asked. She moved to Alex and tenderly pulled her closer. 

“Oh, man. I’m glad you two are together. But, Kell...if you ever hurt Alex, I’ll kick your ass,” an already slightly drunk Tobin slurred. 

“Yeah, you’ve threatened me before, Tobs,” Kelley said. 

“Just making sure,” Tobin said as she gulped down another drink.

“Damn. I just realized that you guys are all dating each other and I’m the odd man out,” Megan observed all the couples together.

“You need to step up your game, Rapinoe,” Lindsey grinned. 

“Come on. Let me school you guys in some pool,” Ashlyn led her friends over to the pool table. 

Christen, Alex, Emily, and Ali stood to the side, more than content to watch the games. The alphas always became competitive during a pool tournament. The women sat down on the couch and talked among themselves. Christen started to worry as Tobin drank more and more of the whisky. 

Tobin pulled out the pool triangle and sloppily placed all the billiard balls in it to start the game. 

“I’ll show you how the Marines take care of business,” Tobin said as she grabbed a pool stick. She drunkenly broke the triangle, the balls went all over the table, some fell into the pockets. 

Tobin played a few rounds with her friends and kept drinking. Finally, Christen decided that it was time to take Tobin home since she barely could keep herself upright without help. A few times, Tobin stumbled into Ashlyn or Kelley on accident. Each time, she would loudly proclaim how much she loved her friends. 

“Easy there, Tobs. I think you’ve had enough,” Kelley took away the whisky bottle which was nearly half empty. 

“Awww...you spoil all my fun, O’Hara,” Tobin said with a huge smile. 

“I think it’s time to go home,” Christen announced.

“Awww...I don’t wanna go home, babe. I’m just getting started,” Tobin complained. 

“Well, too bad. It’s time to go home,” Christen firmly said.

“Wives are no fun…” Tobin crossed her arms and pouted. 

”I know, right? I got cut off, too,” Lindsey complained. 

“You need help?” Alex asked Christen. She planned to stay with Kelley for the night, unless her friend needed help with her wasted partner. 

“No, you can stay the night with Kelley. I’ll drag Tobin into the house somehow,” Christen laughed. 

“Bye, guys! The wife’s making me leave,” Tobin hugged all her friends, nearly toppling over Lindsey. 

”Woah, buddy. I like you, but not that much,” Lindsey laughed. 

”Yeah, definitely time for you to leave, Tobs. You’re gonna have a killer hangover in the morning,” Ashlyn said as she and Kelley guided Tobin out the front door. 

Tobin scoffed. “I feel great. In fact, I could run a mile right now.”

With that, Tobin took off into a drunken sprint down the sidewalk. Even though she was plastered, Tobin was still fast on her feet, the alcohol masked the pain from her injuries. 

”What?!? No Tobin!! Get back here!!” Kelley yelled as she chased after her wasted friend. 

”Don’t tackle her, Kelley! Remember she’s got bruised ribs!” Christen called after her. 

Kelley was thankful for her police training as she quickly gained on Tobin. The other alpha laughed as she hid behind bushes and cars and tried to prolong the impromptu game. Kelley finally caught onto Tobin’s shirt and dragged her back to the house where Ashlyn and Christen laughed. 

An amused Ashlyn and Kelley helped corral a disappointed Tobin into Christen’s car. 

”You guys are traitors,” Tobin complained. 

”Yeah, we’re more scared of Chris than you,” Ashlyn said. 

“Thanks guys,” Christen hugged Ashlyn and Kelley. 

“If you need help, call us and we’ll toss her into bed,” Kelley joked.

“I think we’ll be fine,” Christen said. 

She jumped into the driver’s seat and glanced over at Tobin, who was already passed out. Tobin started to snore loudly and Christen laughed. She slowly drove back home and parked in the driveway. 

Christen gently shook Tobin’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up.”

Tobin sat up and shook her head. “Where are we?”

“At home. Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Christen said. 

Tobin opened her door and fell out onto the ground. 

“Ouch...my rib…” Tobin groaned before she burst out in laughter. 

“Tobin, be careful.”

Christen helped Tobin to her feet. She unlocked the front door and Harley instantly greeted them. Tobin laughed as the pit bull jumped at her. 

”Good doggie!!” Tobin laughed. 

”Come on, Tobin,” Christen gently ordered as she tried to pull the alpha up the stairs. “Geez, you’re heavier than you look.” 

”It’s cause of these guns, baby,” Tobin bragged as she flexed her biceps. 

Christen rolled her eyes. “Yes, that’s exactly it.” 

Christen slowly dragged Tobin up the stairs into the bedroom. Even Harley tried to help when she bit onto Tobin’s pant leg and pulled. Tobin sat down on the bed with an amused smile. 

“Get ready for bed,” Christen grabbed Tobin’s shirt and started to pull it off.

Tobin stopped her. “Woah!! Woah!! Woah!! Hold on there. You can’t do that.”

Christen glanced at her confused. “What do you mean?”

Tobin drunkenly swayed back and forth. “Listen...you’re really, really hot. Like smoking hot, but I’m married and I can’t sleep with you. And no offense...my wife is like super fucking hot.”

The alpha showed Christen her wedding ring. 

“This is off limits to you,” Tobin slurred as she pointed to her crotch. “Only for the wife.”

“Okay, whatever you say, Tobin,” Christen laughed.

“Now if you had asked me a few years ago, I’d be alllllll over you...but can’t. Married,” Tobin winked at her. 

Tobin laid back on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Christen only shook her head, amused. She would definitely tease Tobin about the whole ordeal in the morning. Christen dressed for bed and laid down next to Tobin. She covered up Tobin with the blanket and kissed her cheek. Christen’s fingers lingered on the injuries that covered the alpha’s face. A few seconds later, Tobin started to snore again. 

“Love...you...Christen…” Tobin whispered.

Christen smiled. “I love you, Tobin.”

Christen settled next to Tobin, happy to have her back home again. She stayed up for a little while to watch Tobin sleep peacefully. Christen reached over and gently pushed a few stray hairs out of Tobin’s face. She was still amazed that after everything, the couple still stood strong. As she closed her eyes, Christen hoped that would always be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading. :) I was listening to Halo by Beyoncé a lot this past week.


	14. Lost

The next morning, Tobin woke up to a massive hangover and the aftertaste of too much whisky. She glanced at the clock, which read two in the afternoon. She quickly grabbed the water bottle on the table and popped some aspirin. 

The space next to her was empty. Tobin shook her head. She definitely shouldn’t have drank so much hard liquor. It was a gamble because of her past addiction and being too careless could have dire consequences. So far, she didn’t feel any different or craved more like in the past. The soreness from her rib was more prominent and Tobin couldn’t remember anything from the previous night. 

Christen quietly stepped into the room. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like a truck hit me,” Tobin dryly laughed. 

“Yeah. You got really drunk. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“Sorry, babe. I won’t get drunk again. I forgot how awful it feels. I didn’t do anything stupid, did I? I don’t really remember anything,” Tobin admitted. 

“Well, you led Kelley on a foot chase through her neighborhood. I have to admit that was kinda amusing,” Christen said with a smile. 

“Are you mad at me? For drinking so much?”

Christen sighed. “A little. I don’t think that you can be careless like that. Not when you battled with alcoholism in the past. I don’t want to tell you what to do...but that really made me nervous.” 

“I’m sorry, Christen. I won’t get drunk again. I should’ve been more responsible. I was still down from the fight and well, I got carried away,” Tobin said. 

Christen reached over and held Tobin’s hand. “It’s okay, Tobin. I know you didn’t intend to do it. Just be more careful.”

“I promise.”

“And, take a shower. You reek of alcohol,” Christen laughed. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tobin grinned. 

“I’m gonna go over to my parents’ house for a little bit. Mom wants to help me plan for our late wedding reception and she doesn’t want the kids to leave her house yet,” Christen said.

“Sounds about right.”

“What are you going to do while I’m gone?”

Tobin sighed. “I’m actually going to go to the cemetery to visit my parents’ graves. I’ve been thinking of them a lot, especially after that fight result. It’s about time I visit.”

“You haven’t been since the funeral?”

“Nope. I just...haven’t been,” Tobin sighed. 

“Do you need me to go with you?”

Tobin shook her head. “Nah. I’ll be fine. You go enjoy time with your mom. I’m gonna take the motorcycle for a drive.”

“You always look hot on your motorcycle,” Christen said. 

“Heh. Maybe you can show me how hot I look whenever I get home,” Tobin teased.

“Maybe,” Christen said with a wink. 

Christen kissed Tobin’s cheek and then left for the Press house. Tobin laid down for a few more minutes and enjoyed the quiet before she got up to take a quick shower. She dressed and searched through the closet for her motorcycle helmet. Tobin knew that she should wear her protective jacket, but it was a hot spring day. 

Tobin grabbed her helmet and went downstairs. She found Harley on the cold, tiled kitchen floor. The dog glanced up at her with disinterest. 

“Hey, girl,” Tobin knelt down to pet the pitbull. “Keeping cool, I see?”

Harley wagged her small tail.

“I’ll turn the air down so it’s even cooler for you. Be good, girl.”

Tobin turned the air conditioner to a cooler setting before she headed out to the garage. The Harley Davidson motorcycle stood, ready to be ridden. Tobin checked to make sure all the fluids were good. She slipped on her helmet. 

She jumped onto the chopper and revved the engine a few times. The engine gave off healthy rumbles of horsepower. Tobin backed out of the driveway and hit the open road. She drove over the speed limit as she enjoyed the wind and fresh country air. 

The sun bore down on the Texas back roads as Tobin reached the cemetery. Her family had their own plot of land where generations of Heaths were laid to rest. Tobin parked her motorcycle and opened the gate. The only sounds were the random chirps of birds and the songs of crickets. The graves were in immaculate condition and Tobin made a mental note to give her landscaper a big raise. 

Tobin stood at the entrance. The air around was hot and dry. She thought about going back home, but knew this needed to be done. Tobin took a deep breath as she strolled through the graveyard. She glanced at all the headstones and nodded to her beloved grandparents. 

Finally, she found Jeff and Cindy Heath’s headstones. 

Tobin sat down. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, unsure what to say or think. Tobin never thought she would ever live in a world that didn’t include her parents, but here she was...somehow still surviving the suppressed pain.

“Hey, Mom and Dad. I’m really sorry that I haven’t been by. But, I’m sure you’ve seen everything from wherever you are. I’ve just been thinking about you guys a lot….”

Tobin sighed. 

“When I was in that terrorist cave...I don’t know. That hallucination felt so real. It really felt like you guys were with me. But, I know it was probably delirium. Anyways, I’m getting off course here. I just want you guys to know that I’m finally the person you guys wanted me to be. I’m taking care of my kids. They’re my whole world. I’m with Christen...we’re so happy. I just...wish you were here to see it.”

Tobin swallowed her tears. 

“I miss you a lot. And, I’m so sorry I never came home to visit after I left for the military. That’s one of my biggest regrets. I was too proud to admit that I was wrong and it caused us to be estranged. I wish I could tell you how much I love you one more time. Maybe one more hug. But, I’ll try to be better. I’m still dealing with my demons...but I’m trying.”

Tobin hung her head down. 

She remained in place as she thought about her parents. Time seemed to slip away as the hot wind turned into a cool gust. Tobin realized that she had overstayed her visit. She bid her parents goodbye and drove back home. The ride was quiet as Tobin thought about her mistakes of the past. She took the long way home to clear her mind, but everything clouded around her. 

She arrived home. Christen and the kids were already upstairs in bed since the next morning was a school day. Tobin went down into her man cave and stepped behind the private bar. Tobin glanced at the stairs and listened for Christen. When she heard no sound, Tobin pulled out a bottle of whisky.

Tobin bought the liquor when she came down to Texas for her parents’ funeral. She had intended to drink herself into a stupor, but Christen had stopped by that night instead. Tobin kept the bottle in the private bar and never thought about it until now. 

Tobin glanced at the whisky. She really wanted a drink, but she remembered her promise to Christen. Tobin knew a drink would help her feel better, would help numb whatever she felt. 

“Fuck,” Tobin cursed herself. She really shouldn’t have gotten drunk at Kelley’s party. The floodgates had been opened, the pull too great to resist.

She opened the bottle and held it over the small sink. Tobin knew what she needed to do - pour it all down the drain. She remained still as she held the bottle in the air. Tobin wrestled with herself. 

Tobin sighed in defeat as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass. She poured herself a drink and stared at the dark liquid.

Tobin raised the glass….and drank the whisky in one gulp. She grimaced at the strong taste, but that didn’t stop her as she poured another glass. 

Tobin drank another glass. And then another. 

Finally, Tobin felt her body relax. She felt better already. 

Tobin felt the guilt wash over her, but she quickly reasoned that it was a one time thing. Tobin cleaned up and quietly went upstairs. She checked on the kids, who were all sound asleep. Alex’s door was closed and her light was off. Tobin glanced at her watch, surprised that it was already midnight. She was definitely late to bed. 

Quietly, Tobin slipped into bed and turned away from Christen. 

“Tobin, you okay?”

“Yeah, babe. The game I was watching ran late,” Tobin lied. 

“K…” Christen sleepily said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Tobin felt the remorse once again at the trust that Christen had in her. Tobin swore to herself that would be the last drink. Christen deserved better and Tobin didn’t want to jeopardize her family. She rolled over and held Christen close for the rest of the night. Her resolve was firm - no more alcohol. 

* * *

**Mother’s Day**

A week later, Tobin woke up to the sound of Tegan gurgling in her bassinet. The baby let out a little cry that indicated that she was hungry. By now, Tobin could tell what Tegan needed by the type of cries the baby let out. Christen stirred in the bed next to Tobin.

“I’ll get up,” Christen whispered.

Tobin leaned over and kissed her wife’s cheek. “Nope. You sleep in. It’s Mother’s Day….your day. I’ll get the baby.”

“You’re the best….” Christen sleepily smiled.

“Go back to sleep,” Tobin quietly said. She kissed Christen’s cheek again and tucked the blanket around her. Tegan’s cries started to become louder, her tiny arms waving around. 

“Come on, baby girl,” Tobin collected the baby out of the bassinet and carried her to the nursery. 

Tegan quieted down some as Tobin changed her and then carried her downstairs. Tobin was surprised to find Kelley already in the kitchen. The other alpha started up the coffee maker and the familiar aroma filled the room. While the coffee brewed, Kelley filled up Harley’s food bowl as the pitbull waited impatiently for her breakfast. 

“Hang on, Harley. I can only work the can opener so fast,” Kelley laughed as the dog whined. She placed the bowl on the ground and Harley wasted no time devouring the food. 

“Wow, you’re up early,” Tobin said. Kelley spent a few nights here and there at the house with Alex, which Tobin didn’t mind. She was just surprised to see Kelley awake and functioning. Usually, Kelley hated early mornings. 

“Oh, yeah. Alex and I have a lot planned today. Celebrate with Chris. And then, we’re gonna go see my mom and then her mom. It’s gonna be a long day. Good, but long,” Kelley said. “What about you?”

Kelley opened the fridge and selected a baby bottle. She ran it under some warm water until it was an acceptable temperature for Tegan.

Tobin grinned as she sat down at the kitchen table. “Look at that! You already know Tegan’s routine. Maybe you should move in, too.”

Kelley laughed. “If I moved in, it would be like a frat house and I’m sure Christen wouldn’t like that. Plus, I’m sure you’ll get sick of me soon enough.”

Kelley handed the bottle to her best friend. The baby in Tobin’s arms cried and made certain that the adults knew that she was very hungry. 

“Oh, sorry, baby girl. It was Kelley’s fault,” Tobin fed the bottle to Tegan. The baby stared up at Tobin in the usual awe.

“She’s so cute! Those fat cheeks,” Kelley leaned against Tobin’s good shoulder and looked down at the baby. “So far, she’s a mixture of you and Chris. She’s got your nose, though.”

“Poor kid,” Tobin said.

“So what are you doing today?” 

“Gonna wake the twins up and cook breakfast for Christen...give her the presents. Then, we’re gonna go see Stacy for a little bit. I’ll probably go visit my parents at the cemetery.” 

“Stay strong, dude. I know these days are hard,” Kelley hugged Tobin’s shoulders.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, and Alex has breakfast covered. She’s gonna wake up the twins after she gets out of the shower and make breakfast with them,” Kelley set a cup of coffee in front of Tobin. 

“Alex is a godsend,” Tobin said. Tegan pulled away from her bottle, finished with her breakfast. 

“I know, right?” Kelley grinned.

Tobin held the baby against her shoulder and gently patted her back. Tegan released a tiny burp and rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Just then, the twins walked into the kitchen with Alex. 

“Morning everyone,” Alex greeted. She placed a chaste kiss on Kelley’s lips before she opened the pantry to pull out the pancake mix. 

“Morning, Alex,” Tobin smiled. 

Alex leaned over Tobin’s shoulder and cooed at the baby. Tegan released a few gurgles and smiled at her aunt. 

“Tegan! You’re up, too. Good morning, Toby,” Oliver said as he hugged Tobin and ran his fingers through his baby sister’s dark hair. 

“Morning, little dude. You guys gonna cook breakfast for your mother?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes!!” Olivia answered as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s body. 

“Hey, Princess! How’s your tooth? Still really loose?” Tobin leaned over and kissed her daughter’s cheek. 

Olivia proudly showed Tobin her loose tooth. It wiggled back and forth, but stubbornly stayed in place. 

“I hope it falls out today so I can get money from the tooth fairy,” Olivia said.

“How much does the tooth fairy leave now?” Kelley asked. 

“Five dollars,” Olivia excitedly said. 

Kelley whistled. “Dang, you guys are really hustling the tooth fairy these days.”

“Tell me about it,” Tobin laughed. 

The twins helped Alex cook breakfast while Tegan sat in her high chair and ate some baby cereal. The baby would laugh every time her siblings would make a funny face or talk to her. Breakfast was finished by the time Christen stepped into the kitchen.

“Mommy!!” The twins said in unison as they ran to hug her. “Happy Mother’s Day!!”

Christen smiled. “Thank you, lovebugs.”

“We helped Aunt Alex make you breakfast,” Oliver proudly said. 

“Did you now?” Christen grinned. 

“Yes!! Toby and Kelley didn’t help,” Olivia said.

“Hey! We totally helped,” Kelley argued.

“How?” Alex asked. 

“We were the supervisors,” Tobin said as she took a drink from her coffee cup. 

“Silly Toby,” Olivia grinned. 

“Hey, why don’t you guys go get your presents for Mommy?” Tobin suggested. 

The twins ran into Tobin’s office to retrieve the presents for their mother. 

“Happy Mother’s Day!!” Alex hugged her best friend. 

“Thanks,” Christen smiled. 

“Hey, babe. Happy Mother’s Day. Hope you have a good day,” Tobin handed Christen a gift bag. 

The twins returned, each carried a wrapped gift and a homemade card for their mother. 

“Open mine first!!” Olivia said. 

Christen sat at the table and opened her gifts. Oliver gifted her a new coffee mug that read ‘World’s Best Mom’ and was filled with small chocolates. Olivia gave her a decorated picture frame that contained a picture of the two of them. 

“Hope you like my gift,” Tobin said. “It’s really from all of us.”

Christen smiled as dug into the gift bag and pulled out a large blanket. The blanket was personalized with a picture of all the kids and Harley. 

“Oh, Tobin. I love it so much. It’s so soft,” Christen covered herself with the large blanket. “This is so thoughtful.”

Tobin shrugged. “I know you get cold all the time.”

“I love it. Thank you,” Christen pulled Tobin down to her level and placed a kiss on her lips. Tegan clapped her hands and laughed at her parents. 

“Ewwww….” Oliver complained. 

“Man, I want a cool blanket like that,” Kelley complained. 

“I’ll get you one with my pic on it, Kelley,” Tobin said.

“Yes! So I can snuggle with you whenever I want,” Kelley joked. 

After breakfast, the Heath family went over to the Press house to spend time with Stacy. The grandmother doted over all her grandchildren. She loved the shirt that the kids bought for her that declared that she was the best Nana ever. Tobin and Cody fired up the barbecue for lunch as the kids ran around the backyard. Tegan sat on Christen’s lap and made excited shouts whenever the twins zipped by. 

Suddenly, Olivia stopped running. Tobin glanced at her daughter, worried that something was wrong. Instead, Olivia excitedly ran to Tobin and held up her tiny tooth.

“It fell out, Toby! Look, it fell out!” Olivia waved her tooth around.

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Tobin held her hand out for a high five. Olivia jumped up to slap her hand.

“Look, Mommy! My tooth!” Olivia presented her prize to her mother. 

“Now, you get money from the tooth fairy tonight,” Christen grinned. 

“Yay!” Olivia smiled a toothy grin and displayed the newfound gap between her teeth. 

Stacy handed Olivia an envelope. “Put your tooth in there for safekeeping. You don’t want to lose it.”

“Thank you, Nana,” Olivia smiled. 

The family spent a few hours at the grandparents’ house before they returned home. Tobin decided to take her motorcycle out for a ride since it was a nice day. Christen watched as Tobin rumbled the engine a few times and displayed all the horsepower the motorcycle contained. 

Tobin strapped on her helmet. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours. I’m gonna go visit the cemetery.”

“Take your time, Tobin. I love you.”

“I love you.” 

Tobin really wanted a drink. But maybe, a motorcycle ride would suffice for now. Tobin smiled at Christen before she backed out of the driveway and took off down the street. The ride to the cemetery was over too quick. Tobin sat down at her parents’ graves and didn’t say a word. She glanced up at the sky and tried not to think about how much she wanted some whisky. As the sun started to set, Tobin decided to go home. 

She passed a few bars and resisted the urge to stop. When Tobin arrived home, she greeted Christen with a kiss before she disappeared into the basement. Christen felt a little shut out by Tobin, but figured she needed some space after the cemetery visit. She tried to not take it too personally. Sometimes Tobin needed some time to herself. 

Later that night, Tobin sat in her man cave as she flipped through the stations on the television. Her visit to the cemetery had put her in a dismal mood. She arrived home, skipped dinner, and went downstairs to be alone. Her phone went off. 

_ Christen: I’ll get the kids ready for bed. I know you need alone time after visiting your parents. I love you, Tobin. Don’t stay down there all night. You can talk to me. _

Tobin smiled despite herself. Christen was such a good woman.

_ Tobin: I’ll just be a few minutes. I love you, too. _

Tobin sighed. She finally settled on a sports newscast. The anchors started to talk about the upcoming Wambach fight. There was so much hype for the event even though it was still a few months away. Everyone was ready for the rematch. Tobin felt the pressure already. 

She tried to fight the urge. The bottle of whisky called to her. She tried to fight the temptation. Tobin hadn’t felt this way in almost two years. Her body actually craved the hard liquor. A beer wouldn’t suffice in this situation. 

Tobin went over to the private bar and found her bottle of whisky. Christen still had no idea that Tobin even had liquor in the house. 

Tobin opened the bottle and took a whiff of the strong liquor. Just the smell alone was enough to calm her nerves. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt. She could totally stop drinking whenever she wanted too….but not that night. Plus, she hadn’t had a drink in almost a full week. That had to count for something.

She pulled out a whisky glass and poured a drink. She stared at it for a few seconds. It was only a drink. 

One drink turned into two. Two turned into three. Three turned into four. Tobin felt better though. She forgot about the pressures of the rematch. She forgot about the cemetery. She forgot about everything that troubled her.

Tobin drank her last drink and fell asleep on the couch. She woke up a couple of hours later and realized how late it was. Tobin figured that Christen had fallen asleep. Otherwise, her wife would’ve come down to the basement to fetch her for bed. Tobin quickly hid the bottle of whisky and washed her glass. 

She turned off the television and went upstairs. Tobin checked on all the kids and found them sound asleep. In Olivia’s room, Tobin fetched out her wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill. She carefully retrieved the envelope that contained her daughter’s tooth and replaced it with the cash. 

Olivia barely stirred as she burrowed deeper into her blankets. Harley was on the bed with the little girl and barely paid any attention to her owner. Tobin petted Harley behind the ears before she left the room. She checked the nursery where Tegan slept soundly in her crib. Tobin smiled at her perfect baby girl and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

A few seconds later, Tobin quietly stepped into her bedroom. Christen was already asleep. Tobin quickly dressed for bed and brushed her teeth so the lingering smell of whisky would be gone. She slipped into bed as Christen woke up. 

“Did you just get into bed?” Christen asked. 

“Yeah. I fell asleep down there. Sorry, babe,” Tobin answered. 

“You feeling any better?” Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin’s lips. 

Christen thought she detected the unique taste of whisky mixed with mint toothpaste. She glanced at Tobin a bit confused since hard liquor wasn’t allowed in the house because of the alpha’s alcohol problem. 

“Did you drink?” Christen asked. 

Tobin shook her head. “Nah. I only had a couple of beers.”

“Oh,” Christen said. 

Tobin turned so that her back faced Christen. “Goodnight, babe. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Tobin. I love you, too.”

When Tobin turned away, Christen knew that the conversation was over. She wondered if Tobin had been honest. She wondered if Tobin had a secret drink or two. Christen decided not to push the matter. She was really tired….maybe she had been mistaken. It wasn’t worth starting a fight over. 

Christen turned away from Tobin. Part of her knew the truth. The other part denied it. She tried to wrestle with her intuition, but it kept her up for hours as she went over the past week and wondered if Tobin had drank or not since Kelley’s party. 

* * *

Before Christen knew it, the school year was finally over and it was already Tobin’s 26th birthday. She decided that the other night had only been a fluke. The morning after, Tobin woke up in a good mood and everything seemed normal between the couple. 

Over the past couple of weeks, Tobin seemed like herself, but to Christen there was something off. She wondered if she was overreacting over nothing. Everything seemed good so Christen tried to push it to the back of her mind. She thought it was weird that Tobin usually went to bed later than usual. But, otherwise, everything else seemed normal so Christen kept her worries to herself. 

What Christen didn’t know was that every night, Tobin went down to the basement to drink a few glasses of whisky. Tobin knew that Christen wouldn’t approve, but she figured that a few drinks were harmless enough. She really shouldn’t have gotten drunk at Kelley’s championship party. That awakened a craving that never seemed to quell. Her past demons threatened to be unleashed if she wasn’t careful. 

Tobin knew that she flirted with a slippery slope. The drinks became more and more, but so far, Tobin was able to keep it from everyone. She didn’t think that Christen suspected anything. Tobin planned to keep it that way. 

The night of Tobin’s birthday, the couple were in their bedroom, getting ready for the party that Kelley decided to throw for her best friend. In reality, Kelley barely needed an excuse to have a party. Earlier that afternoon, the Heath family celebrated and the twins gave Tobin her present - a skateboard. 

Tobin absolutely loved the gift and spent the afternoon teaching the twins how to ride and balance on the board. Tobin hadn’t ridden on a skateboard for a few years, but she quickly picked the skill back up. The twins begged for skateboards of their own so they could practice more. After dinner, Cody picked up all the kids so Tobin and Christen could spend the night together alone. 

“Is Alex already over there? Or did she come home and is being super quiet?” Tobin asked. 

Christen laughed. “She’s over there with Kelley already. She was going there straight from work.”

Tobin stepped out of the bathroom, her hair damp from a shower. She only wore a black tank top and a pair of boxer briefs as she decided on what to wear. Christen’s eyes traveled down Tobin’s toned body. The alpha’s rib injury had almost fully healed and all the wounds from the championship fight were gone. 

Tobin stepped into the closet to select her clothes. She tried not to think about the fact that Christen only wore a robe. 

“Hey...come here,” Christen beckoned Tobin to the bed. 

“Okay…” Tobin looked a little confused until Christen pushed her down onto the mattress.

“It’s time for me to give you another birthday present,” Christen said with a flirty wink. 

Tobin grinned. “Oh, yeah. And, what’s that?”

“Just something only for you…” Christen smiled. She slowly lowered her robe and settled on Tobin. She leaned down to capture the alpha’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Christen slowly trailed kisses down Tobin’s body. She lifted up the alpha’s shirt to taste the warm skin underneath. She torturously slid down the boxer briefs that were in her way as Tobin’s cock sprang out, hard and ready. Christen wasted no time as she slid the thick cock into her mouth.

Tobin’s head hit the pillow as she closed her eyes. She concentrated on how warm and wet Christen’s mouth felt around her. Tobin grabbed the back of Christen’s head, guiding it up and down as she pumped her hips, trying to get as much of her length into Christen’s amazing mouth. Christen kept on as her tongue swirled all around Tobin.

Tobin knew that she was close to the edge, but she wanted the moment to last longer. She reached down, pulled Christen up, and gently pushed her so that she was on top. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s body as their lips met in a messy, frenzied kiss. 

Taking her time, Tobin licked down Christen’s soft skin and placed a tender kiss on her c-section scar. Tobin kissed her inner thighs as she got closer and closer to where Christen needed her most. Tobin sucked on her clit before she slid a couple of fingers into Christen’s warm pussy. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Tobin whispered. 

“I need you. I need you inside me,” Christen pleaded. 

Christen pulled Tobin up so that she was on top again. They stared into each other’s eyes as Christen grabbed Tobin’s cock and guided it to her pussy. The tip slipped in as the couple moaned in unison. Tobin rocked back and forth as she entered Christen a little more each time, until finally, every inch was inside. 

Christen held Tobin close, moaning softly in her ear with each intense thrust. Tobin continued to pump her hips as the couple created a rhythm together. Christen raised her hips to meet every thrust that penetrated her body. 

"God...Tobin," Christen whispered, unable to stop her moans. 

Tobin started to thrust faster and pushed herself up so that she knelt in front of Christen. Tobin watched as her cock slid in and out of Christen’s wet pussy, mesmerized. Tobin placed her thumb on Christen’s excited clit and gently rubbed it. The sensation drove Christen crazy with desire.

"Oh, yes!” Christen cried out. 

She grabbed Tobin, desperate for the alpha to be completely on her again. She ran her hands all over Tobin’s hard body. The couple brought their hips together faster and harder in perfect unison, both urgent for release. 

"Fuck…” Tobin whispered in Christen’s ear. The alpha’s hot breath made her shiver.

Christen knew that she was a goner as that familiar sensation overcame her body, and all coherent thoughts left her mind.

"Oh…Tobin!!” Christen shouted out in pleasure as she came all over the hard cock that was buried deep inside of her. Her fingernails dug into Tobin’s strong back as she rode out her intense orgasm.

Christen’s flesh trembled with bliss as her pussy gripped Tobin hard, warm wetness gushed all over the head of the alpha’s cock. Tobin continued to thrust until she couldn't hold back anymore. Tobin’s body quivered as she came deep inside of Christen and filled her up. Tobin collapsed on top of Christen, all her energy completely spent. Christen closed her eyes as she held Tobin tight. 

After a few minutes, Tobin slipped out and sat up slightly. Christen gently caressed all the scars on Tobin’s back. 

"I’m gonna need another shower,” Christen said with a content smile. She ran her hand up and down Tobin’s toned arm. 

"Sorry, I got you all dirty," Tobin grinned a cocky smile. She laid down on the bed as Christen cuddled on top of her.

"Totally worth it. I love you so much..." Christen whispered.

"I love you, too. You're so beautiful," Tobin replied.

“We better get ready for real this time. We’re already late,” Christen said. 

“Yeah….so another shower? Together?” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Of course,” Christen said. 

The couple quickly jumped into the shower and cleaned up. Tobin watched with heart eyes as Christen slipped on some tight jeans and wore a blue blouse that dipped a little low. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Tobin said. “You always take my breath away.”

“I love it when you’re cheesy. You’re pretty hot yourself,” Christen checked out Tobin. The alpha wore some slightly loose dark jeans with a black shirt. It was simple, but still enticed Christen to stay in the bedroom.

Tobin held her hand out. “Come on. Motorcycle time.”

The couple said goodbye to Harley and headed into the garage. Tobin handed Christen her helmet and the motorcycle jacket. Tobin jumped on the motorcycle, revving up the engine a couple of times as Christen hopped on behind her, and held on. 

“Hang on tight,” Tobin grinned. 

Christen gripped Tobin’s midsection even tighter as the alpha sped around the country roads. The cool night air was a welcomed relief from the hot temperatures earlier that day. The couple arrived at Kelley’s house a few minutes later where the party was in full swing. The house was filled with all their friends and acquaintances. 

“Hey!!!! Tobs!!!! It’s your birthday!!!!!!” Kelley happily shouted when Tobin and Christen stepped into the lively house. 

“Thanks, man,” Tobin hugged Kelley. 

“And!! Christen!!!! Looking hot as always!” Kelley said. 

“Watch it, O’Hara,” Tobin jokingly threatened. 

“Where’s Alex, Emily, and Ali?” Christen asked.

“They’re out on the patio with Julie and Crystal,” Kelley answered. 

“Alright, I’m gonna let you guys do whatever. Tobin, remember what we talked about,” Christen kissed the alpha’s lips.

“I know, babe,” Tobin said. She watched as Christen greeted people on the way to the patio where all her best friends were. 

Ashlyn appeared with two beer bottles. “Tobs!!! Want a drink?” 

Tobin wrestled with the temptation, but shook her head. “Nah. I’m trying to stay sober. I promised Chris that I wouldn’t drink anymore.”

“Oh, shit. I wish you would’ve told me. I wouldn’t even have gotten any alcohol,” Kelley said.

Tobin shook her head. “Nah, you’re good, Kell. I’m just gonna sip on a soda.”

“Well, you know where everything’s at. Get whatever,” Kelley patted Tobin’s back.

Tobin strolled to the kitchen. On the way, people stopped her to congratulate her career or make small talk. She knew almost everyone at the party since she had grown up with most of them. Tobin hugged Megan and Lindsey and promised a game of pool. Tobin finally made it to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a soda. 

Tobin glanced at all the liquor that was on the kitchen counter. She needed to walk away, but the alcohol called to her. Tobin reasoned one drink couldn’t hurt. She quickly poured a glass of whisky and finished it in one gulp. Tobin grabbed a small bottle of Crowne and slipped it in her pocket. 

Tobin drank and drank. Because of her secret night drinks, her tolerance had grown and she didn’t realize when she had hit the limit to still function normally. Tobin needed more and more. She stayed out of Christen’s way as she quickly gulped another shot of whisky. She figured that Christen and her friends would be none the wiser. The crowded house helped Tobin sneak away to drink without anyone noticing. 

Christen was out on the patio with her friends as they talked and joked together. Tobin breaking a sacred promise was the farthest thing from her mind. She would glance through the sliding door to catch a glimpse of Tobin every now and then. Whenever she did, Tobin would wave and smile that adorable smile of hers. Christen always saw a soda in Tobin’s hand so she didn’t worry. 

Meanwhile, Tobin kept on drinking until she lost count. Inebriated, she started to slur her words a bit. Ashlyn and Kelley noticed that she faltered in her steps. They stopped their game of pool and glanced at Tobin. Their friend waited for her turn as she leaned against the wall and slowly swayed back and forth. 

“Dude, are you drunk?” Ashlyn asked. She couldn’t remember Tobin drinking anything but the soda. 

Tobin laughed. “Nah….I’m good.” 

Kelley stepped closer. She smelled the strong odor of whisky on Tobin’s breath. 

“Man, you reek of alcohol. What the hell? You’re not supposed to be drinking,” Kelley said.

“One or two drinks won’t hurt,” Tobin slurred. 

“Sounds like you had way more than two drinks,” Ashlyn said. 

“Christen is going to be so pissed at you,” Kelley said. 

Tobin only laughed. “Where is she anyway?” 

Ashlyn nodded her head into Christen’s direction. 

Tobin glanced over at Christen. She found her in the living room on the couch with Lindsey. The two laughed over something funny. Christen leaned over innocently to hear her friend tell a funny story. She put her hand on Lindsey’s arm in a platonic way. 

Tobin glared at Lindsey. Her rational mind knew that nothing would ever happen between Christen and Lindsey. She knew that the two were good friends. But Tobin’s inebriated mind jumped to conclusions. She thought of Christen and Lindsey together as uncontrollable jealous rage ran through her. All she felt was anger and betrayal. 

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered. 

She angrily marched up to Lindsey. Kelley and Ashlyn only a few steps behind her. Christen glanced at her, confused. Tobin’s eyes narrowed and her hands formed fists. Her breathing became more deep and her muscles trembled with fury.

“Tobin, are you okay?” Christen asked. 

Tobin ignored her as Lindsey stood up to diffuse the situation. 

“Hey, Tobs...you good?” Lindsey asked. She noticed how Tobin slightly swayed and smelled the alcohol on her breath. 

“Fuck you, Horan. I see how it is. Trying to move on my girl…” Tobin slurred.

Christen instantly knew that Tobin was drunk. She stood up. By now, people noticed the one sided stand off. 

“Tobin, stop. You’re drunk,” Christen said. 

“Stay out of this,” Tobin countered in a harsh voice. “I should’ve known that you would’ve opened your legs for anyone.”

Everyone gasped. Tobin had never said anything like that to Christen before. They all knew that part of it was the drunkenness, but that was no excuse. Tobin was only ever loving and considerate toward Christen. 

Christen stood shell shocked. The hurt cascaded over her. She wondered what had happened to the sweet Tobin that had held her during their intense love making session. She could smell the whisky on Tobin’s breath and knew that was part of the problem. Tobin stepped up to Christen. 

Christen surprised everyone when she reached out and slapped Tobin. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, Tobin Heath. Not after everything you’ve put me through. I’ve stood by you so many times. You have no right to talk like that. You need to sober up.” 

Tobin stumbled back a few paces from the force of the slap. She touched her cheek that now stung and turned red. She glared at Christen, but didn’t say anything. 

“Woah, Tobin…calm down before you say anything else fucked up,” Kelley ordered. “You don’t know what the hell you’re saying.”

Tobin pushed Kelley aside and got into Lindsey’s face. She stared down the other alpha. Lindsey held her hands up in surrender. 

“Tobs, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you know Chris and I are only friends,” Lindsey defended herself. 

“Fuck you!” Tobin drunkenly swung.

Lindsey easily sidestepped the punch. Tobin tackled her to the ground. Before she could land a punch, Kelley and Ashlyn dragged her off Lindsey. 

“I swear I don’t think about Christen that way!” Lindsey said. 

Emily rushed over. “I know. We all know. Tobin is just really drunk and angry.”

Ashlyn and Kelley held Tobin down to the ground. 

“Calm down. You need to sleep this off,” Ashlyn ordered. 

“Megan, help us get Tobin up to the spare bedroom,” Kelley instructed. “And, everyone...party’s over!”

The partygoers started to dissipate. Emily decided that it was time to take Lindsey home, in case Tobin decided to attack again. The couple said goodbye to Christen.

“I’m really sorry, Christen. I hope I didn’t do anything to make you uncomfortable,” Lindsey apologized. 

“Linds, you have nothing to be sorry for. Tobin’s really wasted and not in her right mind,” Christen hugged the alpha.

“Bye, Chris. If you need anything, call me,” Emily said.

Megan, Ashlyn, and Kelley wrestled Tobin up the stairs to the spare bedroom. After a few tense minutes, Tobin finally passed out from drunkenness. Kelley covered her friend with a blanket and quietly left the room. When she went back downstairs, everyone had gone home except Alex, Christen, Ali, and Ashlyn.

“Did Megan take off already?” Kelley asked.

“Yeah. She was tired from wrestling Tobin up the stairs,” Ali answered. 

“I’m so sorry, Christen. I didn’t know that Tobin was trying to stay sober. I would’ve forgone the alcohol if I knew,” Kelley lamented. 

“It’s fine, Kelley. Tobin’s responsible for her own actions,” Christen sighed. 

“Are you okay, Chris?” Alex asked. 

“No. Can you take me home, Alex? I just wanna go to sleep. I’m so angry at Tobin. She promised to stay sober,” Christen said, near tears. “She’s never snapped at me like that before. She’s never said anything like that to me.”

“She was drunk,” Ashlyn said.

“That’s not an excuse. Come on, Chris. Let’s go home,” Alex hugged her best friend and helped her up from the couch. 

Ali hugged Christen. “You need anything, let us know.”

Christen nodded. She hugged Kelley goodbye. She followed Alex out to her car and waved to Ashlyn and Ali as the couple drove away. On the way home, Christen stayed quiet and glanced out the window. She wondered if Tobin had drank before the birthday party. Part of her wondered if Tobin’s late nights to bed were because she was drinking. Christen suddenly wasn’t so sure that their relationship was as solid as she had once thought. 

She didn’t sleep much that night as she worried about Tobin and wondered if alcohol would ultimately ruin their marriage. Christen questioned what else Tobin kept from her. She hoped that the couple would be able to work through this rough patch and hopefully, Tobin would remain sober. 

The next morning, Tobin was woken up by a cold bucketful of water poured on her face. She instantly sat up on the bed and glanced around. Tobin was confused when she realized that she was in Kelley’s spare room and not at home. The night before was all a rushed blur. 

Kelley stood over her with an empty bucket. “Well, that was worth a wet mattress. Should I kick your ass now or later?”

“Why? Why am I here? Where’s Christen?” Tobin asked. The headache from her hangover hit her full force.

“You really don’t remember last night? What you said to Christen?”

Tobin shook her head. 

“Man, you really screwed up,” Kelley humorless said. 

“What did I do?”

Kelley explained how Tobin got wasted the night before and almost started a fight with Lindsey over something completely stupid. Kelley assured Tobin that Lindsey wasn’t mad at her or anything. Christen, on the other hand, was so pissed that she went home without Tobin. Kelley hesitated before she told Tobin what had been said. 

“Please tell me that I really didn’t say that to Christen,” Tobin buried her face in her hands, ashamed. 

Kelley sighed. “You did, Tobin. You know better. You know not to talk to your wife like that. What the hell’s wrong with you?” 

“Fuck….I need to clean this mess up,” Tobin said. 

“Yeah, you do,” Kelley agreed.

Tobin stayed at Kelley’s house for a few hours to sober up and get rid of her headache. She called Lindsey and formally apologized to her. Lindsey accepted the apology and assured her friend that there were no hard feelings. Tobin was grateful that she hadn’t ruined a lifelong friendship. After a greasy lunch, Tobin decided it was time to face the music. She had texted Christen a few times, but received no answer. 

“Good luck,” Kelley hugged Tobin.

“I’m gonna need it,” Tobin sighed. 

She jumped on the motorcycle and slowly drove back home. Tobin took a deep breath and stepped into the living room where Christen sat on the couch. Christen didn’t greet her. Even Harley seemed to sense the tension in the air. The pitbull stayed on her bed in the corner, her usual puppy welcome nowhere to be seen. Tobin noticed the silence that filled the house. Not even a television was on for background noise. 

Tobin sat on the recliner and sighed. 

“Where are the kids?”

“Alex took them out with Emily for a fun aunt day,” Christen answered. 

There was silence for a few seconds. 

“I’m so sorry, Christen. I know that means nothing, but I’m ashamed about my behavior. I don’t even remember what happened, but Kelley told me what I said. You know I would never talk to you like that,” Tobin said.

Christen didn’t say anything.

“Please say something, Chris,” Tobin almost pleaded. 

“Was last night your first time drinking since the championship party? Please be honest, Tobin.”

Tobin glanced at the floor. “No.”

The hurt flashed in Christen’s eyes as she waited for an explanation. 

Tobin licked her lips. “Ever since Mother’s Day, I’ve been drinking a few drinks a night.”

“How many are a few?”

“About five or six.”

“Every night?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Just about.”

“So after you promised not to drink because of the alcoholism in the past, you had nightly binges? You basically lied to me? Is that why you would get to bed later than usual?”

“Fuck...yes. I’m sorry, Chris. It started after I visited my parents’ graves. I needed something to get the edge off. I had a bottle of whisky that I bought a couple of years ago. I remembered it and I had a few drinks. But then, I was good for a week until I started back up again. Soon, I bought more whisky and snuck it into the man cave,” Tobin admitted. 

Christen took in the revelation. She thought about her next words. Tobin anxiously waited. 

“Tobin, you need to get a handle on this before it gets worse. Because we know that it will. I will not be married to an alcoholic. I won’t put our children through that. You need to decide right now what’s more important - me or the drinking,” Christen gave Tobin the ultimatum. She never thought one would be needed in her marriage, but this was dire.

Tobin nodded. “I chose you, Christen. I’m so sorry about last night. I’m sorry about everything.”

”And, if you ever talk to me like that again....I will leave. I don’t care if you’re drunk or not. I refuse to let you talk to me like that. I refuse to allow our children to hear that kind of talk. I refuse to let Oliver think that he can talk to his partners like that. I refuse to let our daughters think they have to put up with that from their partners. That’s the most hurtful thing you have ever said to me and I refuse to allow it again,” Christen said with finality. 

”I’m sorry, Christen. I’m so ashamed of that. You know that you’re my everything and I love you so much. I can’t....I can’t believe I said that to you. That’s...I don’t even know what to say.”

Tobin hung her head down and Christen realized that she was crying. She instantly stood up and hugged the alpha close. Tobin rested her head on Christen’s stomach as she cried silent tears.

“Hey, we’re gonna be okay. Sometimes things will get rocky, but you know that I love you so much. We can get through anything together,” Christen soothed as she ran her fingers through Tobin’s hair. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Tobin whispered. 

“You won’t,” Christen said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tobin replied. 

Tobin’s tears stopped and she looked up at Christen with a determined look. 

“I’m ready to really quit this time. I’m going cold turkey. No alcohol at all. Not even beer. You and the kids deserve the best version of me.”

“I’m ready to help in any way that I can,” Christen said. “Did you….apologize to Lindsey?”

“Yeah. I’m so ashamed of that. I’m really sorry I accused you two of that. It’s just so messed up,” Tobin sighed.

“I forgive you, Tobin. Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

Tobin stood up and gently took Christen’s hand. “Come on...let’s go pour all the alcohol down the sink.”

“That sounds like a good start,” Christen said as she leaned over to kiss Tobin.

Tobin led Christen down to the man cave. The couple poured all the whisky and beer down the drain. Tobin didn’t even care. She would do anything for her family. Afterward, they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie together as they waited for Alex to come home with the kids. Christen nestled close to Tobin and savored the way the alpha’s arms felt around her. She knew that their marriage would be okay. She knew in her heart that the couple could get through anything together. 

* * *

“Wow, Tobin, it really looks like you,” Kelley said as she glanced at the television screen and back at her friend. 

Tobin rolled her eyes. “I would hope that it looks like me. I mean I’m finally in the UFC game. It would suck if they messed it up.”

That evening, Tobin sat in Lindsey Horan’s living room with Kelley, Megan, and Ashlyn. The five friends finally had a chance to spend time together - just the five of them. Usually busy schedules kept the group from hanging out together as often as they wanted. But now, they were able to have a game night. One of the first since high school. 

Megan picked up the game cover. “And, they put you on the cover? You’re definitely big time now, Tobin.”

“Nah,” Tobin countered. 

“Okay, I’m totally Tobin,” Kelley claimed. “Who are you, Linds?”

“Wambach,” Lindsey said. She selected her player on the screen. 

“Hmmm….they made you too tall,” Ashlyn observed. 

“What? No, they didn’t. I look great,” Tobin argued.

“There’s no way that you’re that close in height to Wambach,” Megan laughed. 

Tobin scoffed. “She isn’t that much taller than me.”

“Sure,” Ashlyn teased. She stood up. “Anyone want a beer? Tobs, you still doing the sober thing?”

“Yeah. I’m trying not to drink any kind of alcohol after I got wasted at the party and acted like an idiot. Christen wasn’t happy and you guys all know my past problems,” Tobin explained. 

“We don’t need to drink around you if that helps,” Ashlyn said.

Tobin shook her head. “Nah, you guys are good. I’m totally alright with my soda.”

“Well, if you need us to go dry, just let us know. No shame,” Kelley said.

“Thanks, guys,” Tobin smiled. 

“Oh!! I get to pick the color of their shorts! I’m gonna make Wambach wear blue,” Lindsey quickly customized her fighter as Kelley did the same. 

“Tobs can wear black. Oh, Heath...they totally made your cup area way too big. They were very generous,” Kelley joked. 

“Whatever, O’Hara. They got it just right,” Tobin bragged.

“Do you need to read the instruction screen?” Lindsey asked.

Kelley quickly pressed a button. “Nope. I’ll figure it out. How difficult can it be?”

“Famous last words,” Megan said. 

They all watched as the introductions were announced by the famous announcer Bruce Buffer. The fake crowd went loud and wild as the two fighters on screen faced one another. 

“You’re gonna go down, O’Hara!” Lindsey laughed. 

“We’ll see…” Kelley said. 

The match started and Kelley wildly pressed buttons on her controller as her fighter made strange maneuvers and delivered strikes that only hit air.

“What the heck are you doing, Kell?? Make me do something!” Tobin said. 

They all watched as the game Wambach punched Tobin over and over again. She then took Tobin down to the ground. 

“Yes!! Take that, Heath!!” Lindsey gleefully shouted. 

“Kelley!!! Make me get up!!” Tobin said.

“I’m trying! I forgot what button to use,” Kelley defended as she hurriedly pressed buttons. 

“You’re gonna make me lose!” Tobin said. 

Just then, the onscreen Wambach jumped on Tobin’s back and pulled her into a choke. Game Heath struggled against the hold that Wambach had her in. Kelley tried to get out of it, but all her attempts were futile. 

“It’s over now, Heath!” Lindsey grinned.

Just then, on screen Tobin tapped and the referee announced that the contest was over. Lindsey raised her arms in triumph as her fighter was declared the winner. 

“That was totally beginner’s luck,” Kelley complained. 

“No. I actually read the instructions,” Lindsey said. 

“Watch out, Horan….Tobin might want to fight you,” Ashlyn joked.

“Fuck off…” Tobin laughed. By now, the incident at the birthday party was an inside joke to the group. Lindsey and Tobin were on good terms and it was like nothing had ever happened. 

“Oh, hey....serious question. Tobin, are you and Christen okay after everything?” Megan asked. 

Tobin nodded. “We’re doing really good now. I think even better than before. She’s so amazing. I’m so lucky.” 

“Yeah, you are,” Kelley agreed. 

“Who’s next?” Lindsey asked. 

“My turn to play Heath,” Ashlyn announced. 

“Don’t make me lose,” Tobin said. 

“I can’t make any promises,” Ashlyn laughed as she took the controller from Kelley. 

Tobin sat back and laughed as her friends took turns playing her character on screen. She spent the night in laughter and felt her competitive streak appear when it was her turn to play. The friends gamed the night away and for once, didn’t worry about any work pressures or stresses. 

* * *

A few days later, Tobin was finally cleared to begin her intense training for the Wambach rematch. She had about three months to get into the best shape of her life. Tobin wanted to work on her cardio so she could run circles around Abby for another possible twenty-five minutes. 

Tobin was so dedicated that she built another large shed on the land behind the backyard. She moved all her exercise equipment from the basement and created her own home gym. Tobin planned to assemble her own octagon cage, after the title fight, in the shed to practice in. So far, all her weights and equipment filled the large area. Tobin figured the personal gym was a good investment since Christen and Alex also used the exercise equipment to work out. 

Most of her days were filled with intense training at the gym with her coaches. Then, Tobin would come home and train on her own for an hour or so. Sometimes Oliver or Olivia would tag along and count reps with her or they would lift little five pound weights. Oliver’s favorite exercise was the punching bag or the stationary bike. Olivia liked to play wrestle with Tobin. 

That Saturday afternoon, Tobin spent a couple of hours in the personal gym before her afternoon outing with the twins. She agreed to take the kids to the movie theater to see the newest Pixar film. Christen planned to go over to Emily’s house with Tegan, Alex, and Ali to do more wedding reception planning and to have some girl time together. 

Tobin was in the middle of a series of pull ups when the door to the personal gym opened. Christen stepped in with a cold water bottle. She kept pestering Tobin to put a small fridge in the gym so cold water could be readily available, but so far, the alpha hadn’t listened. 

Tobin hopped down from the pull up bar. Christen tried to ignore how toned Tobin’s muscles were and how the sweat glistened down her body. Meanwhile, Tobin tried not to think dirty thoughts about the short shorts that Christen wore and how smooth her long legs looked. 

Christen smiled. “You about done in here? The movie starts in a couple of hours and you know how much the kids love to play in the arcade.”

Tobin nodded. “I was just about done.” 

“You know...we have a few minutes to spare,” Christen said in a flirty tone. 

“Oh, really now?” 

Christen bit her lip. “If you’re not tired….”

Tobin leaned forward and captured Christen’s lips in a rough and urgent kiss. She quickly took charge and forcibly pinned Christen to the nearest wall, their kiss never broken.

Christen’s hands wandered under Tobin’s damp shirt as she massaged the hard muscles underneath. Her fingers ran over Tobin’s toned abs and she instantly felt how solid the alpha already was for her. Tobin gently bit down on Christen’s neck and licked the light mark left behind. 

“Fuck…” Christen moaned. 

Christen grabbed the hem of Tobin's workout shirt and bundled the fabric with her fingers. She desperately pulled off the shirt as her lips never left Tobin's. She became lost in desire at the sight of the alpha’s toned muscles. Christen didn't care that anyone could walk in at any minute, she needed Tobin now more than ever.

"Fuck me. Fuck…I need you right now,” Christen begged. Tobin felt the tightness in her basketball shorts grow more intense as Christen begged for her. 

Tobin wasted no time as she picked Christen up and carried her to a table that stood in the corner of the room. She pushed away the empty water bottles and cans of protein, and gently laid Christen down on the table. Tobin roughly tore off the clothes that Christen wore. 

Tobin tossed the clothing on the ground and pulled Christen to the edge of the table. Tobin got down onto her knees as Christen whimpered in need. Tobin moved her face between Christen’s legs as she kissed her thighs and slowly trailed to Christen’s wet pussy. Tobin dipped her tongue into Christen. She savored the sweet flavor for a moment as her tongue swirled around Christen’s sensitive flesh. 

“Oh, god….” Christen moaned. Her hips bucked up as Tobin sucked on her clit and teased her relentlessly. 

Tobin couldn't contain her lust as she quickly stood up and pulled down her shorts, her cock ready for action. Christen cried out as Tobin plunged deep inside her and started to roughly thrust into her. Christen instantly felt the pleasure that built up as she drove her hips up to meet Tobin’s. 

“I’m so close…” Christen whispered. She reached up and caressed Tobin’s strong arms and shoulders. 

Tobin leaned down and urgently kissed Christen as the couple became lost to their desire. It only took a few minutes before Christen came. She held Tobin close as she trembled with blissful release. Tobin held off as long as possible as Christen gripped her tighter. 

The table creaked as it scooted across the floor under the onslaught of Tobin's fast and forceful movements. Christen closed her eyes as she reached down and flicked her clit. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Tobin whispered. 

"Tobin...fuck….." Christen couldn’t make any coherent words as Tobin fucked her relentlessly, having no mercy. 

Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin's waist and endured each savage thrust as Tobin fucked her like never before. It was primal, savage in intensity as Tobin finally arched her back. She slightly lifted Christen off the table as she came and filled Christen up with her seed. Christen was overcome with pleasure as she felt another orgasm ripple throughout her body, her pussy trembled around Tobin's hard cock. 

Christen gently fell back onto the table and held Tobin close as they both panted for air. Sweat glistened off their bodies as Christen placed a few sweet kisses on Tobin’s sharp jaw. 

After a couple of minutes, Tobin gently pulled out. 

“Damn…” Tobin grinned as she pulled up her shorts. 

“Yeah…that was...amazing,” Christen smiled. “We should get dressed.”

“Sorry that I got you all dirty,” Tobin apologized as she threw on her shirt. 

Christen quickly got dressed and winked at Tobin. “Well, now I have to take a quick shower and clean up. Wanna join me?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Okay…last one to the shower is a rotten egg!” Christen laughed. She pushed Tobin back a few steps to get a head start and ran out of the gym.

“Hey!! No fair!! I have like no energy left after rocking your world!!” Tobin sprinted to catch up to her wife. 

“Not my problem, Heath!” Christen called back and giggled like a schoolgirl as Tobin got closer. 

Tobin quickly caught up to Christen and hugged her from behind which caused the couple to tumble to the soft grass. They laughed as Harley bounded up to them and barked in excitement. 

“I love you so much,” Tobin kissed Christen. 

“I love you, Tobin,” Christen grabbed Tobin’s shirt and pulled her in for another kiss. 

* * *

A couple of days later, Tobin entered the fancy Dallas law firm that Megan worked at. Earlier that day, Megan called to tell her that they needed to talk as soon as possible in person. Tobin cut her day at the gym short and headed straight over after she cleaned up. On the way, Tobin wondered what Megan needed to discuss. 

_ Guess I’ll find out soon enough, _Tobin thought to herself as she strolled up to the receptionist. 

“Hey, Tracy. How’s it going?” Tobin asked. 

Tobin already knew most of the staff that worked for Megan’s firm from all the times she had visited her friend for lunch. 

“It’s going good. Nothin’ too crazy. I’ll let Megan know you’re here,” Tracy smiled at Tobin as she picked up the phone. 

“Thanks,” Tobin said with a grin. 

After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and Megan stepped off. She had a look on her face that Tobin couldn’t quite read. 

“Hey, Tobin. Come on. We really need to talk,” Megan said in a serious voice.

“What’s this about, Rapinoe?” Tobin asked. 

Megan sighed. “Let’s go to my office. We’ll need the privacy.”

Tobin didn’t say anything on the elevator ride to the hall where Megan’s office stood. The lawyer closed the door as Tobin sat down on the chair in front of the fancy desk. She glanced up at all the degrees that Megan had acquired over the years. Megan had completed college and law school while in the military. Many men and alphas took the same route, somehow able to earn their degrees while out on deployments. Tobin never had time for college with all the special missions that she was regularly sent on. 

“What’s this about?” Tobin asked again. 

Megan sat down at the desk. There were a few seconds of silence until she found the right words to say. 

“Some information was relayed to me a few days ago. I did some research and figured out some things. I thought it would be best for you to know and then, you can tell Christen. She needs yo hear this from you,” Megan said. 

Tobin thought over the last few months and wondered if she had done something that had been taken out of context. She tried to be careful when she took pictures with fans and always made sure that her hands were able to be seen so no one could say that she tried to feel them up. Tobin always acted appropriately and never flirted with any women, even when they tried to flirt with her. 

“Oh, man. Did Chelsea go forward with that article after all? Or, is she still trying to say that her kid is mine? Because I have a DNA test that says otherwise,” Tobin replied. 

Megan shook her head. “Nothing from Chelsea.”

“Well, what is it? Is someone trying to say that I did something?” 

Megan pulled out a manila folder that contained a pile of papers. “Did you know a woman named Katelyn Ray?”

Tobin was about to deny the fact until she remembered. 

“Katelyn Ray? Katie? Yeah, I kinda dated her when I was twenty. I met her when I lived in Virginia for a few months between deployments. I didn’t want to go back to Texas because...well, because of Chris and the twins. Plus, my relationship with my parents was strained by that point so I didn’t go home,” Tobin sighed. “Why? I haven’t thought about her in years.”

“When did you date her?” 

Tobin thought about it. “For a few months in 2015.”

“Can you be more specific?”

Tobin shrugged. “From June to October, I guess? It was a nice little fling. I had to go back to Afghanistan. We broke up on friendly terms, and never talked again. I emailed her once, but never got a reply so I didn’t bother. Why?”

“Shit,” Megan said.

“What’s going on? Why did you bring her up?” 

Megan sighed. “Katelyn had a son....”

“Okay….” Tobin said. 

“Katelyn had the kid in June of 2016. That meant that she got pregnant around August 2015….” Megan started. 

Tobin froze when she realized what Megan tried to convey without saying it out loud. 

“Wait...you think this kid is mine?” Tobin asked, flabbergasted. 

“I would normally say no. I’ve had a few women try to claim that you were their baby daddy. But, I was able to figure out that you were miles away from them when the conception supposedly happened. Plus, I know you wouldn’t cheat on Christen.”

“How is this different?”

“Well, the dates all match up. And...I’ve seen pictures of the kid. He looks exactly like you and Oliver. I had a hunch so the other day, I called Dr. Montgomery in Los Angeles to send your results to the lab in Virginia. They did the test and….” Megan pulled a paper out of the file.

“And?” Tobin asked, nervous. 

Megan laid the paper in front of Tobin. “He’s your kid. There’s no way to deny it.”

“Holy shit…” Tobin muttered. “Why am I just finding out about this now?! He’s gotta be...what? Five now? Why didn’t Katelyn tell me until now? I thought we had left on good terms.”

“Well, Katelyn never told you because….she died during childbirth,” Megan revealed. 

Tobin glanced at her as she tried to process the unexpected news. “What? How?”

Megan glanced through the papers. “It doesn’t really give any details. It only says severe blood loss.”

“Where has the kid been this whole time?” 

“His grandmother, Mary, looked after him. I guess she put you on the birth certificate. Did you ever meet her?” Megan asked.

Tobin nodded. “A few times. We got along well. Why didn’t she ever tell me?”

“I don’t know, Tobin. All I know is that Mary took care of the boy until her death last week. She died unexpectedly from a heart attack. You’re the only family that boy has left. The social worker got ahold of me when it was found out that you were on the certificate. If you don’t take him in, then he goes into the system,” Megan explained. 

“That’s not gonna happen. He’s not going into the system,” Tobin said. 

“I know,” Megan stated. “But, you need to tell Christen..like tonight. The sooner you go collect your son, the better.”

For the first time since the revelation, Tobin thought about her wife. 

“Shit. Christen can’t get too upset, right? I mean I didn’t know about the kid. It’s not like I kept it from her,” Tobin said in a slightly panicked voice. “This is totally different from the Chelsea debacle.”

“I think Christen would more than understand. I think she’ll want to pick up the boy as soon as possible, but she needs to hear it from you. Not someone else,” Megan said. 

Tobin nodded her head. “You’re right.” She motioned to the folder. “Do you have a picture of him? What’s his name?”

“Oh, yeah! I totally forgot the important details,” Megan said. 

She pulled out a picture from the file and laid it on the desk. Tobin glanced at the picture of a little boy that had a huge, cheery smile on his face. His eyes were the same color as her own and his attributes mirrored Tobin’s. His light brown hair was neatly cut and he was practically a mini version of Tobin. The boy was definitely a chip off the old block. There was no way to deny that he was her child. 

Tobin teared up. “What’s his name?”

“Morgan Ray Heath.”

Tobin looked at her friend, surprised. “He’s got my last name?”

“Yeah. In Virginia, it’s easier to determine paternity and collect child support if the child has the same last name as the father. I’m guessing that Mary put your last name for those reasons. Maybe she was going to tell you about Morgan, but then never got the chance,” Megan said.

“When’s his birthday?”

“June 18th. He just turned five a couple of weeks ago.”

“So, what do I do? Do I just travel to Virginia and pick him up?” Tobin asked. 

“I’ll call his case worker and figure out the dates. But, yeah basically. You’re on the birth certificate. You’re his parent. They’ll release him to you whenever you get there,” Megan explained. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to Christen tonight and book a flight...hopefully for two to Virginia for tomorrow.”

“Good deal. I’ll call Morgan’s case worker and figure out the details.”

Tobin sank back into her chair. “Wow, Katie really named her kid Morgan.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Except that Alex will get a kick out of it,” Megan said. 

“Well, I really cared about Katie when I was with her. Definitely not the same way I feel about Christen, but there was something there. She was a good person. But, I told her stories about you guys and she always said that she loved the name Alex or Morgan for a kid and that she would name her kids that. I guess it really happened,” Tobin said. 

She still tried to come to terms with the unexpected news. Tobin did not expect to find out about another child when she woke up that morning. There was still a whirlwind of emotions that she kept bottled up. 

“You better go home and talk to Christen tonight,” Megan suggested. “Here take the file to help explain to her. When Chris sees the picture, she’ll know that it’s your kid. Plus, the DNA test and all that.”

Tobin stood up as a thought came to her. “Shit. What the hell will the media say about this?” 

“Let’s not worry about that. First, let’s get Morgan home,” Megan reassured. 

Tobin shook Megan’s hand and pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks, Rapinoe. This was definitely a surprise, but thanks for looking out for me.”

“Anytime, Heath. Let me know how it goes with Christen.”

Tobin nodded and left the office with the manila folder in hand. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator. There were a couple of people that boarded and tried to make small talk, but Tobin wasn’t in the mood. She halfheartedly waved goodbye to Tracy as she exited the building. 

She glanced at her watch and realized that she would be home early for once. Since the intense training started, Tobin was used to getting at home after the sunset. It would be nice to spend time with the kids before their bedtimes. Then afterward, she could talk to Christen about little Morgan and figure out what to do. 

Tobin leaned against her car as she pulled out a cigarette pack. If there was any time for a smoke, now was definitely it. What she really wanted was a drink. She had time to go to the local bar and get a few, but she promised Christen that she wouldn’t drink anymore. Tobin knew that she couldn’t only drink one either. One would turn to two, which would turn to three and so forth. Tobin promised her wife that she wouldn’t get drunk everyday like she had done in the past. Tobin was determined to keep that promise. 

Instead, Tobin smoked a couple of cigarettes. Christen didn’t like that habit either, but Tobin seldom reached for the pack so it was tolerable. Tobin knew that she needed to get home. 

On the drive home, Tobin wondered what little Morgan was like and how he acted. Did he act like her or like his mother? What were his interests? How had Mary raised him for the first five years of his life? Was he doing okay after the death of the only relative he had known? Tobin knew that Katie and her mother had only each other - no other relatives. The more she thought about it, the more Tobin wanted the little boy at home with her. She wanted to protect and take care of him. 

Tobin felt awful that she hadn’t been in his life at all. At least, the twins had known about her somewhat and saw her a couple of times. But, Morgan had never even talked to her. Did he even know about her? When she arrived home, Tobin noticed that Christen’s SUV was gone from the driveway. She felt some reprieve. Tobin grabbed her duffel bag and walked through the front door.

Harley instantly jumped up in greeting. Tobin couldn’t stop her smile as she petted the pitbull and rubbed behind the dog’s ears. In the living room, on the floor, sat Alex with Tegan. They were on a blanket and baby toys were scattered about. Tegan crawled to a baby teething toy and instantly stuck it into her mouth. The baby tried to sit up, but became unsteady until Alex helped her. 

Tegan’s last doctor appointment had gone smoothly. Dr. Robbins warned the young parents that Tegan may develop a bit slower than normal babies because she had been born so early. But, so far, Tegan was on schedule with important aspects like crawling and rolling over. 

“You’re home early,” Alex said.

Tegan noticed Tobin in the living room and instantly raised her arms up. “Gah!!”

“Hey, baby girl!” Tobin enthusiastically said as she threw her duffel bag on the couch and dropped down on the floor next to Alex. 

Tegan crawled to Tobin and demanded to be picked up. Tobin plopped the baby onto her lap and bounced her around as Tegan laughed in delight. Harley laid down on the blanket and kept a watchful eye on the baby. 

Tobin turned to Alex. “You’re home early, too.”

“Yeah, Robbins told me to take a couple of days off since I’ve been working double shifts for the last week. What about you? No workout today?”

Tobin sighed. ”I was in the middle of a workout when Megan called….about some legal stuff. Where’s Chris and the twins?”

“They went to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. They left a few minutes ago actually.”

“Oh,” Tobin said. 

Alex noticed that something seemed to bother Tobin. The alpha smiled at Tegan, but the smiles didn’t quite reach her eyes. Alex had known Tobin all her life and knew when something was amiss. 

“Are you okay, Tobs? You seem a little off,” Alex observed. 

“Gah!! Gah!!” Tegan said. Alex grabbed a toy and handed it to the baby. Tegan waved the rattler around and smiled. 

Tobin shook her head. She reached over and unzipped the duffel bag. She pulled out the manila folder and handed it to Alex. “Megan told me something today.”

“What?” Alex asked. She opened the folder, instantly greeted with a picture of a little boy who looked like Oliver, but there were subtle differences. A lightbulb went off and she glanced at Tobin in shock. “Is this your child?? What the hell did you do?”

“It’s not like that. I swear!”

Tobin explained the whole situation to Alex. She told her about the relationship with Katie and her untimely death. Tobin told her about the DNA tests and how the boy would go into the foster care system if Tobin didn’t step up. 

Alex didn’t know what to say. 

“Wow, Tobin. You had no idea?”

Tobin shook her head. “No, I swear I didn’t. I just found out. Until today, I only had three children.”

“What’s his name?”

“You’re gonna love this...Morgan Heath.”

Alex smiled. “Well, his mother did have good taste.” She reached over and placed her arm around Tobin’s shoulder. “I’m still shocked, but I’m here for you, Tobin. You need to tell Christen tonight. I’ll take care of Tegan so you two can have some time alone.”

“How am I gonna tell Christen? What if she thinks that I tried to deceive her somehow? Or that I tried to keep this from her?” Tobin worriedly asked.

“Tobs, you know that Chris wouldn’t think that. She might be shocked, but the proof is all here. You had no idea. You know that she’ll be the first one that will want to bring Morgan home. That’s just how she is,” Alex reassured. 

“I’m basically asking her to take on another child. So much will change,” Tobin said.

“Christen will love that boy like he’s her own, you know that. She will adore him so much. I can already picture it. Plus, I’m here. Cody and Stacy are here. You need to tell her.”

“I know. Megan’s supposed to call me later with all the details to get him. Probably the day after tomorrow.”

“Tonight, you need to tell Christen.” 

“I will.”

Alex laughed despite herself. Tobin glanced at her confused. 

“This is the last secret kid, right?” Alex asked. 

Tobin nodded. “I was really careful during one night stands. In relationships, not so much. And, I only had three relationships...Chris, Katie, and Chelsea.” 

“‘You should get snipped,” Alex joked.

“Woah! No need to throw out crazy ideas like that,” Tobin laughed. 

“It’s really not that big of a deal of a procedure,” Alex said. 

Just then, the front door opened and the twins ran in, each carried two grocery bags. They were pleasantly surprised to see Tobin home early. Harley instantly ran to greet her little humans. 

“Toby!! You’re home!” Oliver excitedly said. 

“I have to show you a picture I drew!” Olivia added. 

Tobin smiled. “Go put the bags in the kitchen and then come give me a hug.”

The twins eagerly fast walked into the kitchen as Christen strolled through the front door. She instantly smiled at the sight of Tobin with the baby. She had missed Tobin more than usual that day and was so happy to see her home. Alex quickly stuck the manila folder back into the duffel bag. Christen noticed, but didn’t say anything. 

“You’re home early,” Christen said as she leaned down to kiss Tobin on the lips. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“Nah, babe. I just wanted to be home today,” Tobin quickly said. 

She felt guilty for keeping such a big, life changing secret from her wife, but Christen would know soon enough. The twins appeared and gave Tobin a big hug before they ran off to finish the required reading time that Christen implemented during the summer break. They both wanted to get it over with so they could play outside with Tobin. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. I missed you,” Christen said. She sat down next to Tobin on the floor. They watched as Tegan crawled around and played with the toys. 

“I missed you, too.”

“Hey, what about me?” Alex playfully asked her best friend. 

“I always miss you, Alex,” Christen laughed. “And, I definitely missed my baby girl.”

“Gah!” Tegan crawled to her mother. Christen placed the baby in her lap. “Gah!”

The adults laughed as Tobin made funny faces and made Tegan laugh. The baby’s rich laughter filled the living room and she raised her little arms for Tobin.

“Da! Da!” Tegan said.

Tobin instantly stopped as Christen let out a little gasp.

“Did she just say Dada?! That’s totally me, right?” Tobin excitedly asked. 

As if to answer, Tegan raised her arms and indicated that she wanted to be picked up by Tobin. “Da! Da!”

“That’s me! That’s my baby girl,” Tobin proudly said as she picked up her daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Dang it! I wanted her to say Mama first,” Christen playfully laughed. She was so happy to hear her baby’s first words. 

“Wow...way to betray me, Tegan,” Alex grinned as she reached over and tickled the baby. Tegan giggled as she crawled out of Tobin’s lap and into her aunt’s. Alex stood up with the baby on her arms. “It’s almost her dinner time. I’ll go feed her and she’s mine tonight.”

Alex went into the kitchen to feed Tegan some baby food. The young couple were left alone. Christen noticed that Tobin seemed a bit off. She thought about the folder in the duffel bag, but decided not to bring it up. Tobin stared off into the distance, lost in thought. 

“You okay?” Christen asked. 

“Yeah, babe. Just a little tired,” Tobin lied. She was anything but tired. Her nerves were haywire as she thought about all the possible outcomes that could happen later. 

Christen reached over and held Tobin’s hand. “Well, Alex said that she would watch Tegan tonight. Maybe I can give you a massage later?”

“Maybe.”

“Want to help me with dinner?”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Tobin stood up and reached down to help Christen up. They shared a quick kiss before Tobin led her wife into the kitchen where Alex sat at the table with Tegan. The baby greedily ate every spoonful of baby food that Alex fed her. 

Tobin picked up the jar of baby food. “Yummy...strawberry banana. That’s her favorite.”

“Yeah, she can’t get enough,” Alex smiled. 

Alex finished the feeding session and then cleaned up Tegan’s little face that was smeared with baby food. They watched as Tobin and Christen cooked up some chicken alfredo. Harley laid on the ground and patiently waited for scraps to fall onto the floor. Every time Christen didn’t pay attention, Tobin would toss the dog a piece of chicken. The twins finished their required reading time and gladly helped their parents in the kitchen. 

After dinner and the cleanup, the twins dragged Tobin outside to play tag. Christen and Alex sat on a blanket in the yard with the baby. Tegan excitedly clapped her hands as her siblings ran around the yard with Tobin and Harley in chase. 

“Tag!! You’re it!!!” Oliver shouted as he hit Tobin on the back. Harley barked in response and ran after the little boy. 

“Hey! No fair!! I’ve been it the whole time!” Tobin pouted. 

“Too bad, Toby!!!” Olivia added. 

“Dang, Princess! You’re not on my side, either?!” Tobin mocked a hurt reaction. 

“Nope!!” Olivia laughed as she ran away from Tobin. 

Tobin glanced over at Christen and winked at her. Christen felt those butterflies again as she glanced down at her wedding and engagement rings - the perfect symbol of Tobin’s love for her. Alex noticed that her friend was on cloud nine and knew that in the end, everything would work out with Morgan. 

Alex broke into Christen’s thoughts.

“So, your wedding reception is six months away. Where’s my invitation?” Alex playfully asked. 

“I still need to mail out the invitations. It’s kinda weird since we’re already married, but Tobin said to do whatever I wanted. Just to tell her the time and place,” Christen said.

“That sounds like Tobin.”

“It’ll be like a one year anniversary/wedding for all our friends and family to attend. It’s gonna be great,” Christen beamed. 

”You two doing okay after everything? It seems like you are,” Alex asked. 

“We’re doing great. Tobin’s really trying. We have better communication. It’s going really good.” 

”Great. I don’t have to kick her ass then,” Alex joked. 

The two watched as Tobin caught Olivia and started to tickle her relentlessly. Oliver ran to save his sister and knocked Tobin onto the grass. The twins jumped on Tobin as Harley barked in excitement. Tegan clapped her hands along with the happenings.

“Okay! Okay! You guys win! I surrender!” Tobin conceded the game of tag.

“Yes!!! We beat Toby, Livvy!! We did it!!” Oliver shouted with glee. 

The sun started to set beyond the horizon and Christen decided that it was bedtime for the twins. Tegan also started to become a little fussy so it was definitely time for her to go to sleep. 

“Come on, guys! Bath and bed,” Christen announced to the disappointed children. 

“Awww…” Oliver complained. 

“Hey, if you guys don’t fuss and take a bath, then you can watch a movie in bed,” Tobin offered. 

“Can we watch  _ Finding Dory?”  _Olivia asked. 

“Sure,” Tobin answered. 

“Yay! I’ll race you to the house!” Oliver sprinted past his sister. Olivia ran as fast as she could to catch up with him. 

Oliver, Olivia, and Tegan all took their evening baths without too much of a fuss. Alex carried Tegan into her bedroom to dress her up for bed. The twins pulled on their pajamas and settled into Oliver’s bed. 

“Goodnight, my babies,” Christen leaned down and kissed the twins on the cheek.

“Night, Mommy,” Oliver said. 

“Night, Momma,” Olivia added. 

Christen caressed Tobin’s arm as she left the room to say goodnight to Alex and the baby. Tobin became more nervous as the time to tell Christen about her other child came near. 

Tobin put the movie on for the twins and clicked on the nightlight. 

“Night, kiddos.”

“Goodnight, Toby,” both twins said in unison. Tobin stood at the door and watched for a few seconds as the twins laughed at the happenings on screen. She wondered if Morgan would be able to fit in with his siblings. She wondered if the twins would readily accept him as their own. Tobin felt at fault that their life would change so much in a matter of days. 

Tobin left the door ajar. She went downstairs to check all the locked doors and windows. While in the living room, Tobin grabbed her forgotten duffel bag that had been left on the couch. She pulled out the manila folder as her phone started to ring - Megan.

“ _Hey, Tobin. I talked to the caseworker and gave her your number. But, Morgan will be released to you on Thursday. So, you have tomorrow to get there. Have you told Christen yet?”_

Tobin sighed. “Well, I’m glad that I can get him soon. But, I haven’t told Chris yet. I told Alex.”

“ _I’ll send you some positive vibes.”_

“Thanks, Rapinoe.” 

Tobin ended the call. She searched and booked two seats for a flight to Alexandria, Virginia the next day. Hopefully, Christen would be with her on the journey. Tobin finally went upstairs where she checked on the twins. The kids were engrossed in their movie and Harley was cuddled between the two. Tobin smiled to herself. 

She stopped at Alex’s room where Tegan laid on the bed with her aunt. The baby played with a rattle and tried to fight off sleep. Tobin leaned down and placed a few kisses on Tegan’s cheek.

“Goodnight, baby girl. I love you so much,” Tobin said.

“Da!!” Tegan laughed. 

Alex noticed how nervous Tobin seemed. She also spotted the folder in Tobin’s hand. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Tobin. I’m right down the hall if you need me,” Alex reassured. 

“Thanks, Alex. I guess I better go get this over with,” Tobin sighed.

“Good luck.”

Tobin forced a smile as she left the room. She stopped in front of her bedroom and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Tobin stepped into the room and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She had a few minutes to collect herself. 

Suddenly, the shower stopped. Tobin quickly stuffed the folder into her night stand. A couple of minutes later, Christen emerged from the bathroom in only a robe. 

“Hey, you,” Christen said. “Ready for the massage?”

“Yeah. Let me hop in the shower first. I got all sweaty running around with the kids.”

“Okay, hurry up. I wanna take advantage of our alone time together,” Christen said with a flirty wink.

“Yeah,” Tobin quickly grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom without another word. 

Christen noticed real quick that Tobin was not acting right. She wondered what was wrong. This morning, everything seemed fine. Tobin had been her usual self. But this afternoon, Tobin seemed to be off somewhere else. She wondered if it had something to do with the mysterious manila folder that Alex quickly hid.

Meanwhile, the hot water helped wash away some of the stress that Tobin’s muscles held. She thought about all the scenarios that could happen tonight. Tobin prayed for the best. After a long shower to buy some time, Tobin quickly dressed and took another deep breath. It was time. 

* * *

Tobin stepped into the bedroom where Christen waited on the bed for her. The robe that Christen wore was slightly open and Tobin caught glimpses of her smooth skin. 

Tobin laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to start the conversation. Christen knew that Tobin was about to open up. Anytime that Tobin needed to confess something, she always stared at the ceiling to gather her thoughts. Christen remained quiet and waited.

“Megan called me today and told me that she had something important to tell me,” Tobin started. 

Christen instantly thought the worst. “Is Chelsea going forward with that article?”

“No. This has nothing to do with Chelsea.”

“Then what happened?” Christen asked. Her worst scenario was that Tobin cheated on her while she was on the road and somehow evidence of the affair got to the media. She instantly felt sick at the thought. “Did you cheat on me?”

Tobin instantly sat up. “What? No, I swear. I wouldn’t do that to our marriage.”

Christen calmed down a little. “Then, what’s wrong?”

Tobin took a deep breath. She reached into her night stand and pulled out the folder. 

“I found out that I fathered a child when I was twenty. I had no idea until today,” Tobin handed the folder to Christen. 

Christen gasped at the news. She wasn’t sure if she heard Tobin right. “What?”

“I have another child. DNA test proved it. I just found out today,” Tobin explained. “It’s all in the folder.”

Christen opened the folder and was greeted with the picture of Morgan. She noticed the striking resemblance between the child and Tobin. She read the DNA results which explained what everyone already knew. 

“How did this happen? How did you not know?” Christen asked. 

Tobin told Christen the story of how she met Katie in Virginia while between deployments. She explained that she dated Katie for a few months and then left for Afghanistan. She talked about how Katie had died during childbirth and she had never been contacted about the little boy. She told her what Megan had explained about the birth certificate and how Mary had raised the child. Christen felt her heart break at the thought of Morgan by himself after the death of his grandma. After Tobin was done, there was silence as Christen absorbed the news and read through the file. 

Tobin waited on bated breath for Christen to say something. 

“I swear I didn’t know. I wouldn’t keep something like this from you,” Tobin said. 

Christen remained quiet. She looked at the photo again and already felt her motherly instincts kick in. She wanted to protect the little boy and give him the world. Little Morgan was a part of Tobin and she already loved him so much. 

The seconds seemed to last hours. Finally, Christen glanced at Tobin.

“When are we leaving to get him?” Christen asked. 

Tobin released a relieved breath. “You’re okay with this? I mean it would change our lives so much. I just feel horrible for putting this on you without any warning. I mean you’re gonna go back to school for your masters’ degree in a couple of months. The last thing you need is another child.”

“We just can’t leave him, Tobin. He’s our child. He never knew his mother. Just lost his grandmother. He has no other family. Morgan needs us. I would leave tonight if I could,” Christen said. 

“I have plane tickets for tomorrow. He will be released on Thursday after we talk to the caseworker and all that,” Tobin replied. “Are you sure that you’re okay with this?”

“I’m fine, Tobin. I know you didn’t cheat on me. It happened when you were younger. I feel like...I don’t know. I feel like I owe it to Katie to take care of Morgan. Mother to mother. From how you talked about her...she seemed like a good person,” Christen said. 

“She was.”

“Did you….love her?” Christen asked.

“I cared about her. You’re the only woman I ever loved, Christen. Katie knew that. She would always tell me to go back to Texas and make things right with you, but I was stupid. I never listened,” Tobin said. 

“I think I would’ve liked Katie. We probably would’ve been friends.”

“Probably.”

The couple were quiet for a few seconds before Tobin broke the comfortable silence. 

“Christen, I love you so much. Thank you for accepting Morgan and working with me on this. This was a total surprise to me, too,” Tobin sincerely said. 

“I know, Tobin. I love you, too. Nothing could ever break us apart. Nothing,” Christen said. “We can get through anything together.”

Tobin started to laugh. “Oh, god. We’re gonna be that couple that has ten kids under the age of seven.”

“Four is my limit. No more,” Christen laughed. “I will definitely keep up the birth control.”

“Agreed. You know what crazy thing Alex said?”

“Hmmm?”

“That I should get snipped,” Tobin said with a grimace. 

Christen grinned. “Welll, that’s not exactly a bad idea.”

Tobin groaned. “Oh, no. Not you too.”

The couple playfully laughed together. 

“I love you, Tobin.”

“I love you so much.”

Christen leaned over and passionately kissed Tobin’s lips. The alpha accepted the kiss with fervor as she buried her hand into Christen’s hair to hold her place. Christen moaned as Tobin deepened the kiss and her hands wandered underneath the robe. Christen broke the kiss and stood up. She slowly slipped the robe off her shoulders in a seductive manner. 

Tobin propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look. Christen moved tantalizingly slow and maintained eye contact as the robe fell to the floor. Tobin’s mouth watered at the sight of her naked wife. 

“Stop teasing. Get over here,” Tobin pleaded. “Sit on my face….let me taste you.”

“Lay down,” Christen ordered as she pushed Tobin’s chest. 

Tobin laid down and made herself comfortable. Christen cautiously climbed on top of Tobin and caged the alpha’s head between her thighs. She felt Tobin’s warm breath against her heat and the sensation made her flesh tingle. Christen was already wet and ready. Tobin’s lips trailed up her thighs until she reached where Christen desperately needed release. Tobin slowly started to lick up Christen’s arousal. 

Christen moaned as Tobin’s talented tongue caused her legs to tremble. Tobin gently nipped on Christen’s thigh, biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

“Fuck…” Christen whimpered at the pain/pleasure sensation that soared throughout her body. 

Christen hesitated to put all her weight on the alpha. Tobin wanted Christen all on her. She smelled and tasted her delicious arousal. She wanted all of Christen in her mouth. Christen gasped sharply as Tobin roughly grabbed her thighs and forced her down all the way. Tobin’s fingers sank into her flesh as she squeezed hard. 

“Sit down,” Tobin ordered. 

Tobin moaned and Christen felt the vibrations dance along her sensitive skin. She whimpered as Tobin’s tongue sucked on her swollen clit. Christen held onto the headboard to help keep herself steady as her body grew weak with bliss. A familiar warmth stirred in her stomach as Tobin’s tongue flicked against her clit. Christen nearly cried out as Tobin’s tongue ran along her wet entrance and gently entered her, forcing long moans and heavy gasps from her parted lips. 

Tobin’s hands wandered all over Christen’s skin. Her hands finally settled onto Christen’s back and held in her place. Christen rocked her hips against Tobin’s face, desperate for more. Tobin savored the taste as she lapped up Christen’s arousal. She spread Christen’s legs apart further to gain more access.

“Oh, Tobin…” Christen moaned. 

Tobin slipped her tongue into Christen’s ready pussy. The heat wound up tight in Christen’s body as her legs started to tremble from the intensity. She whimpered as Tobin buried her tongue inside and teased her tight walls. Christen slipped her fingers through Tobin’s hair as she pulled gently. 

“I’m so close, Tobin. So close,” Christen whimpered. 

She moved her hips faster in urgent need. Finally, the intense orgasm washed over as her thighs clamped around Tobin’s head in utter bliss. Tobin lapped up the sudden rush of wetness, her lips teased the already sensitive skin as Christen rode out the rest of her orgasm. 

Christen laid down on her side of the bed as she tried to calm down. Tobin didn’t let her rest...Tobin was ready for her own release. The alpha pulled down her shorts and climbed on top of Christen. 

Tobin gave into what they both wanted as she sank into Christen with one hard thrust. 

“God…” Christen moaned as Tobin filled her up. 

Tobin didn’t waste a second. She thrust hard and fast and listened as Christen cried out her name. They frantically drove against each other as they built up toward that sweet release until finally, Tobin’s long, drawn out groan of orgasm pushed Christen over the edge in a shared climax. Tobin felt Christen’s fingers dig into her back as she held on tightly. Christen’s inner muscles contracted around Tobin in waves as she was filled to the brim. Tobin continued to capture Christen’s moans with her kisses as her cock was milked for every drop. 

Finally, a very satisfied Tobin collapsed on Christen. 

“God, you’re fucking amazing,” Tobin panted, her body still on overdrive. 

“You are, too,” Christen sleepily said. 

Tobin pulled out and settled on her side of the bed. Christen waited a few minutes until she reluctantly forced herself out of bed to clean up. When she returned, Christen snuggled next to Tobin, ready to pass out. 

“I love you, Tobin.”

“I love you, too. Now, get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow,” Tobin said. 

“I know,” Christen yawned. It didn’t take long for the tired mother to fall asleep against the warm body next to her. 

Tobin couldn’t believe that in the end everything had worked out for the couple. She knew that she was beyond lucky to have such a caring and supportive wife. Tobin closed her eyes, ready to meet the son that she had never known about. 

* * *

“Tobin Heath?” 

Tobin and Christen both glanced up at the friendly smile of the caseworker that handled Morgan’s case. The older woman warmly greeted the couple and they followed her to the office, away from the waiting area. 

The couple had arrived in Virginia the night before and stayed at a local hotel. Tobin had been a bundle of nerves the whole night, but Christen was able to destress her with some shower sex. Before they left Texas, the couple told all their friends and Christen’s parents about little Morgan. Everyone was surprised about the revelation, but supportive of the young parents. Stacy, especially, couldn’t wait to meet her newest grandson. Kelley and Lindsey were ready to help set up Morgan’s room. 

The twins were a bit confused about the aspect of a new brother. They thought that only their mother could have their siblings. They didn’t understand how a brother, who was only a couple of years younger than them, could exist. Tobin tried her best to explain Morgan’s situation to the twins. After their talk, the twins seemed to grasp the concept and both were excited to meet their new brother. Oliver was eager to finally have another boy around to play with. He loved his sister but sometimes he couldn’t be as rough with her as with his friends. 

Now, the young parents waited patiently to meet their son.

“It’s great to meet you both. My name is Marissa Stevens and I’m handling Morgan’s case. We spoke over the phone,” the caseworker explained as she opened an office door and stepped aside to allow the couple into the room. 

“I’m Tobin Heath and this is my wife, Christen,” Tobin said. She and Christen sat down in the chairs in front of Marissa’s desk. 

“Pleased to meet you both,” Marissa smiled. “Although, I already know who you are, Tobin. My husband’s a huge UFC fan.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Tobin said. “If you ever need tickets, let me know.” 

Marissa laughed. “I’m sure he would take you up on that offer. We watched your title fight. Can’t wait for the rematch.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Tobin said with a grin. She tried to hide the nerves that had been in her stomach all morning. 

Marissa opened the case file and read the contents. “The paternity test came back positive and indicated that you’re the parent.”

Tobin nodded. “I really had no idea that Morgan even existed, let alone that I was on the birth certificate. I thought I would’ve been at least contacted about child support.”

“Well, here in Virginia, the mother or guardians have to send in the paperwork. It’s not automatic like in Texas. His grandmother never started the process,” Marissa explained. 

“Any ideas why?” Tobin asked. “I would’ve gladly helped out like I did with my other children.”

“From what friends told me, Mary didn’t want to get caught up in a scandal, especially after you got famous. She figured that she could raise Morgan on her own. He’s well taken care of. She only had social security for income, but the boy thrived,” Marissa said. 

“Well, we’re both happy to have him in our family,” Christen spoke up.

Marissa smiled. “I’m so happy that this worked out. Otherwise, Morgan would’ve gone into the system.”

“That is never happening,” Tobin stated. 

“We had a doctor check him out and he’s a little small for his age, but nothing serious. He’s healthy and not allergic to anything. No medical conditions. Intellectually, he’s on par with his age group,” Marissa informed the couple. 

“That’s good,” Tobin said. 

Marissa nervously smiled. “There’s one more thing I need to tell you about Morgan. It’s really no big deal to me, but some people...might feel differently. I want to make certain that he will be safe in your home.”

“What is it?” Christen asked. 

Marissa glanced at the parents. “Morgan is a really sweet boy. We love him here at the group home, but not everyone might appreciate him.”

“Why?” Tobin asked. 

“Morgan is interested in more feminine things. He loves to play with Barbies. He loves to play dress up and he actually wore a dress the other day. Morgan carries around a doll everywhere. His favorite television show is about princesses. He’s more sensitive than other boys. I don’t know how you two feel about that, but I know a lot of people would find how he behaves wrong. I need to make sure that Morgan will be safe in your care and you won’t force him to be more...boyish,” Marissa said. 

“We encourage our children to express themselves however they want. Our daughter loves building Legos and helping Tobin out in the garage. Oliver is really good with the baby. We don’t care about things like that,” Christen said.

“I’m only making sure. Some people are put off by the fact that a little boy would choose to play with dolls instead of trucks,” Marissa replied. “And you understand that...he might not grow out of it.”

Society was a lot more open minded about some things, but for some reason, people still had a problem with boys that enjoyed more traditionally feminine toys. No one batted an eye if a little girl wanted to be a tomboy. But, the second a boy or alpha acted somewhat girly, it was a big deal and needed to be corrected. Luckily, more and more parents turned away from outdated social norms. 

Tobin shrugged. “That doesn’t matter to us. He can act and play with whatever toys he wants. If anyone wants to say something about it, then they can talk to me.”

Marissa smiled. “I have a feeling that wouldn’t end well for the bigot.”

“Nope,” Tobin grinned. 

“We can reassure you, our family and friends will be supportive and protective of Morgan,” Christen said.

“I truly believe that,” Marissa said as she skimmed through the file in front of her. “You own your home, live in a good school district, have three other children, both of you have good jobs and have been married for a few months. Usually, we’re more in-depth with the release process, but everything looks good.”

“So...we can take him back to Texas?” Tobin asked.

“Yes, you can,” Marissa announced. 

“We’re gonna meet him soon?” Christen added.

Marissa nodded. “Morgan’s right down the hall. We just need to sign and fill out some paperwork and then, we can go see your sweet boy.”

“Yes! Let’s get this paperwork over with,” Tobin said.

Marissa laughed as she pulled out a few forms for Tobin and Christen to sign. The young couple hurriedly filled out the empty blanks and provided their signatures. They couldn’t believe that in only a few minutes they would see their son for the first time. 

* * *

Marissa stood outside the play area where the children usually congregated during the day. Her hand rested on the door knob as she glanced at the young parents. 

“Ready to meet your son?”

“Yes,” Christen answered. 

Tobin only nodded as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Christen reached out and held her hand. Marissa smiled at the small, but powerful display of affection. She knew that the young couple truly loved and cared for one another. 

“Morgan’s been excited all morning to meet you two. It’s been all that he’s talked about since we told him that you were coming to pick him up,” Marissa said as she opened the door. 

Christen and Tobin stepped into the play area and instantly spotted Morgan as he played by himself with a fire truck and some Barbie dolls. 

“Weeeeee….the firefighters are coming to save you!” Morgan quietly said as he rolled the truck around. 

When Morgan heard the door open, he glanced up at the couple. His jaw dropped when he saw Christen, immediately drawn to the woman that would be the mother that he always wanted. He took in Tobin, not quite sure how he felt about her yet. 

Christen took in a sharp breath. The pictures didn’t do Morgan any justice - he looked exactly like Tobin. There was no way anyone could deny the truth. Morgan was a spitting image of Tobin. The little boy had the same skin tone, hair color, and features as Tobin. He looked so much like Oliver. 

Morgan instantly abandoned the fire truck and ran up to Christen. He glanced up at his new mother. 

“Hi….” Morgan said with uncertainty. “Are you gonna be my Mommy now?”

Christen knelt down to the boy’s level. “Yes, sweetie. We’re your family, too. I know you miss your Grandma, but we’ll take good care of you.”

Morgan looked at Christen for a few seconds before he rushed forward, draped his little arms around his mother, and hugged her close. He instantly felt safe and like he had found home again. Morgan never wanted to let go...Christen was the lifeline that he never knew that he needed. Meanwhile, Christen held the boy close and tried to contain her own emotions. She already felt the fierce need to protect and love Morgan. 

Tobin knelt down, wrapped an arm around Christen and held her little family close. Morgan pulled back and glanced at Tobin. He knew who Tobin was. His grandmother had told him about her and he always dreamed about this day. But, Morgan still felt wary about Tobin. 

“You’re my parent, too,” Morgan said to Tobin.

Tobin nodded. “Yup, kiddo. You can call me Toby. That’s what your brother and sister call me.”

Morgan finally jumped forward and hugged Tobin. The little boy didn’t feel the connection that he had felt with his mother, but Tobin felt safe enough. 

“I have a brother and sister?” Morgan asked.

“A brother and two sisters actually,” Christen answered. “Ready to meet them tomorrow?”

Morgan nodded. 

“You’ll also meet your Nana and Grandpa tomorrow,” Tobin said.

“Are they nice?” Morgan asked. 

“Yes, they can’t wait to spoil you,” Christen replied as the little boy grinned. She and Tobin stood up as Marissa left the room for a few minutes to collect the boy’s belongings. 

“Look, Mommy! Look at my Barbie. I dressed her this morning,” Morgan excitedly showed the doll to Christen. The blonde doll wore a cute sundress and a pair of red heels. 

“Oh, wow! She looks so pretty,” Christen said. She was amazed that Morgan referred to her as his mother already. She thought it would take a while for him to get comfortable with her, but he was instantly attached to her. 

Morgan grabbed the fire truck and handed it to Tobin. “Look, Toby!! The lights glow. Isn’t that cool?”

Tobin grinned. “Yeah, it’s super cool. You like fire trucks?”

Morgan nodded. “I love fire trucks and firefighters. They’re so cool. When I grow up, I wanna be a firefighter!”

“Wow, buddy. You’ll be an awesome firefighter. Guess what?” Tobin said with a smile.

Morgan shrugged. “What?!”

“One of my best friends is a firefighter. She rides in the fire truck and lives at the fire station sometimes,” Tobin revealed. 

Morgan gasped in delight. His warm brown eyes lit up in wonder. “Really?? Can she take me for a drive??” 

“Of course, kiddo. She’s gonna be so happy,” Tobin said. 

Christen nodded. “I’m sure Lindsey won’t be able to contain her excitement that one of the kids is interested in her job.”

Tobin laughed. “She has complained that the kids love everyone else more.”

Morgan held the Barbie up to Tobin and presented the doll to her. “Look, Toby!! Can I buy another Barbie? Please? Mine needs a friend.”

“Sure, kiddo. We can get some more,” Tobin promised. 

Just then, Marissa reappeared in the room with a small suitcase. She handed it to Tobin.

“Here’s his belongings. It’s just some of his clothes and a picture album. Like I said, his grandmother didn’t make much,” Marissa sighed.

“What about the funeral? What happened with that? Can I pay for it?” Tobin offered.

“You’re so sweet. But, she was cremated and her ashes were spread by her friends. She didn’t have much, but Morgan was taken care of,” Marissa explained. 

Tobin nodded in understanding. 

Marissa knelt down in front of Morgan. The boy instantly hugged the older woman. She remembered how only a week ago, Morgan had been so scared and sad over the death of his grandmother. At the group home, he came out of his shell after a couple of days and quickly became the favorite among the staff. She was going to miss the young boy, but she felt relief that he wouldn’t go into the system. 

“I’m going home tomorrow, Ms. Marissa! I have a mommy now!” Morgan said with a wide, toothy grin.

“You are! You be good for your parents, okay? You can keep the Barbie and fire truck,” Marissa said.

“Thank you!!” Morgan said. 

Marissa stood up and shook Tobin and Christen’s hands. “Well, everything’s in order. I wish your family a lot of happiness. Take good care of Morgan.”

“We will,” Christen promised. “He’s already loved so much.”

Tobin turned to Morgan. “Ready to go, kiddo?”

“Yes!!” Morgan grabbed Christen’s hand. 

Tobin carried the suitcase and the small family waved goodbye to Marissa. A few members of the staff stopped Morgan on the way to give him a goodbye hug. The little boy never let go of his mother’s hand as they walked to the rental car in the parking lot. Christen helped secure the little boy in a booster seat. 

“I love you, Mommy,” Morgan said to a surprised Christen.

Christen’s eyes watered at the special moment. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Morgan smiled a smile that exactly mirrored Tobin’s. Christen leaned over and kissed his cheek. Morgan hugged her again and took in her comforting scent. Tobin watched the heartwarming scene in the rearview mirror. She was glad that Morgan had quickly become attached to one of them. 

Christen placed another kiss on Morgan’s head and made certain that he was secure in his seat. After that, she sat in the passenger seat and tried to blink away the happy tears that threatened to fall.

Tobin reached over and held her hand.

“You okay?” 

Christen nodded. “Just emotional. This is how I felt when I first saw all our kids. It’s just so surreal.”

Tobin smiled. “I know the feeling.”

Morgan didn’t pay attention to his parents. He busily fussed with the dress that his Barbie wore. He noticed that Tobin stared at him and smiled. Morgan already trusted his parents and knew that they would keep him safe. 

“Hey, buddy. You hungry?” Tobin asked.

Morgan nodded. “For breakfast, Ms. Brenda made us pancakes!!”

“That’s dope. I bet they were yummy, huh?” Tobin said.

“Yup!!” Morgan grinned. 

Christen turned in her seat and glanced in the backseat. “What do you feel like eating, lovebug? Burger, chicken nuggets, pizza?”

“Ummm….I want chicken nuggets, Momma,” Morgan decided. 

“Chicken nuggets, huh? There was a diner near the hotel. Let’s go get lunch and then hit up the Target to get Morgan some sleep clothes and another doll that he wanted,” Tobin said. “Plus, we should buy some snacks for the flight.”

Christen reached over and squeezed Tobin’s hand. “Sounds good.”

Tobin switched on the radio and found the local station that played the latest popular songs. When Taylor Swift came on, Morgan sang along. Christen and Tobin smiled at each other, happy that the boy seemed so carefree after what he had been through and the loss of his grandmother. Morgan added some dance moves as ‘You Need to Calm Down’ played. 

“Well, at least he and Olivia will get along. She loves Taylor,” Tobin grinned. 

“He’s too cute,” Christen beamed. She took a short video of Morgan dancing and singing. 

After dealing with some traffic, Tobin finally pulled into the diner. She helped Morgan out of his seat and he excitedly grabbed Christen’s arm. In his other hand, Morgan held onto his Barbie. 

“Come on, Momma!” 

The little boy led his parents into the diner. They found an empty booth and sat down. On the way, Tobin noticed that a few people stared at Morgan with his Barbie. When they made eye contact with Tobin, she glared at them and dared someone to say something. They would quickly glance down. 

Morgan sat next to Christen and busily started to color in the kid’s menu. The waitress, a kind looking woman with grey hair, set a couple of menus in front of Tobin and Christen. 

“Hello, I’m Doris and I’ll be takin’ care of you. What can I get you to drink? What would that handsome young boy want?” Doris asked.

“Apple juice!” Morgan said.

“Apple juice it is, sweetie,” Doris wrote in her notepad. 

Morgan presented his doll to the waitress. “This is my Barbie! I dressed her this morning.”

Tobin and Christen held their breath. They didn’t know how some people would react to Morgan’s Barbie doll or the fact that he wore a Disney Princess shirt. 

Doris smiled. “Well, sweetie, you did an amazin’ job. Why don’t I bring an extra juice pack for Barbie? If she doesn’t drink it, then you can have it. How bout that?”

Morgan nodded. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Sweet and polite. You two have a special boy on your hands,” Doris said. 

“Oh, we definitely know.” Tobin proudly grinned. 

After they ordered, Tobin sat back and watched as Morgan colored in the picture. She noticed that he carefully colored in the lines and took his time to select what crayons he wanted to use. 

“Do you like to draw?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes. I always drew Grandma pictures,” Morgan answered. 

“You like puppies? We have one at home,” Tobin said.

Morgan’s eyes lit up. “Really??” 

Christen pulled out her phone and found a picture of Harley. She showed the little boy. “Her name’s Harley. She's a little crazy sometimes.”

“Oh!! Doggie!! She’s so cute!!! I can’t wait to see her!!” Morgan exclaimed. “Can I see what my brother and sisters look like?”

“Of course, lovebug,” Christen showed him a picture of all his siblings. 

“One’s a baby! Can I hold her?” Morgan asked. 

Tobin nodded. “She loves to be held by her big brother and sister.”

Morgan leaned against Christen and sighed happily as she showed him photos of the family and her friends. Tobin took a quick picture of the two and sent it to her friends.

_Kelley: Geez!! That kid looks so much like you._

_Megan: He’s so cute! Looks like he loves Chris already._

_Ashlyn: Damn, Tobin. That kid is all you. No way you can deny._

_Lindsey: Hurry up and get home. I can’t wait to meet the little guy._

Tobin set her phone down and smiled as Morgan excitedly explained to Christen what had happened on his favorite cartoon that morning. Tobin and Christen made eye contact and smiled at each other. Now, their family really felt complete. 

After lunch, the small family went to the Target store and bought Morgan some new pajamas and clothes. The little boy made a beeline to the girls’ section and found a couple of shirts that had Disney princesses.

“What’s your favorite Disney movie?” Christen asked. 

“Frozen!!” Morgan answered. He spotted a shirt that had Wonder Woman. “Mommy! Toby! Can I get this...please?”

Tobin nodded. “Get whatever you want, kiddo.”

A few people stared at the little boy as he searched through the girls’ section. Tobin was ready for anyone to comment or hassle Morgan, but people kept to their own business. After grabbing a few clothes and an extra suitcase for the trip home, the trio explored the toy aisle. Morgan glanced in awe at all the dolls that were stacked up on the shelves.

“You can get two for now,” Tobin said. “We’ll get you more back home.”

“When we get home, can I get a dollhouse?” Morgan asked. 

“Yes, you can, sweetheart,” Christen said.

Morgan glanced at all the dolls before he finally picked out one Barbie dressed as a doctor and another that was a ballerina. He excitedly showed Tobin his picks.

“Those are really cool, buddy,” Tobin said. 

After the stop at Target, the family went back to their hotel room to get rested for the travel and excitement packed next day. Morgan played contently with his toys and watched cartoons with Christen. 

That night, Tobin laid on the bed with her hands behind her head as she watched another cartoon about princesses. Christen sat next to her with Morgan cuddled up close to his mother. His eyes fought to stay awake, afraid that if he went to sleep then his momma would be gone when he woke up. 

Tobin glanced over at her son. “Hey, kiddo. It’s bedtime. We got a long day tomorrow.”

“We do?”

“Yeah, we gotta fly on the plane and get back home,” Tobin said. 

“We’re going on a plane?” Morgan excitedly asked. 

Tobin nodded. “So you need to get lots of rest.”

“That means bath and then bedtime,” Christen said.

“Okay, Momma,” Morgan agreed. 

Christen helped the little boy take a quick bath and get into his new pajamas. He snuggled next to her on the bed with his doll. It only took a few minutes until he was out like a light. 

Christen took a few snapshots of the peaceful boy and sent the photos to her parents. Stacy instantly called her to get updates about her newest grandson. Christen took the opportunity to tell her parents about how Morgan preferred girl toys to boy things. She wasn’t sure how her father would react. He was always a man’s man kind of guy. 

She heard her father’s deep voice on the line. 

“ _Christen, you know that we love that boy no matter what. We’ll do whatever to be supportive and make sure he feels safe.”_

Then her mother’s voice. 

“ _His nana will love him no matter what. I can’t wait to see him tomorrow.”_

Christen became a little teary eyed. “Thanks, Mom and Dad. That means a lot that you support him. I’m scared of how people will treat him. I know we don’t live in the most open minded area.”

Cody sighed. “ _Well, if they want to talk, they’ll have to go through me and Tobin first. I’m not gonna let anyone make my grandson feel like he’s weird. He’s a perfect, normal boy.”_

Christen talked to her parents for a few more minutes as Tobin listened on. Morgan stayed sound asleep despite the happenings around him. After Christen hung up with her parents, the couple decided to call all their friends and tell them about Morgan’s endearing qualities. 

Everyone was more than supportive. Kelley even mentioned buying a dollhouse for Morgan on the way over to the barbecue the next day. Lindsey, meanwhile, was ecstatic that the little boy loved firefighters. She promised to bring him a firefighter helmet.

Afterward, Tobin and Christen laid in bed with Morgan between them. The little boy nestled close to his mother under the blanket. Christen gently ran her fingers through his soft hair and marveled at how much he looked like Oliver. The couple looked through the photo album of Morgan’s baby pictures and the first few years of his life. It was evident that his childhood so far had been happy. 

“Ready to take our boy home?” Tobin asked. 

Christen nodded. “So ready.”

That night, the couple slept soundly with Morgan between them, ready to start their new journey as his parents. Since the loss of his grandmother, little Morgan, for once, didn’t have any nightmares as he snuggled next to his mother, happy to have a loving family once again. 

* * *

The next day, Oliver and Olivia eagerly waited for their parents and new brother to arrive home. Not only that, but all their aunts would be over soon to celebrate Morgan’s arrival with an impromptu barbecue. Cody, Stacy, and Alex waited in the living room as Tegan crawled on the floor with Harley. 

Alex’s phone went off with a message. 

“Okay, they’re down the street!” Alex announced. 

Cody glanced at the twins. “Now, remember what we talked about. Don’t bombard your brother too soon. He’s still getting used to everything.”

“We know, Grandpa,” Oliver nodded.

“And, we know to be really nice to him,” Olivia said. 

Stacy smiled. “I bet he’ll love you both so much.”

Meanwhile, on the ride home, Morgan took in his new surroundings. He marveled at the houses and all the farm animals that the window passed by. He was used to living in the city and all the tall buildings. But for the first time, he saw farms and fields full of crops. 

Tobin pulled into the driveway. Morgan gaped at the huge house in front of him. The little boy had never seen a house so big. 

“Is...this my house?” Morgan asked. 

“Yup. This is your new home,” Tobin replied. 

“I get my own room?” 

Christen nodded. “Yes, sweetie. You get to decorate your room however you want.”

“Come on. Everyone can’t wait to meet you,” Tobin jumped out of the car. 

Christen helped Morgan out of his booster seat. He held her hand as she led him to the front door. The boy was nervous, but excited. He held his favorite Barbie close to his body with his other hand. On his shoulders hung a Mulan backpack that he had selected at the store. 

The front door opened. Morgan was instantly bombarded by a brindle pitbull. The dog almost knocked him to the ground in an excited frenzy. Morgan giggled as Harley licked his cheek.

“Good doggie!!” Morgan said with delight. 

“Harley! Calm down!” Tobin said in a stern tone. 

The dog immediately sat down and allowed Morgan to hug her. 

“Awww!! I love her already!” Morgan kissed Harley’s cheek. 

He then noticed the unfamiliar adults and children in the room. Morgan became a little shy as an older woman smiled warmly at him. 

“Morgan, this is your Nana and Grandpa. They’re my mommy and daddy,” Christen explained to the little boy. 

“Hi…” Morgan shyly said. 

“Oh my goodness, you are just so cute. Can I give you a hug, sweetheart?” Stacy asked.

Morgan smiled and nodded. He rushed into Stacy and hugged her legs. The older woman tried to stay composed, but it warmed her heart that Morgan trusted her already. 

Morgan glanced up at the tall man. “You’re my Grandpa?”

Cody nodded. “Hey there, kiddo. That’s a cool doll.”

“It’s my favorite!” Morgan held his arms up for Cody to pick him up. Cody picked up the boy and hugged him. 

Morgan glanced at Alex. “Hi!! You’re really pretty!”

Alex laughed. “Awww...thank you, sweetie. I’m your Aunt Alex. I live here with you and if you need anything...let me know.”

Cody placed the boy back on the ground and he ran to hug Alex. Morgan noticed the baby in her arms. “Is that my baby sister?”

“Yup! That’s Tegan,” Tobin answered.

“Da! Da!” Tegan excitedly said as Tobin collected her from Alex. 

“Awwww!! She’s so cute!!” Morgan gushed over the baby as she stared at him in wonder. Tegan reached over and touched his arm. 

“Bah!!” Tegan said.

“See? She likes you already,” Christen smiled. 

Morgan then noticed the two children that stood at the foot of the stairs. He guessed that they were his older brother and sister. He waved to them.

“Hi….I’m Morgan,” Morgan introduced himself. 

“I’m Ollie and that’s Livvy. We’re your brother and sister,” Oliver said.

“Hi!!” Livvy waved at her younger brother.

“I’m the oldest,” Oliver revealed. 

Olivia scoffed. “By only five minutes.”

Morgan laughed at the twins’ antics. Oliver noticed that his younger brother held a Barbie doll and had a girl backpack. He was a bit confused since he had never really seen any of his friends play with Barbies. He also noted the Wonder Woman shirt that Morgan wore. 

“You like to play with dolls?” Oliver asked. 

Morgan nodded. “I love Barbies! And my favorite thing to play is teatime!” 

“I thought Barbies were for girls,” Oliver said. 

Morgan shrugged. “I like them.”

Tobin and Christen watched as their children interacted, ready to inject themselves into the situation if Oliver said the wrong thing. Oliver stared at his brother for a few seconds before he smiled. 

“Let’s go upstairs and play tea time then. You can bring your Barbies. Livvy has an awesome tea set,” Oliver suggested. 

“Really?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah! And you can check out all the dolls I have in my room. You can borrow them whenever you want,” Livvy added. 

“Cool!! Let’s go!!” Morgan grabbed Oliver’s hand. 

Tobin and Christen watched as Olivia gently held Morgan’s arm. The twins led Morgan up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. 

“Well, that went really good,” Tobin grinned. 

“They’re all so cute together,” Christen said. 

Tobin retrieved the luggage from the car. Christen put away Morgan’s clothes and wrote a list of all the things he needed for his new room. The parents watched from the doorway as the kids played together in Olivia’s room. The children sat around a small table and Morgan poured imaginary tea from the pot into cups. Oliver wore a play top hat while Olivia sported a play beard. The kids’ laughter filled the room. Tobin and Christen were so happy that everyone seemed to get along. 

A few minutes later, all their friends arrived. Kelley carried in a large box and Emily followed with a smaller package. Lindsey strolled into the house with a firefighter helmet under her arm. Cody and Stacy warmly greeted their daughter’s friends with hugs. Harley jumped up on their visitors, excited to see the rest of her pack. 

“Hey, guys. It’s good to see you all,” Christen greeted all of her friends with a hug. 

“You totally didn’t need to get Morgan anything,” Tobin said as she motioned to the boxes. 

“What? We had to get him something. Plus, it was his birthday a few days ago. But, we all chipped in and bought the biggest dollhouse available,” Kelley explained.

“And!! We bought a red convertible so Barbie can travel in style,” Emily held up the package that held the toy car. 

Tobin laughed. “He’s gonna trip, you guys. He’s gonna love all this.”

“Where’s the kiddo? We can’t wait to meet him,” Ali said as she placed little AJ on the living room floor with Tegan. The two babies began to play with each other and talk to one another. Stacy doted on the two babies as they shared the baby toys. 

“Yeah, I’m so excited to see his reaction to the firefighter helmet,” Lindsey smiled. 

“Morgan’s upstairs playing with Ollie and Livvy. Let me go get the kids,” Christen said as she went upstairs to fetch the children.

Lindsey glanced at all her friends. “Alright, everyone. Morgan’s my kid.”

Tobin laughed.

“What do you mean?” Ashlyn asked. 

“Everyone‘s got a kid. Tobs, Christen, Ali, and Ashlyn don’t count because they’re parents. They’ll always have a kiddo,” Lindsey started to explain. 

“Yeah...and?” a confused Ali said.

“And it’s no secret that Megan is AJ’s favorite,” Lindsey replied. 

Megan nodded. “Yeah, AJ does love me the most. She always wants me to hold her.”

“So…she’s your kid. Ollie can’t get enough of Kelley.”

“That’s totally true. Ollie has always been drawn to me,” Kelley agreed.

“Livvy is totally in love with Emily.”

“Awww….she is my little space commander. Chris says that she always wants to hang out with me,” Emily smiled.

“And, Alex practically saved Tegan’s life and delivered her so it’s obvious that she has an unfair advantage. Plus, she lives with her so they’re always together,” Lindsey complained. 

Alex laughed. “Tegan totally adores me. She’s my special little girl.”

“So everyone has a kid and I was going to be left out because Alex and O’Hara will take one hundred years to have a kid,” Lindsey said. 

“That sounds about right,” Kelley replied. 

“Ali and Ashlyn said no more kids. So did Tobin and Christen.”

Tobin shrugged. “That was the plan.”

“Emily and I decided to be child free and just love our nieces and nephew.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, I think we’re better off being the cool aunts.”

“And, Megan….well, who knows when she’ll get a date,” Lindsey said.

“Hey!” Megan exclaimed. “I could totally get a date.”

“Yeah, right. You’re married to work,” Kelley replied. 

“So, there were no more kids. But then, Morgan arrived. And! He loves firefighters! It’s a sign! He’s my kid! So...no one else is allowed to love him more than me,” Lindsey said. 

“Don’t worry, Linds. I’m sure he’ll love you the most,” Tobin reassured her friend. 

Just then, the sound of footsteps running down the stairs could be heard. The twins were first down the steps as they jumped into the favorite persons’ arms. 

“Kelley!!” Oliver shouted as she caught him. 

“Hey, Champ!” Kelley grinned. 

“Sonny!!” Olivia rushed into Emily’s arms. 

“Awww...I missed you so much,” Sonnett said.

Morgan slowly followed Christen down the stairs, shy again because of all the new people that were in the home. He instantly noticed the firefighter helmet that Lindsey held. Without warning, Morgan rushed past Christen and practically flew into Lindsey’s arms. 

A surprised Lindsey barely had time to catch the boy and still keep a hold on the helmet. Morgan wrapped his little arms around Lindsey and smiled broadly. 

“Are you a real firefighter?!” Morgan asked. 

Lindsey nodded. “Yup! Tomorrow you wanna go to the fire station with me and ride around in the fire truck?”

Morgan couldn’t believe his ears. He felt like he was about to cry. His dream come true would actually happen. 

“Yes!!” Morgan hugged Lindsey close. “I love you.”

“Damn. He hasn’t even said that to me yet. Only to Christen,” Tobin said with a grin. 

Lindsey choked back a few tears and held the little boy close. She would do whatever it took to protect him. When Morgan pulled back, Lindsey showed him the helmet. 

“I love you too, buddy. You’re my little firefighter buddy. This is for you,” Lindsey said as she placed the helmet on Morgan’s head. 

Morgan grinned, so happy. Lindsey held him for a few more seconds before she placed him on the ground. Morgan was introduced to the rest of his parents’ friends and he decided that they were all safe. When Kelley presented him with the big dollhouse and convertible car, Morgan cried tears of joy. He had never been given such a huge gift. Morgan hugged everyone, including his brother and sister. The little boy felt so happy to have such an amazing family. 

Afterward, everyone went outside for the barbecue. The adults hung around the large patio and talked amongst themselves. Oliver, Olivia, and Morgan ran all over the yard with Harley and played in the treehouse. When all the excitement ended and everyone went home, the children got ready for bed with help from their parents. 

That night, the kids all slept in Oliver’s room and watched _Mulan_. They laughed together and talked about whatever came to mind. Every now and then, Tobin or Christen would check on them. Christen was still amazed at how well Morgan adjusted into their family. It was like the little boy had been with them from the beginning. 

A couple of hours later, Christen checked on the kids again and found them all sound asleep. Harley was also on the bed, curled up in a little ball. She turned off the television and kissed each child on the cheek. Christen never knew that a piece of their family had been missing until now. Everything felt complete.

She checked on Tegan in the nursery. The baby slept peacefully after all the excitement. Christen delicately ran her fingers through Tegan’s soft, dark hair. The baby yawned and moved slightly, but remained dead to the world. 

“Love you, baby girl.”

Christen checked the baby monitor to make sure that it was on. She quietly walked to her room after saying a quick goodnight to Alex. 

She found Tobin on the bed as she flipped through the channels on the television. Christen wasted no time as she snuggled close to Tobin and rested her head on the alpha’s chest. 

“I love you so much,” Christen sleepily said.

“I love you. Thank you for loving Morgan like your own.”

“I love that boy so much,” Christen said with a smile. 

“Next week, I’ll start working on his room. Lindsey already said that she would help me,” Tobin stated. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Christen closed her eyes as she tried to fight off sleep. 

“Go to bed, babe. I’ll stay up and make sure that Morgan’s okay for his first night,” Tobin said. She leaned down and kissed Christen’s head. 

Christen listened to the steady beat of Tobin’s heart as fell into a restful sleep. 

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Morgan settled into the Heath family without any troubles. He loved to play with his siblings and loved to visit his grandparents. The person he adored the most was Christen. The little boy looked forward to being with his mother. She showed him how to bake cookies and taught him how to read. 

When Tobin arrived home from training, Morgan would want to play tea time with her. Or the two would draw pictures together. Morgan was a very artistic boy and loved to paint all kinds of pictures. He still wasn’t as attached to her, but he was learning to open up more.

The first week that Morgan was home, Tobin and Lindsey fixed up his bedroom to his liking. Morgan chose purple for the colors of the walls and wanted Tobin to paint a castle on one side of the room. Tobin spent a couple of hours designing and painting the castle. For the bedding, Morgan picked out a bedspread that had fire trucks. When Morgan saw his completed room for the first time, he was enthralled. 

Lindsey kept her word and took the little boy to the local fire station. Morgan was amazed by two huge fire trucks that were parked in the building. He listened intently as Lindsey gave him a tour of the premises. He met all the firefighters and took lots of pictures that were posted on social media. Morgan’s favorite part of the day was the ride on the fire truck. He instantly knew from the experience that he would definitely be a firefighter when he grew up. 

A few days after Morgan’s arrival, the media caught wind of Tobin Heath’s newest child. They wanted to conduct all kinds of interviews, but Tobin declined. She only wanted to focus on her upcoming rematch with Wambach. Plus, her children didn’t need to be subjected to the media, especially little Morgan. She posted a few pictures on Instagram of her and Morgan, and that was the extent of that. 

“Stay where I can keep an eye on you, okay?” Tobin instructed Morgan. 

“Okay, Toby,” Morgan said as he sat down on the ground to play with his dolls. 

That day, Morgan accompanied Tobin to the gym. Tobin needed to get a couple of hours of training in for the big fight. The twins had a dentist appointment so they were with their mother. Meanwhile, Alex took Tegan out with Kelley to the park. Morgan opted to go with Tobin that afternoon. 

So now, he sat and happily played with his dolls as Tobin trained in the octagon with Carli. Becky and Cody shouted instructions to their fighter and also kept a watchful eye on the little boy. Morgan wore a pink shirt and a pink pair of sneakers. Some of the gym goers raised their eyebrows, but mostly kept their comments to themselves. Almost everyone knew that Morgan was Tobin’s son and Cody’s grandson. No one wanted any trouble with them. 

As Morgan played, a little girl, with locks of blonde hair, ran up to him. She waved at him and smiled. 

“My name’s Jenny. My daddy’s working out. Can I play with you?” Jenny asked.

Morgan nodded. “We can play with my dolls.”

“Oh!! Your Barbie’s hair is so pretty!” Jenny plopped down next to Morgan and the two children started to play together. Tobin noticed Morgan’s new friend as a man ran to the octagon. He waved to Tobin. 

Tobin stopped her duel with Carli. She recognized the man from high school. They had both been in the jock crowd and hung out at parties together from time to time. 

“Hey, Mike. You still live around here?” Tobin asked. 

“I actually moved back with my wife and kid a few weeks ago,” Mike nodded into the direction of the children. “Sorry about that. That’s my daughter there with your son. I didn’t mean for her to bother you. She’s just excited to see another child since moving back.”

Tobin smiled. “It’s all good. They seem to be getting along. My boy’s name is Morgan.”

“Wow, he looks a lot like you, Heath. It’s good to see you around. You’re doing great in the UFC,” Mike said.

“Thanks, man,” Tobin grinned. 

“You can get back to your workout. We’ll keep an eye on the kiddos,” Cody offered. 

“Thanks. I’ll just be over at the weights,” Mike said. He smiled at the kids as he went back to the weight area. Tobin glanced over at the children. She was glad that Morgan made a friend on his own. 

“Ready?” Carli asked. 

“Yup,” Tobin stuck her mouthpiece back in and went back to her training. 

One gym goer, named Brad, motioned to his friend and pointed at Morgan. The little boy sat a few feet away and played with Jenny. The two children laughed with delight as they played with the dolls. 

“Why’s Heath letting her boy play with dolls?” Brad asked. 

His friend shrugged. “Leave the kid alone. It’s not a big deal. Plus...Heath will kick your ass if you say something.”

“Well, maybe someone should say something. It ain’t right,” Brad scoffed. 

“Leave the boy be,” his friend said. 

Brad continued his workout for another hour in silence. By then, Tobin was doing pull up after pull up, her muscles strained against the force. Morgan didn’t pay any attention to her as he played dolls with Jenny. Meanwhile, Brad glanced up as Morgan laughed and paraded in the corner with his dolls. 

Brad knew that he should stay out of it, but he needed to set the boy straight. He walked over to the kids and snapped to get their attention.

Morgan and Jenny glanced up at the stranger. 

“Son, don’t you know that boys don’t play with dolls?” Brad asked.

Morgan shrugged. “I like dolls.”

“There’s a word for a boy like that. You need to toughen up, son. Quit being weird,” Brad said.

Morgan only stared at the man in question. He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t have time to look for Tobin because she was already in front of him. Tobin stood between the kids and Brad. 

She glared at the man. Cody and Carli stood, ready to intervene. They knew that Tobin had no qualms about getting into a fight, especially when her children were involved. Becky quickly collected Morgan and Jenny and pulled them away from the confrontation. 

Tobin stood her full height and narrowed her eyes. “You better back off. Talk to my son again and I’ll end you.”

“Woah! Tobin...I didn’t mean it like that! I swear! I just...the boy is playing with dolls,” Brad took a few paces back and held his hands in surrender. 

“He’s fine. You have something to say about it, let’s get into that octagon cage and settle it,” Tobin offered. 

Brad shook his head. “No! I’m good. I’m….done with my workout anyway.”

Brad stammered as he quickly grabbed his towel and ran to the locker room. Tobin noticed that everyone in the building had ceased their workouts to watch the confrontation. 

“If anyone else has something to say, let’s hear it,” Tobin glanced around the room. 

Everyone stayed silent. 

“Good. You have something to say about my son, come say it to my face. Then we’ll see what happens,” Tobin threatened. No one said anything. 

Carli patted Tobin’s back. “Hey, you’re done for the day. Hit the showers and take Morgan home.”

Tobin nodded. Slowly, the gym goers went back to their normal routines. 

“You need to control that temper of yours, Tobin. It’s gonna get you in trouble,” Cody warned. 

“I’ll try, Pops,” Tobin sarcastically said. Cody decided to let the disrespect slide that one time. 

“Go on, Tobin. Get out of here,” Becky prodded. “I’ll watch Morgan while you get cleaned up.”

Tobin took a quick shower and got dressed. As she left the locker room, Mike stopped her. Next to him, stood his daughter. The girl had a big smile on her face and Tobin couldn’t help but grin back. 

“Hey…I saw what happened with the kids. I was about to step in, but you beat me to it,” Mike said.

“No, worries,” Tobin replied. 

Mike pulled out a business card. “Listen, Jenny really enjoyed playing with Morgan. And, she doesn’t have any friends yet since we just moved back here. Maybe our wives can get together and plan a playdate for them?”

“Hmmm….maybe,” Tobin said. “It was nice to see him make a friend on his own.”

“And, don’t worry. My wife and I are total allies. You know I wasn’t a jerk or anything back in high school. We won’t treat your son any different. He’s safe with us,” Mike reassured. 

Tobin nodded. “Okay. I’ll give this to Christen and have her call you.”

“Yay! I can’t wait for Morgan to come over to my house,” Jenny exclaimed. 

“He probably can’t wait either,” Tobin replied. 

“Sounds good,” Mike held his hand out for a handshake. 

Tobin shook his hand and promised to call soon. She collected Morgan from Becky and bid goodbye to her coaches. By now, Tobin had calmed down considerably. She held Morgan’s hand as they walked through the parking lot to the Camaro. 

The boy remained quiet as she helped him into his booster seat. When Tobin started the sports car, Morgan finally spoke up. 

“Toby…am I weird?” 

Tobin glanced into the backseat. “Why do you think you’re weird?”

“The man said I was.”

“You’re not weird, buddy. Just some people are set in their ways. They don’t know that boys can play with whatever they want. Don’t ever think you’re weird, Morgan. You’re really special,” Tobin said. 

Morgan glanced down at his lap. 

Tobin knew what would cheer her son up in an instant. 

“Hey!! Why don’t we go get some ice cream?” 

Morgan’s eyes lit up. “Can I get sprinkles?”

“Heck yeah. Just don’t tell your mother that we got ice cream so close to dinner, deal?” Tobin held out her hand for a fist bump.

“Deal!” Morgan gently hit her fist. 

When Tobin and Morgan arrived home after an ice cream stop, they were greeted by Christen. She knelt down, hugged the little boy, and placed a few kisses on his cheek. 

“Momma...quit….” Morgan laughed. 

“I just missed you sooo much,” Christen grinned. 

Tobin laughed. “Hey, I’m here, too.”

“Of course, I missed you,” Christen kissed Tobin’s lips.

“Gross!” Morgan ran off to find his siblings. 

Christen turned to Tobin. “Hey, Dad told me what happened. You okay?”

“I will be. I just hate close minded jerks,” Tobin sighed. 

“I know…” Christen hugged Tobin and kissed her again. “But, at least we have all our friends to keep Morgan safe.”

“Yeah.”

Christen grabbed Tobin’s hand. “Come on. All the kids are in the game room. Oliver and Olivia are in the middle of an intense game of Mario Kart.”

Tobin laughed. “Yeah, they’re definitely my kids.”

The couple went upstairs to the large game room where all the kids were on the couch. Oliver and Morgan raced their cartoon cars onscreen. The boys playfully laughed and made fun of each other when someone crashed. Olivia sat with the baby in her lap and cheered her brothers on. Tegan clapped her hands in excitement. 

Tobin leaned against the doorframe and watched as the kids played together. She pulled Christen close as she took in the moment - all their children together without a care in the world. 

Oliver glanced over at his parents. 

“Toby!!! It’s your turn!!” Oliver said. 

Tobin smiled. “Alright, little dudes. You’re about to be schooled.”

* * *

A few nights later, Tobin and Christen enjoyed a quiet evening on the porch swing. The swing swayed gently in the wind as Tobin held her wife close. Christen sighed happily as she leaned back against Tobin’s chest. Tobin responded by holding her tighter and pulled her closer. The kids were already in bed for the night so the couple decided to enjoy some alone time together. 

Tobin kissed along Christen’s neck. 

“Mmmm…that feels good,” Christen whispered. 

Tobin hugged her tight. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tobin.” 

Tobin leaned against the swing as the couple sat in comfortable silence and glanced up at the night stars. Christen closed her eyes, so comfortable and secure in Tobin’s strong arms. She nestled as close as she could to the warm body behind her. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tobin asked. 

Christen smiled. “Just everything. Can you believe that we have four kids already?”

Tobin laughed. “No, I can’t. I never thought I would have four kids so early, but I love all our kids so much. They’re all so amazing.”

“I was thinking about when I first found out that I was pregnant with twins. That whole doctor visit...I was so confused….scared,” Christen said.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Tobin apologized. 

“I wrote you a letter when I found out since I couldn’t call you during boot camp. Did you ever get any of my letters? I wrote you at least nine or ten.”

Tobin sighed. “I did. They’re in my box of military stuff. I just….never wrote back. I think part of me was hoping that the problem would go away. Which is awful to say, but I was a prick back then.”

Christen sat up and turned to look at Tobin. “You got the letter where I told you that I was struggling to decide what to do about the pregnancy...and you just never wrote back.”

Tobin felt a stab at the hurt tone in Christen’s voice. 

“I have no excuses, Chris. I was an idiot and wasn’t ready for the responsibility. I thought you would be better off without me...so I never wrote back,” Tobin explained. 

Christen didn’t say anything. She looked away as she tried to stop the memories that wanted to resurface. How scared she had been. How alone she had felt. How heartbroken she had been without Tobin. 

Tobin pulled Christen closer. “I’m really sorry. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You deserved so much better than that. I’m lucky at all that you even gave me another chance. And, I will do right by you and the kids. Everything that I do is for you.”

Christen remained quiet. 

Tobin shook her head. “I hurt you over and over, but I’m here now. I’m never leaving you. I’m never leaving the kids. I know what’s important. Back then, I was a selfish prick...only cared about myself. Now...I have so much more. My life is way more fulfilled now. You are my saving grace.”

“Really?” 

“Of course, Christen. You make my life complete. I wasn’t living for anything before. Just was fighting, drinking, partying. It got old fast. I wouldn’t trade the way my life is now for anything. I just wish that my parents were here to see me. To see that I’ve really changed.”

“I’m sure they know...wherever they are,” Christen said. “I love you, Tobin. I forgive you for the past. You’re here now. That’s all that matters. I trust you so much.”

Tobin smiled. “I love you. And, we’re married now so you can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

Christen glanced down at her wedding ring. “Best decision of my life.”

“How’s the reception planning going?” Tobin asked.

“Great. I already figured out a lot of the little details. I’m just trying to pick out where I want it. Want to help me pick the location?” 

Tobin shrugged. “Sure, I can try to be useful. I’m still kinda sorry that I jumped the gun with the whole marriage thing. You deserve the best wedding.”

“I actually loved our little hospital wedding. Plus, we still get to have a party for all our friends and family,” Christen reassured Tobin. 

“True. I’m sure your mom would kill me if we didn’t do something to celebrate,” Tobin laughed. 

“She totally would.”

“Do you have any idea on where you wanna go for our late honeymoon?” Tobin asked.

“I’m not sure. I see all these nice places. It’s hard to pick one,” Christen said. 

“Well, wherever you wanna go, I’m game.”

Christen sighed with content as she glanced at the night sky. 

Tobin noticed that Christen shivered. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Christen admitted. 

“Only you could be cold on a summer night in Texas,” Tobin teased.

“The wind makes it cooler,” Christen defended. She rubbed her hands over her legs in an attempt to warm up. That night she wore a thin sundress, but she was rethinking her fashion choice. 

“It’s not so bad for a summer night,” Tobin said as she began to rub Christen’s smooth legs to help warm her up. 

Christen’s breath hitched when Tobin’s hands moved up her thigh. She felt Tobin’s hot breath on her neck, causing her to shiver with desire. Tobin knew exactly what she was doing as she moved her hands up Christen’s legs. 

“Good thing you’re wearing something that gives me easy access,” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear before she gently bit it. 

“Tobin..” Christen whimpered as Tobin teased her with kisses on her neck.

“What?” Tobin asked.

“We can’t do this out here…” Christen tried to fight her desire. 

“Why not? It’s night. No one can see,” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear. 

“Touch me,” Christen demanded. She didn’t care who saw them. She needed this. 

Tobin’s hand moved up Christen’s leg, pushed her panties aside, and touched where she was needed the most. Christen moaned as Tobin caressed her awakened flesh, her body desperate for more. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Tobin panted, her finger pushed into Christen. Her finger coated with wetness, the sensation turned Tobin on so much. 

Christen couldn’t take the teasing anymore as she turned around in Tobin’s lap so that she now faced her. Christen leaned forward and kissed Tobin with fervor, biting and tugging on her lip. The swing started to rock and loudly creak to their movements. Even though Tobin was lost in a haze, she knew they needed something more stable. She quickly picked up Christen and carried her to a chair on the porch. Their kisses never stopped as Tobin sat down with Christen secure in her lap. 

Christen reached down, unbuckled Tobin’s belt and unzipped her jeans. Tobin’s hard cock sprang free, ready. Christen hurriedly pushed her panties aside, not able to wait a second longer.

Tobin moaned as Christen slammed down on her cock. Christen was so slick and wet that all of Tobin’s length slipped in without any trouble. Christen started to move her hips as she crashed down on Tobin’s cock over and over again. Tobin thrust her hips up, moving in rhythm with Christen. 

Christen rode Tobin, bouncing up and down on her cock fast, rough, and hard. Tobin started to grind and pump her hips into Christen and drove herself even deeper inside. The roughness caused Christen to become sore, but she craved it and needed more. Christen frantically grabbed the fabric of Tobin’s shirt and pulled her close, desperately claiming her lips. They continued their frenzied movements as Tobin held Christen close and thrusted roughly into her.

Finally, Tobin felt Christen tremble, clenching her cock hard. Christen threw her head back as she quietly moaned out Tobin’s name as she came all over the alpha’s cock. Tobin felt Christen’s wetness drip down onto her skin as she finally allowed her own release, hitching her hips up one last time, driving herself so deep as she came inside of Christen.

The couple trembled in each other's arms as they came together. Christen’s fingernails frantically scratched down Tobin’s arms, and left behind small, faint red scratches as she became lost in her own pleasure. Tobin held Christen close as she rode out her orgasm. 

The couple stilled after a few seconds, both sweaty and panting. Christen collapsed in Tobin’s strong arms as the alpha leaned back into the chair behind her. After a few minutes, Tobin gently pulled out of Christen as they recovered from the intensity of their orgasms.

“I love you so much,” Christen whispered. 

“I love you too, babe. I love you so much,” Tobin replied.

“We should probably go inside before someone sees us,” Christen said. 

Tobin nodded. “Hang on.”

“You can’t carry me all the way upstairs. I weigh too much,” Christen said.

Tobin scoffed. “You barely weigh anything. Come on let me give you another ride.”

Christen giggled as she wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist. The alpha stood up, carried Christen into the house, and up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Ready for round two?” Tobin asked. She gently lowered Christen onto the bed and climbed on top of her. 

“Yes….” Christen whispered. 

Tobin practically ripped off the dress that Christen wore and sank into her once again. The couple made love a few more times before Tobin collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. 

“Love you…” Tobin said. 

“I love you,” Christen whispered. 

A few minutes later, Tobin fell asleep. Christen gently caressed the alpha’s toned back that was exposed. She leaned over and gently kissed Tobin’s shoulder. Christen still at times couldn’t believe that this was her life. She had an amazing family, an amazing partner, and a good career. Tobin was so supportive with everything that she did and even encouraged her to go back to school. 

Christen never thought this would be her life. So many times in the past, Christen thought she would end up alone, but now, she had everything she could ever want. She glanced over at Tobin, so grateful that the alpha had come to her senses. It took her awhile, but Tobin was there now. 

Christen settled back onto her pillow, her body relaxed from the night’s activities. She knew that she and Tobin weren’t perfect, but they really tried for one another. They were perfect for one another, even after everything. 

She grabbed her phone and flipped through the photos. Christen found the ultrasound photo that she kept of the twins. She thought about that day. The day she found out that she was pregnant with twins had been one of the scariest. Christen had felt so alone and lost. She closed her eyes as memories flooded back to her. 

* * *

**About 8 years ago**

The doctor glanced at seventeen-year-old Christen and back at the ultrasound screen. 

“Dr. Fields, is everything okay?” a nervous Christen asked. On each side of her stood her mother and Cindy Heath. They both held her hands in a show of support. 

Dr. Fields wasn’t sure if the news that she was about to announce would be welcomed or not. She glanced at the young expectant mother. 

“Well, everything is fine. Except…” Dr. Fields started. 

“Except what?” Christen anxiously asked. 

“You’re going to have twins. You’re pregnant with twins,” Dr. Fields answered. 

Christen gasped. She instantly felt sick to her stomach. She already had been nervous about one baby. How in the world would she be able to raise two? And without Tobin around? She still had high school to finish. She wanted to go to college. How would she accomplish her goals with two kids in tow. 

The teenager started to cry as she remembered how cruelly Tobin had broken up with her only two weeks earlier. Tobin had left her to fend for herself. Every night since the break up, Christen had cried herself to sleep and wondered if she had made the right decision. Maybe she should’ve listened to Tobin and gotten an abortion. Things would’ve been easier. Tobin would still be with her. 

“Twins?” Stacy asked, flabbergasted. 

Dr. Fields pointed to the two embryos. “Yes, twins.”

Christen couldn’t stop her tears. Cindy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Her heart broke at the sight of the broken girl.

“Shhh...it’s gonna be okay, sweetie,” Cindy soothed. 

“Everything looks good. The babies are healthy,” Dr. Fields said. “I’m going to print out a picture for you to take home.”

“Thank you….” Christen said. “I’m a little scared. I was ready for one baby. But now, that there’s two. I don’t know if I can.”

Dr. Fields looked at the distraught teenager. “You have options, Christen. You still have time to get an abortion if that’s what you want. Think it over. It’s your decision.”

Christen nodded. 

Dr. Fields shook Cindy and Stacy’s hand before she left the exam room. Christen tried to wipe away her tears that continued to fall.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry. Whatever you choose to do, all four of us will support you. If you want to get an abortion, then we can set it up. If you want to have the twins, then we’ll help take care of them. No matter what, we’re all here,” Stacy consoled her daughter. 

“Yes, Christen. No matter what you choose, we’ll support you. Jeff and I are with you every step of the way,” Cindy promised. “Take some time to think, okay?”

Christen nodded. “Okay.”

Dr. Fields returned with a picture of the ultrasound. She handed it to Christen. “Think about your options.”

“I will,” Christen said.

On the way home, Christen thought about how much her life would change with twins. She had been prepared for one baby, but two...she didn’t know if she could handle that responsibility. Christen wondered what the kids at school would say. Senior year would start in only a couple of months. She feared the rumors that would spread around the small town like wildfire. 

When she arrived home, Cody glanced up from the television. He was still getting used to the idea that his daughter was pregnant. Cody thought that Tobin would step up, but had been disappointed so far. He thought that he had known Tobin better, but apparently not. But, Tobin’s saving grace was that not once had she laid a hand on his daughter. For that, Cody decided not to murder her. 

“Hey, sweetie. How did it go?” Cody asked. 

Christen didn’t answer as she ran up the stairs. Cody glanced after her confused. Stacy soon appeared in the living room and started to explain to her husband the situation. 

Meanwhile, Christen laid down on her bed and cried. She felt so lost. She wished that Tobin was there to comfort her. Even after everything, Christen still loved her so much. She needed Tobin now more than ever. 

“Why, Tobin? Why?” Christen whispered to the empty room. Her shoulders shook from her tears. She rubbed her stomach, not certain if she was ready to be a single mother. 

Christen picked up her phone and flipped through all the pictures of happier times with Tobin. She stared at Tobin’s warm smile and watched a few funny videos. Her favorite was Tobin playing the tune of a cheesy love song for her. 

She fought the urge to call Tobin. She knew it was useless. Tobin was at boot camp so her phone wasn’t even on at that point. The only way to contact Tobin during boot camp was to write a letter. Cindy had given her the address a few days ago. Christen burrowed under her blankets and closed her eyes to sleep. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

“Come in,” Christen said. 

Cody stepped in the room and sat down on the bed. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his daughter’s forehead. He noticed that her eyes were red from all the tears. Cody wished that he could take away all the pain that his child felt. He would do anything to make her happy in a heartbeat. 

“Your mother told me about the twins.”

Christen sighed. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“It’s not your fault, sweetie. These things happen. You know that whatever you choose, I love you no matter what, right?” 

“I love you too, Dad,” Christen said. 

“Maybe one day, Tobin will come to her senses,” Cody said.

“Maybe,” Christen sighed. “I feel so alone.”

Cody sighed. “If I could beat some sense into Tobin, I would in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, it might take her a while to realize that she needs to step up.”

Christen sighed sadly. 

“But, you’re never alone, Christen. Your mother and I are here for you no matter what. You’re our everything and we will make sure that you are taken care of. I won’t lie. If you decide to keep the twins, it will be difficult. But, you’ve got us. You’ve got Cindy and Jeff. Whatever you want to do...we can make it work, with or without Tobin around,” Cody reassured his daughter. 

“Thank you, Dad,” Christen sat up and hugged her father.

“Anytime, sweetheart. Get some rest. We can worry about everything later. Just now, get some rest,” Cody gave her another kiss on the head.

“I will, Dad.”

Cody quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Christen waited until she was alone before she hid her face in the pillows and cried fresh tears. She knew that there was a serious decision to make. Christen decided to write Tobin a letter in the morning, but for now, all she wanted was to collapse in an exhaustive sleep. 

She rested her hand on her stomach, still unsure about her decision. She loved her children already, but wasn’t sure if she could give them the life that they deserved. Christen fell into a restless sleep as she wrestled with the hardest choice that she ever had to make in her life. Thoughts of Tobin were never far from her tired mind. 

* * *

Morgan laughed with delight as he and Jenny applied play makeup on one another. That day, Morgan was spending the night with his best friend. The two spent that Saturday watching Princess movies and playing dress up. Tobin had been iffy about Morgan going to other people’s houses, but Jenny’s parents reassured her that they were allies. Jenny’s mother, Theresa, doted over the children and Mike (Jenny’s father) always complimented whatever Princess shirt Morgan wore. The little boy felt safe at his friend’s house whenever he was allowed a play date.

That evening, there was a knock on the door. Mike sighed in annoyance when his younger brother, Clyde and their cousin, Dudley, walked into the living room. He wondered what his brother wanted now. Usually, Clyde only came around when he needed more money for drugs. 

Clyde greeted his family, who were less than pleased to see him. He noticed the little boy that wore makeup and held a doll. 

“Oh, hey….is that Heath’s boy? The one that she just found out about?” Clyde asked.

“Yes. Isn’t he cute?” Theresa said. 

Clyde looked over the boy. He looked exactly like Tobin. He knew Heath from high school and had hung out with her at a few parties. They both had been jocks and Clyde had been known to sneak Tobin a joint or two. They left for the military and never really spoke again. He followed Tobin’s career and felt a little resentful that she never took him up on his offer for a drink and to catch up. 

“Does Heath know that he’s being a faggot?” Clyde wondered. 

Dudley laughed obnoxiously. 

Mike angrily cleared his throat. “Leave the boy alone. We don’t tolerate that kind of language.”

Clyde shrugged and sat down.

“Hello,” Morgan waved to the visitor. 

“You know that boys don’t play with makeup, right?” Clyde asked the boy. 

“Only sissy boys play with dolls and makeup. Boy, your parent is Tobin Heath, you’re supposed to be tough,” Dudley playfully clapped Morgan on the back.

“Toby said that I can play with whatever I want,” Morgan smiled. 

“Heath must be getting soft. Having a fairy for a son,” Clyde laughed. 

Mike glared at his brother. “That’s enough. Did you see the football game?”

“Oh, man! Did I ever?” Clyde left Morgan alone for a while as he talked excitedly about football. 

Clyde drank beer after beer and watched as Morgan played tea time with his niece. He noticed that the boy wore a shirt that had Disney princesses and that agitated him. He watched as Morgan delightfully dressed up in a pink tutu. Clyde became annoyed as the boy told the adults about his favorite Barbies. He wondered why his brother and Tobin would encourage such behavior. 

After about an hour, Theresa announced that it was time for her to pick up the pizza for dinner that she had ordered. Morgan and Jenny both waved goodbye to the woman as she grabbed her purse and walked out the front door. 

Then, Mike’s phone rang. He glanced at the screen and sighed. 

“It’s work. I’ll be a minute,” Mike quickly stepped outside into the yard and closed the back door behind him. 

Clyde and Dudley watched as Morgan and Jenny played with a dollhouse in the corner of a room. He observed as the little boy frolicked the Barbies around. Clyde knew that his brother’s work calls were always thirty minutes or longer. 

“Hey, boy,” Clyde started. “You know Barbies are for girls, right? You ain’t no girl.”

Morgan shrugged. “I like Barbies.”

“Dude, the kid is five. Leave him alone,” Dudley said. “Plus, I’m sure Tobin would kick your ass if you mess with her kid.”

“I don’t want no queer boy around me,” Clyde sneered. He turned to his niece. “Jenny, go wait for you father to get off the phone.”

“But...I’m playing with Morgan,” Jenny pouted.

“Go on, girl. Be good for your uncle,” Clyde waved off his niece. 

Jenny glanced at her uncle perplexed before she gathered a Barbie doll and quietly went out the back door. Morgan was left with Clyde and Dudley. The little boy kept playing with the dolls, oblivious to how much the men didn’t like him. 

“Hey, boy. Don’t you know that makeup is only for girls?” Clyde asked. 

Morgan shook his head. “I like makeup. My Mommy said that I can wear whatever I want.”

“And, what the hell is that shirt you’re wearing? Disney princesses? What the hell, boy? Are you queer?” Clyde interrogated. 

“What’s queer?” Morgan asked. 

“It’s what you’re gonna be if we don’t straighten you out,” Clyde said. He turned to his cousin. “Hold the kid down.”

Dudley glanced at him, surprised. “What? Are you crazy, Clyde? The kid’s five...leave him be.”

“Nah, Heath will thank me for this. We all know she don’t want no fairy for a kid,” Clyde said. “Now, hold the kid down.”

Dudley knew better than to cross his cousin. He grabbed Morgan and dragged him down to the floor. It wasn’t hard, even though the boy struggled against the man’s grip, Dudley was way stronger and Morgan was too little. 

Morgan started to cry. “I want my Mommy! I wanna go home!”

“Tough boys don’t cry for their mommy, kid. This is what happens when you keep being a faggot. This is for your own good,” Clyde said. 

He grabbed some lipstick from the play makeup and opened it. Morgan bawled and cried for his mother as Clyde pressed the lipstick onto his face. The man crudely outlined the little boy’s lips and eyes with the makeup. Morgan sobbed and struggled to get away from Dudley’s strong grip. Tears rushed down the boy’s face as he called for his mother and for his Toby. 

“This is what happens to faggots around here, boy,” Clyde laughed as he continued to draw on Morgan’s little face. Dudley glanced to the side, not able to watch as Morgan begged to be released. 

“I want my mommy!! Mommy!! Toby!!” Morgan cried. His sobs were uncontrollable as he struggled to breathe at times. 

“Your momma ain’t gonna save you, boy. You need to toughen up,” Clyde ordered as his anger got the better of him. He couldn’t stop himself as he slapped the little boy. “Toughen up!”

Dudley released Morgan. “That’s enough, man.”

Clyde tossed the lipstick aside and picked up one of Morgan’s Barbies. He tore the head off and tossed it at the boy. “Toughen up, boy.”

Morgan was left a blubbering mess on the floor. He only wanted comfort from his mother. His heart raced...so scared of his tormentors. Just then, Theresa stepped in through the front door as Mike and Jenny strolled through the back. Theresa dropped the pizza onto the coffee table as she rushed to Morgan’s side. 

“Sweetheart, what happened!?” Theresa asked. She glanced at her husband. “What happened? He’s traumatized.”

“I was on a work call,” Mike turned to his brother, angry when he noticed the messed up makeup on Morgan’s face. “What the hell did you do to him?”

Clyde only shrugged. “I didn’t do shit.”

“I wanna go home. I want my Mommy!!” Morgan sobbed as tears fell onto the floor and his shoulders shook from the intensity. 

Theresa glanced at her husband with a worried look before she helped Morgan gather his things. The boy ran to the car, his mother’s comfort the only thing on his mind. Jenny tried to console him on the way home, but Morgan continued to cry and cry. He tried to rub the makeup off his face. He felt so terrified and humiliated. No one had ever been so mean to him before. 

After the children were gone, Mike grabbed Clyde and threw him out of the house. Dudley only nodded as he left the house. Mike hoped that Clyde would be able to endure the vengeful wrath from Tobin. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she went out to look for his brother.

Meanwhile, Tobin pressed the buttons on the game controller as she tried to beat Lindsey at an intense game of Mario Kart. Harley laid on the floor in front of the television, uninterested in the happenings of her humans. 

“Eat dust, Heath!” Lindsey laughed as she stayed just a hairline ahead. 

“Oh, hell no!” Tobin replied as she tried to perfect a few maneuvers to pass a line of opponents. 

“Dada!!” Tegan clapped her hands in excitement as she glanced at the large screen. She bounced in Alex’s lap and giggled in delight. 

“Tegan wants me to win. She calls me Dada!” Tobin said with a proud grin.

“What? No! Tegan’s on my side!” Lindsey complained. 

“Looks like you’re outnumbered, Linds,” Emily said.

“You know it doesn’t matter who wins, right? It’s just a dumb game,” Alex said.

“Our pride is on the line,” Tobin answered without glancing away from the screen. 

“Plus, bragging rights,” Lindsey added. 

Christen rolled her eyes. “Alphas.”

That evening, the adults had the house to themselves since Oliver and Olivia were at their own sleepovers. Emily and Lindsey came over to spend some time with their friends. They waited for Kelley to get off her shift before they started the barbecue and board games for couples’ night. 

“Dada! Dada!” Tegan shouted in delight. 

Tobin laughed. “That’s my girl.”

Suddenly, the front door burst open and a sobbing Morgan ran into the living room. He was a mess, his clothes messed up, his face full of makeup. He cried as he jumped into Christen’s lap and hid his face in her shirt. Christen was alarmed at how much his shoulders shook and the severity of his sobs. Harley instantly ran to the boy in a feeble attempt to comfort him. 

The game was quickly forgotten as Theresa and Jenny followed. 

“What happened?” Tobin demanded to know. 

Theresa shook her head. “I don’t know. I left to get dinner and when I got back his face was full of makeup and he was crying. He wanted to come home. Mike doesn’t know either. But…”

“But?” Lindsey prompted. 

“Clyde and Dudley stopped at the house. I think they did something to him, but he won’t tell me. Jenny doesn’t know either,” Theresa said.

At the mention of his tormentors, Morgan jumped off his mother’s lap and ran up the stairs to his room. Christen, Alex, and Emily instantly followed him.

“I’m sorry, Tobin. I really am,” Theresa said before she left with Jenny. 

Tobin’s jaw clenched as so many scenarios ran through her head. She wondered what had traumatized her son so much.

“Hey, let’s find out before we jump to conclusions,” Lindsey said. She tried to take her own advice since all she wanted was to find the men in question. 

“Clyde and Dudley were never up to any good in high school,” Tobin angrily replied. 

“Come on, Heath. Let’s check on little Morgan,” Lindsey patted Tobin’s shoulder. 

Tobin and Lindsey raced up the stairs. Tobin felt her anger grow as Morgan’s heart wrenching sobs could be heard from down the hall. Tegan’s cries were added to the mix as Alex passed the two alphas in the hall.

“It’s bad, Tobin. He’s so terrified. I’m going downstairs with Tegan since all the noise scares her,” Alex said as she rocked the baby in her arms.

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered. She stepped into Morgan’s room. Christen sat on his bed and the little boy snuggled next to her. His tears left a wet mark on her shirt as he wept. 

Emily stood to the side, concern etched all over her face. Morgan cried so much, they thought that he was going to throw up at one point. Tobin knelt down in front of him. Morgan hid his face, ashamed when he remembered what the men had said.

“What happened, Morgan? You can tell us anything. You’re safe here. I won’t let anyone hurt you. What happened?” Tobin asked. 

Morgan shook his head. 

“What happened, sweetie? We can’t make it better if we don’t know,” Christen said in a soothing voice. 

“Mommy….” Morgan sobbed as he hugged his mother even tighter. 

He finally lifted his face and everyone gasped at the crude makeup all over his face and the bruise that started to form on his reddened cheek. 

Tobin’s jaw clenched and her hands formed fists. “What happened, kiddo?”

Between sobs, Morgan explained what happened that evening. 

“The two mean men held me down and...put lipstick all over my face. He said I can’t play with dolls. One of them hit me….he kept saying that Toby wanted me to be tough. I tried to be tough...I’m sorry, Toby,” Morgan broke down into another sob. 

“Shhhh...it’s okay, baby. You’re safe now,” Christen soothed. She glanced up at her partner and knew that the men were in trouble. Tobin kept her anger controlled, but Christen knew that she wanted to punch something. Tobin didn’t say a word. She just turned and silently left the room. Christen jumped up and Morgan wept as the solace he craved left. 

“I’ll be right back, sweetie,” Christen promised. Emily sat down and wrapped her arms around a distraught Morgan. 

Christen and Lindsey followed Tobin down the stairs. Alex kept quiet as Tobin searched for her car keys on the counter.

“Tobin...you can’t. You need to stay here. We’ll tell Kelley what happened. You can’t go and beat them up,” Christen tried to calm Tobin down.

“They’re gonna pay. They laid hands on my boy. I know where they’re gonna be,” Tobin grabbed her keys and matched to the door, her fury uncontrollable. 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t kill them,” Lindsey promised as she followed Tobin out the door. Truth was, she wanted revenge for her innocent nephew also.

Christen could only watch as the alphas jumped into the Camaro. The tires squealed loudly as Tobin reversed and raced down the street. Her only thought was hurting the men who had tormented her little boy. Christen only stared at the disappearing tail lights before she pulled out her phone and called Kelley.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered. 

“ _Hey, Chris! I’m about to head out. I’m so ready for game night.”_

“Kelley! You need to find Tobin before she really hurts someone!” Christen blurted out. 

“ _Woah...calm down, Chris. What’s going on?”_ a confused Kelley asked.

Christen relayed the evening’s events to Kelley. 

“ _What the fuck is wrong with Clyde?! I know where they’ll be at. I’ll try to find Tobin before she gets into trouble. Fuck...I’d kill Clyde myself if I could. How’s Morgan?”_

“He’s traumatized. He hasn’t stopped crying. God, it’s so bad, Kelley. We definitely don’t need Tobin to be arrested also.”

“ _Does Morgan need to go to the hospital? Did they…..do anything sexually to him?”_

“I don’t think so, but I’ll have Alex take a look at him. They hit him...I know that much.” 

“ _Those fuckers. Okay, tell Alex to check him over. I’ll try to find Tobin.”_

Christen hung up the phone and tried to keep her emotions at bay. Her little boy had done nothing to deserve the punishment. She sighed as she stepped into the house. 

“How bad is it?” Alex asked.

Christen sighed as she quickly told Alex what had happened at the other house. Alex couldn’t comprehend how two grown men thought it was appropriate to torment a five-year-old boy. 

As soon as Christen arrived back in the room, Morgan raced into her arms. His cries had finally quieted down and he only wanted his mother. Emily left the room to keep Alex company and to give the mother and son some time to themselves. Christen helped Morgan take a bath and wiped all the makeup off his face. She felt her own tears at the sight of the bruise on his cheek. As he dried off, Alex checked him over and asked him the tough questions. It was a relief that little Morgan hadn’t also been molested by the brute men. 

After his bath, Morgan dressed in his princess pajamas and followed his mother downstairs. There, they waited for Tobin with Emily and Alex. Harley settled in front of the door in an attempt to protect her family. Christen laid on the couch with Morgan on her, snuggled against her, his head on her chest. Every now and then, he cried, but mostly, the little boy felt secure in his mother’s arms. 

“Mommy?” 

“What, baby?” Christen softly asked.

Morgan yawned, exhausted from his emotional ordeal. “What’s a faggot? The mean men kept calling me that. Is it bad? Does Toby love me not as much cause of it?”

Alex and Emily quietly cursed the men. Morgan had never doubted Tobin’s love before, but the mean men had raised concerns. Maybe Tobin didn’t love him as much because he didn’t like boy things like his older brother. 

Christen sighed sadly before she answered. 

“That’s a bad word that people use to bully other people. It’s a really mean word. Those men were trying to scare you. If anyone ever calls you that, you tell us and we’ll handle it,” Christen said.

“Am I weird? Is that why they were mean to me?”

“No, sweetie. You’re my sweet boy and I love you so much. Toby loves you so much,” Christen answered. 

“I think Toby loves Oliver more cause they like sports and wrestling,” Morgan lamented. 

“No, baby. Toby loves you so much. She loves to play tea time with you and she loves to draw with you. You are loved here,” Christen said.

“Can I still go to Disneyland next month?” a worried Morgan asked. 

“Of course.” 

Morgan didn’t say anything. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and nestled closer to his mother. Soon, the little boy was out like a light. Alex and Emily sent glances of sympathy at Christen as they waited for any news from Tobin.

* * *

Tobin slammed on the brakes as she hastily parked in front of the local tavern. The bar was an old beat up building where local bikers and trouble makers frequented. Shady drug deals went down and men visited the local prostitutes in the parking lot. It was a sore spot in the otherwise decent town. Tobin had visited the infamous tavern a few times in high school. Nothing good ever happened at the place. But, it was Clyde and Dudley’s daily hideout spot. 

“Hey, maybe you should wait for Kelley,” Lindsey said. 

Tobin didn’t say a word. She jumped out and slammed the car door closed. Lindsey closed her eyes from the violent force. She knew that nothing would stop Tobin at this rate. 

“Or not..” Lindsey sighed. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and followed Tobin into the tavern. 

Tobin entered the bar, the cigarette and marijuana fumes instantly hit her nostrils. She glanced around for the men in question. She caught glimpses of people snorting cocaine or hitting the crack pipe. The occupants glanced at her curiously, but no one got in her way. She finally found Clyde and Dudley at the pool tables. Tobin narrowed her eyebrows as she glared at the men. She marched up to them, muscles full or anger and adrenaline. 

Clyde caught sight of Tobin first. He sheepishly smiled at her. 

“Hey, Tobin! I know that it might’ve been a bit harsh, but we gotta teach the boy not to be a fag,” Clyde explained as he held his hand out for a handshake. He already reeked of alcohol and cheap aftershave. 

“Fuck you,” Tobin growled. 

She punched Clyde as hard as she could in the face. Clyde hadn’t expected a punch as he went down to the ground. Tobin stood over him and grabbed his shirt to keep him in place as she delivered strike after strike into his face. 

Dudley instantly knew that he was next. He swiftly became lost in the crowd that formed and ran out the back exit. Clyde was on his own - he had tried to warn him after all. 

“You touched my boy. You thought I wouldn’t find out?” Tobin demanded. She kicked Clyde hard on the side before she resumed the brutal punches. By that point, blood spilled all over the ground from the man’s broken nose. 

The crowd continued to egg Tobin on and encouraged the one sided fight. Lindsey wasn’t sure when to step in since Tobin needed to let her anger out.

“He already had makeup on!!! We were just trying to toughen him up!!” Clyde spit out the blood that collected in his mouth. 

“Fuck you,” Tobin said. 

Tobin kept on the punches with no mercy. Both of Clydes eyes were black and his jaw was now broken - his face almost unrecognizable. Tobin’s hand suffered a break or sprain from the force of the strikes, but that didn’t stop her. 

“Maybe we should stop her…” one bar patron suggested. 

A tall biker shook his head. “Nah. Seems like Clyde did something to her son. Always knew that man was a kiddie molester...sick fucker. Let her deal with him.”

No one stepped in as Clyde’s teeth busted and he screamed in pain. The onslaught of punches continued. 

“Tobin, that’s enough,” Lindsey tried to pull her friend away, but to avail. 

Tobin was out for blood. All she pictured was how traumatized Morgan had been. Tobin didn’t stop the assault as Clyde passed out from the pain. She was vaguely aware of the red and blue lights that filled the tavern windows. A lot of the crowd dissipated and ran out the back exit. 

Finally, a couple of male police officers entered the premises. They immediately ran to the scene as they pushed Lindsey out of the way. They glanced at Tobin as she stood over a bloody pulp on the floor. 

Without any warning, Tobin was pulled off Clyde by the two officers. She struggled against the men for a few seconds as the start of a post-traumatic stress episode threatened to take over her body. Tobin realized that the men were cops, not terrorists and instantly calmed down with a few deep breaths.

“Alright! Alright! Break it up! Break it up!” One officer demanded as he pulled Tobin away. 

“Jesus Christ!! Is that fellow alive?!” The other officer asked. “Holy shit!! It’s Clyde! His face is so busted in, couldn’t recognize him.”

Tobin glanced at the officers and instantly recognized them from high school. She guessed that no one really ever left their hometown. The officers were Josh Walsh and Freddie Calhoun...a couple of good ol’ boys.

Josh knelt down next to Clyde and checked for a pulse. “Oh, yeah...he’s barely breathing. I’ll call for a bus.” 

Officer Calhoun pulled out a pair of handcuffs and roughly pulled Tobin’s arms behind her back. She didn’t fight back. Resisting against officers right now wouldn’t help her out in any way. 

“Look, I know it looks bad, but…” Lindsey started to explain.

“We’ll sort it all out at the police station, Horan. Seems like Heath can’t stay outta trouble. At least, you’re beating up this poor fellow and not your wife,” Calhoun laughed. 

The sirens from an ambulance sounded in the distance. Clyde coughed up blood onto the floor as Josh glanced at him in disgust. 

“I’m sure that Clyde did something to warrant a beatin’, but a couple of hits would’ve sufficed. You could get charged for assault or even murder if the fellow dies. I bet that would put a damper in the title fight in a couple of months,” Officer Walsh commented. 

Tobin kept quiet. 

“I’m gonna get Heath into the holding cell and call O’Hara or Harris. Maybe they will know what to do. I’ve got money riding on a win from her. We’ll try to get her out later tonight. Maybe keep Clyde quiet...if he survives,” Officer Calhoun said.

“Good plan,” his partner agreed as he turned to Lindsey. “You can follow, Horan. Or go home. We don’t care at this point.” 

“I’ll follow,” Lindsey said. 

Officer Calhoun dragged Tobin out of the tavern. He roughly threw her into the back of a squad car as the ambulance parked in the lot. The two EMTs dashed into the entrance with a stretcher. Tobin hoped that Clyde didn’t end up dead from his injuries...she had gone overboard.

Just as the squad car left the parking lot, Kelley raced in with her own squad car. She parked next to the Camaro that Lindsey was now in charge of. Tobin watched as her two friends frantically talked to each other. Soon, the bar was gone from view. 

Tobin ignored how much her hand hurt. The drive was quiet. Every now and then, Officer Calhoun would glance into the back through the rear view mirror. 

“Why did you beat the holy hell outta Clyde? What did he do?” 

Tobin stayed quiet.

“Come on, Heath! We were on the wrestling team together. What did he do?” 

Tobin shrugged. 

“I heard about your arrests in Cali...for domestic abuse.”

“I didn’t do anything…” Tobin quietly said.

Calhoun laughed. “That’s what they all say. I’ll let you in on a little secret, Heath. You get one freebie. If you hit your wife, we’ll give you a warning. From the looks of Clyde….you seem like the violent type.”

Tobin sighed. “I’m not.”

“Sure. Just hope that if you ever get called for domestic violence that Harris and O’Hara aren’t the responding officers. They’re softies for the so-called victims. Everyone else knows sometimes a woman needs some discipline...am I right, Heath? Bet that wife of yours knows not to step out of line.”

Tobin glared at the officer. “Don’t talk about Christen.”

Calhoun decided to stay quiet for his own safety. 

Nothing more was said. At the police station, Calhoun roughly helped Tobin out of the squad vehicle. He led her into the red brick building which was quiet. They walked to the intake area where Tobin had to give up her possessions like her wallet and cell phone. After that, Calhoun guided her to an empty holding cell. He opened the door and Tobin stepped in. The officer unfastened the handcuffs and then slammed the door closed. 

“I’m sure Officer O’Hara will work something out for you. No one likes Clyde anyways. But, if Clyde dies, then there’s nothin’ we can do to make this whole thing go away especially since Governor Abbott rolled out that hardcore anti-violenence program. Might try to make an example out of you if that bastard dies,” Calhoun said.

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered.

“We’ll see what happens. Make yourself comfortable,” Officer Calhoun said as he walked away. 

Tobin sat down on the neatly made bed. She glanced at her hand which was now swollen and covered in Clyde’s blood. She knew that her coaches would not be thrilled about a possible broken hand, but Tobin didn’t care. All she thought about was Morgan’s cries and how broken he had looked. Tobin would do anything to make sure that her youngest son was safe. 

Tobin tried to move her hand, but instantly stopped when the pain hit - definitely not good. She would still continue with the title fight...broken hand or not. It was easy to keep injuries from the press as long as the information stayed within her camp. Plus, the fight was two months away….but Tobin had an inkling that this type of injury required months of healing. 

But, Tobin knew that she was getting too ahead of herself. First, she needed to know if Clyde survived his injuries or if she would get charged for the assault. Tobin sat on the bed and watched as the seconds on the clock ticked away. She hoped that Christen wouldn’t be too mad at her. Tobin only wanted to protect her family. 

Tobin waited for any news. A few hours passed. Everything was on the line - her family, the title fight, her freedom, her career. Tobin realized that Clyde could possibly be dead from the brutal beat down. This would be different from her military kills. Those had been necessary to survive. What happened with Clyde would be murder and she was sure the law would not be on her side. 

She knew that she had made a grave mistake that night. Tobin waited for any updates on Clyde.

The clock continued to tick away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :) This chapter is named after the song Lost by Dermot Kennedy.


	15. Just Give Me a Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains attempted sexual assault. Nothing graphic. Please read end note....important.

Kelley anxiously sat in the visitors’ chair in the hospital room. She glanced up at the clock. It was early morning, but Kelley felt full of energy after the eventful night. The only other sound in the room was the beep from various machines and Cylde’s heavy breaths. 

She wondered when the bastard would wake up. Kelley needed to have an important talk with Clyde before she made her next move. Clyde’s face was covered with bandages. The only part visible was a small part of his mouth and his eyes, which were bruised and puffy. Kelley wasn’t even sure if he would be able to see. The doctors were optimistic that he hadn’t suffered any brain damage. The small surgery to patch up his broken jaw had been a success. Kelley hoped Clyde hadn’t sustained any life damaging injuries. Otherwise, there was no way that she could help Tobin out. 

A few more slow minutes passed by. The doctors came and went. They all knew the situation and allowed Kelley a few minutes alone with their patient -off the record. Kelley was thankful that being a police officer over the last few years had strengthened her relationships with the hospital staff. It wasn’t unusual for Kelley to drop off a beat up drunk or two after a weekend bar fight. Plus, being with Alex helped cement her role as an honorable hospital staff member. 

The door opened and Dr. Jackson Avery stepped into the room.

“I’m guessing no change,” Dr. Avery said. He started to check on Clyde’s vitals. 

Kelley shook her head. “Nope. The bastard is still passed out.”

“Well, when he wakes up, you have a few minutes to talk to him,” Dr. Avery said. “I would’ve done the same thing as Tobin. I hope everything works out for her.”

“Hopefully, it does.”

“Did Christen bring her son in to get checked out? Are you sure that he wasn’t sexually assaulted?” the doctor asked. 

Kelley nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure nothing like that happened. If it had, Clyde would be dead right now. I’d kill him myself.”

“I totally understand,” Dr. Avery said. He wrote down a few notes on a clipboard. “I’ll be back in an hour to check on the patient again.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

Dr. Avery left the room and once again silence settled into the room except for the periodic machine beeps. Kelley glanced at her watch and wondered how much longer it would take. Finally, after about thirty minutes, Clyde started to stir in the bed. 

A low, unintelligible groan escaped his lips. He blinked his eyes as he realized that he was in a hospital and that his body suffered an incredible amount of pain. His face felt like a horse had kicked it repeatedly. 

Clyde sat up slightly. He felt all the bandages that covered his face. He noticed Kelley in the visitors’ chair. He tried to talk or say anything, but realized that he was unable to. Clyde grabbed a notepad and pen that were placed on the table next to the hospital bed. He glanced at Kelley before he messily wrote down a message. 

_O’Hara!! I want to press charges against Tobin!!!! She attacked me for no goddamn reason!!! You’re the law...arrest her._

Kelley glanced at him. “Oh, really? Tobin just viciously attacked you out of the blue? For no reason? Your face is pretty fucked up.”

Clyde wrote some more.

_How the hell should I know??? Heath is a crazy motherfucker. Maybe her old lady wants a piece of me and she feels threatened._

Kelley burst out in laughter. Clyde glared at her.

“You actually think Christen Press wants anything to do with a washed up redneck like you? She has standards, dude. I know you wanted her in high school….but dude, come on, you’ll never get lucky.”

_Fuck off. Arrest Tobin. She did this to me._

Kelley stood up and snatched the notepad out of Clyde’s hand. He cowered into the bed. 

**“** Listen, you piece of shit. I know exactly what you did.”

Clyde grabbed the notebook.

_I didn’t do shit!!! Whatever anyone says I’m innocent!!!_

“I already talked to Dudley. He threw you under the bus to save his own skin so fuckin’ fast. Told me what you did to the Heath boy.”

Clyde glanced down at the bed. 

“That’s my nephew. You’re lucky I don’t fuckin’ kill you myself, you fuckin’ bastard.”

No reply from Clyde.

Kelley pulled out her phone. “Best part is…your own brother sent me video evidence of the whole incident. Bet you didn’t know that Mike had a security system in place, huh?”

Clyde’s eyes grew wide as Kelley pressed the play button. The attack started to unfold. She had to hold in her anger at the sight of Morgan as he cried and pleaded for his mother. The slurs that Clyde continuously called the little boy filled the room. He glanced away, unable to watch. 

Kelley glared at Clyde. 

“What’s wrong, Clyde? Don’t like your own handiwork? So you can press charges. Press all the fuckin’ charges you want. But, if you bring anything against Tobin, then I’m gonna arrest you for child abuse. I’ve got all the evidence I need. You know what they do to child abusers in prison, Clyde?”

Clyde didn’t answer.

“You wouldn’t last a week. Fuck, I’ll even give you a welcoming party by telling the gang leaders that you’re a child molester. Think they care about the facts? You wouldn’t last a night with that info out there.”

Tears started to form in Clyde’s eyes as he shook his head.

“You wanna go to prison, Clyde? You wanna go to prison with a target on your back because I will make it happen,” Kelley threatened.

Clyde shook his head. 

“So, here’s what we’re gonna do. You don’t press nothing against Tobin and I won’t arrest you. You understand?”

Clyde nodded. 

“You’re fuckin’ lucky. If Tobin hadn’t lost her shit and nearly killed you, I would be dragging your ass to county lock up.”

The injured man only shook his head. 

“Stay away from Tobin. Stay away from her family. You get anywhere near them and I’ll finish what Tobin started, you understand?”

Clyde nodded.

“Talk about this conversation to anyone and I’ll fuckin’ kill you myself, understand?”

_I get it. Just leave me alone. I don’t want to be labeled a pedo._

“Glad we have an understanding.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Avery stepped in and noticed that the patient was awake. He gave Clyde a stern glance and nodded at Kelley. 

“Everything good?” Dr. Avery asked.

“Yeah, I was just leaving.” Kelley stood up and walked to the door. “Don’t forget our little chat, Clyde.”

Clyde only mumbled incoherently. Kelley shook her head at the pathetic excuse of a man and left the hospital room. Next stop was to get Tobin out of the holding cell and back home. She wasn’t proud of the way everything had played out, but the end result meant that Tobin wouldn’t be at risk for any jail time. That’s all that really mattered. Tobin couldn’t be taken away from her family after everything, especially since she only wanted to protect her son. 

Kelley left the hospital and raced to the police station to retrieve her best friend. 

* * *

Tobin sat in the cell for what seemed like hours upon hours. The adrenaline from the fight slowly wore off as the pain in her hand and rapid fatigue hit her like a train. Tobin laid down on the bed and tried her best to catch a few minutes of sleep. She tossed and turned for the majority of the night as she thought about Morgan. She wondered how her son coped after the incident. She wondered if he even noticed her absence. Finally, Tobin fell asleep. 

The loud clang of the cell door as it slid open, woke Tobin up from the restless sleep that she had drifted into. She glanced over and saw Kelley at the entrance. 

“Get up. You’re free to go. Let’s get you home,” Kelley announced. 

Tobin sat up. “Clyde’s alive? He didn’t press any charges against me? I thought...maybe...maybe I killed him. He looked dead almost.”

“Clyde’s worse for wear, but he’ll survive. His face might be rearranged, but it’s not like he was a looker to begin with,” Kelley said. 

“What had to be done to pull this off?”

Kelley sighed. “You’re not gonna like it.”

“What?” Tobin demanded to know. 

“I can’t charge him with the assault on Morgan. You stay free. He stays free.”

Tobin jumped up. “What the hell, O’Hara?! He’s got to be charged with something!! He attacked my son.”

“Yeah and then you went all Punisher on him. You ruined any chance that he’ll spend any time in prison. Unless, you wanna be locked up, too. You can easily be charged with assault. Hell, even attempted murder if the prosecution wanted to.”

“Charge me then.”

Kelley released a humorless laugh. “And keep you away from your family for up to ten years? Your career will be done. By the time you get out, your kids will be teenagers….if you’re lucky. An overzealous prosecutor could put you away longer and not give you any kind of deal. It’s not worth the gamble.”

“Fuck…” Tobin sat on the bed, defeated. “I really fucked up, huh?”

“Just a bit. I mean I get it. I wanna kill him, too. But, you can’t be the judge and jury, Tobin. It doesn’t work like that,” Kelley said. 

“I know.”

Kelley patted Tobin’s shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

“Yeah,” Tobin stood up. “I need to make sure that Morgan’s okay.”

Kelley noticed Tobin’s swollen hand. “What the hell, Heath? Did you break your hand, too?”

Tobin shrugged. “I guess. It kinda hurts to move it.”

“Okay, change of plans. First, hospital. Then, we’ll take you home.”

“The same hospital where Clyde’s at?” Tobin asked. Her anger grew at the thought of the vile man.

“Pretty sure you won’t see him. Come on, let’s make sure there’s no permanent damage,” Kelley said. 

As Tobin and Kelley walked out of the holding cell area, Calhoun glanced up from his computer. 

“Well, Heath, guess everything worked out in your favor, huh? Not too surprising. It’s pays to have friends in high places,” Calhoun grinned. 

“Shut up, Calhoun. Run your mouth and I’ll make you scrub the toilets again,” Kelley threatened. 

“Man….” Calhoun grumbled under his breath. He grabbed Tobin’s belongings and handed them over to her.

“Thanks,” Tobin said. She quickly pocketed her wallet and phone. 

Calhoun nodded. “Stay out of trouble, Heath. I don’t wanna arrest you again.”

Kelley led Tobin to her truck that stood in the parking lot. Not much was said on the drive to the hospital. Tobin thought about Christen and wondered if she knew what had happened. She contemplated texting her wife, but decided to wait. Right now, Tobin’s hand was in a lot of pain and needed to get checked out.

At the hospital, Tobin and Kelley didn’t have to wait long before Dr. Callie Torres appeared. The doctor seemed surprised to see Tobin Heath again. Even more surprised to see how swollen her hand looked. 

“Tobin? What happened?” Dr. Torres asked. 

“Bar fight,” Tobin answered. 

“Well, let’s see what’s wrong with your hand. We’ll get some x-rays done,” Callie said. She greeted Kelley warmly. She knew the police officer from seeing her with Alex at the hospital. “Alright, Kelley. You can wait in this exam room while I take Tobin to get some quick x-rays.”

Kelley nodded and sat down in an empty exam room. She crossed her arms and waited. Kelley updated Christen on Tobin’s whereabouts. She didn’t tell her about the deal with Clyde - not yet. She needed to tell Christen that part in person. 

_Kelley: We’re at the hospital. Tobin’s hand is wrecked so getting it checked out._

_Christen: Tobin’s not staying in jail?_

_Kelley: No. I’ll tell you more when we get there. How’s Morgan?_

_Christen: Asleep. He hasn’t left my side all night._

_Kelley: We’ll be there soon._

_Christen: Okay...thanks Kelley._

Kelley wasn’t sure how much her friend would thank her after she found out what happened - that the man who attacked little Morgan wouldn’t be in prison for the crime. Kelley did the best that she could do in the situation. 

Meanwhile, Dr. Torres prepared Tobin’s hand for the x-ray machine and tried to make some small talk. 

“How’s Tegan doing?”

Tobin smiled. “She’s doing great. She’s growing like a weed and calls me Dada.”

Callie smiled. “That’s just too cute.”

After a few x-rays were done, Dr. Torres glanced at the screen and winced. 

“How hard did you hit the other guy? Your hand has three fractures that will need to be reset back into place, “ Dr. Torres said.

“Pretty damn hard.”

Dr. Torres led Tobin back to the exam room where Kelley still waited. She sat on the exam table and held out her hand for the doctor. 

“You want any pain meds?” Dr. Torres asked. “This will hurt.”

Tobin shook her head. “Nope. Just get it over with.”

“Alright. Take a deep breath,” Dr. Torres instructed. 

Tobin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She bit down on her tongue as the doctor reset the broken bones in her injured hand. The procedure seemed to last for hours, but in reality, was over in less than two minutes. Kelley glanced away, a little squeamish from the thought of Tobin’s broken bones being touched. 

“Almost done,” Dr. Torres reassured.

“Fuck...kinda hurts,” Tobin muttered. 

Finally, Dr. Torres finished the quick procedure. She placed a hand sling on Tobin’s injured hand to keep it stable and in place. Kelley released a breath of relief that it was all over. 

“Squeamish?” Dr. Torres asked, amused.

“A little,” Kelley admitted. 

“You okay, Tobin?” Dr. Torres glanced at her patient.

Tobin nodded. “I’m good. I’ve dealt with worse. Just hurts a bit.”

“Okay, Tobin. Ideally, I would like for you to not train for at least three months,” Dr. Torres started.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” Tobin said.

“I know. I know you have that big fight coming up. But, this injury is worse than the last time I saw you after the accident. You need to not train with it for at least a month. Even after that, you need to be really careful or you risk breaking it again - then no title fight. Lucky for you, alphas seem to heal faster than the rest of us,” Dr. Torres said.

“I’ll be careful,” Tobin promised. 

Dr. Torres stood up. “Good. I want to see you in two weeks to see how your hand is healing. I’m going to get you some pain meds and your discharge papers.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Tobin said. 

About an hour later, Dr. Torres reappeared with the medicine and discharge papers. Tobin thanked her doctor and set an appointment for two weeks out. Finally, she was on her way home after a taxing and exhausting night. The sun barely started to peek out from the horizon as Tobin realized for the first time how fatigued she felt. 

* * *

  
Tobin and Kelley quietly walked through the front door and were instantly greeted by Harley. The dog jumped up at her pack and tried to lick Tobin’s cheek. 

“Down, girl,” Tobin gently ordered. Harley sensed from her owner’s aura that now was not the time for puppy games. The dog quietly slinked away to her dog bed and curled into a little ball to sleep. 

Christen appeared and looked over Tobin. She noted that the alpha’s hand sported a brace, but nothing else seemed wrong. She instantly kissed Tobin’s lips.

“I was afraid that you would end up in jail. What happened?” Christen asked. 

She thought that Tobin probably got a few hits in, but Kelley had stopped her before things got too crazy. Lindsey only told her that Tobin had been taken in for questioning. Christen had no idea about the extent of Clyde’s injuries. Kelley had instructed Lindsey to not say anything about what happened until she got back with Tobin. Lindsey had kept her word.

“We’ll talk. But, first where’s Morgan?” Tobin asked. “I need to make sure that he’s okay.”

Christen nodded to the living room. “He’s asleep on the couch. I was able to get up without waking him. Lindsey wanted to stay over to keep watch, but I told her it wasn’t necessary. Alex is with Tegan upstairs.” 

“Did you get any sleep?” Kelley asked Christen.

“Not really. I’ve been worried about Tobin.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Tobin apologized. 

Tobin walked into the living room where she found Morgan nestled on the couch, fast asleep. The little boy was bundled under a pink blanket with his favorite doll. Tobin tried to blink away the tears that started to form when she thought about what her son had endured. 

She knelt down to Morgan’s level and tenderly reached out to touch the bruise that was on his face. Tobin leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Little Morgan sighed as he burrowed deeper into his blanket.

“I’m not gonna let anyone else hurt you, Morgan. I’ll always be here to protect you,” Tobin promised. She couldn’t fathom why anyone would ever want to hurt her sweet and innocent son. Tobin wanted to shelter him from all the ugly that plagued the world, especially for a sensitive boy like him. 

Morgan’s eyes slowly opened. “Toby?”

“Hey, buddy. You okay?” Tobin quietly asked. 

“Tired…” Morgan yawned. “Can Mommy lay down with me?”

“Yeah, after I talk to her about something, okay?” Tobin said as she ran her fingers through Morgan’s soft hair. 

“....is the bad man in jail? Will he hurt me again?” Morgan whispered. 

“He’s not gonna hurt you anymore, I promise. You’ll always be safe,” Tobin said. 

Morgan closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Tobin listened to his even breaths and kissed his cheek again. She stood up and dried up the stray tears that fell. 

Tobin felt another presence in the room. She turned around and saw Christen in the doorway. Tobin wanted the comfort that only her wife could provide. 

“Hey...come here,” Christen said. 

Tobin didn’t hesitate as she wrapped her arms around Christen and pulled her close. She hid her face into the crook of Christen’s neck as she took solace in the scent that always brought her comfort. Christen always smelled like lavender mixed with her amazing unique scent. 

Christen ran her fingers through Tobin’s hair. They stood there for a couple of minutes as they consoled each other, both exhausted from the long night. Christen wiped away the last of Tobin’s tears and kissed her again. 

“You ready to talk with Kelley? She’s in the dining room,” Christen softly asked. 

Tobin sighed. “Yeah.”

Tobin glanced at her son one last time before she followed her wife into the dining room where Kelley stood, arms crossed. Kelley looked so weary and her night wasn’t over yet. 

Christen sat down on a dining chair. “What happened?”

Kelley and Tobin glanced at each other. Tobin nodded at her friend to tell the story. Kelley sighed as she relayed the night’s events to Christen. Tobin stood against the wall with her good hand stuffed into her pocket. She glanced at the ground, not daring to look at Christen. 

“You mean….the man who hurt my son won’t be going to prison for what he did?” Christen asked. 

Kelley shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Chris. But, after what Tobin did to Clyde and the severity of his injuries...there’s no way I can risk Tobin being charged with something. A hardass judge could land her case and give her the maximum. If we want to keep Tobin out of prison...it has to be this way. Clyde and Tobin’s actions cancel each other out.”

“If Tobin hadn’t gone overboard, then Clyde would be in jail?” Christen wondered. 

Kelley hesitated. “Yes. Even if she had gotten a couple of hits in, it wouldn’t have been a big deal. But, because of the severity of the injuries...no way it can be swept under the rug without some cooperation from Clyde. He doesn’t want to go to prison.”

Christen closed her eyes as she took in the news. She wanted justice for her son, but it looked far out of reach now. 

“I’m really sorry, Christen. My temper got the best of me,” Tobin apologized. 

“This is bad, Tobin. Now, our son runs the risk of seeing his attacker when we’re out in town? And, you know we’ll see him around. It’s not like we can just move...our life is here. Was beating Clyde to a pulp really worth it?” Christen asked. 

Tobin didn’t say anything. Kelley kept quiet.

“And, you broke your hand a couple of months before the title fight. Was it worth it?” 

“Christen...I’m really sorry…” Tobin said. “I only wanted to protect Morgan.”

“I get that Tobin, but lately your temper has been out of control. What would’ve happened if you killed Clyde? You would’ve been thrown in prison for years. The kids would probably be grown by the time you got out. You got really lucky,” Christen replied. 

“I know.”

“But, now...our son has to see his attacker around town? How is that fair to him? It’s not,” Christen said. She thought about how scared her sweet little boy had been all night. She wondered how Morgan would react if he saw Clyde out in public. 

“I know.”

“Isn’t your therapy helping? Why have you been losing control lately?” 

Tobin sighed. “I’ve kinda...stopped going.”

Christen glanced at her shocked. “What?! Where have you been going when you’re supposed to be in therapy?”

“Gym.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Christen asked. 

Kelley remained quiet and listened in on the conversation. She didn’t know that Tobin had quit therapy, but she could see the difference. Tobin seemed to fly off the handle on a bad day. 

Tobin shrugged. “I just didn’t feel like it was working anymore so I decided to not go.”

“When did you stop going?” 

“About a month ago,” Tobin admitted. 

“Were you just not going to tell me?” Christen asked.

“I was….I just didn’t want you to look at me differently.”

“Well, you’ve been basically lying to me, Tobin. I can’t even look at you right now after everything.”

Tobin didn’t say anything as she glanced at the ground.

Kelley stepped in. “Hey, you two...it’s early morning. We all haven’t gotten much sleep. Let’s just pause right now before anything gets said that’s later regretted, okay?”

Christen and Tobin both nodded. 

“Alright, Tobin’s gonna crash at my place. Some time apart where you two can think things over might help. That okay, Chris?” Kelley suggested.

“Yes. I’m too tired to argue and I don’t want to be around Tobin right now,” Christen said.

“I was only trying to protect my family,” Tobin started to argue. She was tired of being painted as the bad guy in the situation. Sure, she went a bit overboard, but Clyde deserved every punch and then some. 

“Well, because of you, the man who hurt our son won’t go to jail. How does that help Morgan?” Christen countered. 

Tobin clenched her jaw, but remained quiet.

Kelley held her hands out. “Hey, enough. Let’s spend some time apart. Then, after you cool down some...you can talk. This arguing won’t help.”

“I’m sorry….” Tobin said. 

“Come on, Tobin. We need sleep. Let’s go,” Kelley patted her friend’s shoulder. 

“Yeah…”

Tobin started to follow Kelley out of the dining room and then stopped. She turned to glance at Christen.

“I’m sorry that Clyde won’t go to jail. But, I’m not sorry about attacking him. If anyone hurts you or the kids...I’m out for blood. You all are my life,” Tobin said. 

“I know...it’s just been a long night,” Christen sighed. 

“Yeah, it has been. I’ll be back in a few hours. And, I’m sorry about the whole therapy thing. I just….didn’t want you to think that I was a failure.”

“I would never think that. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“I love you, Christen.”

“I love you, Tobin.”

Tobin leaned down and placed a kiss on Christen’s cheek. She knew that the couple needed a few hours apart to think things over. This was only a small bump in the road, if that. Tobin stopped in the living room and kissed Morgan’s forehead. The little boy sleepily sighed.

“Love you, buddy,” Tobin whispered. 

Tobin said goodbye to Christen again before she followed Kelley outside to the driveway.

“I can take my own car,” Tobin said. 

“Get in the damn truck, Heath. I don’t have to work tomorrow so I can drop you off,” Kelley ordered. “And, let’s hurry up. I’m tired.”

“Me, too.”

Tobin didn’t say anything as Kelley drove to her house. They arrived a few minutes later, and an exhausted Kelley opened the front door. She tossed her keys onto the counter. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Tobin. 

“There’s the couch or the guest room,” Kelley offered. “Take your pain meds.”

“Couch is fine,” Tobin plopped down onto the cushions. 

Kelley threw a blanket at her. “Get some sleep.”

“Hey, thanks for everything, Kelley. I know you had to pull a lot of strings. Just...thanks,” Tobin said.

Kelley lazily smiled. “Don’t mention it. You’re my best friend, Tobin. I would do anything for you.”

“Same.”

Kelley pulled Tobin into a hug and patted her back. “Now, get some sleep.” 

Kelley bid Tobin a late goodnight as she went upstairs to her own room to get some much needed sleep. Tobin pulled off her shoes and jeans. She noticed that there were blood specks on her pants. Tobin pulled out the bottle of pain meds and popped a couple into her mouth.

Tobin settled onto the couch and placed her hand on a pillow to keep it somewhat elevated. She thought about the night’s events and found almost no regrets. Her job was to protect her family...to protect Christen and their children. An exhausted Tobin finally fell into another restless sleep. 

* * *

A few hours later, noise from the kitchen woke Tobin up from her slumber. She stretched her tired arms and instantly regretted the movement when her hand screamed in pain. 

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered. 

“Finally up, Sleeping Beauty?” Kelley called from the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the house and Tobin realized for the first time how famished she was. 

Tobin sat up. “Yeah, I’m awake.”

Kelley appeared in the living room. She instantly stopped and covered up her eyes with a laugh. “Jesus, Tobin. Put that thing away. I get it….gotta show off, but man.”

Tobin was confused until she glanced down at her crotch. Her morning wood was at full attention and poked out of her boxers. Usually, she woke up almost every morning with this problem. Sometimes, Christen helped her out if there were a few extra minutes to spare. Tobin covered up with a pillow.

“Sorry.”

“Christen’s a lucky woman. Now, get your little soldier settled and come eat breakfast.”

“Thanks, O’Hara.”

“No problem. Just don’t show me that again,” Kelley laughed as she returned to the kitchen. 

Tobin fell back against the couch again. She checked her phone, surprised that it was already early evening. Kelley had let her sleep in for hours. There were no messages from Christen. She wondered if that was a good sign or not. The uncertainty instantly made her erection go down. She pulled on her jeans and went to the restroom to clean up. 

“There’s an extra toothbrush in the cabinet! You know where everything is. Although, Alex rearranged a few things so...yeah!” Kelley yelled from the kitchen. 

Tobin found the unopened toothbrush and promptly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She noticed more of Clyde’s blood on her skin from the fight. She quickly cleaned it off. 

She felt somewhat better as she joined Kelley in the kitchen. 

“Happy breakfast/dinner,” Kelley placed a plate in front of Tobin.

“Thanks, I’m starving.”

“You’re telling me,” Kelley said. “Anything from Christen? Alex texted earlier that Chris is kinda withdrawn today. Morgan is still by her side nonstop.”

Tobin shook her head. “Christen hasn’t sent me anything.”

Kelley shrugged. “I’m sure that means nothing.”

“We’ll see,” Tobin said. 

The alphas ate their breakfast/dinner in silence. Every now and then, Kelley reassured her friend that Christen only needed some space...that she would be ready to talk soon. Afterward, Tobin helped Kelley clean up the kitchen and they watched half of a football game. 

Kelley glanced at her watch. “It’s already nine o’clock. I’m sure Chris has had enough time to think about things.”

“Maybe. I’m ready to go home.”

“Alright...let me grab my keys,” Kelley switched off the television. The Dallas Cowboys were down by over twenty points anyway. 

“Can we stop by Cody’s place first? I need to break the news about my hand to him,” Tobin dreaded what Cody would think about the whole situation. 

“Yeah...good luck with that,” Kelley said.

“Thanks.”

The two strolled out of the house into the warm summer night. Tobin didn’t say anything as Kelley started up her truck and drove to the Press house. She parked on the street. 

“Need backup? I know old man Press can be scary,” Kelley said.

Tobin shook her head. “Nah, I’ll be alright.”

“Don’t die.”

With a little humorless laugh, Tobin opened the truck door and closed it gently. She walked onto the front porch and took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell. There were a few seconds before Cody opened the door. He didn’t seem too surprised as he joined his fighter on the porch. 

“Tobin? I was wondering when you would show up here.”

“You know what happened?” Tobin asked. 

Cody nodded. “Christen told me what happened with Morgan. Told me how you beat the shit out of Clyde and how you’re not in jail.”

“I’m really sorry-“ Tobin began to apologize, but Cody stopped her.

“Don’t. I would’ve done the same thing. In fact, I’m really controlling myself. I want to go find Clyde and finish the job,” Cody admitted. 

Tobin glanced at him, surprised. “Really?”

“Of course. That man hurt my grandson. I would kill him if there were no consequences. It’s a shame Clyde won’t go to jail, but best believe, he won’t forget that beating,” Cody said. 

“Christen wasn’t too happy about it.”

“She’ll understand. You were only protecting your family. It’s a shame that your hand broke in the process. How is it?”

Tobin shrugged. “Hurts. The sling helps. It’s fractured in three places. The Doc said no training with it for at least a month.”

“Shit. The title fight is in two months. We can always postpone it,” Cody said.

“No. I’m fighting that night. I don’t care if it’s still broken or not,” Tobin firmly said. 

“Alright, kid. For the next month, we’ll work on your cardio. When your hand feels even an ounce better, we’ll hit the ground with intense training. Ready for twenty mile runs with Carli?” Cody asked. 

Tobin groaned. “No, but I’m ready to put in the work.”

Cody patted Tobin’s back. “Let’s let you rest for a couple of weeks. We’ll hit the training when you get back from that trip to Disneyland.” 

“Thanks, Coach.”

“Alright, get home to Christen and rest your hand up,” Cody pulled Tobin into a fatherly hug.

“Sure thing, Pops,” Tobin grinned. 

The door opened and Stacy appeared on the porch. The older woman fiercely hugged Tobin close and fussed over her broken hand. 

“I’m fine, Stacy. Really, it’s only a little break,” Tobin reassured her mother-in-law.

“Still you know I worry. How’s my little Morgan? That poor baby,” Stacy asked. 

“He was traumatized to say the least. I don’t know how he acted today,” Tobin said.

“If you need anything, let us know. I’ll be over there tomorrow,” Stacy replied. She gave Tobin another hug and patted her stomach. “You need to eat more.”

“Yes ma’am,” Tobin said with a smile. Stacy always fussed over her well-being. 

“Go on, kid. Get some rest,” Cody instructed Tobin. 

“Yes, sir,” Tobin said her goodnites to the couple. They waved to Kelley as Tobin strolled back to the truck.

“How did it go?” Kelley asked.

“Better than I thought,” Tobin answered. 

Kelley turned up the radio as an old Eagles song started to play. She rolled down the windows as the cool night air flew through their hair. The bass from the song thumped in tune with the melody as the singer sang about taking things easy. Kelley started to sing along and Tobin couldn’t help herself as she added her own voice to the mix. Tobin felt somewhat carefree as the lyrics sang on. The two friends laughed as the song continued. They needed a lighthearted moment after everything that had transpired. 

Finally, Kelley pulled up to the Heath house as the song ended. 

“Hopefully that helped. Good luck, Tobin.”

“Thanks for everything,” Tobin said. She leaned over and hugged her best friend.

“Anytime. Let me know how Morgan is doing.”

“I will.”

Tobin waved as Kelley drove off. She took a deep breath before she unlocked the front door. The living room was dark and quiet. Suddenly, Harley appeared and jumped at Tobin. The dog felt like she hadn’t seen her owner in forever. Tobin reset the security alarm and knelt down to pet the dog. 

“Hey, girl. Did you take care of the family today?” 

Harley rolled over as Tobin petted her belly. After a few more seconds of puppy love, Tobin stood up. She quietly went up the stairs and found the second floor equally silent. Tobin glanced into Oliver’s room. All the kids were in the bed, sound asleep. Morgan nestled between his siblings and looked so peaceful. Even in the dim light, Tobin could make out the bruise on his face. She quietly went into the room and kissed each child on their forehead. 

Tobin stopped at Alex’s room and softly knocked on the door. 

“Come in…” Alex said. 

“It’s me. So if you’re not decent, cover up,” Tobin announced. 

“I’m decent, Tobin.”

Tobin slowly opened the door and found Alex in bed. Alex glanced up from the book that was open in front of her. Tobin awkwardly put her good hand in her pocket.

“Hey...how were things today?”

“Morgan felt better when the twins got home. He played with them like nothing had happened. The twins asked for you a few times.”

“Did Morgan ask for me?” 

Alex shook her head. “He was content with Christen and he was happy when Lindsey came over to see him.”

Tobin sighed. 

“Hey, Tobs. The bond can take a while to form. You can’t rush these things. He loves you.”

“He’s never even said that to me,” Tobin sighed. 

“It will happen. Right now, that boy is all about Christen.”

“How is Chris doing?”

Alex shrugged. “She didn’t really want to talk about it. I think she’s still a little upset that Clyde won’t go to jail, but she understands why you did what you did.”

Tobin nodded. “Alright...thanks, Alex.”

“Goodnight, Tobs.”

“Night.”

Tobin walked to the master bedroom. The doorknob turned in her hand. That was good news -Christen hadn’t locked her out. She opened the door and found Christen in bed. She was watching some movie on the television. She instantly paused the show as Tobin stepped into the room.

“Hey…” Tobin said.

Christen gave her a small smile. “Hey.”

Tobin sat down on the bed next to her wife. “I’m really sorry about everything. The therapy. My temper. I only wanted to protect Morgan.”

“I understand that, Tobin. And, I’ve made my peace with it. The only thing I ask is that you go back to therapy. You might not think it made a difference, but looking back I see a big difference. Before, you were able to control yourself. Now, you seem to fly off the handle. You still need therapy,” Christen said.

Tobin nodded. “That’s fair. I’ll book an appointment tomorrow.”

“Good. How’s your hand?”

“Hurts sometimes,” Tobin admitted. 

Christen placed a small kiss on the injured hand. “I missed you.”

“I missed you.”

Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin passionately. 

“I need to shower,” Tobin pulled away and stood up. 

“Hurry up,” Christen playfully smacked Tobin’s butt. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Tobin grinned. So far, this talk had gone a lot easier than she had thought. Kelley was right. The couple only needed space to think things over. Tobin quickly took a shower and carefully put her hand sling back on. She felt refreshed from the warm, soothing water and her muscles relaxed. 

Tobin barely dried herself when Christen appeared, fully naked. Tobin glanced down her wife’s body as her cock stood ready for action. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes,” Christen murmured as she slipped to her knees before Tobin. Her lips closed over the alpha’s eager cock and Tobin moaned, her hips thrust forward, desperate to get more into Christen’s mouth. Tobin tangled her fingers in her wife’s dark hair to pull her even closer. 

Christen ran the tip of her tongue lightly along the swollen head of Tobin’s cock as she took more in. 

“Fuck…” Tobin muttered. 

She was close. The sensation of Christen’s warm mouth was too much. But Tobin didn't want it to end, not yet. 

Tobin grasped Christen by the shoulder with her good hand and pulled her up to kiss her. She savored her own taste and scent on Christen’s lips. The alpha ran her hands restlessly over her wife’s soft skin. 

“Christen…” Tobin whispered as she kissed her neck. She walked Christen backwards to the bed and gently pushed her down onto the soft mattress. 

Christen caught her breath when she heard Tobin whisper her name. She felt so aroused with the alpha’s weight on top of her. Tobin gingerly placed her injured hand on the bed. Christen kissed it softly. 

Tobin’s good hand found hers and guided it to her swollen cock. Tobin’s mouth pressed kisses against the hollow of her neck. Christen stroked the length, spread her legs and guided the hard cock between her thighs.

"God…” Christen whispered as Tobin sank into her. 

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ wet. You feel so fuckin’ good,” Tobin said. 

Christen was slick as she clasped tightly around the welcomed invasion. For a single instant, she didn’t care about anything else. The only thing in the universe that mattered was Tobin inside her. Tobin’s heat filled her, the slow hard thrusts rubbed her clit with each stroke. Christen gripped the alpha’s shoulders and wrapped her long legs around her. She arched her hips up to meet each thrust that Tobin delivered. 

Tobin leaned into her. She buried her head in Christen’s shoulder as she increased the rhythm. She sank deeper into Christen with each thrust, filling her completely. Christen’s hands moved to squeeze Tobin’s ass, her fingers dug into her flesh as she urged her to thrust faster and harder.

Tobin went faster, lost the rhythm, found it again as her movements became more shallow and frantic. With a final hitch and moan, Tobin finally reached the edge. 

The incredible pulse of Tobin’s cum into her, pushed Christen over at the same time. Christen felt as if the world stopped as Tobin ground her pelvis against hers. Christen came, arched up against the hard heat that filled her body, her pulse throbbed throughout her entire flesh. 

Abruptly it was over, and Tobin leaned heavily against her. Tobin’s mouth moved lightly along the rounded curve of her ear. Tobin quivered inside Christen, tiny after-shocks which tortured her sensitized clit. When Tobin tried to pull away, Christen clamped her legs around the alpha, and wasn’t met with much resistance. Tobin rested her head on Christen’s chest as her breaths became regular again, her heartbeat slowed to normal. 

“I love you,” Tobin whispered.

“I love you,” Christen said. 

The couple stayed entangled together as they slept soundly. Tobin didn’t have any doubts. She knew that nothing would ever drive them apart. 

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Tobin drove the twins and Morgan home from the optometrist’s office. About a week ago, Christen took the kids for their yearly eye exams before school started in August. The twins both had perfect vision. But, Morgan needed glasses to see far away. The little boy had been excited about the prospect of picking out his own glasses. After a careful decision, Morgan selected a pair of pink glasses that fit his style. He also picked a pair of purple ones to serve as his backup pair. 

Morgan was disappointed to learn that he had to wait for his glasses to be ordered and created. He anxiously waited all week. When Christen got the call that his glasses were ready, Morgan couldn’t contain his excitement. 

The twins opted to go with their brother and Tobin to pick up the glasses since ice cream was promised after the appointment. When they arrived at the optometrist’s office, Morgan could hardly sit still. Finally, the doctor placed the pink glasses on the little boy’s face and adjusted them accordingly. 

“Whatcha think, buddy?” Tobin asked.

“I love them!” Morgan exclaimed. 

“Can you see?” 

Morgan nodded his head. “Everything’s a lot more clear.”  
  
“That’s the idea,” Tobin laughed. 

Now, Tobin drove the kids to the local ice cream shop. She glanced into the rear view mirror and watched as Morgan and Olivia sang along to a Taylor Swift song. Oliver nodded his head along to beat. Tobin smiled to herself as she concentrated on the road. When they arrived at the ice cream shop, the kids excitedly ran ahead of Tobin to the entrance. 

“Hey, you all calm down,” Tobin said.

Oliver grabbed and held the door open for his siblings. Tobin strolled into the shop, which was filled with other families and their children. 

“Toby, can I get sprinkles?” Morgan asked. 

Tobin grinned down at her son. He looked so cute in his glasses and his little collared polo shirt. The little boy carried around his favorite Barbie doll. So far, Morgan seemed to act normal after the incident. He had nightmares every now and then. When that happened, Morgan would knock on his parents’ bedroom door and ask to sleep in their bed. Christen scheduled an appointment with a counselor to help Morgan deal with what happened. Morgan talked a lot to his counselor and the visits seemed to help the little boy cope. Mostly, Morgan was a happy boy who loved to play with his siblings and loved his mother to death. 

“Sure thing, buddy.”

“Can I get gummy bears?” Olivia asked.

“Anything for my Princess,” Tobin answered. “What about you, Ollie? Want anything crazy?”

Oliver shook his head. “Just cookies n’ cream.” 

“Three ice creams coming right up,” Tobin said as she walked up to the counter. She ordered the children their dessert treats and waited at the counter. 

When the kids received their ice cream, Tobin led them to an empty booth. She watched with amusement as the kids ate their treats. Oliver didn’t care about the mess he made as ice cream dripped down onto his shirt. 

“Little dude, you’re gonna make Mommy mad at me if you stain this shirt,” Tobin laughed as she wiped his face. 

“Sorry, Toby,” Oliver grinned as he finished his cone. 

Meanwhile, Morgan and Olivia tried their best to be neat and avoid any spills on themselves or the table. After the children finished their cones, they glanced at the play area. 

“Can we play for a little bit, Toby? Please?” Oliver asked.

Tobin nodded. “Go run off that sugar rush.”

The kids ran off to the play tunnels. Tobin sat down in the booth and tried to keep an eye on them from the distance. Morgan happily laughed as he ran after his older siblings. So far, no one had given the little boy any odd looks for his pink glasses and the light pink polo shirt that he wore. Tobin glanced down at her phone briefly to text Christen that they would be home soon. When suddenly, there was a cry from the play area. 

Tobin instantly jumped up and ran to a group of children that had gathered around in the play area. A few of the parents joined her. There, she found Oliver as he stood over another boy. The other boy tried to hold back his tears. Tobin noticed that the boy held Morgan’s favorite Barbie doll. Next to Oliver, stood his younger brother in tears. Olivia tried her best to comfort Morgan, but he only wanted his doll back. 

“What happened?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah, you better have a good explanation for this, Danny,” a man stood next to Tobin with his arms crossed. 

“Oliver?” Tobin asked again. 

Oliver glared as the other boy scrambled to get up. He pointed at Danny.

“We were playing and everything was good, but then he grabbed Morgan’s doll. When Morgan wanted it back, he wouldn’t give it back to him. He made fun of Morgan for his pink glasses and shirt, and called him gay...so I hit him,” Oliver explained. 

Tobin glared at the boy’s father. The man stumbled back a couple of steps when he realized who he dealt with.

“Woah. You’re Tobin Heath. That’s your boy?” the man asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah and I would appreciate it if your son didn’t mess with my boy.”

“Danny...apologize,” the man ordered. “And, give the kid’s doll back. You know better.”

“But, Dad, he was playing with a doll. Dolls aren’t for boys. That’s what you always say. Boys that play with dolls are gay,” Danny explained. 

The man smacked Danny lightly on the back to shut him up. Tobin glared at him again.

“Apologize,” the father ordered again.

Danny sighed, underneath his eye started to bruise from where Oliver had hit him. The boy’s father didn’t seem to care. 

“Sorry,” Danny handed the Barbie back to Morgan.

Morgan didn’t say anything as he grabbed his doll and hid behind Tobin. 

“Sorry about that,” the father quickly apologized as he pushed his son out the door. The small crowd that had gathered dissipated when the fuss was over. 

Tobin glanced down at Morgan. “You okay, buddy?”

Morgan nodded. “I wanna go home with Mommy now.”

“Me too, kiddo,” Tobin said. 

On the way home, Morgan acted natural. He sang along to the songs on the radio and waved his doll around. Olivia joined him. Oliver kept quiet and glanced out the window. When Tobin parked in the driveway, she turned to look in the backseat. 

“Livvy and Morgan, you guys go on and help your mother and Aunt Alex get ready for dinner.”

“Okay! Race you, Morgan,” Olivia announced as she quickly opened the door and jumped out of her booster seat. 

“Hey! You got a head start!” Morgan laughed. He quickly followed her to the front door.

When Tobin and Oliver were alone, she glanced at him.

“Hey, kiddo. You alright? You were quiet on the way home.”

Oliver nodded. “Why would that dumb kid call Morgan gay? So what if he wants a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend? That doesn’t mean the kid has to be mean to him.”

Tobin sighed. “People are afraid of what they don’t understand. They don’t think that Morgan can like the color pink or play with dolls because he’s a boy. They think that means that he’s gay.”

“Is Morgan gay?” Oliver asked. From the name calling and talk from the playground, Oliver knew that being a gay boy wasn’t something encouraged. Unfortunately, gay men were seen as the lowest level of society. 

Tobin shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s something Morgan will figure out. But, because of how he looks and acts, people automatically think that about him.” 

“That’s dumb.”

“It totally is,” Tobin agreed. “But, I’m really proud of you for protecting your brother. You know how I tell you that you’ve gotta look out for your sisters?”

“Yeah..”

“You gotta look out for your brother, too. Especially since he starts kindergarten next month. Morgan’s not like you...he’s not gonna fight back if someone picks on him. So, you need to protect him, too. Can you do that for me?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah, Toby. You can count on me,” Oliver said.

“That’s my boy,” Tobin reached into the backseat and held her fist up. 

Oliver smiled as he hit her fist with his own. 

“Toby….is it okay if Morgan is gay?”

“Yeah, of course. Your mother and I will love him no matter what. Just like we love you and your sisters.”

“Good ‘cause I love Morgan a lot,” Oliver said. “He’s the best little brother.”

Tobin grinned. “Come on, kiddo. I’m starving.”

“Me, too!” Oliver jumped out of the car. He waited for Tobin and grabbed her hand. Together, they went into the house where the rest of the family busily prepared dinner. 

Christen caught Tobin’s eye.

“Hey, everything okay?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yup. Everything’s good.”

“I love Morgan’s new glasses. They look so cute on him,” Christen gushed. 

“Yeah, he’s got good fashion sense. Totally gets it from you,” Tobin laughed. 

The family spent the evening together with Alex. During movie time, Morgan snuggled up with his mother on the couch as he watched _Frozen 2._ He knew that he was different from other boys. The way people reacted to him taught him that much. But, Morgan felt safe and secure with his family and knew that no matter what, his mother and Toby would always love him. That’s all he needed. 

* * *

Tobin parked the Camaro in the school parking lot, which already bustled with the first day of school madness. The kids were a bit disappointed that summer was already over, but they all looked forward to school. The last few weeks of summer were spent at the local lake where Tobin taught Morgan how to swim. 

The family went on a week-long vacation to Disneyland in California. Olivia had brought her best friend, Taylor, along for the ride. Morgan couldn’t believe all the real-life princesses that he ran into while at the theme park. Christen took a ton of pictures of all the kids during their visit. Olivia loved the new Star Wars attraction and went on the rides countless times. Oliver enjoyed the area that was set up to depict _The Cars_ movie. And, baby Tegan went crazy every time Mickey and Minnie Mouse appeared. 

All in all, the vacation was a success. When the family returned home, the children enjoyed going out to fish with their parents or camping in the backyard with Tobin. Since she scaled back her training hours because of her injured hand, Tobin was able to spend more time with the kids. Morgan became a bit more comfortable with her, but still hadn’t said that he loved her. Tobin tried to stay patient, especially when he told Christen all the time how much he loved her. 

After all the summertime excitement, it was back to school time. 

She glanced into the backseat where the twins and Morgan sat. All three children wore the required school uniforms of khaki shorts and cute little red polo shirt. Morgan wore his pink glasses and his favorite purple sneakers that lit up. Tobin worried about how the other kids would treat him. 

Morgan had never been to preschool or daycare so Tobin wondered how he would react to being left. She hoped that it wasn’t an emotional ordeal. Tobin already felt her own waterworks at the thought of her children going back to school.

“Alright, kiddos. Time to go see Mommy,” Tobin smiled.

“Yay! Mommy!” Morgan excitedly said. Christen had already left the house that morning when he got up for school so Morgan missed her. 

“Come on, kiddos,” Tobin said. The children all grabbed their backpacks and followed Tobin into the building. Oliver and Olivia waved to their friends and former teachers. Morgan was a little more reserved as he held onto Tobin’s hand. 

Principal Sam Mewis spotted the family.

“Ahhh, my favorite family!” Sam exclaimed. The twins instantly rushed forward to hug their principal. Morgan stood behind Tobin as shyness took over. 

“Principal Mewis!” Oliver grinned as he hugged the tall woman. 

Sam glanced at Morgan. “And, who is this new cutie?”

Of course, Sam knew exactly who Morgan was. She knew the situation and had talked to Tobin when the alpha had stopped in to register Morgan for the new school year. 

Morgan shyly smiled. “I’m Morgan Heath.”

“I love your glasses. Very fashionable,” Sam grinned. “Who’s your kindergarten teacher?”

Tobin looked at the paper. “Ummm….Ms. Fox. That’ll be easy to remember.”

“Oh! You have a really fun teacher, kiddo. She always loves to throw parties for the kids. You’ll have a lot of fun! Give me high-five,” Principal Mewis held her hand up. Morgan grinned as he slapped her hand. 

Sam turned to Tobin. “Christen’s room is the same as last year. Remember! It’s a great day to learn!”

“Later, Principal,” Tobin grinned. 

“Later!!” Olivia repeated. 

Tobin and the children strolled through the crowded hallways until they reached Christen’s classroom. Tobin discreetly checked out her wife. Christen wore a skirt with a buttoned-down blue blouse that really brought out her eyes. That morning, she had straightened out her curly hair. Tobin never had seen someone so beautiful and in their element. Christen enthusiastically greeted her new students and their parents. 

One father dropped off his kid and then tried to chat Christen up. Tobin watched with a mixture of amusement and jealousy as the man tried to convince Christen to go out on date. 

“Mommy!!” Morgan said with delight as he skipped to his mother. 

“Hey, lovebug,” Christen grinned as she hugged Morgan. 

“Oh….you have kids?” the man asked. 

Tobin appeared. “Yeah, she’s married, too. To me.”

The man recognized his mistake when he realized that Tobin Heath was talking to him. He knew her knockout power. 

“Oh...umm….yeah…..” the man quickly stumbled away. 

Tobin laughed. “Dumbass.”

Christen shook her head. “Don’t get too jealous.”

“You look amazing,” Tobin leaned close and whispered into her ear. “I can’t wait to get you alone later. I’ll show you how crazy you make me.”

“Don’t get me too excited,” Christen said. She leaned over and kissed Tobin.

“Yuck…” Oliver said.

“Hush, kiddo,” Tobin grinned. 

Christen turned to the children. “You guys give me a hug. Class is going to start soon. I love you all so much.”

“Love you, Mommy,” the twins said as they each hugged her. 

“Love you, Mommy!!” Morgan practically jumped into Christen’s arms. 

Christen set him down and noticed that Tobin seemed worried. 

“You okay?”

Tobin lowered her voice. “I’m just...afraid about how other kids will treat Morgan.”

“I know, baby,” Christen sighed. “I’ll check on him throughout the day. His teacher is really great...she’ll make sure that he’s safe.”

“You have a good day, babe. I love you so much,” Tobin kissed Christen again. 

“I love you.”

Christen waved goodbye to her children as they followed Tobin to the second grade hall. They found the twins’ classroom where a nice, older woman stood outside the door. 

“Christen’s children. I’m so happy to have them in my class this year. I’m Mrs. Rodgers,” the teacher introduced herself. 

“Hello, I’m Tobin Heath….their other parent,” Tobin grinned. 

“Alright, you two say goodbye and go find your desks,” Mrs. Rodgers instructed the twins. 

Tobin knelt down and the twins rushed forward into her arms. 

“I love you, Toby,” Olivia said.

“Love you, Princess.”

“Love you, Toby,” Oliver added.

“I love you, Champ. Hey, remember, look out for your sister and brother, okay?”

“I know, Toby. No one will bully them,” Oliver seriously said.

Tobin ruffled his hair. “That’s my boy.”

She watched as the twins ran into their new classroom and instantly greeted their friends. Tobin glanced down at Morgan, who still held her hand. 

“Ready to find your classroom?” Tobin asked.

Morgan nodded. Tobin grinned when she noticed that his pink backpack was almost the same size as him. He was too cute.

Tobin led her son to the kindergarten hall. They found his classroom, where a very animated blonde woman stood with a huge smile. She excitedly waved at Morgan.

“Well, hi there!! You must be Christen’s little boy. Aren’t you the cutest?! I’m Ms. Fox. We’re gonna have a lot of fun this year,” Ms. Fox brightly said.

Morgan shyly waved. 

Ms. Fox turned to Tobin. “Hey, there. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to reach out.” 

“Thanks. I actually do have one concern,” Tobin said.

“Yes?”

“Umm...Morgan is a bit...more sensitive than other boys. Can you keep an eye on him? We’ve had trouble before with bullies,” Tobin replied. 

Ms. Fox nodded. “Of course. I will keep a diligent eye on him. We don’t tolerate any kind of bullying here. Plus, I promised Christen I would check in with her during the day.”

Tobin let out a breath of relief. “That makes me feel a whole lot better.”

“Alrighty, then! It’s almost time for class to start! So go on in and find your seat,” Ms. Fox said. 

Tobin led her son into the classroom and found the desk with his nameplate on it. He promptly sat down on the chair. Morgan glanced around and almost couldn’t contain his excitement when he realized that his best friend, Jenny, was in the same class. 

“Jenny!” Morgan exclaimed.

“Morgan!!” Jenny ran to give the little boy a huge hug. 

The fact that Morgan had a friend in his class helped Tobin feel better about leaving him. She bent down next to his desk.

“Okay, buddy. I’m gonna get going. Are you gonna be alright?”

Morgan nodded as he leaned forward to hug her. “Yeah, I’ll be okay, Toby.”

“I love you, kiddo.”

Morgan kissed her cheek, but didn’t say it back. Tobin tried to not take it to heart. She hugged him again before she stood up. Tobin glanced at Morgan one more time as she left the classroom. He was busy talking to Jenny as they colored a picture together. 

Tobin stuck her hands in her pockets as the bell rang. She felt a little sad that Morgan already started kindergarten and it didn’t seem like he would miss her much. Her phone went off.

_Christen: I love you. You’ll see all the kids again in a few hours. Morgan loves you._

_Tobin: I love you._

Tobin hoped that Morgan didn’t have a hard time at school. She knew that Oliver would keep an eye on him. Plus, Christen was only a few halls away. She glanced at her watch as she already counted down the hours until the kids got out of school. 

* * *

The next night, Christen found herself in a college lecture hall for her first night class of the semester. Almost all of her classes were able to be done online, but this required class met on Tuesday and Thursday nights for three hours. Her first class happened to fall on that Thursday. She glanced at her phone and smiled when a message popped up. It was a photo of Tobin with all the kids. 

_Tobin: Hey, baby. Have fun in your class. Everything is good here. I can’t wait to see you. I love you._

_Christen: I love you too._

The door swung open and the professor walked in. The middle aged man was of average height and had a full head of salt/pepper hair. In his youth, he had been extremely handsome and still was in many aspects. He glanced around and kept Christen’s stare for a few extra seconds. She became a bit uncomfortable at how he stared at her. 

Finally, he cleared his throat. 

“Hello, everyone. I’m Professor Solomon Monroe and this is the start of your masters of education degree. This class is called Curriculum Development and is required to advance into your degree. Only I and one other professor teach this course and her classes are full. I’ll warn you...be prepared for a lot of work. Shall we get started?”

Professor Monroe spent the next couple of hours going over the introduction of the class and the first three chapters of the textbook. Christen wrote down as many notes as she could. Whenever she caught Solomon’s eye, he would indiscreetly wink at her. She tried not to think too much about it. 

The last hour of class, Solomon had his students introduce themselves to the class. He nodded at Christen when it was her turn.

“And you, young lady?”

Christen gave the class a small smile. “Hello, I’m Christen Press. I teach fourth grade at a local elementary school in Red Oak. I’m happily married and getting this degree to further my career.”

“That’s good,” Solomon said. He glanced at the clock. “Well, that’s all for tonight. Read chapters four through six so we can discuss the material next time. You all have a good night.”

The class started to gather their things to leave. Solomon walked up to Christen and watched as she placed her notebook into her backpack.

“Ms. Press, may I have a word with you in my office?”

Christen glanced at him, confused. “About what?”

“I only want to discuss some things about the class,” Solomon said. 

“Okay,” Christen started to feel nervous. Why would the professor need to see her in his office already? She stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Christen stepped out of the lecture hall and waited as Professor Monroe locked the door with his faculty key. 

Solomon smiled. “Please follow me.”

Not a word was said as Christen followed the man down a few halls to his office. He unlocked the door and held it open for his student. 

“Please have a seat,” Professor Monroe said. 

Christen walked into the professor’s office. She had an uneasy feeling about the older man, but she figured that it was an overreaction. She didn’t notice when Professor Monroe locked the door and pulled down the shade to cover the window. Christen sat down in a chair that stood in front of his desk and placed her backpack on the ground. She glanced around his office and noted all the degrees on the walls. Christen noticed a framed picture of Solomon with a woman, both with wide smiles on their faces. She guessed that was his wife. They looked like the picture perfect couple in the photo. 

Suddenly, Christen felt a presence behind her. Professor Monroe stood behind Christen and placed his hands on her shoulders. She instantly tensed up. 

“There’s an easy way for you to make an A in my class, Christen. Many young women have chosen this way…” the professor said in a low voice.

Christen instantly got the hint. She froze up. This had never happened to her before. Sure people had hit on her before, but never any of her instructors. 

“I’m married,” Christen answered. “Happily married.”

Solomon laughed. “So? I’m married and my wife has no idea. It can be a one time thing. You know how many married women have sat in that chair?”

Christen shook her head. “No. I’m not doing anything with you. Please don’t be unprofessional.”

She stood up to leave, but Solomon grabbed her wrist. 

“You don’t get a say in this. I will fail you if you refuse. We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Solomon said. 

“I said no,” Christen firmly said. “If you don’t let me go, I’ll report you.”

“Hard way it is. You think anyone would believe you? Sweetheart, you aren’t the first to report me to the university. No one will ever believe you. I’m still here,” Solomon grinned. 

Christen yanked her wrist out of Solomon’s grasp and ran to the door. She turned the doorknob. Her heart sank when it wouldn’t open. Christen realized that the door could only be opened by a key. She tried not to panic. 

The professor laughed as he jiggled the keys. “Like my special door? No one ever said anything when I installed it.”

“Open the door,” Christen said. She attempted to keep her voice steady. In reality, her heart raced like never before. 

“Give me a blowjob, first,” Solomon demanded.

Christen shook her head. “No.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

Solomon menacingly marched up to Christen, only one thing on his mind. He wouldn’t stop until he won the little game of cat and mouse that the two played. The office wasn’t too big, there wasn’t much room for Christen to run around in. She tried the door again, but nothing. She desperately pounded on the door and hoped that someone would hear. Anyone. 

“There’s no one here this late. It’s just you and me,” Professor Monroe said. “You know this would be so much easier if you cooperated and let me in the skirt of yours. You’ll pass the class and we’ll both be happy in the end.”

“Fuck you,” Christen said. 

“Oh, you’re going to,” Professor Monroe grinned. 

Before Christen could react, Solomon grabbed her and dragged her to the desk. She tried to dig her shoes into the ground, anything to delay what seemed inevitable. The tiled floor didn’t help as the professor pulled her toward the desk. Professor Monroe quickly swept everything off the desk and slammed Christen against it.

“It’s been years since I’ve had a fighter. I forgot how thrilling it is,” Professor Monroe forced Christen against the wooden desk and pressed himself on her. 

“Please….” Christen started to beg. “I won’t tell anyone if you let me go.”

Solomon didn’t say anything. Instead, he ran his hands up and down Christen’s legs, itching up her skirt. She watched with disgust as he started to unbuckle his belt. She tried to push him away, but the professor gripped her wrists with one hand. His firm grip sank into her skin as a red bruise started to form. 

Christen knew that she couldn’t let this happen to her. She needed to fight back. Christen fought to free herself as Solomon’s free hand caressed her panties. He pulled at her shirt until the buttons popped off, her lacy bra exposed. 

“Goddamn…” Solomon muttered. 

Christen felt sick to her stomach. She felt how hard he was through his slacks. Solomon released his grip on her to pull down his pants.   
  
“You better be ready for me. I’m not gonna be gentle,” Solomon threatened. “Don’t fight me.”

She knew that this was her only chance. 

Christen reached behind her when Solomon was distracted with his pants. She felt around until she found what felt like a heavy lamp. Christen didn’t have time to think about what she found. Using all her force, Christen smashed the object into Solomon’s head. There was a loud crack as blood sprouted from the side of his head. 

Solomon rolled onto the floor as he yelled explicit after explicit. Suddenly, the intense pain overtook his body as he became dizzy and then passed out. Christen instantly jumped off the desk and pushed her skirt down. The office was a mess from the scuffle that had taken place. 

The professor remained unconscious. Christen cautiously crouched down and reached into his pocket where the keys were kept. She slowly retrieved the keys and prayed that he wouldn’t wake up. The keys jiggled as Christen released a breath. Freedom.

She quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. She threw the keys into the office and ran down the hall as fast as she could. Christen didn’t stop until she reached her SUV. Her heart sank when she realized that her belongings were still in the office. Her backpack contained her purse which had her car keys and phone. Christen didn’t dare to go back there alone. 

Christen glanced around until she spotted a pay phone by the building. Luckily, the car was unlocked so she was able to retrieve some change. She prayed that Tobin would answer the unknown number. 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Please answer, Tobin. Please,_ Christen silently begged. She tried to keep her shirt closed, but the lost buttons made it difficult. 

The phone kept ringing. Christen kept an eye out for the professor. Her heart beat wildly. 

Finally, an answer. 

_“Hello?”_ Tobin’s comforting drawl filled Christen’s ears as she cried. 

_“Hello?”_

Christen tried to talk, but no words came out. Only tears.

“ _Christen, is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?!? I was getting worried ‘cause it’s getting late.”_

“Tobin...can you please come to the college. I need you. Please….”

Background noise could be heard as Tobin tried to find her keys on the counter and informed Alex that she was going to meet with Christen. 

“Please, Tobin. Please hurry…”

_“What happened, Chris? I’m on my way. Where at the college are you, baby?”_

_“_ I’m by the education building. I’m parked in parking lot C. Please hurry, Tobin.”

“ _Hey, stay on the phone with me. I’m only a few minutes away.”_

Time on the pay phone ran out and the line disconnected. Christen felt her heart drop as her only connection to Tobin dissipated. Christen ran to the safety of her vehicle. She locked the doors and kept watch for Solomon. 

After what seemed an eternity, a black Camaro sped into the parking lot and slid into a stop next to the SUV. Christen cried tears of relief. The one person she needed the most was finally there. 

Tobin jumped out of her sports car as Christen unlocked the doors of the SUV. Tobin quickly noticed her wife’s messed up shirt and hair. She also spotted the red marks on Christen’s wrists.

“Christen...what happened?” Tobin had an idea. She tried to control her anger. She quickly pulled off her plaid shirt, which revealed her tank top underneath. Tobin placed the plaid shirt on Christen’s shoulders. She lovingly buttoned up the shirt and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Christen cried. She felt so violated by the sadistic man. She realized what could’ve happened. She didn’t know how to react. 

“Hey, come here,” Tobin said. Christen instantly wrapped her arms around Tobin’s body. She drew on the comfort that only Tobin could provide. 

Tobin wanted to know what happened. She needed to make sure that Christen would be okay. 

“Christen...what happened?”

“He….he attacked..me…” Christen cried.

“Who?” Tobin felt her fury grow tenfold. No one touched her precious wife and got away with it. 

Through rushed tears, Christen revealed to Tobin the events that had taken place. She told Tobin about the special doorknob...about how Professor Monroe tried to rape her….how he had yanked her skirt up...how her backpack was still in the office. 

Tobin felt the anger rise as Christen confided in her. There was no way that the bastard would get away with what he did to Christen. Her jaw clenched as adrenaline coursed through her body. She stayed silent for a few seconds. 

“Wait out here in my car. I’m gonna get your backpack and have a little chat with this professor,” Tobin gently ordered. 

Christen panicked. “Tobin, no. You can’t.”

“He’s not getting away with this. It’s just a chat. I won’t hurt him too much,” Tobin said.

Christen knew better than to try to argue with Tobin. She prayed that this wouldn’t end up like another Clyde situation.

“Should I call Ashlyn or Kelley?” Christen asked.

Tobin shook her head. “Nah. It’s only a chat. Stay in the car.”

Tobin helped Christen into the passenger seat of the sports car. 

“Where’s his office?” 

“In that building. Just go down the hall and turn left. You’ll see some offices. His is at the end...Professor Monroe. I left the door open….” Christen answered. 

Tobin waited until Christen locked the car doors before she marched into the building. She followed Christen’s directions to the office where the incident happened. The door stood ajar and Tobin walked into the room. The office was a mess, clutter all over the floor. Tobin glanced around the room as her muscles trembled with rage.

She heard a low moan from behind the desk. 

“Fuck…..” Professor Monroe groaned. 

Tobin walked behind the desk and found the professor on the ground. He pressed his hand against the injury on his head, which dripped with blood. Tobin noted the heavy lamp on the ground. She was proud that Christen had fought back against her attacker. 

The professor rolled onto his back. Tobin noticed that his pants were down. The anger really took over when she thought about the man with his hands all over Christen and his intent. She reached down and gripped his shirt. Before the professor could react, Tobin pulled him up and slammed him into the wall. 

“What the hell?” Professor Monroe asked. He had only come out of unconsciousness and was confused. 

Tobin slammed her arm against his neck and pressed down, instantly choking him. The professor struggled to breathe. Tobin let off a little. 

“What? Are you Tobin Heath?!?” 

Tobin pressed down on his neck. 

“Yeah. You attacked my wife, you piece of shit,” Tobin growled. 

Professor Monroe shook his head. “I’m sorry!! I’m sorry!! I didn’t know she was your wife, I swear!”

Tobin couldn’t stop herself as she punched him hard on the nose. There was an instant crack as blood gushed out all over his shirt. Tobin allowed the man to fall to the ground. He covered his face as he begged for mercy. There was none as Tobin gripped his shirt and punched him a few more times. She controlled herself when he started to cry and apologized over and over. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Professor Monroe cried. 

Tobin bent down. “Ain’t so tough now, are you? You so much as look at my wife again….I’ll kill you, understand?”

Solomon nodded as snot and blood ran down from his nose. 

“You will resign. Understand? I don’t want you anywhere near my wife. If you don’t….I’ll finish what I started, understand?”

“Yes…..” Solomon cried. “I won’t come back here.”

“I’ve killed a lot of people during war, I’m not afraid to add you to the list, understand what I’m saying?” 

“I’m leaving tonight and not coming back,” Solomon promised. 

“Good. If I see you again….you’re dead,” Tobin threatened. 

Solomon didn’t say anything. 

Tobin grabbed Christen’s backpack and turned to leave. The professor still laid on the ground as his eye started to blacken and his nose continued to bleed. He was a sorry excuse for a man. Tobin delivered a hard kick to his crotch. 

Solomon started to cry as he mumbled incoherent noises. He grabbed his crotch as pain like never before filled his body. 

“That’s for good measure,” Tobin said. 

Tobin left the office and slammed the door closed. She took a deep breath to calm the rage that consumed her. What Tobin really wanted to do was march back into the office and beat the holy hell out of Professor Monroe, but she couldn’t do that. Her hand ached from the couple of strikes that landed, but it didn’t look any more swollen or broken. If Tobin decided to give the professor what he really deserved, then she would run the risk of further injury to her hand, which had only started to function like normal. 

She forced herself to leave the office hallway.

The night air felt somewhat cool as Tobin stepped into the parking lot. She walked as calmly as she could to the Camaro and tapped on the window. 

The noise startled Christen. She panicked for a split second, her worst fear that Professor Monroe stood outside the car. Instead, she calmed down when she saw Tobin...her comfort. 

She quickly unlocked the door and noticed the blood on Tobin’s knuckles. 

“Tobin…”

“I only hit him a few times. He was fine when I left, but we came to an understanding. You won’t have to see him again,” Tobin said. 

Christen didn’t know what to say. She still felt in shock from the incident. 

“Let’s get home. I’ll pick up your car in the morning with Lindsey. Good thing there’s no school tomorrow,” Tobin settled into the driver’s seat. 

The next day was the start of the Texas county fair. As tradition went, no school was held on the first day of the fair. The kids were excited about the prospect of no school. Teachers were excited about a day off. 

Christen didn’t say anything as Tobin pulled out of the parking lot. As Tobin drove home, she glanced at Christen every now and then, trying to read her emotions. When a sad song played on the radio, the dam couldn’t be held in any longer. Christen’s tears rushed down when she realized how close she had been to being raped.

“Baby…” Tobin sighed. 

Tobin pulled over into a vacant church parking lot. She put the car in park and stepped out. She gently opened the passenger door.

“Come here,” Tobin soothed. 

Christen jumped up and clung to Tobin as if her life depended on it. She sought the safety that only the alpha could give to her. The sobs that escaped broke Tobin’s heart in ways that she never imagined. 

“I’m sorry….” Christen whispered.

“Don’t. This isn’t your fault. He’s the only one to blame. Not you. You did nothing wrong,” Tobin said.

Christen shook her head. “I shouldn’t have gone to his office. I should’ve just gone home.”

“Christen, you had no idea that the guy was a creep. Don’t you dare blame yourself,” Tobin reassured. 

Christen hid her face in Tobin’s shoulder and cried silent tears. Tobin tried to keep herself under control, but the thought of her precious wife being hurt in that way devastated her. Tobin leaned over and placed a kiss on Christen’s forehead as her own tears fell.

“We’ll get through this...together like we always do,” Tobin whispered. 

“I don’t want anyone to know…”

“It’ll be between us...I promise,” Tobin reassured. 

“I want to go home. I need to shower to get his touch off me,” Christen said. 

Tobin closed her eyes as the anger towards the professor resurfaced. “Alright, babe. Come on.”

When the couple arrived home, Christen rushed into her bedroom. She didn’t even stop to check on the children or the baby. Alex tried to stop her and ask what was wrong, but Christen only shook her head as more tears threatened to fall. The door to the master bedroom closed, offering no answers. 

Alex looked at Tobin. “What happened?”

Tobin sighed. She knew that Christen didn’t want anyone to know, but Alex was their person. Tobin kept her voice low as she told Alex the events that unfolded. 

Alex’s eyes watered when she heard what her best friend had been through. She wanted to rush into the room and hug her, do anything to make the pain go away. 

“You can’t tell her that I told you,” Tobin said.

“I won’t….Tobin…”

“I know.”

“I hope you hurt that bastard good,” Alex said.

“I did. Too bad I can’t kill him.”

Tobin bid Alex goodnight and checked on all the kids, who each slept soundly. She quietly entered the master bedroom. In the corner, a concerned Harley glanced at the bathroom. The shower could be heard from the other side. Tobin carefully opened the door and peeked into the bathroom. The steam from the hot water covered the mirrors, Tobin heard the cries from Christen. 

“Christen…” Tobin opened the shower door. She found Christen in the corner, her hands covered her face. 

Tobin saw, for the first time, the bruises that formed on Christen’s wrists. The marks were a reddish/purple color that made Tobin sick to her stomach. 

“Sorry…” Christen said through sobs. 

“Did you wash up?” Tobin asked.

Christen shook her head. 

“Is it okay if I help you?” 

She nodded her head. 

“If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me,” Tobin said. She grabbed the loofah and placed some soap on it. Ignoring the fact that she was fully clothed, Tobin bent down and helped wash Christen’s body. She found new bruises and marks on her wife’s skin and Tobin had to remind herself to be strong. After the shower, Tobin helped Christen dry off and clothed her in some sleep clothes. 

Christen settled on the bed and turned away from Tobin, still ashamed. Tobin sighed as she changed into some dry clothes. She heard Christen’s soft cries and sniffles. Tobin felt her emotions get the best of her as she choked back her own tears. She took a few seconds to get herself together. Tobin needed to be strong. 

Slowly, Tobin climbed into bed. She stayed on her side of the bed, not sure if her touch would be welcomed. The couple laid in silence.

“I’m sorry this happened to you. It’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. Just know that I’m here for you, Christen. If you need to talk, I’m here. You need to cry, I’m here. I’m always here for you, Chris. I love you so much. You mean everything to me,” Tobin whispered. 

Christen stayed quiet. She turned to face Tobin. She refused to make eye contact with the alpha, all she felt was guilt and shame. Finally, Christen gathered her strength and stared into Tobin’s brown eyes. 

“I love you, Christen…”

“I love you,” Christen cautiously cuddled into the warm body next to her. Tobin carefully wrapped an arm around Christen and pulled her close, wary of her reaction.

“Go to sleep. You’re safe with me,” Tobin whispered. 

Christen succumbed to her exhaustion. Tobin stayed up for a couple of hours and kept watch over the woman that slept in her arms. Tobin knew that the road to recovery wouldn’t be quick. Christen had experienced a traumatic event, but Tobin vowed to be there every step of the way. For better or for worse. 

Tobin had finally fallen asleep when suddenly she felt movement on the other side of the bed. Tobin immediately opened her eyes to see Christen in the grip of a bad nightmare. Tears ran down her face as she tossed around on the bed, terrified.

"No...no...please stop...no!" Christen cried out in a panic in her sleep.

Tobin placed her hand on Christen’s arm and tried to wake her without startling her too much.

"Hey...Christen...wake up, babe," Tobin soothed as she lightly shook Christen to wake her up.

Christen sat up straight in the bed. She glanced around her surroundings, her breaths heavy with fear. She let her tears flow as she trembled under Tobin’s touch. She felt as if she was back in the office, being violated all over again.

"Hey baby...you're safe with me. It's me, Tobin. You're safe here. It's okay," Tobin whispered as Christen looked at her. 

She pulled out of Tobin’s touch and wrapped her arms around her body as she trembled with terror. Tobin looked at Christen. She felt anger and despair take over. Anger at the professor who caused all the mess. Despair over how Christen’s sense of security had been shattered in only a few minutes. 

Tobin cursed silently to herself. She wanted to take away all of her wife’s pain. Christen rocked her weak body back and forth, feeling ashamed for what had happened to her earlier. Tobin’s fingers grazed Christen’s arm, barely touching her. 

“Hey, baby...you're safe here. It's alright. You're safe with me," Tobin said softly as Christen desperately clung to her body.

Tobin felt Christen grip her shirt. She felt the sobs that dampened her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry to wake you,” Christen cried as her terrified body started to slowly relax in Tobin’s strong arms. She took in Tobin’s familiar scent, which always brought her a sense of comfort.

“Shhh...it's okay, babe. Remember what I told you? I'm here for you no matter what. I don't care if you wake me twenty times at night. Whatever you need...I'm here," Tobin gently reminded Christen. 

Tobin softly rocked Christen back and forth for a few minutes to relax her. When Tobin felt that Christen was comfortable being in her arms, she slowly lowered their bodies onto the bed. 

"I love you," Christen whispered. She listened to Tobin’s heartbeat which brought her a sense of security.

“I love you, too," Tobin whispered softly.

Tobin held Christen tight and closed her eyes, and tried to get some rest. Christen woke up three more times that night. Each time, Tobin was there to comfort her. Finally, Christen fell into a deep sleep where nightmares couldn't reach her. 

* * *

“Don’t forget to scrub the windows really good,” Lindsey said with a grin as little Morgan maneuvered a long cleaning brush against the large, red fire engine. She bent down and dunked a huge yellow sponge into the bucket full of soap and water. 

“Like this, Lindsey?” Morgan happily asked. His pink glasses slid down his nose a little. He quickly adjusted his glasses and smiled up at Lindsey. 

Lindsey couldn’t get over how cute Morgan looked with his glasses on. 

“Just like that, buddy,” Lindsey said. 

That Saturday afternoon, Lindsey picked up Morgan so she could hang out with him for a few hours. Emily was with Christen to plan for the upcoming wedding reception. Tobin needed to meet up with her coaches to watch tape of Wambach’s past fights. The twins were at their friends’ houses and Alex took Tegan over to Kelley’s place. Morgan didn’t want to be stuck with Tobin and his grandfather as they watched boring tapes. The boy called Lindsey and asked if she could pick him up. Lindsey couldn’t say no, especially since she had nothing to do on her day off. 

Lindsey quickly swooped up Morgan and the boy instantly asked to go to the fire station to wash the fire engine. Lindsey hadn’t planned on going in on her day off, but Morgan always got what he wanted from her. 

“Look, Lindsey!! It’s all clean!” Morgan proudly said.

“It totally is, buddy,” Lindsey grinned. 

Morgan put down his cleaning brush and hugged Lindsey. She wrapped an arm around his little waist as she pulled him closer. 

“I love you, Lindsey.”

“I love you too, kiddo.”

Just then, the captain of the fire station, Captain Maya Bishop, appeared on the bay. She had blonde hair, a warm smile, and blue eyes that lit up. The captain was about the same height as Lindsey and could be intimidating to people who didn’t know her. 

“Well, Horan. Thanks for coming in and washing the fire engine. Definitely makes my job easier,” Maya said. 

“You’re lucky that the kiddo loves to wash this hunk of junk,” Lindsey playfully replied. 

“Hi, Captain,” Morgan waved. 

Maya smiled. “There’s our little firefighter. I like your glasses and your shirt is so cute.”

“Thank you,” Morgan shyly smiled. He glanced down at his new shirt that had a pink unicorn. The little boy had spotted the shirt while out with his mother and begged her for it. Christen didn’t need much convincing. 

“Oh, we actually got something for you,” Maya said. “I’ll be right back. It’s in Horan’s locker.”

Morgan beamed. He loved all the firefighters that worked at the fire station. Every time he visited, they always played games with him or gave him a ride in the fire engine. One time, Morgan stayed for dinner and couldn’t stop laughing at how silly everyone acted. 

Maya returned with something hidden behind her back. Lindsey already knew what the surprise was since she bought it for her nephew on the way to work last week. Morgan would absolutely love it. 

“Alright, buddy. Close your eyes,” Lindsey said. 

Morgan eagerly closed his eyes. 

“No peeking,” Maya said. 

“I’m not,” Morgan promised. 

Maya revealed a stuffed animal that was a Dalmatian that wore a firefighter helmet. The dog wore a collar and a tag that read ‘Rex’. She handed the plush to Lindsey. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Lindsey said. 

Morgan’s opened his eyes and let out a surprised gasp when he spotted the stuffed animal. 

“Is that for me??” Morgan excitedly asked. 

“Yup. You’re our only little firefighter,” Lindsey said. 

Morgan grabbed the stuffed Dalmatian and hugged it close to his body. This doll would go everywhere with him, even to school in his backpack. He loved it so much. Morgan ran into Lindsey and gave her a huge hug. 

“Thank you!!” Morgan skipped over to Maya and fiercely hugged her. 

“You’re welcome, kiddo. You’re an honorary member of the squad,” the Captain said. She patted Lindsey’s shoulder. “Keep up the good work, Horan. I’ll be in my office if you need anything.”

“Aye, aye Captain,” Horan saluted her captain.

Morgan copied her. “Aye, aye Captain!”

Lindsey grinned and held her hand out for a high-five. Morgan jumped up and clapped her hand. The two finished up the fire engine and bid the Captain goodbye. After that, Lindsey took Morgan to the park where they played tag and she pushed him on the swings. The pair then went to the local McDonald’s for a quick dinner. 

Morgan had just finished his happy meal when Clyde strolled into the restaurant. The little boy froze when he spotted his tormenter out in public. 

“Lindsey…” Morgan said in a panic. 

“What’s wrong?”

Morgan pointed to the man. Clyde spotted the little boy. He walked over to where Morgan was. Lindsey instantly stood up and pushed her nephew behind her.

“Don’t take a step closer,” Lindsey warned. A few onlookers glanced at the confrontation with interest. 

Clyde held his hands out. His nose remained crooked from the hard hit that Tobin had delivered. 

“I just wanna say I’m sorry. I stopped drinking. I turned a new leaf. I’m sorry,” Clyde pleaded.

“Take a step closer and I’ll finish what Tobin started. You don’t deserve forgiveness, you piece of shit. I hope you fuckin’ rot in hell,” Lindsey said. 

“Come on, Horan.”

“Fuck off,” Lindsey turned to pick up Morgan. The little boy trembled in fear, paralyzed. He hid his face in her shoulder, anything to not look at the monster. 

Lindsey carried him out of the restaurant. Little Morgan started to cry as he remembered what the evil man had done to him. Most of the time, Morgan was able to not think about it, but now it was front and center. Lindsey rocked him in her arms. 

“It’s okay, buddy. It’s okay…” Lindsey comforted. She kissed his little forehead. 

“I want Mommy,” Morgan cried.

“Alright, buddy. Let’s get you home,” Lindsey said. She carefully put Morgan in his booster seat. On the way home, Lindsey reached into the backseat and held his little hand to comfort him. 

When they arrived at the Heath house, Morgan was relieved that his mother’s car stood in the driveway. He only wanted her. When Lindsey helped him out of the car, the little boy made a beeline for the front door. Morgan ran into the living room where Tobin and Christen sat on the couch. Harley jumped up when the little boy appeared in her view. She noticed that he seemed distressed so the dog opted to bounce on Lindsey. 

Morgan rushed into Christen’s arms with tears in his eyes.

“Momma...” Morgan cried.

“What happened, sweetie?” Christen asked.

“The bad man,” Morgan answered through tears.

“Bad man?” Tobin wondered.

“Clyde,” Lindsey said. She told them what happened at the restaurant. Christen hugged her son closer, she knew how he felt. Afraid that at any second, her attacker would suddenly appear in a grocery store or at the university. 

“Damnit.” Tobin muttered. 

“Sorry, Tobs,” Lindsey apologized.

“It’s not your fault,” Tobin said. “I knew we would eventually run into Clyde again.”

“It’s almost bath time. I’ll go help him and then get him settled into our bed. He’s not gonna want to sleep alone and the twins are spending the night with their friends,” Christen stood up with Morgan in her arms.

“Sounds good,” Tobin replied. 

“Where’s the baby?” Lindsey asked.

“With Stacy. She wanted a grandchild tonight,” Tobin said with a small smile. 

Lindsey waited until Christen disappeared up the stairs to ask her next question. She, along with the rest of their friends, noticed that something seemed off with the Heath couple. Of course, no one except Alex knew about the attack on Christen. Instead, Christen tried to act like nothing had happened. Her friends and parents noticed that something seemed different, but it wasn’t too serious to bring to question. 

The morning after the incident, Christen woke up to an email that her professor had suddenly resigned. There was a scramble to find a new one and classes were canceled for a week. Finally, a new professor took the job. For the first couple of weeks, Tobin accompanied Christen to class until she felt safe enough to go alone. 

Christen hated to feel like a victim. Tobin reminded her that she was a survivor. The couple hadn’t had sex since the incident. Tobin didn’t pressure her wife, but she missed the connection that they used to share together. The last time they tried to make love, Christen panicked when Tobin touched her a certain way. Ever since then, the couple hadn’t tried again. Christen felt awful, but Tobin reassured her that it was okay. 

The couple were somewhat happy. They talked and laughed together, but the physical connection was gone. They were barely affectionate anymore since Tobin was afraid that a wrong touch would set Christen off. Their friends noticed the lack of affection since the couple had always been all over each other. The flame was gone. 

At times, Tobin wondered what would happen if she decided to message the random fans that packed her inbox. She would instantly shake the thought away. Things would get better...they always did. Besides, Christen was her best friend. Her everything.

Lindsey glanced up the stairs. “Are you and Chris okay? You guys seem a little off.”

“Just stressed from the upcoming fight,” Tobin lied. 

“That’s all?” 

“Yup.”

Lindsey studied Tobin’s face. She knew that her friend lied, but she decided to not push the issue. 

“Okay, I’ll get out of your hair. I’m sorry about Morgan again. Fuckin’ Clyde,” Lindsey muttered.

“Thanks for keeping Morgan safe,” Tobin pulled Lindsey in for a hug and patted her back. 

“Anything for that kiddo,” Lindsey said. 

Tobin waved goodbye to her friend and closed the door. She made sure that everything was locked before she went upstairs to the bedroom. Morgan was already snuggled up next to Christen, almost asleep. He held his new stuffed animal that Lindsey had gifted him. 

Tobin gave Christen a small smile as she grabbed some sleeping clothes. She changed in the bathroom. On the way to the bed, she bent down to pet Harley. The pitbull was already under her own blanket. 

She climbed into the bed next to Christen. Morgan looked over at her, his eyes full of sleep.

“Goodnight, Toby.”

“Goodnight, buddy. I love you.”

Morgan nestled against his mother and promptly fell asleep. He felt so safe with Christen’s arm draped over him. Tobin reached over and ran her fingers through his hair.

“This boy is all about you,” Tobin said.

“Does that bother you?” 

“Nah, I’m glad that he loves you so much and that he’s attached to one of us. It just bothers me that he hasn’t said that he loves me,” Tobin admitted. “I mean he tells Lindsey that, but nothing for me.”

“Sometimes the bond takes a while to grow,” Christen replied.

“Yeah, that’s what Alex said.”

The couple stayed quiet, the only sound was the air conditioner and Morgan’s soft, even breaths. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Tobin asked.

“Yes..” 

Tobin carefully reached down and gently held Christen’s hand. She missed the simple touches that the couple used to always share. 

“Are we going to be okay?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “We will. You need to talk to someone about what happened. You won’t talk to me. You don’t want anyone to know, but it might help if you talk to a therapist.”

Christen sighed. “If I tell someone else...it’s like admitting that it happened. I’m still not sure if I’m ready to face it.”

“I know, baby. But, you need to talk to someone. Will you talk to a therapist, please? I went back to therapy for you. Can you do this for me? I only want to make sure that you’re okay.”

Christen tried to stop her tears. “Yes, I’ll find someone in the next town over. I’m so sorry, Tobin. I know our intimatcy problems are my fault.”

“Don’t. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable and feel safe again.”

Christen cried.

Tobin soothed her. “Don’t cry, baby. We’ll get through this like we always do. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Christen motioned for Tobin to scoot closer. When Tobin did so, she cuddled next to her. It had been the first time in days that they had cuddled together. Christen placed a kiss on Tobin’s neck.

“You’re too good to me..” Christen whispered.

“You deserve only the best.”

For the first time since the attack, Christen fell asleep and slept through the night without any nightmares. Tobin stayed up and kept watch over her family. She wondered if the couple would truly be okay in the end. 

* * *

Before Tobin knew it, September had arrived and the huge title rematch was only a week away. The whole city of Dallas was abuzz with extra reporters and other fighters in the area. Everyone anticipated the big fight and the arena had sold out of tickets in record time. Tobin remained in her small town and only planned to visit Dallas for the required press conferences.

Tobin’s hand had healed enough for her to resume her training. It wasn’t completely back to normal, but Tobin didn’t have time to wait around. She tried to be as careful as possible. The last thing she needed was another break so close to the fight. When the pain got to be too much, Tobin would stop for the day. 

Over the last couple of weeks, Christen found a therapist a few towns over and talked to her twice a week. The sessions seemed to help somewhat. Tobin noticed that Christen didn’t flinch as much when unexpectedly touched. The couple cuddled in bed together more, which was a big relief for Tobin. They still hadn’t had sex. Tobin wanted to, but she waited until Christen initiated, which had not happened yet. 

But other than that, the couple and their children were mostly happy. Tobin tried not to let the sexless period of their marriage get to her. Christen had been through a traumatic event that required lots of recovery mentally and emotionally. 

That day, at the gym, a camera crew would record some film of Tobin as she trained for the big fight. She also had a very public interview at the gym with Lacey Smith. Tobin decided to keep that piece of information from Christen. Besides, the interview would take place in front of a lot of people. There was no way that Lacey would try anything. Plus, Tobin and Lacey had an understanding- keep things professional. 

When little Morgan heard that there would be fancy cameras at the gym, he begged to go with Tobin. Usually, he became bored when he had to accompany Tobin to the gym, but the thought of watching her on camera seemed fun. Tobin tried to tell him that he would be bored, but the little boy insisted. 

Tobin was in the middle of an intense workout when the camera crew arrived. Morgan was enthralled with all the equipment that had to be set up. A camera guy even placed his hat on little Morgan’s head after ruffling up the boy’s hair. 

After some good footage of Tobin working out was obtained, Lacey appeared in the gym. Tobin’s coaches glanced at the woman as they remembered what had happened the last time an interview was done. Lacey Smith had received a promotion of sorts since the last fight. Now, she worked exclusively for the UFC organization as one of their main reporters. 

Tobin sneaked a glance at the beautiful woman. Lacey wore a short skirt and a blouse that hugged her curves in all the right places. Tobin quickly averted her gaze. 

“Hi….” Morgan shyly waved to Lacey.

“Oh, hey there. You are just the cutest! I love your glasses,” Lacey warmly said. 

“Thank you…” Morgan smiled. 

Tobin nodded to Lacey as she wiped the sweat off her face and neck. 

“Hey, congrats on the promotion. I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot more,” Tobin said.

Lacey winked at the alpha. “I’m totally fine with that.”

“Me, too,” Tobin admitted. The two stared at each other for a few extra seconds, before Morgan held up his doll for Lacey to see.

“Look! I dressed her this morning!” Morgan explained.

Lacey grinned. “Wow! She looks so pretty! Maybe I should give you a job as my fashion designer.”

Morgan beamed. “Mommy says I always pick out the perfect clothes.”

“You totally do,” Lacey said. She turned to Tobin. “Is this your son that you found out about a few months ago?”

Tobin nodded. “That’s my little dude.”

“This is great. Can he sit in your lap during the interview? Everyone always eats it up when we show our fighters being good parents,” Lacey asked.

“Sure. I try to keep the kids out of the spotlight, but for you, I’ll make the exception,” Tobin said.

“Thanks, Tobin. I’ll set up with the camera guys. Go take a shower,” Lacey smiled. “Don’t take too long.”

“Yeah,” Tobin said. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Can I help you set up?” Morgan asked the reporter. 

“That would be awesome! You wanna help the makeup people put makeup on me?” Lacey asked.

Morgan gaped. “Yes!!” 

The little boy quickly grabbed Lacey’s hand and allowed her to lead him away. The reporter discreetly sent Tobin a flirty wink before she went to the corner of the gym, where the interview would take place. 

Carli coughed. “Be careful, Heath. Innocent flirting can take a dangerous turn real quick. Good thing Cody didn’t hear any of that.”

Tobin scoffed. “There was no flirting.”

“Yeah, okay. Be careful, Tobin. That’s all I can say. Remember, you wear a wedding ring. Cody said that things are weird between you and Christen. Don’t jeopardize a good thing,” Carli said.

Tobin glanced at her ring and realized that she hadn’t thought about Christen all afternoon. That never happened before. Tobin shook her head as she headed to the alpha locker room. She quickly took a shower, and dressed up in some nice jeans and a blazer. She wondered if Lacey would appreciate the effort. As the thought crossed her mind, Tobin quickly tried to forget it. 

After she dressed, Tobin stepped out of the locker room. She went to the corner of the gym and sat down in the chair that the camera crew had set up. 

“You look good,” Lacey commented. 

“You look really good, too,” Tobin said.

Lacey glanced around. When she saw that no one paid them any attention, she leaned close to Tobin’s ear.

“I aim to please,” Lacey whispered. Tobin closed her eyes as Lacey’s warm breath teased her. 

Tobin coughed when she realized what effect Lacey had on her. “Yeah, interview time.”

Lacey pinned a small microphone to Tobin’s blazer as Morgan sat down on her lap. Lacey smiled at the boy.

“He looks so much like you.”

“Yeah, both my boys do,” Tobin said proudly. 

“Ready?”

Tobin nodded. 

Lacey started with the basic questions. She asked about some different training techniques and about how Tobin hoped the title fight would play out. Meanwhile, Morgan sat on Tobin’s lap and played with his Barbie doll. Every now and then, he would glance up at the camera and smile. 

“What drives you, Tobin? What makes you get up every morning to do this career?”

“My family. My wife. They’re my everything. We’ve been through some bad times, but...everything works out in the end. Everything I do is for them. I want to give my kids the best opportunities in life,” Tobin sincerely said. 

“Last time we talked, you had three children and now you have four. Want to share the story for the viewers?”

Tobin smiled when she told the short version of how Morgan came into her life. 

“Hi!! I’m Morgan Heath,” Morgan waved to the camera. 

The interview went on for about thirty more minutes. Finally, Lacey signaled that she was done with the questions. 

“That wasn’t too bad, huh?” Lacey asked. 

“Nah,” Tobin agreed.

“So the first press conference is in a couple of days. Are you looking forward to seeing Dusty there?” Lacey wondered. 

Tobin laughed. “She can talk all the trash that she wants. I still knocked her out.”

Dusty Rivera, one of Tobin’s infamous rivals, also had a fight on the main card in that event. Dusty was scheduled to fight another newcomer in the alpha division. Over the last week, Dusty talked up a storm of trash talk to her opponent, Tobin, and Abby Wambach. Tobin usually ignored her loudmouthed colleague. 

As the camera guys put the equipment up, Lacey pulled out a card. She handed it to Tobin. Morgan was too busy with the guys to pay any attention. 

Tobin realized that it was a hotel card, which told what room Lacey stayed in. 

“Lacey….” Tobin said. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me today. If you ever want to meet up...that’s my room. I know you’re married, but there’s something different this time. The offer is there…” Lacey said. She caressed Tobin’s toned muscles. 

Tobin almost melted into her touch. It seemed so long since Christen had touched her in that way. She missed the physical contact. 

Tobin stuffed the card into her pocket. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“See you around, Tobin,” Lacey smiled as she followed the camera guys out of the gym. “I hope to see you later.”

“Bye, Lacey,” Tobin said. She watched as the woman walked away. Part of her wanted to follow Lacey. The other part wanted to go home to her wife. 

Morgan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the trance. “Can we go home, Toby? I miss Mommy.”

She glanced down at her son. “Yeah, I miss her, too.”

Thirty minutes later, Tobin strolled through the front door with Morgan. The twins, Tegan, and Harley were on the couch with Christen. They were all bundled up together in a large blanket. Oliver and Olivia were in the middle of an intense racing video game. 

“Toby!!” The twins yelled as they ran to hug her, the game forgotten. 

“Da!!” Tegan clapped with delight. She raised her arms to be picked up. 

Tobin laughed as she picked up the baby and the twins ran into her legs. Oliver and Olivia each hugged her close as they excitedly told her about their day.

“Mommy!” Morgan ran into Christen’s arms. 

Harley, meanwhile, went crazy as she ran from Christen and Tobin. The pitbull tried to give each child puppy kisses as she wiggled her little tail. 

Tobin looked over at Christen. They shared a small, sad smile. Tobin remembered when Christen was always the first one to greet her with hugs and kisses. She wanted to reach out and hug her wife, but she resisted. Christen still wasn’t comfortable with any surprise touches. 

Tobin thought about the card in her pocket. That night, the alpha thought about another woman when she pleasured herself in the shower. When she laid in bed next to Christen, Tobin thought about the card some more. She reached over and tried to hold Christen’s hand, but instantly pulled away when her wife flinched at the touch. 

Tobin turned away and tried to fight the temptation that dwelled. 

“I’m sorry,” Christen whispered.

“Don’t be.”

“There just feels like so much distance between us at times…” Christen said.

“We’ll get through it. We always do,” Tobin replied. She wanted to reach out and comfort her wife, but held back. 

Christen sat up on the bed as she wept into her hands. Tobin didn’t know how to react. Usually, she would hold Christen close, but after the attack, Tobin learned to keep her distance. 

“It’ll be okay…” Tobin carefully reached over and gently caressed Christen’s arm.

Christen didn’t expect the touch. She jumped out of bed as her brain confused Tobin’s loving caress with that of her cruel attacker’s. She needed to get away. She needed to be alone. Christen started to run to the bathroom.

Tobin quickly followed. She didn’t think as she gently grabbed Christen’s arm to stop her retreat.

“Christen-“ Tobin started to say. 

The sob that left Christen’s mouth stopped Tobin dead in her tracks as she instantly pulled away. She realized her mistake. 

“Fuck...I’m sorry…” Tobin apologized.

Christen turned to look at her. She didn’t say anything as her heart raced like never before. She felt sick to her stomach. The room seemed to grow smaller. She couldn’t control the sobs that wouldn’t stop.

“Don’t….don’t touch me!!” Christen almost yelled. “Don’t!!”

“I’m sorry…” Tobin didn’t bother to stop her own tears. 

Christen fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her body as she gently rocked herself back and forth. She felt so scared. She tried to remind herself that Tobin was in the room with her....not Professor Monroe. 

“Christen…”

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open and Alex ran in. She glanced at Christen on the floor and then looked over at Tobin. 

“What’s going on? You two are gonna wake up the kids,” Alex said with concern. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to know what had happened to Christen. Alex resisted, but she only wanted to throw herself on the floor next to Christen and comfort her.

Tobin wiped her tears away and found her voice. “It was a misunderstanding.”

That was all that Tobin needed to say for Alex to understand that Christen dealt with the aftermath of her attack. Tobin couldn’t be in the room anymore. She couldn’t stand to see her strong wife so broken and destroyed. 

“Alex, can you stay with Christen tonight? I’m going to sleep on the couch. I think the space is needed,” Tobin sadly said. 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.

Christen didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry, Christen. I love you. After all we’ve been through, I will make it up to you. I just can’t let you go,” Tobin said. 

She promptly left the room and went downstairs to the living room. Tobin laid on the couch as she glanced up at the ceiling. She had never felt so alone then in that moment. She replayed the moment over and over in her mind. Tobin never wanted to see Christen react to her like that ever again. It had been heartbreaking to witness. 

Tobin sighed. She wondered if the couple would ever be able to get past this difficult moment in time. Tobin didn’t know what to expect anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but her broken heart wouldn’t allow any slumber that night. 

* * *

The next evening, the first press conference for that fight week took place in a fancy hotel. Tobin sat at a table with Abby Wambach, Dusty Rivera, and a few other famous UFC fighters. Abby and Tobin greeted one another with no animosity. They joked around together whenever they were asked questions about the upcoming title fight. No one would have ever guessed all the emotions that weighed on Tobin’s mind with how much she laughed and kidded around.

That morning, Christen acted like nothing had happened and left Tobin so confused. Christen played ‘Total Eclispe of the Heart’ on repeat over and over again. Tobin wasn’t sure if the lyrics were a hint, but she didn’t ask any questions. She only listened to forlorn tune and kept out of Christen’s way.

“Hopefully, this time around, there will be a clear winner,” Abby said. 

“Yeah…me,” Tobin playfully joked. The audience laughed. 

Dusty sat a few chairs down from Tobin. She wore her trademark sunglasses as she leaned back into her chair.

“I get the next title fight. I’m hoping that it’s Heath. Sorry, ol’ timer. I really want to beat the shit out of Tobin,” Dusty said with an obnoxious grin to Wambach. 

Abby shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve already beat you before, Dusty. Don’t need to humiliate you again.”

Tobin laughed. “Yeah. You’re on my highlight reel. Thanks, Dusty.”

The reporters ate up the back and forth trash talk. 

“Well, at least my kid ain’t no damn fairy…” Dusty muttered under her breath. 

Tobin’s interview had aired the previous night. Morgan had been seen by millions with his pink glasses and the Barbie doll that never left his side. There was a ton of support for the boy on social media, but there were also a few trolls. 

“What the hell did you just say?” Tobin quickly stood up. She marched over to where Dusty sat, her hands already in fists. 

Dusty laughed. “Rematch right here, Heath. Let’s go.”

Security guards instantly stepped between the two fighters. Cameras flashed as the two alphas stared each other down, neither backed down.

Abby patted Tobin’s back. “Hey. Focus, Heath.”

Tobin glared at Dusty one last time before she turned away and returned to her seat. 

“That’s what I thought,” Dusty grinned. 

“Fuck off,” Tobin said. 

The press conference resumed without any more incidents. Afterward, Tobin walked through the hotel to the exit after she stopped and made small talk with other fighters. Tobin hadn’t seen Lacey since the gym interview, which she figured was a good thing. The more time she spent around Lacey, the more she wanted to cross that final line. 

Just as Tobin reached the exit, someone called her name. 

“Hey, Heath!”

Tobin turned, surprised to see Dusty Rivera jogging to catch up to her. Tobin glared at the other fighter, ready to punch her, if necessary. 

Dusty laughed. “Come on, Heath. It’s just business. We gotta make our own rematch interesting. But, truce for now? I’m sorry about what I said about your kid. That was pretty out of line.”

“You think?”

“Come on, Heath,” Dusty held her hand out for a handshake. 

Tobin glanced at it for a few seconds before she sighed and shook it. “Talk about my son again and I’ll kill you.”

“Got it,” Dusty said. “So...you wanna get a drink? I’m bored at the hotel. Wanna go to my favorite Dallas hangout?”

“You wanna hang out with me?”

“Yeah. What happens in the ring is just business. Plus, I wanna talk to you,” Dusty said.

Tobin glanced at her watch. It was pretty late.

“Oh, do you gotta call your wife for permission? Shit, Heath...you lose your balls when you tied the knot?” Dusty chuckled. 

“No,” Tobin firmly said. “Alright, I’ll go. I don’t drink, though.”

“Chump. Good thing that drinking’s not the only thing at the place we’re going. Come on. My rental is over here,” Dusty patted Tobin’s shoulder. “Ain’t this cool? Two work pals going out” 

“Quit being sarcastic,” Tobin complained as she jumped into the passenger seat of Dusty’s rented Porsche. 

Dusty laughed. She turned up the rap music at max volume as the sporty elite car drove at fast speeds throughout the lighted downtown Dallas area. Tobin thought she knew the city well, but had to admit that she had no idea where Dusty drove them. She contemplated on sending a text to Christen, but decided against it. Christen was probably relieved that she wouldn’t feel any pressure to cuddle or touch Tobin that night. 

Finally, the car pulled up to an upscale gentlemen’s club. Tobin wasn’t sure how to react. 

“Surprise!” Dusty grinned.

“A gentlemen’s club?” 

“Yeah. The best tits and ass are in there. The girls will do anything you want for two grand. And fuck, it’s a good show,” Dusty unbuckled her seatbelt.

“I can’t go in there, I’m married,” Tobin protested.

Dusty held up her left hand to show her own wedding ring. “So? I’m married, too. Wife has no idea. Or, if she does, she keeps her mouth shut like she’s supposed to.”

“You’re married?!” Tobin asked, surprised.

“Mostly a mistake. We got hitched before I had to join the service. You know they pay more if you’re married. But, we have a kid so I’m stuck. Or, I’ll lose half of my money and still have to pay a fuck ton of child support. You know how it is,” Dusty complained. 

“You also have a kid?” 

“Yeah, a girl about three. I barely watch the kid. I really wanted a boy or an alpha, but yeah. That’s the wife’s job. Come on. Just ‘cause we’re married alphas, doesn’t mean that we can’t enjoy,” Dusty climbed out of the car. 

Tobin didn’t move. She glanced at her phone background, which showed a picture of Christen. 

“Come on, Heath!! Don’t be a killjoy. Plus, these women are freshly legal….eighteen, nineteen year olds.”

“Isn’t that a little young?” Tobin asked.

Dusty shrugged. “The pussy’s legal. That’s all that matters.”

Tobin shook her head. She followed Dusty into the entrance of the establishment. The low lights did little to hide the beauty of the women on the stage as they sensually danced. Most were barely clad in any clothing. Tobin couldn’t help but stare. 

Dusty led her to a table in the corner. “Best seat in the house.”

Tobin sat down. Dusty wasn’t kidding...from the table, she could see all the stages. All the women were in her view. Tobin leaned against her chair and stared at a woman that danced on the stage. There was a small crowd around the beautiful woman, along with a pile of fifty dollar bills that littered her stage. 

“Good stuff, huh?” Dusty asked. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Tobin.

“Thanks,” Tobin took one and lit it with her lighter. 

A waitress walked up to the table. She winked at the alphas. Dusty ran her eyes up and down the gorgeous woman. 

“Hey, you two. What can I get you?” the waitress asked.

“I’ll have a whisky on the rocks and my friend here will have a Coke,” Dusty said. 

The waitress nodded as she walked away. Dusty didn’t drop her stare from the woman’s magnificent body. Tobin couldn’t really blame her. 

“This is the life, Heath. The old ball and chains are at home while we’re here with all these women who will drop to their knees in front of you in an instant,” Dusty grinned. “I tried to get Wambach to come out, but her wife is at the hotel with her. Sucker.”

“Do you always cheat on your wife?” Tobin asked.

Dusty laughed. “Only when she doesn’t put out, which after the kid..she’s never in the mood. I’ve got needs...you understand. Best of both worlds. You should try it sometime. But, your wife is fuckin’ hot so I understand why you’re all over her. But, something tells me that she hasn’t put out lately.”

Tobin shrugged. “Christen’s going through some things.”

“Well, get your rocks off here. I won’t tell anyone,” Dusty promised. “Fuck, they’ll even offer you a threesome for the right price.”

”Really?” Tobin asked.

”Fuck yeah.”

“What’s the business that you wanted to talk about?” Tobin tried to avert her gaze from the dancers.

“If you win against Wambach, I want the first title defense. I’m owed that much at least,” Dusty said.

“You brought me all the way over here for something you could’ve told me at the hotel?” Tobin wondered. “I thought it was a given.”

“This way is more fun,” Dusty said. 

The waitress brought the drinks over. Dusty gently grabbed her wrist and pulled the gorgeous woman into her lap. 

“What’s your name, darling?” Dusty asked.

“Charity,” the waitress answered with a flirty laugh.

Dusty grinned. “What do I have to do to spend some alone time with you?” 

“Pay me,” Charity answered. 

Dusty turned to Tobin. “I’m gonna go to the private rooms with this little kitten. I’ll be back. Get some pussy.”

Tobin watched as Charity led Dusty to the back. She sighed as drank her soda. She thought about Dusty’s poor wife. Tobin didn’t want to do that to Christen. No matter what they were going though, her precious wife didn’t deserve the betrayal. Tobin wanted to go home to Christen. This life wasn’t for her.

A young woman stopped in front of Tobin’s table. “You need help with anything? Anything at all?”

Tobin watched as the young woman seductively licked her lips. She thought about it for a split second...a blow job wouldn’t hurt, but in the end, Tobin couldn’t do it. Tobin shook her head as she pulled out her wallet and fetched out a few hundred dollar bills.

“Nah. I’m just leaving actually. I’ll wait for my friend outside,” Tobin dropped the money on the table and then left the establishment. 

She leaned against Dusty’s rental car as she waited. Finally, the other fighter emerged after about thirty minutes.

“Fuck, I’m gonna sleep good tonight,” Dusty bragged. “Couldn’t go through with it, huh?”

Tobin shook her head.

Dusty shrugged. “You’re one faithful son of a bitch. Your wife is hot so I kinda get it. But damn, all that pussy and not even a taste.”

Tobin kept quiet on the drive back to the hotel. She only wanted to be in bed with Christen. She felt guilt for the temptations that she had experienced before. Right now, all she needed was Christen. When Dusty parked the car, Tobin hopped out and bid the other fighter a goodnight. 

“Next time, loosen up, Heath,” Dusty laughed. She waved as she disappeared into the fancy hotel. 

Tobin started to unlock her car door when she spotted Lacey. The young woman walked toward her and Tobin couldn’t help but check out Lacey. She wore a short, black dress that showed off her perfect legs. The dress dipped low enough to expose ample cleavage. Tobin thought briefly about what Lacey would feel like underneath her. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Tobin shook it away. 

“Tobin, what are you doing out here so late?” Lacey greeted. 

“Can you believe that I was hanging out with Dusty?”

“Really? Has hell frozen over?” Lacey asked. 

Tobin laughed. “Yeah, it was interesting for sure. What about you? Hot date?”

“Oh, no. I was out bar hopping with my friends. I haven’t been able to see them since moving to Las Vegas for the UFC job. I was the designated driver,” Lacey explained. 

“I hope you had fun.”

Lacey smiled. “I did.”

Tobin awkwardly stuck her hands in her pockets. “I should get going. It’s late. I’m sure Christen’s wondering where I’m at.”

She started to turn away, but Lacey stopped her. Tobin realized just how close Lacey was to her. She felt Lacey’s breasts against her chest, and she tried to fight off the erection that wanted to form. Lacey’s breath tickled her face, her body so close. Tobin didn’t dare look into her eyes. So many fantasies raced through her lust induced mind. 

“Stay, Tobin. I don’t know what’s going on, but you seem so lost. Let me take care of you….” Lacey reached down and gently stroked Tobin through her jeans. 

When Tobin didn’t stop her, Lacey decided to be more bold. She leaned forward and placed a few kisses on Tobin’s neck. 

“Fuck...” Tobin muttered.

Tobin’s flesh awakened with the contact. She knew that this was dangerous territory, but she felt helpless to stop. Tobin knew better...Christen was at home. She didn’t deserve this. 

Tobin quickly took a couple of paces back. “I can’t, Lacey. I’m sorry. I love Christen too much.”

Lacey sighed. “I understand, Tobin. But, sometimes love isn’t enough. If you ever change your mind, you know what room I’m in.”

Tobin watched as Lacey walked away to the hotel entrance. Part of her wanted to follow, but she stayed put. Tobin waited for her body to calm down before she jumped into the car and drove home.

Meanwhile, Christen woke up and realized that Tobin’s side of the bed was empty. She wondered if the press conference had run really late that night. She glanced at the clock, surprised that it was already two in the morning. Where was Tobin?

Christen grabbed her phone. She found the Find My Phone app and opened it. It took a few seconds as Tobin’s location was traced. When it popped up, Christen couldn’t believe it. Tobin was at a gentlemen’s club this late at night. There was no way that she was up to anything innocent.

She didn’t bother to stop the tears. It was her fault anyway. She drove Tobin away...even the simple act of cuddling sometimes sent her into a tailspin. Christen talked about her attack in therapy and she had been given exercises to do, but it still felt so real. Even when Tobin innocently touched her, it shook Christen back to that terrible night. She didn’t know how to cope. She couldn’t blame Tobin for going somewhere else.

Christen cried and cried as she thought about Tobin being with someone else. She thought about Tobin inside another woman. She couldn’t stop the images that invaded her mind of another woman moaning out Tobin’s name. 

The tears continued as the bedroom door opened and Tobin stepped into the room. Christen stayed quiet. Her heart broke further as Tobin rushed into the shower...probably to get the other woman’s scent off her skin. 

A few minutes later, Tobin laid down on the bed. Her hand barely caressed Christen’s back.

“I hope you had fun at the gentlemen’s club….” Christen whispered. 

Tobin sighed. “Dusty wanted to talk. She took me there. I swear I didn’t do anything…”

Christen listened. 

“But….lately….I’ve been tempted. Lacey gave me her hotel room number. I thought about going there. I thought about hooking up with a stripper at the club. I won’t lie,” Tobin admitted. “And, tonight, when Dusty dropped me off, Lacey was there. She wanted me to go back to her room...and for a few split seconds...I wanted to.”

Christen sobbed. She knew it was her fault that Tobin felt so neglected. 

“I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t do that to you. I just can’t. I only want you, Christen. I know you’re going through something and you’re working through it. I’m here one hundred percent. I’m sorry if you ever felt pressured…”

“I’m sorry, Tobin. I’m sorry you felt like you had to go somewhere else. Sometimes a simple touch can just take me back to that night,” Christen said. “I know one day, I’ll be ready. It’s all my fault we’re stuck in this rut.”

“It’s not your fault, Chris. Something awful happened to you. Take your time. I want you to be okay. You mean everything to me, Christen. We’ll get through this...I know we will,” Tobin reassured. “I’m sorry if you ever felt any doubt.” 

“I love you, Tobin.”

“I love you, Christen.”

Christen slowly scooted closer to Tobin. She sought the comfort that only her partner could give. Tobin carefully wrapped her arms around Christen. For the first time in a while, the couple felt like the distance wasn’t so great between them. Tobin whispered sweet words to Christen and promised to always protect her. 

Christen nestled against Tobin, her heart so full of love for the alpha. She resolved to try to cope with what had happened. She owed her relationship that much. She and Tobin deserved every chance to work this out. 

* * *

A few nights later, Tobin walked around backstage as she waited for her name to be called. It was weigh-in time, and the place was packed with reporters and fans. Since the last fight had ended in a draw, the anticipation for this next one was through the roof. Pay-per-view records were shattered and everyone’s predictions were all over social media. 

Tobin wasn’t too nervous this time around. She knew that a lot of people would be in her corner. She knew what to expect from Wambach. Earlier that day, Tobin had been drug tested and passed with flying colors. She was in the best shape of her life. Her hand still bothered her from time to time, but it wasn’t anything too serious. 

“You ready, kid?” Cody asked. 

Tobin nodded. “I’m more than ready.” 

“You are looking sharp, Tobin. You’re in way better shape than last time,” Becky observed. 

“It’s all that damn cardio that you made me do,” Tobin said. 

Just then, Dusty Rivera appeared after her turn on the stage. She nodded at Tobin. 

“Good luck, Heath,” Dusty said as she held up her fist for a fist bump. 

Tobin’s coaches watched with surprise as she reciprocated the fist bump. 

“Looking good, Rivera,” Tobin replied. 

Dusty nodded at the coaches before she went to talk to her own team. Carli glanced at Tobin.

“You and Dusty cool?” Carli asked. “How the hell did that happen?”

“We came to an understanding of sorts,” Tobin shrugged. 

Just then, the excitement level outside went up a notch as the announcer, Joe Rogan, told the audience that the main event fighters were ready for their stare down. Tobin waited as the introduction video played for the fans. The crowd went wild when Tobin appeared on the huge screen. There was equal noise when Abby Wambach’s part of the video played. 

“And, now!! The moment you’ve all been waiting for!! The challenger!!! Tobin Heath!!!!”

The audience erupted in cheers when Tobin walked onto the stage. She smiled as she waved to all her fans. In the crowd, people held up signs that had her name and Marine flags. Tobin’s smile grew wider when she spotted all her friends and family in the front row. 

Kelley whistled. “Let’s go!!! Tobin Fuckin’ Heath!!” She turned to the people that sat behind her. “That’s my best friend!!”

“Toby!!!” Oliver yelled. 

She waved at her children. They all wore a special UFC shirt that had her name on it. Even baby Tegan wore a tiny shirt and ear plugs to keep the noise to a minimum. She bounced in Christen’s lap and laughed when she saw Tobin. 

Tobin reached the scale. She momentarily took off her snapback before she pulled off her shirt. All the hard work that Tobin had put into her training showed off, her muscles toned and perfect. Tobin did her signature move as she set her UFC jogging pants low on her hips to show off her impressive abs. Tobin jumped on the scale. 

She flexed her biceps. 

“144 pounds for Tobin Heath!!!”

Tobin caught Christen’s eye and winked at her. She kissed her wedding ring as the crowd erupted into applause. After a few seconds, Tobin bounced off the scale and walked over to the other side of the stage. On the way, she waved to all her children as they cheered loudly for her. 

“Now, the champion!!! Abby Wambach!!!!”

Abby strolled out onto the stage to thunderous cheers. She stepped onto the scale and showed off her impressive physique. 

“144 pounds for Abby Wambach!!”

Abby marched up to Tobin. The two shook hands before they stared each other down in an intense standoff. The tension could be felt all around the room as neither backed away. Finally, Abby took a step back and smiled at Tobin.

“Good luck, Heath,” Abby said as she pulled Tobin into a friendly hug. 

“Right back at you,” Tobin grinned. 

Someone brought out the championship belt and handed it to Abby. She threw the heavy belt over her shoulder. Tobin stood next to her as the two fighters posed for the cameras. 

Joe Rogan stood between the two.

“You two seem to be friendly still. How do you hope this fight ends compared to the last one?” he asked. 

Tobin spoke into the microphone. “By one of us getting knocked the fuck out.”

“Preferably, Heath,” Abby added. “But, it’s gonna be another war.”

“And, hopefully, I don’t get kicked in the nuts again. That was a fuckin’ hard kick,” Tobin said as the audience laughed.

Abby grinned. “I’ll try to not hit the family jewels.”

“We’re both hungry for another win. We want to prove once and for all who the best in this division is,” Tobin said.

“Man, this is gonna be an amazing rematch. Anything else you wanna add?” Joe asked.

Tobin nodded. “I just want to say that I’m so happy that all my friends, family, and my kids will be able to watch this fight. It means a lot to have all their support. But, I want to especially thank my amazing wife.”

Tobin stared into Christen’s eyes from a distance. “Christen, you’re so amazing. I know we’ve had a rough patch, but...you’re my everything. I love you, baby. Thank you for always being by my side.”

Christen had tears in her eyes from Tobin’s proclamation of love. She realized just how much she loved Tobin...how patient and caring Tobin had been. They had a few bumps in the road, but the love had always been there. 

Joe grinned. “Wow...that was beautiful, Heath. Anything to add, Abby?”

“Well, I can’t let Heath one-up me with the wife. Everything is for my wife.” Abby grinned. 

“Alright, we all can’t wait for this rematch tomorrow night,” Joe said as the crowd agreed. 

Tobin grinned as she waved goodbye to the crowd. After she grabbed her duffel bag from the back, Tobin met her friends and family at the entrance of the building. The kids instantly ran to her and hugged her legs. 

“Toby!! I can’t wait to see you win!!” Oliver grinned. 

“Looking good, Tobin!” Lindsey said. 

“Yeah, you’re totally gonna kick ass tomorrow,” Ashlyn replied.

“Language,” Alex reprimanded her friend.

“Thanks, guys. Totally ready for the rematch,” Tobin grinned. 

Tobin spent the rest of the evening with her family and friends. After dinner, Cody made everyone leave the house since Tobin had an early morning to prepare for the rematch. All throughout the evening, Christen stole glances at Tobin. Every time that Tobin caught her, she would wink at her. Christen remembered the little speech that Tobin had given to her. 

Later that night, after the children had been put to bed, Tobin stepped out of the shower, ready for a full night’s sleep. Tobin pulled on her tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. After the kids were in bed, Christen suggested that they watch a movie together. The couple cuddled on the couch and watched some romantic comedy. It wasn’t exactly Tobin’s choice of genre, but she loved the feel of Christen in her arms again. 

After the movie, Christen took a quick shower as Tobin watched a few minutes of her last fight with Wambach. As Christen walked out of the shower, Tobin had to do a double take when she noticed that her wife only wore a skimpy nightgown. Tobin tried to ignore her desire as quickly grabbed her own clothes and took her own cold shower. 

Tobin stopped in her tracks when she walked into the bedroom. Christen stood next to the bed in only a pair of black panties. Tobin gulped as her body instantly reacted to the sight. 

“Christen…”

“I’m ready, Tobin. I miss our connection. I miss the way you feel inside me. I need this. I need you,” Christen said.

“We don’t have to if you’re not ready. I’m good. I can wait. I don’t want you to push yourself too much.”

“I’m ready, Tobin. I need this,” Christen reassured. 

“If it gets to be too much, tell me to stop…” Tobin said. 

“I will.” 

Passion overtook Tobin as she picked Christen up and carried her a few paces to the bed, laying her down on the mattress. Christen drew in a deep breath as the seriousness of the situation settled over the couple. Tobin grew harder at the beautiful sight underneath her. Tobin leaned down, and kissed Christen so possessively that it made her breathless. Christen moaned as she tasted Tobin, realizing how much she missed her taste. Tobin’s muscles flexed under Christen’s hands as their kisses became more intense.

Tobin felt that familiar urge start to take over her body, quickly stopping herself from coming too fast. Just rubbing against Christen’s soft skin was enough to send her over the edge. Tobin needed this moment to last as long as possible...the moment when Christen became hers again. 

Tobin traveled slowly down Christen’s amazing body, tasting every inch of delicate skin, marveling at how amazing she tasted. Christen moaned as Tobin sucked and gently bit down on her hard nipples, sensations of pleasure lit up her body.

"Oh, god...Tobin," Christen whimpered, her hands messed up Tobin’s hair. She never felt anything so intense or so intimate as Tobin’s kisses traveled further down.

Tobin noticed how wet Christen’s panties were. She somehow resisted the urge to rip the fabric away in a fervor. Christen’s scent was intoxicating and beckoning, Tobin’s face only a couple of inches away from her pussy.

"You sure you still want this?" Tobin asked once again for consent.

"Yes...please..." Christen whispered. Tobin slowly pulled the panties down and tossed the clothing onto the floor. She torturously kissed up Christen’s legs.

Tobin knelt between Christen’s legs. She stared at her beautiful body, not believing that this was really happening after so long. Christen had the most amazing body that Tobin had ever seen. Christen watched as Tobin’s hungry eyes gazed over her body, almost as if she were putting it to memory. 

"You're so beautiful," Tobin whispered. She kissed Christen on the lips. 

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Tobin slowly kissed down Christen’s body again until she reached the sweetness that she so desperately wanted to taste. Christen closed her eyes, anxiously waiting as she felt Tobin’s hot breath on her thighs. Tobin nudged Christen’s legs apart and finally took her pussy into her mouth. 

"Tobin..." Christen cried out in pleasure as her legs went weak.

Tobin teased Christen as she gently flicked her clit with her tongue, her appetite insatiable. Christen’s hands were everywhere as pleasure engulfed her sensitive flesh. She massaged Tobin’s strong shoulders before entangling her fingers in the alpha’s hair. Christen held Tobin in place as she explored her.

Spreading Christen’s legs open further, Tobin sucked on her sensitive clit. Tobin slowly thrust her tongue into Christen, desperate to taste her most private of spots. Christen cried out as her body was turned inside out by Tobin’s touch. 

"Oh god, Tobin!" Christen moaned as she came for Tobin, forceful and deep. 

Tobin groaned at the sound of Christen’s pleasure, at the taste of it. There was nothing sweeter than Christen coming only for her. Christen’s body trembled as she experienced an intense orgasm. Tobin placed soft kisses onto Christen’s neck as she waited for her to settle down. Tobin hurriedly pulled off her own clothes and tossed them onto the floor. 

"You okay?" Tobin whispered as she resumed her position on top of Christen. She could tell that Christen was nervous and Tobin felt anxious as well.

"Just a little nervous,” Christen admitted. 

"I'll go slow. You sure this is still what you want?" Tobin asked. “We can stop.”

“I want this.”

Christen pulled Tobin close, their hot skin touched, not an inch of space between them. Tobin stared into Christen’s beautiful eyes as she slowly thrust forward, the tip of her cock pushed gently into the warm wetness. 

"Oh..." Christen whimpered as her tight muscles were stretched by Tobin’s cock. She closed her eyes as the fullness invaded her body. 

"Wanna stop?" Tobin had a worried look on her face.

"No, keep going," Christen whispered as Tobin thrust deeper into her.

“Baby, look at me...so you know that it’s me. I love you so much,” Tobin softly said. She thrust a few inches in at first to help Christen become used to the sensation. Tobin didn’t want to overwhelm her with too much, too fast. 

Tobin moved slowly, half her cock slid out, long and slick from Christen, before pushing back in. Tobin never felt anything as amazing as Christen felt around her - the wetness, the tightness. She had to control her urge to come right then and there. Tobin gently pulled out, passionately kissing Christen’s lips as she forcefully pushed forward, sinking her full length deep inside.

"God..." Christen cried. She bit down on Tobin’s shoulder at the sudden intrusion. 

“Too much?” Tobin asked.

Christen shook her head. “Give me a minute.”

Tobin kissed Christen’s neck and jaw as she waited for the signal to continue. The couple stared into each other’s eyes as they reassured one another. Christen leaned up and kissed Tobin on the lips. 

"Okay, I'm ready now. Be gentle," Christen said. 

Tobin started to gently thrust in and out of Christen’s pussy, trying to be delicate. Christen cried out in passion at the sensation of Tobin filling her over and over again. She couldn't think or speak as pleasure overwhelmed her.

"A little harder," Christen begged as she bit down on Tobin’s ear and tugged lightly. 

She lifted her hips up to meet the rhythm of Tobin’s thrusts as they became one, their hot breath intermingled as they shared passionate kisses. Tobin picked up her pace, rougher strokes slammed into Christen’s tightness. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s torso, holding on as if her life, her very existence depended on it. The headboard of the bed hit the wall with the pace of Tobin’s thrusts.

Tobin watched as Christen closed her eyes, completely surrendering herself. Christen’s senses were full of Tobin as she felt that familiar ache within her body. Her nails dragged down Tobin’s strong back, leaving behind long, red scratches as their sweaty bodies slid against one another. 

"I love you," Christen whispered as she came, her orgasm took over her body.

"I love you too, Christen," Tobin finally allowed herself to come as she buried herself deep inside of Christen. Tobin trembled in Christen’s arms as she collapsed on top of her, all her energy spent.

The young couple laid in the messed up bed for a few minutes in pure bliss. Suddenly, Tobin felt Christen’s body tremble. She glanced down and saw that Christen had tears in her eyes.

"Christen, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Was it too soon?” Tobin worriedly asked as Christen shook her head.

"No. I just love you so much. I feel like everything might be okay. We might be okay," Christen cried as Tobin gently wiped her tears away.

“We’ll always be okay, Christen. You’re my everything,” Tobin said. “I’ll always be here to protect you.”

Tobin gently pulled out. Christen closed her eyes, ready to sleep. 

“Ugh...I need to get out of bed and clean up,” Christen yawned. 

“Sorry, babe.”

Christen smiled. “Totally worth it.”

After a few minutes, Christen forced herself to get up. She noticed how her skin smelled like Tobin and the scent brought her a sense of security. She cleaned up and climbed back into bed with Tobin. She nestled next to the alpha.

“I love you…” Christen sleepily said. “You’re gonna win tomorrow.”

“I will because you’re my good luck charm,” Tobin whispered.

“Always…” Christen said with a small smile. 

After a few minutes of silence, Tobin glanced down. She realized that Christen had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Tobin closed her eyes, at ease for the first time in days. She held Christen close and felt like she was home again. Tobin didn’t know what the future held, but she knew that with Christen by her side, everything would be alright somehow. Tobin silently promised Christen that she would always protect her from the uncertain world.

* * *

Tobin listened in as the crowd roared with approval as Dusty knocked out her opponent in a fury of lethal punches. The noise from the crowd vibrated through the locker room where Tobin sat down on a bench. She glanced at the television screen as Dusty celebrated her impressive win. 

“Hey, are you nervous at all?” Christen asked. 

Tobin smiled. “Not really. I mean there’s some nerves, but nothing like last time.”

Christen reached over and massaged Tobin’s shoulder in an attempt to relieve any left over stress. For that fight, Tobin requested that Christen be part of her corner team so she would be allowed back into the locker room area. Plus, Tobin knew that being able to see Christen in her corner would help during the fight. 

Cody thought about it. He didn’t want Tobin to be distracted during the fight. Finally, he relented after he made his daughter promise not to get in the way. Meanwhile, Christen felt anxious as the fight drew near. She remembered how brutal the last brawl between the two top alphas had been. She didn’t want Tobin to be seriously hurt again. 

Tobin glanced over at Christen. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Christen admitted. “I hate seeing you get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, Christen.”

“But, a couple of weeks ago, that one fighter got hit so hard that he was out for a few days,” Christen said.

“He was a newbie. I can handle a few hits. I promise Christen, if I ever feel like my life is in danger in the ring, I’ll tap out.”

“You better.”

Tobin smiled. She gently took hold of Christen’s hand and kissed it. “I promise. By the way, you look good with my name on you.”

Christen glanced down at the black light jacket that had ‘Heath’ in red letters on the side. She didn’t wear all the gear like the coaches did, but Christen opted for the jacket, especially since the arena was cold. 

“Gotta represent my stud,” Christen grinned. 

“Stud, huh?” Tobin said with a cocky smile. 

Just then, Cody walked up to the couple with a tall woman that neither knew. He talked and laughed with the young woman who seemed about their age. She had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She wore a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. 

“Hey, kids. This here is the best sports agent in the business. She wants to represent us. I think it’s a great idea. She can negotiate the big bucks,” Cody explained. 

“Well, if you think it’s a good idea, then I’m on board,” Tobin said. 

The woman held her hand out for Tobin. “Nice to finally meet you, Tobin. I’m Sue Bird. I’ve been following your career for a while. I got a call from Cody and Becky to see if I can take you guys on as a client.”

“Well, if you want to join the team, be my guest. It would be great to have you onboard. I’m Tobin Heath by the way,” Tobin said.

Sue laughed. “I definitely know who you are.”

“And, this is my wife, Christen,” Tobin introduced Christen. 

Sue shook Christen’s hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Christen said. 

“Well, I’ve got to get to my seat before the next fight. I’ll meet up with your lawyer and talk details with them. Who is your lawyer?” Sue asked.

“Megan Rapinoe,” Tobin answered. 

“I’ve heard of her, but never met her before. I’ll get in touch with her in a couple of days,” Sue said.

“Sounds good,” Tobin agreed.

“Good luck, Heath. I’m pulling for you,” Sue said. She shook Tobin’s hand again and bid Christen goodbye as she left the locker room. 

Becky appeared. “Time to get you suited up. Camera crew will be here in a few minutes. You’ve got your cup on?”

Tobin nodded. “Yup.”

Becky pulled up a chair next to her fighter. Tobin slipped off her wedding ring and handed it to Christen. 

“Keep that safe for me,” Tobin said.

“Always,” Christen replied. 

Carli groaned. “Enough with the love fest, you two. It’s cute, but too mushy.”

Tobin laughed. Becky carefully taped Tobin’s gloves to her wrists. She added some blue tape to indicate that her fighter fought from the blue corner. 

“How’s your hand?” Becky asked.

“A little sore, but nothing too bad,” Tobin answered. 

A camera crew walked into the locker room. Tobin showed off some moves for the home audience. The Vegas odds for the fight seemed to change every minute. One second, Tobin would be predicted to win. Then the next, Wambach. The anticipation was everywhere. 

Finally, it was time for the main event. When an introduction video started to run for the audience, Tobin heard her own voice. The crowd roared when she appeared on the huge screen. 

“You ready, kid?” Cody asked.

Tobin took a deep breath. “Yup.”

The arena became silent when the footage ended and the lights dimmed. The slow beginning melody of Tobin’s walk out music started to play. She opted for the same song from the last fight - Aerosmith’s “Dream On”.

“Let’s rock and roll,” Tobin said. She draped an American flag over her shoulders and led the way from the locker room. When she appeared, the audience went crazy with excitement. 

“Toby!!” Oliver yelled from the front row. 

Tobin smiled when she spotted all her friends in the front row with Stacey. Oliver and Olivia excitedly jumped in their seats, both wore their official Heath hoodie. Morgan sat in Lindsey’s lap and grinned widely when Tobin appeared in his view. Baby Tegan bounced in Alex’s lap with her tiny ear plugs in. She reached for her parents. Tobin stopped at the front row and hugged all her children. 

“Go, Toby!!” Olivia kissed Tobin’s cheek. She and Emily held a poster board that had a picture that Olivia had drawn and colored. The drawing depicted Tobin holding up the championship belt. 

“Thanks, Princess,” Tobin grinned. 

“Don’t get hurt too bad,” Morgan said with concern.

Tobin placed the snapback that she wore on his head. “I’ll try not to.”

Tobin walked over to the area where the officials stood. She nodded her head to the music as she whipped off her shirt. Tobin wore her signature black sports bra with a pair of black shorts. 

Carli stuck the mouthpiece into Tobin’s mouth. She pulled her in for a fierce hug.

“Good luck, Heath. Make us proud,” Carli said.

Becky wrapped her arms around Tobin. “You can do this. You got this. It’s your time.”

Tobin nodded.

Cody stepped up. “Win this for your kids. Win this for Christen. I’m so proud of you, Tobin.”

“Thanks, Pops.”

Cody smiled as he hugged Tobin close and patted her shoulder. 

Finally, it was Christen’s turn. She held Tobin tight and kissed her neck. She didn’t want to let go, but the seconds ticked down. 

“I love you so much. I know you’ll win,” Christen whispered.

“Of course...you’re my good luck charm,” Tobin said. 

“Be careful...please…” Christen almost pleaded. 

“I will. I love you,” Tobin kissed her lightly on the lips. 

Christen forced herself to step back. Tobin winked at her before she strolled up the UFC official. The official made certain that everything was in order as he looked over the taped gloves. 

“Cup?” he asked.

Tobin nodded as she patted her crotch. “It’s on.”

He extended his arm as he granted her permission to enter the octagon. Tobin walked up the steps to the ring. She turned around and surveyed the audience as they went wild for her. Tobin glanced at the sky and said a silent prayer to her parents. Finally, Tobin ran to her corner and shook her arms to get rid of any pent up nerves. 

Abby Wambach’s walk out music started to play as the alpha strolled to the octagon. She hugged her coaches before being checked out by the official. Abby walked into the octagon. On the way to her corner, she and Tobin shared a fist bump. 

“Good luck,” Abby said.

“You too, old timer,” Tobin grinned. 

The famous announcer, Bruce Buffer, hyped up the crowd as he introduced both fighters. Tobin took a deep breath as the referee called the opponents to the middle of the ring. The crowd went quiet with suspense. 

“Protect yourselves at all times. Touch gloves if you want,” the referee said.

Abby held out her hands and Tobin tapped their gloves together. Both fighters stepped back to their corners and waited. The crowd murmured with anticipation. The big fight was finally about to begin. 

The referee glanced at Tobin. “Ready?”

Tobin nodded.

He turned to Abby. “Fighter, you ready?”

Abby nodded. 

“Fight!” the referee jumped out of the way. 

Tobin and Abby met in the middle of the ring and touched gloves again. Then, the situation turned serious as Wambach blazed forward with a series of strikes that caught Tobin off guard. A few punches clipped Tobin on the face as the first casualties started to form. 

Tobin countered back with her own punches. The two alphas exchanged brutal strikes. Christen closed her eyes each time the sound of a punch richoched throughout the arena. She knew that each strike was able to end the fight if landed right. The seconds ticked down in the first round. 

Abby punched Tobin’s infamous eyebrow. The hard force instantly broke the tender skin as blood streamed down Tobin’s face. 

She ignored the pain. She wiped blood that kept seeping into her eye. Tobin drove forward as she backed Abby into the cage. Tobin delivered her own strikes into the other alpha’s face and body. Finally, the bell rang.

Abby and Tobin nodded at each other before they went to their respective corners. Each fighter had a bloodied face and the beginnings of a black eye. Abby suffered a long cut on her forehead that bled heavily. Only one round down and both fighters looked as if they had fought for twenty-five minutes already. 

Tobin plopped down onto the stool. She took deep breaths and spit out her mouthpiece. Carli handed her a bottle of water, which she drank greedily. Christen grabbed a towel and started to wipe the blood from Tobin’s face and shoulders. She grimaced at how ugly the alpha’s eyebrow injury looked.

Cody knelt down. “Great first round. You pulled up ahead by getting her against the cage. Keep doing that. Do not...I repeat do not let her get you to the ground.”

Tobin nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Carli and Becky tried to stop the blood that still gushed down Tobin’s face. They applied the vaseline on the tender wound and tried to force some butterfly bandages to stick. 

“I said to be careful,” Christen said.

“I am, babe. This is nothing, I swear.”

The signal that the break was almost over sounded. Tobin pulled Christen close and gave her a kiss. She stood up, ready for more fight. Christen forced her legs to follow the coaches out of the octagon. 

The next round started. The two fighters exchanged fierce leg kicks that almost brought both to the ground. After a few minutes, Tobin’s leg became red and bruised from the force. She countered with equally deadly kicks and strikes. Fresh blood from both fighters drenched the canvas as the audience egged them on. 

During the third minute, Abby went for a takedown. The two alphas tumbled to the ground. Abby grabbed Tobin’s arm and attempted an armbar maneuver. Tobin defended as best as she could as Abby tried to push her into the position. Abby gripped Tobin’s arm and extended her legs over her opponent’s chest to gain leverage. Abby rose her hips up to extend the arm joint. She pushed down on Tobin’s arm, almost afraid that any more force would break the arm.

Pain hit Tobin like a freight train. Her arm became dislocated from her shoulder. She refused to tap out. Only a few more seconds were left. Abby pushed further. 

Tobin grimaced in pain. Christen watched from the sidelines. Part of her wanted to run into the octagon and stop the fight. She kept steady. The seconds seemed to last for hours. Finally, the whistle blew. Abby released Tobin’s arm and patted her stomach. 

Tobin took a few extra seconds to stand up. Cody rushed over to her when he noticed how limp her arm looked at her side. She popped out her mouthpiece. 

“Is it broken?!” Cody asked.

Tobin shook her head. “Nah. Dislocated. Pop it back in and I’ll be okay.”

“Tobin, we can stop the fight,” Christen said.

“No. Just pop it back in. I don’t think I can do it on my own,” Tobin said as she sat down on the stool.

Becky started the feeble attempt of wiping away all the blood that stained Tobin’s skin. 

“I’ll take a crack at it,” Carli said. 

“Hurry. Times almost up,” Cody reminded everyone. 

Tobin closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth. She waited for the pain. She took a deep breath as Carli got into the position needed to pop the bone back into the socket. Carli grabbed Tobin’s arm and tried to get it back into place, but to no avail. Carli tried again, but nothing. 

“Someone else try,” Tobin said.

Becky stepped forward. “Let me try.”

She placed her hand gently on Tobin’s arm. “Take a deep breath and relax.”

Tobin did as she was instructed. Becky carefully pushed Tobin’s upper arm bone back into place. She made sure that it was secure. 

“How’s that?” Becky asked. 

Tobin moved her arm around freely. “Better. Just sore.”

The sound ticked that the third round was set to begin. Tobin quickly kissed Christen and put her mouthpiece back into place. 

“Please be careful, Tobin,” Christen said. She still tasted the blood from the kiss. The vaseline and bandages did little to hold back the dam of blood as it dripped down Tobin’s face. 

“Always am,” Tobin winked at her. 

“I love you so much.” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear. “You can do this, Tobin. I believe in you so much.”

“I love you,” Tobin kissed her again. 

Tobin stood up, rejuvenated from Christen’s encouragement. Tobin felt as if she could fight for hours as the third round started. The crowd cheered as the fighters kept the fight standing. The strikes were traded back and forth with no mercy. Tobin hit Abby’s left eye which instantly started to swell. 

Abby wound up for a brutal uppercut. Tobin dodged the hit and countered with a liver kick. The war waged on, so much at stake. Tobin felt the momentum shift in the middle of the round. Abby started to slow and Tobin’s youth gained her an advantage. 

Then it happened. Abby was gassed from the intense past rounds. Tobin delivered a fierce kick to the body that stunned the older fighter. Tobin didn’t let her recover as she pounced. 

Tobin forced Abby to the cage and lit her up with lethal strikes and elbows to the face. The final elbow crashed into Abby’s eyebrow. The force of the brutal blow caused Abby to pass out and she fell to the ground, unconsciousness. 

The referee instantly jumped between the two fighters and forced Tobin back. The crowd kept eerily quiet as the doctors ran into the octagon to check on Abby Wambach. No one celebrated.

Tobin collapsed to the ground as her chest heaved with deep breaths. Finally, the crowd clapped as Abby woke up and sat up. The doctors talked to her to make sure that there weren’t any life serious injuries. Tobin jumped up and knelt down next to Abby. She draped an arm around her opponent and hugged her.

Abby smiled. “You deserve this, Heath. Celebrate your win.”

Tobin hugged Abby again. She quickly rose up, jumped onto the cage and flexed her muscles. The crowd roared with approval as Tobin pointed to her children and grinned at them. They all happily bounced up and down in happiness after witnessing Tobin win the championship. 

“Tobin Fuckin’ Heath!!! What did I tell you guys?” Kelley shouted. 

Cody pulled Tobin down from the fence and pulled her into a fierce hug.

“I’m so proud of you, kid!” Cody laughed with joy as he cried a few tears of joy.

“You did it!!” Becky shouted as she and Carli both bounced onto Tobin.

The crowd cheered when Christen rushed into the octagon and kissed Tobin like her life depended on it. Christen cried tears of joy...all the hard work that Tobin put in had finally paid off. All the long gym hours. All the traveling. She felt so proud of Tobin. 

The referee collected the two fighters and brought them to the middle of the ring. Abby and Tobin joked with one another as they waited for the official announcement.

Bruce Buffer stepped forward. “Ladies and gentlemen, the referee called a stop to this contest in the fourth minute of round number three. Declaring the winner by TKO...and new!!!! Undisputed UFC alpha division champion of the world…..Tobin Heath!!!!!!!!”

The crowd exploded in applause as the UFC President wrapped the belt around Tobin’s waist. Abby pulled her opponent into a friendly hug. Tobin felt the weight of emotion as the tears started to fall. Everything she had ever worked for….she finally made it. She only wished her parents were there to witness the moment. 

Tobin felt her heart swell even more when all her children and Stacy stepped into the ring. The kids made a beeline for Tobin and even Tegan held her arms out to be picked up. 

Morgan pulled on Tobin’s shorts to get her attention.

“What’s up, buddy?” Tobin asked.

“I love you, Toby,” Morgan said. 

The moment that Tobin had waited for finally happened. She knelt down and hugged her son. The tears continued to fall as she quickly tried to wipe them away. 

“I love you too, kiddo.”

Tobin stood up as Joe Rogan walked up to her for a quick interview. He waited until she was able to compose herself to talk. 

“Your new champion everyone, Tobin Heath!! Tobin, congrats. It’s been amazing to see your journey to this. How does this feel?”

Tobin sighed. “Unreal. I’m just so happy to have my kids here with me to see this. All my friends are here. All the hard work finally paid off.”

“Did the fight play out like you thought it would? I know a lot of people were squeamish watching you get your arm back into place,” Joe laughed. 

“Abby’s a beast. I thought she was gonna break my fuckin’ arm. It was an honor to fight her twice. She’s just freakin’ tough. Abby is amazing,” Tobin said. 

“After you celebrate this...what’s next?”

“Dusty wanted a title shot. Anyone that wants this belt, you know where to reach me. This belt is gonna be mine for a long time,” Tobin replied.

“Anything else?”

Tobin looked at Christen. “I love my wife so much. She’s the reason why I’m right here. She sacrificed so much for this. I just...love her so much. No one compares to her. She’s my world.”

Christen didn’t bother to hold back her happy tears. She leaned over and kissed Tobin again.

“That’s beautiful,” Joe said. He glanced over at Abby.

“Abby, you were the champ for so long. You put up a good fight and you’re still a force to be reckoned with,” Joe noticed that Abby tore the tape from her gloves and pulled them off.

Abby placed her gloves on the octagon canvas - the signal that a fighter had retired. The crowd cheered in appreciation. 

“Wow. Abby, are you retiring?” Joe asked, almost in disbelief. 

Abby nodded. “I’ve been in the game for a long time. It’s time for me to step back and be with my family. This is Tobin’s division and her time to shine.”

Joe hugged Abby. “It’s been an honor to see you fight. It’s been an honor to call your fights. You’re a legend in your own right.”

Tobin rushed forward and hugged Abby. 

“You’re a beast, Wambach. It was an honor to fight a legend,” Tobin said.

“Enjoy your win, kid,” Abby ruffled up Tobin’s hair. 

Tobin basked in the glory. She concentrated on the weight of the belt around her waist. She glanced around at all the fans that cheered her name. She smiled at her children that played around in the octagon and waved to the crowd. Carli had Morgan and Oliver in her arms as she talked to Abby. Becky paraded around Olivia as the little girl laughed with delight. Cody carried Tegan around as he talked to Abby’s team about the fight. 

Christen gently wiped the blood that still slowly fell from Tobin’s wounds. 

“Congrats, Champ. I’m so proud of you.”

“I wouldn’t have this without you,” Tobin said. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Christen kissed Tobin. 

Tobin held her wife close as she continued to enjoy one of the best moments of her life. She was ready for the next challenge. Tobin glanced over and caught Dusty’s eye. The two alphas nodded to each other.

After the excitement, Tobin walked out of the octagon to clean up in the locker room. She talked and took pictures with fans on the way. Dusty stopped her.

”Congrats, Champ. Keep that belt warm for me,” Dusty clapped Tobin’s hand and pulled her in for a bro hug.

”Whenever you’re ready, Dusty,” Tobin laughed.

“Go celebrate,” Dusty patted Tobin’s shoulder. 

The two took a photo together for the press and Tobin finally made it back to the locker room. The first thing Tobin did was slip her wedding ring back on. Once her shower was done, Tobin and Abby attended a short post-fight press conference where they answered some questions. 

When the conference was over, Christen accompanied Tobin to the local hospital to get the injuries assessed by a doctor. Tobin only had a few cuts and deep bruises….no broken bones. Her infamous eyebrow was quickly stitched up like always. Cody and Stacy told the young parents to go out and celebrate, that they would watch the children for the night.

After the doctor visit, Tobin and Christen booked a hotel room for their own private celebration. They barely made it out of the shower before desire took over...they only wanted to feel each other in that moment. 

The soft moonlight was the only light in the room as Tobin gently lowered Christen onto the bed. Christen closed her eyes and held Tobin close as the alpha slowly entered her. The couple kept up a steady rhythm until they came together in bliss. Tobin kissed Christen as she gently pulled out. 

Christen sat up and glanced down at Tobin’s injuries. She softly caressed the wounds. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, Christen.”

Tobin felt on top of the word. She had an amazing wife, an amazing family. She had finally achieved gold. There was nothing that could stop Tobin now. She closed her eyes to fall into an exhausted sleep. She listened to Christen’s soft breaths as they lured her into a slumber. 

Then Tobin’s phone quietly went off.

_Dusty: Talked to the boss. You. Me. Title defense. More deets to come. Don’t flake on me, Heath! Congrats by the way._

_Tobin: Thanks. The sooner the better. Settle this once and for all._

_Dusty: Fuck yeah._

Tobin smiled. She was ready to defend her belt. No one would take it from her. For now, Tobin planned to rest. Dusty would be dealt with later. 

She planned to keep her throne for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter was named after Just Give Me a Reason by Pink . This week has been...I don’t even know how to describe it. 
> 
> Earlier this week, my mom passed away suddenly. I don’t know when I will feel any sense of normalcy....if ever. My mom was always with me especially after I lost my father a few years ago. Now I just don’t know anymore. 
> 
> I was able to post this because it was pretty much prepped and ready before everything happened. I just remembered about it today. But, please download if you want to keep the story. I can’t promise that I won’t be full of enough self pity and grief one night to delete it. I already got rid of other social media. For now, this will stay up. I’m truly sorry. I finished writing this story...just not in the right head space right now after my world was turned upside down. If you need anything, please reach me at harley03241@gmail.com. Thank you to everyone who continues to support and take this journey with me. I’m sorry.


End file.
